Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals
by Godzilla2915
Summary: Peter Griffin from Family Guy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Link from the Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword teams up to save all worlds from the wrath of Heartless Knock-offs called The Death Masks and other villains by finding all three Cross-over Crystals with the help of their friends. Including new friends like the mysterious Green Eyed People. (Re-editing in process. Ch. 1-30 edited.)
1. Peter and the Red Crystal

This was originally posted on fanfictionDOTnet in 2012. This has been updates several times and the original one is currently being updated.

**Peter, Sonic, and Link. The Cross-over Crystals** By Godzilla2915

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Peter and the Red Crystal

**World**: Quahog

In a peaceful city called Quahog, there is a lovely and safe street call Spooner Street. On this street, everyone has well and perfect lives, where everyone takes good care of their children and listen to their smart and responsible spouses, and where people who tries and steal this story or any ideas are gay and then will gets vasectomies, and…and… ah ha ha ha ha ha!

"Ok ok, you got me. That was all a lie, except the stealing part! Hello, my name is Peter Griffin. I would love to describe what I look like, but you guys already know that since you are all teenagers or older, you have all watched Family Guy and pretty much know who everyone is. But if you are younger than a teenager, GET THE HELL OFF THIS FANFICTION! Your parents will not want you reading this! So you should do something else your smart and wise parents will allow you to do, like play Call of Duty...The sex addition. Now that the intro is out of the way, I will show you all why my description of Spooner Street is a lie." Peter took out a remote and then pressed a button.

(BOOM)

The explosion shook Peter's entire house. We then see Peter's wife, Lois Griffin, running out of their house through the front door. "PETER GRIFFIN, what the hell are you doing!"

Peter started acting snooty to his wife "Well for your information Lois, me and the gang are digging in the front yard to search for buried treasure." explained Peter as he points to his friends digging while oblivious to how Lois is acting to all this.

"What makes you think there's buried treasure in our front yard!"

Peter now has a large American flag flapping behind him and started giving a speech. "Because that is the American way. It is our duty (heah heah heah) to get rich and fat, and were women can read evil books about a stupid girl wanting a threesome with pitiful excuses for a vampire and a werewolf, and were almost all the movies these days are remakes, the government always laugh everytime someone says we have rights of our own."

"But what does that have to do with… You know what, screw it. I don't want to get a migraine."

So Lois went back into the house to leave the gang; which includes Peter, Joe, Quagmire, and Brian, back to digging. Two hours had past and the gang dug one hundred feet below the surface. Everyone, except Peter, stared getting tired from digging. Joe was the first to speak out. "Peter, we've been digging for hours. Can we stop now?"

"Not until we find treasure, or we dig straight to hell and barge in on a Michael Jackson concert."

(Cutaway Gag)

Michael Jackson is singing 'Thriller' in a stadium filled with demons. one demon said, "This guy's too talented to torture."

"But it's still kind of mess up he's a pedo." said another demon.

(End Cutaway Gag)

"Peter, when will you ever learn?" asked Brian in a annoyed tone.

"Hey, Michael Jackson IS in hell, he's still a pedophile." Peter said.

Brian then commented as the raging atheist he is, "No not that, nothing about any religion is real, and they cause nothing but most of our world's problems." (CoughHitlercough)

"Yeah yeah, keep talking author. Make me the bad guy."

Well at least I don't give babies herpes. Hey Quagmire, bitch about him.

"F**k you Brian, people have rights to their faiths and their opinions and who are you to judge? You f**king piece of sh*t. And stop sh*ting on my lawn!"

"Oh looks you talking." Brian folded his arms. "I've done a lot of crap, but not as many Korean women you're holding captive in your suitcase ... which we're not doing anything about."

While Brian and Quagmire are arguing, Peter hit something hard with his shovel. "Hey I think I hit something?" So everyone started digging where the object is. "Oh boy, I hope it's a new tooth. I always loose teeth when I was a kid and every time they go under my pillow, it disappears. Then some loser left their dollar there."

After the dirt was cleared, Peter picked the object up and brushed off the remaining dirt. Peter's eyes widen with amazement at his new treasure. It is a red crystal roughly twice the size as a football that was giving of heat. Peter showed the crystal to his friends. They gathered around and felt the warmth it was giving off.

"It's amazing!" said Joe.

"It's fantastic!" said Brian.

"It's warm, giggity." you know who said.

"IT'S THE DARK CRYSTAL! Quick, hide it from the Skeksis!" Brian looked up at Peter and told him otherwise.

"Peter that was just in a movie and the Dark Crystal is not red, whatever red looks like. But there is something mysterious about this. …. Anyone here ever watched that movie?" As everyone answered no, Brian got a closer look at the crystal. "There appears to be an inscription on it, but I can't make it out. We should bring it to the museum."

But Peter gave Brian a different idea. "Screw that, Brian. We should have people pay money to see it. We'll be loaded!"

Brian shook his head. "That is a stupid idea. You can't just ... Peter." Brian looked around and found that Peter was no in the hole.

Peter already had set up a stand back above ground with the crystal in a glass case in just under a few seconds. "Step right up to see the mysterious crystal for only $50 bucks!" Then the sunlight shined on the crystal, which caused it to start glowing. Peter turned to the crystal and noticed what is happening. "Make that $100 bucks!"

Quagmire and Brian helped Joe up and they saw people paying Peter money. Joe and Quagmire went to Peter and saw all the cash. "Woah, your making twice as much than your job." complemented Joe.

Peter looked at all the money he was getting. Greed filled his mind. "This crystal is a miracle, and not those boring ones Jesus did, except that wine one. I just know that from now on, this baby will bring happiness in my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: Unknown

In a dark and vast underground world were the only light sources are scarce crystal shards sticking out of the ground and ceiling, there is a Central American style pyramid. In the pyramid there is a room that has a wall with writing on it, similar to the one on the red crystal, which also included pictures. One picture had three objects in it, one of which started glowing red.

Afterwards, someone came walking into the room while making metal clinking noises with his feet. With a bored look in his glowing green eyes, he slowly turned his head and noticed the phenomena. "...Can it be?" He got closer to the carving and stared into the glow. He placed a flat hand on the carving and felt its warmth. "It is ... our destiny has finally started!" His horrifying voice echoed through the room. In the dark shadows, green eyes began glowing. The tall figure turned and looked at the eyes. "What we have been waiting and preparing for so long have finally begun, the first crystal has been activated!" He held out his arms which appeared to have four hands on each. "My followers; prepare yourself to travel to the home world of the 'fat man of resistance' for a little...visit!"

Meanwhile, far away from the pyramid, there is a city made of green stone. It has many more light producing shards than the pyramid has. A large palace with a statue of a giant green eye above the main entrance stood at the center of the city.

Inside, an old shaman woman with tan skin and green eyes was praying in a circle of torches. But then all of the torches went out, leaving the room in darkness. "Hmph" was her only response, thinking it is only an annoyance. That was until on a part of the wall, a red carving glowed just like in the pyramid. The old woman saw this and got up in a rush. She held her staff up and produced a light that shown the rest of the carvings. With a determine look, she headed toward a window overlooking the pyramid hidden in the darkness, knowing that whatever lays there knows the activity too. "The first chosen one has awakened the crystal. Soon, you're nine years of terror to this world will finally be vanquished...Master Maskus!"

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: Quahog

It has been three days since Peter and his friends found the crystal. They were still using it as a side show. At the Griffin's household, everyone was in the kitchen discussing about the crystal.

"You should really bring that crystal to an archaeologist, Peter." Lois explained to Peter.

Peter refused to listen. "No way; besides, it's making more money than my old job that I quit yesterday."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter is giving the bird to his boss Angela. "Here's an ostrich Angela. Oh and by the way, I quit." Peter walked out of the room.

"He'll be back. Unless they decide to kill me off."

(End Cutaway Gag)

You did WHAT? Lois yelled.

"I quit my job, didn't you see the flashback?"

Peter's son, Chris spoke to him. "Dad, that wasn't a good idea. That crystal is still glowing, it might turn into an evil monkey that is actually evil."

Then Monkey, the last supposedly evil monkey came into the scene. "Chris does have a point there."

"Yeah, or that crystal could get us into a crazy adventure." said Peter's daughter, Meg.

"Shut up Meg, that will never happen." He got up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to start the side show."

When Peter went outside to open his side show; Chris, Meg, and Monkey began working on a plan to get the dangerous looking crystal to an archaeologist. "We have to get that crystal away from him." said Monkey. "And I have something that could work to distract all those people, and Peter."

Meanwhile, in a child's room in the house, there is a certain baby with a football shaped head...no, not Arnold; it's Stewie Griffin, Peter's youngest child. He was controlling a robot wasp filled with toxins through a device with a screen showing Lois. "With my new invention, I will finally kill Lois, then I will gain enough confident to take over the world and then finally, Victory Shall Be Mine! ... Yep, finally brought that back. Good job there, Stewie."

Stewie controlled the robot wasp to fly down stair toward Lois. When Lois saw the wasp, she swatted it with a fly swatter.

Stewie's eyes popped up as the machine was smashed by an effortless attack. He fell over onto the floor and began crying. "Oh it's hopeless! I will never kill Lois or take over the world. I'll just remain a bisexual that will probably grow up to be a thirty year old virgin that will live in a rundown apartment and who works in an electronic store, than have my past-self making my life worse! Hm, that can be an episode." Stewie dropped his head into his hands. "Oh if only I could have help in being evil." While Stewie was crying, someone was patting him on the head with a strange, flat, fabric like hand.

"There there child...I can still see hope in you, and this world." said the mystery man.

Stewie knocked the hand off. "Oh blankie, cut that out! I told you before that I have Robert the teddy bear. Try to find someone else who's single and-." Then Stewie turned around and saw that it was not a blanket that was comforting him, but someone else. The person was wearing a brown cloak with green strip around the bottom and going down the side of the cloak. He had four hands attached to each sleeve, but its real hands aren't showing. He also has large shoulders with spikes sticking out of them. On its chest there was a green symbol of an eye half-opened. Lastly, Stewie saw that it is wearing a serious and angered looking tribal mask with glowing green eyes. "Ahhhh...who the deuce are you?!"

The mystery person then said, "I am the one that will help you, Stewie." he got closer as Stewie stood up. "You want to take over this world, and I can help you. You shall be my new ally to aid me in my destiny." Stewie nervously asked what the cloaked man's name was. "I am someone that knows what all worlds need. I know what will be and shall be. I am the one that controls an ancient army that will soon be able to eliminate any threat to our perfect world. I am ... Master Maskus!"

When Stewie heard Maskus's name, he broke out laughing. "Mask...us, ah ha ha ha ha ha! You have that kind of name? It's like when I called my pet hermit crab, hermit crab."

(Cutaway Gag)

Stewie is talking to his new pet hermit crab. "Your name is now hermit crab, hermit crab."

The hermit crab looked up to his new owner and said, "You racist prick."

(End Cutaway Gag)

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The characters I own are Maskus, the creatures with him, and the old woman, but I do not own the old woman's specific race, which are the Green Eye People.

Logical Criticism is welcome.


	2. The Red Crystal Swap

**Chapter 2:** The Red Crystal Swap

Around Spooner Street, hidden in the shadows beside houses, trees, and mailboxes, green eyes were staring at Peter and his friends working at their sideshow for the red crystal. They continued to spy as the customers gathered to see the red crystal. "Come one, come all to see the most unusual thing on Earth!"

One of the customers then said, "Amazing, a man that can't walk!"

"You BITCH!" Joe threw himself right off his wheel chair and started beating the crap out of him.

The green eyed creatures were finding the fighting very humorous, but then they saw three people coming and ran off without being seen. They were Meg, Chris, and Monkey on the other side of the street.

"Are we all set?" asked Meg.

"Will she shut up?" Chris whispered to himself and then said "Yes."

"But before we go into action, we should go over our plan first so everyone is clear on what we're doing." said Monkey.

Meg unfortunately started explaining the plan. "First, we throw Reeces Pieces on the ground. Once everyone is fighting over the candy, we swap the Red Crystal with the paper mache one with a flashlight inside."

While Meg, Chris, and Monkey were getting ready for their plan, Stewie and Maskus watched the sideshow from Stewie's bedroom window. "So let me get this straight, if I help you get what you call….umm… the Red Cross-Over Crystal; which I don't know why it's called that, you'll help me take over this world?" Stewie asked Maskus.

Maskus glared at the sight of the people paying a large amount of money to Peter. "That is correct; by the way, how can you perfectly talk with only a few teeth?" asked Maskus.

"I think that question is better left unanswered, and for the first thing; excellent! Now how am I going to steal the crystal? Those oaths will spot us the moment we get in, especially you. I mean you're like the love child of the Shredder, Darth Vader, and that Communist over there."

"Hello." said Amon from Legend of Korra.

Maskus looked at the other masked man with confusion, but decided to ignore him. "You see, I will start a fire across the street in that empty house. After that, you will steal the Red Cross-Over Crystal and replace it with a dangerous fake one I have created." Maskus took out the fake crystal. "With my dark magic, I have created…. a paper mache with a flashlight inside. Nothing can go wrong with this plan!"

While Maskus and Stewie started their plan; Meg, Chris, and Monkey were about to spread the Reeces pieces on the ground. Chris walked by and threw the pieces onto the ground. "Oh look, Reeces pieces. I combination of peanut butter and MnM's. Oh boy, anyone would just love to have these in there tummy. Mmmmmmm." Chris took a hand full from the ground and ran off.

When everyone saw them, they began fighting over them. They all shouted to each other, "Their mine!", "Now mine!"

"They all belong to me!" Peter body slammed some of the customers, possibly crushing them to death.

During the fighting, Monkey swapped the real crystal with their paper mache and ran toward the museum with Meg and Chris. "Boy that was easy." said Chris.

"So what are we going to do with the crystal when we get to the museum?" Meg asked monkey.

"Don't worry; I have an archaeologist friend that will find out what the crystal is."

"I hope its Indiana Jones, because I don't think anything cross-overy happened yet with this fanfiction." said Chris.

Right after Chris said that fourth wall joke, a dark portal formed behind them and something came out of it. "All fouth-wallers shall be destro- …. wait a minute." The thing had noticed what the group has. "Is that the Red Cross-Over Crystal, then what's at the sideshow? I better go tell Master Maskus." So the thing jumped back into the portal and left the three alone for now, but it appeared that Mayor Adam West saw the whole thing.

"I knew gnomes existed! And they said searching for them was a waste of tax money."

Meanwhile, back at Spooner Street; Peter was raising the price to $130 when celebrities came for pointless cameos. "Yes, see the crystal and me amazed by it's mysterious glow. Maybe if you tip me, it will grant a wish."

Maskus was inside Cleveland's old house watching Peter. "Peter, will you remain in your sin throughout your life?" Maskus held out his hand and shot a fire ball on the wall. It didn't take long for the fire to spread. "Yes, burn ... help begin the next phase of the prophecy." Maskus escaped into a dark portal as the flames spread outside. Stewie saw the flames as his signal. Everyone looked at the flames and Stewie moved right in to follow their plan, not knowing they will be swapping a paper mache with a paper mache.

Peter saw the fire and yelled out, "Holy crap, Cleveland's old house! He is not going to like this!"

(Cutaway, I guess.)

Cleveland was sitting in his new house watching T.V. Then he sensed something. "I have a horrible feeling that my old castle is on fire."

Just then, Chris came bursting through the door. "Yay, something cross-overy!"

"Go back to Quahog, Chris."

"O.K.!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

When everyone had their attention on the fire, Stewie ran up to the glass case that has the supposedly real crystal and swapped the crystal with the paper mache. "Wow, the Red Crystal sure is as light as the paper mache one, and it even seems like that there is a flashlight in it just like the fake one, …..wait a minute."

While Stewie was examining what he thought was the real crystal, Peter saw this and ran toward Stewie. "Stewie, don't you play with that, its daddy's! I know it doesn't have an 18+ on it, but it's still my money maker!" Peter grabbed the crystal off of Stewie's hands, he noticed it doesn't weigh the same as the real crystal so he started squeezing it which caused it to break revealing the flashlight. "What the hell!?" Peter then looked toward the other fake crystal and then toward Stewie and made a happy face. "Why you clever little thief, thought you can swap the real crystal with a paper mache. I'm so proud of you!"

Lois and Brian took notice of Stewie's behavior. "I knew those video games were evil. Good thing I've voted for someone that will sue those evil companies, whatever his name is." Lois notice that Brian wasn't paying attention. "Brian?"

"Oh, sorry Lois. Something doesn't seem right."

Quagmire joined in. "You probably caught something from your 'wonderful, charming, smart,' hoes you claim to be your soul mates."

"That can't be!" shouted Stewie. So he took the crystal he put in the glass case and broke it just like Peter did. "What the deuce? What the Hell happened to the Cross-Over Crystal! We don't have much time before the Green-Eyes show up. This calls for drastic measures." Stewie took out a necklace with a green eyed emblem on it. "Maskus! We have a huge problem."

"We're sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and dial again."

"Blasted phone jokes!" After waited a bit, Stewie managed to get in contact with Maskus and told him to come right now.

Suddenly Brian stopped arguing with Quagmire. His dog instincts took in and he started barking at nothing. That was when Maskus appearance by slowly coming out of a dark portal, which surprised everyone there. He took notice of his watchers. Knowing that something is very wrong for Stewie to call him in plain site, he asked, "What's wrong Stewie, I was having an amusing conversation with this blonde woman named Julian. A lovely young woman."

"Will this ever stopped?" shouted Brian, remembering about Julian.

Maskus was surprised by Brian talking. "This world has talking animals, oh um I mean neighborhood?"

"Screw that, we have a huge problem here! The real Cross-Over Crystal is gone" Stewie pointed to the remains of the paper maches.

Maskus turned to Peter with his eyes glowing green. "Where is the Red Cross-Over Crystal, overweight American!"

"I don't know?" answered Peter in a childish, scared voice. Then he said with his normal voice, "Wait, Red Cross-Over Crystal, what does that mean?"

Just then, another dark portal appeared and out came a strange creature. The creature is two feet tall, wears an upside down triangle shaped, light khaki colored mask with rounded edges. It also has big round eyes with small green dots and an X shaped mouth. It also has black, bird like legs and feet, with raptor like claws, and a bash of long, black hair sticking out behind the mask. This reminded Peter of the Honeycomb mascot a bit, and of another creature.

"Ahhhhhhhh, a possible Heartless knockoff!"

Maskus floated toward the creature "What is it, Scouter #52? My most trustful minion."

#52 pounded on his mask in respect for Maskus "I'm here to report that a blonde fat boy, an ugly girl or boy, and a talking monkey have the Red Cross-Over Crystal that is vitally needed for your master plan, Master Maskus."

Peter heard this and then stupidly yelled out for Maskus to hear, "So Chris, Monkey, and what her face stole my crystal to give it to a bunch of nerrrdsss so they can lllllearrrrrnnnnn from it. Well not on my watch! Lois, Brian, and Quagmire; come, we're driving to the museum to do something useful unlike last time."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter is a chaperon for Meg's field trip to the museum. The teacher was explained to the class about a vase. "Everyone, please take note on what is shown on this one of a kind vase, because there is somehow no information on it on the internet and the information is required for you final exam."

Then Peter broke it with a slingshot. "Bullseye!"

"Well you're all screwed."

(End Cutaway Gag)

As they followed Peter's orders despite that some dark wizard is there, Quagmire turned toward Joe and yelled to him, "Hey Joe, are you coming?"

Joe, who was still beating the crap out of the customer, answered, "Go on without me, I still need to finish teaching this BITCH a lesson!"

So Peter, Lois, Brian, and Quagmire drove off to the museum, leaving Maskus, #52, and Stewie behind. "Stewie, why did your parents leave you, their baby, here with someone they don't know and who's dressed like this?" asked Maskus.

"I don't know and I don't give a f**k, but we can use my air ship to get to the museum."

"Good." Maskus turned to #52 and told him, "#52, bring the Scouters and the other master we have here to where you saw those kids and monkey. You will begin your search there. I don't care what damage you cause, just make sure that crystal is perfectly safe!"

"Aye aye master, oh and by the way, if we find a nice woman, can we…you know?"

"You're a sick bastard, a very sick bastard for having those thoughts!"

"Hey I was just going to spread the word not to watch Twilight, not what you were thinking!"

"Oh ummmm good work, you may go now."

Stewie looked at Maskus when #52 left. "So what are you, a joke villain, a serious villain, or an even out villain?" asked Stewie.

Meanwhile after the villains had left, the crowd was still watching Cleveland's old house burning to the ground. "Say, shouldn't we call the fire fighters?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**End of Chapter**


	3. RoboStewie

**Chapter 3: **Robo-Stewie…..Crap I Just Ruined this Chapter's Ending!

At the museum, Meg and Chris are now meeting with Monkey's archeologist friend, who is a familiar person. "Bruce?!" Meg and Chris yelled.

"Hey y'all." Greeted Bruce.

"You're an archeologist?" asked Chris.

"Chris I'm pretty much anything in this town. But you would know that if I actually had my very own episode about me. When will Seth MacFarlane make one?"

(Cutaway)

Seth is reading Peter, Sonic, and Link. The Cross-Over Crystals on his computer. "Oh crap, that was going to be next week's episode! If it's aired, this guy will sue me, and it was going to guest star Chuck Norris!"

(End cutaway)

"Bruce, we brought you this crystal Peter found and we want you to figure out where it came from and what the inscription on it says." explained Monkey as he hands the crystal over to Bruce.

"Okey dokey, but this will take a little bitty moment, so why don't you watch T.V. or something?"

So they walked over to a T.V. with cable that's in the middle of a museum room for some reason and saw a new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, ugh.

(On T.V.)

On the cartoon, SpongeBob was just shaking keys. "Keys, Keys." He then stopped and started to cry. "Whaaaaa, what is happening to Nickelodeon!" Suddenly he started freaking out and started behaving normally. "Keys, Keys, watch me for Nickelodeon!"

But then an emergency news bulletin came on showing Tom Tucker. "Hello, I'm Tom Tucker here with an emergency message. Quahog is under attack by Trick or Treaters, Gremlins, the 'Honeycomb mascot' or Heartless knock-offs and….. O.K. does anyone know what a Heartless is?"

"They're video game enemies from a game series called Kingdom Hearts which is made by Disney and Square Enix." explained someone off screen.

"Disney!? Then we have nothing to worry about, they can only make things family friendly. It's not like they've ever made a dark book into a movie like ummm 'The Hunch Back of Notre Dame' or how about in a sequel of that game, Goofy supposedly gets killed in front of everyone and Mickey will take out a sword and run strait into a great big war to avenge Goofy with Donald with an epic background music. Yep, that will never happen."

(End T.V.)

Meanwhile, Peter was driving toward the museum with Lois, Brian, and Quagmire. They gazed at the city as the Scouters that Maskus sent are destroying. "Oh no!" Lois screamed, "Those heartless wannabes are ruining Quahog."

"Lois, people still say wannabe today?" asked Brian.

Peter then answered Lois, "Yeah; and something tells me that this is all that Darth Vader/Shredder rip-off's fault."

"You think." Brian sarcastically asked.

"Yep, but I also think that those little guys are p*ssies, everyone watch this!" Peter stepped on the gas pedal to run over two Scouters and the road. Then the two shot lasers out of their mouths that blew up the car; sending Peter and the gang flying out and landing on the ground, leaving Quagmire upset that he didn't end up having Lois land on him. When Peter got up, he saw the damage to his car. So he turned to the readers and said, "Wah Waaah wwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… hey we're at the museum!" Lucky for them that they just happened to land in front of the museum, so they all got up and went inside. "Alright Nerd, face the wrath of Peter Griffin!"

While that was going on, Maskus and Stewie saw this on a screen in Stewie's airship which was two miles away. "Maskus, we are close to the museum, and the Fat Man got there before us….even though we're in an airship….and they are in a car driving through town….with all that chaos going on down there…..(sigh) only on Family Guy."

After Stewie finished, the Scouter, #52, came out from a dark portal in the airship with an angry attitude. "Did you tell him not to say any fourth-wall jokes, Master Maskus!?"

"Hey calm down man, what do you have against them anyways?" asked Stewie.

"Don't mind him about this 'Fourth Wall' nonsense, but the rest of my kind also dislike them. One of them is that they make stories less special."

"I think I understand, like how they ruined 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers' to me."

(Cutaway)

Stewie is watching Brandy and Mr. Whiskers an T.V. Mr. Whiskers said to Brandy, "Don't worry Brandy, I will get you out of this jungle, whether the producers like it or not!"

"It doesn't seem that special anymore."

(End Cutaway)

Back at the museum, Bruce came back with the crystal to the teens and Monkey what he have learned. "So did you figure out anything?" asked Monkey.

"Not exactly, the words are very similar to ancient Central American writing like the Mayans, but not the same. I've also discovered that under below the inscription, there is little _green eye marking _secretly watching you. Hello little green eye, I can see you too."

"So that thing probably came from Central America?" asked Meg.

"Yes, someone must have lost it here. But the mystery is what kind of people left this. This could be some hidden kingdom from Central America."

"Or another world." said Chris. "I'm just saying."

Just then, you know who came bursting through the door, with his group following him. Actually you could be thinking of either Peter or Maskus, it's Peter. "All right nerd, hand over _my_ Cross-Over Crystal and no one will…..Bruce, your and archaeologist?

"I already explained myself to your kids, and this glowing little rock now belongs to the museum."

Peter tried getting the crystal back, but Bruce held it up over him. Peter attempted to jump for it like a kid. While that was going on, the rest of the group talked about the crystal. "So did Bruce find anything about it?" asked Brian.

"He told us that it could have come from some unknown race of people from Central America." said Monkey. Monkey looked at Peter and realized he had called it a Cross-Over Crystal. "Did Peter gave the crystal a name."

"Nope, that what's the creepy guy said." explained Quagmire.

"Creepy guy?" Chris, Meg, and Monkey asked.

Lois took over and told them how he entered from a dark portal and ordered his minions to destroy the city to get the crystal. "You know, I feel like I've made a huge mistake that only Peter would be dumb enough to make." said Lois.

"Where's Stewie?" asked Chris.

The struggle between Peter and Bruce was still going on. "Come on, give it!" said Peter.

"Sorry Peter, this is property to the museum now." explained Bruce.

"No, mine!"

"The museum!"

"Mine!"

"Museum!"

"Museum!"

"Why thank you for your cooperation."

"Hey, your's supposed to say it belongs to me like in the Loony Tunes!"

"You are both wrong!" Right through the roof, Stewie's airship came crashing in. The door opened and Stewie, #52, and Maskus came out. Maskus's eyes were glowing green and electric bursts were coming out of his body. "The Red Cross-Over Crystal belongs to me, 'Maskus, Master of the Death Masks'!"

"MASKus?" shouted Chris before bursting out with laughter. "Ah hahahaha, you have that kind of name!?"

Peter then joined in, "Yeah, heah heah heah heah heah heah heah! He's also a Darth Vader/Shredder knock-off." Even #52 and Stewie started to chuckle at the Darth Vader/Shredder part.

"Shut the hell up!" Maskus yelled. He snapped his cloak hands and three Scouters appeared. They hopped around the group as Peter was getting ready for a fight.

"So they wants to fight huh, well we'll show them." Peter turned to Brian and Quagmire, "Let's beat the crap out of them!"

Quagmire responded by taking out a weapon. "This will be a great opportunity to use my new weapon, the Giggity Basooka!"

Peter thought that was a horrible plan. "No Glen, no one wants to see your penis!"

Quagmire froze and glared at Peter for five seconds. "Peter, I was talking about this medium sized, not suggestive looking, actual bazooka. Not everything in my life involves sex! I have hobbies and feelings just like everyone else." So the three charged right at the Scouters.

(Fight)

"Who the hell said fight?" asked Peter.

Peter quickly attacked one of the Scouters. The Scouter jumped at Peter to slash him with its claws, but Peter punched it in the face. Brian started chasing the second one while barking at it. Quagmire was using his bazooka to shoot the third one, but it kept dodging his attacks and then it shot a laser at Quagmire's left arm. So Quagmire shot another missile and shouted out to the Scouter, "Say good night!" The missile exploded in the Scouter's mask, causing it to break which then caused the Scouter break into pieces. Then a dark portal formed under the pieces and sucked them in, and then disappeared.

Brian got a hold of the Scouter he was chasing and began shaking it violently. After the enemy became dizzy, Brian threw it at the Scouter that Peter was fighting, causing them to be knock out cold. Peter rubbed his hands and said, "Great, now to use what I was saving all day." Peter turned around, and gave a big fart. The fart cloud spread to the two Scouters, causing them to break apart and get sucked in the black portal.

(Victory)

"Victory, what the hell!? This is a fanfiction, not a video game!"

#52 started jumping up and down in anger. "First they've defeated three of my comrades, and now the fat one made…..A…FOURTH….WALL…..JOKE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! #52 attempted to dart right after Peter, but Maskus quickly grab his hair to pull him back.

"Settle yourself down. We can still repair them, and this isn't over yet." Maskus turned to Stewie, who is now in his airship, "Now Stewie!" Stewie activated a robot arm from the airship and took the Red Cross-Over Crystal out of Bruce's hands and gave it to Maskus. "Well done, Stewie!" said Maskus, "Now, are you ready for a _little bit _of my help?"

"Yes sir!"

Maskus casts a spell on the airship, it began glowing green and shaped shifted in to a giant robot Stewie while Maskus and #52 escaped. "Ha ha ha, victory shall be mine!" Stewie yelled with high hopes for his return to evil.

"Stewie, don't play with that, you might hurt us!" warned Lois as Brian just rolled his eyes.

Seeing the new danger, Peter told them what to do. "Well guys, looks like another fight.:

"But we already fought, can't we take a break?" asked Quagmire.

Stewie heard Quagmire and yelled out, "No, you cant just take a break. You're more lazy than a kid's T.V. Network."

(Cutaway)

There are T.V. producers at a meeting. One producer said, "So it is settle, we'll make a show about teenagers forming a band." Then another producer said, "We already made five shows like that." Then the other producer said, "Shut up, It makes more money and cost less! Why do you think 'The Smurfs' took place in the real world?"

(End Cutaway)

"Hey, why is my name not considered an actual name for 'Microsoft Word'?" asked Stewie.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Play VideoGame Music

**Chapter 4:** This is When Some People Start Playing Video Game Boss Battle Music.

(Fight)

"Perish!" yelled Stewie. "And can somebody tell my why the 'Mortal Kombat' announcer is here?" Robo-Stewie arm stretched out to punch Peter, Quagmire, and Brian, but they dodged it. So Stewie fired missiles at Peter with a direct hit.

"Hey that hurt, and it didn't kill me!" Peter complained, so he threw a valuable artifact at Robo-Stewie's right eye, which caused the head to spin rapidly.

"W.w.w.w.h.h.h.a.a.a.t.t.t.t. t.t.t.h.h.h.e.e.e. d.d.d.d.e.e.e.e.u.u.u.s.s.s.e.e.!" Robo-Stewie's head spun for fifteen seconds and then Stewie puked.

While the head was spinning, Peter noticed something on the head and got an idea. He quickly ran to Quagmire and Brian to tell them his plan. "Quagmire, Brian, I got an idea. First, me and Brian will distract Robo-Stewie, then Quagmire, you'll use your bazooka to fire at its eyes."

"Then what?" asked Quagmire.

Peter answered in a childish voice, "The rest's a secret!"

"This is going to end badly." said Brian.

So they went along with Peter's plan and in five minutes and a lot of video game like injuries later, Robo-Stewie's head started spinning again. "Y.y.y.o.o.o.o.u.u.u.u. a.a.a.l.l.l.l.l.l.l. s.s.s.u.u.u.c.c.c.k.k.k.k.k.!" Stewie yelled.

"So what's your secret plan?" Brian asked Peter.

Peter pointed to Robo-Stewie's head. "Do you see the back of its head." Peter said. Brian looked at the head and saw that there was an open door behind Robo-Stewie's head. "I saw the door opened when its head started spinning, and then it closed when the head stopped for a little while."

"That's great Peter, if one of us can get inside, they can stop Stewie. So how will someone get to the door?"

"I know a way." So without asking Brian, Peter picked him up and threw him at the door.

While Brian was hurdling toward the door, Brian yelled to Peter, "What the hell Peter, this is not Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

(Cutaway)

Mario and Samus are on Yoshi Island. "Take this!" said Samus. She ran toward Mario, but tripped.

"Ha ha" Mario laughed. He ran toward Samus, but then he tripped. Mario got up and looked around. "Say, had this place got smaller?" Mario asked Samus.

Samus got up and then asked Mario, "If you see Link, can you tell him to come to my hotel room and bring a Smash Ball with him?"

(End cutaway)

Brain was hurdled through the door right before it closed. In the control room, Stewie got up off the floor and yelled out, "Rrrrrr, now I'm pissed! Good thing Maskus also added-!" right before Stewie can do anything else, Brian grabbed him by the wrist.

"Not so fast Stewie, you got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Brian how did you-?" Stewie then puked again.

(Victory)

So Stewie told Brian what he and Maskus are planning and all he know about Maskus himself; then Brian told everyone else what he learned. "It appears that the Vader/Shredder guy, Maskus, came from some sort of different world or dimension and he was going to help Stewie take over our world in exchange for Stewie helping him got the crystal Peter dug up."

"That's bullsh*t crazy, why will my little baby Stewie want to take over the world?" asked Lois. Brian rolled his eyes again.

"Stewie also told me that Maskus will be at Spooner Street to gather his minions to go back, with the crystal."

"See dad, I told you that crystal will get us into a crazy adventure." said Meg. "Now he's probably going to take over the world or something."

"Shut up Meg, weVe got to go home and get _my _Cross-Over Crystal!"

"But our car is destroyed, how are we going to get there in time?" asked Lois.

Peter then thought for a moment, and looked at Robo-Stewie. "Everyone, Follow me!" Everybody in the museum, including Bruce jumped aboard the Robo-Stewie and Peter flew it out of the museum.

Just then a janitor came into the room the gang just left and saw the destruction. "Oh come on!"

Back on the Robo-Stewie, Bruce said, "Eeeeeeeeww, why does it smell like baby puke in here?"

"Oh, you see what you smell is barf. The reason why you smell barf because I was in the F**KING HEAD!"

"Dad, how do you know how to work the robot?" asked Chris.

"Shut up Meg!" answered Peter.

"But I'm Chris."

"Oh…go to your room."

Meanwhile at Spooner Street, Maskus and #52 are talking to someone from the crowd that had watched Cleveland's old home burning down. "So let me get this straight, you're telling me that you people watched the house till it was completely burned down and no one ever call the fire department?!" asked Maskus.

"That's right, we enjoy fire."

Maskus turned his head to the right and asked the person, "And why is that paralyzed man still beating the other guy that can walk?"

"Uuuuuuuh, Maskus." #52 pulled on Maskus's cloak and pointed upwards. Just then, Robo-Stewie landed on Spooner Street and the gang all came out.

Peter faced Maskus and said, "All right Maskus, that crystal is _mine_, you can't have it, I will never share!"

"I told you Stewie will lose." said #52 as he held his hand out.

"Hmph, here's the 500 bucks from the bet." Maskus handed him some money.

"Now I can pay back Pizza the Hut for the damage to his limo."

(Cutaway)

#52 is talking to Pizza the Hut at a crash sit with a limo and a Subaru. Pizza the Hut said to #52, "With..the damage…(burp)…..you've done…..that will be…(pepperoni slid down his head)…..500 bucks!" #52 then started puking.

(End cutaway)

"You do realize we do not use real money?"

#52 looked at the fake monkey. "I really hope Pizza the Hut ate himself for some reason."

Maskus then said, "Good thing I'm not the only Master in this world." Maskus looked over down the street. Brian sensed something coming from that direction and started barking.

"What is it boy?" Then everyone saw what's coming; a giant, red, feathered serpent wearing a mask slithering toward them.

"I like to introduce to all of you to anothe Death Mask Master, Quetzalcoatl." Quetzalcoatl gave a big roar to the gang and started firing fireballs into the air. "He is based off an ancient god of Central American. He will be more difficult to defeat than that machine, Robo-Stewie. He is protected by his rough feathers, unlike the Scouters. He can also fire multiple fireballs at his target." Maskus turned to the feathered serpent Death Mask, "Now then, Quetzalcoatl, attack!"

(Fight)

Quetzalcoatl gave out a big roar and started firing fireball at the gang, which entertained the crowd that loves fire. While dodging the fire balls, Peter moved to Robo-Stewie, got inside it, and shot a missile right in Quetzalcoatl's mouth, causing an explosion so powerful that Quetzalcoatl couldn't hold it and blew up.

(Victory)

Stewie, #52, and Maskus were dumbfounded, "What!?" Stewie shouted,

"The?!" #52 shouted,

"Hell?!" Maskus shouted.

Peter got out of Robo-Stewie, walked to Maskus and began gloating, "Heah heah heah heah, what were you saying before?" Everyone then started laughing at Maskus while he was doing a facepalm. Then Peter said something that will seal his fate, "I bet that since the snake with the name I couldn't understand was supposed to be all powerful, then _I _can easily beat this weak mask guy in a fight!"

After hearing this, Maskus's eyes began glowing green and the whole ground began to shake, causing everyone to stop laughing. Maskus flew straight to Peter face to face. "What did you say, over weight American!?" Maskus said to Peter.

Peter stupidly responded, "I said _I_ can win a fight against you!"

Maskus pointed to Peter and said, "You have made a grave mistake!"

(Fight)

"Will you just get out of here!" shouted Stewie.

(Okay)

Peter moved his head to the right and pointed to his cheek. "Here, go ahead and punch me with one of those weird hands attached to your sleeve; …..by the way, how are you controlling them?"

Lois ran to Peter to try talking sense into him. "Peter, are you sure about this?"

Peter told her in confident, "Lois, Lois, Lois; you saw how easy the last guy went down. This is going to be a piece of cake, which I'm sure it's the truth this time!"

When Lois went back to the others, Maskus gave the first punch in Peter's left cheek. Unfortunately, the punch had the exact opposite effect that Peter was expecting. The punch forced Peter ten feet right into a random brick wall. Maskus floated to Peter, picked him up, and threw him up into the air. He opened a portal connecting to Peter's direction and kicked him straight into the ground. "Uncle, Uncle!"

"Uncle?" asked Maskus. Stewie whispered into Maskus's ear on what it means. "So he want's to surrender." He walked to Peter and looked down at him. "Sorry Peter, you are not getting out of this…alive!" Maskus began forming a green energy ball out of his all four of his right hands. "Peter, this is it!"

The gang was horrified what is happening,

"Oh no!" said Lois.

"Oh no!" Brian said.

"Oh no!" said Chris.

"Oh no!" said Meg.

"Oh no!" said Monkey.

"Oh yyyeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" shouted the Kool-Aid Man coming straight through the random brick wall. Everyone looked at the Kool-Aid Man for a moment in confusion, then he slowly stepped backwards into the hole in the wall.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Mysterious Help

**Chapter 5:** Mysterious Help

"What, You guys are still reading this!? This Darth Vader/Shredder knock-off is going to kill me! Screw you!" Peter complained.

"I am not a Darth Vader/Shredder knock-off, and who are you talking to?"

So then Maskus shot the green energy ball at Peter, causing an explosion which left a large cloud of smoke. All of Peter's friends and family was horrified by what they saw.

"Peter, nooooooooo!" cried Lois.

"It can't be!" Brian said in a sad voice.

"Daaaaad!" Chris cried out.

"Daddy, you can't die!" Meg cried.

"What'd I miss?" Joe asked after finishing beating the crap out of that guy earlier.

While they were crying, Maskus was just laughing. "Well well well, looks like there's one less human filled with greed in existence. Now I'll just take the Red Cross-Over Crystal and-." Maskus stopped talking to himself and saw something in the cloud while it was clearing up. "What is this?" Maskus asked himself.

When the cloud cleared up, Peter was still alive with a green energy shield covering him that soon disappeared. "Holy crap I'm alive!" Peter said in joy.

"Peter!" Lois yelled in joy while she and the rest of the family and friends ran to Peter and gave him a group hug.

"You know that guys still there, right? He'll just kill us all in this spot."

Maskus was stunned by what had happened. "A green energy shield, hmmmmmmmm." Maskus then saw someone ten feet behind Peter. The person was and old woman with tan skin, green eyes, and was wearing tribal clothing while holding a short staff.

Maskus recognized the old woman. "Oh this is wonderful. First I got distracted by the fire loving crowd , and now I forgot about your arrival, Lady Tremela!"

When the gang noticed the mysterious woman, she started talking back to Maskus, "Maskus, Always easily distracted by your evil ever since your thousands years old slumber."

"Ten thousand years slumber? Did I miss something here?" asked Peter.

"Ha, my one vulnerability will never be enough to end my, as you believe, evil. The knowledge you and the rest of the Green Eyes People have will always cause laughter to me!"

"Wait, now there's people with green eyes?" asked Peter.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me, now take this!" Tremela shot out a green energy sphere at Maskus. He back handed the ball while Tremela shot another sphere at Maskus's legs. Maskus fell from the attack and dropped the Red Cross-Over Crystal. As Maskus was quickly getting up, Tremela called over to Peter. "Fat one, get the crystal!"

Instead of Peter getting the crystal, he took her words as an insult. "Who you callin fat?" He ran toward Tremela to punch her, so Tremela cast a spell to make a rock appear that made Peter trip and landed on the crystal. Peter took the crystal and threw it at Tremela. "Wait, my money maker!" he called after realizing his stupid mistake for himself. Tremela took the crystal chanted something in a different language and the crystal started glowing brighter and lasers shot out of it and attacked Maskus and #52, and all around Quahog.

* * *

><p>In the city, the Death Masks were still causing destruction, but then the lasers flew toward a Death Mask and struck them. "Eek, must ... escape!" They opened up some portals and escaped to where Maskus is.<p>

"Hooray!" everyone cheered. "Actually what they did doesn't really top our stressful lives."

* * *

><p>Maskus gave an angrily growl while #52 was shaking violently. "Master Maskus, we got to get out of here right now before it's too late!" #52 said in a painful voice as the rest of the Death Masks ran toward them.<p>

Maskus glared at Tremela and Peter."This isn't over! You all will never stop me from fulfilling my dream!" Maskus created a dark portal in which they escape into.

Tremela walked over to Peter and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm more confused than hurt. Who the hell are you?"

Tremela turned to everyone and asked them, "Everyone that does not know this man, please leave."

The crowd that loves fire asked her, "That depends, will there be anymore fire?"

"Uuummmmmmmm, no." she answered in a confused voice.

"O.K." and so they left.

Tremela got the gang together and she explained herself to them. "My Name is Lady Tremela, priestess for the ancient Central American race known as the Green Eyed People.

"Green Eyes People, never heard of them before." asked Bruce.

"That is because we are a unique race that lives in another world. You see, we live in secretly underground, away from the ones living above."

"Why in secret?" asked Brian. "Wait, let me guess, the Spanish going over there and taking whatever they want just like the rest of Europe."

"Noooo, we have been hiding long before that, but the real reason will be told later. Right now, I must tell you all why I, and Maskus with his Death Masks came into this world."

"We already know that answer, and it's my crystal! I found it fair and square. I also have people pay me to look at it with prices not fair and square!" said Peter.

"They're right, most of them are greedy." She thought to herself. "You should have never of activated it with sunlight, that is how Maskus located it which lead him in your world."

"So why does he want my moneymaker?"

"That will be told to you by the chief himself, when we all go to see him in my world."

"Go to your world?" asked Lois, "What for?"

"Are you a pedophile?" asked Chris.

"She's not getting into my territory!" said Mr. Herbert spying through his window.

Tremela explained to Lois the reason why. "To help stop Maskus fulfill his plan."

"But why us? Is he planning something a cartoon villain would?" asked Lois.

Tremela had a worried look and her face and told them, "No, but you all and every living thing in this, and every single world will wish it was that! So it is very important that you all come with me. Will you come?"

There was a long moment of silence, until Peter asked, "You're going to sent us there whether we like it or not, are you?"

Tremela shook her head yes. "Please get ready and meet me here in one hour."

While everyone was getting ready, Peter and Lois were talking to each other in there bedroom. "Well Peter, another one of your shenanigans got us into something big." Lois complained to Peter.

"Lois, Lois; you don't understand on what really important, money!" Peter explained as he packs only kids stuff. "Besides, we can stop Maskus before Disney and who ever owns 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' can get to him first and if this takes a long time, this will be like a _free_ vacation."

Lois started thinking about a free vacation as she shook out all of Peter's useless stuff and put his actual clothes. "Well we can use a free vacation since you blew our vacation money for Yu-Gi-Oh cards."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter was in a pile of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards while being high with crack. "I believe in the heart of the cards."

(End Cutaway Gag)

Meanwhile in Stewie's room, Stewie took out a necklace with a crest that looks like a green eye and he started talking to it. "Maskus…Maskus…are you there, over."

The necklace started glowing and Maskus's voice can be heard from it. "I hear you clearly, Stewie." said Maskus. "So tell me, what did the old lady tell you and Peter Griffin?" Stewie told Maskus what she told them. "Hmmmmm, then that must mean that the fat, greedy, American is one of the chosen ones!"

Stewie was shocked by what Maskus said and he asked, "Chosen one, him? He's as idiotic as a KKK member.

(Cutaway Gag)

A KKK member and a black guy are at a bar. The KKK member said to him, "Go….o…..d wantssss me to ki….ll huuuu you." Then the black guy said to the KKK member, "Where in the Holy Bible does it say to kill blacks!" Then the KKK member asked the black guy, "What's a …Bible?"

(End Cutaway Gag)

"You'll find out about the prophecy later, so make sure you-," Maskus was interrupted by something. "Just in time..." Maskus said in a sarcastic voice, "I have to leave now. Pay attention to everything!"

The necklace's glow faded away and Stewie was thinking to himself. "Wonder what that was about? Hmmmm, probably nothing important to this adventure." Then Stewie stick his head and yelled out, "Lois, I want apple juice!"

One hour later, everyone was outside with Tremela. "Are all of you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all answered.

"And did you all forget about your day jobs?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Joe Swanson turned around to his fellow police officers. "Now you boys behave. I don't want to see you guys just arrest anybody just to raise your paychecks."

Tremela then told all of them to go into a circle and hold hands. "Ewwww, gay!"

"Peter!" Lois complained to Peter.

Tremela was in the center and chanted a spell. Then the ground they're standing on had a green eye symbol on it and engulfed everyone, then they all disappeared.

But then the Kool-Aid Man showed up. "Was I supposed to go along. I was there too? ... O.K. then."

**End of Chapter**


	6. The Hidden City

**A/N:** I've added more to the royal families character design. Hope I didn't ruin your imagination for anyone that read this before this chapter's update.

**Chapter 6**: The Hidden City

**World**: The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

In the middle of a room, the gang appeared out of the portal with nausea sickness. "Uhhh I feel like I'm having a hangover!" Lois said while trying to stands up.

"Yeah, but with no beer, and no beer equals no fun." said Peter holding a can of beer.

Tremela, not being sick at all said to Peter, "This will only happen the first time you travel between worlds. I can still remember my first time during our exploration to other worlds."

(Cutaway Gag)

There is a field with the My Little Ponies playing with each other. Tremela, looking a lot younger, appeared and one of the ponies walked up to her to say hello. Tremela then puked on the pony.

(Auther's Note: I feel so weird writing this.)

(End Cutaway Gag)

When everyone came to their senses, Tremela led them out of the building and they saw the most beautiful city they have ever seen. The whole city was in this extremely large cave. The city's buildings were old styled but looks as good as new with green bricks and eye symbols on them. There are also crystals that produce light on the ground and on the ceiling.

The gang were complementing on everything. "This place rocks" Chris yelled.

"Just think of what I can learn here for my job that will probably only last one week." Bruce said.

Joe and Monkey both don't seem to happy about the place. "I bet they don't have slants." Joe said to himself.

"I hope the natives don't eat monkeys!" Monkey said in fear.

While they are following Tremela, the natives of the city, the Green Eyes, saw the gang and started gasping and whispering to each other. They stared following them throughout their walk. Peter noticed them and said, "Yeah they can tell we're tourists."

Meg was looking at the Green Eye People and she asked herself, "I wonder if there are any boys here who are oblivious to the beauty level of American girls?"

Peter heard Meg and he yelled to her, "Meg…..what the hell does oblivious means?"

Quagmire was also looking at the Green Eye People with a aroused look and said to himself, "Do he, do her, do her, not her, not her, do her. Then Quagmire had a disgusted face, "Oh God not her!"

Tremela turned to her new guests, "Don't worry, they know who you people are and why I have brought you all here."

"I forgot." said one of the natives.

They traveled through the city while more people began following them until they were in front of the largest building in the city which has what appeared to be a stage with four thrones in front and a giant Eye statue above the main entrance. Tremela told the gang to stay on stage while she goes into the building. Tremela walked in and told someone, "They are here my chief."

A man with three other people looked at the priestess. "Finally, the first one have arrived."

A girl walked over to the window and saw the group. "Tremela, did the doctors wore clothes just like those?"

"Yes, just looking at them reminds me of those people, purest of heart."

Another person walked up to the window and saw Peter Griffin picking his nose. "Is that our first? I was hoping the prophecy wasn't being specific about him."

The girl looked at the man with a sad stare. "Don't feel bad, brother. He was chosen, I'm sure he and the other three will defeat the evil Death Masks, and their leader."

The priest patted the man on the shoulder. "She is right. Soon; Maskus, the other three masters, and the one that rule them all shall ... that's the first?"

Meanwhile outside, Peter was hopping up and down and saying, "I hope this doesn't take too damn long, I need to use the bathroom!"

"Peter, didn't I tell you to use the bathroom before we left!" scolded Lois.

Peter thought for a moment and told her, "Actually Lois, no you haven't."

Lois became confused as she tries to remember. "Really, That's usually something I always say."

(Loud sitcom laughter stared playing)

"Really, that joke only deserves a pity laugh, what is this ICarly?" asked Stewie.

After ten minutes, Lady Tremela came out of the building with four other people with her that were very well dress and properly covered unlike the other Green Eyes. The group also notice that they wore the same necklace Maskus had given Stewie. Stewie looked down at their feet and saw that they have no shoes, just their bare feet. "Really, they're big in this town and they can't afford shoes?" asked Stewie. "I swear, these people will just be as savaged as ... helllllo!"

The first one is a ten year old girl which caused Stewie to blush a bit. She had long black hair, a brown dress with a design around the end. The dress also included brown pants with green lines going down the sides. She politely bowed to the group and sat down.

The second one was a young man probably in his late teens or yearly twenties who is tall and a bit muscular and … Stop drooling Meg! Now where was I? Oh, He wore brown pants with snake like designs going downwards like the girls, he wore no shirt, and has a green eye tattoo on his chest. He smiled at everyone in the group, but gave Peter a quick glare and sat down.

The third one was a woman in her thirties who looked like the ten year old girl. He wore a fancy dress with pieces of jewels sewed. She wore a tiarra made from gold on her head that has a small green eye symbol.

Then the last person was a man in his forties who wore more fancier clothing. He wore pants that were held by two straps that had feathers on them, light jewelry on his hands, and was wearing a weird hat with the Green Eye symbol on it. He also looked a lot like the younger man with him.

The four sat on the thrones and the older man cleared his throat and yelled out to the natives in his own language, "(Attention everyone, the next step of the prophecy has been accomplished! Lady Tremela has brought us one of the first chosen one and his friends!)"

All of the Green Eye People began cheering. Unfortunately, the gang could not understand a word he said. "Did you understand all that?" Monkey asked Bruce.

"Not really; remember, their language is different than the other ancient Central American races. But I my think that he said the Rosie O'Donald is the only true goddess."

When Peter heard Bruce last sentence, he clenched his fists, made an angry look and yelled out, "The fiend!"

Lady Tremela walked to the gang and she explained to them that the man talking is the Chief of the Green Eyed People and she also explained what the Chief have said. The gang was confused about this chosen one. "Chosen one, I didn't see anybody else with us that is a chosen one; unless….no way!" Peter's eyes widen as thrill filled his heart.

Tremela shook her head to Peter. "Yes Peter, it's true."

Peter was filled with happiness and excitement and he told her, "Oh my God, you didn't tell me that you brought Chuck Norris here!"

After hearing Peter, Tremela slapped Peter for being stupid. "You idiot, _you're_ the Chosen One!"

Peter felt his pain and said, "Oh is that all, next time tell me something else like…" Then Peter and the rest of the gang all yelled out in disbelief, "Say Whaaaaaaaa?"

The Chief rose from his throne, walked to Peter, and said to him, "Why yes, you fit the description perfectly, fat and stupid."

"Jackass" and he tried to punch the Chief until Tremela used her magic to stop Peter.

The Chief signed and he turned to his people and told them all in English, "Here cheers one of the chosen ones, Peter Griffin!"

The Green Eye People began cheering for Peter. Peter noticed this and began to bask in the glory. "That's right, I'm the chosen one!...Now bring me all your valuables!" Peter yelled to the crowd.

Lois then slapped Peter for being stupid. "Ow, what did you do that for!" Peter complained to Lois while the young man laughed.

Lois slapped Peter again. "That is not what a chosen one does!"

Peter, while feeling were he got slapped, asked her, "Well then Lois, what does a chosen one do?"

Then the other people sitting on the thrones got up and walked to the gang. The young girl was the first to speak out, "The Chosen ones, which there are four of them, will team up to save all the worlds."

The woman, her mother, said to them, "You see, the worlds will all be in grave danger!"

The young man glared at Peter while folding his arms as Meg is still drooling said in an actual non-emo voice (No, really), "Which will be cause by none other than the ancient entity, Maskus!"

After the young man mentioned Maskus's name, all the Green Eye People began panicking "Maskus, where? Everyone, hide the women and children! He's gonna kill us! I just had an accident."

The people began running around in circles until the Chief yelled out to the to of his lungs in his own language, "(For the last time, if someone mentioned Maskus, it does not mean that he or the rest of those Death Masks has passed through the force shield.)" Everyone settle down and Tremela translated for the gang.

The Chief turned to the gang and said to them, "I assume you all have questions on what is going on?"

Then whole gang then yelled out their answers.

"For the love of God, yes! Why did we all have to come here?" asked Lois.

"Can I learn about you pretty eyes people?" asked Bruce.

"I still don't know what I missed?" asked Joe.

"Why weren't Susie and I mentioned before?" asked Bonnie.

"Are you going to eat me?" asked Monkey nervously.

"Who's leg do you have to hump to get a martini around here?" asked Brian.

"Can I get a piece of that?" asked Meg while pointing at the young man which made him confused.

"Are you guys cool with unmarred sex?" asked Quagmire.

"Can I get fries with that?" asked Peter.

The Chief began motioning his hand for the gang to calm down. "Settle down, I will explain everything in my palace; well, only the prophecy. I do not understand most of your questions. Before I forget, you may call me, Chief Padolm." He walked over to the woman. "And this is my wife, Rezuly." He walked over to the girl and patter her on the head. "This is my daughter, Stella."

The younger man introduced himself to everyone. "And I will be the future chief, the son of Padolm, Jozen."

"How come your wife and son names sound like they were just made up right off the bat, while your daughter's name is not a Central Americany name? Actually that last question goes the same for all you guys."

"Long story." Chief Padolm answered. "Please come inside." So the gang went inside the building to find out finally, what the f**k is going on!

As the people cheered, somewhere in the back row, two cloaked people were watching the event. "So, Peter Griffin have arrived. Soon his hunt will begin and our paradise shall become reality!" The two people walked away into the shadows.


	7. Crystals, History, and the Prophecy

**Chapter 7**: The Cross-Over Crystals, the History of the Green Eyes, and the Prophecy

So Chief Padolm and his family led the gang inside their home. They went through many different rooms with ancient furniture, treasure, and carvings on the walls showing many different images of their history. They pass by some guards and servants that will bow down to Peter. He would suck up the glory right before Lois pulls him by the ear. Jozen will give Peter some disgusted looks while Stella notices her brother's attitude.

Then they came into a large room with many carvings spaced out of each other. The chief walked to the center, raised out his arms, and said to the gang, "Welcome our guests and hero, welcome to the Room of Phrophecies...slash praying room, slash massage room, slash torture room,…..ummmmm, slash sports room, slash cafeteria, slash uhh."

Rezuly stopped her husband and said to him, "That's quiet enough my chief, please get to the point."

"Oh sorry about that."

In the group, Peter whispered to Joe, "Boy, these people seem all advance and all, but they still have the cafeteria and gym as one, single room."

(Cutaway Gag)

A principal was sitting at his desk. "Hey, that's the land zone's fault. And in this economy, you think we'll be funded that much?"

(End Cutaway Gag)

"Okay now, I am now going to tell all you guys what is going on, and I am going to say this once so pay attention!" So the chief began telling the history of the Green Eye People. "As Lady Tremela already told you, we have been in hiding for many years. That is our punishment our ancestors gave themselves for what they have done. During the reign of Antlantis, we lived in our old city on the surface. We were very advanced back then. Besides Atlantis, no other civilization were as far into the future as we were.

(Cutaway Gag)

The Green Eye People ancestors were living there far futuristic lives….. Old West Style! Two men were at a saloon talking to each other. "After many years of my darn life, my new invention is complete. I call it, the cooking pan!"

The other guy then said, "You know, it's good that we live in a ten thousand years more advance civilization where we can invent so much contraptions. We even reached our peak of new entertainment, Ball in a Cup!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

"We were in competition on advancing with Atlantis. It was a head on head race. We were blinded by fame and greed that we sacrificed so much, like materials and food for or inventions. This all ended with our last inventions. Atlantis have invented something clever, complex, and useful in everyday life. This invention is till being used today. It was called…..indoor plumbing!"

"So you're telling me that you guys don't have a bathroom?" asked Peter.

Being more disgusted by Peter, Jozen walked to his father and asked, "Are you sure this man is a chosen one?"

Chief Padolm whispered to his son, "I hope so, I really hope so. But you and I know that the prophecy will not lie." Padolm continued, "Our ancestors were out matched by this abomination. That is when our greed toke control of us. Our competition with Atlantis has many rules, but the most important rule of them all was no using magic, that's the rule we broke. We used magic to create the one thing Atlantians will never able to accomplished, create artificial life." Padolm took a deep breath while reflecting on something horrific. "Our ancestors created many different creatures, but only one type was proven to match our needs and wants, and was capable of many extraordinary abilities. They are the monsters you all know them as…Death Masks!"

The gang gasped and Bruce asked, "So your great times a lot grand parents made those mischievous things?"

The Chief nodded his head and continued with his story. "Back then we only called them The Faceless."

Then Peter clapped sarcastically. "Oh bravo, bravo, that is the most original name that is no way similar to Heartless."

The Chief continued ignoring Peter, "They weren't always filled with evil. The very first Death Mask created, which was named Mascasa, was a tender creature. It was used to help us in many ways, like farming, hunting, and even protecting us. As it was growing more by size and power, and many different Death Masks were being made, the Atlantians discovered what we have done and they caused destruction to use. At that time, the current leader was filled with rage that he ordered the Death Masks to invade and destroy Atlantis, with Mascasa leading."

When they arrived after years of training, all hell broke loose. They murdered everyone, and destroyed all trace of Atlantis. Mascasa caused most of it. They say that in his eyes, you can see only enjoyment from the _terror_. After Atlantis was destroyed, the leader began wanting world domination and all the treasure in the world, he was too blinded by greed to see what was coming, which was-"

But before Padolm could finish, Peter said, "Wait, wait, let me guess." Then the whole gang said at the same time, "The Death Masks realized that they are more powerful than you and decided to enslave your ancestors."

Padolm was silent for a moment and then said, "Uhhhh yes. How did you ... never mind."

Chief Padolm continued, "A war started, it was us against our biggest mistake. Which was shortly lived. Mascasa and the Death Masks easily took over. Mascasa had our ancestors to do slave labor. That alone wiped out most of us. It lasted for years until two warriors used our most sacred treasure, which is the source of our magic, to seal Mascasa and his followers. After the war, we banished ourselves in same to this underground world we are living in to this day, not having to worry since Macasa is sealed away forever, or so we have thought."

"Who the hell woke him up?" asked Peter in a higher voice.

The chief had a worried face and told Peter, no one woke him up, yet! You see, about nine years ago, Mascasa's army was awaken. No one knows truly how they woke up, except for two others; but once the Death Masks awoke, they began trying to find a way to unleash their Grand Master. We were doing fine defending ourselves against them and keeping them out of our city; until one of Mascasa's leading masters have discovered a way to unleashed Mascasa. That master is what you all know him as ….. Master Maskus!"

Everyone gasped in horror. "That's the son of a Bitch that almost got away with _my_ crystal!" said Peter.

"That's getting old." said Brian.

Padolm continued speaking, "Maskus have discovered one of our many prophecies, which involves the Cross-Over Crystals."

Then Lady Tremela got up and took Padolm's place to tell the story of the Cross-Over Crystals. "In every world, there is a Cross-Over Crystal. They are the connection between worlds that have the power to transport anyone to any world they want. They also have a special connection with the other crystals, and if some strange disturbance happens that involves magic, the crystals in other worlds might teleport anyone near those crystals, even if they are not activated. Our ancestors learned about these crystals when Mascasa was still young. The story is not very well known. It was passed down to chief to chief through the generations. Many parts were lost, but we do know that on one day, an immense power came to our world. The power was too much for anyone to handle and it almost destroyed the world. Until one day, goddesses came to our world and sealed the immense power away using three Cross-Over Crystals. The goddesses then gave us a prophecy that in many more years, a great evil will do something that will end up with a final battle with the King of Terror, and only the four chosen ones can stop it. That is said in the Cross-Over Crystals Prophecy you all see in this room." Everyone began looking around them to see the prophecy that for tells of what will yet to come.

They all turned to Tremela with disappointed faces and Stewie yelled out to her, "There's only like five pictures!"

"We know, just like this story, most of the prophecy was lost as well. In order, we know that the three Cross-Over Crystals will reveal themselves in sunlight, the description of the first chosen one, which is Peter; the heroes teaming up, the evil one doing something, and the final fight." explained Tremela. "From what we can tell, we can assume that the evil one is Maskus who will use the Cross-Over Crystals that were used to seal away the immense power to unleashed Mascasa, which is the King of Terror, and to use the immense power and the Cross-Over Crystals to attack all worlds!"

The gang was extremely horrified from this information. "I don't wanna die!" Chris yelled out.

Monkey tried to calm Chris down and asked Tremela, "If your people kept the Death Masks out of your city, then how did Maskus learn about the prophecy?"

Then Chief Padolm began talking again. "When our ancestors moved here, they made a pyramid first in which they've storied another telling of the prophecy that was blessed by the goddesses. We left it alone for all eternity to help preserve what is stored, which did better than our city here." Padolm then whispered to himself, "How did that happen?" Then he said to the gang, "When the Death Masks awaken, they moved right into the pyramid which can be seen out that window." The gang then looked out the window to see the pyramid which is poorly lighted while dramatic music was playing. "If the Death Masks fulfill their plan, then all life in all worlds are doomed, unless if all four chosen ones unite!"

"So now I'm here, but who are the other chosen ones?" asked Peter.

Lady Tremela answered his question. "We do not know yet. All we know is that they are in the worlds that hold the important Cross-Over Crystals. There is also good news with retrieving the crystals. Before returning the crystals, the goddesses put in parts of the prophecy inside the crystals just in case we loss parts."

"You mean the inscription written on the crystal I'd try to examine?" asked Bruce.

"No, it is said that the inscription holds the way to unleashing the immense power! There is a certain way to retrieve the parts."

Then Tremela thought for a moment about how the immense power could be unlocked. "We really have to do something about that."

Lady Tremela took out the Red Cross-Over Crystal and showed everyone the eye symbol on it. "Hey, how did you get that?" asked Peter.

Tremela ignored Peter. "At the beginning of the prophecy, it's tells to have the eye of the crystal facing the crystal's carving glowing red on the exact part of the prophecy with the carvings of the other two crystals. This will bring out a piece of the prophecy." Tremela did the instruction and then a pedestal rose from the floor in front of the crystals carving, amazing everyone. "All we have to do know is place the crystal on the pedestal and the part will appear." When Tremela did this, the crystal's glow became brighter and brighter until the light rose out of the crystal and on to the blank wall next to the description of Peter. Then the writing of the Green Eye People formed on it.

Chris, Peter, and Stewie were hopping up and down chanting, "Do it again!" Jozen was being irritated and whispered to his little sister Stella, "I'm having complete doubt in this guy!"

Peter heard Jozen and stopped hopping to march right to Jozen and asked him, "Why u no positive?"

Jozen folded his arms and told Peter, "Because you are acting completely like a kid, and your so ….. well you know."

Peter was getting angry by Jozen's comments, "Are you callin me fat?"

Jozen unfolded his arms and pointed to Peter with a smirk. "You're the one that said it."

"Oh your dead!" Just then, two guards came and pointed their spears at Peter. "Chris did it."

"Now, now." Chief Padolm said trying to calm Peter down. "Jozen just doesn't see that you can save us all. He can be very doubt full sometimes, especially to Americans. Except for two."

Jozen defended himself to his father. "I am aware by my doubt fullness, I was proven wrong before. Still, neither of them where like him." Peter is now picking his nose.

Padolm sighed and said, "I know he seems odd, but we need to trust the prophecy. Please listen to me."

Jozen turned quickly positive. "As you wish."

Lady Tremela walked to the next part of the prophecy and she read it out loud. "Our next hero is described as not a human, with sharp hair, and can out match anything in speed; but is not as popular as a plumber."

"Excellent." Chief Padolm pointed to Peter and said to him, "Peter Griffin, you and two or your friends of your choice must go to the other world that holds the next Cross-Over Crystal and the next chosen one."

Peter then told Padolm in confident, "Don't worry Padolm; Quagmire, Brian, and I will fulfill the prophecy."

Everyone in the room began cheering, except for Quagmire and Brian who are very pissed.

"What the hell Peter?" complained Brian.

"Why Brian and me, we hate each other!" Quagmire also complained.

"Because I'm the chosen one, and what I say goes. Besides, you two were already fighting alongside me, it was pretty obvious." Quagmire and Brian both agreed to this and they decided to deal with it.

"Alright Quagmire and Brian," Peter yelled out in a heroic voice. "Let's go to the next world!" Peter ran passed everyone and was about to exit the room, until Tremela put a force shield there to block Peter.

"Peter, we don't know were that world is. Besides, when the next crystal is activated, it may take like almost three days to locate the world."

Peter rubbed his nose and said, "Well then, what are we supposed to do till then?"

Stella then told the gang, "It's getting late, you can tell by the light crystals getting darker. Why don't we have dinner here and then you can sleep in your rooms of your choice in the palace. Then tomorrow, we'll show you around our city to meet the citizens and the new people that got warped here."

So everyone did what the girl said, they started walking down the hall to the dining room. On the way, Brian thought about something in the story of the Death Masks' awakening. "Lady Tremela, you said that only two people know about the Death Masks awakening. Who were they and what did they tell you?"

Tremela's emotions slowly lowered. "They couldn't really explain it so good. Even after witnessing the event, they couldn't really understand. They were in a rush and managed to explain that an old enemy of ours had something to do with it."

"So who are they?" Tremela emotions dropped deeper and Brian realized. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, but that is for another day. Enjoy yourself." Tremela lightened up and they entered the dining room. They all ate dinner which were mostly fish and vegetable. Peter refused to eat them before Lois shoved it all down his throat.

Jozen couldn't help but comment about Peter to his sister. "Just look at him, Stella. I don't see how he can do anything."

Stella looked at her father who wasn't paying attention to scold on Jozen. "Jozen, I know he's not like them, but what if he grew up some more. He could turn into a good chosen one."

Jozen sighed to himself. "I know that nobody could be like them. But I still remember a time when we all lived in peace. Before our struggle, before she ..." Jozen froze with his thoughts.

Stella patted him on his hand which caught his attention. "Jozen, I believe that everything will be O.K."

The smile upon her face lighten his spirit. "You're right. Maybe Peter will gain some knowledge and all four of the chosen ones will stop all this evil." After dinner, they all chose their rooms and then fell to sleep, waiting for their next day in the Hidden City of the Green Eye People.

**End of Cha-**

Peter Griffin suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Hey narrator, this chapter was all about talking, will the next chapter have action in it?" Peter asked, uhhh me?

Sorry Peter, no their won't be.

"Why not."

Because, next chapter is about, character development!

Peter fell to his knees and yelled out, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**End of Chapter**


	8. Just Hanging Around, part 1

**Chapter 8**: Just Hanging Around: Part 1

**I forgot to mention my original characters two chapters ago. They are Chief Padolm, Rezuly, Stella, Jozen, and Mascasa. You are all probably wondering if the Chief and his family are Original characters, where the Green Eyed People are from, …. On with the story!**

It was morning in the City of the Green Eye People. The light crystals began glowing again to shine upon the green stone buildings of the city. The citizens were getting up and starting with their daily lives. Even Quagmire was up, but for a different reason. He was teaching two hot native women servants to play spin the bottle. "O.K., I'll go first, giggity!"

But before he can start spinning, Lady Tremela's voice can be heard. "Everyone, the second crystal have been activated. Peter, Brian, and Quagmire; please come to the prophecy room."

"Damn it!" Quagmire yelled out in anger. So he walked to the prophecy room and met up with Peter and Brian who were both half asleep. Tremela pointed on the wall with the carving of the three Cross-Over Crystals, and now one of them is glowing blue. "The next crystal has been activated. Now, as you may remember, it will take a while to locate the world which houses it. So I want you three to be prepared. Jozen and Stella are going to give your friends and family a tour around our city. Once you recognized everything, please have the people help you by giving you food and tools needed for your adventure. You may also have the people who were warped here by the crystal's disturbance help you as well."

"Warped?" they all asked.

"Ah, I might have forgotten to tell you. Remember about if some magical disturbance happens to one of the crystals, the others will randomly sent anyone close by to where the disturbance happens? There is a section where they are currently staying. You might go there in the tour."

So the heroes ate breakfast and they joined the gang for the tour Jozen and Stella are giving. They showed them the main streets, important buildings, and some places to get food. Then they stopped at a very large gate that is the exit of the city, which is where the rest of the cavern leads, including the way to the Pyramid of Mascasa. "This is the gate that leads to were the Death Masks and other dangerous creatures live." Stella told everybody.

"Is this thing good enough to hold off the Death Masks?" asked Monkey.

Jozen answered Monkey's question. "This gate only holds off the dangerous animals, but do you remember the sacred treasure that was used to seal away Mascasa? The magic in it is still being used to this day. It provides us the magic for priests, priestesses, and the royal family like Lady Tremela and I. Currently the treasure is casting an invisible force field to prevent any Death Masks from invading. Would anyone like to see a demonstration?"

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" The gang agreed and on Jozen's command, two guards opened the gate. Jozen walked out and climbed down some stairs to get on the rocky ground with only a few patches of moss growing and some fungi. Just then, a Death Mask appeared, but this one was a new type. It is 3 feet tall, has a human figure, dressed the same as the Green Eye People, and was holding a spear.

"Hm, a Hunter this time," Jozen said to himself. So he cast a fire spell on it, which got the hunter mad and it began charging at Jozen.

"Oh no, be careful!" Meg yelled.

Stella on the other hand was not worrying at all. "Don't worry about him. He's a powerful fighter!"

Jozen was just standing there with a smile. When the hunter got close enough, Jozen jumped back to the stairs. The hunter didn't have enough time to stop itself. When it got right in front of the stairs, the force field stopped the hunter and electrocuted it. The hunter fled deep in the cavern.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Meg complemented Jozen.

"It was nothing at all….um; sorry, what was your name?" asked Jozen.

"Oh um, it's Meg." Jozen then shook Meg's hand, which caused Meg to blush.

Jozen notice this and thought to himself, "I don't like the look of this."

"Oh no, the character development is beginning!" Peter yelled out.

"I the tour over yet?" asked Chris.

"There is only one more place left, which is the section we have for the people from the other worlds to settle down. We call the section, Other World Side.

"That's a stupid name!" said Stewie.

So they walked near the palace to where the people from the other worlds were staying. The section of the city was decorated like a carnival. There are few people living there, but most of them were very well known characters; like Homestarrunner, Courage the Cowardly Dog, King DeDeDe, and Wario. The people appear to be setting up shops and mini-games. The only problem with this is that this is a fan fiction, not a video game, so most of the characters are completely useless. Peter was looking around and thought to himself, "Looks like the Death Masks weren't the only rip-offs from Kingdom Hearts. Hmmmmm, what's Kingdom Hearts again?"

Jozen told the gang what each person was doing, but the two activities that actually sound useful to the gang was a raffle for a valuable statue, run by Wario; and a bar. Peter and Brian darted away from the gang as soon as they heard the word bar. "Must find bar!" Peter and Brian chanted as they quickly look for it.

"Stop, you don't want to go there!" Jozen yelled in a worried voice.

"What's wrong Jozen?" asked Meg.

Jozen answered Meg in a disturbed voice. "The owner of that bar is,…well…not normal!"

When Peter and Brian found the bar, they were panting like crazy.

"Finally, beer!" Peter yelled.

"Now I can get a martini!" said Brian.

They walked into the bar and found nobody inside. "Hello, is anyone here?" Peter asked in the empty room, but nobody answered. The two walked to the counter to see if anybody's there.

"Damn it, I think they're closed." Brian signed, but before they left, someone rose from behind the counter.

The person appeared to be a well mannered man wearing glasses and a fancy robe while smoking on a pipe. The man also has a goatee. The man looked at Peter and Brian and then he spoke to them. "Hello, didn't here you come in. Greeting and welcome to Ask That Guy With The Glasses." Just then Beethoven music began playing.

Peter and Brian sat down and introduced themselves to the man. "Oh, so you're the chosen one, well then here's your first beer on the house." The man said politely.

Peter and Brian were very delighted by the man's generosity. "So what's your name?" asked Brian.

"My name is literally That Guy With The Glasses. Ask my parents why. I had just opened up this bar to serve beverages to the wonderful people living here, and I also answer stupid questions for free!"

"Stupid questions huh?" said Brian. "Well then you should talk to Peter."

Peter then asked TGWTG a question. "What will happen if someone asked you a smart question?" Brian was kind of surprised at Peter for not asking a stupid question right off the bat, but TGWTG answered Peter anyways.

"That is a very good question. You see I pretty much answer any question, as long as they pay."

"But you said that you answer questions for free?" Peter reminded him.

"Yes, I did say that. Also, did you know that anyone that believed that bull-crap is a Miss Piggy and a Gandolf the Grey's love child?"

Peter and Brian both started laughing at this. For thirty minutes Peter and Brian asked more questions for laughs. Until Brian asked just one more question that both Brian and Peter will regret forever. "Hmmmmm…. I got a smart question for you." Brian told TGWTG in a self proud voice. "How do we get people to stop believing in religion?"

TGWTG thought for a moment and then he answered, "Did you try slaughtering their children?" Both Peter and Brian stopped laughing and were shocked by what the supposedly polite bar tender just said. TGWTG continued his answer while getting out from behind the counter and slowly walk closer to Peter and Brian. The two stood up and walked to the door backwards while hearing more of TGWTG's answer. "Then you cut a huge hole in their tummies so you can slowly remove the organs while a chimpanzee slaps the kids for making too much noise." When they got to the door, TGWTG finished his answer, "Finally; when they are about to die, whisper in their ears that there is no Santa Claus." TGWTG then got a confused look on his face and then he said, "Oh, sorry, sorry, that is what I do on Arbor Day. Only without the pedophilia. Now the real answer is-" but before TGWTG could say anything else, Peter and Brian bolted out the door as fast as they can while screaming. TGWTG ran out and yelled to them, "Wait, come back, it was going to involve Jim Carry and equal rights for raccoons with my herpes!"

That Guy With The Glasses became really depressed and started walking back inside the bar, until he noticed something on the ground. It was a sack with a 'W' on is that had something inside. When he looked through it, he emotion turned from sad to happy when he took out what the object. It was an ancient Green Eyed People statue of a person with the mouth open. "This will make a great sex toy!" TGWTG thought to himself. He dropped the sack and was about to leave, until he thought of something else. "If someone find the sack empty, then that won't be good for business in this part of town. Don't want this place to have a high crime record. Well only recorded crime." So he was came up with a plan. He dug through his pocket and took out a green, obtuse angled shard of a large coin like object with inscriptions on it. "Good thing I've found this thing out of the city when I got here!" So he put the shard in the sack and went back inside. Right before the owner of the sack came back.

"Wa ha ah, I've fount it!" The owner was none other than Wario. "Now I can carry out the bidding for this statue and then a-me, Wario, can live in luxury here!" He threw the sack over his shoulder and walked away not knowing what he's carrying.

Much later, after the tour of the city was over, the gang went there separate way to do what ever they want in the city. Peter, after calming down from the bar incident, decided to do some shenanigans around the city that will cause major damage. "Alright, now my chemistry class will begin." Peter was teaching the Green Eyes about chemistry, put Peter only spoke with blabber and nonsense. The only words he said in English was "you get an F!"

Lois, Bonnie and her baby Susie, were hanging out with Rezuly for girl talk. Chief Padolm happened to walk by while they talked. "So how big does he get?" asked Lois.

"What do you mean? He is a full grown man. He was done growing for years." explained Rezuly.

"No, Lois was talking about that 'thing' he uses during bed." explained Bonnie.

"I still do not understand."

"And neither will I, ever." Padolm said to himself, thinking it was about women stuff.

Joe became one of the guards to help stop any Death Masks and other law breakers. He first inspected the weaponry of the Green Eyes. "Look at these, wittle stickys." He took all the spears off the guard's hands and snapped them in half. "THIS IS A KILLER!" Joe pulled out his gun and shot a can on the stand.

Quagmire was being his usual horny self. "O.K., who's here's not single?"

Bruce became Lady Tremela's assistant so he can study the Green Eye People's language and the prophecy. "Ahh, thank you for becoming my apprentice. I will first teach you the language of the Green Eyes." explained Tremela.

"Hooray!" said Bruce.

Monkey was eating a banana, and finally; Brian, Stewie, Chris, Meg, Stella, and Jozen were at Other World Side.

The kids, teen, adults, and dog were at Wario's Raffle, waiting for the drawing for the winner of the ancient statue, and Chris has a ticket for it. While he was waiting, Stella was telling Stewie and Brian stories, and Jozen was telling Meg about the time he had wrestled a giant praying mantis.

"Then, when the oddly headed messiah was born, all of nature was silenced; and to this day, we worship him as our semi-god!" Stella finished her story and then she walked away to the restroom.

Stewie was signing while watching her walk away and told Brian, "She totally digs me, that story was obviously about me!"

Brian took out a cigarette and smoked it. "Well Stewie, are you going to tell her that you work for Maskus?"

Stewie just realized that his alliance with Maskus could ruin his chance with Stella. "Oh no, this is not good!" Stewie pondered for a bit and then said to himself, "Maybe she's cool with the Death Masks?"

Stewie then over heard Jozen's story, "Then, after I had defeated the giant mantis, two Death Masks appeared. They were going to attack my half-sister, Stella, until I chased them away with my magic. She ran to me and told me that she hates the Death Masks and anyone working for them."

"F**k!" Stewie shouted. "What am I going to do?"

Brian took out the cigarette and blew out some smoke. "You can try quitting."

"Like you with that stuff? Come on, man. That's not good for you." Stewie thought about his alliance. "I can't do that, with Maskus's help I will be able to take over our world! I will take control of humanity and I could have them all read 'Faster than the Speed of Love'." Stewie smirked at what he just said. "Naw, I'm too nice to have them read that."

Brian finished up his cigarette, tossed it, and crushed it. "Didn't you hear Tremela, they might take over all worlds, including ours. They can easily betray you." Brian then thought of something and then asked Stewie, "Say Stewie, how did you meet Maskus?" Stewie told Brian how he appeared in his room and told him he'll help him in taking over the world in exchange for helping him get the crystal. "Just like that?" asked Brian, "You just automatically made an alliance with someone you just met, he could be a pedophile."

"Oh don't worry about that he's not. I saw a demonstration."

(Cutaway Gag)

Maskus and Stewie were in in Stewie's room talking. "So before I go on, is there anything I need to know about your neighborhood?" asked Master Maskus.

"Well there is a pedophile living here named Mr. Herbert. He's actually walking outside now." said Stewie while pointing out the window.

Maskus took out a dictionary to look up the word 'pedophile'. He was shocked about what he had found. "You mean these people actually exist?" shouted Maskus. So he opened a window and fired a green energy ball at Mr. Herbert and blasted him up in the sky.

When Mr. Herbert landed, he held up his thumb and said, "I'm O.K.!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

"You know, we should really do something about Mr. Herbert."

Back with Meg and Jozen, the future chief had just finished his story to Meg. "Wow; that was awesome!" said Meg. Then she asked Jozen, "Wait, did you just called Stella your half sister?"

Jozen then gotten a bit sad and told her, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Meg saw the sadness in his eyes and she asked him, "Say, do you want to go out tonight?" Unfortunately, Jozen was still thinking about what Meg asked first and didn't hear the second one, so randomly answered yes. Meg squealed real loud, which caused Jozen to snap out of his thoughts. "Great, I'll get ready right now?"

Meg ran off, leaving Jozen clueless. "What just happened?" Chris turned around and told him what happened. "What!?" yelled Jozen. "But she's so, so, ugly; and an American!" Jozen looked at Chris and apologized.

"Don't sweat it." said Chris. "But the date alone isn't your only problem; just asked Mr. Swanson and Brian."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!" Jozen then ran off trying to think clearly.

Thirty minutes later, Wario came on stage with the sack he was carrying "Okey dokey everyone, its a-time for the raffle for this attractive statue to make your business here the most attractive of them all!" Everyone in the crowd began cheering for their chance to win. "Now I shall pick a random ticket out of this jar." Wario put his hand in the jar and took out a ticket. "Now the winning number is,..0….0….0….0….0?"

Everyone was disappointed that they all lost, but Chris was happily yelling out, "I won, I won!" Chris ran to the stage to receive his statue.

"Wow, you're a-one lucky kid!" Wario complemented Chris.

Chris held out his hands while Wario took out the statue. When he took what was in the sack out, he was completely shocked. "What the," Wario yelled out seeing that there was only a shard green shard of a large coin.

Everyone gasped, but Chris was yelling out, "I love it!" So he took his prized and walked away.

"What happened to that statue?" said Wario while he was hopping mad and confused, until he notice the angry crowd around him. "That wasn't a statue, it was a piece of garbage, get him!" Then the crowd began chasing Wario everywhere until the greedy man ran out of the city and toward the Pyramid of Mascasa. The people gave up and walked back while some Death Masks noticed Wario. "Looks like another recruit." said one of them.

Later that day; Quagmire was holding a beverage while talking to a hot native. "Here it is, your first drug, oh, I mean alcoholic beverage."

Quagmire was about to give the drink to her, until Bruce came. "Quagmire, come quick, Lady Tremela has found the next world!"

Quagmire threw the drink on the ground and yelled out, "Damn it!" So he and Bruce walked to the palace.

When Quagmire, Bruce, Peter, and Brian met up with Tremela in the Room of Prophecy; they were wondering how, and for one person, why Lady Tremela found the next world so quick and easy. "I don't know how I did it," Tremela said to the gang, "It was far more easier to find than any other world out their. It must be very close. This means that tomorrow, you three will need to go to this world. Please stay here and rest for your next adventure. So they stayed in the palace for the rest of the day while Quagmire was cursing in his head.

During the night, in the palace, Jozen was rushing to his room while carrying an anaconda. "Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry!" said Jozen while panting. He was close to his room and a scent of hope was building up inside him, until it all vanished when he sees that someone had already beaten him to the door. "Meg!" Jozen yelled at Meg who was holding an ax.

"Jozen, listen to me." said Meg in a calm but horrifying voice. "Once that evil snake is out of your life, we can be together,….forever!"

"Please Meg, I've told you this before! I'm not interested in women who fears snakes!" The anaconda climbed close to his face. "He's been with me since I was a child!" Jozen said to try to get Meg to understand.

"Oh, don't you worry," said Meg before she licks the ax. "One day, you'll see the light, which is me…...so how about tomorrow?"

Jozen was thinking about what to say to get him out of a second date. "Uhm, you see Meg, tomorrow I have magic practice with Lady Tremela, than I go, um lock myself up to worship the gods for ummm, ten hours! You know, I should do that now!" Jozen jumped into his room and locked the door.

Meg was being turned on by the vision of Jozen. "Don't worry, Jozen. I'll show you that snakes are the enemy of women. Just like how God made it that way in the Garden of Eden."

(Cutaway Gag)

God was yelling to Meg, "I got rid of that law years ago! There are actually women out there who have snakes as pets! And what did Mosses staff turned into? Huh, huh!" God sat on his throne and thought of something, "Wait, if I created this world, then who created those other worlds?" God began to worry.

(End Cutaway Gag)

Inside Jozen's room, he fell into his bed as his anaconda slithered in a nest made from grass and stones. Jozen rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "What ... is wrong with her?!" the anaconda wrapped itself in fear of being chopped. Jozen turned to his pet. "If only I wasn't thinking about, that, again."

The anaconda rose it's head, showing that he it too knew what Jozen means.

Jozen took a deep breath and began drifting into sleep. " ... why did she have to go? ..."

**End of chapter**


	9. Stewie's Business Meeting of Evil

**Chapter 9**: Stewie's Business Meeting…of **Evil**!

At around midnight; everyone was asleep, except for Stewie. He was in his bedroom in the palace lying in his crib. He was thinking about what Brian had told him about being able to trust Maskus.

"Let's see, he seems like a nice fellow when we met, and he does have the power alone to help me take over my world. But on the other hand, I seriously don't know much about him, nor about the prophecy since it is missing pieces. Maskus could probably betray me like a robot, that's pretty much what the Death Masks are. Plus, Stella is so hot!"

Just then, something began glowing inside Stewie's shirt. Stewie took out his green eye necklace that Maskus have given him, which was the source of the glow. "Maskus must be calling." said Stewie. Stewie activated the necklace to talk to Maskus.

"Hello, Stewie?" said Maskus.

"I'm here, this better be important, it's past midnight and I get cranking when I don't get enough sleep!" complained Stewie.

(Cutaway Gag)

Stewie is sitting in his high chair being fed by Lois. "Here comes the plane." said Lois moving a spoon of baby food into Stewie's mouth. Stewie, with a grumpy attitude, took the spoon and fling the food right into Lois's mouth which caused her to gag. "That's for you and the fat man humping each other too loud!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

"Forgive me, Stewie. We have business to take care of. I require your present to a late meeting we need to have about this easily found next world. It will be at the pyramid." Maskus signed off. So Stewie took out a hover craft from under his bed and placed something in his crib. He hovered out of his window that was big enough for his hover craft and flew off.

Just then, Lois came in his room. "Just checking on my little baby." Lois walked to the crib and found what was in it, a robot Stewie.

"_Snore, snore, snore, and more sleep._" said the robot while fooling Lois.

Stewie flew through the cavern and landed in front of the Pyramid of Mascasa. All of the few light producing crystals were out for the night and the only other light source were torches leading up to the villainous looking temple. When he got to the stairs, he was greeted by two Hunters. "Welcome, evil child." One of the Hunters said. "Master Maskus is waiting for you upstairs."

Stewie climbed up the stairs and reached to the top, which made him completely out of energy and sweating. "Why the hell didn't I land up here?" So after a long rest, Stewie walked into the temple and was in the pyramid's prophecy room to find #52 and some other Death Masks fixing the head of Quetzalcoatl. Wario was also their. He and Maskus were talking to each other.

"And that's a-how I was chased out of the city." explained Wario.

Maskus was thinking about what Wario told him. "A broken part of a coin, that sounds very familiar..." Maskus saw Stewie and called over to him. "Stewie; there you are, the meeting is about to begin. So everyone in the room sat down on the floor around Maskus while he begins to start the meeting, until some people have some complaints. "Please tell me you guys can afford chairs!" said Stewie.

"Yeah, I expect to get paid for this." complained Wario.

Maskus ignored Stewie and Wario and began speaking, "Before we start this meeting, I will like to introduce our new allies. The first one is Stewie Griffin, the evil infant of the first chosen one, Peter Griffin" Stewie stood up and everyone clapped. "Our next ally is a powerful man that loves money and garlic, and who was kicked out of the city, Wario!"

Wario stood up and asked Maskus, "You're still going to pay a-me, right?"

"I'm surrounded by greedy bastards." Maskus thought to himself.

"As you may already know, the next world has already been found. We need to act fast to retrieve the Cross-Over Crystal before the chosen ones get to it. They are the only ones that can stop us from making all worlds paradise in our vision!" All the Death Masks began cheering. "We will need to explore the world and, from the information given to me by Wario, I will need to do an investigation. So for the world exploration, I assign Scouter #52 and Master Pigder to take command!"

#52 bowed to Maskus and told him, "Don't worry, my master. We'll retrieve it with no problem at all!"

"Good, and remember that if it's necessary, try to recruit a villain from that world. We will need all the help we can get for the Great Battle!"

Stewie was confused about what Maskus just said. "What Great Battle?"

"That will happen much later. It's in the prophecy, which _we_ have the complete version!"

Stewie and Wario became excited and they both looked around the room to see the prophecy, then they looked at Maskus with disappointment. "Most of the pictures are covered by sheets!" yelled Stewie.

"Why did you gone and do that for?" asked Wario.

Maskus was silent for a few second and then said, "So nothing is spoiled."

"Ohhhhhh" said both Stewie and Wario.

"Now then, our final part of the meeting, is me apologizing again to Master Quetzalcoatl for leaving Robo-Stewie alone which the chosen one used against him…sorry." Quetzalcoatl gave Maskus an irritated look.

The meeting was over and Wario went strait to bed while Stewie was asking Maskus something, "Master Maskus, I was wondering about a person I met named Stella?"

Maskus's eyes widen. He quickly picked up Stewie and he made close eye contact with him in a tell me, tell me way; not a perverted way. "How did you meet Stella, the one from the surface; where is she, was her husband with her, tell me!" Maskus turned psychotic as he shakes Stewie.

Stewie shouted to get Maskus's attention. "Calm down, man! I was talking about the chief's daughter, not some surface person who's married!"

Maskus calmed down completely and said to Stewie, "Oh." He dropped Stewie on the floor. Maskus took some deep breath and thought about what Stewie asked before. "Stella, the daughter of the chief, what about her?"

Stewie got up and asked him, "What will happen to our deal if I become_ friends_ with her?"

Maskus was staring at Stewie while pondering. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Stewie scratched his arm as he sheepishly said, "Well, she is hot. I just want to know if I start dating her, if that will bother your plans."

Maskus was still staring at Stewie and then he said, "If your wondering if she'll be killed, then no. No one will die till they see my master plan. But for you to 'go out' with her. I do not see any direct threat from this to my plan."

Stewie sighed in relief. "Oh good, she is so hot; I can easily see us dating."

(Cutaway Gag)

Stewie was sitting on his couch, until his cell phone started ringing. He answered the phone and said, "Hey babe." While listening, Stewie became irritated. "I was only talking to her, Stella! It's not like if I talk to another woman, it means I'm dating her! I see you talking to other guys and you don't see me acting like you." Their conversation lasted for five minutes and then Stewie said, "I'll pick you up at seven, honey."

(End Cutaway Gag)

Maskus was staring into space and then he asked Stewie, "How am I able to see your visions? Does this have anything to do with your 'technology'?"

Stewie answered in a happy tone, "Whatever, bye!" Stewie walked out happily back to his hover craft. "Oh, this is great; dating her will not ruieen Maskus's plan!" Stewie got into his hover craft and began to head back.

When he was half way there, Stewie emotions changed from happy to suspicious when he realized something. "Wait a minute, Maskus only said that she'll not die and not a threat to his plan; nothing about if I can or cannot date her. If I can't, he had plenty of time to stop me to let me know. Hmmmm, He also became a maniac when he thought I was talking about someone else from the surface, and he is going on some investigation that he didn't say anything about it." Stewie thought for a while, and then he said to himself, " Looks like Brian may be right about you. Maybe _I_ should do my own investigation on you, Maskus."

Meanwhile, at the pyramid; four different colored, floating, witch like, Death Masks wearing pointy hats and swirly eyes were watching Stewie leaving. They were called element witches, and they were watching Stewie.

"Stewie is out of site!" a red one said.

"And Wario is fast asleep, and farting." A blue one said.

"And now to tell Master Maskus!" a yellow one said.

"Come on now, not a moment to waste for our real meeting." said a green one.

The Element Withes floated inside the pyramid to meet Maskus and the other Death Masks in the prophecy room. "Are our _allies_ away?" asked Maskus. The three witches nodded their heads yes. Maskus then walked to one of the covered parts of the prophecy and removes the sheet. "Heh heh heh." he laughed as more Death Masks joined in, including two giant ones hidden in the shadows. "Let's go over how we will release the Immense Power!" All of the Death Masks in the room began laughing evilly.

In the morning, back at the city; the gang and the chief with his family were at the building where the gang first entered this world. Lady Tremela was talking to Peter, Brian, and Quagmire, who each have backpacks. "Remember, your next adventure is located in an unknown world. Your mission is to-"

"We find the crystal and the next chosen one, and we bring them both here! We get it already!" Peter rudely interrupts.

Tremela slapped Peter. "There is something else you don't know." She handed a necklace with a green eye to each of the three. "With these, you can communicate with each other, and me. When you get the Cross-Over Crystal, use the necklace to contact me so I can come to you and cast a spell to rid the Death Masks from that world, just as I did with yours."

The gang started examining the necklaces, and then Quagmire asked, "How do these things work?"

"All you have to do is think of the person with the necklace, and you can talk with them when they answer."

"Can you do a lot of other things on it besides talking?" asked Peter.

"Sorry, you cannot."

"Well this thing's obsolete."

Then the three cleared away from the gang so Tremela can send them to the next world. "Be careful out there." Tremela warned the heroes while casting the spell. Everyone cheered for the three as a Green Eye symbol formed under the three heroes.

"Good luck and fulfill the next part of the prophecy that will but an end to the Death Masks once and for all!" cheered the chief.

The symbol warped them on their next adventure. What will await Peter, Quagmire, and Brian in the world that is home for the chosen one that outmatches anything in speed?

**End of Chapter**


	10. Welcome to EGGMAN Land

**Chapter 10**: Welcome to EGGMAN Land!

**World**: Mobius

During the night, after the villains had their meeting, Scouter #52, the next Death Mask Master named Pigder, and a small army of Death Masks transported to the new world to gain a head start from the heroes.

"O.K. Master Pigder," said #52. "Our mission is to find the Blue Cross-Over Crystal and to find a villain in this world that we can recruit for help in our master plan. So I suggest we split up into separate teams to search more ground." Pigder, who of course is off screen, gave a big snort in agreement with #52. So they took a small number of Death Masks and separated.

#52 and two different sized Hunters, who are portrayed as the typical tall and skinny henchmen and the short and fat henchmen duo, are traveling to a light source they found that is believe to be a city.

While they were traveling, the two Hunters began arguing to each other about something that will make anyone near them to begin beating the crap out of them. "I'm telling ya, Stick. Pokemon is better than Digimon!" said the short and fat Hunter; wait, the other Hunter's name is Stick?

"Oh please Rock, Pokemon is practically illegal dog fights. Digimon fight for a reason, to fight _digital_ dictators! said Stick. Oh great, the other guy's named Rock. Stick and Rock, Stick and Rock, what the hell Godzilla2915….unless. So the narrator, um… that's me, went to check on something. Then I came back with a bag of sugar. If I have Godzilla2915's sugar, then he has my….. oh are you guys still reading this? Uh there names suck, back with the story. (How does he get those simple names Stick and Rock from _that_?)

#52 was getting so annoyed by the two's argument that he lost his temper and he yelled at the Hunters, "Would you two just shut up! Nobody cares about which one is better! Who the hell came up with your names, Stick and Rock! What's happening to the creativity in this world, huh, huh!" #52's mask began cracking on the top from his anger. The two Hunters panicked and they began trying to calm him down.

"Please calm down #52!" said Stick.

"Yes, please; if you show your angry side, our mission might get ruined!" said Rock.

#52 calm downed while the crack on his mask was healing. "Sorry about that," said #52. "My temper's going to be the death of me and anyone around if I….." #52 stopped talking and stared ahead. Stick and Rock turned around and saw that they were very close to the light source. What they thought was a city turned out to be an amusement park with a large sign at the entrance saying 'EGGMAN Land'. "Amazing." said #52. "This must be called an amusement park? I've heard about these. They contain nothing but fun and high prices." So the Death Masks walked right into the park and Stick and Rock became excited by all the rides.

"Oh boy, I'm going on the roller coaster first!" said Rock.

"And I'm going into the Shoot the Hedgehog water gun game!" yelled Stick.

Before the two Hunters can run off, #52 grabbed them and he reminded the two of their plans. "If Master Maskus catches us goofing off and not looking for the Cross-Over Crystal or a villain, he'll torture us by making us tell the people that the cast of Destination Truth are professional paranormal investigators. Just like he did with Fat Hunter #135.

(Cutaway Gag)

Fat Hunter #135, a fatter version of a Hunter with a shield covering its belly, is at a city standing on a crate giving a speech to a crowd of people. "And that is why filming home movies and running strait to a dinosaur are what makes the cast of Destination Truth professionals." Then the crowd started booing and throwing objects at the Fat Hunter.

(End Cutaway Gag)

"But maybe we can find a villain here." said Stick.

"And maybe a villain made this whole place to be his base." said Rock.

#52 tapped his mouth to think and gave a sarcastic answer. "Oh sure; because as we all know, only true villains build their bases as loud, flashy, fun lands!" The two Hunters didn't understood #52's sarcasm and they began stupidly chatting again.

"And that could be the villain's statue over there." Rock said as he points to something.

The three Death Masks walked over to a statue of a bald, fat, man wearing glasses and weird clothing, and the statue also have a large mustache. There was also a sign on the statue, so #52 began reading it. "Welcome to EGGMAN Land, built by your favorite _villain_ with the I.Q. of 300, Dr. Ivo EGGMAN! Now please follow my _evil_ bidding."

#52 was dumbfounded that Stick and Rock were right about a villain would build their base as an amusement park. He slowly turned to the Hunters who are now posing like geniuses. "O.K., you two are right about this place, but we need so see if this Egg guy will be good enough for that _special_ _job_ and the Great War."

They looked around and found a convenient boat ride called 'The Tunnel of Information on Eggman' so they got on the boat and their ride began. The ride had a multiple of small projections about Eggman as they floated by each one. "Hello, I am Dr. Eggman. I am the brilliant scientist that designs so many robots you see all around you." The projections showed some of the robots like lady bug robots called Moto Bugs and crab robots called Crabmeats. "Each robot has a small animal inside to power them up. A brilliant fuel source discovered by me."

"So he has animals running on wheels for power? That sounds evil!" Stick said to #52.

"And completely stupid." said #52 as he folds his arm.

They continued through the ride and saw a projection of someone that looks very familiar. "and this is Sonic the Hedgehog. He hates the kind of rule I have plan for all of you and he will stop at nothing to ruin your future lives. His ego will be the end of us all!"

Rock hopped up and down as he pulled on Stick's clothing. "Say, that guy looked just like the next hero that is described in the future story on the wall back home."

#52 got a good look at the image of Sonic. "Blue fur, spikes, red shoes, huge ego. That's Sonic alright." #52 smiled the best he could with his 'X' shaped mouth. "Stick and Rock, we have ourselves a villain for our army!"

When the ride ended, the Death Masks started their search for Dr. Eggman. Stick and Rock looked through haunted houses, halls of mirrors, and even egg sandwiches stand, but they couldn't find him. Then #52 dragged them to the center of the amusement park, a large building that looks like the doctor, so they can look were he will obviously be.

When they entered the building, they found something that was not what they were expecting. "Say, this place is all dusty!" said Rock.

"Something tells me that nobody been here for a while." said Stick.

"and something tells me Maskus will only assign you two for fighting only for now on!" said #52.

They traveled through the dark building looking for Dr. Eggman. They went through almost all the rooms and found only more dust and robot parts, when they walked into the last room, Rock and Stick collapsed from exhaustion. "We're tired #52, can we take a break?" the two Hunters both said.

"Would you two just stop it!" yelled #52. #52 leaned on a wall and thought to himself, "I really hope these two aren't involved in anything else."

But the typical event happened, #52 accidentally pushed a button that turned on the lights and the machinery that are in there. The room turned out to be a storage room for different kinds of robots. All the robots turned on and they began moving aimlessly like enemies in a plat-former video game... what, too obvious? The Death Masks saw some robots they have seen from the boat ride like Moto Bugs and Crabmeats, and some new ones like purple wasps called Buzz Bombers, caterpillars called Caterkillers, and red fish called Choppers.

#52 was looking around the room and he said to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this. It's best if we do not do anything else here."

Then he saw Stick and Rock are about to press a button in front of three large tubes that have warning signs saying 'Do not activate!'The two Hunters both said in horrible Dee Dee impressions, "Ohhhhhh, what does this button do?" #52 started running to stop the Hunters, but it was too late. They pressed the button and opened the three tubes.

When the tubes opened, smoke came out first, covering what was inside them. Then in the smoke, three pairs of red eyes began glowing, two of them looked like large eyes of an animal, while the other was small and seems like a small line. "_Eggman, is that you_?" one of them said to the Death Masks. The red eyed beings walked to the Death Masks, who are now shaking in fear, and they got a closer look at the Heartless knock-offs. "_You're not Eggman_!" one yelled. Three shadows are now covering the Death Masks.

"Are we going to die?" The two hunters asked. While #52 can only stared at what was activated.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Don't worry, Sonic will appear in the next chapter….at the end.


	11. Green Hill Zone, Act 1

**Sorry for the long wait, hope E3 was great for everyone, except for any FPS fanboys and girls who are also anti-Nintendo semestite. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(That was just a joke, I don't really mean that. I like Nintendo games and Halo. I also don't know if I spelled semestite right ... oh will you just get a life?)**

**Chapter 11:** Green Hill Zone, Act 1

In the mourning, far away from where Scouter #52 was, there was a large and beautiful green landscape with large lakes and high cliffs. There were also strange looped land formation, spikes on the ground, and some T.V. scattered around.

The green eye portal appeared and out comes Peter Griffin, Quagmire, and Brian. "Well that was a bumping landing." said Peter Griffin as he stood up.

"You know, stating the obvious is stupid." said Quagmire.

They looked around the environment and were completely frozen from the beautiful scene. "Wow, this place is amazing!" said Peter while looking at the environment.

"Yeah, just like where fat ass businesses like to destroy." said Brian.

"Just look at this place, just listen to this background music, I can easily imagine myself banging someone here, oh? said Quagmire.

After a while of looking around, the three began planning on what to do. Brian was the first to talk, "So now we are in a wonderful wilderness that does not have any sighs of cities, but it does have bridges and weird floating platforms swinging left and right, so I suggest we find someone and ask….." Then Brian noticed that Peter and Quagmire are both ignoring him while starring into the landscape still.

"This place is so beautiful, I wonder what it's called?" asked Peter. Right on queue, words formed in front of the heroes saying 'Green Hill Zone, Act 1' "Well, we now know the name; and that this world, dimension, whatever runs on videogame logic."

Brian gotten very annoyed at the two. "You guys, are you forgetting our mission."

Peter then answered, while doing a heroic pose, "Of course not Brian! We need to find the Cross-Over Crystal and the hero!" Peter took off his backpack. "And we have the perfect tools right in here."

"Well, what you got?" asked Quagmire. Peter took out his special tools that he said will help the heroes on their quest.

"Roller blade equipment?" asked Brian. "So you think these will help?"

Peter was putting on his roller blade equipment while explaining. "They are not just any old roller blades. As you can see under the roller blades, you can see wheels that can make me move!" Brian and Quagmire both glared at Peter for his stupidity. "Well if that's not impressive enough, they can also…." Something coming their way took Peter's attention. "Oh my God, a chilidog stand!" Peter had found a chilidog stand operated by a squirrel.

"Good, now we can get some directions." said Brian.

The three walked to the squirrel to get some directions, but before they can do that, Peter wants chilidogs. "Oh boy, real food instead of vegetables!" Peter asked the squirrel how much the chilidogs are.

"Well, well," said the squirrel. "You have quite the appetite for chilidogs as much as my best customer. They are seven gold rings each."

Without any rings, Peter asked the squirrel if he takes any other form of money. The squirrel shook his head no, so Peter did the next logical thing. He picked up the squirrel, threw him off the cliff, and he began to chow down on the chilidogs.

"You idiot, we need that squirrel to, wait a minute." Brian was pondering to himself, and then asked Peter if the operator was a squirrel. Peter turned around, with his face covered in chili and his mouth filled with chilidogs, and slowly shook his head yes. Brian gave a thumb up and he let Peter continue eating.

When Peter was done, he roller bladed back to Brian and Quagmire who are looking at a map they got from the stand. "O.K. looks like the nearest town, Emerald Town, is pretty close from here." said Brian.

"There better be female _human_ women there, I am no furry…wait, am I?" asked Quagmire.

Peter then said to the two, "So did you guys find anythi…" Peter stopped talking and he put his hands on his belly while moaning.

"Are you o.k. Peter?" asked Quagmire.

"I don't know, I fell like," Then Peter began farting.

"Peter..." said Brian and Quagmire.

"Well, what did you expect?" said Peter. "I ate chilidogs." Peter's farts became louder and louder, while their force were also becoming stronger as well, which caused Peter to move with his roller blades. "What the hell's happening?" Peter then realized that his farts are pushing him. So he skated around Brian and Quagmire. "Hey guys, look at what my farts can do!" Brian and Quagmire are now holding there breaths. Peter then farted in a straight direction away from his friends. "I wonder how long this will last?" asked Peter. Peter suddenly stopped farting and he slowly came to a complete stop. "Well I guess I spoke too soon." Peter was about to turn around; until, Peter made an extremely forceful and loud fart that made him travel at super sonic speed, and within seconds, Peter was out of sight.

Brian's and Quagmire's jaws dropped from what they have just witnessed. "Oh my God!" said Quagmire. "I uh, I uh," said Brian right before they both puked.

After a while of disbelief, Brian and Quagmire began sitting around for Peter to return. An hour past and Quagmire had finally lost his patience. "O.K. that's it," Quagmire stood up and marched away from Brian. "I'll go look for that damn crystal and the hero while Peter's farting and you will just sit their writing some uninspired story so I can get back and hump the Green Eyes women!" While he was marching away, he unfortunately stepped on a strange moving platform on the ground called a Dash Panel and is now being forcefully dragged on the ground with horrible pains from the friction. Brian stood up and began laughing out loud as he walked backwards, which caused him to walked right into a red object called a Spring that send him flying right into the air and into more Springs which will cause multiple injuries everywhere.

Mean while, deep within Green Hill Zone, a Fire Ele. Witch and a turtle like Death Mask that has a large sharp beak and wheels for feet, called a Speed Shield, met up with each other.

"Any sign of Stick, Rock, and #52?" asked the Ele. Witch.

"No sign, you?" asked the Speed Shield. The Ele. Witch shook its head no. They both signed. "This is disgracing, we were only here for less than a day and we lost contact with some of our troops!" The Speed Shield began panicking while speeding in pointless directions. "If they were defeated, they would be back home at the check point that was made before Mascasa. They must be captured or something!" The Speed Shield began moving more quickly. "We failed Master Maskus, he will not like this at all!"

The Fire Ele. Witch grabbed the Speed Shield and it began comforting the turtle Death Mask. "Stay calm, we need to concentrate on our mission, and on finding those three." The Ele. Witch then took out a pile of paper with pictures of the missing Death Masks. "I have made these missing posters that each Death Mask will have when they see the natives of this world, here is yours." So the Ele. Witch handed a poster to the Speed Shield. "The faster we can find #52, the faster we will accomplish out mission."

The Speed Shield was about to leave, but thought of something. "Say, remember what we were told about the events here?"

The Red Element Witch thought about it. "Yes, I do recall being told about what will happen here. Do you think that the villains of the Hedgehog had ..."

But just then, Peter came with tremendous power and punched both of the Death Masks, sending them back into their world. "Ha, two Death Masks down!" yelled Peter. Peter have been traveling through Green Hill Zone exploring everywhere at super sonic speed. He have also been collecting rings, escaping traps, going around the weird looped formations, and defeating more Death Masks that paid no attention to him at first. He even ran into Fat Hunters and their shielded belly blocked Peter while he was farting and he took quite some damage, but Peter managed to bet them by attacking from behind. "This is the most fun I ever had beside sex!" yelled Peter in excitement. "Now I know haw it feels to be half Superman and half Roadrunner."

(cutaway)

There is a …..oh God! Is that the half superman half road runner? Good God, that thing is the most disgusting thing in existence! Now I know what Godzilla2915 used _that_ for! I-I can't even describe it! (puking) huh-aha oh no! Wile E. Coyote and Lex Luther, get out of there! Oh no oh no, it's too late! Wait, is it; no, no, nooooo! (puking)

(end cutaway)

Back at the chili dog stand, Quagmire and Brian have limped themselves back to give themselves the proper healing time Fox usually gives them and now they are back on their feet.

"Let's just head to Emerald Town without pissing each other off and we'll meet up with Peter later." So the two traveled to the town without Peter. They traveled through Green Hill Zone and it's unique landscape, collecting rings, avoiding spikes, and they even fought some Death Masks. They were o.k. fighting them off, but the Ele. Witches bothered them by flying around and shooting their specific type of element at them. They got hit by ice from blue witches, and lightning from yellow Witches. The worst of them were the Green Ele. Witches. They can heal the other Death Masks. Luckily, Quagmire used his bazooka to blast the witches.

When the two gotten very close to the town, they decided to take a five minute break. "Man, this sucks!" complained Quagmire.

"Yeah," Brian agreed, "Death Masks attacking us and Peter's not here."

"Actually those Death Masks didn't seem to attack us at first, but who cares."

The two were resting behind some large bushes, until they heard a loud scream. "Heeeellllllp!"

Quagmire and Brian both got up and started looking around for that cry. "Oh crap, it must be the Heartle-, I mean Death Masks attacking someone!" said Quagmire. Brian looked behind the bushes and found the source of the scream. It was from a tired little bunny girl that was with a strange, light blue, flying creature with her, and they were surrounded by not Death Masks, but three robots that looks like two lady bugs and a wasp.

"_Where is the Blue Cross-Over Crystal of the Green Eyes' prophecy?"_ asked the Moto Bug. The bunny girl was still shaking in fear while trying to call for help.

Brian turned to Quagmire and he told him what is happening. Unfortunately, when Quagmire heard 'bunny girl', he thought of something else. "A Play Boy Bunny in trouble!" Quagmire bolted out of the bushes and ran right in front of the bunny girl. "Don't worry, pilot Glen Quagmire, is here to save the day!" That's when he realized the bunny girl is not what he was expecting. "Well this is a cock tease."

The bunny girl looked up at Quagmire with here big, frighten, adorable eyes. "Are you going to save me Mr. Glen?"

Quagmire's depression faded away when he saw how frightened and young the little girl is, so he took out his bazooka and turned to the hostile robots while Brian joined in. "Time to kick some metal aaaa-Butt!"

One of the Moto Bugs attacked first. It charged right at Brian and slashed him. Brian began digging while throwing dirt in the Moto Bug's eyes, making its vision poor. It drove right in to the hole and the dog started chewing on it.

Quagmire was fighting the other tow robots. While he was dodging the Moto Bug, he was in a fire fight with the Buzz Bomber. The Buzz Bomber kept dodging Quagmire's missiles while shooting at him. Quagmire came up with an idea. When the Moto Bug came back, he stopped it with his foot like a toy, picked it up, and threw it at the Buzz Bomber. The wasp robot dodged it but it turned to watch the Moto Bug due to the change in the battle. Then Quagmire used his advantage and shot the robot with a direct hit.

At Brian's fight, the dog threw the Moto Bug out of the hole. The falling Moto Bug landed on the other robot, and they both broke. The two sidekicks cheered for their victory, but they both stopped when the remains of the robots began acting strangely. Just then, small animals popped right out of the scrap metal and they hopped away. "After seeing Peter farting like that, nothing is going to surprise me here." stated Brian.

The bunny girl and the creature both began cheering and they walked to their heroes. "You've saved me, my friend, and even the animal trapped inside Dr. Eggman's badniks!"

Quagmire and Brian were kind of confused about the Eggman and Badnik part, but they introduced themselves first. "I'm Glen Quagmire, but you can call me Quagmire."

"And I'm Brian Griffin, a brilliant Author and-"

"Shut up!"

The bunny girl introduced herself to her savior. "My name is Cream." The blue creature began flying around the sidekicks while saying, "Chao, chao." Cream "And that is my chao friend, Cheese."

Quagmire and Brian ignored the pun and they started asking questions about the robots. Cream told them about Dr. Eggman and how he traps animals inside robots to power them up. Even though this sounds horrible to Glen and Brian (both as a villainous scheme and a stupid environmental message), they had to also ask about a strange glowing crystal the Moto Bug was asking. "I've seen one just like that." said Cream. "It was found yesterday out in the ground when they were setting up for the most pointless competition in the world. The crystal is now the prize for it."

"Looks like we need to enter this _pointless_ competition in order to try to win the crystal." said Brian.

Cream heard what Brian had said. "Sorry Mr. Brian, this competition is a race, and you should know who will win." Both Quagmire and Brian gave Cream a confused look. "You don't know who it is, are you two from here?" The two sidekicks gotten nervous about Cream finding out about that they were from another world, so they just told her that they are just tourists. "Oh, if your tourists, then I'll tell you about him." Cream was now describing the one that can't lose in a race while Cheese was flying around. "He is just like a super hero. He can travel really fast, faster than a bullet. He even saved the world a lot of times. He even have a lot of girls chasing him. Well one girl, but he doesn't seem to enjoy it." While Cream was talking, somethings were watching them from in the bushes. "He is call the Fastest Thing Alive, and his name is….." But before she can give the name of the fastest thing alive, the ones watching them jumped from behind the bushes and surrounded the three. "Oh no!" cried Cream while Cheese was hiding behind her. "More Badniks!" Six knight-like crab robots, called Crawls, have surrounded them and are ready to attack.

The two sidekicks were getting ready to defend themselves, until they realized something, "Great, out of ammo." said Quagmire.

"I'm not getting near those shields!" said Brian after having flashbacks of those springs.

Cream and Cheese were both scarred that their two heroes couldn't help her, but then her fear disappeared when Cheese pointed at something over the distance. "Thank goodness, I think he's coming to save us!" Cream pointed to the direction to show Quagmire and Brian. Something was heading toward them at top speed. "That's the one I was telling you about!" The person reached them within seconds and ran around them to take out all the robots, thus freeing the animals and saving Cream, Cheese, Quagmire, and Brian. When the person stopped, he was covered by a dirt cloud.

Cream and Cheese were both cheering again. "Hooray, you've saved us, thank you Mr. Son….." Cream stopped talking and sniffed the air. "Ewww, what's that?" Cheese fainted due to the smell and Cream caught him. The dirt cloud cleared up to reveal someone Cream doesn't know. "Hey, you're not him, who are you."

The so called mysterious hero gave his name. "I'm Peter, Peter the Griffin!" Peter was silent for a moment and then said to himself, "Why the hell did I say it like that?"

"Peter you came just in time!" Quagmire complemented Peter. So Peter's friends filled him in about the next Cross-Over Crystal, Dr. Eggman, and the racing competition while Peter was taking off his roller blade equipment.

While they were talking, Cream was deep within her thoughts. "This mister is fast, I wonder if he's as fast as….no, it just can't be." So after Peter was filled in, he wanted to join the race using his new found power. Cream and Cheese lead them to Emerald Town.

While they were leaving, right on a tree, something invisible appears to be moving. Then two red eyes opened up slightly. "_Data confirmed, chosen one and friends heading to find the Blue Cross-Over Crystal just as the bizarre mask creature, #52 said. Must follow and find Crystal, just as the three temporary bosses ordered"_ So the invisible thing jumped from the tree and traveled close to the ground using its four jet engines to follow them.

When the gang arrived at Emerald Town, they saw that the whole place was decorated for their pointless race. While walking to the sign-up booth, Peter was gloating to himself. "This Fastest Thing Alive won't know what'll hit him, when _I_ win!" They stopped when someone called Cream's name. The five turned to see something that was strange to the heroes, an orange fox with two tails. The fox walked to Cream and said, "There you are, your mother said it's too dangerous in the outskirts of town now. Badniks have been roaming around everywhere and strange masked creatures are going around asking people about seeing their missing comrades and a crystal."

"Well then, bring on the competition." said Peter.

The fox then noticed Peter and his friends. Cream introduced each one and told him how they've saved her from Badniks. "Thank you Peter, Quagmire, and Brian. I hope they didn't give you guys too much trouble, by the way, my name's Tails."

"Trouble?" Peter began gloating again. "They couldn't stand a chance with my speed!"

Tails was a bit confused about what Peter said. Cream told him that he wants to enter the race to win, no joke. Tails was even more confused. "Well….if you're entering the race, you can follow me, I was going to meet someone there."

So Tails lead them to the boot. While walking, Peter was staring at Tails's tails while trying not to blurt something out. Brian was getting worried that Peter will say something about Tails's two tails. "Please Peter, please don't say anything!"

Peter was trying as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough and he spoke out loud. "Grown-up Mara Wilson is kind of hot." Everyone gave Peter a confused look, but they decide to ignore him.

When they arrived at the booth, Peter walked to it and signed up. A turtle operating the booth sarcastically asked Peter, "So you think you have a shot at winning?"

Peter then said in a confident voice, "I'm sure am, I am going to be crowned the fastest thing alive!"

The turtle scratched his head. "You're tone is not fitted enough for your sarcasm joke."

Peter then said in a serious voice, "I swear to God and Sega that I am serious." The turtle was shocked and motionless at what Peter just said. Peter was trying to get his attention but thought the turtle didn't believe him. "You don't think I can do it, huh?"

Peter took a megaphone from the booth and gave a speech to everyone around. "Attention animals, I bet that you all think that no one can win a race against this so called 'Fastest Thing Alive'. But I, Peter Griffin, am here to prove that phony-baloney theory wrong! I will race this thing and I will win and retrieve the Blue Cross-Over Crystal to fulfill the prophecy, and then _I_ will be forever known as 'The Fastest Thing Alive'!"

Everyone that was listening to Peter was now frozen with their eyes popping out and their jaws dropped. "Did…did…..did…he," Tails was so shocked that he wasn't able to finish his question.

Everyone was silent, no voices, animals, or even the wind; Peter looked around the still animals and heard nothing. "Was it something I said?"

Peter then notice something far away. Whatever it was, it was coming to them as fast as Peter was traveling before. The object got close enough to slide right to Peter. After brushing off the dirt, Peter got a good look at the person; it was a blue, spiked creature with green eyes and was wearing red shoes and white gloves. "Who the hell are you?"

The creature held out his arm and gave a thumbs down. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I will like to know, what did you just say before?"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I have some things I want to say.

If you don't know by now, all Death Masks are based on Heartless, except for the Masters. (The Speed Turtle was actually based of a car-heartless that first appeared in KHII.)

Grown-up Mara Wilson is hot…she played as Matilda in that movie about a psycho kinesis girl, remember. Just watched the Nostalgia Critic's review "A Simple Wish."


	12. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Warning: This Chapter contains SPOILERS for Sonic Generations**

**Chapter 12:** Sonic the Hedgehog

In Emerald Town, surrounded by a crowd of animals, there is a huge argument between Peter Griffin and Sonic the Hedgehog. "So let me get this straight, you _think_ that you are able to beat me in a race, with that gut?" Sonic said to Peter as he still ponders if Peter was actually being serious.

"You don't know who you are talking to. I am Peter Griffin, one of the four chosen ones of the Cross-Over Crystals Prophecy of the Green Eyes from another world which will help defeat an evil army about to awake ultimate power to rule all worlds." Brian tried to whisper to Peter in an angry tone, but of course it didn't work.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sonic. "But there is no one alive who can run as even close to my speed!"

Peter began laughing. "Run? I don't run, I fart!"

Sonic also began laughing, but stopped after realizing what the last part was. "Did….did you just say fart?"

Peter put his roller blades equipment back on. "Everyone stand back!" So the people moved away so Peter can show a demonstration. He started super sonic farting. He farted to the other side of town and back, while everyone was coughing and fainting.

When Peter came back, Sonic was completely shocked and confused, just like everyone else. Sonic slowly retracted his dropped jaw and took deep breaths to calm himself, only to inhale some of the gas. After coughing, he shouted, "How are you able to do _that_?"

"Oh, I had some chilidogs." said Peter.

"That….that… Alright, that has got to be against the rules or something!"

Then the turtle said, "Well actually, he's using chilidogs as fuel, which is what all food is. Plus; you, Sonic, wear special shoes that protect your feet from your speed."

The fat man started gloating from the turtle's words. "See, it's allowed, so now I can race you and _win_!" Thanks to Sonic's ego, it didn't took him long to yell louder from Peter gloating.

While the two were arguing, Quagmire and Brian were talking to each other about Sonic. "This guy defiantly matches the next chosen one's description." said Quagmire.

"You're right, he's not human, has sharp hair, and he is incredibly fast! Then he has to be one, but I wonder what 'being less popular than a plumber' is all about?" They both looked at sonic getting angrier at Peter. "It's probably best not to ask him now."

Peter and Sonic argued for fifteen minutes until the turtle broke it up. "Please, the only way to find out who's faster is to win the big race tomorrow at noon."

Sonic and Peter looked at each other and they both said, "You're on!" They both marched away, getting ready for their race to see which one is truly, 'The Fastest Thing Alive'.

**End of Chapter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh wait a minute. Sorry, there's still more to this. So over on the other side of town, Peter was training while talking to his two friends. "Sonic, the next chosen one? As if!"

"Listen Peter, he matches the description perfectly" said Brian.

Peter stopped training (which was just eating Chillidogs). "I don't believe you two see the problem. The only way if he's the chosen one if he beats anyone in speed, and _I'm_ faster!"

Brian had his arms folded and said to Peter, "You're being as over confident as Dodo's!"

(Cutaway Gag)

Two dodos are watching their own kind being hunted down.

"There goes Ted." said one Dodo in a calm tone.

"Yeah, good thing there will always be Dodo's!" said the other one.

Peter Griffin then suddenly came into the cutaway. "Hey, you know what'll be funny, if one of them said their feathers can cure cancer."

"No Peter, just no."

(End Cutaway Gag)

Meanwhile, at the starting point of the race; the prize of the race, the Blue Cross-Over Crystal, is on display. Tails was given special permission to examine the crystal with a scanner. Cream, Cheese, and Sonic were with him. Cream and Cheese were watching Tails working while Sonic was running back and forth. "Who does he think he is?" asked Sonic. "He just pops out of nowhere and he claims he's faster than me, _me_!"

Tails stopped his research and began talking to Sonic, "Don't get too worried, Sonic. He can't be faster; he's probably just an idiot." Sonic began calming down while still running. "You can out speed anyone, even robots.

Sonic noticed that Cream wasn't paying attention to them. She looked like she was thinking about something. "Hey Cream, something on your mind?" asked Sonic after stopping.

Sonic took her attention off her thoughts. "I was thinking, even though Mr. Peter and his friends did save me and Cheese, they did came here today just like those mask guys, and when the Badniks started appearing everywhere. I think that's kind of strange."

Sonic thought about what Cream said. "It is true they came here all on the same day." Sonic thought for a while, until he spoke out, "Say Tails, what if Peter's up to something with those mask guys and the Badniks."

"Those masks don't seem to be violent, but that doesn't mean they're nice at all." Tails scratched his head about Peter. "I hope you're not randomly blaming Peter for all this."

Just then, a Scouter came with a poster. "Excuse me, have you seen these three missing Death Masks; and a glowing crystal with a green eye on it?" Tails noticed the crystal he was studying matched the description from the Scouter. Not knowing their true agenda, he hid it behind his two tails and shook his head no.

"Oh, well if you seen them, please tell a Death Mask, we need the crystal for a perfect world in our vision." The Scouter then walked away, but he stopped and turned around. "One more thing, beware of a fat man, a skinny guy with a huge chin, and a dog that's full of himself when it comes to knowledge." The Scouter walked away to find his allies.

"Well that was convenient." said Sonic. So Sonic and his friends got back with their conversation. "Well, they're called 'Death Masks'; that kind of gives away that they're evil." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but they seem to have a peace plan for the world, which Eggman would hate. Actually that what Eggman would call his plans." laughed Tails.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them until they find their friends, but looks like they want us to beware of that over confident farting fatso, Peter." said Sonic.

Tails checked out his scanner for the analyse of the crystal. "So what does your scanner say Mr. Tails?" asked Cream.

"From this scanner, the crystal does have a strange energy reading I've never seen before." explain Tails. "Not even a Chaos Emerald has a similar reading like this. Where ever it came from, it looks like some unknown civilization left a message and this eye on it. It could be for a religious ceremony, or perhaps it belonged to a king, maybe it could be a part of a puzzle."

Sonic looked up into the sky and notice the sun going down. "It's getting dark, I need all the rest I can get to race Peter tomorrow, so if the Death Masks or Peter and his friends are the bad guys, I vote Peter, we can take care of them just like Eggman."

Sonic said good night to Tails, Cream, and Cheese and left for home. While he was running, he remembered what the Scouter said before and stopped to think out loud. "A perfect world in their vision, maybe I should keep an eye on both. Nobody said it's either good or evil.."

So Sonic started running again, unknowingly that the Scouter that was talking to him before was watching him. "Looks like Sonic may consider us an enemy too, but it won't matter if he still considers Peter an enemy also. Just like what Master Pigder wanted." The Scouter made a dark portal and jump in, but then he began thinking to himself. "Still, I do wonder where Scouter #52, Stick, and Rock are. Also, what's the deal with those robots anyways?"

Meanwhile, back at the crystal's display, after Tails took Cream and Cheese home, the invisible thing that was following them appeared to reveal itself to be a Newtron, a chameleon-like Badnik that can camouflage with its surrounding. _"Cross-Over Crystal and the starting/finishing line found. All Badniks come to set up the trap for Sonic the Hedgehog." M_any Badniks came with machine parts and they started building something over night.

In the morning, the robots have finished the machine, which is some circle shaped platform. Then four EggRobos, robots that resemble Eggman with a jet pack and a gun, are each in hovercrafts used by the Doctor and they use a ray gun from the hovercrafts to lift the ground. The other Badniks moved the machine in the hole. After taking some dirt out, the EggRobos put the ground back, making it seem like nothing was moved. Before anyone came, the Badniks fled to a nearby hill with large bushes covering around the top.

When they got to the top, the three figures that #52, Stick, and Rock found are there waiting for the Badniks; while hiding in the bushes with theirs eyes glowing. _"Sirs, the trap is set at the finish line."_ One of the Badniks said.

One by one, the red eyed figures came out. They looked just like Sonic. The first one was more like Sonic with its top spikes moving like chainsaw blades named Silver Sonic. The second one resembles more of an android than Sonic named Mecha Sonic. The last one's looks are an even mix of machine and Sonic with a blue color, the name of this one is… Metal Sonic!

"_You've all done well."_ said Silver Sonic.

_"There is no way Sonic can escape this trap!"_ said Mecha Sonic.

Metal Sonic was holding a strange remote in his claw. _"When Sonic win that race, he will be even less then what he is, my copy!"_

Then someone began yelling at the three Sonic robots. "I'm warning you three, let us out and we can be allies. You should not underestimate the Death Masks!" The one yelling was #52. He, Stick, and Rock are all trapped in a force field coming from a large machine. "If you are planning on world domination, my master and my kind can help you."

Metal Sonic walked to the Death Masks. _"I am not currently interested in taking over the world. Now my plan is to completely become the true Sonic. That fake always defeats me every time. I was built to defeat him, and I will do that no matter what it takes, because I am the real Sonic." _#52 was now confused. He turned his head at Mecha and pointed at Metal expressing about what is up with Metal. Mecha only shrugged. _"Now listen #52, we have no use for you, but we might need that dimension traveling artifact called the Blue Cross-Over Crystal. It might have a purpose for us."_

Silver Sonic approached Metal. "_Are you positive that they are useless to us?"_

Mecha joined in on the conversation, _"Eggman might want to make an alliance with an all powerful army like them. You can't give any command! You are not in complete control."_

Metal Sonic raised his voice at the two robots_. "I am Dr. Eggman's greatest creation of all! Since he is nowhere to be found, I am in charge until he returns from his latest failure, where ever he is now."_

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Some white vast world of nothing out of the time line.

Dr. Eggman is wandering the empty world with his classic self. "So do you have any plans to escape from here, me?" asked Modern Eggman.

"Nothing; by the way, what time is it?" asked Classic Eggman.

The two doctors both signed. They then heard someone calling out. "Hey, is anyone here!" The docs began running while filled with joy to whoever called, hoping that they are saved. When they found the person, Eggman recognized him immediately. "What the, is that you Bowser?" As it turned out; Bowser, Super Mario's arch enemy, is also trapped out of the timeline. He even had his own classic 8-bit version of himself. "Eggman, what are-" Then Bowser saw Classic Eggman. "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Mobius

Mecha Sonic was now getting angry at Metal Sonic. "_We three are both equally strong, Metal. You can't just declare yourself the leader without Eggman's orders!"_

_"Wasn't he called Dr. Robotnik?"_ asked Silver Sonic.

Metal Sonic made a small chuckle. He charged up his torso and aimed right at Mecha and Silver Sonic. The two then backed off.

"_You both have forgotten all my upgrades over the years."_ said Metal Sonic. He held up the remote he had_. "And once Sonic is caught in the trap specifically for him, I shall become even more powerful than anything. Sonic will be destroyed by me and then everyone will know me as the true Sonic the Hedgehog!"_ Metal began laughing evilly…..until.

(POW)

Out of nowhere, something slammed right into Metal Sonic, and they dragged on the ground fifteen feet away. "What was that?" yelled #52. Mecha and Silver slowly approached whatever attacked Metal, while being ready for anything. When they reached close enough, they could analyze what it was. The attacker appeared to be a hedgehog just like Sonic, only the color of its fur was pink, and it was wearing a red dress.

"I've found you, Sonic!" said the attacker. "You can't just compete in that big race without my lucky kiss!"

Metal Sonic, with his eyes half lit to show an irritated look, began talking to his attacker. _"Amy Rose, it's me again, __Metal__ Sonic."_

Amy got off after hearing Metal. "Seriously? Well have you at least seen him?" Amy then noticed all the Badniks together and their prisoners, "All right, what are you guys up to?" Silver Sonic grabbed Amy and threw her at the force field. She passed right through it and landed right in front of the Death Masks. She got up and began pounding on the field. "If you're planning to hurt Sonic, then I'll bash your heads open and tear out your electric cords!"

Stick and Rock are both shaking in fear. "Is she evil?" asked Stick.

"I hope not, maybe she's one of those useless whining damsels since this is a video game like land."

Amy stopped pounding and turned to the Death Masks while giving them a death glare. "What did you just called me?"

The Death Masks stepped back right at the end of the force field. Then #52 said, "I know I hate forth wall jokes, but will you please end this chapter now!"

**End of Chapter**

"Oh no! I broke the wall that shall not be known!"

Stick, Rock, and Amy looked at #52 panicking. "Is he always like this?" asked Amy.

**A/N: **That Eggman part was just a joke, he's not a part of the whole story.


	13. Not the race yet

**Chapter 13:** Sorry, But Our Hopes to See the Actual Race is in Another Chapter….Wait a Minute.

It is a beautiful day in Emerald Town. The weather is nice and there are hardly any clouds. A perfect day for a race! Noon was very close and everyone is filling up the bleachers to watch the race for the title of The Fastest Thing Alive." The starting point had many snack stands and gift shops, including a large screen so everyone can witness the two competitors that will be filmed by the armadillo cameraman. The announcer, who is a squirrel, of the race will also ride on the helicopter.

"Good almost afternoon everybody, and welcome to the 21st annual race, that was once thought to be the most pointless race in the world!" The crowd began cheering. "I am your announcer for this race, Ray the Flying Squirrel!" then the audience became dead silent.

"Who?" asked a random viewer.

Ray grunted and got back to announcing. "This race will have two contestants. The first one is everyone's favorite speedy blue hedge hog, Sonic!" Everyone cheered. "He will be racing against a newcomer, he just showed up to town yesterday and can travel extremely fast just by farting, he even claims to be even faster than Sonic. Does he have a chance to win? Please welcome the underdog, Peter Griffin!" Everyone confusedly cheered. "The racers will speed through Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone, and Chemical Plant Zone, while passing through each checkpoint sign! Then the two will race through the plain fields with no obstacles to reach back here! This race will be viewed through this large screen which the footage will be filmed live by our very own cameraman, Might the Armadillo!" Then another dead silence came from the audience.

"Did he once team up with Knuckles and the Chaotix?" asked another audience member. Mighty then grunted just like Ray.

"Who ever wins this race will not only be titled 'The Fastest Thing Alive', but they will also win this large blue glowing crystal as seen on the stage in front of the screen!" Everyone owed and awed. "Our race will begin very shortly, so sit back and relax till our race starts!"

So at the staring point, both Sonic and Peter were getting ready for their race with each other. Sonic was stretching his legs while Peter was eating a while box of chilidogs. "I don't believe this guy." Sonic thought to himself. "He's so gross; he even makes me not in the mood for chilidogs. The fiend must be defeated!"

Peter was also thinking while eating. "What was the name of the bad guy in Tron?"

Meanwhile; Quagmire, Brian, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were sitting at the bleachers talking to each other. Lady Tremela was also with them. "Sorry Peter dragged you here just to watch the race." Brian apologized to Tremela.

"That's alright, Brian. Even though I was doing very important research that I hope Maskus doesn't know anything about, I can at least watch the one you believe to be the chosen one named Sonic, and see his abilities."

"And I don't know who to route for. Sonic may not want to join if Peter wins and if Peter losses he'll pout like a kid who wants to win _all the freaking time_."

(Cutaway Gag)

Two kids are playing a videogame. "I win!" said one kid. Then the other kid began throwing a tantrum while cursing. He broke almost everything in the room. Then he turned into a demon and devoured the other kid.

Just then, a middle-aged woman appeared. "As you can see, kids today are becoming more and more violent. You may think that you have bad parenting skills, but that is not the reason. It is because of violent videogames. They all need to be band in America."

The demon kid then said to the lady, "We were playing Kirby 64 mom, and I was born with this temper!"

"Shut up you little bastard!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

Tails was listening to what they were talking about. "Excuse me miss, but did you just called Sonic a chosen one?"

Quagmire then joined in to not let Tails know about their mission. "It's not important, you wouldn't understand because you're too young!"

Tails responded in a serious voice, "Try me."

While Tremela was explaining to Tails about their mission, Cream was looking around. "Are we forgetting someone?"

Meanwhile, at the hill where the badniks are, the three Sonic robots had just explained their plan to Amy, #52, Stick, and Rock. "You monsters!" yelled Amy.

"Will that even prove that you're the real Sonic?" asked #52.

Metal Sonic began laughing. "_This will prove that common fact!_"

Stick rose his hand. "But what if Sonic losses the race?"

Then everyone except for #52 and Rock slowly turned their heads at Stick. "You're kidding me, right?" asked Amy.

Metal Sonic clutched his claw. "_Nothing in this world, except for me, can even be as close as getting to an equal speed as Sonic, __**No one**__!_"

Just then, two EggRobos came with a T.V. "_Sirs, we hacked into the race's T.V. and now we can watch Sonic._"

Metal began rubbing his claws together. "_Excellent, once Sonic wins. It's all over for him and….wait, who's that?_" The T.V. showed Peter Griffin as the announcer explained that he could be an equal match for Sonic.

"Someone that has a chance at betting my Sonic, fat chance!" said Amy.

Metal Sonic was now puzzled by the mysterious fat person. "_Someone that has a chance, I better see this for myself!_" Metal floated off the air. "_I'm going to the race; you two stay and guard our prisoners._"

Metal Sonic then to the race, leaving Mecha and Silver Sonic angry at him. "_I am getting real annoyed by Metal!_" complained Silver Sonic.

Mecha began pounding his fists. "_I swear, if I become more powerful than him, I will destroy him while  
>Sonic watches and laugh at Metal, then before Metal is destroyed, I'll kill Sonic to show Metal what I'm capable of!<em>"

While Mecha and Silver Sonic are agreeing with each other, #52 was thinking to himself. "They want to join us, but not Metal. If I-"

Then suddenly, Sick and Rock started arguing again. "I say that the iphones is better!" yelled Stick. "No way, HD Televisions are!"

#52 was now getting mad and his mask was cracking. He was about to yell until, "Would you two just shut up!" yelled Amy. The two Death Masks shut up and hugged each other in fear.

"Thank you!" said #52. So then he got back with his thoughts. "If I can convince Mecha and Silver Sonic to betray Metal, they can join us and we'll be able to get the Blue Cross-Over Crystal and please Master Maskus and awaken the King." #52 called over to the robots and he told them about joining them. Unfortunately, the robots refused to join.

"_Sorry #52._" Silver Sonic apologized. "_Metal Sonic is too powerful._"

"_The only way we can join you if someone stronger than Metal can smash him and you cannot contact anyone in that force field._"

#52 just sat down and sighed. "Well this is just great. If only Master Maskus was here, he'll take care of Metal." #52 can now only sit as he waits for something good to happen. Lucky for him, in the bushes, someone was watching him and the other prisoners. "Good, I have found the missing Death Masks." The one watching appears to be a muscular male spy wearing a black cloak with his hood up to hide his identity. He also has the necklace of the Green Eyes. The spy began talking into the necklace. "Attention Pigder, I have found #52, Stick, and Rock. I'll go rescue them when the time is right. All you have to do is order the Death Masks to attack Sonic to make sure Peter Griffin wins, over." The spy looked over at Mecha and Silver Sonic. "I could just free them now, but Metal might detect the attack and he'll hurry up his plans to make him strong enough to defeat me, its better if I let Peter Griffin stop his plans."

Back at the race, Peter and Sonic are at the line to start the race. Metal Sonic was hiding under the bleachers looking at Peter. "_If this Peter Griffin wins, then my plan will backfire on me! I better contact the Badniks in the racing areas to attack Peter to make sure he doesn't surprise everyone._"

The announcer of the race continued to speak. "Very soon, the race to see who is 'The Fastest Thing Alive' will start!" Everyone began cheering while Sonic and Peter were talking to each other.

"You can't win Sonic, nothing can out power my fart's power that I discovered yesterday!" said Peter.

Sonic was getting annoyed by Peter again. "The faster I beat this guy, the faster he'll shut up and go away!" Sonic thought to himself.

"All right everyone, it is time for the countdown!" yelled Ray the Flying Squirrel. So everyone began counting down.

10….

9….

8….

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

Go!

Just as the sirens goes off, Sonic and Peter immediately zoomed off to win the Fastest Thing Alive title, unknowingly about the dangers that are in store for them.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** So now the race against Peter and Sonic will start on the next chapter. "We don't get the chapter's name!" yelled Stick and Rock. **Shut up!** O.k. now, you are all wondering about who this spy is, well here's a hint. He is NOT an original character!


	14. Sonic vs Peter

**Chapter 14**: Sonic vs. Peter

At the first part of the race, Sonic and Peter must race through Green Hill Zone and reach the checkpoint. Sonic was running through the lush green environment while Peter farts. Since Sonic already know the place, it will be easy for him.

"Heah heah heah heah heah heah heah heah. You're going to lose! I've already memorized this place when I first got here. I bet you don't know anything about it." Peter laughed.

"Why no I haven't, I never even been here before." Sonic sarcastically answered.

While they were going through Green Hill Zone, a herd of Badniks came toward them. "Hey look Sonic; Dr. Eggguy's robots are coming this way!"

A grin grew on Sonic's face. "Looks like I got some toys to break!" So Sonic did a homing attack a Crabmeat and destroyed it. "Oh yeah, one robot down, more to go!"

So the rest of the Badniks charged at them. Sonic was about to attack, until the Badniks passed him. "Hey, were you going?"

The Badniks are completely ignoring Sonic and are now attacking Peter, "Stop that, it hurts!" So Peter started fighting back by throwing the badniks at the others and farting in their faces.

* * *

><p>Back at the audience, everyone was watching on the T.V. what was happening. "I don't believe this!" announced Ray. "It appears that the Badniks, Eggman's creations, are ignoring the Doctor's arch enemy, Sonic, and are attacking Peter Griffin!"<p>

At the bleachers, Tremela had finished telling Tails and Cream about why they came to their world. "So if this Mascasa awakens by the immense power, all the Death Masks will use the Cross-Over Crystals and the power to invade all worlds and enslave everyone." asked Tails.

"That is correct, child." said Tremela.

Cream and Cheese began shaking as they hold eachother. "They sound really bad." said Cream.

Tremela started comforting her, "Don't worry, as long as the four chosen ones are together, they can defeat Maskus and Mascasa!"

Tails then said, "And Sonic is a chosen one. Don't worry, he'll understand. We've actually been to other worlds too."

This caught Brian by surprise. "You have? Good. We didn't want you guys to go overboard about other worlds; like how Christopher Columbus discovered the new world."

(Cutaway Gag)

Columbus have just landed on what he thought was India. He got of his ship and looked around. "Ha, what did I till ya, India. Columbus 1, everyone else 0!"

Then the natives came. "Sorry, but this land is completely new world to you Europeans."

Columbus felt disappointed at first, but started dancing like a lunatics when he heard the native. "Oh yes, I've found new land. Yes, yes, yes!" Then Columbus stopped dancing and asked, "Wait, how did you know about Europe?"

"From those Vikings, Chinese, and King Arthur's knights over there who've found this side of the world long before you." Then Columbus shot them all.

(End Cutaway Gag)

* * *

><p>Back at the race, Peter had just finished off the Badniks. "Wow, that was a be-atch!" He then saw some Death Masks coming. "Oh crap, here we go again!" Peter then noticed the Death Masks ignoring him and going after Sonic.<p>

"Great, when did these guys go hostile?" Sonic thought to himself. He did some homing attacks on most of them, but he couldn't do any damage on the Fat Hunters. He needed to ignore them and focus on the race.

While the two were getting close to the first checkpoint, Sonic began thinking of something. "It's strange that those Death Masks attacked only me and not Peter, and the Badniks attacked Peter and not me." Sonic then looked at Peter who was moving his mouth in a strange way. "Maybe he and the Death Masks _are_ up to something. I should keep an eye on this possible cheater."

Peter was also thinking to himself. "Damn cold sore!"

So Sonic and Peter both past through the checkpoints, Sonic was in 1st with Peter in 2nd. When the checkpoints stopped turning, Sonic's checkpoint showed him giving a thumbs up, while Peter's checkpoint showed him showing his butt.

Sonic and Peter reached Marble Zone. It is an area with old ruins and lava pits. "So Peter, have you ever traveled around lava before?" asked Sonic.

Peter was looking around, very worried not to fall in. "How the hell do we get through this?"

Sonic chuckled and he began jumping on cliffs that lead him to a huge hole. "In this place, you'll need to take your time to get through or else you'll really feel the heat!" said Sonic as he jumped right into the hole.

Peter stopped farting and went to the first cliff. "Geeze, now there's climbing? I thought this was going to be a fair race just like George W. Bush's first race to become president." Peter tried to get on the first cliff, but he couldn't. Take a guess why.

* * *

><p>At the Badnik's base camp, Mecha and Silver Sonic are laughing at Peter. "They thinks he's faster?" said Silver Sonic.<p>

"Metal has nothing to worry about!" said Mecha Sonic.

At the force field, Amy was worried for Sonic. "Oh Sonic, don't win this one, please don't."

#52 noticed Amy crying. "So is this Sonic your mate?"

Amy lightened up. "You bet, I can even remember when we first met." So Amy told her story about meeting Sonic and following him on Little Planet. "And to this day, he always runs away from for some reason."

#52 then thought, "This girl is defiantly stretching the truth in most parts."

While they were watching the race, the spy could see that Peter is far behind. "Looks like Peter needs help, but with any direct help might disqualify him. I'll think of something." So the spy went into a dark portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back at the race, Peter was still trying to get on the first cliff. "Man this sucks!" said Peter as he almost reached the top, but fell off.<p>

Next to Peter on his left side, there was a deep hole with lava at the bottom. On the other side of the hole was the spy. "I know this will be like jumping the shark, but this has to work. After all, he _is_ one of the chosen ones!" The spy thought to himself. He shouted so Peter could hear him. "I deeply hate The Fonz from Happy Days."

Peter turned to the spy and said, "What…the hell did you just say!" He marched right to the spy, but he didn't realize that the hole was there and he fell. As he falls, he saw the lava at the bottom and farted in fear. Due to farts being flammable, his farts blasted him up into the air and down the hole.

"Yes….that was jumping the shark." said the Spy. "and now to go back to the Badnik's base camp." The spy got into a dark portal and warped out.

Underground, Sonic was taking his time going through the underground temple. Just like in his first game, he avoided spikes, fireball, and lava. "Boy, with Peter dead last, this race is too easy!"

As he traveled, he still had to defend himself from the Death Masks and not the Badniks. "Man, what is with these guys?" Sonic asked himself. "They're giving me a tougher time than those buttniks."

Sonic was indeed having a hard time fighting his new enemies he wasn't used to. Since Peter was far behind, he had time to finish them off. He discovered that the Fat Hunters can be hurt by attacking their backs, the Scouters always attack in groups, and two sloth type Death Masks that resembles a purple male and a red female, called a Heloth and a Sheloth, are not as active as an actual sloth.

Sonic reached the last part of the temple, a river of lava, were he had to push a block into the lava and ride it. As he got close to the exit, he was laying down relaxing. "Now _this_ is too easy; resting on a block flowing on slow moving lava with no Death Masks around." Sonic thought to himself. "Peter must still be outside. He's probably forfeiting right now. Yep, I'm truly am faster."

As Sonic got closer and closer to land, he began hearing something. I sounded like something repeatedly getting hit and farting. "Great, I wonder who that is." Sonic sarcastically asked. He turned around and saw Peter coming. He wasn't even riding a block; he was traveling by farting close to the lava as he falls, then blasted up and bonked his head on the ceiling, fell down, and repeated to cycle. "(Fart) Well well well, (bonk) ow, looks like (fart) I'm catching (bonk) ow, up!" said Peter.

"Oh come on!" yelled Sonic.

As Sonic waits to get to land, Peter was catching up to him. "Hea hea hea hea hea (fart) hea hea hea hea (bonk) ow, hea hea hea hea hea (fart) hea hea hea hea hea (bonk) ow, hea hea hea hea hea (fart)." Peter was able to past Sonic, landed, and farted out of the temple. Sonic was half a minute late as he jumped off and tried to catch-up to Peter. Unfortunately for him, he was a yard late to catch-up at the checkpoint. Peter was now in 1st and Sonic in 2nd.

* * *

><p>Back at the bleachers, everybody was shocked by the results. "I don't believe this." yelled Ray. "Peter is now in first place! If Sonic wants to keep his title, he has to do much better!" Ray was now silent for a moment. "I can't believe I just said that!"<p>

Under the bleachers, Metal Sonic was beginning to worry. "_How is this happening_!" he thought to himself. "_The next part is Chemical Plant Zone. Sonic will have a hard time in that water covered area! I'll have to send most of the Badniks there to stop Peter_!"

* * *

><p>So now the race leads to Chemical Plant Zone, an industrial place with a lot of water and many paths to take. Sonic and Peter were now racing on those long tube thins. "So Sonic, feel like quitting while you're ahead?" Peter asked while gloating. Sonic was now getting even more irritated at Peter.<p>

"Alright Peter, what planet are you from?" yelled Sonic.

"Planet? I'm from another world!"

Sonic was now confused at Peter. "Did he say another world? He can't be serious! If he is, then that will mean that I'm in another cros-" but before Sonic could finish his sentence, the tube slanted down into water.

Peter then swum, swam, whatever to dry land. Peter looked back and notice Sonic wasn't coming out. "Um Sonic, are you there?" yelled Peter. Sonic didn't reply back to Peter. "Uh oh, I've killed another cherished animal."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter was sitting at the kitchen table. Then Stewie's pet hermit crab came. "Excuse me sir, but your son's a racist prick!" said the crab.

"Ew, a bug!" Peter then squashed the crab.

(End Cutaway)

Just then, Sonic jumped right out of the water. "That was a close one!" said Sonic while catching his breath. "Thanks Sega for that spring." Peter rolled to Sonic and asked if he could swim. "Not at all. Except for that one time I was raiding of of Eggman's amusement parks to free some captured aliens."

"Oh, really?" said Peter. "Well in that case you should-" Peter then farted away. "See ya at the finish line, sucker!"

"What!" yelled Sonic. He was about to run, until he noticed some floating platforms going up. "Looks like I found a short cut." He followed the platforms and found a strange air vent machine. "Great, just what I needed!" said Sonic with joy. He broke the hatch and then traveled through a clear tube.

Back at Peter, he was being attacked by a large number of Badniks. Buzz Bomber were shooting, spider robots called Grabbers tried to catch him, and robot fish called Choppers kept jumping out of the water and attacked. "You stupid robots!" yelled Peter. "Aren't you guys supposed to hate Sonic and not me….unless." Peter began thinking about why the Badniks are attacking him, and then he came up with an idea. "There is only one good explanation to all this. Dr. Eggy must really be Sonic the Hedgehog in disguise. He builds the robots and then breaks them to make himself look like a hero, and now he ordered them to slow me down! Of course, it makes perfect sense!" said Peter.

The Badniks stopped attacking, looked at each other in confusion from Peter's stupidity, and then started attacking again.

All seemed lost for Peter as he tried to hold off the robots; until Sonic shot out of a tower and did homing attacks to destroy the rest of the robots. "Did you miss me?"

Peter was not amused by Sonic. "Don't give me any of that!" said Peter. "I figured it out! You are the one that leads the Badniks and you used them to slow me down, Dr. Eggguy!"

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: Out of time land

Modern Eggman was having a strange feeling. "Hey Eggman, are you feeling alright?" asked Modern Bowser. Eggman was now feeling his head. "I have a strange feeling that somewhere, a large man is ridiculing my name big time!"

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: Mobius

"What in the world are you talking about!" yelled Sonic as he fights off some Death Masks. "If any of us is controlling an army, it'll by you!"

"Me, do you have any proof?"

Sonic was still fighting Death Masks. "What about these mask things? They came here the same day as you, and they only started attacking me when we started racing! Explain that!"

Without warning, Peter punched Sonic in the face and he fell off the race way and into the water. "I am not letting you poison the minds in this world, Doctor!"

As Peter farted closer to the last checkpoint, Sonic sank down to the bottom. "Alright, no more Mr. nice guy!" Sonic thought to himself. He spin dashed to another spring and shot himself to another air vent tube machine and traveled out of the water, shot out behind Peter, did a homing attack and Peter, and then zoomed right to the checkpoint.

Peter pasted the checkpoint while feeling his pain. "Now the porcupine wants a fight, well I'll give him a fight!"

So Sonic and Peter head to their final part of the race, a clear field with no hazards, but pain might still come to Sonic and Peter. What will happen to them next, and who will win the title of 'The Fastest Thing Alive'!

**End of Chapter**


	15. And the Winner is

**Behind the set of Peter, Sonic, and Link: the Cross-Over Crystals, Brian and Stewie are wearing tuxes while sitting in those director chairs that I didn't feel like looking up the name. "Hello I'm Brian." said the dog. ****"and I'm Stewie." said the baby. "We're here to get some things out of the way." explained Brian. "First off, this goes out to a Mr. or Mrs. Gamefreak. Sorry we could not able to send you a message to your question, there was no reply option for you. Since you do not have a offical account here." Stewie then said, "and Godzilla2915 will not add Ichigo from Bleach to the main story, maybe a side character living in that Other World Side. He doesn't watch that anime, but he did watched some episodes. Actually I doubt he knows who Ichigo is."**

**Brian then said, "Our next part, we will like you readers to tell us what you think of the _original characters_ so far." Stewie then said. "Please tell us what you think of Tremela, Chief Padolm, Stella (oh she's so hot), Jozen, Maskus, and #52; but not Rezuly, she's not a main character in the story." Brian then said, "We want to make sure they are good characters so far!"**

**Stewie then said, "and our last part, remember that spy, it's probably best to tell you all, especially Kingdom Hearts fan, that he is NOT apart of Organization XIII. So that is all for now, see who again if this fanfiction doesn't get too much of Family Guy and not enough of Sonic and Link. Blasted Devil, when will this Link fellow show up?"**

**Chapter 15**: And the Winner is…

At the Badnik base camp, the robots and the prisoners are now watching the final part of the race. "_This is unbelievable_!" shouted Silver Sonic.

"I_-I can't even tell if Sonic will win_!" said Mecha.

Stick and Rock looked at Amy worrying about Sonic as #52 was paying close attention, keeping his thoughts to himself.

In the bushes, the spy was watching the T.V. and the worried look on Amy's face. "Looks like it's time for my part."

He walked out of the bushes and the Badniks detected him. "_Invader, invader_!" shouted a Badnik. Everyone turned and saw the cloaked visitor.

"Who's that?" asked Amy. Stick and Rock began cheering. "Hey, we know him! His name is-" #52 then covered their mouths.

"Shut up, we can't say his real name!"

Amy eyed at #52. "Hey #52, is he a friend?"

#52 turned to Amy and said, "This is a special agent that has quite a background story. I can't give his name, but our Master Maskus has given him the nickname, Selim."

Silver Sonic was listening to #52. "_Seems like you want to free the Death Masks_." Selim nodded. "_Well to save them, you'll have to defeat us_!" Silver Sonic charged at Selim. Selim was just standing still till Silver Sonic got close enough and he stopped the robot from getting any closer with only one hand.

Mecha Sonic then curled up and attempted to jump on Selim. Just then, a whip came out of Selim's sleeve. Selim grabbed the handle and whipped Mecha. The whip got tangled in Mecha and electricity came out of Selim, and traveled through the whip and into Mecha, causing him to short circuit and land on the ground.

"Thank you for the power, Master Maskus!" said Selim. Selim leaped into the air, leaving Silver Sonic to blast right into some Badniks, and he began swinging Mecha into the flying Badniks. Selim landed and did the same to the robots on the ground.

"_Rrrrr, how dare he use Mecha Sonic as a weapon_!" said Silver Sonic. He curled its body up, jumped into the air, and shot needles from his spines. Selim took cover by hurdling Mecha toward Silver Sonic, while blocking the incoming needles, and Mecha slammed into Silver Sonic, leaving them both unconscious.

The prisoners cheered for Selim.

"Hooray, Selim saved us!" shouted Stick.

"Good thing he's loyal to Maskus!" shouted Rock.

Selim walked over to the force field machine and deactivated it. Amy then sprang up in joy. "Yay, my hero!" yelled Amy. She then realized what she said and she told Selim. "Just to let you know, I'm in a healthy relationship with Sonic. Sorry if you're the _hero who gets the girl_ kind of guy."

"I understand, I'm in a relationship too. Speaking of Sonic, you have to go and save him from Metal Sonic's sceme!" warned Selim.

Amy gasped and she bolted away. "Sorry I can't stay, but now I have to be a hero to someone too!"

While Amy runs off, #52 was waving back to her. "Good bye, Amy and good like!" #52 then said to himself, "And good luck Sonic! Hope you're into crazies. She may need more physiology than a certain someone I know."

Selim walked up to #52. "Good thing Maskus is good friends with you and your mate." said #52. "Luckily you didn't mess up this time." Selim chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we owe you big time!" shouted Stick and Rock.

As they walked away, Selim said to them, "Please don't bother, as long as everything goes according to plan, my _mate_ and I will be satisfy."

As they continued walking, Mecah and Silver Sonic both jumped right in front of them. "_Hold on right there_!" shouted Silver Sonic.

The Death Masks and Selim were about to attack, until Mecha shouted, "_Please stop, we don't want to fight you_!"

#52 took notice. "Then what do you want?"

Mecha walked to #52 and said, "_We want to talk to you about your offer_."

* * *

><p>Out in the field, Sonic and Peter was reaching closer and closer to the finish line while fighting each other. "I cannot allow you to win, Dr. Egg!" said Peter.<p>

Sonic was still being annoyed at Peter's stupidity. "You idiot; his name's Eggman, and I'm not him!"

"Well then, if you're not Eggman, then why are you attacking me?"

Sonic became even more annoyed then ever. "You're the one that attacked me first!" yelled Sonic.

"The Fastest Thing Alive had spoken!" shouted Peter. Peter farted harder while passing Sonic. "Since this is a video game world, then "I'm going to give you Doctor, a _boss battle_!"

(Fight)

"Hey, you're back!" A Red Ele. Witch floated to Peter and it used its magic on Peter's farts to make a flame thrower. "Well look at this," said Peter. "Even the Death Masks think you should be stopped!"

As Peter moves from left to right, Sonic was jumping over the fire. "Great, he suddenly turned into a boss during a race and he and his definite minion are throwing fire at me!" Sonic thought to himself. "How am I going to get through this one?"

"Heah heah heah heah, you're doing great, witch! Keep it up!" said Peter…..to soon! The Witch tired out and was losing velocity with Peter.

"Great, now's my chance!" Sonic did a homing attack on the Red Ele. Witch and then did the same to Peter. "Ouch, say that was cool! Oh I mean you bastard!" yelled Peter. Then he began dropping fire crackers while saying, "Bye….bye….bye….bye…(Throws a woman) bye….!" Sonic swiftly dodged each cracker, and woman as another Red Ele. Witch came and started doing the last one's job.

Sonic repeated the cycle three times till Peter started farting fire and throwing fire crackers and the same time. "Eggman, you are not going to win this one! I am the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Sonic made one slip up and now receiving damage from the fire. "I can't lose to this guy, I just can't!" Sonic then had visions of what will happen if Peter Griffin wins. He saw how Peter will get fame and glory, fighting Eggman, and make chilidogs look disgusting." After the last vision, Sonic had a determined face, "I will not lose!" shouted Sonic as he did a spin dash through the fire and got close enough to the witch to do a homing attack on it. Sonic then used all his force to do the finishing blow on Peter.

Peter wasn't able to deal with the attack that he couldn't fart anymore. As he slows down, he yelled out, "Oh my God, that was the best boss battle I have ever seen, ummm I mean, how could you beat me, you are Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic passed Peter, turned to him while running backwards, gave a thumb up with the biggest grin he had ever gave. "I already told you, because my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Sonic ran toward the finish line while the crowd goes crazy. "What a amazing race!" shouted Ray. "Sonic was having trouble through most of the race, but now he had just defeated Peter Griffin in a battle, leaving him gasless, and now Sonic is heading straight to the finish line to keep his title!"

While the crowd cheers for Sonic, Metal Sonic was now completely happy. "_Excellent, Sonic thinks he's heading for victory, but he will find only destruction as his prize_!" Metal took out his remote and attached it to his hand. "_Sonic shall parish and I shall become all powerful_!" Metal Sonic began laughing evilly….until.

(POW)

Someone hit Metal with a weapon. The force of the attack threw Metal through the bleachers and right into Sonic and knocked him over right before he was about to finish. Sonic got up and saw what hit him. "What, Metal Sonic?!"

Sonic then saw that Peter was coming, still traveling at a high enough speed to reach the finish line. "Oh no, the race!"

Sonic was about to finish the race until someone called out to him. "Sonic!" Then out of the hole in the bleachers, Amy came out carrying her piko piko hammer. "Don't finish the race! There's a trap set by Metal!"

"A trap!?" Sonic had a small conflict, but he decide to not finish, but Peter skated right through the finish line first and not Sonic,

"Holy crap, I won!" said Peter "In your face Sonic! I; wait, did somebody say trap?"

Just then, three curved glass shards popped from the ground and trapped Peter in a ball of glass. Then the machine came up from the ground. "_Winner captured, begins operation_." Metal Sonic got up and saw what was going on "_Noooo, this cannot happen_!" Metal flew to the machine and started pressing buttons.

Peter looked at Metal and knocked on the glass. "Hey robot, what's goin on?" Peter then farted. "Oh, so I did have more gas left." The fart traveled through the machine and caused it to malfunction. "_Warning, some data lost __**Bzquk**__; glass container locked_! _Now operating function_! _Replace Colors with 06._"

"_Rrr, only one thing to do_!" Metal began working on his remote. Sonic saw Metal and he used what energy he had left from the race and fight to do a spin dash on Metal. Metal started sparking as the machine did it job. "_No, no, if this happens_!" Metal began sparking more, until it stopped and Metal fell to the ground while shutting off. The machine then let Peter go, and fell apart.

Brian, Quagmire, Tails, Cream, and Cheese ran to the racers. "Holy crap Peter, are you alright!" asked Quagmire.

Peter got up with nothing but pride. "I'm ok because now I am the 'Fastest Thing Alive'!"

Peter's words caught Sonic's ear. "You didn't win! This race was booby trapped."

"Heah heah heah, booby." said Peter. "Well then, if you're not Eggman, then can someone tell me who's doing all this?"

Then Amy Rose called out to Peter. "I can!" Amy ran to the group to explain what had happened to her. "It was Metal Sonic! He and two other robot Sonics were going to do…oh it so evil to do to Sonic that I can't even say it!"

Sonic started comforting her. "Relax Amy, just tell us what happened." (BTW, don't expect any Amy+Sonic stuff; this is as far as their conversations will go. Sorry fangirls... and you to fanboys.)

So Amy told them how she was captured by the Badniks and was trapped with strange mask creatures that have accidentally activated them. She was still unable to talk about the Badniks plan, but she did tell them how they escaped. "Then this Selim guy, who is a friend of this nice creature wearing an upside down triangle mask, fought off all the Badniks and saved us. Then I ran here and stopped Metal Sonic's plan!"

Peter knew who the mask creature Amy explained. "Well looks like the Death Masks have more help." said Peter. "I wonder who is this, Selim?" Peter then stood there silently. Looking around, Peter said it again in a louder tone, "I wonder who is this, Selim?" Peter was quiet again. He looked like he was waiting for something. "I said I wonder who is this, Selim! That was typical cue to show yourself!"

Just then, Selim appeared near the Blue Cross-Over Crystal. "You should really stop watching T.V. that much."

Everyone turned to Selim. Peter and his friends were worried about what he might do, but Amy only saw a friend. "Hey Selim, I've saved Sonic." said Amy.

Selim looked at Amy, but turned his attention to the Cross-Over Crystal. "Glad to hear that, Amy. So have Metal Sonic been defeated?" Selim looked at the deactivated robot. "This is very good for the Death Masks…..and the Badniks!" Just then, a hoard of Death Masks, _and_ Badniks appeared from dark portals.

"What's going on?" asked Amy.

Then someone called out. "_We can explain_." Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic both came, riding on Eggman's hovercrafts. "_You see, we wanted to join the Death Masks_." said Silver Sonic.

"_But Metal Sonic didn't allow it_," said Mecha.

"_But now that Metal won't cause any problems due to the help of Amy, Eggman's army will join the Death Masks and Eggman will rule this world_!"

Selim joined the conversation "We both send our armies to slow the other one down so our enemy could win. The Death Masks wanted Peter to win, so I freed Amy so she could stop Metal and his plan with that machine."

As Amy gasped, Tails asked. "But what was the machine's main purpose?"

Silver Sonic chuckled a bit. "_We could tell you, but we have a schedule to keep_."

Selim broke the glass case and took the crystal. "My new allies, we should leave and have our minions slow them down."

Mecha Sonic pounded his palm. "_You are correct Selim. Smash them_!" The two armies charged at the heroes while their leaders escape.

The Death Masks and Badniks have finally joined forces; and Silver Sonic, Mecha, and Selim has the Cross-Over Crystal. With Sonic and Peter completely out of energy, can their friends save them, will the villains win, (you already can assume this), and what is the Badniks' original plan with the machine. Tune in whenever.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 16**: Friend or Foe

Sonic and Peter are out of energy, and their enemies are charging right at them. "First they attacked us in the race, and now they're attacking when we're completely out of energy!" complained Sonic.

Peter agreed. "Yeah like … like ….. uh I can't think of a cutaway."

(Cutaway Gag)

…..

(End Cutaway Gag)

The Death Masks and the Badniks are still charging at them. Amy was so angry at them for being used as a pawn that she took out her hammer. "Tails and Cream, go evacuate everybody! I'll take care of them!"

Quagmire and Brian joined in. "Count me in!" said Brian.

"Let's blast some masks and bots! Pun intended, wait is there one?" said Quagmire.

The three charged right into the army, while the crowd evacuated. Brian and Quagmire fought how they usually do. Brian bites and buries the enemy, while Quagmire shot missiles and does _things_ to the Sheloths…cutting their arms off. Amy did back flips to avoid attacks and she uses her hammer to viciously smash them.

The three sidekicks kept fighting them off, but reinforcement keeps showing up. "Why won't these guys just stop already!" asked Amy as she fights a Fat Hunter.

"At this rate, we won't be able to hold them off for long." said Brian. "We need help big time!"

As they fight, Ray and Mighty have just landed on the ground. "Look Ray, they could use our help." said Mighty.

"You're right, let's go!" shouted Ray. The two underrated characters ran straight into battle. They wanted to show everyone that they are not useless. Years of ignorance shall not overcome them, even though they both knew they might die, they will die in honor…..but they ended up tripping on Metal Sonic.

When they got up, they examined Metal. "Boy, this robot was a lot easier to defeat the last time I fought him." said Mighty.

Ray kicked Metal in the head, which caused Metal to activate. Metal slowly got up and saw Ray and Mighty who are now shocked. "_What happed_?" asked Metal.

Metal Sonic examined the remote on his hand. "_Prevention 100%_." said the remote.

"_Well at least that worked, but what went wrong with my plans_?" Metal saw the Death Masks and Badniks fighting the sidekicks but not each other. "_Are they working together_!?" Metal was about to blast toward the army, but an EggRobo came and shot a laser at Metal's remote. "_Prevention now 50%_." Metal then yelled out "_What have you Bxxink_!" Metal then started sparking.

Despite what was happening, Metal Sonic heard the EggRobo talking to a Green Eyes necklace. "_Selim, mission accomplish_." said the EggRobo.

Selim voice from the necklace then said, "That's good, now come back to Eggman Land, we need to prepare before we leave." The EggRobo then flew away leaving Metal.

"_Egg….m-man…Land…qbzzzzz_." Metal said faintly.

The EggRobo then saw Mighty and Ray. "_I cannot leave any more witnesses_." said the EggRobo as he dropped something, and then flew away. "_They will not withstand Selim's secret weapon_."

Ray and Mighty then got closer to the object. "What do you think it is Mighty?" asked Ray.

Mighty examined the object. "It looks like a-" but then, from a distance view, something horrible and evil happened which caused them both to scream. Then the two was completely silent, but there was now a strange laughter that sounds suspiciously like Peter, "Heah heah heah heah heah." The laughter then turned into a horrifying, unholy scream.

Back at the good guys, they couldn't hear the screams, nor keep up with the enemies. "There's too many of them!" said Quagmire.

Then some enemies ran toward Peter and Sonic. "Oh great, company." said Peter. He took off his roller blade equipment and tried to punch a Crabmeat, but he didn't have enough energy to. Sonic tried a spindash, but failed also.

Amy turned to the chosen ones as they are about to be attacked. "Oh no, Sonic!" yelled Amy.

A Hunter was about to stab Sonic as two Moto Bugs held him down. "I-I can't move!" said Sonic. All seems lost for Sonic, until a miracle happened.

Out of nowhere, something zoomed right through the enemies around Sonic and Peter, destroying them all. "What was that?" asked Sonic. The savior then jumped right into the air and shot lasers at a large amount of enemies, which made the rest of them to flee. The savior then fell to the ground.

"Was that Sonic?" asked Brian.

"Even though Sonic is fantastic, even he can't recover that easily, and shoot Lasers, duh!" said Amy. so the three checked out what have saved them. They have discovered that the savior was actually Metal Sonic that cleared out all the enemies, and he appears to be shutting down.

"Metal Sonic!" said Amy.

Metal Sonic faintly said, "_R….r….un,….Sel….im's…..we..apon….evil_!" then Metal sparked and stopped talking.

Amy was now confused by both Metal and what he said. "What is he talking about and why will he save my Sonic and us?" Amy then remembered about Sonic and forgot all about Metal's warning. "Sonic!" She jumped on Sonic and started hugging him to death. "Oh Sonic, I thought they were going to hurt you!" said Amy as Sonic tries to break free.

"Please Amy, not now." said Sonic.

As if anything couldn't get more annoying for Sonic, guess who started talking again. "Heah heah heah heah heah heah heah heah, Sonic got a girlfriend, Sonic got a girlfriend!" Sonic became so mad that he finally burst. "Will you just Shhhhuuut uuup Peter Griffin!"

Sonic looked at Peter, but he just has a confused look. "Sonic…. That wasn't me." Sonic also became confused and he started hearing Peter's laughter again while Peter himself was completely quiet. "Heah heah heah heah heah."

Everyone looked for the source of the laughter. Something came over Brian and he started shaking in terror. "I sense something…..something evil!" Everyone \felt the same way to whatever it is. Sonic bravely set forward to the source. He only had to take a short walk to find where the laughter was coming from. To Sonic eyes, he could not have imagined the thing that was making those laughs just like Peter.

"I don't believe it." said Sonic. Tails and Cream then started running toward the group.

"Hey Sonic, I'm glad you're alri-" Then Tails and Cream too saw what was laughing and is now completely frozen.

Only Sonic was able to still say what is laughing. "M-M-M-M-Metal Sonic!"

Everyone then looked and saw Metal Sonic standing up, only his eyes are now blue and he's talking and acting just like Peter Griffin. "Heah heah heah! Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree. F-U-C-…ummmm." Metal then asked Tails, "Hey Tails, how do you spell Patrick Warburton?"

Everyone was completely shocked and confused by Metal's new attitude, but not Peter. He walked to Metal and said, "We have the exact same voice, yay!" Then the two started laughing together.

"Uhhhh" Tails turned to Sonic and asked what had happened when he and Cream helped the people evacuate.

"I don't know what to tell you, buddy." said Sonic with a confused and disturbed voice. "So it looks like we need to get some answers from Metal _Peter_ himself."

So they walked toward Metal and asked him questions, but Metal doesn't want to answer. "Stop it, that's too much questions! You're acting like nosey parents."

(Cutaway Gag)

A teenager walked into a house, and then the teenager's mother came. "I honey, how was school? Did you meet new friends? Did you get an A?" The mother then became more psychotic. "Did you decide your future? Are you dating someone new? Do you touch yourself!" Then the mother started violently shaking the teen. "Tell me your thoughts, tell me!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

Peter didn't like how Sonic was treating his new robot pal. "Hey, that's no way to talk to him. I like him better than the old Sonic."

Then Metal sparked again and his eyes turned back to red. "_Oh no, I now have half of __**his**__ data_!" Metal noticed Sonic. He stared at him for a moment and then finally said, "_Sonic the Hedgehog, we need to talk_."

So Sonic explained to Metal that the other Badniks left him and have allied themselves with the Death Masks. "_So Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic ignored my plan and joined some unknown group_! _They shall pay_!" said Metal Sonic.

Sonic then asked, "By the way Metal, why were you acting just like Peter before?"

Metal grunted with his eyes glowing brighter. "_That machine we set up was designed to absorb the energy data from what ever was contained in it and the energy will be doubled and then transferred to whom ever holds this now damaged remote_. _The energy was supposed to absorb your energy, Sonic, so I can destroy you so I will be know as the true Sonic and everyone will see you as the true faker_. _It would have worked if it wasn't for this guy winning and for __**someone**__ hitting me_!" Amy then started whistling.

Everyone gasped to what Metal said. "Oh my God!" said Peter. Peter then got angry and turned to Sonic. "You're a fake!" Amy then slapped Peter and Metal started laughing. "Heah heah heah, I like this guy now."

Peter laughed with Metal. "I bet that Metal is the true chosen one for our multi-dimensional/world adventure!"

_"Ha, you see that Sonic? I'm successful!"_

Despite the rest of Peter's words that would get him mad, Sonic heard about the multiple dimension part. "Did he just say multi-world?" Tails and Cream explained to Sonic about Peter and his friends, the Cross-Over Crystal, and about him being one of the four chosen ones. Sonic was now in his own thoughts. "Why is it that it feels like I am always involved in any multi-dimension thing? Which is probably not canon." Sonic then said out loud, "So now we need to get that Cross-Over Crystal before Selim and those bots get away to this Green Eyes' world. Well I'm in!"

Metal switched back to normal. "I've _heard from a Badnik that attacked me that they need to get prepared at Eggman Land_. _Then the Badnik unleashed something…evil to two animals that were with me_."

Amy then remembered about what Metal said before. "Yeah, you told me something about Selim's _weapon_. What is it?"

Metal was silent for a moment. He thought about what happened and then said, "_Actually, I can't really remember_."

"But what about the animals that were with you?" asked Quagmire.

Metal looked around and found no trace of anything besides from the Badniks and Death Masks. "_Did I just imagine it_?" asked Metal. "_It could have been from that Peter incident, but it seemed too real_." Metal let it go and turned the conversation to the important matter. "_That part might have been an image, but we can't let Mecha and Silver Sonic get away with the Death Mask_s!"

"I'm sorrry; my ears were being lazy. Did you say, 'we'?" asked Sonic.

Metal clenched his claws in anger. "_I want to punish Mecha and Silver Sonic_. _I can lead you through Eggman Land_."

Sonic starred at Metal with suspicion, and then he asked, "And why should we trust you?"

Metal held up one finger. "_And why did you trust Eggman every time you needed to team up to stop some bigger threat_!"

"Good point."

Brian realized something. "I know you two can get there fast enough, but what about us?"

Tails had the answer. "Don't worry; I have something that could help us out." Tails then said to Cream and Cheese, "Sorry you two, you'll need to go back home where it's safe."

"I understand. Good luck everyone! Go beat those Death Masks!" cheered Cream.

So Tails lead everyone somewhere while taking Cream and Cheese back home. Before they left the race area, Metal turned around and thought to himself, "_Was that, thing, and those animals just an allusion, or were they_?" Metal followed the group again.

Unknowingly to them, under the bleachers, there lying on the ground was Ray and Mighty who looked like they have witness something unbearable. "What was that-that thing!" asked Mighty. "I-I can't even imagine why _that_ even exist!

Out on the open field; Sonic and Metal Sonic are heading straight to Eggman Land, while Tails was riding the Tornado with Amy in one cockpit (no pun intended…no really) and Peter, Quagmire, and Brian holding to the upper wing for dear life.

"How the hell am I supposed to stand on this!" asked Peter.

"Sorry Peter." Tails apologized. "There's no room for you guys."

Quagmire then asked, "Hey Tails, do you even have a pilot license!"

"License?"

As Sonic runs with Metal, he was thinking about him. "Even though I teamed up with Eggman before, I never really teamed up with Metal. Can I really trust him?"

While Sonic was thinking, Metal also had some thoughts. "There names are _Stick and Rock? Are they joking?_!"

So now Metal is leading our heroes to Eggman Land. They now must join forces with the evil robot to fight more evil robots. So now they….. wait a minute; what happened to Lady Tremela?

(Cutaway Gag)

Lady Tremela is still sitting at the bleachers, asleep.

(End Cutaway Gag)

**End of chapter**


	17. Welcome to EGGMAN Land, Again

**Chapter 17:** Welcome to EGGMAN Land…..Again

In the center of EGGMAN Land, where the base that resembles the doctor is, inside the factory room, an EggRobo is projecting a video of the heroes, and Metal Sonic, heading to EGGMAN Land to Mecha.

Silver Sonic, and Selim watched as they discussed with each other. "_So Metal joined forces with the chosen ones, huh pathetic_." said Mecha. He turned to Selim and said, "_That fat guy, Hawaiian shirt guy, and dog are not used to our traps. They'll die in seconds. By the way, what did you do to the squirrel and armadillo_?"

Selim looked up and said, "Let's say it could be a clue about me, or something that leads you nowhere."

Silver Sonic gave him a glare. "_Don't tell us you're those kind of humans__."_ Then it hit him. "_You are a cloaked man, of course you are._"_  
><em>

Selim acted a bit akward. "That's just something my Master told me to say."

#52, Stick, and Rock suddenly walked into the room. "Hey robots and _not_ original character with fake name!" said Stick in a happy tone.

"All the Death Masks are outside and all the Badniks are inside." said Rock in the same tone.

#52 walked to Silver Sonic, Mecha, and Selim. "Excuse us, but Master Maskus will like to talk to the robots."

Selim looked toward the door. "Did he come here in person?"

Stick jumped up and down. "No, just talking through a portal. He's too busy with his research."

#52 stood back and held out his arms. "He'll open the portal very shortly, so everyone look their best for our current leader, Master Maskus."

Right on que; a portal opened in front of the four to reveal a close up of Maskus's face. He looked at the robot Sonics and said, "Hello, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic. I am Master Maskus, Master of the Death Masks!"

The robots bowed to Maskus. "_We are happy to meet you, Master Maskus_." said Silver Sonic.

"_And we are proud to be in your alliance were we will help you with your plan to awaken this Grand Master Mascasa with the immense power. In return you help our leader, Dr. Eggman, to take over Mobius_!" said Mecha Sonic.

Maskus was very pleased by Mecha and Silver Sonic. "Excellent…..so where is your Doctor? He should be here for this meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: No Time Purgatory Land Thing

The doctors and koopas were sitting around being bored. "So we talked about why not to make kidnapping a princess a hobby, now what?" asked Classic Eggman.

Then a strange portal formed from the sky. The Bowsers both jumped up with excitement. "Alright, Kamek found us!" yelled Modern Bowser.

But unfortunately for him, instead of a koopa wizard coming out of the portal, out comes a certain black man wearing black armor. "Ganondorf?" yelled Modern Bowser.

Ganondorf saw Bowser and smirked, "I see we planned the same thing." Then two more Ganondorfs came out which are his Ocarina of time self and Windwaker self...then a pile of Ganons fell right on the three humans, crushing them.

Modern Eggman sighed. "More, well this could be annoying if-" Then another portal appeared and out came a short scientist with a large, grey moustache and a tall, cyburg.

"Well that plan failed and…hey, who are those guys?" Then more portals appeared shooting out more video game villains with their past selves. Both Eggman and Bowser signed.

* * *

><p>Silver Sonic then said, "<em>He'll be back, whenever<em>."

Maskus continued, "I heard that you want to move your army to my world for the Great Battle. I will allow this, if your army is good enough when Peter Griffin and this Sonic the Hedgehog come and tries to retrieve the Blue Cross-Over Crystal."

Mecha then said. "_It should be best if we send you the crystal now_."

Maskus was silent for a moment. "Not now, I need to….." Then some noise could be heard from the portal. "Them again!" Maskus said to himself. He turned to Mecha and said, "I'm sorry, I have to leave this instance!" Maskus closed the portal.

"Why didn't he want us to bring him the crystal now and why did he just leave like that?" Silver Sonic asked Selim. Selim hesitated, and then he said. "It's nothing important. Just get ready for the heroes."

Mecha looked at Selim with suspicion. "_Alright, we'll be ready for them_."

Selim then said. "When the heroes come, I'll greet them to see how Metal is feeling, and then they're all yours." Selim left the room with the Death Masks while the Sonic robots watch them wondering about Maskus.

* * *

><p>Outside, the heroes have just landed at the gates of EGGMAN Land. "Well here we are everyone." said Tails as the Family Guy crew and Amy got off the plane.<p>

Sonic and Metal looked up at the amusement park's sign. "Haven't been here in a while." said Sonic.

Metal floated up over the sign to scan the park. He found Death Masks all over, but no Badniks. Metal floated back down and told the group about his findings.

"_The Badniks are most likely left or are in the center of the park, t__he building that looks like Eggman_." said Metal.

Seeing the layout of Eggman's base, Brian just had to ask this question. "So let me get this straight. Your evil creator's base is an amusement park?"

Sonic answered Brian, "He's that crazy."

Amy walked over to a ticket booth on the right side of the gate. "Helllloooo, is there a cute couple get in free special?" Sonic then signed.

The operator rose from inside the booth. "Welcome to Eggman Land. Admission is one….oh no!"

Amy saw the operator was Scouter #52. "Hey, you're #52!" She took out her hammer and #52 shivered in fear.

"P-P-Please not that, I-I'll let you guys in!" #52 pushed a button and the gates opened. The Death Masks retreated before Amy could smash him.

Tails looked inside and saw all the Death Masks walking around. "If I leave the Tornado alone, the Death Masks might get to it. I should guard it so Peter and his friends have a safer and quicker way out before anything goes bad."

Peter didn't take Tails seriously. "Ha, your just being a baby!" Then Amy whacked him with her hammer.

The heroes walked onto the amusement park while leaving Tails to guard Peter, Quagmire, and Brian's transportation. As they looked around the park, Peter was childishly amazed by all the rides. "This place looks awesome!" said Peter while pointing everywhere. "Just look at all these hazardous rides with spikes, lasers, and pits!"

Metal Sonic then told Peter, "_You idiot, you'll die in seconds if_-bzzp last one at the saws cups is a pimp!" So Peter and Metal left the group to go on all the rides.

The rest of the gang headed out to the main base, while fighting off Death Masks. They also fought a new type of Death Mask that they first thought was a T.V. It was called a Hirmet crab, hermit crab-like Death Masks that hides in hollow objects, mostly in pottery. Some Death Masks even used the death trap attractions for their advantage. They've removed parts of rides that charged at the heroes, drove charts to run over them, and even throw food on fire. The heroes managed to fight them off as they get closer to the Eggman-looking base.

As they walk through the park, they could see Peter and Metal Sonic riding on all the rides and getting multiple injuries, but that doesn't stop Peter from insulting Sonic from a distance. "I'm faster, I'm faster!"

Sonic turned to Brian and Quagmire and said, "I don't believe your friend. He thinks he won when Metal and Selim still interfered with the race!" Amy nodded her head yes in agreement with Sonic.

"I'm sorry about Peter's attitude, but you need to forgive him." said Brian.

"Peter seems like a complete idiot, but he isn't that bad." explained Quagmire.

Sonic looked over at the fire Peter probably started. "O.K. like what did he do that's good, not for fixing any of his mistakes, completely good?"

Brian and Quagmire both looked at each other in confusion. "He….huh…he helped me kill my sister's boyfriend." answered Quagmire. Sonic and Amy looked at Quagmire with shocked faces. "….The boyfriend did beat her." said Quagmire.

Brian sighed. "You're just gonna have to forgive Peter. It's good for the prophecy."

Sonic thought for a moment and said, "Well…..I am a nice guy. I'll tell you what, if Peter apologizes, then I'll forgive him."

"Well this will be hard. Peter's been known to be too full with pride, like that one time at a carnival."

(Cutaway Gag)

At a stand, a kid lost a dart game. Then Peter played and won a stuffed bear. He showed the bear to the kid and started gloating. "Look at this, it means that I have accomplished something what you cannot do! I am the alpha male now, me! ….Now I shall kill you and take over your pack."

(End Cutaway Gag)

Back with Peter and Metal, they were riding on a roller coaster. "Hey Metal Me, how come Sonic can't be like you when you act like me?"

Metal, in his normal mode, said to Peter, "_Because you're an idiot, and he's not_."

"Well now you're being as rude as him when I won."

Metal growled in anger. "_You still think you won?_"

Peter folded his arms and said, "Oh please, just because you messed the race up, automatically makes the race unfair. Well to get this straight; I'm faster, he's a jackass, and his fight skills are cool…Oh I mean sucks, yeah sucks!"

Metal Sonic looked at Peter and said, "_Doesn't sound like it, but I don't_ bzzp I think you're lying to me." Metal stared at Peter with suspicion.

Peter couldn't bare it and he started confessing. "Alright you got me. When we were fighting, he dodged my fire farts and fire crackers, and that woman. It was so cool, he kept attacking and beat me! That is the only thing about Sonic that makes him cool, but don't tell him that, he still thinks the race means nothing." Metal did a sealed lips sign. Peter looked ahead and said, "Oh boy, a ramp!" The cart then jumped off the ramp and into some other place in the park besides the next track.

At the base main entrance; Sonic, Amy, Brian, and Quagmire have just arrived. "Well here we are." said Sonic. "Now all we need to do is to wait for-" Then Peter and Metal landed right next to them in their cart.

"Oh hello Sonic, nice of you to come." said Peter facing away from Sonic while folding his arms.

Sonic did the same and said, "Oh thanks for almost killing us."

So the groups joined up and they entered the building. The inside looks very futuristic with strange lights and metal walls, pictures and statues of the doctors could be seen doing some poses, and there were also many machines and traps designed to stop Sonic and his friends.

"I see we entered FOX News." said Brian.

Quagmire was looking at all the saw blades moving. "I pray to God I don't get a boner. So what, is Eggman the only human?"

Metal Sonic looked ahead. "_Attention all newcomers, this base is filled with the most dangerous traps than the park. So make sure you_ bzzp hide all the empty beer cans from Android Amy. If she catches me drunk, then I'm on the couch tonight."

Peter ran straight into the next room stupidly. You all know the outcome and Peter limped back. "I-I-I-I think I triggered an alarm." Then a siren went off and an announcer started speaking.

"Warning, intruders alert! Intruders alert!"

"Looks like we have company!" said Sonic. Metal walked in front of everyone and said, "_Time to show you all my abilities_." Three EggRobos came and aimed there lasers guns at the group. Metal spin-dashed at two of the EggRobos. After the two were defeated, Metal saw the last EggRobo shot a laser at Sonic, but he just stood there watching. 'Sonic was about to dodge until Peter projectile vomited at the laser and stopped it."

"Uhhhh thanks Peter?" said Sonic. Peter was happy, but changed to stubborn. Sonic ignored Peter and turned his attention to Metal Sonic. "Hey Metal, what was that?! We're on the same team!"

Metal hesitated and said. "Force of habit."

Sonic walked pass Metal while saying, "I have my eyes on you."

Amy ran to catch up to Sonic and told Metal, "And I have this hammer if you let that happen again!"

Peter walked up ahead and called out to Sonic. "Tough and spicy attitude. Good catch Sonic!" Sonic then grunted.

So Metal Sonic led the group through the base, while Sonic makes sure Metal doesn't try to pull anything. Each room they gone through had many traps and Badniks. Some traps tried to smash, puncture, or slice the heroes while hordes of Badniks kept on attacking. With the help of Metal Sonic with his Ring Spark Field, were he uses slow electrical attacks, and his V. Max Overdrive attack, where his speed increases four times to blast through enemies, the Badniks were easy for him, till he turns back into Peter mode and became too lazy to fight or done something that endangered their lives.

Peter and his friends had a hard time in the base. They almost got sliced and smashed by attacks, while fighting off Badniks. The three managed to go through with the help of their new friends, and Metal.

Later on, the group has finally gone through most of the base and are now heading to the factory room where Metal, Mecha, and Silver Sonic have awaken. "I can sense that my brothers are in the nest room." said Metal. "_Now I can finally punish them_."

Peter then said, "And not only that, but the Cross-Over Crystal, right buddy?"

Metals anger grew. "_I am_ _not your buddy. I am_ bzzp Static Man! bzzp…._I_….._hate_…_you_!"

As they reach the door, they saw Selim standing in front of the door clapping his hands. Amy and Peter both recognized him and remembered how mad he made them. "Well look who's here, the Phonz hater, Selim."

Selim stopped clapping. "You all done very good getting here." He then looked at Metal Sonic. "Especially you Metal Sonic, you are doing a great job with that new personality that Peter caused, with my help."

Metal Sonic became insulted by Selim's taunts, so he tried to do a V. Max Overdrive on him. When he attacked, Selim hold off the force with his hands, but took damage from the electricity. Metal stopped and backed off.

"Your powers are strong." said Selim. "You will need that for the fight with Mecha and Silver Sonic." He looked over to Sonic and Amy. "I want to see how strong you two are." Selim held out his arms.

Sonic, after some thoughts, attacked Selim with a spin dash and defend himself quickly; only Selim didn't strike back, the spin dash actually forced him into a wall. "Owwwwww." Selim slowly got up with pain.

"So was that it?"

Selim felt where Sonic hurt him. "Yes ..." Then Amy whacked him with her hammer. "Dahhhh! I-I guess I deserve that."

"Guess?!"

Selim walked toward the door. "You're ready, just ... just fight them."

As Selim left the room, Peter was thinking out loud. "Who is he? I don't think he's a Death Mask."

Quagmire looked at Selim stubling. "I'm pretty sure we'll find out later on through this story. But he's hilarious!"

So Metal Sonic opened the door and they all entered inside to defeat Mecha and Silver Sonic. Who is the mysterious Selim, what is the outcome of the heroes' battle, and what is Maskus not telling the Badniks. Tune in whenever.

**End of Chapter**

Then Peter Griffin came again. "Wait a minute! We're ending this chapter like that? What the hell narrator!" Sorry Peter, it builds up suspense. "Suspense? This was updated a day late! We need something better." Well Peter, how about a trailer for a brand new fan fiction. "Well o.k. that could work."

**An inspiration from the Nostalgia Kid's review of Batthan's Aladdin parody, comes Godzilla2915's own parody of Aladdin. Meet Aladdin (played by Ghirahim) and Abu (played by King Kong) as they experience the entire Disney film and fight Jafar (played by Stan Smith). **

**Coming soon.**

"….Will Batthan sue us?"


	18. ManMade Hedgehogs and Pig

**Chapter 18:** The Battle with the Man-Made Hedgehogs and Pig.

After their run in with Selim; Peter, Brian, Quagmire, Sonic, Amy, and Metal Sonic have entered the factory room. "So is this were Eggman traps those animals inside his robots?" asked Quagmire.

"Yep, this is the place." said Sonic as he looks around. "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

So they walked around looking for their crystal thieves. "There aren't even any robots over here." said Amy looking around some conveyor belt.

Metal Sonic was standing still looking left and right. "_If my signals are correct, they should be standing right next to me…..let me guess_." Metal thought to himself. He saw Sonic walking to him and he started counting down with his fingers.

"Find anything, Metal?" asked Sonic. Just as soon as Metal was finished, something fell from the ceiling and landed on Sonic.

"Sonic!" cried Amy as she whacked the object off of Sonic. She helped him up and both of them saw what landed on him. "Silver Sonic!" they both yelled to the robot that was curled up.

Then Mecha fell and landed on a machine. "_You all finally came_." greeted Mecha.

Peter then walked in front of Mecha and said, "Alright; if you don't want us to beat the crap out of you, then hand over the crystal!"

Mecha evilly chuckled and told Peter, "_The Cross-Over Crystal is right over there_." He then pointed a metal door that opened up to reveal the crystal in a glass case on the wall. Peter ran to the glass to open it, but he was stopped by spikes shooting out from the floor.

Metal called out to everyone, "_I failed to mention that this room is filled with spikes in the floor and cylinder shaped objects that will smash you on the ceiling_." As everyone angrily looked at Metal, he then turned to Silver and Mecha and said to them, "_I have come to punish you two for betraying me_! _Now you shall_ (sparks) be what Peter said."

Both Silver Sonic and Mecha laughed at Metal. "_You are now so weak from Peter that you called these fools for help_!" laughed Silver Sonic.

Sonic then said to Silver S., "Don't be too cocky. You forget that's I'm here."

Peter then laughed at Sonic's comment, "Ha, cocky!"

Mecha walked over to a wall while saying, "_Oh this will not be easy this time, Sonic_!" Mecha pressed a button on the wall and all the traps and conveyor belts turned on. One smashing trap almost crushed Brian; but with his dog senses, he quickly dodged it.

So the battle began. Silver S. was the first to attack. He jet skied at Quagmire with full force. Sonic jumped on Silver S. with a direct hit. Silver S. then curled up, jumped into the air, and shot needles at them and Metal. Sonic and Metal both got hit, but a smashing trap dropped in front of Quagmire and blocked the attack. He was about to fire a missile until a spike shot out and damaged Quagmire. (Video game logic)

Meanwhile, Mecha was fist fighting Peter while they both dodge the traps. "_You're more athletic than your belly looks_." complemented Mecha. But Peter took it as an insult. Peter then puked in Mecha's face "_Ahhhh_!" Mecha stopped and used some chemicals from his hands to clean his face. As soon as he was able to see, Amy whacked him with her hammer.

With Silver Sonic, he and Metal were spin-dashing with each other in a head to head collision. Quagmire used this opportunity to launch a missile at the robot. Unfortunately, it damaged Metal too, so Metal punched him in the stomach. Silver S. jumped on some conveyor belts and Sonic and Brian followed. As Sonic and Brian struggled to keep a good aim at the robot, Silver S. was jumping around while trying to hit them.

Back with Mecha; Metal joined in, while in Peter mode, to fight along side Peter and Amy. "Heah heah heah heah heah heah!" laughed Metal as his lower joint kept spinning to attack Mecha. Mecha was too distracted by the three that he didn't notice a spike shooting out and stabbed Mecha's arm. When he only focused on his arm, Metal picked up Mecha and threw him.

Back with Silver S., he was still jumping to attack Sonic and Brian. Brain fell off the belt and was about to get attacked, until he found a convenient magnet on a table with a sigh the reads "Eggman's. Don't touch!" Brian got up to get the magnet as Silver S. misses and then uncurled. Silver S. was about to slash Brain; till the dog got the magnet and points it at Silver S. The magnetic force caused the magnet to go straight into his eye. Silver S. took a few steps back while taking the magnet out, then the thrown Mecha landed on him.

Mecha and Silver S. slowly got up as everyone closes in on the robots. Then the two both said, "_Don't think you all won just yet_. _We have_ …" Then Metal did a V. Max Overdrive on the two, knocking them both out.

Metal landed and said, "_Their punishment had been received_." Then all of the traps stopped and then room was safe again. Even the glass case of the crystal opened. The heroes cheered for their victory.

Sonic shook his finger at the robots and said, "That didn't seem like it won't be easy!" Then Amy tackled him.

As Peter and his friends cheered, he notice the Cross-Over Crystal. "Now that that is done, it's time to claim the reward for '_The Fastest Thing Alive'_!" Peter ran toward the crystal.

Sonic heard Peter and then he pushed Amy off and ran to the crystal to bet Peter. "Not this time, fatty!" said Sonic as he passes Peter.

Peter became mad and yelled to Sonic, "That Cross-Over Crystal is only mine and the next chosen one, Metal Sonic!"

Sonic was about to pick up the crystal, but went back to Peter to argue. "After all we've been through, could you at least stop acting like an idiot for five minutes!?"

As the two were arguing, Brian was trying to get their attention. "You guys, you're leaving the crystal out in the open! Some giant Death Mask could just crash into the wall and steal it!" But it was no use, the two refused to co-operate.

"How long do you think that will happen?" asked Quagmire.

"Probably rrrrriiiiiiiighhhhhht aboooouuuuuuut." Then a giant Death Mask crashed in. "Now."

The Death Mask is a 20 feet tall giant warthog with a brown mask and a light pink body with a large black Mohawk on its back. It had large tusks and small angry green eyes. On each side of the beast there are three large green eyes in a slanted row leading to the head.

The Death Mask gulped the crystal down, burped in a roar like way, and said. "I AM MASTER PIGDER, ONE OF THE FOUR MASTERS OF THE DEATH MASKS! IF YOU WANT YOUR CRYSTAL BACK, THEN CHALLENGE ME!" Pigder jumped out of the hole, landed while shaking the ground, and ran off in a fast pace.

Sonic ran to the hole and saw the whole thing. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled. Sonic jumped out of the building to give chase.

Peter ran to the hole to watch Sonic chase after Pigder."Yay; I get to see Sonic fight again!" But unfortunately for him, they were too far away to be seen. "This sucks." complained Peter. Then Peter remembered something, he dug into his pockets and took out a bunch of chilidogs. "I forgot I had extras that weren't in a fridge." He at the dogs, put his roller blade equipment on, and then farted away to catch up.

While he was catching up, Sonic was already fighting Pigder out in the field. Pigder was ahead of Sonic as he kicked rocks on the ground, using its tail to extend to stab him, and jumping in the air to land in the opposite direction and run there.

Sonic was trying to figure out how to defeat him. "This guy may look tough, but he got to have a weakness." said Sonic. He then noticed how its side eyes are in a diagonal row that leads to his head. "Bingo!"

As he got closer to Pigder's left side, he began doing homing-attacks on the eyes to reach the top. To his surprise, Sonic noticed another eye on the top of Pigder's head nest to the Mohawk' so he did a homing-attack and then Pigder slowed down, but gained his usual speed again.

"That didn't seem to work." thought Sonic. He had another thought and did the same thing on the right side. Pigder has two eyes separated by his Mohawk. "Looks like I need to strike these two at the same time, but how?"

Sonic started pondering, until Peter Griffin came. "I made it, now let's fight!" Peter farted to Pigder's face and started punching it, till Pigder slashed him with his tusks. Peter slowed down and reached Sonic while feeling the video game pain.

Sonic have found a way. "Hey Peter, can you do a homing-attack?" called Sonic.

"You mean disobeying the law of physics to get closer to an aimed object like a magnet like you can do? That was awesome, I mean stupid! I can do that."

Sonic sighed and argued with Peter again. "Why are you being like this?"

Peter returned to his stupidity prideful ways toward Sonic. "Because when I discovered my speed yesterday, I knew that nothing in existence can outmatch my speed!"

Peter farted away and tried a homing-attack, and succeeded. He attacked the right side and struck the top eye. He got back to Sonic with even more pride. "I did it, now I don't need you!"

Sonic's anger for Peter grew. "You idiot, why are you really treating me this way?!"

Peter glared at Sonic with a hateful stare. "Because you're too full of yourself, you think that you're faster than any living thing even though you haven't raced everyone (I'm faster), and most off all, you have destroyed Nintendo!"

"Nintendo?!" asked Sonic as he and Peter stopped.

Pigder also halted his stampede when he heard Peter. "DID YOU JUST SAY A FOURTH WALL JOKE? #52 NOT GONNA LIKE THAT! WHATEVER THAT FOURTH WALL IS."

Pigder and Sonic stared at Peter, waiting for an answer. Peter was sweating, shaking, and cartoonishly biting his nails; until Peter finally spoke. "Alright, I admit it! You see, I knew who you were all this time, Sonic the Hedgehog, the mascot of Sega."

Sonic scratched his ear. "Well I do know who I am and who I work for."

Both Peter and Pigder looked at Sonic in confusion. "You mean you already know you're a video game character? How?!" asked Peter.

Then a flying blue robot that looks like Cheese came and said in an annoying voice, "Press the A button to jump."

"Oh." said Peter.

"I STILL DON'T GET IT."

Sonic then said to Peter, "I knew that from the start; and yes, me losing a single life means this me is dead for good! But what I don't know anything about destroying Nintendo?"

Peter became stubborn again. "Oh you really don't know, well I guess you don't remember that Nintendo had stopped making systems ever since you made the Dreamcast so popular. Then Sega made the GameCube, then the Wii, and now Sega is going to release the Wii u!"

"Uh Peter."

"And now the greatest video game characters had to be in lame games for your system like _F-Zero Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood_, _Kirby Unleashed_, _Yoshi Riders_, Chao Black and White, Little Mac's Mean Bean Machine, and _Metroid and the Giant Egg_!"

"PETER!"

"Then on Sega's Wii's virtual console, they're not releasing Banjo-Kazooie! With the Wii Fat, it made me fat! With your Nintendo DS, I don't know what screen to look on!"

Sonic then yelled, "You just called it a Ninte-" Peter kept on talking.

"And don't get me started on how _Mario the Hedgehog 4 episode one_ was completely different than the original one. Mario in that game even looks just like you!"

Peter then took out something. "And what I have in my hand is the only proof I need to back me up on how you destroyed something wonderful."

The two looked at the object for five seconds and Pigder said, "THAT'S A BOX OF CHEERIOS."

Peter looked at the cereal with confusion and back at the two, "Well that means I've been acting like a complete jackass." Peter finally admit it. He turned to Sonic and said, "I'm sorry Sonic the plumber. I don't think you're all that bad anyways, I think your fighting skills are cool, and you have a nice girl chasing you."

Sonic grunted at the last part, and then said, "I forgive you." The two shook hands.

"SO YOU GUYS ARE COOL NOW?" The chosen ones shook their heads yes. "GOOD, AND NOW WE CAN GET BACK TO FIGHTING!"

Pigder began running again and the chosen ones give chase. Since now Sonic and Peter are co-operating this time, the fight will be much easier. They both dodge all the rocks and kept up with Pigder's quick turns until they got close enough to do homing-attacks on the eyes and reached the top. "3...2...1...Go!" When they stroke the top eyes, Pigder's masks started to crack a bit, but he still continued his rampage.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL MY TRICKS!"

While Peter and Sonic ran, Pigder jumped into the air and landed to shake the ground. Both Sonic and Peter tripped from the shaking and was struck by more rocks.

Peter and Sonic attacked the two top eyes again and this time Pigder rolled around to try flattening them. All of Pigder's eyes glowed up and shot lasers at the two. On struck Peter, but Sonic dodged them and attacked the eyes, cancelling the glow. Peter farted around the other side and tried doing the same thing, but the lasers kept him away.

"Need help?" Sonic rushed around and struck all the eyes.

Pidger stomped the ground and jumped into the air again. "Sonic!" Peter rushed in and threw Sonic up into the air. Sonic saw Pidger falling and got a good shot right in Pidger's mask. This caused Pidger to turn and landed right on this face. Peter and Sonic saw the giant pig dazed from the impact and knew this was it.

They reached the top eyes and both joined hands to performed a super spin with half Sonic's quills and half Peter's farts. They started sawing right through Pigder's mask until it was cut in half, Pigder squealed in pain as his body fell apart into pieces and sucked into a black portal. Master Pidger was now defeated.

The only thing left of the Death Mask was the Blue Cross-Over Crystal. Sonic and Peter both picked up the crystal into the air for victory. "Well I got to admit, you did great Peter!" Sonic complemented while giving him a thumbs up.

"You were also not an asshole!" Peter also complemented.

The two looked over at EGGMAN Land. "Come on Peter, let's tell everyone we're friends now." said Sonic. "Yeah, by the way….rematch!" Peter said and then farted away. "Hey now fair!" joked Sonic as he bolted after him.

Then the two started racing each other back to the amusement park, to meet up with their friends to the next adventure.

**End of-**(KA-BOOM)

Both Peter and Sonic stopped and saw that EGGMAN Land had exploded right in front of them. "Oh my God! Brian, Quagmire, and Metal Sonic!" shouted Peter. Sonic then shouted, "Oh no, Tails…Amy!"

So the two zoomed back to the park hoping that their friends are o.k. "Metal Sonic…what have you done!" Sonic thought to himself.

**End of Chapter**


	19. Countdown

**Chapter 19:** Countdown

As Peter and Sonic reached the park, all they saw was rubble and fire. "Quagmire, Brian!" Peter called out, but with no answer.

Tails heard Peter's call and ran straight to them. "What happened!?" asked Tails.

"We don't know. Peter and I were fighting a giant Death Mask outside!" Sonic yelled, "If Metal Sonic did this; I swear that I won't rest till he's destroyed.

They continued to look around the remains, but there were no sign of any of their friends. "Do-do you think they could all be….?" Peter asked.

Then they all gave up hope at finding them. "I don't believe it." said Tails who then started crying.

Sonic's spirit was blazing with anger. "Metal… I should have kept a better eye on you…..you monster!"

Peter was also crying while looking up. "I can see them in heaven right now!"

* * *

><p>(Past)<p>

Right before Peter left to catch up to Sonic; everyone, except for Metal, were covering their breaths for their lives. "Oh no, Sonic will throw up just by standing near me all thanks to Peter!" Amy angrily thought to herself. Metal was also disgusted, even though he has no nose.

As the sidekicks were too busy with the gas problem, they had failed to realize that Mecha and Silver Sonic have activated again. "_We…we…..lost_!" said Mecha quietly. "_We ... were no match!_"

Silver S. then took out a stoned figure of the Green Eyes' symbol. "_That…is what…. W-w-w-we'll use this for_."

Silver S. crushed the stone and the two were automatically repaired as they stand up. The sidekicks turned and were shocked their defeated enemies fully recovered. The two looked straight at them and said. "_Try and win this one, Metal_!"

Mecha and Silver Sonic's eyes started glowing green and their armor turned green too, similar to being super. The sidekicks could only watch in horror as the two began spin-dashing all over the factory room. The robots kept bouncing around everywhere and attacking everyone. They tried to fight back, but their attacks could only miss or were not even effective at all. Some time Mecha might stop and shoot an energy ball at them while Silver S. shot needles.

Quagmire was panicking while running around and yelled in a scared tone, "Oh God what do we do, giggity giggity giggity giggity!" Brian also joined in while barking with fear.

Metal Sonic was trying to scan one of his brothers, but couldn't due to their speed, until Mecha stopped to shot an energy ball at Amy. Metal completely scanned Mecha and yelled out to her, "_Sonic's fangirl, swing your hammer to deflect Mecha's attack at him_!"

Amy did what Metal told her and the energy was struck back at Mecha. The robot took damage and began malfunctioning a bit. He then started randomly bouncing and struck Silver Sonic. Silver S. was forced right into a machine. The static disrupted the robots circuits. Brian made the final strike by pouring a glass of martini on the robot to cause more damage to their circuits.

Mecha stopped bouncing and powered down. His color was back to normal as he felt his energy dropping. He pound his fist on the floor and cursed himself. "_You used my new powers against me!_" Mecha was slowly got up and saw Quagmire and Metal Sonic ready to strike. "_Metal, no matter what, ... you could have never ... taken us down ... alone ... nor against Maskus._"

Quagmire shot a missile and Metal shot a laser from his chest to finish off the last enemy. Mecha was force right into the wall, and was finally defeated.

Metal walked over to Mecha and he asked, "Mecha_, how did you gain that much power_?"

Mecha said to everyone in a weak voice, "_M…m…..Maskus had…. Sel-Sel-Selim delivered…it to us_."

Silver S. regained consciousness and held out his claw. "_The power….c-c-came from Maskus's own….magic_. _He…can….can…cannot be….under-r-r-r-restimated_."

Mecha then finished, "_If….you want…..to stop him, M-M-Make sure….that he…does not….awaken…..G-G-Grand Master Mascasa…nor the immense power_!"

The robots couldn't speak any longer, so they stopped to retain their energy.

The sidekicks got together to talk. "I knew that the Death Masks were serious trouble; but now it looks worst than I imagined." said Brian in a worried tone.

"Don't you worry Brian, Sonic was in tougher battles before. I'm sure he can save the worlds, even without the help of Peter and the two other chosen ones!" Amy said in a cheerful and comforting tone.

As they continued talking, Selim came bursting through the door and ran straight to Mecha and Silver Sonic. "We have a serious problem!" said Selim.

Mecha looked up at the cloaked man. "_We're low on energy….please t-tell us everything_."

"You see, as I was exploring the base, I might have triggered something."

This caught Metal Sonic's attention. "_What did you triggered_? _It better not be that self-destruct button Eggman was foolish enough to install_!"

Then a siren went off. "_Self-destruct activated, the base will blow up in 30 minutes_."

"I'm so sorry!" Selim apologized. Then the building started shaking. Selim picked up Mecha and Silver Sonic, then he quickly took _something_ out and the three turned black and flashed into a white light. The light disappeared and the three completely vanished.

"What happened to them?" asked Brian.

Amy then yelled out, "This place is gonna blow up! Who cares?" So they tried to run out of the room, but rubble fell from the ceiling which trapped them from escaping anywhere, except for Metal Sonic who made it out of the room.

As Metal watch the group through some small opening through the rubble, they were crying out for help.

"Metal, we need help!" cried Brian.

"I can't die now!' cried Quagmire.

Metal stared at the helpless for quite a while. "Hey Metal! Can you even hear us?" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Metal folded his arms and said in an evil tone, "_Want to know something? __I was going to kill you weaklings myself after I have punish Mecha and Silver Sonic_, _but this works perfectly_!" Metal floated up, turned around, and then said, "_And don't worry, I'll tell Peter and my copy everything_!" He flew off while laughing evilly.

Now the sidekicks lost all hope when Metal left them behind. "Oh God, we're dead!" cried Brian.

Quagmire got into a settle position and said, "I'd never even giggity a Green Eye woman yet!"

Amy got on her knees and started crying, "Sonnnnnnic…S-Sonic! I-I never even-"

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was racing his way out of the base. He dodge all the falling rubble and traps in all the rooms and hallways. He was almost about to exit the base, until he heard a voice. "Stop right there Mr. Speedy!" Metal stopped and started looking around for the source.

"_Peter Griffin, is that you_?" he called out, but not a single person was near.

"Heah heah heah heah heah heah heah! It's not Peter, it's you!"

Metal then realized that the voice was his, in his head! "_Ahhhhhhh, I'm going to destroy Peter Griffin_!"

"Heah heah heah, I bet you don't know why I, Peter Mode, am talking." said Peter Mode.

"_Let me guess, you're suppose to be that good side of me or whatever it's called?_" said Metal in annoyance.

"That's right, and you need to save them in order to save the worlds."

Metal dodge some rubble and asked, "_and what if I say no_?"

"If you say no, I'm going to annoy you so much that you have to do what I say!"

Metal folded his arms and looked up with his left eye"_You are already annoying me, what more can you do_?"

Peter Mode giggled and asked, "Oh have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

Then Peter Mode started singing 'Surfin Bird' by the Trash Men.

As Metal listens; he asked, "_A song, are you serious_!' _How is that going to get me that annoyed that I will listen to a glitch_?"

(5 minutes later)

Metal is now banging his head on a wall while Peter Mode still sings. Metal couldn't take it anymore, so he stopped and yelled out, "_Alright, I'll save those fools_! _Just stop singing that song_!"

Peter Mode stopped and said to Metal, "Good for you, now go be a hero! The building could blow any minute!" So Metal raced his way back as quickly as possible.

In the factory room, an announcement was made, "One minute to self-destruct." As they were panicking, Amy was praying, "If Sonic started liking some other girl, let me keep whacking him as a ghost!"

As the last seconds countdown, when they all were about to leave Peter and Sonic in this world; Metal came back! He dug through the rubble with a spin dash to reach the sidekicks, and then the base exploded.

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

"I can see them in heaven right now! Look and see for your, Wha hah hah, self!" Both Tails and Sonic looked up and saw Amy, Quagmire, Brian, and Metal Sonic alive. They were inside energy shields while floating down. When they landed, the shields vanished.

"Quagmire, Brian, Amy!" Peter, Sonic, and Tails shouted. They all got together and did a group hug.

"How did you survive?" Tails asked. Then the three survivors turned over to the tire out Metal Sonic.

"Metal!" Sonic shouted. He broke from the hug, except for Amy who's still hugging him, and ran to Metal to attack.

Amy stopped him to explain what happened. "Then Metal came back and he gave us all energy shields to save us from the explosion, accidentally set up be Selim!"

Sonic turned to Metal and asked, "Why did you do something good? You are the complete opposite!"

Metal, with an annoyed attitude, spoke. "_Someone made me do it_! (sparks) I sang Surfin Bird to save the day!"

Peter suddenly said, "Surfin Bird saved the day?" He held his hand out to Brian and said, "I told you it will happen one day, pay up!" Brian then gave Peter money.

The sun started to set and everyone was completely tired. "Hey Sonic, can we crash at your place when Tails ride us back to Emerald Town?"

Tails then interrupt, "Sorry you guys; from the explosion, the Tornado to a lot of damage. We don't even have a ride to even get back."

Peter sighed. "Well I guess we need something from earlier in the story to get us back."

Then everyone heard something, they looked up into the sky and saw a helicopter coming towards them. When it landed, out came Mighty, Ray, and even Lady Tremela. "We saw the explosion and we wanted to make sure everyone's O.K." said Mighty. Everyone shook their heads yes.

"So what happened." asked Ray. So they explained their story about their battles and Selim.

"Not that thief again!" yelled Ray.

Mighty then said, "He's full of surprises, but not as much as Metal doing something good!"

"_It's all Peter Mode's fault_!"

Lady Tremela was thinking to herself about Selim. "Selim, I don't know any by that name, but why does it sound so familiar?" She then asked the heroes, "Do you have the Cross-Over Crystal?" Peter and Sonic both gave her the crystal. "Now I shall cast the spell to banish all the Death Masks in this world!" Tremela chanted the spell and the Cross-Over Crystal started shooting green lasers everywhere to strike all the Death Masks so they couldn't stand to stay. "This world is now safe." Tremela said to everyone. She turned to Sonic the Hedgehog. "I have witness the race. You are indeed worthy of being a chosen one, which is why you need to come with us to help stop the awakening of Mascasa!"

Sonic flipped over and gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me!"

Peter started cheering. "Well Sonic; now we're buddies and partners!"

Brian then said, "So you guys have finally patch things up!"

"Yes we have." said Sonic. "And all Peter needed was a bit more info on something."

So they all boarded the helicopter and flew back to Emerald Town to rest up for their next adventure in the third world. But while they were leaving, behind some rubble was Selim himself, spying on them. "Looks like it's time to head back to give the report to Master Maskus." Selim took out the object he used to escape, a _black Cross-Over Crystal_!

Before he left, he said to himself, "Lady Tremela; Maskus laughs at your lack of knowledge about us, while I feel sorry for you."

(Flashback)

Selim was standing in front of a big red button under a glass case that read 'Self-Destruct Button' on it. Selim sighed with grief and pressed the button.

(End Flashback)

Selim raised the crystal over his head, and his body turned black and the flash of light went off to teleport Selim out of the world.

The next day, everyone had rested and stocked up to leave to the next world. They were all back at the Race's starting point and the bleachers were filled by everyone to say farewell to their heroes that stopped the Badniks.

On a stage; the heroes, Lady Tremela, Cream and Cheese, Mighty, Ray, and Tails were talking to each other. "Oh you are gonna love the Green Eyes' hidden city! You can bring all your friends and family with you!" Peter said to Sonic.

Tremela stopped Peter and said, "I'm so sorry Sonic, we had trouble with one of Peter's guest back in my home world."

(Cutaway Gag)

Jozen was talking to a girl, and then Meg sneaked up behind him with a sack to catch him. Jozen, without looking, shot an electricity magic spell behind him to paralyze Meg.

Then Monkey came and started throwing droppings everywhere like a madman. When he left, Jozen's half-sister Stella came, "I told him not to eat those berries!" she said while chasing Monkey.

(End Cutaway Gag)

"You are only allowed to bring two of your friends." So Sonic looked back to his friends to choose. Mighty and Ray were on their knees begging and Amy had hearts popping above her head. "My first choice is Tails."

Tails then said, "Sorry Sonic, I need to repair the Tornado."

Sonic was now confused who the two he should bring. Peter then whispered in his ear a suggestion. "Are you sure?" Peter nodded yes. "Metal."

Metal stepped forward. "_You were wise to choose me, my impost_-(sparks) Road trip…...Road House... Full House!"

Amy jumped in front of Sonic, staring right into his eyes with heart eyes. "Alright, alright; Amy do you-"

Then Amy yelled out, "Yes I do!' and gave him a death hug.

Cream then said, "Good luck you guys; and, ummmmmm and you too Metal?"

The Robot looked at the rabbit. "Just _to make this clear, I'm only helping till the Death Masks are destroyed_!"

Peter and Sonic started talking to each other, "Well Peter, I have to say that when we met, we did not like each other one bit. But a day later, we're friends. I hope we can have a rematch so I can take my title back."

Ray got into the conversation while holding a microphone, "Sonic, there is no need for a rematch with this…_cheater!_"

Everyone gasped, except for Sonic. "I know he punched me at Chemical Plant Zone, but-"

Then Peter said, "That is not all!" He took the microphone and walked in front of the crowd. "I have an announcement to make. When I first came to this world, I tried out something a psycho named _That Guy With The Glasses_ gave me." Peter took out his roller blades and pressed a button on it. Then two, long tubes came out, "These roller blades run on farts! When I heard that this is Sonic the Hedgehog's world, I have decided to cheat in the race with these so I can avenge Nintendo, but I was wrong! I'm sorry Sonic, were still buddies right?"

Sonic was now getting really angry. "You mean you….you!" Then Amy jumped out of nowhere and started beating up Peter, which caused Sonic to laugh. "You crazy, farting fool!" Then Amy stopped and then everyone started laughing, except for Peter.

"So are the heroes ready to leave?" asked Tremela.

"You bet!"

"_I am ready_."

"If Sonic's ready, then I am!"

Tremela smiled. "Now all you need to do is hold hands and I'll teleport you all to my home world." So everyone held hands, Amy forced everyone to make sure she's holding you know who's hand, and the priestess chanted the spell, and they were all warped back to the Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye's.

When the heroes were gone, Mighty said to Ray, "We are completely worthless now."

"Well at least we recovered from _that_!" said Ray.

"What is _that_?" Cream asked.

Mighty was silent from the blur memory. "It was something I'm sure the Death Masks and Selim send. It was so evil, I think it is called...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter**

**So now Sonic, Amy, and Metal Sonic joined the quest. What knowledge do the Death Masks have, and who is Selim and what is the _thing_ that tortured Mighty and Ray? Tune in whenever, and why am I reminding you all the questions you are clearly wondering?**


	20. Mystery of the Shard and Maskus

**Chapter 20**: Mystery of the Shard and Maskus

(This chapter takes place when Peter and co. left for Mobius)

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

When the heroes left to retrieve the second crystal, Chris was still rooting for them while waving his coin shard he won from Wario. "Go Dad, go dad!"

Meg was getting fed up with Chris, "They're gone now! You can stop!"

Chris stopped waving his prize and said, "Oh yeah. Hey Meg, did you see what I won?"

"You already showed me that stupid piece of garbage a thousand times! Go show it to someone else."

So Chris started showing everyone the shard while annoying them. Meanwhile; Stewie was talking to himself about Maskus and Stella. "So Maskus never told me if I can or cannot date the Chief's daughter, and I still don't know if I can trust him or not. If only I know more about Maskus, this will be as easy as starting a war."

(Cutaway Gag)

Two leaders are talking to each other. "Can I use your trade routes?" said one leader. "No, I disagree" said the other leader. They both yelled out, "War!" and shot each other.

(End of Cutaway Gag)

While Stewie continued to ponder, Chris showed Lady Tremela and Jozen the shard. "Look what I won!" shouted Chris. The two were trying not to look annoyed, but then they saw a good look of the shard and were now shocked.

"Lady Tremela, I could have sworn I saw something like that before." Jozen said to Tremela.

"I am also familiar to the shard. But I can't really remember."

She called Chris over about the shard. "Excuse me young man, but may we borrow that object?"

Chris was skeptical about lending his prize. "I don't know."

"I'll show you my anaconda eating rats." said Jozen.

"Deal!" Chris handed the shard to Jozen and ran off laughing.

"Well Lady Tremela, now we have it. Should we start investigating?" asked Jozen.

"Absolutely, this could be very important." Tremela then called to Bruce, "My assistant, we need you to help us for an investigation."

"Now my little job starts. We're going to have some fun looking around things. Tremela will find some, Jozen will find some, and I'll find some. I hope I find more. Gonna get a little bonus and maybe more sick days. I sometimes get bad colds that make me cough. I usually have some hot cocoa to help me and-"

Jozen then called out, "Our priestess needs you know. It could be important."

The three left to go to the palace. Stewie heard their conversation and said to himself. "Of course, I can learn about Maskus from Tremela and Jozen. They'll tell me if Maskus is a man of his word. Hey, if I get on Jozen's good side, hooking up with his sister will be easier, and I don't have to face the wrath of protective older brother instinct! I'll go to them at noon."

So Stewie waited till noon and walked to the palace. He was pointed by some guards to where they are. He reached the door to the Record Room and started making himself look nice. "Got to look my best, can't look like Peter at a funeral.

(Cutaway Gag)

At a funeral, Peter is dressed up like a clown trying to entertain everyone. "Hey everyone! Hey everyone! Don't be sad, be happyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Everyone stared at Peter with anger, sadness, and annoyance. "Huh, tough crowd."

(end of cutaway)

Stewie knocked on the door and then That Guy With The Glasses opened it with a gun pointed at Stewie. "Bye Meg."

Stewie screamed and said, "It's me Stewie! You know; damn you all, victory is mine, what the deuce, kill Lois!"

"Oh sorry." TGWTG turned around and called into the room, "Don't worry Jozen, it's just Stewie, the bisexual baby that was more funny in the earlier seasons."

TGWTG brought Stewie in the record room, where the Green Eyes keep records of almost everything. Jozen was looking through some stone tablets while Tremela and Bruce were reading the inscription on the shard. "Now my student; from what I taught you, can you read what it says here?"

Bruce read the inscription and said, "Now let see here. Kite, no not a kite. They don't have kites back then. Hmmmm; tea, no not that ether. Tie, I sometimes forget how to tie a tie. Maybe it says….key?"

"Good, it says key. Now the question is; a key for what?"

TGWTG then answered, "That is a very good question. You see, it is a key to the real Santa Claus's cage. I fake one captured him. I know this because the real Santa Claus is black."

Stewie didn't care about Bruce learning like a kindergartner, so he walked over to Jozen and saw him reading a stone tablet very closely. "Hey Jozen, how's it going?" Stewie asked with a fake grin.

Jozen was startled and dropped tablet behind him. "Oh ... good Stewie, I'm just reading this tablet." He turned around and picked up the tablet that appears smaller now. He held it up to show inscriptions and a carving of a figure that looks like Maskus.

"Wow, Maskus sure does look evil and untrustworthy. Soooooooooo I was wondering, what's he like?"

Jozen was curious about Stewie's question. "Why you want to know? You wanna be a little hero and beat up the bad old Maskus so you can win some candy?"

Stewie didn't take Jozen's joke kindly. "You know, I not only sound like an adult, I also behave like one. Hold on, did you say candy?" Stewie hopped in joy, and then stopped when he saw Jozen looking at him. "I mean I will throw that candy away and have myself some steak. Yeah that's it, steak."

"O.K., so why the sudden interest in Maskus?" asked Jozen.

"Uh no reason." answered Stewie nervously. "Just wondering."

Jozen began explaining about Maskus while he still looks around the tablets. "Maskus is one of the five leading Death Masks Masters. Besides Grand Master Mascasa, Maskus still holds some secrets about himself."

"Secrets, like what? Maybe betrayal to any of his allies or Stella hating things?" asked Stewie.

"What was that?" asked Jozen.

Stewie quickly answered, "Nothing!"

Jozen smirked at the baby and said, "Don't try hiding it. Brian already told me your little secret."

Stewie was completely shocked by what he just heard. "What the hell do you mean 'Brian told you'. Oh God, my alliance is screwed!"

Jozen calmed Stewie down and said, "What alliance? Brian only told me about your crush on my half-sister Stella."

"Oh…..thaaaaaaat. For a minute I thought…..oh never mind."

Jozen smirked again and said, "I believe that you want to help us stop Maskus fulfill his dream so Stella will like you."

Stewie then lied, "Yep, I do want to _stop_ Maskus, and it's not like I allied myself with the Death Masks without thinking that I may not trust them or anything like a dump client for a devious insurance salesman!"

Jozen became confused my Stewie's lie. "Well I'm not mastered at English, but that sounds like a yes." Jozen then got an idea. "How about this Stewie, if you help out here, I'll tell you about Stella and Maskus." Stewie agreed and they both started searching through the tablets about anything on Chris's prize.

As they search, Jozen told about all that the Green Eyes know about Maskus. "When the Death Masks awakened nine years ago, Maskus remained hidden from us for five years. When he finally revealed himself, he told us his plan about the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy that is completely told in that pyramid they moved into and named after Mascasa." Jozen then had a worried tone. "If Maskus retrieve the immense power mentioned in the prophecy, Mascasa can be awakened and he can easily conquer and destroy any living thing in all the worlds. Both the Grand Master and the immense power are powerful on their own, but both of them combined it is …unspeakable!"

"That sounds evil….and crazy! Did anyone ever tried to stop Maskus?"

"We tried, but Maskus is too powerful. Let alone his dark magic, he is very strong in strength and mind. He sometimes tried to deceive us to even join him. I feel sorry for who ever trust him, especially other villains."

Stewie was now thinking, "Now that sounds like a good reason to not trust Maskus. Maybe I should just quit before ….. hm what's this?" Stewie stopped thinking as he found a tablet that shows three pieces of a round objects. "Hey Jozen, check this out."

Stewie gave the tablet to Jozen to look at it. "Good job Stewie." Jozen examined it. "It says here….. Stewie, I think you found something important!" Jozen gave the tablet to Lady Tremela and said to her, "The pieces look just like the shard we were looking at."

Tremela read the tablet out loud. "Unite the three pieces of the broken coin shards. Then the three of the four chosen ones shall ….. oh dear. That's all it says"

"So there's three of these puzzle shards we need to find. Ohhh noooooooooo, where could they be?" asked Bruce.

"Looks like we have to search up more to this mystery." Jozen then said in an irritated voice, "There goes the rest of my day."

"You found this, so I can let you go." Tremela said to Jozen.

Stewie pouted at Jozen. "Oh I wonder what will happen next? I know, Jozen will say: Yes I found it! Stewie's fat and lazy to look for anything."

Jozen then said to Tremela, "Actually; Peter's son Stewie found it."

"Thank you!"

Tremela looked over at Stewie and back at Jozen. "Well looks like we need to look for more answers with you then." She was about to look some more, until her necklace started glowing. "That must be Peter." She answered the call. "Hello Peter, are you the one calling?"

From the glowing necklace, Peter's voice could be heard. "It's me, and I want to tell you that we found the next Cross-Over Crystal! It's a prize for a race."

"That's good. Did you also find the next chosen one that can help you in that race?"

"No, but there's this loser who fits the description, but I'm faster!"

Stewie and Jozen both said, "Second chosen one found." Stewie then yelled to Jozen, "Jinks, you owe me a soda!"

"What's a soda?" asked Jozen.

"I need you to come here tomorrow so you can watch me beat this so called Fastest Thing Alive."

Tremela sighed. "Alright, I'll come." She then said to everyone, "I have to get ready for tomorrow. No telling what will happen then."

(Cutaway Gag)

Stick and Rock are laughing. "Some people already know what will happen already Tremala!" Stick and Rock both said while still laughing.

Then #52's voice could be heard. "No Fourth-wall jokes!" Both the two Hunters ran off.

(End Cutaway)

Jozen sighed in relief. "Well Stewie, look's like we have time for me to tell you about Stella." So everyone left the Record Room to enjoy the rest of their day while Tremela gets ready. Will Stewie leave his alliance with Maskus to date Stella, what does Jozen think of Stewie, and what is the mystery of Maskus and the shards? Do the male readers give a damn about this love stuff? Tune in whenever.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for anyone wanting this chapter to move the story forward, the next chapter also takes place while Peter is away. These chapters might give you clues about some things, so keep an opened mind.**


	21. Maskus's Suspicion

**Chapter 21: **Maskus's Suspicion… There is Also Some Other Stuff

So after the investigation was canceled for a while, Jozen and Stewie went on a balcony to talk. "My half-sister is really all about kindness. She hardly does anything bad." Jozen said to Stewie.

"Kindness, well good thing I'm like this and not the old me."

(Cutaway Gag)

As coming of age music plays, a photo montage shows Stewie being his old self like blowing up stuff, poisoning people, trying to take over the world, and trying to kill Lois.

(End of Cutaway)

Jozen gazed over at the Pyramid of Mascasa. "She also hates the Death Masks! So you helping us stop Maskus will be great to have Stella like you,"

"Don't worry, I will if I'm needed." After Jozen finished telling Stewie about Stella, Stewie asked, "Say could you also check to see what your sister thinks of me?"

Jozen looked down at Stewie with a smile. "Now, are you sure about that?"

"Well were friends now, aren't we? I also found that tablet."

Jozen thought about it and said, "Sure kid, I can go check right now." Jozen walks away and called out, "See you some other time and good luck!" He turned away and thought, "You clueless, hopeless, lovesick infant. You're nine years apart!"

When Jozen left, Stewie took out an audio recorder. "Log 1: It appears that I can't really trust Maskus. I should be on a look out to completely know for sure. I might even trade in some secrets to the Green Eyes if my alliance is a lie. Surely the chief's daughter Stella will dig that!'

As Stewie started talking about Stella, someone walked on the balcony and started eve dropping on Stewie. "Stella is so hot. We can walk around town while I look like a tough guy and she'll hold my arm. People will say; Wow they look hot together! Yeah, it's going to be-" Stewie walked backwards and bumped into the person. He slowly turned around and saw a very angry Chief Padolm staring down at him. Stewie jumped back and said, "Oh hi Chief, … Did you hear all that, e-even the beginning?! Because I will really like your opinion on my acting for a play I signed up for a week before meeting your daughter."

Padolm angrily said, "I heard you talking about my daughter Stella, and I did not like what I have heard!" Padolm got to eye level with Stewie. "You may be a baby and Peter's son, but I cannot allow you and my daughter to be married; unlike your land, we have proper rules and orders here!"

"Marragie!? We only just met and-"

Padolm silenced Stewie and said, "You shall not be with my daughter! That is a warning!" The Chief walked away leaving Stewie frightened.

"I-I-I think I'll pay Maskus a visit." Stewie then ran off in fear. Unbeknownst to him, on the roof of the palace, someone was watching Stewie.

"Looks like we may have a possible traitor on our hands." said the spy with a female voice. The spy then jumped off the palace and headed toward the Death Masks' home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jozen walked into his sister's room. He saw Stella looking out of her window. "Hey Stella," greeted Jozen.<p>

She turned around and smiled, "Oh hello Jozen. Why have you come?"

He walked toward her. "I'm here to tell you that that awful chosen one's son has a crush on you."

Stella had a confused look with a bit of disgust. "You mean the one that refuses to stop showing everyone his prize?"

"No no no, not him, Stewie!"

Stella sigh in relief. "Awww, that cute little guy. How sweet. So did you say that I'm too old for him."

Jozen laughed. "No, but now he wants to help stop the Death Masks for you. He actually found something important to us in the record room."

Stella giggled a bit and joked, "Well now that's brave. Him helping stop the Death Masks…..the Death Masks." She started having flashback of the day she was almost attack by them and Jozen saving her. "They are all horrible demons; even anyone joining them. I can still remember that day."

Jozen was also remembering the attack, "I know, we were just giving our blessing to the dead in our grave yard out of the city. Even after that giant mantis attacked us for food like how the world intended, they just charged without warning."

Stella looked up to her brother and said, "Good thing you saved me back there."

Jozen patted her on the head, she then asked, "Hey brother, what was she like?"

"Who, Meg? A completely annoying snake hater!"

"No, you're mom. Not my mom, but your real one."

Jozen's face turned sad. "She was just wonderful. I could remember around ten years ago before you were born and the Death Masks still slept. She was so kind and generous. Always thinking about the well beings of others, …... which was what killed her."

Stella started comforting him and said, "I now what happened about the Sleeping Sickness outbreak, but she did wanted everyone to have the medicine first before her, she even wanted you to take the very last pit of medicine given to us by our long lost heroes. You should be happy that she saved you."

Jozen looked up and said in a hopeful voice, "I guess you're right. I am still awake and I still breathe to this day. I lived with that for more than ten years. She did not die with a useless sacrifice." He looked down at Stella and he happily said, "She wouldn't want me to be miserable anyway."

Stella smiled at him. "So anyway, what _is_ Meg like to you?"

Just then, Meg jumped into the room through the window. "My love; be with me." Jozen yelled in horror and ran away from Meg, the damn mood killer.

* * *

><p>So after Stewie was scared away, he got on his hover craft and flew toward the Pyramid of Mascasa. He was about to land infront of the entrance on top of the temple, until Selim ran out and yelled, "Hey you, what on earth are you doing!?"<p>

"I'm landing this here toy!"

"You can't just land that thing here, no parking here!"

"Well I can't just land on the ground, I'll have to climb up that long staircase!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it!?"

(Five minutes later)

On top of the stairs, Selim climbed up while carrying Stewie while he annoys the spy. "I want to pull on your hair! Can I see your real face?" Selim dropped Stewie and they walked inside the pyramid.

As they walked, Selim asked, "So why did you come here?"

"I made a alliance with Maskus in exchange for help in my world domination."

Selim was surprised by this. "You're an infant! Why would you want to do that!?"

"It's a hobby."

When they reached the prophecy room, they saw Maskus talking to Master Pigder through a portal. "What do you mean they've gone missing!?" yelled Maskus.

"THE THREE WENT THE OTHER WAY LAST NIGHT AND WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM THEM SINCE, AND NOW ROBOTS ARE ROAMING AROUND AIMLESSLY!" explained Pidger.

Maskus sigh in annoyance and said to himself, "I knew I should have gone there myself." He then said to Pigder. "Don't worry, I'll send a _friend_ to help you." Maskus then called out, "Selim, you're needed here!"

Selim walked to Maskus and asked, "I'm here. What's wrong?" Maskus then started explaining about what happened to some Death Masks in Mobius. "Isn't #52 supposed to be your top henchman?" asked Selim.

"Yes, but not Stick and Rock. Please go to Mobius to find them."

"I will find them, my _friend_." Selim jumped into the portal to Mobius.

Maskus closed it and notice Stewie. "Oh Stewie, I was about to call you." He walked to the baby and asked. "Why have you come here?"

"I need to discuss with you about…. about." Stewie then stopped as he sees Maskus staring down at him. With his glowing green eyes. In Stewie's mind, he is imagining Maskus as Chief Padolm starring down at him. He was motionless in horror.

"Stewie? Are you o.k.?" asked Maksus while snapping his fingers to get Stewie's attention. "How can I snap with these clothing hands?" Maskus asked himself. "Of course, magic." Someone then snorted two times. "What the hell was that?"

Stewie snapped out of it and said, "I'm here to say … uhhh …. That Lady Tremela is on to that shard Wario was talking about! There are three pieces of the coin that suppose to be for…..something."

Maksus looked at Stewie with suspicion and said, "Well you've been a good spy. Anything else?"

Stewie felt his arm. "That is all, nothing else?" Stewie answered. "That all we know, absolutely nothing else!"

Maskus walked around while looking at the parts of the prophecy that have already happened. "So they are important. I have been doing my own research. I learned that that shard is for a key to something, but I yet to know to what."

"He knows it's a key. I really really hope he's trustworthy." Stewie thought to himself.

Maskus chuckled to himself and smirked. "Once I've figure it out, I may be able to use it to go through my plans! I shall awaken the King of Terror and together, we can put every living thing in all worlds to their rightful place!" Maskus turned to Stewie who had a suspicious face but turned to normal when Maskus saw him. "Of course with you ruling your own world."

"Yes, world domination for me, because I completely trust you."

Maskus walked back to Stewie. "Stewie, I need to say two things to you. One, I want you to get as much information of those coin shards as possible. Two, you may not date Stella." explained Maskus with a snarl of anger at the end.

"Don't worry, I… wait I cannot date Stella?" asked Stewie.

"You see Stewie, I had an a ex-thief work for me before. I order him to do away with this archeologist that discovered this cavern. Unfortunately, the thief was a male and the archaeologist is a rare lovely woman for once. He started falling for her and later betrayed me, so I had him and the woman go mentally mad so they wouldn't say anything. He was only a worker, but someone like yourself will have a horrible punishment due to our alliance. I can _trust_ you won't do that, right?"

Stewie answered in a scarred and sad voice, "Sure thing, Master Maskus. I will obey. If you need me, I'll be back at the city wanting apple juice or something." Stewie started mopping back to the city.

After Stewie left, the spy that was watching Stewie came. She also wears a black cloak like Selim. "My _friend_, I have something to report!"

Maskus looked at her and said, "Taslle, If you're going to tell me that we may not be able to trust Stewie, I already know."

"What, how did you know this already?"

"You, your mate Selim, and Stewie are not the only secret eyes and ears for the Death Masks. I made sure of it."

Taslle angrily starred at Maskus. "You mean to tell me that I've waited on that roof for three hours just to tell you something you already know!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to climb up there! You could at least follow the fat guy, or any of the royals! They should know something!"

"Oh don't give me any of that you Darth Vader/Shredder knock-off!"

As the two argue, Wario came in and gave a big fart which caused the two villians to stop arguing. "….. I'm sorry." They both said.

"I'm not." said Wario.

Maskus then continued talking, "If Stewie does betray us, I may have some _use_ of it someday. Heh Heh heh."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Two things I need to say.**

**Teslle is NOT a original character. She also have a fake name just like Selim. Tesl-y.**

**I probably need to say that the conversation about Jozen's real mother does NOT represent anything that happened in my life. So I can't promise it will be that heart touching.**


	22. Team Sonic's Arrival

**Chapter 22:** Team Sonic's Arrival

Back to present time from the last two chapters: The heroes and Lady Tremela have returned to the Green Eyes' world. Sonic and his friends stood up without the motion sickness Peter and his friends first had. "So it is true, this isn't your first time traveling to other worlds." said Tremela.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Sonic.

"Your friend Tails told us about your adventures. Also; I am confused about something with a plumber?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore."

Tremela then lead them outside to the Green Eyes' underground city. Sonic and Amy were amazed by the city, except for Metal. "_I don't really care, I'm a robot_."

"Wow, this place is great!" complemented Sonic as he looks around.

Amy then grabbed his hand. "This place is also romantic!'

Sonic pushed her off. "Don't go there."

As they head to the palace; the hedgehogs and robot met some of the Green Eyes along the way. Metal scared some of them for some evil enjoyment, but later got bored. Sonic didn't like Metal's behavior. "I think I should switch Metal with Tails as soon as he's done fixing the Tornado." Whispered whispered to Peter

"I don't think that's even possible. The Tornado really looks like it needs at least a year to fix." said Peter with a hint of suspicion.

(Cutaway Gag)

Tails just walked into his workshop with equipment. "From what I already inspected, I should be able to fix the Tornado in about a week and I could get to Sonic." Tails then looked at the plane and say that somehow it was now _worse_ than before. "What in the world happen to the Tornado!?" He then notices a note on the plane and started reading it. "Sorry Tails, your plane is even more broke. But I didn't do it! Sign Peter Griffin."

(End Cutaway Gag)

As they got closer to the Main building, Tremela was telling about the royal family. "Don't try too hard to be polite. We will welcome you no matter what." explained Tremela. The Priestess then noticed something up ahead. "Why there's the Chief's children right now." Tremela pointed at a race with ten men, including Jozen. Tremela pointed him out and Stella in the audience. "In this race, the first one to grab that golden cup on the stand wins." Tremela then noticed that Sonic wasn't standing with them.

"Hey Amy, did your cuddies scare Sonic away again?" asked Peter.

Amy pouted. "He's over there joining the race!"

The heroes look and saw that Sonic walked next to Jozen without him noticing. A woman threw a stick in the air and the runners dashed toward the cup. Jozen was the fastest out of all the Green Eyes.

"Jozen has a natural gift of running, he hasn't lost against anyone." explained Tremela. "Now let's watch what happens with Sonic! She looked back at the race with a joyful laugh.

Jozen looked back at the men behind him. "Why do they even include me in these. I always grab the-!?" Jozen haulted when he noticed the Gold Cup has vanished. "What the!?" Then the other runners ran into Jozen. They all jumped right up and asked for forgiveness and not to be executed. "For the last time, we don't execute losers since the last thousand year!"

They then heard whistling from behind. Jozen looked over and was shocked by Sonic swirling the cup around with his finger. "Sorry, I couldn't resist a race."

Jozen's eyes widened as his pupils shrank. "You, ... you must be the second chosen one." Everyone around them bowed down to Sonic.

"No need for that, I haven't even beat that Maskus-"

But then everyone started panicking by the mention of Maskus.

"He only said his name!" shouted Jozen which calmed everyone down.

Sonic looked around the people sighing with relief. "So this Maskus must be a big deal, right?"

Jozen nodded with a big grin. "Yes. But with that speed, you'll be a worthy chosen one, unlike Peter. So has he given you a difficult time?"

Sonic scratched his head. "I'll tell you, but you might want to keep your appetite."

"My fart made you super fast." said Peter.

"Your what?!" said Jozen. Jozen then noticed Amy and Metal. "These must be your sidekicks?" He took interest in Metal Sonic's design.

"_I am no one sidekick! _Bzzp - I'm the Teen Titan Robin of the bunch, not the Batman Animated series Robin."

Jozen then had a half-lit face. "... Peter...?!"

"What, this makes him better!" Peter then got un-comforting close to Jozen's face. "I think this is the real Sonic and that flesh one's a fake."

As Jozen ordered some warriors to take Pete away, Stella walked to Amy and the two started talking.

"Hey there little girl, I'm Amy." Amy greeted Stella.

"Hello, I'm Stella. I like your dress." Stella complemented Amy.

"Awwwww I like your clothes too."

Stella then looked at Metal with curiosity. "_Don't even think about knocking on my head to see what I'm made of_."

When they finished with their introduction, all the citizens gathered in front of the palace to hear another speech from their chief in their own language. ("My people, the next chosen one have been found. Sonic the Hedgehog, he is known as the Fastest Thing Alive in his world! He is accompanied by his stalker Amy Rose; and this….. thing that for some reason makes me think that many people wanted a two tailed dog thing to be in his place instead.")

As Jozen smirked, Amy blushed and placed her hand under her head. "I don't know what he just said, but I'm sure he explained my relationship with Sonic exactly the way it is!" said Amy. Jozen then burst out laughing. Sonic guessed what he really said and laughed too.

In the audience, Stewie was looking at the heroes. "So that's the next chosen one, better avoid looking him up online." He looked at Amy and then at Metal. "That robot is the coolest one ever!" Then someone gasped. Stewie look next to him and saw Robo-Stewie crying. The robot ran off and Stewie chased after him. "Wait, come back! I mean he's the second coolest, second!"

So the heroes walked inside the prophecy room to hear about their history, the Cross-Over Crystals, and the prophecy. They also need to retrieve the clue of the next chosen one. "Now Sonic, listen to me." Tremela instructed Sonic. "Please face the crystal's eye with this blue glowing carving on the wall."

So Sonic did as she said and another pedestal appeared from the floor. He placed the crystal on the pedestal, it began glowing blue and then the next missing part of the prophecy was restored. Metal then switched to Peter Mode and he started jumping up and down just like Peter did. "Do it again, do it again!" Jozen then sighed.

Tremela began reading the next prophecy. "Our third chosen one has many forms and many lives. He is a puzzle solver and an already chosen hero." As she explains; Sonic was finding the information very familiar. "He had battled many foes, and one that keeps coming back."

"That sounds just like..."

As Sonic remembers, Tremela continued the prophecy. "He also bears a great power that stands for courage inside him that has the power to-"

When Sonic heard about courage, he yelled out, "To grant the wish of any one touching it if they also have the power of wisdom and the power of … power to complete the Triforce!"

Tremela was shocked by Sonic. "How do you know what is says? Even that space before power?"

Sonic jumped up, spun around, and landed with his thumb up. "Because I now know who the next chosen one is! His name is Link, The Hero of Hyrule!"

Everyone was amazed by Sonic's knowledge. "Do you know him, Sonic?" asked Stella. "

Sonic rubbed her head. "Sure do." explained Sonic.

"Can you please tell us?"

Sonic took Tremela's spot and told everyone how he knows Link.

"You guys remember how my friends and I know about other worlds? Well there is this multi-world battle tournament called Super Smash Brothers. On the third tournament; I was invited as a guest fighter. That is where I met Link. He's a swordsman living in Hyrule, a medieval like world."

"A swordsman, sweet!" cheered Peter.

"He doesn't just us a sword; he can also us many different weapons like bows, hookshots, boomerangs, heavy ball-in-chain, and a large spin top thing. That Link even told me."

"That Link?" asked Stella.

"Oh yeah; you see, he was not the first Link, nor the last in the Hyrule timeline. He and two other people that hold the power of wisdom and power of the Triforce have been reincarnated from their bloodline for many generations. Heck, there was even another Link in that tournament. They all learned that from the Master of Smash Bros. himself. But please don't asked me about the timeline, that's all I know."

Jozen then asked, "So what you're saying is that he's another chosen one like yourself we can rely on unlike Pet-"

Stella stopped Jozen before Peter could hear. "Be nice Jozen, we want everything to go well for us."

But then Peter looked at them straight in the eyes. "What do you mean by 'we want everything to go well for up'? Is this some big plot to take over the world and share it with the Death Masks? Did you do it in the Dining Room with a Candle stick?!" Jozen pushed Peter away.

So after Sonic finished, Chief Padolm said to the heroes, "Well looks like this will be an easy task to find the chosen one. Now we wait for the crystal to activate so we can locate that world. Sonic, Amy, and Metal Sonic; you are welcome to stay here in my palace. There is plenty of room and food."

"Alright, I'm so hungry right now." Sonic cheered.

Peter warned Sonic. "You can't eat their food, they only have _vegetables_! How about I make you one of my special stereotype meals?"

Brian then interrupted him. "No Peter, not that! Remember when you made a stereotype meal for my cousin Jasper?"

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter gave Jasper, Brian's gay cousin, a plate of a tied up women. Jasper just looked at Peter with a blank face. "What, don't gays eat the opposite sex?" asked Peter. Jasper slowly shook his head no. "Well what do you do with them?"

(End Cutaway Gag)

So Sonic did not accept Peter's offer and they decided to eat vegetable and fish. Sonic, Amy, and Metal were really getting along with the Green Eyes and Peter's friends and family. Sonic became good friends with Chris and Jozen. Amy, Stella, and Meg had some girl talk. Metal was even having a good conversation with Stewie.

"So then I suggested to the U.S. government to give a 'Refusal to pay bills' excuse when they want someone dead." said Stewie.

After dinner, they all went into their rooms to get a good night sleep for tomorrow after Sonic dragged Amy out like Fred Flintstones with that saboredtooth Cat and Jozen did the same with Meg. They will spend the day exploring the city and getting to know one another. Yes Peter Griffin, next chapter is _Just Hanging Around part 2_. Peter got on his knees and yelled out, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !"

**End of Chapter**


	23. Just Hanging Around, part 2

**Chapter 23: **Just Hanging Around, part 2

The next day past and Sonic and his friends were already given the tour of the Green Eyes underground city by Jozen and Stella. They met the locals and learned about their culture and the Death Masks' origin. After the tour; they separated to hang out elsewhere.

During the day; Peter was walking around the Other Worlds Side, looking for Sonic and Metal. "Geez, wonder where Sonic and Metal are? I want to do some shenanigans with them."

Peter then got close to That Guy With The Glasses's bar. Remembering his last visit, he tried to sneak pass the bar from hell; but then he noticed that inside the bar was Sonic and Metal talking to TGWTG. "Don't worry, I'll save you." whispered Peter filled with fear. Peter slowly creep inside.

"_So that's why Eggman doesn't kill Sonic as quickly and simple_." said Metal Sonic.

"Why yes," said TGWTG. "because Eggman is really a clone of Jamie Hyneman."

"So That Guy; how do I get a crazy girl who's obsess over me and is still a friend to stop chasing me?" asked Sonic.

TGWTG quickly answered, "That is a very good question. I say you should get a pet scorpion….." He then started crying and stomping. "Because girls hate scorpions! Wah ha ha ha, why Lady Gaga, why!?"

As TGWTG cry; Sonic and Metal slowly walked out of the bar. Peter then came out from behind a table to walk out in hopes that TGWTG doesn't notice him, but there is no luck for him today. "Oh Peter, didn't hear you come in. You're just in time to find out what two plus Peru equals." Peter then ran out.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes have passed and Peter still ran. He stopped when he collided with Meg. "Hey Meg, why you stopped me?"<p>

Meg got up and said, "Don't have time to complain Dad, I _need _to find Jozen and kill his snake."

"Oh I saw him and that snake a few blocks away." Meg thanked her dad and ran off.

In the city, Jozen was walking around with his anaconda following him like a trained dog. The snake scented something and looked behind to find Meg coming closer while carrying an axe. It slithered up to Jozen to get his attention, Jozen then saw Meg and ran off as fast as he can while carrying Meg's target.

Jozen ran pass many people and knocked some over, broke some pottery, ruined food, broke a fence that held pigs, and ran over Quagmire trying to get laid.

As Meg got closer, Jozen saw a vacant building and hid there. He looked out the window and watched Meg run by. "You're-you're safe now!" Jozen said as he catches his breath while the snake curled around him. He turned around and saw that he was _not alone._ "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I'm telling you Meg, I can have you sacrificed!"

The person calmed him down and said, "Relax Jozen, it's me Sonic,"

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" asked Jozen.

"Amy….. and I can't run in the city, out in that monster infested cavern, not even to the surface."

Jozen understood Sonic's bordem. "Well this is a _hidden_ city. Revealing ourselves will be too risky. They wouldn't understand us."

(Cutaway Gag)

A student is doing homework. "I don't understand it… that must mean it _must die_!" The student started stabbing the paper with a pencil.

(End Cutaway)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Amy walked by the building to look for Sonic. "Sooooooonic, where are yooooooou?"<p>

Quagmire came by and greeted Amy. "Hey Amy, looking for Sonic?!"

"Yes I am, but he's running off from me today." Amy gazed around

"Why's that, you are attractive enough, right? I'll just send a picture of you to my furry cousin Ted Quagmire." He took a picture of Amy on his iphone and sent it to Ted.

(Cutaway Gag)

Ted Quagmire, dressed as a bunny, received the picture. "Furrity furrity fur, all right!" He turned to the reader and said, "Don't worry; I'm not as horny as Glen. She must be under-aged."

(End Cutaway)

"He gave a thumb up, but then why would Sonic run from you?" asked the clueless Quagmire.

Sonic and Jozen exited the building without noticing the two stalkers. "Sonic!" cried Amy.

"Oh no, Sonic run!" cried Jozen. Sonic ran off as Amy gave chase. Sonic out ran her and he was out of site.

Amy stopped to catch her breath. Quagmire caught up and said, "Well that was rude, why does he runs like that?"

As Amy look to where Sonic ran, she noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and said, "Oh, just a dirty magazine."

Quagmire grabbed it off from Amy and said, "Giggity Gi…. No no it's just a dirty magazine to arouse _women_." Quagmire thought about where the magazine came from, and came to a realization. "Hey Amy, I think I know why Sonic runs away from you."

"You do, tell me!" demanded Amy with hope in her eyes.

"I think Sonic ….is GAY!"

(Duh Duuh Duuuuuuuuh)

"Gay, what's that?" asked Amy. So Quagmire whispered to Amy the definition. "Whaaaaaaat?! No, no, not my Sonic!" yelled Amy.

"That's the only thing I can think of. Sorry for your lost." Said Quagmire.

Amy then grabbing Quagmire's neck and yelled, "He is not gay, and we are gonna prove it!"

So now Quagmire and Amy are on a mission to find out if Sonic is gay or not. Quagmire came up with three tests to try to find the truth.

(Plan A)

Sonic is resting on a bench while Quagmire and Amy watch. "O.K. Amy, for our first test I will offer Sonic some alcoholic beverages. If he chose a mojito, he's gay."

Quagmire walked to Sonic and offered him the beverages. "Hey Sonic, would you be interested in a beer, wine, _a mojito_, or any other kind of alcoholic beverage?"

Sonic then asked, "What's an alcoholic beverage?"

"Well that won't work." So Quagmire walked away leaving Sonic sort of confused.

(Plan B)

Sonic is now talking to some Green Eyes while Quagmire and Amy hid behind some crates. "Plan B is to see if he will say anything gay-like." So they eavesdropped on Sonic's conversation.

"So two of Eggman's Badniks came straight at me, so I spun around one to give it a major head ack. Then I jumped on the other and smashed it to pieces. The other one tried to fight back, but kept falling over. Then I punched it right in the face and malfunction it. Man was that awesome! I celebrated by getting a chilidog."

Quagmire then yelled to Sonic, "Did you eat it like any other kind of food or did you do something else?"

Sonic turned to Quagmire and answered, "I just ate it like food, what else would I do with it?"

"Nothing, just curious." Quagmire and Amy walked away.

(Plan C)

Sonic is just walking by and notices a radio on the pathway. Quagmire was holding a remote while talking to Amy. "My final test is to see if Sonic will sing along to a showtune playing on the radio."

Peter Griffin walked by and asked, "Did you guys see if he'll eat the opposite sex?"

"No Peter, that is not a stereotype for gays."

Quagmire turned the radio on and it began playing. "_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh" _Quagmire then realized something. "Oh yeah, we're underground in a jungle far away from any radio signals. Wait, how'd I send that picture on my iphone in another dimension?"

After the other plans' failure, Amy was ready to quit. "O.K. Quagmire, this is going far enough. I am defiantly positive that Sonic the Hedgehog is not gay."

Then someone asked, "If I'm what?" The two quickly turned and saw Sonic right next to them. "Alright you guys, you have been following me for the last hour! What are you guys up to?" They both look at each other and then decided to tell them what they were doing. "Gay, what's that?" Quagmire then explained to Sonic what gay is. "You-you, how the world do you think _I'm_ that kind of person!?" yelled Sonic.

"It wasn't my idea, Sonic! Quagmire found this magazine where you were running." Quagmire showed him the magazine.

"That is not mine, and if I was, I will not be interested in humans! I still have this horrible nightmare that this human princess kissed me so I could be revived."

Amy angrily turned to Quagmire. "What do you know, _Glen_, allllllllll this time that this is not even …. Hissssssss!" She then grabbed the magazine and threw it. After that she started hugging Sonic. "Oh Sonic, I knew it all along that you like girls, which I'm one of them! Now lets fix your dreams."

As Quagmire sees how Amy hugs Sonic and wouldn't let go, he realized why Sonic runs away from Amy. "Is that why, sorry Sonic." Sonic gave Quagmire an annoyed look and then pushed Amy off and ran away. "Well Amy, sorry to you too." Quagmire apologized to Amy. She looked at Quagmire and said, "Well you were only trying to help, but I do wonder who owns that dirty magazine."

Just then, a certain _yellow sponge_ came by and found the magazine. "Oh there you are!" said the sponge. He picked it up and started hugging it while hearts came out. He then skipped along singing La La La La!"

"Well I'm going to look for Sonic." said Amy as she said good bye to Quagmire and walked away. Along the way on her quest, she met up with Meg who was still holding an axe.

"Hey Meg, have you seen Sonic?" asked Amy.

"No, have you seen Jozen?" asked Meg. Amy shook her head no.

"Why you want to know?" asked Amy.

"I need to know, we're soul mates! I knew it when he first took my hand! But he always runs away from me, even though I try to vanquish the evil that possess him."

Amy smiled at Meg and told her, "That almost sound just like my relationship with Sonic!" Amy then sigh. "I always chase him even though his speed is SUPER! I'll catch him some day."

So the two walked away to have girl talk while passing two garbage disposers for the Green Eyes, just then Sonic and Jozen both came out from them. "That….. was close!" said Jozen in relief.

"Wow Jozen, you have a much worse fangirl than I have. At least Amy isn't an attempted pet killer or ugly."

(There are now many fangirls who are expecting Sonic to say the Amy is hot. And now they are disappointed.)

Jozen shook his head in annoyance. "And Meg only knew me for FOUR DAYS!" They both sigh in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Back with the girls; they were sitting on a bench still talking. "So now we talked all about our boyfriends. What now Meg?" asked Amy.<p>

Meg thought about what to do next, it then it hit her. "Ow, what the hell landed on my head?" She looked at the object and started gleeing. "Oh my God! It's the entire Twilight saga! But where did it come from?"

(Cutaway Gag)

At the Pyramid of Mascasa, Wario was standing next to a cannon. "Now that's a reason to watch T.V. instead of reading books! Wha ha ha!"

(End Cutaway)

"Twilight, what is that about?" asked Amy.

Meg gasped and told her, "It is only the greatest story humanity had ever created! It is a story about what true love is all about. The greatest part of the whole series is what they have done for the modern vampire!"

"Vampires?! Now this I got to read." So Meg and Amy started reading the Twilight saga. How will the love sick hedgehog think of the book about what true love is?"

(One read through of the Twilight saga later)

"This is the WORST thing I have ever read in my entire life!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Meg was cowering behind the bench as Amy release her anger. "How-how can you even say that? Twilight is all about what women should be."

"Oh give me a break! Bella is a selfish brad who literally tried to get herself killed just to see an image of her ex, whom I might add is a vampire! They are supposed to be evil, blood sucking demons that are supposed to die in freakin sunlight, not _sparkle_!"

After the hedgehog was done ranting, something started glowing right in front of them. As they watch in wonder, the light started flashing as it split into two and began growing. "What is happening?" Meg asked in a scared tone.

As the phenomena go on, Lady Tremela walked by. "I see you are witnessing the arrival of other-worlders."

"What do you mean other-worlders?" asked Amy.

Tremela cleared her throat. "If you recall; many people from other worlds are being warped here by a disturbance of the Cross-Over Crystals. Some sort of magic is responsible for it. We do not know anything about it, but we can assume the Death Masks were involved."

As they watch, the newcomers were finally in the Green Eyes' world. They were both humans; one male and one female. As Meg and Amy look at them, they both realized who they are, "Ohhhhhhhh noooooooo." said Amy. "Ohhh Yeeeeeeesssss!" yelled Meg.

The newcomers were none other than Bella and Edward from the Twilight saga. "Are you serious!?" yelled Amy.

Meg was hugging them both while saying, "Oh my God! It's the real Bella and Edward!"

Edward said, "Bella is the only thing in my life that matters."

Then Bella said, "I am the only one being tortured. I am important."

Meg stopped hugging them and said, "Wait a minute, Bella is way out of character."

Amy then took out her piko piko hammer and said, "No she's not!" Amy swung at Edward, Bella, and Meg; causing them to be flung far away into the air. As Amy calmed down, she said, "That takes care of those two." She looked around and asked herself, "Where's Meg?"

Tremela pointed up to the sky while eating popcorn.

* * *

><p>Up in the air, Meg was heading straight to Other Worlds Side. She landed right through a roof. She got up in pain, that will heal quickly, and found herself in a strange store. The store's merchandise were odd figures, tools, and pictures that could only be described as random stuff from Japan. Meg also noticed that the store also has a lot of jars of jelly. "Where the world am I?" she asked herself.<p>

"Hey you, Look what you have done to our sealing!" someone yelled to Meg. She turned and saw two strange characters angrily staring at them. One was a blue blob man that sort of reminded Meg of Gumby, and the other one is an orange creature that is just a head that looks like the sun with arms and legs.

"Hey Jelly Jiggler, look at what this girl did to our Wiggin Store." said the sun guy.

"I sure see it, Don Patch. She owes us tunes of lucky coins!" said the blob man named Jelly Jiggler.

"I am so sorry!" apologized Meg.

Don Patch was now dressed like a boxer with large eyebrows. "Sorry doesn't cut it! You're going in the ring."

Meg's eyes started popping out as her lower jaw drops like in an anime. "I don't remember you wearing that a second ago!" she yelled to the top of her lungs.

Jelly Jiggler, who is now dressed as a business man, poked Don Patch and said, "I have a better solution. Hiring her to pay for the damages will save us big."

Don Patch then punched him and said, "Great idea Jelly!" Don Patch was now dressed in a suit like Jelly's. "So lady, you now have to work for us to pay off the damages!" explained Don Patch.

Meg sighed. "Not again, this is the second time I have to pay for broken property by working. Well at least the damage wasn't as serious as the last one."

(Cutaway Gag)

Meg is driving and came to a stop at a street light. A another car drove next to her, she looked over and saw the driver. "Oh my God, Drake Bell!"

Drake looked at Meg and yelled out, "Ahhhh a witch!" Jake then drove away and … well you all know the rest.

(End Cutaway)

So now Meg has to work at the Wiggin Store to pay for the roof. It was bad enough to work for the two weirdos, but the store itself started to creep her out.

The first customer to come in was Bonnie with Susie. "Hey Meg, I need to buy some baby food for Susie and then figure out a way to get in the actual plot." Meg pointed near the jelly to where the baby food is found. Bonnie walked there and noticed Jelly Jiggler staking some jelly. She saw the baby food and was about to pick it up, until Jelly slapped her hand.

"How dare you not buy my jelly!" yelled Jelly Jiggler. He then started throwing jars of jelly to chase Bonnie out.

"What are you doing!?" asked Meg in her shocked anime face.

Jelly dropped to the floor and cry. "She was going to buy baby food and not jelly!"

"Well how are we supposed to make money?" asked Meg.

Jelly Jiggler, who is now dressed like a woman, said, "With girl power!"

Just then Sonic came in. "Hey Meg, have any chilidogs here."

Don Patch jumped out of nowhere and started hugging Sonic. "My long lost brother, you owe me five bucks." Sonic ran out of the store in fear.

So through the rest of the day, when a customer came in, Jelly Jiggler or Don Patch scared them away.

Chris tried to buy gum so Jelly punched him, Don Patch dressed like a woman to hit on Quagmire, Metal and Stewie were attacked by water balloons, and then Jelly and Don Patch tried to suck Bella's blood.

All the customers were scared off, but not Jozen. When he came in, Meg was in the stock room.

"Excuse me, but do you know anyone with medical history, or at least know things from school, that can help relax my aching muscles. Don Patch pointed across the store to a Pokemon Center run by two Nurse Joys. Jozen saw the nurses and was gone before Meg came out.

So now it was closing time, and Meg was frustrated by the lack of sales. "How am I even going to get out of here!?"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler both walked to Meg and said, "You did a horrible job! You scared all the customers away!"

Meg then yelled with an angry anime face, "What are you talking about?! You all scared them!"

Just then; a spear was thrown through the window. The three looked out and saw a herd of Green Eye guards being led by Joe. "Attention business owners. You are charged with disturbing the peace and throwing jars at my wife and kid. You BITCH!"

All the guards took out torches. "Your punishment is for your store to burn. Now BURN BITCH!" They threw the torches inside and the store quickly caught on fire. The three got out O.K., so Joe doesn't look like a monster, and they saw the building burn.

"Oh no, this is horrible!" cried Jelly Jiggler.

"This is great, now I don't have to work for that roof!" cheered Med.

Don Patch looked at Meg and said, "Don't worry Meg, we have morphers!"

Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch took out morphers and suddenly they turned into Power Rangers! "Now you're Power Rangers!?" yelled Meg with her anime face.

The two wiggin specialists started fighting off the guards the cheesiest way possible with the Power Rangers original theme playing. When they finished them off, only Joe was left. He angrily stared at them and said, "You defeated my minions! Now you shall face me!" Joe began growing till he was the size of a Japanese monster. He looked down at them and roared without moving his lips.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler summoned the MegaZord and they started fighting Joe. The MegaZord swung it sword at Joe while he punches through the armor. When the robot's inners were showing, they used the last of their energy to power up their sword and used one last slash and finished off Joe. He then fell off his wheelchair and exploded while the MegaZord face away.

(Game Over)

"Ha ha, I win!" Don Patch yelled at Joe while playing a Power Ranger video game.

"You mean that that was all just on a game!?" yelled Meg with her anime face.

"We won the bet and now you can't burn our business!" cheered Jelly Jiggler.

Joe then stated, "You guys, we already set the store on fire." He two looked back to their burning store.

The guards left the three to just stare at their punishment. "So now what?" asked Meg.

Don Patch then took out a magic wand, waved it, and the store was now back to normal, even the roof was _fixed_.

Meg angrily turned to Don Patch and yelled, "You could have done that and you still forced me to work!?"

Jelly then punched Don Patch. "You ruined our business plan to have her work for free!"

Meg punched the two in the groan. Don Patch later got us and said to Meg. "Please don't kill us! Here, take this!" He handed her an envelope. "Here's your pay and please spare us!" The two then ran back into their store.

Meg calmed down and opened the envelope. "Well at least I got paid." She took out her pay and found that it is an obtuse angled green coin shard just like Chris has. "I don't care anymore."

She put the shard in her pocket and started walking back to the palace just to sleep and try to forget about the whole day.

**End of Chapter**

**So now two of the three shards have been found. What are they for? Well I'm not gonna tell you yet. You think I'll spoil it for you?**


	24. The Death Masks' Offer

**I hope you all played Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. I'm not very good at description with full details.**

**Chapter 24:** The Death Masks' Offer

**World:** ?

In a forest with large mushrooms; a strange creature is digging in the ground. It is a brown humanoid with a rocky back and a tattoo of a sun on its belly. It also has research equipment on its back. "Eureka, I have a great feeling that today I'm discovering something right here!" said the creature as it digs happily.

"Hey Gorko, searching for something?" asked a man walking to the creature. The man is muscular and has a red hairdo that has the front part sticking up. His face shows that he is a full of himself tough guy that will be hilarious; just like Gaston.

"Hey Groose, I'm just having a good feeling today!" said Gorko the Goron.

Groose walked to him and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but someone else already discovered something interesting."

From shock, Gorko dropped his shovel and just stared. "Someone else found something … without MEEEEEE?!" cried Gorko. "Who found it?"

Groose laughed a bit. "That gorges girl herself, Zelda. She found some sort of prophecy about some _crystal_ that has the power to transport you into other _worlds_."

Groko's jaw dropped and began hopping in excitement. "That sounds great; I got to read this for myself!"

Just then, Gorko stepped on something sharp in the hole he was digging. "Ow, what was that?" Gorko started examining the ground and continued digging. As Groose looked with curiosity, he was hit by a rock Groko mistakenly tossed.

"Ow!"

"Ohhhohhhhohhh, looked what I found!" cheered Gorko.

Groose rubbed his face and saw that what Gorko found was a Green Crystal that started glowing. Groose also noticed the inscriptions and the eye on it. "I don't believe it, that's the crystal that was said in that prophecy!"

Gorko looked at the crystal and then cheered out like a madman. "I did it, I've discovered something today! It's the crystal to the prophecy!"

As the two celebrated, something unusual happened. As the two stopped, they noticed some small earthquakes and then something formed right in front of them. They fell over as the being formed in front of them. "I am now finally here to bring my revenge." said the mysterious being.

As Gorko and Groose stood up, they saw who came and were now scared to even move. "Who are you?!" demanded Gorko. Groose was so shocked and scarred that he couldn't even say a word.

The being looked at the two and yelled out, "Who the hell are you?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

It had been a few days and the next Cross-Over Crystal had been activated. So now Sonic and his friend and enemy need to be prepared for the next world, but the Green Eyes still need to locate the exact world. So they will have plenty of time to prepare.

One day; Sonic, Brian, and Meg were hanging out near the large gate leading deeper into the cavern. "Sorry Meg, doesn't sound like Jozen is interested in you." Brian said to Meg.

"Brian, he is in love with me. The only thing wrong is his snake."

"So uhhhhhh what's wrong with his …. Johnson?" asked Brian.

"That snake is evil. Those reptiles need to be destroyed!" One of Meg's vines was showing on her forehead.

"Reptile? I don't know what you're ….. Ohhhh you mean his pet anaconda!" Brian realized.

Meg then grabbed Brian's collar. "Those things are keeping guys away from pretty girls. Just look at Sonic, he doesn't love Amy because he has that scorpion."

Sonic, while petting a scorpion on his shoulder, said to her. "I only got him yesterday, and I like these guys."

The three then saw Jozen and Stella passing by wearing black robes with their hoods up. They had the gates opened and walked into the cavern. "Wonder where they're going?" asked Sonic.

Brian looked at the gates slowly closing. "I don't know. It's probably best if we leave them ….. Meg?" Brian then noticed that Meg left.

So assuming the worst, Sonic and Brian left the city, with the guards permission, to see if Meg followed Jozen. They walked to the side of the city and found themselves in a graveyard. "This place sure is creepy, scared Brian?" joked Sonic.

Brian was remaining calm. "Nothing here's going to scare me more than the time when that evil cyborg tried to attack me."

(Cutaway Gag)

In their living room, Brian was reading a newspaper while Stewie was playing. He turned on a toy robot and it walked to Brian. The dog saw this and was now scared sh#tless at it chases him around. "Oh God, oh God. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

So they walked around in the cemetery and found Meg hiding behind a tombstone. "Why the hell do they have European style grave sites?" Brian asked himself.

They walked to Meg to try to get her away from Jozen. "Brian, I need him!"

They then hear someone coming and decided to hide. Walking to a gravestone are Jozen and Stella. They stopped at the gravestone to give their respect for someone. "Ten years and still breathing, Mom." said Jozen.

"Mom? So that what he means by half-sister." Meg thought to herself.

Stella looked at her half brother and asked, "Why did that outbreak spread, brother?"

The sad Jozen looked at Stella. "It's only what nature do, Stella, only what nature do. Be thankful that _they _saved us."

As they listen, Sonic asked Brian, "What outbreak, did you hear anything about this?"

"No, they didn't say anything, must have been dreadful."

Meg then shed a tear. "Oh Jozen, you really need me ... to kill that snake since it's most likely that it had constructed the outbreak."

Sonic then said to Meg, "Seriously?"

Stella looked over at a large stone. "Can we visit _their memorial?" _

"Sure, but we should be quick before any Death Masks find us." They walked away and Meg ran off again.

They then came to a wall with carvings of a man and woman. Jozen got on his left knee and began to pray. "Oh heroes; it have been so long since you left us, and we have been treating you like Gods ever since." Jozen preached to the memorial. Stella and Jozen then heard something, but ignored it to continued praying. "From our prayers to you, we received our gifts and our people have been healed from that curse forever." The two heard the noise again, and ignored it. "And we thank you for bring our Messiah to save us." The noise became louder. "But it was so awful about how you two vanished from us by the hand of our greatest enemy. We pray for your souls, our god-like heroes." The noise then became even louder. Jozen, who look like he knew what the sound is, turned around and yelled out, "Who are indeed actual people and not gods that had saved us from extinction, whom protects this world from the Death Masks, that even came to us again only to possibly be killed be a madman. Now their _actual_ child had to live the rest of his life wondering what ever happened to them! And anyone who LAUGHS at this shall be KILLED by the venom needle spitting spiders!" Jozen stood up and turned to a tombstone. "I know you're there!"

Brian then came out of hiding and ran straight to Jozen. "Oh God I am so sorry! I had no idea." apologized Brian.

Jozen glared at the dog with fury. He grabbed Brian's collar and lifted him up in the air. Brian could see that his eyes resembles that of a raging animal. "If you EVER insult the ones that saved ME and my PEOPLE again, I'll send you strait to the Death Masks and they will KILL you!"

Stella then jumped on Jozen to try and calm him down. He then released Brian and started to breath heavily. When the other two came out, Stella stared at them angrily. "Why have you followed us?" demanded Stella.

Meg was the first to speak. "Sorry, these two followed me here because I wanted to catch up to Jozen."

She looked at Jozen who was staring at her. "…This place is sacred to us. You are not allowed here."

Stella then said to him. "Please calm down, you need to relax."

So they sat there to wait for Jozen to calm down. Sonic sat next to Stella and asked about the people Jozen were praying for. Stella looked at them and started explaining about their heroes.

"They were outsiders, but unlike most of them, they were the purest of hearts. When one of us saved their lives from a waterfall, they thanked us by retrieving our most sacred treasure that was stolen from us long ago!"

This surprised Sonic. "Your sacred treasure; was stolen?"

"Yes, and to that day, we made the two members of our family. They then saved us again by giving us medicine to stop the disease that would have wiped us out, including Jozen."

"So what did happen to them?" asked Brian.

"Well first, we are a very special kind of race that can never get the same disease twice. We will be immune to any disease we had once, but they didn't know that."

"They were tricked that we had the very same disease again. They came back to this land and had fallen into a trap by our greatest evil enemy, the one who had stolen our treasure."

"Was it Maskus? or the serp-" Brian then covered Meg's mouth.

"No, even though they plan to rule all worlds, it will never be enough to outmatch the evil of _him_!" Sonic

Sonic leaned toward Stella. "So who is this guy. I would love to kick his butt!"

"Now now Stella, that filthy pirate is very evil; but I can assure you that _we_ can be the greater threat!" said someone.

Everyone looked and saw a black hooded woman with an army of Death Masks. "The Death Masks!" cried Stella. Jozen got in front of Stella to protect her while Sonic pointed at the woman and demanded an answer.

"Alright, who are you?"

The cloaked woman looked at the Hedgehog and laughed. "I am Taslle, a very good friend of Maskus." She examined Sonic. "So you must be Sonic the Hedgehog. Are you as fast as everyone say you are?"

"Well duh I am. I'm the Fastest Thing Alive! Let me show you on those Dope Masks!" Sonic started running around and attack all the Death Masks. He was going to do a homing attack on Taslle, but she punched him with a fist of fire, literally. "Ow, hey lady, why you have to punched me that hard?" Sonic sarcastically asked, still ready for more action.

Teslle looked at her and and stretched her fingers."I can see how fast you are. Master Maskus will be enthusiastic to see your strength for yourself." Teslle said to Sonic. Just then a hoard of Death Masks came while caring a large slab of stone. "Master Maskus will like to talk with you through this." explained Teslle.

As Sonic stares at the slab, he sarcastically asked, "So what is it supposed to do, come alive?"

A voice spoke to him. "Why yes Sonic, it will!" Sonic saw a portal forming on the slab. It then showed a close-up of the face of Maskus.

"Greetings Sonic the Hedgehog; I am Master Maskus, the current leading Master of the Death Masks!" As Sonic looked at Maskus, he asked, "So you're supposed to be this Maskus I heard all about, why don't you come here in person so I can give you a beating?"

"Be wary of your pride. You do not want to lose just like Peter Griffin lost in our fight." said Maskus.

Jozen then called out to Sonic. "Don't underestimate him, Sonic. He can possibly fight you like this."

Sonic gave a chuckle and asked, "Through a tele-rock, how?"

"I'm quite happy you asked Sonic." Maskus's eyes began glowing green as rocks began covering the slab to form a large sculptor of his head. Then more rocks formed together to create two objects next to the stone head as it floats up.

"Hey Maskus, don't tell me your just going to form to large hands!"

As the large stone hands formed, Maskus asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing ….. (smirk) nothing …. At …." Sonic then started laughing hysterically.

"Silence you insignificant rodent. Take this!" Out of Stone Maskus's hand came out water and hit Sonic. The others moved out of the way.

"How dare you attack us at this holy ground!" yelled Jozen.

Maskus looked at Jozen and said, "I am so sorry, Jozen. Let me take this battle a little bit farther."

So Maskus formed a portal under the six and transported them far away from the cemetery. "Hey, I thought you were going to fight me alone? This is not cool!" said Sonic.

Maskus chuckled. "What's wrong with some company, I thought that some of them could participate."

Maskus then grabbed both Brian and Meg and formed two more hands to fight Sonic. "Let us go you damn Shredder/Vader knockoff!" shouted Brian.

Meg looked at Jozen and called out, "Jozen save me!"

Jozen yelled back to Meg, "I'm busy Meg, Stella needs to be safe!" Jozen sighed with relief.

Sonic began fighting Stone Maskus. Sonic tried doing some homing attack on the hands to reach the head, but the other hands either smack him away, use water spell, or tried using Brian and Meg as shield.

As they fight, Jozen was hugging his sister to help keep her safe from the fight. "Sonic is indeed strong and fast." said Taslle as she watches him run pass the stone hands trying to smash him. "But is he a match for Master Maskus, and Grand Master Mascasa?"

Jozen just continued to hug Stella while just glancing at Taslle and Sonic's fight. "I am sure that Sonic and the other chosen ones will defeat Mascasa, and the evil will be defeated."

Teslle laughed at Jozen "Just like how those two poor doctors defeated the La Corazon thief? Oh that's right, they _didn't_!"

Something snapped inside Jozen. He let go of his half-sister Stella and walked slowly right to Taslle with furious anger in his green glowing eyes. "Look at the anger against evil in your eyes. But don't get distracted."

With a snap of her fingers, two Death Masks appeared and surrounded Stella. "Jozen help me!" cried Stella. Jozen stopped and attacked the two Death Masks with glowing green fists.

Taslle clapped for Jozen's attack. "I see that _that _Stella is not able to fight yet. Well at least she will be safe completely if the Death Mask army conquer this world."

"Just as soon as you are done enslaving us!" shouted Stella.

Teslle just stared at them for a few moments. "Maskus would be laughing right about now from your knowledge, but there's a fight going on. We should just see how it'll go."

They shifted their attention to the fight again and see that Sonic was about to attack. "Take this, stone head!" said Sonic as he was clear for a homing attack. Maskus turned to Sonic as his eyes started glowing different shades of green. Sonic began having a head ack. "Ow my head." Maskus stared at Sonic for five seconds, and then his eyes stopped changing as he began shaking his head in pain. "What was that?" Sonic asked himself as he feels better. He shook it off and took his advantage to attacked Maskus.

As Maskus cried in pain, one of his stone hands gave off a wild aura and floated above Jozen, Stella, and Taslle. The aura disappeared ant the hand lost it's hover spell and began falling right toward the three.

"Quick, let's get away!" Stella pulled Jozen away, but a random spell was shot out from the hand and stunned them to the ground. "Oh noooo we're doom!" cried Stella as she held on tight to her brother.

"N-n-no, Stella!" said Jozen.

"This isn't what Maskus planned, we need to be alive!" Taslle said to herself.

Maskus then came to his senses and saw his stone hand. "No, this cannot happen!" Maskus thought to himself. He moved another stone hand and grabbed the falling one just in the nick of time.

Stella was now looking up and was surprised about what just happened. "Master Maskus saved us, but why?" said Stella. They began feeling the spell disappear.

Taslle examined her hands and called out, "We should move farther away now." \

Maskus was just staring at the three silently. "I almost caused their deaths. If that happened then I'll…." Maskus thought to himself.

Sonic then whistled to get his attention. "Hey Darth Shredder, did you forget about me?" Maskus realized that Sonic was on his head, so he tried swatting him. Sonic dodged and the stoned hand broke the top of his head. "What do you know, a weak spot!" said Sonic as he was about to do a homing attack. He used all his strength on that spot and shattered the stone head. Then the stone hands let go of Brian and Meg and began falling. Luckily Sonic grabbed them before hitting the ground.

As the Stone Maskus break apart, the slab broke free while still showing the Maskus through the portal. The slab turned to Sonic and spoke. "You did a good job passing my test."

"What are you, a teacher?" asked Sonic as Jozen, Stella, and Taslle came back.

Maskus laughed at Sonic's attitude. "I wanted to see how strong and skilled you are. I require you and your friends from your world to _join_ the Death Masks!"

Sonic was surprised by Masku's offer. "What, why would I want to join your team?!" asked Sonic while pointing at Maskus.

"You see, unlike Mascasa, I don't see the Death Masks as the only intelligent race. I want there to be a variety of people that sees our way of life to be the superior way."

Sonic yawned "Not interested."

Maskus's eyes glowed. "You don't know what you're dealing with. Mascasa is far stronger then I am, remember your little head ack?" Sonic started giving Maskus more attention when he mentioned his head ack from before. "That was a ability I learned from Mascasa. He has a special power that allows him to not fight with only magic and brute strength, but with his mind. Do you want to join me now?"

"And why should I join you to set up your enslavement plan?" asked Sonic.

Maskus then opened a portal and out came many golden objects. "I see you're not into power; but if you join me, this gold will all be yours. You shall be the richest in your world! So what do you say now?"

Sonic stared at the gold for a minute, then guest who came to the battle field. "Oh crap, I missed the fight and …. uh treasure!" Peter Griffin came and started hugging the gold.

"Sorry Maskus, I am no greedy hedgehog."

Maskus started chuckling and said, "That was test number 2, the resistance of greed. You may not want to join us yet, but in time you might see the truth." Maskus turned to Peter as he stuffed the gold down his pants. "Lousy overweight, greedy, American."

"Thank you!" said Jozen.

"Your welcome. So how's living with him?" asked Maskus in a friendly manor.

"He caused many damage with his shaman-something, he always whine about eating vegetables, and he farts a lot!"

"Sorry for your problems Jozen. You seem like a wise man and have to live in such low levels."

"You're telling me." Jozen then looked at Peter. "He's not even paying attention to any of this. Only that filthy gold."

Maskus floated around the gold and Peter. "Indeed. How pathetic. Greed will only poison the mind. There shall be no such thing as enough in his mind." Maskus looked around everyone. "Taslle, I think it's time for us to leave."

Before the two left, Stella yelled out to them. "Hold on, we almost died and you chose to save us all. Why would you want that?"

Maskus then floated to Stella and Jozen. "I just thought I show some compassion for our two tribes." He turned to Jozen and then started speaking in the language of the Green Eyes. "(Besides, I don't want you, Jozen to die just like your mother ….. and then be replaced!)" Both Jozen and Stella were shocked at what Maskus said. Maskus and Taslle both head to the Pyramid of Mascasa while Jozen was deep into his thoughts. He started having flashbacks about his real mother and his father marring Rezuly.

Stella snapped him out and he saw Peter attempting to touch himself with the money. "Come on you fat, you're in the way!" complained Peter.

Jozen then took a piece of gold from the pile and started examining it. "Peter … this is _fake_ gold."

"What the hell Maskus, you are one f**k up man!" yelled Peter.

Sonic joined in with Peter's rant. "Yeah Peter, he's one fudge up man!"

Peter heard what Sonic said. "I said f**k, not fudge."

"That's what I said, fudge."

"…..Say hell." Said Peter

"Heck" said Sonic.

"hell of"

"hella"

"bastard"

"moron"

"Son of a bitch"

"Son of a snake"

"Pu**y"

"Wussy"

"Dick"

"Jerk"

"Dumbass"

"Dumby"

"Sh*t"

"Sheesh"

"Douchebag"

"Dirtbag"

.

.

.

.

"Whore"

"Horse"

"I think we're done here."

* * *

><p>So they all returned the Hidden City, where the Green Eyes were applauding Sonic for fighting Maskus. As they cheered, Sonic realized something. "Uh oh, my scorpion!" He looked at his new pet and the scorpion was still breathing but was motionless from all the fighting with the Death Masks. Amy then came by and said, "You did great and ….." She then noticed the scorpion that was meant to keep Amy away, "You have a pet scorpion, I love those animals!" Sonic did a facepalm and after hearing Amy, the scorpion started pinching Sonic's face.<p>

Rezuly came and started hugging her daughter. Stella was happy to be hugging her mother, but then she remembered Jozen and looked at him. Jozen was just standing while thinking to himself. He was having a vision from his memory. He remembered how he woke up to find his mother dead. Then in a week, Chief Padolm married Rezuly and later had Stella. "Replaced." The one word Jozen said to himself. Stella was only giving him a sad look wonder what is going on in his mind.

**End of Chapter**


	25. The Discussion about The Death Masks

**Chapter 25:** The Discussion about The Death Masks and Maskus's Plan

After Maskus challenged Sonic, they all got together in the prophecy room to have a discussion. "I hate boring meetings." complained Peter.

Lois slapped Peter. "Shut it Peter, You need to listen to Sonic."

Sonic was telling everyone about the fight he had with Maskus. "So after Maskus saved Jozen, Stella, and that Taslle woman; I finished him off and he told me that the fight was all a test to see if I was worthy enough to join the Death Masks."

"Maskus saving some of our own kind?! That have never happened before." said Rezuly.

"Not only that, but it was Jozen and me." Stella said to Rezuly.

Lady Tremela hummed with her thoughts. "I could understand if he just wanted to save that woman, but he could have easily killed you two."

"_I would have done it (Bzzp) _I hate meetings." Metal and Peter both high fived each other.

"And don't forget that Maskus wants Sonic to join the Death Masks even though he's supposed to help stop them." added Amy.

Sonic turned to Chief Padolm and asked, "So Chief, do you know why the bad guys want a good guy to join them?"

Chief Padolm stroked his chin. "During the nine years Maskus and the other Death Masks were awaken, they seemed to want to form an alliance with us rather than enslaved us. During the era of Mascasa's Terror, he had a hand full of our ancestors enslave to do the jobs the Death Masks used to do, which is considered a blessing to what he did to the majority of us. I'm sure that when Mascasa awakes, he will want the same thing. But we do not know why the other Death Masks Masters want all of us."

Chris then started waving his hand in the air. "Oh Oh, want if it's part of the prophecy?" Everyone was surprised that Chris just came up with a good theory. "… what? I can be smart too you know." Chris folds his arms and look away.

"That may just be it Chris." said Lady Tremela, "At their pyramid, they have the complete telling of the prophecy."

Metal Sonic eyes glowed dark. "_It's a very good strategy for villains like myself to know what will happen. We have a huge disadvantage on our hands_."

Chief Padolm then said, "No matter what they are truly planning, we cannot allow ourselves to join them or be a part of whatever they have planned. It is our responsibility to save the worlds form the Mascasa and the Death Masks!"

"But what if Maskus planned that we will refuse his offer?" added Peter. "Guess this mean we will be discussing how smart that guy is at predicting which will just be repeating what he will predict from us over and over. Like; 'Ah ha! You think I want this, well think again, I did. And I also wanted you to think that, and that, and that'."

While they were talking about if Maskus wanted them to join or not, Stewie was talking to himself. "God Chief Padolm scares the crap out of me." He begins having flashbacks of how the chief demanded him to stay away from his daughter. "If he ever knew about the Death Masks, I might as well just sing _I Believe I Can Fly_."

(Cutaway Gag)

Stewie is on stage singing _I Believe I Can Fly._ Then Simon Cowell came and starts beating Stewie with a baseball bat. "You truly are pathetic."

(End Cutaway Gag)

Just then; Stewie's Green Eyes necklace started glowing and he quickly answered it to not have any one else notice. "Hey, who is this? I'm with so many people now." Whispered Stewie.

From the necklace, #52 could be heard. "Sorry Stewie, remember Mecha and Silver Sonic that joined us? Well they set up a computer for us and we would like to know if you can provide us with that thing called internet."

"I can't right now; that psycho, over protective Chief Padolm is talking to us." Answered Stewie who was eyeing at everyone.

"Darn it, I heard that many people are interested in something called porn. I don't know what it is but …. Did you just called that tanskined-serpremises Chief Padolm a psycho?" asked #52.

"Well yes and, wait what?" asked Stewie.

"Let me guess, you want to be together with a Green Eyes girl. Good luck with that sir, he'll have you-"

Just then Chief Padolm took Stewie's necklace away from him. "Sorry … _Stewie_; no outside communication during important meetings." He then walked back to where he was before.

"Good God that was scary." said Stewie.

Chief Padolm then gave one final word, "Before you all leave, we have some information for everyone that could help us." Lady Tremela, Jozen, and Bruce came to the center of everyone and showed them all the prize Chris won.

Bruce was the first to speak. "Me and Lady Tremela were doing some investigating on Chris's prize from that weird little guy. We found out that it's supposed to be a key to something for three of the four chosen ones."

Jozen then said, "It is a part of two other coin shards that my one day help us through the prophecy. If anyone has any information about these, please come forth."

Meg then remembered that she has the second piece. She took it out and ran to Jozen. "Jozen, I have the second piece!"

Jozen saw Meg running strait toward him, so he called two guards to tackle her. He then saw the shard and said, "She's actually serious! (sigh) Release her." The guards got off Meg and she gave them the piece.

"I don't believe this." said Lady Tremela. "Who did you find this?"

"Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler gave it to me as pay. Please do NOT go their ever again."

Lady Tremela read the shard out loud. "of… that's just it, of."

"All together, it says Key of ….. that really doesn't help us out does it." said Jozen.

Lady Tremela looked at the two shards. "Well at least we have two of the three pieces."

Jozen then said to everyone. "On another note, we have located the world Link lives in. I have no clue about this time line, but we should easily find the activated Cross-Over Crystal."

Chief Padolm faced to Sonic and Peter. "You and your friends will leave tomorrow. Please be ready and Sonic, you should inform them everything you know about this Link."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, "Will do!"

So after the meeting, everyone left to look for the last shard and Chief Padolm gave Stewie his necklace back. The chief glared down at the baby. "You are doing a good job staying away from my daughter."

Stewie was still scarred at the Chief and he said, "S-ure am Chief Padolm." Chief Padolm looked out the window to see Stella playing with Amy and Monkey. "Sonic and his friends are alright; but Peter and his friends, I see most of them as a problem."

"Problem?" asked Stewie.

Chief Padolm looked back at Stewie. "I know that you and your family are from another world and are important, but I would give anything to make the people ….. perfect. I just need you to continue to stay away from my daughter, understand." Stewie shook his head yes and then left.

Chief Padolm looked back out the window and started watching the other-worlders doing their usual thing; TGWTG answering questions, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler Wiggin out, and Peter Griffin doing some shenanigans. "I will give anything." said the Chief.

"Of course you will." said someone else.

Padolm turned around and was shocked to see Selim and Taslle together. "What are you two goons of the Death Masks doing here in my palace!?" asked the chief.

"I think you know why" both the spies said with joy.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Later on; Stewie flew back to the Pyramid of Mascasa for another meeting with the Death Masks. When he got into a deeper corridor of the pyramid, he saw Wario, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, #52, and Maskus. He also saw a new face, the one-winged angle Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7.<p>

Maskus was talking to Sephiroth. "You seem to be the only other villain worthy of joining us, but we have a rule here for flesh creatures and that is everyone needs to have short hair.

Sephiroth looked at his long silver hair. "I'm out." He then walked out.

"From all those other-worlders that are villians and are serious, that guy was the only one." Complained Maskus. So everyone that was still left gathered around for the meeting. "From the technical advancement we received from the Badniks, we are now more advanced than the Green Eyes."

Everyone clapped for Mecha and Silver S. "_Thank you all."_ said Mecha.

"_It is what we badniks do best."_ said Silver S.

Maskus then continued, "We also have discovered the third world that holds the third and last of the Cross-Over Crystals that we need to retrieve. Due to what happened last time, I will join Master Aracandous for the next world, where the third chosen one lives. I would like everyone to be on a look out to any of the three coin shards we need."

Stewie raised his hand. "I know where the second one is, my sister Meg has it."

Maskus was intrigued by this. "Well then that means there is only one more left. Well we wouldn't be able to just take it now, because of that shield surrounding the city. We will just have to wait."

#52 walked next to Stewie. "By the way, Stewie. Do you have this electrical power source we need for these machines?"

Stewie took out a box. "I have some uranium here that will be good enough."

Mecha skied to Stewie and said, "_Unacceptable, that substance is highly dangerous!_"

"Well it's not like it'll just randomly blow up."

(BOOM)

"….._What I said before, highly dangerous._" said Mecha while everyone was covered in black dust.

Everyone turned to Stewie with annoyance. "Welllllllll at least it did cartoonish damage." said Stewie.

"_Not on our electronics!_" said Silver S. Stewie looked around to see all the machines damage.

"Don't worry; you can all borrow my toys." Stewie handed Mecha a sheet of paper. "This is a list of all my inventions, see any you like?"

Mecha skimmed through the list. "_Lasers, guns, bombs, a time machine, teleporter, shrink rays, and a cloning machine." _Mecha looked at Stewie. "_Some impressive inventions. Not even Eggman was able to create a cloning machine._"

"Yeah, but the cloning machine do have its flaws. The clones will melt in an R rated way." explained Stewie.

Mecha handed #52 the list. "_There's too many humans on this planet already_."

Just then, Selim and Taslle appeared in front of them. Mecha and Silver S. got into battle poses, but Maskus stopped them. "Relax you two, these are my friends. They want the same thing we want, to awaken the King of Terror."

"My name is Selim, and this is my special friend Taslle." introduced Selim. "We need to talk to Maskus privately"

Silver S.'s spikes started moving. "_We are on the same team, you can tell us_."

Maskus turned to Silver S. "Now Silver Sonic, this is for me only. You all may leave."

Mecha walked to Maskus and asked, "_We should listen to Silver Sonic. I think we should know __everything__._"

Maskus then said with anger, "Just listen to me!"

He started sparking and flame started coming out of his sleeves. Mecha and Silver Sonic stepped back. "_Roger._"

The rest of the villains left the Death Masks and spies to talk privately. Maskus took a deep breath. "So my friends, how was you mission?" asked Maskus. Selim and Taslle now have their arms folded angrily. "Is there a problem?"

Selim was the first to speak, "I really hate how _evil_ you are."

Maskus chuckled. "Evil is such a strong word. I prefer; a master mind."

Selim pointed to Maskus and started yelling, "You think your a genius?! You had me activate the self-destruct switch in Eggman's lair. Sonic and Peter had their friends inside, they could have died!"

"Not to mention what you had me said earlier today." said Taslle. "We know how unstable that situation was. Wouldn't you even think that something might go _wrong_?"

Maskus pointed at Taslle. "I know what will happen exactly! Have you forgotten my knowledge of the future the prophecy tells?"

Taslle began pounding her fist "It doesn't say _everything_ Maskus. The prophecy never mentions who the heroes exact help are, or that gap you desperate need to know. What if those poor creatures died and what if my words may _cause_ something to you know who." She then took out her Black Cross-Over Crystal. "And don't forget your magic disturbance on this specific Cross-Over Crystal that started bringing those other people here just so you can find more villains. That last one was a demon guy with _long_ hair. I'm surprised that he hadn't done anything."

Maskus looked around and noticed some Death Masks eave dropping. "Just trust me on this, I am the one with my full _memory_ in tacked, unlike yours."

After hearing Maskus, she began calming down; unlike Selim. "We know that, but you are no master of time! I may have lost a good chunk of my memory, but I can still remember your last miscalculation. Do I need to remind you of that day nine years ago?"

After hearing Selim, something inside Master Maskus snapped. As fast as lighting, one of his cloth hands grew and stretch to catch Selim. As Maskus was choking him, Maskus's eyes began glowing brighter as he starred at his victim. "You don't know how weak and less minded you are." said Maskus in a psychotic voice. He then moved another cloth hand to Selim's head. "My ... and Mascasa's powers ... shall rule all." Maskus panted heavily like an angered animal.

#52 then jumped on Maskus to try and stop him. "Pleasssssssse Master Maskus, snap out of it!" #52 plead and plead but nothing was working.

Taslle decided to punch Maskus right in the face. The master let Selim go as he began calming down. "…..I… I ….am s-s-s-orry Selim."

Taslle helped Selim up. "I understand, we know each other. Just rest a while." said Selim.

Maskus sigh from what he almost did and said, "Grand Master Mascasa, your mind can do many things to people physically, and mentally."

Taslle let Selim go when he caught his breath. "Come Selim, we should leave Master Maskus to calm down. You too, #52." So the three looked back at Maskus and walked away.

"I feel sorry for him." said #52.

"Us too #52, us too."

As they leave Maskus, #52 asked, "So how your last mission went, the one with you know who?"

While Maskus was sitting down, he said to himself. "This will not last forever, the Death Masks will awaken the King and together we will make this world and every other paradise to us. Then I shall overcome my weaknesses."

Unknowingly to Maskus, his conversation with his friends was not very private. Down a hallway; all the villains Maskus recruited saw the whole fight. "That was kind-of scary." said Wario.

"_I've never seen this side of Maskus before._" said Silver S.

Mecha moved toward Stewie and asked, "_I can see why you think he's not trustworthy, but that situation does not reveal enough. Do you have any other reason for this besides that Stella girl?_"

Stewie looked at everyone and said, "I just randomly joined him for my world domination, I didn't even have a second thought about it."

Silver Sonic pondered and said, "_Us_ too."

Wario scratched his butt. "I don't care. I want to get paid."

Silver Sonic looked at Wario. "_You should pay attention. Maskus might get rid of you when he's done._" Wario just shrugged and started picking his nose.

"I don't really know what to tell you guys, but it may be best that we keep an open eye on the Death Masks." said Stewie. The other villains agreed and they walked away. While walking, Wario was feeling his head. "Must be having a head ach."

Sadly for the villains, Master Maskus was not too psyched out to us his powers. "Looks like Stewie manage to have both Mecha and Silver be suspicious about me. They are very wise." Maskus got up and walked toward a wall. He chanted a spell and a square light shined on the wall. He moved his hand and drew an M and an S on the wall. The wall opened to reveal a hidden staircase. He walked down it and reached a door. He opened it, walked inside and, "Dahhhhhh." cried Maskus.

Right in front of him in his secret room was a drunk, naked Peter Griffin. "_Wwwwweeeellll looks who's here; if it isn't Mr. I Don't Have Time for Your Little League Game, come here you son of a bitch."_

"Peter Griffin, how and why are you here!?_" _cried Maskus.

Peter then tripped on Maskus and started crying. "_Why don't you look at me during sex anymore?"_

Outside, Maskus threw Peter out and retreated back to his secret room. When he got there, he sat on a table that had tablets on them, and on the wall, there is a carved tablet of a round object and a pointed structure. "I do know what those shards are for and those villains will not be able to do a thing about it." Maskus said to himself. "They are the key that will help start … EVERYTHING!" Maskus began laughing evilly, but his laugher slowly died down. He placed his hands together and went into this thoughts. "However, Taslle is right. I do have a gap." Maskus pulled some more tablets toward him. "My knowledge is missing details of an important event. The event that will come soon before the path of awakening Mascasa. Not even the powers of Mascasa can make this future. What is it that I have to do?"

As Maskus thought to himself, #52 came in. "I have a list of Stewie's inventions. I don't understand most of them, but I was hoping you could find any uses of them."

Maskus took the list with a short description. "My English is a little off, but I believe I can figure it out." Maskus skimmed through the list. "How does his parents not even notice these? He has tools to shrink him to the size of a disease, a machine to create copies of living things, ... he even has one to travel through time?! What sorcery is ..." Maskus stopped himself. He looked at the list and skimmed through it again as his evil laughed slowly returned.

**End of Chapter**


	26. A Surprise Guest

**Chapter 26:** A Surprise Guest

After Maskus threw the drunk naked Peter Griffin out of the Pyramid, Peter decided to walk around the underground caverns, while still drunk and naked. "Woooooooooow, this place is soooooo dark, but look at alllllll the cuddly creatures." Unfortunately the animals Peter were referring to are not so cuddly. A few dog-size spiders tried to suck Peter's blood, but then Peter threw up which scared them away.

He then walked over to a strange temple which on top stood a statue of what appeared to be a Death Mask's face deep in the cave. Peter was now sober and somehow dressed to see the temple. "Hey, I didn't see a Death Mask that looks like that yet." Peter began examining the mask statue to get an idea. "Maybe that's what Mascasa looks like, and I'm not going to tell you what the mask actually looks like. Na na na!"

As Peter walks around, he saw some carvings of a very tall Death Mask eating people. Peter even found slash marks on some old walls that look like it was made by very large claws. "Well now I'm scared sh*tless of Mascasa." Peter said calmly.

He came to the entrance of the temple. The door was open and Peter felt like going in. "Well time to play the Indiana Jones theme, and did you also know that Indiana Jones was supposed to be in this fanfiction, but later replaced by Bruce?"

(RANDOM BEHIND THE SCENES THAT MAKES YOU THE ULTAMITE GEEK TO KNOW THIS BY HEART)

Before Peter was about to go in, he heard a rock being thrown behind him, so he walked to the source to investigate. When he got there, all he saw was rocks and no one else. "Well this was a waste of time. Now it's time to-" Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a large rock. "Stupid rock, you got in my way like the rock that got in my way."

(cutaway)

Peter then walked into a-

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Peter's continues cutaways was interrupted by someone moaning. Peter looked around and called out, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

As the moans gotten louder, Peter became more frighten. "M-M-M-Mascasa, are you here?" As Peter looks around, the rock he ran into started moving. Peter saw the rock standing up like a person. "Ahhhhhhhh, please don't eat me Grand Master Mascasa! I'll work for you for free twenty-four/seven, except on Mondays."

(Cutaway Gag)

God was relaxing in his hammock. "Ahhhhhh, this is the life."

Then an angel came and said, "Sir, it is the next day, time for work."

Feeling very irritated and tired, God glared at his employee. "Hold on right there! I just made the freekin world six days straight! I know I'm God and all but do you know how tiring it is to make every, single, thing?!" God stood up and said, "By this day, Mondays shall be known as the most horrible abomination that will ever exist!"

(End Cutaway)

The thing that was the rock started talking to Peter. "I-I-I need to warn… Link." said the creature weakly. "Hold on a minute, you know Link?" asked Peter. The creature then said, "My name is ….. Gorko. If-if-if _he_ gets his revenge….." Before almost finishing, Gorko fainted.

"Oh crap, I need to get this guy to the Green Eyes!" So Peter dragged the Goron by his feet, causing more agony. While he took Gorko away, someone …. or something was watching him while tossing a rock up and down. "Peter, Sonic, and Link cannot enter this temple ….. yet."

* * *

><p>Much later, Peter got Gorko to the city where he was properly treated. The next day he finally started to wake up. "Where am I." said Gorko.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he saw Stella purring water into a cup. She saw Gorko awake and called out the doorway. "Hey everyone, he's awake."

Chief Padolm, Lady Tremela, Sonic, and Peter went into the room. "Are you all right newcomer?" asked Padolm.

Gorko groaned and felt his head. "I am, but what is this place?"

"This is my city. I am Chief Padolm, chief of the Green Eyed People." said Padolm. "This is my daughter Stella, our priestess Lady Tremela, Sonic the Hedgehog, and this man is Peter Griffin. He found you out in our caverns."

"Caverns?" Gorko sat up and looked out a window and saw a perfect view of everything, from the city and the natives to the cavern's ceiling with the light producing crystals. He quickly got out of his bed perfectly well again and started looking around with amazement.

"I have never seen any place like this before! I hadn't been this excited sense I first saw the Skyloft! ... with some help of a Giant Flying Fish." Stella and Lady Tremela tried to get him back to bed, and kept themselves from asking about the fish. "Hold still you young …. Thing. You need bed rest!" demanded Tremela.

"I feel as good as a safe Kikwi!"

While that was going on, Peter and Sonic were talking to each other. "I think he might be a Goron. They are supposed to be tough." said Sonic.

Peter looked over to watch Tremela try some magic and Stella using the water to calm Gorko down. "Well that doesn't stop them two, but he told me he knew that Link guy you know, Sonic."

Gorko heard Peter and stopped right before Tremela could zap with with lightning. "Hey, you know Link?"

Sonic thought of something to say without giving any details. "Wellllllllll sort of."

Gorko then remembered something argent. "Oh no, Link's in danger!" He began panicking which made Tremela start up her spell again.

"Hold on buddy, why is Link in danger?" asked Sonic.

Gorko stopped and he started feeling his head. "I don't really remember. All I know is that I was attacked by someone that want to harm Link right after I had found that Green Crystal with powers."

"Did you say a Green Crystal with powers?' asked Lady Tremela cancelling her spell.

"Yeah, a friend told me it can bring people to other worlds." Gorko came to a realization. "… I'm I in another world!?"

They all explained to one another about what is going on. "…. This is unbelievable." said Gorko in amazement.

Sonic wasn't too happy when he learned that Link is in danger. "So now that Link is in trouble and the Cross-Over Crystal could be in the hands of some bad guy. Hey Tremela, did you locate that world?"

"Yes we have, I know it's getting late but we cannot waste any time. Sonic and Peter, you need to leave soon." said Lady Tremela.

"But don't they need to rest up after fighting Stone Maskus?" Stella asked with concern.

Sonic patted her on the head. "Don't sweat it. Peter and I are heroes; we can stay up late, right Peter." Peter is now asleep in Gorko's bed.

During their conversation, a Buzz Bomber was spying on them through the window. When it left, only Gorko noticed it. "What a strange looking bug."

* * *

><p>The Buzz Bomber flew back to the pyramid and told Mecha and Silver Sonic what it learned. They walked to Master Maskus and was about to tell them everything, but they found him lying on the floor in front of the computer. "<em>Master Maskus, what's wrong?<em>" asked Silver Sonic.

Maskus slowly turned his head to them and said, "Never watch hentai ….. neeeeeeeevvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr."

* * *

><p>That night, the heroes and Gorko were about to leave to the world where Link is in trouble. "So Gorko, how's the kingdom of Hyrule?" Sonic asked Gorko before leaving.<p>

"Hyrule, what in the world is that place?"

Sonic was surprised by Gorko's answer. "What are you talking about? It's ruled by …."

But before Sonic could say anything else, Lady Tremela cast the spell and they all teleported to the next world. What will the world have in store for them, who was the one that attacked Gorko and plans to harm Link, who was the one that threw the rock to get Peter away from the temple, and will Maskus …. I don't really know what happened to him, nor do I know what a hentai is. I'll find out!"

**End of Chapter**


	27. The Land Before Hyrule

**Chapter 27: **The Land Before Hyrule

**Contains spoilers for The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword through out this Fanfiction.**

Hey all, it's me, Bruce. For this chapter I'm going to be your narrator. The other guy couldn't come in today due to some mental problem from something called a _hentai_. We are going to have some fun in this chapter, but I won't spoil anything for you guys. If I did that then all the fun will be ruined. Oh noooooooooo.

**Outside of the Worlds**

We start this chapter very different. It all starts outside, where all those worlds or dimensions look like little planets with some noticeable landscape and building. I wonder why only those are shown and not the other places. They must be shy.

Our heroes and that rock guy are in a bubble traveling to the next world. "You know, we never really pay attention to how we travel." Peter said to everybody.

"This is gay." said Quagmire.

Sonic and Gorko weren't listening; they were having a conversation about that Hyrule place. "So there is no large kingdom and no princess in charge of anything?" Sonic asked Gorko.

"Yep, it's just plain old land with no true ruler. Also a princess ruling should be known as a Queen." said Gorko while curious about Sonic's answers.

"Hmmm, this must mean that this part in their timeline must take place way before Hyrule even exist." Sonic said to himself. "So I shouldn't worry about that timeline."

"What was that?" asked Gorko.

"Oh nothing at all." Sonic said with a fake smile.

The big bubble then stopped at a cute streetlight floating in midair as other bubbles, machines, gumiships, and other stuff flew on the other direction. "_I thought other worlds were supposed to be a secret to everyone?"_ Metal asked himself.

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and started hitting on him. "Doesn't this place look romantic Sonic?" said Amy as she gazes at the other worlds and odd lights moving.

Sonic saw an accident involving Doctor Who and Jimmy Neutron. "Not at all" said Sonic. Well that's rude.

As they wait for the light to turn green, someone stopped right next to them. Brian looked at them through the shotgun seat and saw them. "Oh crap, it's Maskus!"

In the other bubble, Maskus was in it with other Death Masks, there was also this spider Death Mask who's much larger than Pigder, with dark brown skin with black lines on its spider behind, armor on its leg, large pinchers for a mouth, and a grey mask with nine green eyes, and a huge one in the middle.

"Well look who's here, if it isn't the chosen ones and their friends looking for Link." said Maskus.

"Link?" Sonic was shocked that Maskus knew about Link. "Hey how did you know about Link?"

Maskus waved his cloth finger at Sonic. "I like to know things ahead of time. hedgehog. We still have the complete prophecy."

The nasty spider gave a big ticking noise and said in a soft female voice, "And with the prophecy; Master Maskus and I, Master Aracandous, will be in your way like large predators while the Green Cross-Over Crystal will be ours."

Some of the people on board the bubble were scared of Aracandous. "

Ewwwww, that's one nasty bug." said Amy.

"But her voice sound sexy to me." said Quagmire.

"You insignificant little insects, I am based on an arachnid!" Aracondous began ticking louder.

Peter looked at Maskus with determination and said to him, "Too bad, once that light turns green, we'll be flying by faster than our bubble."

Sonic gave a thumb up. "I like the sound of that!"

Maskus snickered like an overconfident showoff at the little dance club I like to go to. "Is that a challenge Peter? If so, how about we do it like last time when you gave me the first punch?"

Peter gotten all red my Maskus taunt because he beat up poor Peter before. "Yep, and this time I want a turn to hurt you, you bastard."

As soon as the light turned green and the bubble race began! The heroes bubble was zooming straight to the next world with Maskus behind them. They got very close to the next world, but then they were stopped by Maskus. The Death Masks' bubble grew an arm and grabbed the heroes. "Hey that's cheating." complained Peter.

"Cheating, I though you wanted this to be like last time ….. a fight!" Just then, the bad guys bubble tuned into a round black creature with devil wings and a long sharp tail that sort of looks like Dr. Octopus's robot arm, it also has a hug green eye. So the Death Masks started attacking the bubble with their tail while our heroes try not to get the bubble pop. I hope that wasn't a dirty sentence.

"_Brian, you seem more intelligent than Peter, do you know what will happen if this bubble pop?"_ Metal Sonic asked Brian. "I have no idea, but I think that like in space our heads will pop!"

"That theory has been debunked." Quagmire said in a smartass tone.

"Oh yeah, which one of your hookers told you that?" Brian asked Quagmire.

"Julian."

"Oh that does it!" Quagmire and Brian started fighting each other while annoying Metal.

"_Everyone's an idiot _(Bzzz) except for Metal Peter Sonic!"

While the chaos was going on, Gorko had an idea and told Metal. "Back in my world, something with a huge eye like that means it's the weak point. Do you think you can shoot some attack at it?"

Metal Sonic, while still acting like Peter, said to the Goron, "Godzilla2915 is re-editing this fanfiction so I'm saying something different now." Hey that robot can't say that! So Metal Sonic tried what Gorko said and shot a laser through the bubble, which does not pop their own, I guess it could be some rule that you can throw things out but not into it. But oh nooooooooooo, the tail touched the bubble and pop it.

Lucky for the heroes, Metal's laser shot the big eye and the Death Masks' bubble popped too. Everyone started panicking as they float in midspace or mid outside world.

"Ahhhhhh, what are we going to do?!" asked Gorko as he try holding his breath.

While everyone do the same, Maskus point out, "There's air here you fools, BREATH!" Yayyyyy the place have air for some reason. But now they are being hurdled to the next world.

Then something else new happened, a hole opened which I guess leads to the next world and began sucking everyone in. Amy shouted to Maskus, "Hey Maskus, are we going to be O.K.?"

"I don't know, we have never entered a world without those gay bubbles!" said Peter.

"She was talking to me, Peter." said Maskus. "And to your answer, Amy. We will-"

Maskus was caught off as he, the heroes, and the other Death Masks have been sucked in without their safety bubbles we just randomly added with. But don't worry, the Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword part is in the next paragraph and not on the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> The Land Before Hyrule

Next to a lake with some ruins around, Peter was laying on the ground unconscious. Then someone pulled a nasty trick and pure water on him. "_Uhhhhh I don't wanna feel up the dog, Caption Crunch_."

"Get up you overweight idiot!"

Peter suddenly jumped up and saw Master Maskus right in front of him. "Ahh, I mean, I got you right where I want you Maskus!"

Peter landed a punch on Maskus doing some damage. Maskus countered it by tripping Peter and stood on top of him for his small victory. "Stop it, we can't just automatically fight here, we don't even know where we are!"

Maskus jumped off and Peter stood up. "So why is that a problem?" asked Peter.

Maskus flicked Peter on his forehead and started explaining. "Because we are separated from our teams, we have little energy, and this is a new world filled with things we don't even know about. Like for instance that thing behind you."

Peter turned around and saw a large venus fly trap like monster with a blue head called a Deku Baba, and it's going to eat Peter. Peter started punching the head, but look likes the head's too hard. The Deku Baba bit Peter's arm, so Peter tried stomping on its stem while shouting bad words.

The Deku Baba spit out Peter's arm and then more Deku Babas grew around Peter. "Son of a Bitch!" So it looks like Peter's going to be plant food. Before I forget, I should write down plant food on my shopping list. I'm going to plant a flower for a contest.

While it looks like Peter's done for, the Deku Baba opened their mouths and something slashed right into them and sliced there big heads. Peter then saw the saver guy and hugged him. "You saved me, you must be this sword master Link that Sonic was telling me about."

"Let go of me you greedy idiot!" shouted Maskus whom saved Peter with his hands which are now sharp like a sword but still moves like cloth.

"Hey you're not Link." said Peter.

"And you're not intelligent." said Maskus.

Peter looked kind of sad and said, "Well I guess I should say thank you." Peter then remembered that they are enemies and asked, "Hey why didn't you just let me get eaten and you can wake up Mascasa?"

"I…. prefer that you die by my hands while our teams are around, …. and I could really use a Guinea Pig to test out this world." said Maskus whom looks like he has another reason.

"Well I don't have a Guinea Pig nor did I see G-Force, but O.K."

So Peter and the evil Master Maskus set out on a quest to find their friends; but uh oh, look like someone's watching them from up a tree. "Hmmmmmm, I don't know these two, but they could probably be taken care of easily like that muscle man and that _Goron_."

**Location**: Faron Woods

**(Go play Faron Woods theme from youtube if you like.)**

So the two walked into a huge forest with large mushroom, different monsters, and one giant tree that could be seen far away. They have seen many different things like more Deku Babas and exploding spike balls. They've also found out that cutting grass makes hearts pop out. "Great, another video game world." said Peter.

Maskus cut some more grass and found more hearts and even crystals called rupees. "I suggest you don't touch these."

"But these hearts are so good." Peter took a bit out of one of the hearts as Maskus just looked away.

As they traveled, they swing on some ropes, pushed large logs to get to higher places, and got hit by rocks that octopuses that disguises like bushes called Octoroks (Grass) shoots out of their mouths. Good thing that Peter's tough and Maskus is powerful, they defeated every monster they came across like more Deku Babas, gold colored Babas called Quadro-Baba, and bat monsters called Keese.

They soon came to a clearing with nobody around. "Hey Maskus, can we take a break?" asked Peter like a child.

"Hmh, very well, this place does look safe and … do you hear that?" Both Maskus and Peter started hearing someone coming. They hid themselves to see who it is.

"Why the hell are there so many monsters?" complained Peter.

"Silence you fool, we don't know what we're up against." ordered Maskus.

So they waited and found out what was coming, two small cute furball things with a round thing on their backs, white fur in the front and brown fur on the back, and their faces looks like cute kindergarteners' art craft faces.

"Hey Erla, do you think that strange blue creature Link saved might get us?" One asked the other. "Maybe he's allergic to us Kikwis. Let's just hope we don't taste the same as chili dogs."

Maskus listened to their conversation closely. "Kikwis, doesn't seem to be a threat, but they mentioned a blue creature. Could they mean Sonic?" Maskus can feel their timid aura. "We must find out, but they will flee if they look upon me. Peter, will you go their peacefully and …. Peter?"

Maskus was interrupted when he saw Peter running straight toward the Kikwis. "Ha, these monsters look too easy." The Kikwis saw Peter coming and hid in the ground and there round things opened up to reveal plants. That's just cute.

"Peter you, ughhhh I already feel tired of saying it!" Maskus walked to Peter and yelled, "They said they've seen a blue creature. That could be the second chosen one, Sonic." Maskus looked at the Kikwis. "Well no point trying to do this peacefully but….." Maskus moved his sleeve to face the hiding Kikwis. Inside the sleeve, a green light glowed inside. Oh nooooo I bet he's going to shoot.

"Attention small creatures, I demand you tell us about this blue creature or else your faith shall be sealed."

The poor kikwis started shaking in fear while Maskus charged up his attack. But then Peter punched Maskus in the gut and stopped the attack. Maskus started attacking Peter out of anger. "You idiot, what are you doing!? I was merely bluffing." asked Maskus.

"I forgot."

So Maskus started chasing Peter while leaving the Kikwis. The Kikwis popped back up and started talking to each other. "I don't like this." said Machi.

"I don't either, first a Goron went missing and now those two monsters showed up. But why did one of them wanted to know about the blue creature?"

Machi then said with some hope, "I am sure the green guy that helped us before can stop them!"

Back with Maskus and Peter, the Death Mask Master continued to chase Peter around Faron Forest. Peter looked at Maskus and taunted, "You can't catch up to me. I won that race in Mobius." Maskus then pointed out that he farted to win. "Oh crap."

They continued the chase until they both ran into an old temple. Peter took this advantage and said to the very mad Maskus, "Hey Maskus, maybe our friends are in here and we should stop being angry and look for them."

Maskus looked at the temple for a moment and calmed down. "That's right …. We still need to find them. Very well Peter, we'll look in there."

Maskus forgives Peter and they went into the temple. When they got inside, they were amazed by what they have found. "Woooooow, a giant worm hole." They have discovered some mysterious hole formed on a large stone cog in a room. The room also has a tree on the left of it and a large door behind the wormhole.

Maskus started examining the hole. "What is this strange phenomena for?" While Maskus was examining it, Peter looked behind it. "This place's old, I bet they have only boring things like …." Peter stopped when he found something not boring, _a sword with a blue handle and a three golden triangle symbol, stuck in a pedestal_.

"Oh yeah, a badass sword."

Peter ran straight toward it while Maskus thought of an idea. "I sense this portal looks safe, I might as well try it!" So Maskus jumped right into the hole while laughing evilly.

Peter was too excited about the sword to notice Maskus leaving. "I should pull this baby off, than I will be King Peter of Camelot!" Peter started pulling as hard as he could to try and get the sword. But it wouldn't budge, but Peter kept trying.

"Must be king of Camelot, must be king. Wait a minute, heah heah heah heah, I have butter with me." Peter took out a stick of butter and smeared it onto the sword. Peter pulled for three minutes until …. It started moving. "Oh boy Camelot here I come."

The sword got looser and looser until finally … it came out. Peter lifted the sword into the air and said, "I did it, I am now Peter Griffin, King of Camelot. I will now rule on all of the camels living in Camelot.

(Cutaway Gag)

King Arthur is surrounded by Camels trying to stop them from misbehaving. "Hey you, stop spitting. You over there; don't drink that. I don't care if you're too hot. Stop humping that hump!"

(End Cutaway Gag)

While Peter points the sword up. It began glowing. The sword started shaking, which caused Peter to drop it, and then something came out of the sword and looked over at Peter. "Master, I am awaken somehow, but how is this possible? ….…. My analysis indicates that you are most likely 95% **not** my master."

Peter was just staring with wonder at the thing that was in the sword. He was only able to say just one sentence. "Ahhhhhhhhh, Blue Ghost!"

Meanwhile, Maskus had gone through the portal and reached the other side, "Why am I back in that temple again?" Maskus looked around the temple he was just in and noticed something different. "This place seems more ….. younger."

He turned to his right and found a small plant that the tree was supposed to be. "Did that portal sent me to ….." Maskus then sensed something outside. He exited the temple through the main door and found a large hole with a spiral pathway leading to the bottom. There was also small holes shooting air on the path. Maskus floated down the hole to where he sensed it. "I have a feeling there is something powerful here." He looked around the bottom and found a strange black sword that looks just like the one Peter found. "Could this be what has that power source?" He examined the sword and began thinking why this sword has that much power. "I-I could sense something in this sword similar to a … soul, and an evil one at that." Just then, the sword started glowing. "What black magic is this!?" asked Maskus as he witness the sword's power. Then strange diamond shapes started shooting out of the sword and began forming into someone, or something! "What-what are you!?" Maskus asked the person.

The person slowly looked at Maskus and told him. "I am the servant of the Demon King, The lord of his army, I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim!"

**End of Chapter**


	28. A Hero's Dream

**Chapter 28:** A Hero's Dream

In a strange and dark world, someone was floating in midair. He has pointed ears and red hair. He wears a green tunic with a matching pointed cap. He also carries a sword and shield.

As he floats, he kept hearing voices in his head. "Third of Four Chosen by the saviors of The Eyes of Green, your second destiny is calling. Find the Large One of Resistance and the Swiftness in Life, and retrieve the crystal before the Ones of Hidden Faces."

The man then landed on a plate form. Right in front of him, something dark started forming. It grew very tall and sprouted demon wings. Its eyes and mouth started glowing green. It starred at the man and opened its mouth. It rushed forward to him to try to devour him. The man drew his sword and shield to defend against the beast. The creature's eyes started changing shades of green and the man began having headaches as voices start talking. "Third of Four, First and Second needs to join. When the crystals unite, the path to the Fourth shall be revealed. Only the Four shall fight the King!" The creature swallowed the man and he was gone.

**Location:** Skyloft

The man jolted up with shock. He gazed around and realized he was in his bedroom. He he calmed down, realizing that it was all just a dream. He lowered himself and sighed. Think quietly, he recalled having a similar dream right before when he adventure first began. His eyes opened and remembered something important a few days back.

(Flashback)

In a tunnel within a woods with large mushrooms, there was a wall showing three crystals of Red, Blue, and Green. The man was there along with a beautiful blond girl with long pointed ears like the man, but much longer. "There is something I have yet to tell you, Link. This could be far more dangerous than the awakening of The Demon King himself!" the concern girl said to the man. Link was told about goddesses of another world giving the Goddess Hylia, who they know very much, a Green Crystal that plays a very important role about a King of Terror. It also tells of four chosen ones that will need to unite to save all worlds from the King.

One was a large, red headed man that said he can survive anything. The second was a blue spiny creature that has the power of tremendous speed. And third was the one that had stopped The Demon King from ruling this world, Link. But there was no description of the fourth chosen one. Only that all three crystals of needs to be united.

(End Flashback)

Link's thoughts were interrupted by something coming through the window. It was a head of a giant blue bird. It spitted out a letter and left. Link opened the letter and began reading. "_Dear Link, you were probably sleeping in as usual, so I send you a letter again. Today; me, and all the knights like you will begin the search from the one attacking the people and also to find our friend Gorko. You told me that you'll meet me at the light house before we leave. I hope you didn't forget. – Zelda._"

Link became warmhearted after reading the letter. Zelda is his childhood friend that he had to save from the evil army of the Demon King that wanted to rule the world for an eternity. They had been through a lot during then so now they are more close to each other than ever.

Link got ready quickly and walked straight to the light house. Skyloft is a floating piece of land that is above the clouds with a village, a bazaar, a lake with a waterfall, and a Knight Academy where Link lives. Before Link set foot on the surface of the planet, everyone thought that there was nothing under the clouds. After Link's adventure down there, everyone started building homes and shops down there, but someone is causing a lot of trouble on the surface and everyone that had settled down there had to retreat to Skyloft.

Link reached the lighthouse of Skyloft and found Zelda herself standing on a dock people use to jump off to land on their giant birds called Loftwings.

He ran up to her while she was playing on a golden harp and singing beautifully. She saw Link and stopped to greet her dear friend. "Good morning Link, I see your getting up more than usual, sleeping head." They both laughed and enjoyed each other's company while waiting for the meeting.

During that time, Link told Zelda about his dream last night. "Yes, it's like what Goddess Hylia knows." Zelda said with an odd tone like she's hiding something. "It is known that she was visited by goddess-like women that handed her a crystal from our world to hide so that in time you and three other chosen ones will save all worlds from this King of Terror."

Zelda started to wonder what will Link's next adventure have in store for him. Link noticed her worrying and cheered her up by saying he'll be fine while reminding her what he went through to save her.

She smiled at him and she put her arm on his shoulder. "I should know that better than anyone else. Thank you again Link." Link was kind of shy at first, but then he put his arm on Zelda too.

They were having a good time alone, until, "I think that's quite enough you two, especially you my daughter." They both saw Zelda's father and headmaster of the Knight Acadamey of Skyloft, Gaupora; a tall, bald man with a large eyebrow, a mustache, and a small beard. He as with other knights dressed like Link. Link and Zelda both stood up in embarrassment from everyone staring. "I really hate to bother you two, but our meeting needs to start."

Link and Zelda took a seat next to Groose, a once bully to Link but now a faithful friend. "Heh, I bet this so called trouble maker will be no match for me, Groose!" Gloated the comedy relief.

Zelda frowned and strictly told Groose. "This is no time for games, one of our new friends and **you** were attacked by this outlaw, and you bonked your head real hard to even remember who he is."

Groose felt his head remembering that time. "Well I know he's trouble, but it's not like I'm completely useless."

They then started listening to Gauprora about his speech. "As you may know, there is a wicked person down there that's making life unbearable with sudden attacks. Even a Goron friend of ours went missing. Our mission is to find Gorko and capture this trouble maker before he causes any more harm! Right now, we only have some guards down their guarding _you know what_, so we must spread around the land and find any trace of the goron and outlaw."

Gauprora started pointing to different teams to search different areas. He reached Zelda, Link, and Groose and gave them an important mission. "From what you told me Zelda my dear, there will be two chosen ones that Link needs to find. I want you three to start at Faron Woods, where Gorko went missing."

The three stood up and saluted him. "Don't worry father, we'll stop this like we stopped The Demon King."

Before they left, Gauprora said good luck to Zelda as the three left. They jumped off the deck and called their Loftwing. The three birds came, with Link's red one in the league and Groose's black one in the back, and caught them to take them to the hole leading to Faron Woods.

While flying, Zelda was trying to get Groose to remember what happened when he was with Gorko last. "I really can't remember. All I recall was there was this guy that looks very familiar, so I tried fighting him. I have to say that he was tough and ….. and …. Wait I think I remember something else!" Groose revealed that when he told Gorko about the prophecy on that day, Gorko dig up a crystal similar to the one on the prophecy.

Both Zelda and Link gasped as they think of the consequences. "Whoever attacked you must have the Crystal already. We need to get it back, who knows what the outlaw will use its world traveling powers for." Link became very determined as they fly toward the hole to Faron Woods. They leaped off their Loftwings and descended to the surface.

While falling, something strange landed on one of the floating rocks of Skyloft startling some Octoroks. It is a small wooden submarine with a sailor like Death Mask attached to it called a Sub Mate. "Well then, I'm a fish out of water. Huh huh." He expected laughter, but didn't get any. "Well at least I have found the third guy. I should tell someone this." He took out a Green Eyes necklace and and called his allies. "Attention all Death Mask around, the third chosen one and some friends are heading to the surface. I'll follow him to signal their whereabouts. Over." The Sub mate floated up and followed the three.

Will Link, Zelda, and Groose be able to find the one causing all the trouble, Gorko, and the other chosen ones; or will the Death Mask army be too much for them. Find out whenever.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: As I was writing this part, I think it's safe to say that this will be a lot better than Sonic's part. I am a Nintendo fan and I played Skyward Sword so this will be the better story. Sorry Sonic fans ….. again. Hope you like this fanfiction so far, I'll try not to spoil too much from The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, but beware. And Yes, Link will have NO dialogue through this whole fanfiction.**


	29. Assaults on the Heroes

**Chapter 29: **Assaults on the Heroes

**Location: **Faron Forest

In a clearing in Faron Forest there is a very large statue of an angel facing the temple Peter and Maskus will find. At a small statue of a Loftwing; Link, Zelda, and Groose landed using sailcloths to float down. "Well our adventure begins, but this time with ME!" cheered Groose while flexing.

"Huh, just don't bonk you head again." said Zelda. So they walked over to the angel statue. They looked around and notice something odd. "Where are the guards? They were supposed to be guarding _you know what_ that the Demon King wanted!" said Zelda.

They didn't find anyone near the statue nor in the temple. Link looked around and found something on the ground, a broken shield. He took it to Zelda and she can only think of the worst. "You don't think they could all have been attacked?"

Groose came back to the two as Zelda started explaining what could have happen. She looked up at the statue's hands holding out to make a platform, and saw three golden triangles on the wall set up in a single triangle formation, with an empty triangle space in the middle. "What ever happened, at least the **Triforce** is safe."

The three looked up as the powerful Triforce shines peacefully, a treasure left behind by the Goddesses who have created this world that can grant any wish. "Say, if this trouble maker caused the disappearance of the guards, how come he didn't take the Triforce?" asked Groose.

Nobody could think of a reason why, but they must find the guards. "I think that Link and I should try looking for the guards while you guard the Triforce." Zelda said to Groose.

He gotten mad at first, but calmed down quickly. "Well for youuuuuu, yes." He then thought to himself. "I know that Zelda and Link been through a lot, but still…..."

So Link and Zelda left Groose to find the missing guards in Faron Forest. But what they don't know is that they might find someone else lost.

* * *

><p>In the forest, Sonic the Hedgehog was laying on the ground from their fight with the Death Masks outside the worlds. He gained conscious and found himself near a forest. "Geeze, that was a bummer." He looked around and found that he was all alone. "Just not my day today is it? Well I better find everyone."<p>

Sonic ran around while looking for his friends. He then came to a lake with some ruins and found Peter lying on the ground. "Well that was easy." But Sonic then saw Maskus walking toward him. "Maskus." Sonic charged up a spin dash, but he he felt a large, powerful hand grabbing him. "Hey, who are you!?" The attacker threw Sonic far away and he landed in a rapid river. "Ahh, help, I can't swim!" The river was too strong for Sonic and it took him away.

"Well that was fun." said the attacker who walked away to watch Peter and Maskus.

As Sonic struggled to get on land, two Kikwis saw him being drifted away. "Kwiii, that poor animal thing." They knew they weren't strong enough to do something, so they tried looking for help.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda have already looked through most of Faron Woods and couldn't find any sign of the guards. "What is this person capable of?" Zelda asked herself.

Link was also worried for the guards, but most of the time he was thinking about the prophecy and his dream. Was there a connection with the disappearance and the crystal? Link could only guess right now during their search.

"Hey Link, don't start daydreaming now. We need to be on the lookout." Zelda reminded him. Link snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, that's when he noticed two Kikwis worrying about something. He pointed them out and the two walked over to them to see what the problem is.

"Oh it's you two again." said Erla. "Yay, you can do something about that drowning big guy." said Machi.

The two both thought that it could be one of the guards. Acting quickly, they went wiht the Kikwis to where the person might have end up.

* * *

><p>Back with Sonic, he was still trying to get out of the river, but kept failing. He looked ahead and saw that he was heading straight toward a water fall. Sonic tried even harder for his life, but he couldn't escape. "I-I can't die like this!" Sonic was about to give up hope, but then some metal claw shot out and grabbed Sonic. It retreated back to dry land and Sonic began hugging the dirt. "Oh sweet dry land!"<p>

After catching his breath, someone spoke to him. "Well you're no guard, but I'm glad we've found you right before you fell into Lake Floria." said a cheerful girl.

Sonic looked up and saw the two people whom saved him. One of them had a strange claw like machine that saved him dressed in green and the other was a blonde cheerful girl. "Link…Zelda?"

Zelda and Link were surprised that Sonic knew their names already. "Do we know you?" asked Zelda.

Sonic quickly remembered about the different timelines of Hyrule and pretended he doesn't know them. "I… just came here and heard about you guys."

Zelda and Link looked at each other. "I guess what we did have already spread quickly." Zelda cheerfully said.

Sonic stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The two Kikwis ]got scared of Sonic and asked, "Do hedgehogs eat Kikwis?" Sonic told them no and he prefer chilidogs. The Kikwis do not know what a chili dog is but mistook it for something close enough for their size. So they fled off in fear.

"Hey guys where you going?" asked Sonic as he ran to the Kikwis, only to have them disguise themselves. "Guess there's not many friendly types around here." Both Zelda and Link were amazed by Sonic's speed. Then they remember about the prophecy they've found. Link went to Sonic and asked him if he knows anything about a crystal that can send people into other worlds. Sonic stared at Link for a few seconds before saying, "So you know already." The Blue Blur said happily.

When the Kikwis ran off to avoid Sonic; Sonic, Link and Zelda were filling each other with everything about the prophecy, Green Eyes, Cross-Over Crystals, and the Death Mask. "So now we have you two and another one in this world. So the prophecy begins." said Zelda.

"Yep, good thing your Goddess Hylia met those two other goddesses or whatever. So did you guys see anything like the Death Masks around here?" asked Sonic.

They both answered no, but they did tell him about this trouble maker that is attacking people. They even told about Gorko going missing. "Did you say Gorko!?" Sonic explained how Peter Griffin found Gorko in the Green Eyes world and how they came to their world. As they talk, something started moving in the river.

"So Gorko was safe ….. and now missing again." sighed Zelda. "This is just getting too big of a problem. I suggest we go back to the Goddess Statue and ….."

Just then, three Sub Mates jumped out of the river. "We got two of the chosen ones!" said a Sub Mate. "And a pretty girl!" said another. "Yeah, and a blonde human too!" said the third one.

Link stood in front of Zelda and drew his sword, but Sonic just dropped laughing. "Those are the most ridiculous Death Masks I have ever seen!"

One of the Sub Mates fired a torpedo at Sonic with a direct hit. "Ow, hey what the big idea!?" Sonic tried doing a Homing Attack, but they keep floating over the river.

Two Hunters and a Fat Hunter came through the trees and the Death Masks surrounded them. "Heh, I got the elf girl." One Hunter was about to stab Zelda with its spear. But then Link knocked the Hunter over with a shield bash and sliced him.

"Good one Link." complemented Sonic as he was going to get hit by the Big Hunter. Link quickly use his Claw Shot and took the Big Hunter's shield. Sonic used this advantage to spin dash right through it. The two Hunters gained up on Zelda as she cries for help. "Hey Link, I'll save Zelda while you take one the three Sub Mates, they're still hilarious." Sonic jumped on the Hunters while Link faces the Sub Mates.

"Wonder what Green Skirt gonna do, fly?" gloated the Sub Mates. Link took out his Beetle, a flying beetle-like machine, and had it hold a bomb to fly it to the Sub Mates, when the Beetle got close; they fired torpedoes at it, which caused a huge explosion that destroyed two of them. The last one got angry and charged right at Link. Link was about to a shield bash to defend himself, but the Sub Mate tricked him and instead fired more torpedoes with direct hits.

The Sub Mate was going to strike again, but Sonic used a Homing attack when he reached land and finished him off. "And here we thought you were a smart one."

After the battle, Zelda ran to Link's side. "Link, are you o.k.?" Link weakly smiled at her while she attends his wounds.

"Well the Link and Zelda here seems closer to each other than the ones I know." Sonic thought to himself. After Link was healed, Zelda was still trying to find more injuries.

"Hey love birds, we have somewhere to be!" called out Sonic.

Both Link and Zelda stopped and faced Sonic. "We're not a couple!" Zelda quickly answered while blushing. Link was also blushing while scratching the back of his head with both their hearts pounding.

"Well whatever you say, but seriously, we need to leave before something else happens like …."

Then something large wrapped around the three. "This." What caught them seems to be a long tail covered in feathers. Coming out of the forest, they saw the whole creature that caught them and it hissed at them like a serpent. "Hey, I heard about you from Peter!"

* * *

><p>Back with Peter, he was scared and amazed by the thing that came out of the sword. It is a blue lady with light blue skin and hair. Half of her upper clothes, which appears to be her arms, have the same light blue color on her left side and purple on her right. She also wears a lighter purple dress with a diamond on her chest, and her legs have green straps.<p>

"_I am Fi, the Spirit of the Master Sword._" she speaks like feminine robot.

Peter looked her over and asked, "A spirit of the sword. Are you a genie?"

Fi looked Peter with confusion. "_There is an 85% chance you are not wise. I cannot explain why I am awake. I need to find Master and Zelda_." Fi started floating away, but Peter picked up the sword and followed her. "Hey I get three wishes. One: Beer. Two: A monkey. Three: My own infomercial."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter is in an infomercial. "Hello I'm Mr. Griffin. We like to offer a great value for this." He picked something up and shows it to the camera. "It is a pencil. They are very rare today; they can go up to One thousand dollars. But if you call in the next 30 seconds, you can get this for only five thousand dollars."

Peter then picked up another object. "And this is my stool…. It's used for sitting on, and for mulch, and it's comfortable, and warm."

(End Cutaway Gag)

When they exit through the main door, Fi kept telling Peter no. "_Sorry, I do not have granting wishes as a purpose. I need to find out why I have awakened._"

They reached outside to see the Goddess Statue. "Well if you don't grant wishes then …." He looked up at the statue and found the Triforce shining brightly from the sun's raises. "Screw the wishes; I'm going for the gold!"

Peter ran to the Triforce while Fi tries warning him. "_Excuse me; that do not belong to you. You cannot handle the Triforce's wish granting powers_."

"Wish granting, you say? Looks like the dream isn't dead yet." Peter looked around the statue, but couldn't find any way to reach up there. "How the Hell to people get up there?"

"_Don't you have a Loftwing?_" asked Fi.

"Hey I didn't come here to tell if I have a hotwing, I came looking for the next chosen one for the Cross-Over Crystal."

Fi suddenly blanked out as visions gone through her head. "Crystal, Four Chosen ones, Goddesses, Green Eyes, King of Terror."

"Must be out of batteries." Peter turned his attention toward the Triforce. "Now I need to figure out how to get this Triforce and get rich."

While Peter figure something out, Maskus came back and walked toward Peter. "Did you see any of our missing teams?"

"I don't care, I want that!" he pointed to the Triforce and Maskus can only sigh.

"Damn greed, humans always carries the sin. They cannot go freely for long." Maskus said to himself.

"You said something?" asked Peter.

"Oh, nothing you will consider yet."

"So where have you been?" asked Peter.

"Me ….. I was just exploring and … made a new friend who should be here momentarily." Maskus started laughing softly.

"Well you can go play with your friend while I figure out how to get up there." Maskus notices the sword Peter's holding and suggested he uses that to help him climb up the statue. "Great idea! Unlike the last one you had."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter, Joe, Quagmire, and Maskus are at the Drunken Claim getting wasted. "Hey guys …. Hey guys….. I have an idea. We should just all sing I Believe I Can Fly." Said Maskus.

(End Cutaway)

"That never happened!" shouted Maskus. "And what does 'getting wasted' mean? Does it involve sloth?"

"First off, my cutaway, my canon. Second; a sloth or any animal are usually involved, but don't bother trying to remember."

Peter began his mission up the statue using the Master Sword while Maskus watches to see if it will be amusing. "I wonder if he will fall and break something. Maybe he'll just whimper and begs me to heal him with my magic. Heh, The Death Mask and Green Eyes' magic _healing_ something. Now that's a show."

While all that is going on; on the other side of the statue, Groose was sitting down thinking to himself. "Let's see, I was with Gorko and then something formed in front of us and ….. and he sort of looks like …."

"Wohhhhhhh" cried out Peter.

"Oh damn, you didn't fall!" called out Maskus.

Groose heard them shouting and looked around the Statue while trying not to be seen. He saw Peter climbing up the statue with the sword and Maskus enjoying himself. "They must want the Triforce. Not when Groose and the Groosenator is around!" He ran off somewhere to try to stop them.

Maskus only noticed him for a second. "What was that?" He looked around and saw Fi, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

After a while, Peter had finally reached the Triforce with Maskus disappointed that he didn't break anything. "Oh boy, this is it!"

He was about to touch the Triforce, but someone called out to him. "I can't let you do that!"

Peter and Maskus looked and saw Groose with a catapult. "And you are?" asked Peter.

Groose pointed to himself with pride. "I am Groose, and I'm gonna clobber you if you lay a finger that!"

Peter didn't take the threat serious and started mocking him. "Sorry pointed hair guy, I found this first."

Groose fired a rock at Peter but missed. "Heah heah heah heah heah heah, you missed!" Groose continued firing rocks at Peter with only a few hits. Then he hit the statue and causes a crack.

"I don't think you are permitted to destroy the statue." Maskus warned Groose.

Groose realized this and started thinking of another plan. "He's right. Can't ruin that statue, Zelda will hate me, but she'll hate it more if that random guy touches the Triforce."

While Groose planned his next move, Maskus started to think about Fi. "I think I know this thing, it's the spirit of the Master Sword, but wasn't Link only supposed to retrieve it. And why is she just floating here in a trance-like state? I might as well see if it'll all make sense soon."

So Maskus decided to what for the answer and Groose finally came up with an idea. "This may be risky, but ever since I landed here, that's what everything have ben!"

Peter started staring into the Triforce with greedy thoughts. "I'm gonna buy a beer fountain. No wait, twwwo beer fountains." He then heard the catapult going off. He turned to find that a rock wasn't launched, but Groose himself. "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ah, he want's my treasure!" Peter quickly reacted by touching the Triforce and made a huge mistake. "I wish that the three triangles go away so he couldn't get them!" The Triforce started glowing as Peter stared into it, then Groose slammed right into him and they fell off the statue.

They landed right onto the ground, but Peter had Groose to cushion his fall. "Thanks for making me not hurt." Groose got pissed off and pushed him off.

Maskus ran over to Peter, angered at what might happen. "Peter Griffin, what have you done!?"

The Triforce floated up into the air and separated from each other. Fi finally came back to her senses and explained what's happening. "_I am 52% sure that he had made a wish upon the Triforce before the collision_."

"So what're saying is that this is when Scouter #52 comes?" asked Peter. Peter waited for one minute for #52 to come, but he never did. "Well I don't think he's developed that much anyway."

"What do you mean by that, Griffin?" Maskus sternly asked.

Groose saw Fi and his jaw dropped. "Hey, you're Fi. I thought you were supposed to be asleep forever!"

Fi looked at the Triforce. "_My calculation says there is a 99% possibility that my secret purpose have finally start. From what I can remember, Peter will make a wish that will separate the three pieces of the Triforce_."

They all saw that it was taking a while to completely separate from each other. "Hey Fi, why it's taking too long?" asked Peter.

"_I believe that the Green Cross-Over Crystal is responding to the Triforce. It is said that the Triforce will split to where ever unworldly things are happening_."

"So how are we going to stop this?" asked Peter. Groose told Peter that he should use the Groosenator to reach the Triforce and un-wish the separation. Peter went with the idea and got on the catapult. "Hey Goose, how good are you with this?"

Groose got angry at Peter. "It's Groose, not Goose; and I even catapulted a friend onto a monster! I'm Groose after all!"

Groose took aim at the Triforce and shot Peter strait to it. "Heah heah heah heah heah." Peter was about to touch the Sacred Treasure, but out of nowhere, someone slammed Peter to the ground.

"What was that!?" asked Groose. Then his Groosenator was destroyed by a force shield with diamond shapes. "Wait, don't tell me!"

As Peter and Groose tried to figure out what's going on, Maskus began laughing. "Looks like my new friend have finally arrived after some business."

Then a voice was heard. "Oh you are correct Master Maskus, and now to take care of these pests!"

Someone appeared behind Groose, grabbed him, and threw him straight at Peter with great force. Peter quickly dodge him and saw the attacker. Groose got up while aching with pain and saw the new threat. "You, you're, you're, you're!"

The person laughed with a feminine male, yet psychotic voice. He slowly walked over to Peter and Groose. "You must be this Peter Griffin, Maskus told me all about. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim is a skinny man with white hair and long ears. He has eye liner, earrings, and a strange white outfit with diamond shape holes as a design with matching gloves. He also wears a golden belt with a red diamond, and a matching red cape.

"You're the one that kidnapped Zelda!" shouted Groose.

"And you're the muscle one that has that strange hairdo." Ghirahim said back to Groose.

Peter looked over the demon lord. "You look like a gay clown, I think I had a cutaway like this. Oh no, my cutaways are coming alive!" Ghirahim looked at Peter with confusion. "I don't know why you think of me as a happy fool; but I am no fool, nor am I the least bit happy!"

Ghirahim started getting angry while twitching his hands and shaking the ground like an unpredictable killer. "Everything was going perfect for my plan, but HE had to ruin it all with that stupid sword. I am so furious that I could just kill anything!"

"Including me from before." reminded Maskus.

Ghirahim stopped and looked at Maskus. "Yes, that was a mistake, but now we're friends."

"How the Hell did you make friends this this possible sex offender?"

Maskus told Peter about what he was doing before meeting up with Peter again. "The worm hole in that temple, it was a time hole. It sent me back many years ago. That is where I found a sword, which then turned into the being you see here."

Ghirahim started filling the story in. "Yes, after a little fight, we told each other about who we are and what we want. We found out that we both want to awaken our King! I unfortunately failed, but with the help of the Death Masks, We can make everything good again, by bringing the Demon King back!"

"Well I'm lost." said Peter.

Fi started explaining to him about Ghirahim, like how he tried kidnapping Zelda and fighting her master, Link. "Link? Isn't he that next chosen one of the Cross-Over Crystal prophecy?" asked Peter.

"Link, where is he?" asked Ghirahim while getting a bit angry. "I would like to soak him with his own blood."

Peter was getting creeped out by Ghirahim. "O.k. I haven't seen him ….. but why do you want to do that you sick gay clown?"

Ghirahim took this as an insult and then his cape disappeared with a snap of his fingers. "I've told you I am no happy fool! Now you shall feel agony!" He slowly walked toward Peter leaving him scared.

"Please don't rape me."

Fi pointed to Peter at the Master Sword. "_Peter, I know it does not belong to you, but please use the sword to fight back_."

Peter took the Master Sword, while Fi goes back into it, and he prepared himself for Ghirahim. Ghirahim continued to walk slowly, leaving Peter impatient. "Hey speed up you slow ass."

On Peter's command, the demon lord sprinted to Peter and backhanded Peter. Fi showed up and said, "_You have to be careful, Ghirahim will take his time with you_."

"Ewwwwww!" Peter stood up and attempted to cut Ghirahim. But he stopped Peter by blocking the sword, with his hand. "Hey this sword is broken." Fi came back and told Peter to be patient and use his knowledge. "So what you're saying is use brute force by attacking the same way over and over." Ghirahim looked at Maskus while pointing at Peter. Maskus only shrugged.

So Peter kept swinging the sword in only one direction while Ghirahim kept blocking. "You pathetic idiot, how dare you consider yourself a chosen one!" Ghirahim decided to end the battle quickly by taking the sword right from Peter on the next attack.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Oh shut up! You are nothing more than an overweight mortal that complains too much." after Maskus thanked him. Ghirahim use a lot of force and threw the Master Sword far, far away, with Fi still inside."

Peter glared at Ghirahim. "Why you son of a bitch. I'm the good guy, I am supposed to win."

Just then, Ghirahim disappeared and grabbed onto Peter's shoulders from behind with his head close to Peter's. "It's amazing that you are still alive. Surely someone would have ended you just for the peaceful and well thought out silence." Ghirahim then flapped his long, tongue out like some animal.

"I need an adult!"

"I am an adult. And so are you." Ghirahim pushed Peter and looked up. He pointed to the Triforce and and shouted. "Look, the Triforce is ready to split up." The Trifore floated up higher into the air and the pieces flew far away, but one piece floated to a giant tree. Maskus walked over to Ghirahim and asked about the Triforce. "Oh it is the treasure of the gods that my master wanted so badly. It can grant anyone's desire."

Maskus began thinking of an idea. "What if we use this for our advantage? Surely it can help us awaken our Kings." Ghirahim agreed to the idea and they both turned to Peter. "Peter Griffin, we suggest that you be on your way and get the pieces, before we do." They both ran off to get the Triforce pieces.

Peter was disappointed by what just happened. "Ah man. I can't let the Darth Vader/Shredder knock-off and the gay clown getting the gold. It's mine, like my Cross-Over Crystal!" Peter heroically ran to the giant tree to get the Triforce piece, but he left the injured Groose all alone.

"Heyyyy, get back here." His calls couldn't reach Peter. Groose was now completely clueless about what to do next. "I can't just be useless again. What would Granny think? And now that Ghirahim is back, what if you hurt Zelda and Link? Wait, what if he's the trouble maker that was attacking everybody!?" As Groose whimpered, someone came to him. He quickly manned up and saw that Maskus returned.

"What's the matter, need some help?" asked Maskus.

Groose tried to get away, but tripped."I think I broke a bone." Groose saw Maskus coming closer. He didn't know what to do. Then the Death Mask Master put his hand on Groose's head and casted a spell.

"Did that help?" asked Maskus.

Groose slowly got up and found he was completely healed. "Wow, you fixed me, thanks!"

Maskus nod his head. "I just like good sportsmanship. Now I suggest you go help Peter out. He's probably running in circles as we speak."

Groose thought about it and said, "Well he is an idiot. But helping to get the Triforce will really impress Zelda, I'll do it!"

Groose happily ran to catch up to Peter. While Maskus waved goodbye, Ghirahim came back with a confused look. "Maskus, why did you use your own magic to heal that fool?"

Maskus turned to the demon lord and answered. "I used the same kind of magic that the Green Eyed People uses, they never uses it to _heal_ anything."

Ghirahim asked why and Maskus answered, "You'll see … and they'll see!"

**End of Chapter**


	30. Master and Servant Unite

**Chapter 30:** Master and Servant Unite

Back near Floria Lake; Link, Zelda, and Sonic have been captured by large creature. The monster squeezed them tightly around it's slender and feathered body. Sonic looked at the creature and recognized it. "Yeah, Peter told me how easy this guy was to beat. Is that right, Master Quetzalcoatl? ... I'm I saying that right?"

Master Quetzalcoatl, the giant feathered serpent Death Mask and the first Boss Death Mask Peter have faced against and won. He stared at the three and saw that Peter was nowhere in sight. "Excccccccelent, that fatsssso Peter issss not here, and alsssssso not Robo-Sssssstewie."

"Dude, seriously? You're doing that sssssss thing. That's too obvious. Say, isn't Stewie Peter's kid?" The snake closely looked at Sonic with anger. "That'sssss none of your conccccccccccern. I have captured not jussssst you, but the Goddessssss'ssss Chosssssen Hero Link as well. I wonder who should I eat firssssssst, you, Link, or hissssss mate."

He started hissing his tongue at the three. As Link started getting angrier; he manage to pull out his sword and stabbed Quetzalcoatl's body. "Hisssss, not letting you do that again!" He stick out his tongue grabbed the sword off Link. He held his head up and swallowed the weapon before breathing fire. "You have been too troubling, I would love to jusssst eat you, but I can't right now, I've promissssed Massster Aracandous to let you be an appetizer, however." Quetzalcoatl moved his head close to Zelda and smelled with with his fork-tongue. "I know who else I can eat, the elf girl!" Quetzalcoatl opened his large jaw with hot breath.

"Zelda!" shouted Sonic. Link tried to get free as hard as he could, but the snake's strength is too much.

As Zelda screams, Quetzalcoatl was about to consume her but then the snake stopped when they heard something. Quetzalcoatl stood completely still. The heroes looked and saw that a sword is stuck in Quetzalcoatl's head. The Death Mask started cracking into pieces. "Not again!" He broke into pieces, freeing the three, and all the pieces disappeared into a dark portal.

"We're saved!" cheered Zelda. She ran to Link and gave him a big hug. Link checked her over to see if she was all right. "I'm fine. But what happened?"

Sonic stretched his arms and legs and saw a weapon remaining. "Well that was easy, but where'd this sword come from?" Sonic picked up the sword that fell from the sky. "Looks like this was thrown somewhere, but who threw it?" He looked closely at the sword with its blue handle and Triforce symbol and immediately recognized it. "Hey Link, you better check this out!"

Sonic handed Link the sword and was both shocked and amazed. "It's the Master Sword!" shouted Zelda. Link had flashbacks of Fi, the spirit of the sword that helped him through his adventure to save Zelda. "But what's it doing here? It should still be at its resting place. Something must have happened."

Link swung the sword around and agreed with Zelda. Only he could wield this sacred weapon. He looked at his reflection through the blade and wondered if Fi is alright within the sword. His answer soon arrived as the sword lite up and out came Fi. Link stepped back and was astonished. His companion that should be slumbering in the Master Sword, for all of time, is now awake and with him once more.

The spirit of the sword had her back turned the other way as she surprisingly complained to the people. "_There was a 100% chance that you will lose from your lack of wisdom, Peter Griffin_!" She turned to the three, still oblivious to who she was speaking to. "The_ probably let you live to for humor and …._" Fi froze from her spot as she stared down at the two familiar faces.

"_Master Link ...Zelda_?" Link jaw lowered as he was so filled with joy. He held out his hand and Fi touched it. "_Master Link, we meet again ... friend._"

Zelda stepped forward. "Fi, how could you be awake…. that's right!" Zelda turned to Link and smiled. "I wanted this to be a surprise."

Fi floated to Link. "_Goddess Hylia have a secret duty for me. I will be awake for the Cross-Over Crystals Prophecy. It is good to feel happiness again Link_." They all looked at each other, favoring what can be considered a miracle to them.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Sonic on the other hand has no idea what is going on. "Can someone please tell me who slash what in the world is this?"

Fi looked at Sonic with curiosity. "_You must be a chosen one, I was told about you by the other Goddesses. You are supposed to be the faster than any living being_."

Sonic rolled around, jumped up and said, "That's me. The title is 'Fastest Thing Alive'."

Fi floated away. "_You, Peter, and Link are chosen ones for the prophecy to stop the King of Terror. I have already met Peter, he cheated to release the sword form the pedestal_."

"Peter, you already met him?" asked Sonic. "And he cheated how?" Fi then remembered the fight and told them all about the danger. Link and Zelda where shocked to hear that their old enemy is back.

"What, Lord Ghirahim has returned!?" Zelda couldn't believe what Fi told them. Link was just furious that Ghirahim is back after what he had done.

"Ghirahim, who's he?" asked Sonic.

Fi looked downwards at Sonic. "_He is the servant of the Demon King. He had gone through many evil attempts to awaken him. He now formed an alliance with a cloaked man in a tribal mask_."

Sonic knew very well who the tribal masked man was. "So Maskus found a new friend. Trust me, if Ghirahim is as dangerous you say he is, Maskus and him together will be a serious problem."

They all knew that there next quest will not be easy, but they had to try. "_Master Link, there is something else I need to tell you, it's about the Triforce!" _

Zelda and Link gasped while Sonic asked, "The Triforce, what happened to it?"

They then notice a shiny object in the sky; it floated to the top of the giant tree. "_Peter Griffin made a wish to have the three pieces of the Triforce separated. He tried taking it for himself_."

Sonic sighed as Zelda was a bit shocked to hear that. "Well Peter can be selfish sometimes. So I guess we're going on a treasure hunt."

Link looked at the tree and told everyone he will lead the way. The four began making their trail to the Triforce piece. Sonic immediately ran ahead of them, only to remember they couldn't run as fast. He came back and said miserably, "Like you said, Link. You slowly lead the way."

As they walk to the tree, Link was trying to remember something. "What's the matter Link?" asked Zelda. Link told her that they might be forgetting something. "Well I can't think of anything important. But we need to get the Triforce piece before Maskus and Ghirahim."

So Link ignored it and lead them to the giant tree. What is Link forgetting anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Peter, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Groose angrily asked. Peter is holding a huge net while looking at the Kikwis. "Oh course I do! We just simply enslave these fur balls so they can make us twig gadgets that will help us get to the top of that tree. Then we'll trap them all in red and white balls so we can train them in battle."<p>

Peter tried catching the first one he saw, but it was too huge for the net. He was even larger than Peter. "How dare you try and take us. I, Bucha, won't allow it!" Bucha looked down at the frieghten Peter.

"O.K. I give up. All I wanted is to get to the top of that tree."

Bucha looked at the tree and saw the Triforce piece. "If that is all, then I suggest you go through the passageway. It is in the small lake at the tree.

"See Peter, there is one!" shouted Groose.

"Hey how was I supposed to know you know where to go." Said Peter.

"Grrrrr, let's just go to the tree!" so the two walked toward the tree. But then Groose fell to the ground while feeling his head.

The Kikwis helped him up and Bucha asked, "Are you alright Groose?"

Groose flet his head again, "I'm alright. But I need to get the treasure before that fat guy does!" Groose ran off to catch up to Peter, but then his eyes started glowing green for a few seconds.

Up a tree, Ghirahim and Maskus are watching him. "It's only a matter of time." Maskus said to himself.

Ghirahim looked down at Groose and asked Maskus. "So who haven't heard from anything about that boy and the girl named Zelda?"

"No I haven't. But the Death Masks we ran into are looking for them as we speak. We may have words momentarily."

Then a Hirmet Crab climbed up the tree and saluted cutely. "Master Maskus, we have found Link and Zelda. They have just 'defeated' Master Quetzalcoatl and some other troops with the help of Sonic. But they are now traveling with a blue spirit.

"Well I guess Link united with Fi. Blah, she can die along with Link." Maskus looked at Ghirahim and asked about Fi. "Oh she is just an annoyance. She tells Link everything like she's the Master."

Maskus chuckled, "And here I thought Link is supposed to be this wise hero that goes alone."

"Ha, that's just too hilarious, he needs so much help. He even takes orders from Zelda. I despise his loyalty to _her_!"

Maskus started thinking to himself. "Loyalty to her? Sounds like an opportunity for the _test for Link_." Maskus stood up as he held onto the trees for balance. "Come, we need to make sure everything goes to plan." Maskus jumped off the tree and slowly followed Groose and Peter.

Ghirahim turned to the Hermit Crab and asked. "What does he mean by plan?"

"He can easily come up with perfect plans. All you have to do is just follow them."

Ghirahim did not like the Hirmet Crab's attitude. "Follow his orders? We are partners, can't we plan together?" The Hirmet Crab started sweating and said, "He-he … They're good, I tell ya."

But then Maskus called out. "Ghirahim, they're getting closer to the tree!"

"Well can't keep the Master waiting, bye."

The Hirmet Crab disappeared into a dark portal leaving the Demon Lord. He began pondering to himself. "Maskus, I know you're not telling me everything." He jumped off a tree to follow Maskus.

Up ahead, the Hirmet Crab appeared next to Maskus. "Hey Maskus, you just left me there, I think Ghirahim is starting to get suspicious."

Maskus was not worried by this. "Trust me, he won't found out, not even the infant, the two robots, and that money grabbing fool … until it's too late!"

Maskus immediately stopped and looked behind him. "Please tell me he didn't hear that."

Luckily Ghirahim appeared right before them. "There you are. Now what are we doing now?"

* * *

><p>At the giant tree, Peter and Groose are at the small lake and they can see the small hole in the water. "So that's the hole to the tree, heah heah heah heah heah. Quagmire would tell a joke and say 'OH' now." Peter then sighed and started thinking of his friends. "I wonder where they could be."<p>

Groose looked over to Peter and said, "Well Peter, looks like we have to swim in."

Peter looked at the lake, "Ahhh I don't think I can fit in that hole, heah heah heah heah heah. I think it's better to climb up the tree with our own two hands."

So Peter tried climbing up, but fell off. Groose started feeling his head again. "Wonder what I caught?" He looked at his hands and he notices something different. "Hih, looks like my hands are …" Groose began started feeling more strange, and then he began feeling pain. "What's happening to me!?" cried out Groose. His eyes started glowing green again as his face turned angry.

Peter looked over and yelled out, "Hey shut up." While Peter tried climbing back up, a huge shadow was casted on him. Peter turned around and said, "Hey bub, you're in my …. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**End of Chapter**


	31. The Triforce of Courage

**Chapter 31:** The Triforce of Courage

At the giant tree; Link, Zelda, and Sonic are looking up to the top and saw the glow of the Triforce piece. "So we have to climb all the way up there. No biggy." said Sonic. Link then told him that the only way to get up the tree is go inside it first. He pointed the hole that's in the small lake. "Well I spoke too soon." Sonic then did a face-palm.

"If its O.K. you can stay behind Sonic." suggested Zelda. "Aw that's no huge problem. I can get wet this one more time." So Sonic walked to the lake and saw hesitated to go in. "I just had to fall in a rabid river today."

Sonic looked around to see if there was any other way. He didn't see another way, but he did notice something moving in the forest. "Watch out guys, I think we have company!" They all got ready for their company. The thing then jumped out of the forest and revealed itself. It's a red bipedal creature wearing a vest and a short kilt which falls at hiding the undergarment. It is goblin like and wields a sword.

Link recognized the creature and started attacking it. Fi popped out and told Sonic what the creature is. "_It is a Bokoblin, they are ruled by Lord Ghirahim. They will use their swords to block sword attacks. Link have defeated countless of them_."

Sonic pounded his fists and said, "Let's see if they can handle two fighters!" When more came, Sonic tried a homing attack. It damaged some, but others blocked the attack. Link was being very patient on attacking. He only stroke when there was a clearing.

After a few rounds of them attacking, the heroes manage to wipe them all out. They both did some victory poses as Zelda cheered. The two walked to Zelda and she told them that they need to get inside the tree before Lord Ghirahim comes. "Oh your majesty, that is far too late." said a mysterious voice.

They looked around and saw the one that lead the Bokoblins himself, Lord Ghirahim. "You!" shouted Zelda. Link jumped in front of her and pulled out his sword. "That's the welcome back I get? At least you both are kind enough to not forget me." He laughed demonically.

Sonic looked him over and then started laughing. "Th-that's Ghirahim!? And I thought those Sub Mates were ridiculous!"

Ghirahim flinched at Sonic's insult and he summoned floating needles and began throwing them at Sonic with direct hit. "How dare you insult the all-powerful Demon Lord Ghirahim! You are as annoying as Peter Griffin."

Sonic stood up and asked. "You met Peter, where is he!?" Sonic started getting angry while the Demon Lord only smiled. "I didn't do a thing to him, and neither that muscled man." Both Zelda and Link realized that they forgot Groose. Link demanded that Ghirahim tells them everything.

Ghirahim looked at them with happiness and said, "If you really want to know, then meet me ontop of the tree. We'll be waiting." He then teleported away to the top of the tree.

The three knew that Peter and Groose are up the tree. So they made their way inside the tree. Sonic just ignored the water to rescue his friend. They swam through a tunnel and found themselves inside the tree. It was a tall room with vines and branches they need to use to get up.

As they travel, they had a feeling that they are being watch. They have seen more monsters around, but it seems like if anything is watching them, it is unlike anything else. "Keep an ear out, I don't like the look of this." said Zelda.

They were now higher up in the tree and they could see some light from an exit. They had to cross one more vine that attaches them to the exit from the long way back to the bottom. While walking on the vine, their feeling began growing stronger. Link then heard a noise and quickly drew his sword.

"What's the matter Link?" asked Sonic. Link looked up and quickly tackled Sonic. Then a log tied to a rope swing down and narrowly missed them. "It's a trap!" Then more logs came swinging down at them. Sonic quickly dodge them all and reached the exit, but Link and Zelda are still trying to get through. Link did his best to protect Zelda, he shield bashed some logs and cut most of them. He even used the Beetle to cut the rope. They were very close the exit, but one more huge log came and is heading straight toward them.

They ran toward the exit, but the log was too fast for them. Link turned around to try to stop it. He motioned Zelda to go on, but she wouldn't. "You can't stop something that big Link. You won't survive a fall like that!" Sonic grabbed Zelda's hand and took her to the exit. "Don't sweat it Zelda. Link can handle himself.

Link took a deep breath as the log came closer. At the right moment, he rolled under the log, took out a bow, and shot an arrow on the rope with one hundred percent shot. The log landed close to Zelda and Sonic, and then rolled off the vine.

Link looked up and saw someone hiding. Link was going to threaten him or her with his bow, but the hidden one exit out a hole.

Zelda ran and hugged Link again … then slapped him. "That was stupid. You could have gotten yourself smashed!" Link tried calming her down, but it had no effect. Sonic decided to come in. "Hold on Zelda, he knew what he was doing. He only wanted to protect you. Please don't hit him with your hammer, I mean hand." Zelda thought for a few seconds and later calmed down. "I'm sorry Link. I know you have done far more dangerous before, it's just ….." Link then told her it's o.k. and she started feeling better.

Just then, a cry for help was called out. "Heeeeyyyyyyy, Quagmire, Brian? Are you guys out there?"

"That's Peter!" shouted Sonic. The three ran out of the tree an ran up a branch that lead them to the top of the tree. As they ran, they started talking about who Link just saw. "A few days ago, someone started attacking the people. The troublemaker would just attack in person, or just use traps. I am sure that the attacker is none other than Ghirahim!" explained Zelda.

"Well I say we go up there and teach Ghirahim a lesson!" The three ran to the top of the tree as high as they can still walk, it is a flat area with many branches going up and covering the sun. It's just like a forest, just with wood for the ground. They then saw light shining down. They followed it and found a small clearing with one large branch. On that branch, they saw Peter Griffin tied up with vines, and on top of the branch they found the first piece to the Triforce.

Peter looked down at them and yelled out, "Sonic? Help, Ghirahim and Maskus are going to feed me to a monster. The three looked at the bottom of the branch and saw the two villains looking at them. They noticed Ghirahim first, but then looked at Maskus. They knew that Maskus has something for them.

"Looks like we meet again Master Maskus." said Sonic. Maskus then teleported to them and looked over them. "I see that you all made it here in one piece, especially you Link." He turned his attention over to Link. "The hero chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself. I heard from Lord Ghirahim that you enjoy your job ….. as a pawn!"

Link became mad and drew out his sword. "Hey that's my sword with the genie in it." yelled out Peter. Ghirahim jumped up to him and slapped him. "Silence, you should listen to this!"

Zelda started looking at Maskus with a puzzled face. "There's something about him that doesn't seem ….. normal to a _dark creature_." she thought to herself.

"You are indeed worthy of being a chosen one Link. I look forward fighting you, but we will leave that to my new _pet_."

Both Maskus and Ghirahim cleared out of the way. They then heard something coming through the branches. "Oh God here he comes!" cried out Peter. The three prepared themselves for the worst. Then a large creature jumped out of the branches and landed right infront of them. Link and Zelda looked at the beast and recognized what, or who it is."

"It's Groose!" They look and saw that it is a cursed Groose. He is three times larger than normal, has greenish skin with glowing green eyes, grew more hair on his arms and neck, and he is acting like a monkey.

Link and Zelda both shouted around at Maskus and Ghirahim and demanded they tell them what they have done. Maskus revealed himself and told him everything. "You see, after he hurt himself trying to stop Peter, I _healed_ him with my _magic_!"

Maskus waited for a response from Sonic and Peter, but they gave them empty stairs. "….. Beside that it's dark magic, the Death Mask' magic and the Green Eyes' magic are the same." They still gave them empty stairs. "The Green Eyes don't use magic to heal themselves form damages or diseases because this always happens. Haven't Lady Tremela taught you anything!?"

Maskus left so Groose can finish him off. Groose swiftly grabbed Zelda and started looking at her. "Groose, it's me, Zelda!" Groose looked at Zelda and began blushing. He started poking her head like a kid with a bug, which started angering Link. He was about to swing his sword, but Fi popped out to stop him. "_Master, that is still Groose inside; doing anything like stabbing him is 83% chance that it will fatally wound him."_ Sonic then asked, "Well then oh spirit of the sword, how on Earth are we supposed to stop him?"

Groose then started jumping from branch to branch. Fi then calculated that his curse will most likely fade away if he is knocked out cold. "So he just has to bonk his head? That should be easy." But Link pointed out that Groose is jumping around like a monkey.

"Well Link, what would you suggest?" Link looked around the branches and came up with a idea. He told Sonic that hitting the branches with a roll or spin dash may cause Groose to fall off. Sonic went on with the plan and they gone into battle.

As they try to get a good hit at the branch Groose is on, Groose threw some large nuts and broken branches at them. Link managed to roll into a branch and Groose fell off while still holding on to Zelda. Groose did not hit his head, but do to his large size; he was having trouble getting up.

Link and Sonic tried thinking about what to hit Groose with. Fi popped out and suggested using the large branches Groose threw. They found a branch looking almost like a hammer and Link picked up the hammer and swong it at Groose's head, but it wasn't strong enough. Groose suddenly got up and picked up Link. He shook him a bit and then threw him. Sonic was able to catch him just in time.

"Well the branches didn't work, now what Fi?" Fi came back and said that Link isn't strong enough to swing the branch. They need a more powerful force. Sonic then came up with an idea. "How about I use a homing attack on the branch while Link aims it at Groose's head?" Fi then answered, "_That is a 98% for the best result_." Sonic then asked Link. "Why does she talk about percentages?"

But then Groose threw some Bokoblins at them. They manage to fight them off but Groose jumped off and started swinging at them. Groose then got tired and jumped back into the branches. This gave Link and Sonic a chance to fight back. After Sonic got Groose down, Link picked up a broken branch and Sonic used a homing attack on it. With great force, it slammed right on Grooses head and caused him to be stunned.

"Not good enough, we should try a few more times." said Sonic. So they manage to avoid thrown objects and minions from Groose, and almost dodged all of Grooses punches when he was on the ground. They manage to attack his head a few more times, and then Groose started getting more angry and started spinning around to hit Sonic and Link.

After our heroes survived that attack, Groose stopped and became dizzy and fell to the ground. Link and Sonic knew that they only need one more shot. So Link picked up the branch and Sonic used all his strength to do a final homing attack.

Then on their last blow, Groose roared in pain, and then fainted. He let Zelda go and he began to shrink to his normal size.

When he was normal, Groose slowly stood up, but tripped. "Owwwwww, what happened?" Link, Zelda, and Sonic surround Groose to make sure he was o.k. "I'm fine, but my head hurtsssss! Maybe a kiss on the head by a beautiful woman would help."

"Yep, he's back to normal." They all started laughing as they help Groose up. They told Groose about how Maskus's healing spell has a horrible side effect he used to stop them. "Why that no good masked idiot, why I'll…"

"You'll what?" They all turned to see Maskus and a very angry Ghirahim. "How dare you defeat out monster! We need the Triforce and you out of the way to revive our masters." Ghirahim couldn't control his anger any longer and charged right toward them. Maskus then stopped him by pulling on his hair. "Great, another Scouter #52."

"Maskus, what are you doing, don't you want to awaken Grand Master Mascasa, your master?" Peter then started laughing hysterically. "Hey Maskus, I just realized you are not a Shredder/ Darth Vader rip-off, but a Shredder/Darth Vader/GHIRAHIM rip-off!"

Ghirahim started getting more made and said, "More than you think Peter." Maskus shushed Ghirahim and then said to everyone. "Don't think this day will end quickly, I have another trick."

Maskus pointed to Groose and said, "The Green Eyes' Healing Spell's side-effect doesn't go away that easy." They all look and notice that Groose is still hairy and have greenish skin. Just then, Groose began growing again.

"I enjoyed how you figured out about knocking him out, but sometimes you need more brute force to finish the job." explained Maskus. He then used an electric spell and paralyzed Sonic. "Here's a little challenge for you Link, see if you can stop Groose without help!"

Link was smacked by the growing Groose and he dropped his bow. He got up and began thinking of what he should do. Maskus chuckled at Link and asked, "You are the third chosen one, Link. You and the three others will need to join forces, but sometimes you may be all alone. I just would like to see how you will get out of this one."

Groose then grew to full size and gave a huge roar to Link. Link could only stair at Groose while hoping he comes up with something.

(POW)

Then from the sky, something heavy landed right on Groose's head. He was instantly knocked out cold and shrank to normal now completely free from the side effect.

"What!" said Ghirahim.

"The!" said Maskus.

"HEEELLLLLLL!" shouted Maskus and Ghirahim (Well Ghirahim actually said heck).

When Groose gain conciseness again, they all look at what have fallen, Peter Griffin. "Hey guys, the real star is here!" laughed Peter. "Hey Peter, how'd you land on Groose?" asked Peter. "Ehhhhhhh the vines let me go." answered Peter. "…..That's all?"

They all turned to Maskus and Ghirahim and prepared to attack. "Well you Master's servants, look like I have the upper hand!" said Peter with pride. "We." added Sonic. "We have the upper hand, what can you possibly do now!?"

Maskus and Ghirahim began talking to each other, and then they both said, "This." They snapped their fingers and their minions appeared, quickly outnumbering them. "You bastards, you can't add more members. That will be just like me adding more players to a game."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter and a guy are playing a game of chess, and Peter's losing. "You may think you are smarter, but there's strength in numbers." He called some people over. "You idiot, there is no rule about more than two players." complained the guy. "Oh yeah, well now you know how I feel."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter became silent for a moment. "…..Yeaaah this would have worked if you're those bastards. Well this was a failed cutaway."

(End of Cutaway)

The Death Masks and monster surrounded the heroes. They tried holding them off, but there are too many of them. Maskus and Ghirahim were just enjoying themselves. "The Fat chosen one and the actual good chosen ones cannot pass this!" said Maskus. "Yes, yes, and there is no way someone else will drop in!" laughed Ghirahim.

All the enemies were about to pounce on them all, but then something was fired and an explosion took place in the crowd of enemies. "…. What…NOW!" angrily yelled Ghirahim.

Then something flew over them. It was a Loftwing with someone riding it. Whoever it was, he kept shouting explosives at the enemies, quickly wiping them all out. The person landed the Loftwing and hopped off it and looked at the heroes. "Pilot Glen Quagmire, reporting for duty!"

"Quagmire!" both Sonic and Peter shouted. They ran to their friend and began cheering for him. "Holy crap, you just came in the nick of time!" said Peter. "Yep, like putting your thing into Megan Fox, OH!" said Quagmire. "Hea hea hea hea hea hea, who else but Quagmire!"

(Cutaway Gag)

Instead of showing that cartoonish clip of Quagmire being himself, Megan Fox was shown being extremely pissed off. "I'm suing your ass Godzilla2915!"

(End Cutaway)

Ghirahim was shaking with anger, but later started laughing creepily. "You are all fools. You think we will be taken down like our minions? You have no Idea what we are capa-AHH" Ghirahim bend down and saw that an arrow was shot and pierces his knee. "Who's the retched mortal that harmed me?!" He looked around and was surprised who was the archor.

"Zelda?" everyone looked and saw Zelda holding the bow. "What's the matter Ghirahim, thought I would still be a useless damsel in distress forever?" said Zelda while smirking. "Whoever's dating her; you are lucky a lucky man!" complimented Quagmire.

Ghirahim became so enraged that he grabbed Maskus and demanded he healed him, no matter what side effect it causes. Maskus looked down at him, and then turned to the heroes. "I think that you have won this battle." said Maskus. "H-how dare you surrender!" said Ghirahim in pain. Maskus looked at him and said, "My magic is far too great for you to handle the side effect. They showed themselves victorious (Giggity, said Quagmire thinking of Victoria Secrets) today, but they have not yet won the war."

He summoned some Death Masks to carry Ghirahim and said, "We will be back again to retrieve the rest of the Triforce!" They began walking away, but Peter stopped them. "Hold on there, I got something to say. Hey Ghirahim, I see you took an arrow to the knee, guess what that means." Then everyone yelled out, "Shut up!"

After the villains went away, the heroes started sharing their stories of what's happening so far. "O.K. Peter, I would like you to meet the Third Chosen One, Link. With him are his friends Groose, and Zelda. Peter looked at them and said, "Well welcome to the team Link! I'm Peter Griffin, the one who found the first Cross-Over Crystal. So let's hear about you."

So Link told Peter about what he and Zelda have been doing. He told about Skyloft, someone causing trouble which they believe it's Ghirahim, how he saved Sonic from drowning, and how they traveled up the tree to rescue Peter. Both Peter and Quagmire were amazed by all this. "I don't believe this … All you did was move your hands and mouth without speaking a single word, and yet I still understood all that!" said Peter. "Eh just ignore that Peter." said Sonic.

So after Peter explained his story about finding Fi, the Triforce, and screwing things up again; they all asked Quagmire where he have been all this time. "When I woke up, I found myself in this small house. Then this _ugly_ blond girl came in and told me that she found me near a water fall. She looked at me sexually so I quickly ran out of the house. I later found myself in a floating city called Skyloft. Then this old man with a hug single eyebrow came and we started talking. He asked if I know anything about Cross-Over Crystals. Then I told him that I came from another world looking for it with the chosen ones. He told me he was Gaupora, the headmaster of the Knight Academy."

"That's my father." said Zelda. "Holy crap, an elf. Please tell me you can grant wishes unlike Fi." Peter said to Zelda. Fi popped out and said, "Please be silent and listen." Quagmire started continuing. "Yeah, he told me that Zelda, Groose, and Link have left to the surface to find Gorko and this trouble maker. He helped me tame a Loftwing, which I did very quickly due to being a pilot, and I flew to Faron Woods to look for you guys."

"And thank God you did! We would have been dead." said Peter. He turned to Zelda and asked, "O.K. seriously, do you grant wishes?" Zelda slapped Peter for being stupid.

They all noticed that the Triforce was shining brighter, which is still on top of the branch. "The Triforce, you must retrieve it Link." said Zelda. Link walked up and rolled right into it, which caused the piece to fall right in front of him. "So this is the piece of the Triforce." said the amazed Sonic. Link picked up the Triforce piece, held it up to the air.

**(**Play opened chest theme**) You got the Triforce of Courage. But two more pieces are still missing.**

"….. That was weird." said Quagmire.

Peter then asked, "So wait, how do you guys already know about the prophecy?" Link, Zelda, and Groose knew that it will be better to show them. They took them near the temple near the Goddess Statue and showed them a tunnel near it. They lead them inside and showed them the wall with the prophecy. They explained that the Goddesses visited Hylia and told them all about the King of Terror and the Cross-Over Crystals.

"Wow, it shows us three here." said Peter while pointing at some pictures. Groose came over and said, "Yeah, I'm sure Gorko would love to see this." He just remembered Gorko and asked them if they heard from him. Sonic, Quagmire, and Peter said that the last time they saw him was out of the world while fighting off Maskus, but they are sure that he could be in this world, along with their other friends.

"Well that's a relief." said Groose. Link was still worried about where he could be. They looked over the prophecy and Peter pointed out. "Hey I think it says something about the Triforce here."

They all looked and found three pictures of the Triforce piece. One on the tree, one in the desert, and one on top of a volcano. Link knew each place and told them they are at Lanayru Desert and one at Eldin Volcano.

"So what are we doing just looking at old pictures? I say we go right now!" said Peter with excitement. Zelda then told them that they it will be dark soon. "We should go up to Skyloft and rest up. "I'm sure father will welcome you."

So they all agreed went back outside. Link, Zelda, Groose, and Quagmire called their Loftwings to fly up in the air. "Hey hold on there, what about us?" asked Sonic. "Yeah we don't have birds …Ba bird bird bird, bird is the word. Bird bird bird, bird is the word!" After Peter stopped singing, Link flew up and brought back more Loftwings. They all flew up into the air to Skyloft, but the Loftwings that carried Peter was taking too long. "Hey those bills must be at least fifty pounds. You guys can easily carry me."

They flew up into the sky out of site, about to get ready for their next trip. Elsewhere, the villains were in Faron Woods, tending to Ghirahim injures. "Maskus, why did you just let them go like that?!' demanded Ghirahim. Maskus was watching the heroes fly away. "As they grow in numbers, their power grew." He turned to Ghirahim and said, "I need to say this to you. I need Peter, Sonic, and Link for something very important!"

"Even Link, I must tear him through every inch of flesh and bone. Why do you need him?" asked Ghirahim. "Trust me, the four chosen ones are very important, that's why I need to test them each, including Link."

Ghirahim started getting angry and asked, "Well then, when will this test start?" Maskus looked up into the sky and said, "I need to know more about him, his will power, and maybe how dear that girl is to him….the girl, she will be a great part of my test."

"I do not know about this test, but will this help _me_ in anyway?" asked Ghirahim. Maskus looked back and said, "Why of course, you can trust me." Maskus's necklace started glowing. He answered it and began talking to someone.

"Good day Selim, is _he_ ready?" He started listening to Selim. "Very well, I will be on my way." He hanged up and said to Ghirahim. "I'm sorry; I need to leave right now." Maskus opened a portal and exited it without saying another word.

"Where does he think he's going?" As his minions heal him, Ghirahim started thinking to himself. "Do I trust you Maskus, I think not!"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: A lot have happened during this chapter; Quagmire joined in, Groose is back to normal, the Triforce of Courage is retrieved, and Maskus is off to a secret agenda again. What is Maskus up to and who was he talking about? Just remember to keep an opened mind.**

**-Also the area they all fought Groose, I made it up. I might make up mare locations in other chapters.**

**-I have mentioned on my profile NO LOVE STORY, but for this I will make an exception. I am a guy, but I'll try to write something decent.**

**That is all for now, so enjoy something else and don't forget to favorite, alert, or leave a review. In other words, I DEMAND THESE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO …..sorry.**


	32. Link and Zelda

**Up early due to some things happening during the weekend.**

**Chapter 32:** Link and Zelda

**Your welcome Link/Zelda fangirls …... and fanboys.**

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

At the Pyramid of Mascasa; Maskus had returned and saw Selim and Taslle. They appear to be watching someone fighting Mecha and Silver Sonic. The person also wears a hooded-cloak just like Selim and Taslle, but he is smaller in muscle mass than Selim.

Maskus walked over to Selim and Taslle and asked, "So how is he?" Selim turned and answered, "He is doing exactly as you hope for friend." Taslle then said, "Look how he fights the robots."

At the battle, the person was dodging every attack from the robots. "_He is swift_." said Silver with amazement. The person then landed a punch on Mecha. "_He is unlike any human! You will be perfect for our team_." said Mecha.

The fight stopped and the three pounded their chest in respect for each other. Maskus walked over to the person and said, "Look at the wonderful job you are doing! I told you that you made a perfect choice." The person only looked at Maskus, no words or movements. "I see you're still fitting in to all this, but you are indeed ready for this Land Before Hyrule world."

Selim and Taslle walked to them and asked, "Are you sure Master, he had only joined us?" Maskus looked at them and said, "Don't you worry Selim and Taslle, I can sense it in him. He will go and help us. You two can go with him to keep an eye on him. But remember, he has to do this alone!"

**World:** The Land Before Hyrule

**Location:** Skyloft

Up above the clouds, our heroes riding on Loftwings are now witnessing the land where Link lives. They saw floating pieces of land that are shined on by the bright sun in the clear weather. "This place is amazing!" said Peter. "That's what I said before." said Quagmire. "Nice place here, shame there's no place to run." said Sonic miserably.

They all landed on Skyloft where they were welcomed by the citizens. "You must be the chosen ones." "Hey mommy, look at the blue thing." "Did you find that crystal yet?" "Or Gorko?" "You mastered at riding the Loftwings!" "What have you done to those poor tired birds large guy!?"

While Peter and Sonic were surrounded by the people, Quagmire was looking around being his usual self, until he saw the ugly lady again. "Oh God!" He ran off as the woman, a blonde and … well nothing to look twice at, ran after him. "Wait, I just haft to show you my item storage shop!"

From the crowd, Gaupora came while holding a cat-like creature with big round ears and a stripped tail. "Awwww, that kitty is freakin adorable, but please don't tell Brian I said that! He's not a cat person."

(Cutaway Gag)

Brian is walking on the sidewalk and passed a cat. "(caugh)Sh*t eater" said the cat. Brian came back and yelled back, "Mailman worshiper!" The cat flipped him off and Brian gave chase. The Cat ran up the tree and Brian slammed right into it getting knocked out.

(End Cutaway)

Quagmire came back after losing the woman and started hugging the cat. Gaupora then started speaking. "Zelda, Link, and Groose; I see you have found two of the chosen ones." Zelda nodded her head and said, "We sure did." She then became sad and looked down, "But there is no sign of Gorko, or the other chosen ones' friends." Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulder and she calmed down just a little.

"Yoohooooo, Quagmire." The ugly lady came back and started starring at Quagmire. "Oh crap, you know what; I now know how Sonic and Jozen feel with Amy and Meg." Sonic then said to Quagmire, "Thank you."

"Thank you too." said someone else. Quagmire, Sonic, and Peter recognized the voice and turned around. "J-Jozen … and Lady Tremela!?" Yes, it is Jozen and Lady Tremela, looking at them with relief. "Greetings chosen ones and Quagmire, we were hoping you'll be safe." said Tremela cheerfully. Sonic ran to Jozen and they high fived each other. "Hey Jozen, what are you doing here?"

Gaupora started explaining. "They came because they have felt a very powerful disturbance in this world. Do you know what have happened?" The heroes all looked at Peter, "Hea hea hea, nothing really, and it doesn't involve some wish granting triangles." The people gasped at what Peter just said, "The Triforce, what have you done to it!?" Jozen then said, "He probably messed up. Why an Earth is he a chosen one again?"

Zelda calmed Gaupora down and said, "We'll tell you all about it during supper, this is a long story." Peter then said, "Oh great, you're those _supper_ people, the correct term is dinner." Gaupora confusedly looked at Peter and asked, "Are you really the chosen one?" Jozen tried to hide his laugh and Peter answered, "Yeah I've been through a lot in my world, like the time I went through the Bermuda Triangle."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter is sailing through the Bermuda Triangle. "Nothing odd here, well I guess I can just go Wuahhhhhhh!" Peter was then sucked up by a portal. He traveled through space and time and landed in a small city. "Where the Hell am I?"

Then a large yellow bird came to him and Peter said, "Oh this is how you get to Sesame Street."

(End Cutaway)

As everyone walked to the Knight Academy, Zelda stayed behind and looked at the sunset. "Why does this have to happen?" She sighed and looked away, but found Link standing behind her. "Link, didn't know you were there." Link was curious as to why Zelda was by herself. Knowing Link, she told him what she was thinking. "I know that we won today, but there are still some missing people out there, Ghirahim is back, and our new enemies are roaming the land as we speak. I just wish I could do something about this, that land is vast and empty, the tribes living down there could all be in danger. If only I had my full power, then I could stop this."

Link knew that he had to cheer her up, so he told her about that she can't just feel bad because they still need to try looking for them, that Ghirahim is badly injured to do anything, and that the tribes fought off the Demon King's army before. Zelda looked at him with confidents and said, "You always know how to make me feel better." She quickly kissed Link on his cheek and started walking to the Knight Academy. "Come on Link, we should eat up!"

While she walks away, Link was frozen from the kiss, he blushed and stared feeling his cheek while following Zelda. Zelda was thinking, "I can't believe I just did that! ….. That just felt great!" Link and Zelda could only have happy thoughts now, but they are not aware that they were being watched. On a building in a bird's nest, Stick and Rock were watching the two through binoculars. "Uuuuuuuuh, Zelda and Link sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s, hey that's our favorite band."

Scouter #52 was with them while being pecked by baby birds. "So what's (ouch) the story with (Oww) Link and Zelda?" Rock turned around and said, "We think it's the _that_ _we're just friends but we so want to make out with each other but we don't know if the other is interested _thing." Stick then said, "Yep, nothing serious."

"That may be just what Maskus needs to know." said #52. "It does my best to please him." Stick then said, "Yeah, so when will Maskus have Ghirahim be-" But #52 quickly covered Stick's mouth. "Silence, we can't say that out loud! We can't afford to let any of our so-called allies know what we are truly planning."

"But #52, Ghirahim is down there with an arrow in his knee, if he can't be and adventurer anymore, how is he supposed to get up here?" asked Rock. #52 was completely silent and pissed while starring at Rock. "You seriously just said that, even Peter Griffin was about to say that joke!"

#52 calmed down and told them, "We should follow them and listen to them while they eat their supper. We can learn more about this and tell Maskus. And we can get away from these stupid birds!" So they hopped off the building to walk to the Knight Acadamy to get more information. Then from behind the building that the Death Masks were on top of, someone was listening to them while hidden in the shadows. He was growling with anger as he breaks a rock in his hand. "How dare they, they will all die!"

Later that night, at the Knight Academy; everyone was eating supper while Peter and Fi told them all about their first day in this world. "After Maskus attacked us outside this world, we all landed here and were separated." "_Then Peter came to the temple and freed me using a sticky substance that broke the rules_." "Yeah and she refuses to grant me any wishes!" "_Then Peter got a hold of the Triforce and wished them away before Groose could stop him_." "Hey if it wasn't for you not granting me my infomercial, this would have never happened! "_You are not my master_." "O.K. that's does it. I'll see you at recess and we can handle this with our fists!" Then some knights took Peter away.

Sonic took over and started explaining the story from there. While he talked, Gaupora noticed that Link and Zelda were acting strange. He saw them eating weirdly and that they will sometimes look at each other and quickly looked away. "Hmmmm, they are acting very unusual tonight."

Tremela and Jozen were sitting next to Gaupora. "Look to me that they might have a thing for each other." Tremela said to Gaupora. "I can tell that you know this." Gaupora smiled and said, "I can see this too. They have been friends since they were kids." Jozen then added, "Well at least Zelda is not like Meg or Amy. Why does Peter's daughter want me? We hardly know each other that long, and believe that my snake is evil, she is a freak!" Tremela laughed and told Jozen, "Oh Jozen, ….. You are correct."

After Sonic finished, he told them all about who is still missing. "There are four more missing people that we still need to find. One of them is Gorko, but you all know him. But you don't know our friends. There's this hedgehog girl named Amy, she's a friends that thinks we're together." Then someone said, "Uuuuuuuuuuh." Then there was a thump coming from some pots in the room. "Ow." then a small voice said, "Shut it Rock!"

Sonic quickly ignored it and continued, "There is this …. Creature that have armored skin that is harder than any rock." Then someone asked, "Is he a robot?" Sonic was now completely confused. "Yeeeesssssss? He looks a lot like me, but evil. Don't worry, he temporarily joined us. And the last on name is Brian. He is a talking dog. I have to tell you that he is a writer, but nobody said he's any good."

Tremela and Jozen quickly spit out their drinks. "He's a horrible writer!?" said Tremela. "No wonder why the people from the other worlds were looking at me strangely." said Jozen.

(Cutaway Gag)

Jozen is talking to the other-worlders while reading a letter Brian wrote. "Too all the engish speaking peoble, hear you can mak your on shop or stand to help everybody else. You can sell food, tois, tresures, telephons, and drugs to lay on the floor to whip you're foots."

Jozen then took out a book. "Also, here is a free copy of _Faster than the Speed of Love_."

(End Cutaway)

Link stood up and explained that the other two Triforce pieces flew to Lanayru Desert and Eldin Volcano. Gaupora then said, "Well the chosen ones and their friend can stay here for the night. You would all need your rest for down at the surface. There are many more monsters living there. Some even tougher and larger than the ones you have faced."

Sonic yawned and said, "That's all? We can take care of them. I think I'll hit the hay early." So everyone left for the night to sleep. Tremela said her goodbye and left for her world. Jozen decided to spend the night because Meg was slowly becoming a bigger pain each day, and night. Peter and Quagmire decide to check out the night time life of Skyloft.

Later in the night; Link couldn't sleep, he was having too much thoughts on what was going on. He was thinking about the Death Masks, his dream he had before, Peter and Sonic, and Ghirahim. But all his thoughts will change to Zelda. He was having very mixed feelings, so he decided to go outside to practice sword fighting to clear his mind.

He walked to a cemetery and ran into Peter and Quagmire. "Hey Link, can you please tell me why there are no night stuff to do?" asked Peter. Link told them that nothing is opened during night. "Well this sucks. Come on Quagmire let's ride those giant birds in the night sky."

So Peter and Quagmire ran off the land to call the birds, but they didn't show up. They fell straight down until they landed back on Skyloft. "How the hell did we get back up here?" asked Quagmire. Then a man riding a Loftwing that is wearing a light helmet told them that they can't ride during night because the Loftwings can't see. "Well can we have one of those light helmets?" asked Peter. "NO!"

So Peter and Quagmire left Link to go find something else to do. Link was swinging his sword at some blob enemies called Chuchus and bats called Keeses. He then began swinging in the air. But then someone else was coming toward him. "Link? It's me Zelda." Zelda was watching Link practice. "You should be sleeping. No wonder you always sleep in! Good thing I saw you coming out tonight."

Zelda scolded Link for a while till they both notice the moon. It was shining brightly tonight, lighting up Skyloft. They watched the sky for thirty minutes until Zelda spoke to Link. "Link, there was something I wanted to tell you before we separated which started our adventures." She was silent for a while she and Link stared at each other. "I…..I"

Their faces slowly moved closer to each other. Link didn't know what to think, he just moves closer and closer to Zelda. Their eyes began to close as their lips became almost touching as the moon shines behind them.

"_MASTER!_" then Fi automatically popped out of the Master Sword which caused both Zelda and Link to fall back. Link stood back up and asked Fi what is the matter. "_Master, this is urgent, the batteries in your Wii Remote are running low!"_

Zelda stood up and she angrily asked. "What does that even supposed to mean!?" Fi only shrugged. Then they heard someone called out, "HOW DARE YOU SAY A …. FORTH….WALL…JOKE!" Then someone else said, "Shut up, do you want to wake up the whole town."

Zelda and Link did not know the first voice, but they knew the second one. "It's Master Maskus!" She was about to call for help, but out from in a tree, Maskus jumped out, stretched his fabric hand, and covered Zelda's and Link's mouth. "Hold on right there, I only came to talk to Link, nothing else."

They removed his hands and Zelda asked with suspicion. "What do you mean talk?" Maskus walked over to them which caused them to stand back and he said, "I only want to talk to Link about something important. I am not like other enemies that randomly attack." They looked at him wondering what he is up to. Fi then said, "_There is a 40% chance that he could be telling the truth_."

Maskus took a seat on a tombstone and said, "What I tell you is the truth. I do not wish to harm anyone here. All I want is the Green Cross-Over Crystal. After all, don't you want Ghirahim out of your way forever?"

They were shocked at what Maskus said, "But aren't you and Ghirahim allies?" asked Zelda. "I do not want to spoil anything just yet. But if my plan goes perfectly, he will not cause any form of trouble in this world ever again."

Link looked at Maskus for some time. Then he agreed to talk to him. "Link, what are you doing?" Link told her to just wait while he talks. So Zelda and #52 walked out of the cemetery and Fi went back into the sword so he and Maskus can talk.

"Link, I know we started out at the wrong start, but I would like you to join The Death Masks." Link was surprised by Maskus's offer and asked why he should join. Maskus looked at the night sky and said, "As you may have been told. We Death Masks are vicious and wants to take over all worlds. Do you think that is a bad thing?" Link nodded yes and Maskus said, "You don't really see it, but I would like to keep a certain amount of people safe for the time when Grand Master Mascasa will awake. Ghirahim does not seem to really be suited for being free. You of course or more fit than that deranged demon."

Link then asked what he means. Maskus chuckled and said, "I really enjoy power, you are more powerful than Ghirahim. He told me that you had defeated him a few times before, and even the Demon King. If you join me, you can have whatever your heart desire!"

Link paused and thought about what the Death Mask told him. He had some thoughts about what he wants, but then he could only think of one thing…..Zelda.

Back with Zelda and #52; Zelda asked #52 what is going on. "Sorry Zelda, I cannot do that. Maskus would really like if you do not know what they are talking about. Zelda knew that they mean trouble, but she then look at Maskus. "There is something odd about your master." She said to #52. "Oh it's probably nothing, nothing at all." said #52 while he looks like he's not telling her something. "Link, if what Maskus is doing is something evil, please don't let yourself into his trap." prayed Zelda.

Back with Link and Maskus, Maskus knew what Link was thinking. "You are thinking of the girl, aren't you?" Link was shocked at what Maskus know, he then blush a bit. "You must really care about her, don't you? You should ….. not care for that deceiver!"

Link froze when he said to not care about Zelda. He became angry and asked why he should believe that. "Link, I know the secret that is kept by you, Zelda, and a few others. I am only warning you. She may only see you as a puppet!" Link was angry and confuse while thinking about him being a puppet to Zelda.

Then they all heard Peter calling. "Hey Link, do you have a light helmet or whatever they're called?" Maskus stood up and said, "It's the dimwitted one!" He called upon #52 that they must go. Maskus opened a portal and #52 jumped right in.

Before Maskus left, he told Link that they will speak again. After he left, Zelda ran to Link and asked what Maskus wants. Peter and Quagmire came and saw Link and Zelda together. "Oh I see what you're doing. Sorry love birds." said Peter. Zelda blushed and was about to say something, but Link interrupted her by saying that they were just about to leave. "But Link, I thought." Then Quagmire said, "Sorry if you two were about to ….. wait how old are you two."

"Well we'll just leave you two alone." Peter then saw a sleeping cat from today. "Awww Quagmire, let's go see the kitty." So Quagmire and Peter walked away to pet the kitty while Zelda and Link could still hear them. "Hey kitty." said Quagmire. Then the cat growled devilishly. "Ahhhhhhhh, demon cat!" cried out Peter while being slashed by the cat.

Link then walked off, but Zelda stopped him. "Link, what have gotten into you!? I thought that we might …. might." But Link told her that he needed some rest and thinking. Zelda then thought while Link left, "What did he say to you?"

Link went into the Knight Academy, went into his room, and lay on his bed. He then started thinking about what Maskus said. "She may only see you as a puppet!" He then started to fall alseep.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: You are all probably wondering who's the third cloaked guy? Is he an original character like Maskus, or is he from somewhere like Selim and Teslla (Remember, they are fake names, not their real names)? I'm not going to say for this one. Also I forgot to mention on the chapter where Gorko showed up in the Green Eyes' world, the one talking in that temple Peter found, I'm not going to say who that is.**

**One more thing, I really would like more reviews. I want to know how I am doing so far and I have a question. "What do you guys think of #52, Stick, and Rock?" They will appear in another chapter for the Legend of Zelda part. So please tell me your thoughts.**

**Thank you**


	33. A Hero's Nightmare

**Happy Day Light Saving Time's End! Extra hour of sleep dead ahead!**

**Chapter 33: **A Hero's Nightmare

**Spoilers to Skyward Sword**

Link was now having another dream. He was dreaming that Peter, Sonic, and Zelda are about to be crushed by a boulder. "Link, save us!" she called out. Link ran to them but was stopped by the Demon King himself, Demise. The fire-haired entity with black scales and a glowing scar on his forehead.

He summoned Ghirahim and he turned into Demise's sword. "You can't let him win!" shouted Zelda. "I want my informational!" shouted Peter. "Why does that guy look familiar to me?" asked Sonic.

Link then took out the Master Sword and used one powerful swing and destroyed the Demon King. He then ran to the three and shield bashed the boulder before it smashed them. "You saved us!" they all cheered to Link.

Zelda, with the bright sun reflecting off her long blonde hair, ran up to Link. They both held each other in their arms. "Link, you are my hero." She said softly.

Link smiled as they locked eyes. Then the sky suddenly turned black. Link looked around and Peter and Sonic are nowhere to be seen. He looked back at Zelda and she looks very stern. "You have done your part my puppet." Link stood back as Zelda draws her sword. "You have forgotten who I am."

The sword lifted into the air and flew straight at Link and pierced his heart. As Link was trying to hold on to his life, Zelda walked over to him and said, "You are worthless now. Your soul will disappeared form existence."

While Link was dying, Zelda disappeared and Maskus's voice could be heard. "I have warned you Link." Link gave one large scream before dying from existence. Zelda then came back with new warriors while looking at Link's lifeless corpse. "To think that he never would have seen this coming with his love for me." She and her warrior began laughing evilly.

Link woke up from his room screaming. He then realized where he was. He started taking deep breaths while Jozen ran right in. "Link, what happened!?" He looked around and saw Link shocked by something. Link slowly stood up and looked at Jozen without a word.

Then Zelda ran in and asked what have happened. "I heard Link screaming. I came in and saw only him sitting in bed." Zelda was completely worried for Link and she sat right next to him. "Link, please tell me what happened. While still taking breaths, he turned to Zelda and jumped off scared.

Jozen ran in front of Zelda and saw that Link was not fully himself. "I think he only had a horrible nightmare Zelda." said Jozen. Link finally calmed down and saw the worried look on Zelda. "Link, please tell me what happened." Link told her that he only had a nightmare, nothing else. He walked out of the room without saying another word.

Zelda remembered about Link's and Maskus's conversation last night. "Maskus, what did you say?" Jozen then asked what she said and Zelda quickly answered, "Oh nothing, just nothing."

After a while, everyone started eating breakfast while Link was still thinking. Peter and Sonic started talking to each other about Link. "So you're sayin that he was screaming this morning?" asked Sonic. "Oh yeah, and it was a shriek from a grown, badass man! God only knows what could cause fear to Link."

Link looked over to Sonic and Peter and they quickly looked away. Link moved over to them and told them that nothing was wrong. "Sure doesn't sound like it." said Sonic. Peter then asked, "Come on, we're all the chosen ones. You can tell us a secret, here's one of mine. Did you know that I can see into the future?"

(Cutaway Gag)

"I predict that in exactly one more minute, that it will be one o'clock."

(End Cutaway)

Knowing that they are also chosen ones, Link told them about his dream and his conversation with Maskus last night. "He was here!?" asked Peter. "And he told you that Zelda would just get rid of you!?" asked Sonic. Link hushed them down while some of the knight students passed.

Peter lowered his voice and said, "Maskus is a mind trickier. Tremela told me that." Sonic then said, "You can't trust the villain; he will make anything up to get the upper hand. Eggman even tried that, never worked."

Link was started to think that Maskus is indeed a villain. He started calming down and believe them. "That's the spirit!" cheered Sonic. "Yeah, so let's go to the next place and do some adventuring with action and violence, not lovey stuff!" said Peter.

So after breakfast; they put away their plates and head outside, but there was just one other thing that Link couldn't stop thinking about. When Maskus was talking to him, he seems like what he said was true. He does remember about the secret he and Zelda share. With that, getting rid of him is very possible. He decided to talk to Maskus about it more when he gets the chance again.

Peter, Quagmire, Sonic, Link, Zelda, and Groose all stood near the lighthouse. Jozen was also there talking to his Green Eye necklace. "So Meg is still searching high and low for me while holding a movie called Twilight, well I guess I'm on vacation. Jozen decided to stay in this world. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." said Jozen while looking around.

Sonic then asked, "Hey Jozen, why don't you come al-" But Peter stopped him from finishing. "Oh no, not him! We hate each other because I'm a fat American and he's a communist." Jozen heard him and said, "I am no communist." Peter then said, "Don't try lying to me! You hate what America's all about." Jozen then said, "All I said that you're fat and greedy!"

Zelda was standing next to Link and saw that he was in a better mood. "Are you feeling o.k. Link?" Link looked at her happily and said that he's alright. Zelda smiled at him and said, "Well let's hope you stay that way through Lanayru Desert."

They all called their Loftwings and they flew to Lanayru Desert for their search of the second Triforce piece and the lost ones. Jozen waved goodbye to them, but then his necklace started glowing. He answered it and listened to the speaker. He quickly looked around and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: Lanayru Desert

They all floated down and found themselves in front of a cave. Link told them that this is the entrance to Laneyru Mines. Ancient robots that used to mine here for Time Stones which have the power to make the area how it was like thousands years ago.

"O.K. I am completely lost!" said Sonic. "Wasn't this place supposed to be some middle age world with knights and dragons!?" Peter then answered. "Ah don't be like that Sonic. Learn to go with the time." Sonic then whispered to Peter. "I don't recall any robots from the Link I know, and he was farther into the future. Nothing is making any sense!"

So they walked into the mine to get to the desert; and yes, the villains were watching them. Ghirahim, now fully healed, spoke to Maskus on the Green Eyes necklace. "They have entered the mine Maskus. You can now get ready for Link."

"Good, good, just have your bokoblins follow them, when they get to the spot, you know what to do." Maskus hanged up and Ghirahim and his bokoblins walked into the mine.

As the heroes traveled through the cave, they road on mine carts, cross quick sand pits, and fought some monsters like Deku Babas and Keeses.

They came across some obstacles that they had to figure out how to get through, like a puzzle. Link would have this solved in no time, but Peter wanted to figure it out on his own. "I got this, I got this!" said Peter as he looks at the obstacle, which is a barbed passage which is held over a small and narrow hole it can get through with rope.

Groose was getting very impatient with Peter. "All you have to do is cut the-" But Peter kept interrupting them.

He watched for an hour and came up with a solution. He took some butter and smeared it on the bars. "Now we all need to do is squeeze right through." Link had enough of this and used the Beetle and cut the rope. "Hey I was gonna do that!"

They walked farther and found some boulders blocking the exit. Link told them that they have to use bomb flowers to break through the rocks. He showed them some bomb flowers growing right next to them.

"Bombs that grow in the ground!? That's freakin sweet!" Peter then started looking around the plants. They got to have some seed to plant, then I can have an endless supply of bombs."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter's entire front yard was covered with bomb flowers. He started plucking them and was throwing them at random. "Hea hea hea (BOOM) hea hea hea (BOOM) hea hea hea (BOOM). He then threw one in his bomb garden and his entire house was blown up, possibly had just killed his entire family. "That was awesome!"

(End Cutaway)

So Link carefully took a bomb flower and threw it at the boulder. He told everyone to stand back while the bomb was getting ready to blow. They exit the room and the bomb blew up. They walked back and they found that not just the boulder blew, but the whole floor.

"The floor blew, now what!?" asked Groose. Then someone said, "You all die!" They turned around and saw Ghirahim and some Bokoblins. "The gay clown again, what do you want?" asked Peter.

"Oh unlike the last time we met, I am now what you call gay, instead of happy, than angry at you all!" He laughed evilly while Peter asked Quagmire, please tell me you had a recorder with you!"

The Demon Lord ordered his Bokoblins to charge. Link was about to attack, but Ghirahim summoned a Moblin, A very fatter Bokoblin carrying a spear and a shield pushed Link into the hole. Luckly, Zelda grabbed Link's hand. "Hold on Link, I got you!" Link then looked at Zelda and had a flashback of the Zelda form his nightmare. He then let go of Zelda and fell down.

"LINK!" everyone shouted as he falls to his doom. Zelda stared down at the hole, hoping that Link is all right.

Down the hole, Link was falling faster and faster to a flat and rocky surface. Fi came out and reminded him of his Sailcloth. Link quickly took it out and he gently floated down. They look around and saw two chairs facing each other. Fi then said, "_Master, these chairs appear to not be harmed from the rocks blown from the bomb from above. It is 75% likely that they were place here right after it_."

"I see that the intelligent and one-man hero does need help figuring out everything." They then saw Maskus in the shadows talking to them. He was accompanied by a Green Element Witch Death Mask. It flew toward Link and healed him. "Come sit down, we haven't finished our discussion."

Link and Fi looked around for any surprise attacks, they saw nothing and Fi said, "Link, I was listening to you and Maskus talk last night, you cannot let Maskus get into your mind." Link was remembering about Zelda might use him as a puppet and sat down with Maskus.

"Link, I learned about you and Zelda from Ghirahim. He even told me exactly what Zelda is cabable of, and the reason why. I also was told that you are the Goddess Hylia's chosen hero. Your destiny was to stop the Demon King from ruling this world, and you have already accomplished that. So what does anyone need you for now?"

Link angerly looked at him and asked why anyone would not want him anymore. Maskus answered, "Well from the way you live now, I thought that you will be rewarded with anything you want, like say treasure, fame, statues, a large home, or even a holiday to you." Link started thinking of what Maskus said. It is true that he was never given anything like that, but he never thought about it before.

"Nothing at all, as if this Zelda girl was _not_ planning you keep you around. She has some impressive powers, but Link, you are merely a mortal, a mortal that will not have forever to live. Even I thought that if you defeated the Demon King, Hylia would grant you immortality.

Link stood up and yelled that they would never do that to him. "Oh really Link, then did you know any _clues_ that would say otherwise?"

Link was thinking of a clue through the entire day, the nightmare. He started to woder if it's true about what Maskus had said and he told him all about his nightmare. "Well Link,that would easily give it away!" He walked toward Link and said, "That could mean that Zelda will try to get rid of you soon. I will try to keep an eye out for you Link, but I will still give you time to decide to join me. And if you do, then I will reward you with anything you want!"

They then saw the Moblin from before landing on the ground, instantly dieing. "Take that you fat pig!" shouted Groose. Link then saw some wooden posts on the wall that could get him out using his clawshots. "You should join them now Link, and keep our conversation and what I told you a secret, especially to Zelda." Link looked at Maskus and knodded, he used his clawshots to get out.

While Maskus was looking at Link leaving, the Green Ele. Witch asked Maskus. "Master, why did you give Link that kind of dream last night? I thought you were just going to have the girl leave Link for that pointy hair guy." Maskus turned and said, "I did add that dream to Link's mind. I wasn't planning anything that grusem." The Ele. Witch was shocked and asked, "Then what happened?!" Maskus answered, "I don't know, either I made a mistake or …. Or someone interfered."

**End of Chapter**


	34. Thank God, VIOLENCE

**Paper Mario Sticker Star is coming out tomorrow! …. It better be good even without the partners….. what happened to the Chain Chomp partner they promised … what happened?**

**Chapter 34: **Thank God, VIOLENCE!

Link got himself back up to everyone else and was welcomed with relief. "Link, you're all right!" said Peter. Groose began patting Link on the back with too much force while saying, "That's Link for you!" Link was then pushed to the ground by Groose. "….Ehhhhhhhsssssorry Link."

Zelda offered to help Link up, but he refused sort of harshly and got up on his own. Everyone was staring at Link, wondering what is up with him. "Hey Link, did you bonk your head down there?" asked Groose. Zelda looked at Link straight in the eyes and knew what have happened. "You were talking to Maskus again, weren't you!"

Everyone gasped as Link tried to think of something to say. He looked around seeing that they all heard about his talk with Maskus. "Maskus, you were talking to him?" asked Quagmire. "Didn't we told you about Maskus?" said Sonic. "You talking to him instead of punching him!?" asked Groose.

They all gained up on Link, while Zelda was furious. "Tell me Link, what is Maskus telling you!?" Staring into Zelda's eyes, Link couldn't hold is secret any longer, but then Peter came in. "Hold on you guys, I'm sure that he wasn't talking to Maskis." "Maskus." Sonic corrected. "Whatever, he just hit his head. Like what Groose said. All he needs is fresh air."

They all stared at Peter. He took Link and they walked out of the cave. Link asked Peter what he was doing. "Link, listen to me, you need to …." But Peter forgot all about that hole. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed falling down.

After Peter and Link got out and found a way out of the cave, they saw the landscape of Lanayru Desert. Peter, Sonic, and Quagmire were expecting to see an empty land of sand, but the desert had many structures and ruins. They main ruin is a large temple called the Lanayru Mining Facility in the center of some circular high leveled walking paths that can be used to get around the other parts of the desert. There are also many quicksand pits, cacti's, and dead trees.

"Something tells me that Godzilla2915 sucks at description." stated Peter. Link and Sonic asked Peter what he was talking about, Peter only shrugged.

Link took out the Master Sword and Fi appeared. "_Master, I have the power of the Triforce pieces in the sword's dowsing ability. Our search for the Triforce piece will be much easier_." Peter then asked, "Uhhhhhhh, what?" Link told Peter that the Master sword have the power to locate many things, it even helped him find Zelda. "Place your stalker joke here." said Peter.

So Link started moving the sword around to get a signal. The sword then picked up the Triforce toward a large statue far away of a bird with the complete Triforce. They could see a glow in the center. Link told them that they can ether go through the desert or go through the temple.

They all decided that the easiest and safer way in through the desert. Peter then said, "Yeah that temple might have a lot of monsters. They only way we would go there if somehow the other way is blocked off by something." But guess what happened, an ancient robot came to them. The robot wears a large hat that resembles a crown and huge hands made for digging. It told them that the way through the desert is impossible to use.

Sonic then asked the robot, "Great, how did that happened?" The robot stared at Sonic for a minute, and ran off screaming. "….What's up with him?" As the robot fled, he said to himself. "I thought Gonzo had that _robot_ under control, what's he doing here and not with him?!"

The heroes' only choice now is through the temple. While walking toward the temple and fighting monsters and Death Masks, Peter was jinxing stuff again. "You know what will suck, if we can't get into the Mining Facility yet because we need to find something to open the path. Hey, who wanna bet money on that?" I probably don't have to tell you what they found at the temple's entrance. They all turned to Peter angrily. "What, I can still be worst, like if the Death Masks have something to do with it."

Groose got annoyed and yelled out, "Alright, if any Death Masks could hear us, you better tell us about this!" Just like that, Selim and Taslle appeared before them. "Nice to see you again." greeted Selim. "And you found Link. Well done!" complemented Taslle.

"Well if it isn't the cloaked duo. So what, we have to find some key?" asked Peter. "That's right! We have put this door to this temple after hearing what happened at the statue over there." said Selim. "We heard it was done by something unlike the desert have ever seen before." said Taslle.

The heroes stared at them thinking that they caused it. "What, you think we did that? It was only one of us." said Selim. The cloaked ones then told them that three keys need to be found, and they're at certain areas of the desert.

"Well that will be easy, it's not like there's a time limit." said Peter. "PETER!" shouted his friends. "You know, that is a good idea." said Taslle. Selim came up with an idea and said, "How about this, you can split up into teams of three to make your search quicker. But if you fail, we'll send that temple underneath the quicksand."

Sonic was the first to agree. "That's my way!" He turned to his friends and asked how they will split up. They all decide that Link should choose the team. He looked around to see who could join his team. He looked over everyone and stopped at Zelda. She smile faintly, but Link still had thoughts about what Maskus said. He turned away which disappoint Zelda.

While still choosing, Selim and Taslle started talking to each other privately. "I really hate to see Maskus destroy Link and Zelda's bond." said Taslle. "You're right. Maskus really need to control himself." He looked over to Zelda's sad face and said to Taslle, "Their bond is as strong as ours. We can't let Maskus do that."

So the two decided that they should choose the teams for them. They did this by randomly throwing them to three different parts of the desert. When they landed, Selim and Taslle started talking again. "I know that Maskus wants Link to have free time without Zelda, but I really hope his plan doesn't ruin those two feelings." said Taslle. Selim looked over to the heroes and said, "Me too." He then called out, "You have one hour to get the three keys. Please go now and good luck."

Before they left, Taslle asked Selim, "So how was blocking the path to the Triforce piece?" Selim answered, "What are you talking about? I thought you did that." They looked at each other and said, "Well if we didn't do it, then who?"

* * *

><p>Link found that he was with Peter Griffin. Peter looked around and found that they are the only one here. "Oh good, Zelda's not here!" Link asked Peter why it was good without Zelda. "You want to know why, because you are becoming too soft!" Peter stared at Link straight in the eye and kept talking. "Women are good, but if they consume too much of our lives, then we will slowly become one of them! Wimpy sissies that talk about boring girls stuff like high heels and their mascara ….. mascara Mascasa, mascara Masaca. Was his name just some mistake to say mask in Spanish!? Godzilla2915 you son of a bitch."<p>

Now after insulting the Arthur, the key they have to get is across quicksand with giant hermit crabs called an Ampilus. They can roll right at their targets with their electric shells. Link knew that they had to defeat the Ampiluses so their shells will remain so they can jump on them to get across, but Peter has his own idea. "Link, this is a perfect chance to become a man. Now I'm going to throw you at those hermit crabs and you can get electrocuted."

Peter picked up Link and Link asked what is he doing. "No pain no game!" He threw Link at the Ampiluses and they began attacking Link. Link was unfortunately unable to fight off all of them and quickly sank to the bottom of the sand. "He'll be alright." said Peter.

So when Link came back, Peter came up with another idea. He fished out an Ampilus and took it out of its shell. He then gave Link boxing gloves. "Our next phase is using your fist to solve problems." Link put the boxing gloves on and he was about to punch the Ampilus, but the Ampilus's claw grabbed Link's hand, causing more pain. "Good, good, feel the pain!" said Peter while Link cried out in pain.

Peter next plan was about hard work. "Every man works hard to raise money for beer. So all you have to do is push those boulders over there to the quicksand to make a bridge." Link told Peter about his easier plan. "No, that's too easy, now PUSH!"

Link tried his best to get the first boulder to the quicksand. He noticed that Peter was just laying down looking at porn. He called over for help, but Peter answered, "On break." When Link pushed the boulder to the quicksand, it sank to the bottom completely covering the rock. Peter walked over and looked at the situation. "Needs more boulders to stack themselves up. Then do the same for the second part of the bridge."

Peter took out a football. "Now we must play football!" The football then yelled out, "Put me down Fat Man! It's me, Stewie!" Peter gave Link Stewie. Stewie looked up at Link and said, "Why hello handsome!" Peter then called out, "Now throw my son over to those boulders that you still have to push, right next to that Ampilus that's still pissed about having no shell." Link became so irritated that he gentle put Stewie down, took out a bomb, lit it, and gave it to Peter. He went off to retrieve the key while hearing the explosion. He later came back and began walking back to the Mining Facility, while still angry at Peter. "Hey Link, where're you going?"

Peter ran off to catch up to Link, leaving Stewie. Maskus came and asked Stewie, "Why are you here?" Stewie answered, "I'm just here for the joke, nothing more."

* * *

><p>At another part of the desert; at the bottom of a stone wall with carvings made for climbing, Sonic and Quagmire are looking up seeing the key right at the top. "So Quagmire, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sonic. "You bet, probably booby trapped. Giggity!" said Quagmire. "Hey Quagmire, what's with your catchphrase and what kind of situations you use it for? I couldn't follow." asked Sonic. "Sorry, you have virgin ears." answered Quagmire.<p>

So the two began climbing up the wall to get the key. Quagmire was looking at the carvings wondering to himself, "This place is waayyyyyy too censored." They had no trouble climbing; until from above, a huge bird was flying around. It is red, stork called a Hrok. "We have company." said Sonic. "Great, it's just going to sh#t on my favorite Hawaiian shirt." complained Quagmire. Quagmire should be very relieved that the Hrok will not drop his droppings on them, only large boulders that it keeps in its stomach for enemies so it can push the boulder through his long neck and out of its mouth to drop on the victims.

"How the Hell can it do that!?" asked Quagmire. "Don't worry about that pilot, move out the way!" shouted Sonic. As the Hrok kept dropping boulders on them, they tried dodging them. Sonic was having a more difficult time since he usually just run from attacks, not climb out.

Sonic was then knocked off by one of the boulder and fell right to the sand. He slowly got up and saw that a hoard of Death Masks came. "Quagmire! It's all up to you!" shouted Sonic. Quagmire looked up at the Hrok as it was about to drop another boulder. He quickly dodged it and he took out his Giggity Bazooka. He started firing some rockets every time he got closer to the key.

When Quagmire was almost to the top, the Hrok decided to start pecking him in the eyes. Quagmire was almost going to fall off, he reached out and grabbed the key and fell right on Sonic after he finished off the last Death Mask. "So is this how you land planes?" mocked Sonic.

They got up and saw the Hrok looking at them. "Heroes one, bird zero!" Quagmire and Sonic said while mocking the Hrok. The Hrok crowed up toward the air and a whole flock of Hroks came. They all surrounded the two while getting ready to attack. "I know this is a really bad time, but did you and Amy ever do it? And how old are you guys anyway?" Sonic only stared at Quagmire. "Q-Quagmire, your EYES!"

Quagmire just notice that his eyes are bleeding. "Oh that will heal."

So all the Hroks flew straight toward them to attack. The heroes began to defend themselves, but then the birds were all suddenly defeated quickly. The two looked around to see who saved them, but there was nobody around.

"Sonic, did you see anyone?" asked Quagmire. Sonic was looking around while having a feeling they're being watched. "I don't. But hey, we got the key!" Quagmire took out the key and they looked over to the Mining Facility. "Oh yeah, we're on a time limit! Come on!" So Sonic ran back to the Mining Facility. Quagmire followed him but noticed something moving near the wall. He ignored it and walked to the Facility.

Behind the wall; Selim and Taslle were with the third clocked person who had shadow hands coming out of the ground. "You grew so powerful since the day we met. Not to mention save their lives." complimented Selim. The third guy looked back at the heroes silently. Taslle looked at the third and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be worried, Maskus promise that they will not die."

The third guy started remembering a talk he had with Maskus.

(Flash back)

The third guy and Maskus are talking to each other in his secret room. "You may be worried about the heroes, but the Death Mask army still needs them. So they will not be killed while we still stand. It is the good for all worlds. Isn't that what you want?"

The Third Guy looked down. Maskus put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You can trust me. And if you don't trust me, then how can I help you _live_."

(end)

The third guy looked at the two and teleported away. "I hope he's feeling alright." said Taslle. "He has a lot on his mind. He just joined us quickly without thinking about any other consequences."

* * *

><p>At the third area where the last key is; Zelda and Groose were walking around a forest of cactuses. There was a clear path for them and there were a low number of enemies, so they were having it easy. Zelda was completely quiet on the way, so Groose decided to talk to her. "So Link seems to not want to hang out with you anymore."<p>

Zelda didn't answer him, she just stared downwards. Groose knew that this could be a chance to hit on Zelda, but he knows that something is going on. He tried again to talk. "So you were saying that Link and Maskus were talking to each other?" Zelda looked up and told him about that night, and ever since Link was avoiding her.

Groose tried to say something about what she told her, but he couldn't think of anything. "Why would a bad guy talk and not punch? Maybe Peter and Sonic knows something." Groose thought to himself.

They travel through the cacti forest and came to a small clearing with the key laying on a rock. Groose immediately ran toward the key and picked it up. "Hey Zelda, I got the key!" as Groose cheered, Zelda notice something moving through the cacti. "Groose, duck!"

Groose looked and was punched right in the face and was pushed into the cactuses. "Yeoooooowwwwww!" Groose began running back to Zelda while getting picked by the cactuses. Zelda looked at the attacker and saw who it was. "Maskus!"

"Nice to see you again Zelda." Maskus walked slowly toward the girl. She took out a bow and aimed an arrow at Maskus. "Not another move you monster!" Maskus moved one of his cloaked hands through the sand behind him and it came out under the bow, knocking it out of Zelda's hand.

"G-get away!" demanded Zelda. Groose then called out, "Don't, ow, worry, ouch, my sweet, ow, Zelda, Eeeouh!" Maskus chuckled at Groose and said, "I see that Link is a better hero, but I have something to tell you about him." Maskus looked over to Zelda with glowing green eyes. "What do you mean? Is it about what you told him?"

"It could be, it could be not. But what I say to you is a warning. Link may try to betray you." Zelda couldn't believe what Maskus said. "He-he would never do that!"

"I know you types, always ignoring the bad and focus all on the good in people. But I will say that if Link try something, I suggest you _get rid of him_."

Zelda gasped and then Groose came back covered in needles. "Have no fear, Groose is-" But Maskus picked him up and threw him back at the cactuses.

"Why would I ever get rid of him!?" Zelda marched right to Maskus and stared him straight in the eyes. "Link have been my friend since we were kids! He is the person I can trust the most!" Maskus nodded his head and said, "Friends? I can sense more than that!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? asked Zelda. "Oh please, I was there that night, and Ghirahim told me all about you. You once had power beyond what these people could imagine. You may gain that again someday, and then you will need no one!"

"You know …. What are you planning!?" Zelda took out a small knife and pointed it at Maskus's neck. "Yes, you are indeed worthy of that power. But is Link's faith in you worthy?"

Groose was now back. "You will feel my wrath Maskus!" Maskus grunted and said, "Here we go agai-" But then Groose charged at Maskus with a cacti. Maskus yelled in pain while being force into more cactuses. He turned to Zelda and gave her a wink, while covered in more needles.

"Groose, he was talking to me!" Groose looked at Zelda and asked, "You were talking to him? Just like how Link was talking to him." Zelda just realized that she was talking to him even after he talked to Link. "Did he say something like that to Link."

Maskus floated up in the air with needles sticking on him. "Damn almost armor less clothing!" He looked over to the two while picking needles out of him and said, "I'll be back, and don't forget my warning!" Maskus opened a portal and escaped.

Groose went to Zelda and asked, "What did he tell you?" So Zelda told Groose everything Maskus told her. "He knows about you and your power and … the rest!?" asked Groose trying to keep his voice down. "Yes, and he says that if Link tries to betray me, I should get rid of him."

Groose scratched his chin and said, "I don't see why Link would ever betray you. Maybe Maskus just trying to get you confuse." Zelda thought about it and said, "That must be it." She then thought, "I hope."

They all left the cacti forest with their key. While walking back, Ghirahim was watching them. "Maskus you are indeed twisted!" He laughed. "Which makes it more likely to betray me." He summoned some Bokoblins. "Enter the Mining Facility. I want any proof that the Death Masks cannot be trusted."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mining Facility; everyone returned with their keys. "Well come on, let's get the triangle!" said Peter. They put the keys in the key hole and the door disappeared. "Right this way Zelda." Said Groose while leading her inside. "Um, thank you Groose."<p>

As they entered, Link started getting a little angry. "Ouch." Peter said to Link. "Looks like you have competition!" Link then thought about Maskus's warning. He started to wonder more and more about what he said was true.

When they all went inside, Peter asked Sonic. "What the Hell happened to Quagmire's eyes." He passed them while still gushing some blood. "I'll be alright."

**End of Chapter**


	35. Lanayru's Mining Facility

**Chapter 35: **Lanayru's Mining Facility

Our heroes have just entered the Lanayru Mining Facility. It is a dark, old, and sandy ruin with statues and carvings of the ancient robots. They saw some quicksand and large single eyed scorpions called Moldarach Larvae.

Link told them all that this place looks real old, but if they find a time stone, they can change this to what it was used to be long ago. He also told about the danger in this place like the Moldarach Larvae and the mechanical enemies.

"Are their puzzles here?" asked Peter. Link told him yes, but he solved them all. "Oh thank God!"

They made their way through the facility fighting monsters and Death Masks. Zelda was excellent at using magic attacks like Din's Fire and Groose punches and overpowers smaller enemies.

They entered a room with old conveyor belts and what looks like piles of blocks. "I still don't get this futuristic stuff!" said Sonic while still confused. Link told them that there is a time stone up on the ceiling; and if it's activated, the belts will start moving again the pile of stone will turn to robotic enemies called Beamos, which can shoot lasers at their targets.

Link mentioned that they need to activate the stone in order to get farther. They made their way to the stone and came across the pieces of a Beamo. Peter looked at it and said, "So these things shoot lasers? Well Link, what do we do when we activate that rock?" Link was about to explain it to Peter, but Quagmire took a step back and stepped on a string and broke it. Then an explosion was heard.

Link looked up and saw that the Time Stone was activated by a bomb. Then the whole room turned to its original state. They looked around and saw a Beamo, looking like a tall pole with two glowing lines on its two bottom parts, a cubed head with ear-like objects on the sides and one glowing orb.

Link told everyone to get behind him while the Beamo charged up a laser. It shot at Link and the hero blocked it with his shield. Link ran to it and slashed the glowing lines with his sword to break each part. When the top part was on the ground, Link stabbed it in the glowing orb, defeating it.

They all noticed that more Beamos are charging up lasers at them, so the best thing to do was to run. They reached the conveyor belts as it moved quickly, while carrying sharp crystals and some stamina plants.

They all ran across the belt while dodging rocks and getting the plants to replenish their stamina. Some were having problems. "Hey Link, we can't keep up!" shouted Peter trying to run but was too tired and was getting hit by the crystals. So Sonic ran back to Peter, picked him up, and started running back to them, while just dodging a Beamo.

"Hey Peter if you ran some more and ate less, this wouldn't be so hard!" shouted Sonic who was having some serious trouble carrying Peter. "Hey it's not my fault I was born fat." said Peter while eating a sandwich. "That's not something you're born with Peter." grunted Sonic.

After nearly running on all the belts, Sonic managed to get Peter to the room's exit up on some ladders that were broken before, but he was completely warned out. Peter looked at him, nodded with disrespect and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself, you battled an armada of robots in space, and you got tired just by running a belt." Sonic angrily told Peter, "Yeah I did that, but I never carried someone like _you_ while running on a conveyor belt while dodging freakin rocks and lasers!"

Sonic was too tire to walk from carrying Peter, so Groose picked him up and carried him to the next room. Before leaving, Link look back up at the time stone. He wondered where that explosion came from. When he left, someone was hiding behind a Beamo. "You survived my first trap, and even this one, but you still have to get through my second trap! Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The next room had no time stones so they wouldn't have to worry about more Beamos. They notice that there was some Beamos set up, but were really old. Quagmire noticed the exit and walked toward it, while looking around. Just then three Death Masks showed up.

Quagmire used his bazooka and shot one of them. He aimed the bazooka to the next one, but Groose shouted, "Watch out!" and pushed him out of the way of a laser. Groose and Quagmire looked and saw that the old Beamos were still operating.

Link was wondering how this was possible. They were too old to be even standing. He can only come up with one way, but he was interrupted by more enemies. Link made his way to a Beamo and sliced one part of it. But then that part was restored. Shock from this, Link stood back and saw a Green Element Witch flying around.

Sonic, who was still tired, yelled to Link that it can heal other enemies. Link took out his claw shot and try attacking it, but the Witch's movement was too fast for Link. He told everyone to focus on the Green Ele. Witch.

While Quagmire and Link try getting the Witch, Everyone else were fighting the Death Masks. They fought some new types like the Thieves, Death Masks dressed like ancient Middle Eastern thieves, Hirmet Crackers, Hirmet Crab Death Masks that hides in barrels that can explode.

Zelda was helping everyone by healing them and using magic to attack. She looked over to Link and saw that a Fat Hunter was about to attack him from behind. "Link, behind you!" She casted Nayru's Love onto Link, which covered Link in a shield. It stopped the Fat Hunter and Link turned and slashed it.

He looked over to Zelda and smiled at her, but then a bloody ghost like Death Mask called a Plasma appeared behind Zelda and grabbed her. Link ran straight toward them as the Plasma and Zelda went through the exit, which more Death Masks and Beamos blocked him. He fought off every Death Masks that came in his way, but it was too late. "Heeeelllllp!" cried Zelda as the Plasma took her away.

Link vanquished most of the Death Masks and ran after the Plasma, Leaving everyone behind. After the rest finished every Death Mask and Beamo, they ran out of the room and saw that nether Zelda or Link could be found.

"Those damn Death Masks, they sank too low this time!" said Peter. They started searching for the two while Groose explained that Link can handle this one on his own. While talking, Sonic asked Groose why were those Beamos functional while the ones in the first room needed the Time Stone. "Well they could have been repaired, but the only one I know that could do that is someone named Gondo. He is a mechanic guy that fixes thing and improves items. He was staying in Lanayru Desert to repair the good Ancient Robots. But if he fixed them, I don't have a single idea why."

They walked toward to a large room with a large pile of sand. They saw nothing out of the ordinary and moved on, but while passing the sand pile, they notice something behind it. Groose looked and saw that it was a unconscious person. The person was a muscular black man with what appears to be welder mask on his face.

"Gondo!" called out Groose. He ran over to him and started shaking him violently. "Come on, get up!" While they were trying to get him up, the Sand pile began moving.

Gonda later gained consousness and saw Groose. "Groose, you need to get out." Gonda weakly said. Sonic walked toward him and asked him what. Gondo looked up at Sonic and asked, "Metal?"

"What, Metal?!" shouted Sonic. "Did he do this to you, where is he?!" Gondo told him that he found him in the sand and repaired him. He also told that he sometimes acts evil, but then changed to a fool. "Hey I am no fool!" shouted Peter.

Gondo said that they heard strange activity going on at the Mining Facility and started investigating. "Then ….. then that _scorpion _attacked!"

"Scorpion?" asked Sonic. At the pile of sand, something slowly rose and moved toward out heroes. "No, NO, It's behind you!" shouted Gondo.

* * *

><p>Back with Link, he followed the Plasma to the last room of the Facility, A deep room that was once filled with sand. He saw the Plasma at the bottom with Zelda. He jumped to the bottom and saw the them and the exit behind them.<p>

The Plasma looked at the angered Link and back to Zelda. The Plasma then released Zelda at the exit and floated toward Link and then disappeared. Then ten Hirmet Crackers appeared and surrounded the hero. They lit their fuses and began blocking Link from Zelda. Zelda was about to help, but then the Plasma came back and pulled Zelda away while Link wasn't watching.

Then more Plasmas appeared and floated toward Zelda. "You are important, you should live and not him." whispered the Plasmas. Zelda was frightened by the Death Masks and slowly stepped back. "Link …. I …. I." But then the exit closed and blocked Zelda from Link.

Link was fighting off the Hirmet Crackers and saw the exit closed. He ran over to it and tried opening it, but he could. Link looked back and saw that more Hirmet Crabs are appearing. Link saw that there was no end to this and tried thinking what happened. He started thinking that did Zelda closed the exit and abandon him to die. He tried not believing this and ran toward the Death Masks.

He made sure to defeat the ones that were about to go off, but every time one was defeated, another one took its place. He only had one choice to live, keep fighting off to wait for a miracle.

Back with Zelda; she was still frightened by the Plasmas. "Why need him? …..Why need him? ….. Why need him?" chanted the Plasmas. One tried attacking her, but she use Din's Fire to stop it. The Plasmas turned away quickly from the light. Zelda saw this and repeated Din's Fire.

The Plasmas retreated leaving Zelda alone. She ran to the door and tried opening it, but the door wouldn't move. "I got to, I just need to save him!" She tried using magic, but it was defective for a barrio on the door.

Zelda could her Link fighting off the Hirmet Crackers. "Link, I'm sorry." She did not know what else to do. She could only wait for the very last minute till one of the Death Masks explodes along with Link.

"Hey blonde, what's your problem?" asked someone behind her. She recognized the voice as Peter's and turned around. "Oh Peter, I need you to help ….. wait your Sonic ….. you're not Sonic either!"

The person talking to Zelda was none other than Metal Sonic, stuck in Peter Mode again. "Do you have beer? I was searching everywhere here to find some. This black guy I was with didn't have any and neither did that crab that popped out of nowhere!"

Metal started making strange noises and turned back to normal. "_Uhhhh what did I do while in the phase_?" Zelda told Metal the Link will die if they don't do something. "_Link, the third chosen one_? _Where is he_?" Zelda pointed to the door and told him about the Death Masks. "_No problem_ for a superior machine."

Link was completely tired and couldn't fight anymore. He collapsed while the Death Masks started attacking him. They were about to explode to kill Link, but Metal Sonic came through the door using his V. Maximum Drive. He picked up Link and carried him out of the room in the nick of time after all the Hirmet Crackers exploded.

Link then found himself in the hallway after the room and Zelda next to him giving him red potion. He stood up and looked at Zelda, the girl who he thought have abandoned him. Zelda smiled at him and asked, "What's the matter, thought I might just leave you?" Link smiled and quickly hugged her.

As they hugged, Fi was floating around them. "_Maskus is wrong_." She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Metal was just standing around. "_Organisms_." sighed Metal Sonic while being annoyed by Link and Zelda's moment.

They stopped hugging and intrude themselves. "_So this is the Hero of Hyrule_ Sonic told us all about?" said Metal Sonic. "Hyrule?" asked Zelda. Metal ignored her as he starred at the room they were just in. "_Something's coming_!"

They all heard a thud, then some people jumped right into the hole Metal made. It was Groose and Quagmire, and they were carrying Gordo and Sonic. "Link, Zelda, you're O.K. And you found Metal Sonic!" said Quagmire. "I knew you could do it without trouble Link, now help us out!"

"Just calm down and tell us what's wrong." said Zelda. They told her that a giant scorpion was coming this way. "It's freakin huge and the only reason we were able to get far was that Peter was farting in it's face." Shouted Quagmire.

Peter then came in running. "I ran out of gas! We're all gonna …. Of hey Metal Sonic." Link knew exactly what is chasing them, and before he could say anything, the giant scorpion came busting through the door. It had a black exo-skeleton with a single eye and two more within its pinchers.

"_That is a 1,000 year old Moldarach_!" explained Fi. "_There is a 10% chance that we will live if we stay and fight in our state. I suggest we run away_."

So the split while the Moldarach give chase. When it got close, it tried pinching them. Then they all came to a long hallway with large statues of the Ancient Robots. There was also a single mining cart that travels on a glowing line over a deep pit.

With eight people with them, they all had to take turns going on. When the Moldarach came to them, Link and Metal started fighting it to give his friends more time.

They managed to hold it back long enough for everyone to get to the other side. Metal Sonic fired a laser and shot the ceiling to cover the Moldarach in rubble. "_Get on hero, I doubt that it will stop him!" _said Metal.

Link hopped in while Metal floated with him. The Moldarach got up and started jumping on the statues. While the rest were hoping they will alright, the monster jumped right toward Link and Metal. Metal quickly shot at a statue's hand and catch the Moldarach, sending it to the deep pit.

When they reach to the others, they all started cheering for Link and Metal. Even Sonic was cheering for his enemy. "Well I never thought I say this, but you're the robot!" Metal angrily stared and said, "_We're still enemies you faker_! _Don't you dare forget that!_ Bzzp, PARTY!"

They all walked up the steps to outside, to the statue that the second piece of the Triforce is. While they were leaving, the person that set up the first trap was watching them. "They think they won. Will a 1,000 year old scorpion will not quit just yet! Wha ha ha!"

**End of Chapter**


	36. The Triforce of Wisdom

**Chapter 36: **The Triforce of Wisdom

After escaping the Moldarach, everyone was climbing up the steps to reach the statue that held the next piece of the Triforce. While on the way, Gondo explained to everyone how he found Metal Sonic.

"After Metal landed, I dug him out of the sand and fixed him up the best I can. I never seen anything like him before." explained Gondo. "_Then I tried looking for you insignificant people while shooting Gondo with lasers, until something was going on down here. So I thought it had something to do with you and I followed Gordo here._" explained Metal. "Then when that scorpion appeared, you started acting like that guy over there and left me to look for something called beer."

After giving Peter the death glair, Metal detected that they are getting close to the surface. After climbing up some more, they finally exited the Facility. They are now in a small area surrounded by walls which the statue is located. There is also a bridge over a deep pit that will take them to the statue itself.

While breathing in the fresh air, Link told them that they just need to take a short walk across the bridge and figure out how to get to the top of the statue.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's finish this quick so our time in Sonic's world wouldn't be too short compared to this!" said Peter.

He began walking away, but Metal Sonic quickly grabbed him. "What's the big deal?" Metal showed everyone that at the other side of the bridge were three Death Masks, and someone else. The Death Masks were #52, Stick, and Rock.

"So this here's the Triforce of Wisdom." said Stick. "As if we need it Stick, we're way too smart for our lungs!" Rock said proudly. "That's brains, and that's the very thing you two don't have!" shouted #52.

Groose looked them over and said, "They don't look so tough, I can take them single handily for Zelda." Groose looked at the person with the Death Masks. "Hey Sonic, you should look at this."

Groose pointed over for Sonic to see. He looked and saw who was with the Death Masks. "It's Amy!" Amy Rose was with the Death Masks while drinking water. "Thanks again for rescuing my guys! You aren't so bad." thanked Amy. "Well I'm too loyal to do anything harsh." said #52. "What about if she says a fourth wall joke?" asked Rock. #52 quickly turned and slashed Rock. "Owwww, sorry."

"Well you guys are nice." said Amy while looking sad. "I just wish Sonic was here." Back with the heroes, Sonic couldn't decide what to do. "O.K. if I go, we have a better chance to get the Triforce piece, but then Amy will strangle me to death with a hug. I hardly have any energy left for that." Quagmire walked to Sonic and said, "Oh you're just being scared. Amy's nice; you should get some by now, OH!"

Quagmire grabbed Sonic by the wrist and dragged him to Amy. "Wait, you don't understand!" Sonic tried his best to warn Quagmire, but he wouldn't listen. "I'm positively sure that you two are teenagers, and where I come from, teenagers are horny.

(Cutaway Gag)

At a high school, all the students have huge horns.

(End Cutaway)

"What the hell? Was that were you thinking Sonic?" asked Quagmire. "I still don't know what you mean sometimes, and what was that just now?!"

Quagmire and Sonic came close enough to hear Amy talk. "If only Sonic was here!" said Amy. "Sorry to ask this, but can you please talk about something other than Sonic!?" asked #52 while getting annoyed. "Sorry, you just don't know how long I tried to get Sonic to marry me."

Quagmire immediately let Sonic go and asked, "Marriage!?" He turned to Sonic and said, "No wonder why you always run from this girl. GET OUT NOW AND BE FREE!"

Amy turned around and saw Sonic lying on the ground. "SONIC!" she cheered. "Ahhhh!" yelled Sonic as he tried to get away, but he was still tired. Amy tackled him and started hugging him to death. "Oh Sonic, I missed you for a whole day! Where have you been?"

So since their cover was blown, the heroes decided to all walk to the Death Masks. "Well #52, we have you outnumbered. So now we'll take back your hostage here and get the Triforce piece." said Peter. Amy let Sonic go and jumped in front of the heroes. "Hold on, they found me baking in the desert. They're the ones who saved me. You should be thanking them." said Amy while protecting the Death Masks. "Amy, they are the villains' comedy relief. They are supposed to be no entirely evil. Now stand aside."

Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and threatened Peter. "Can't you have some love and compassion for them!?" Stick then said, "She's right, even though we Death Masks can't feel love." Amy dropped her hammer and turned to the Death Masks slowly. "That's ridiculous, you have to have love." #52 shook his head and said, "We have no use for that emotion, we only reproduce by building with materials and our magic."

"Oh God, this is either going to turn into a Death Mask porno or this is going to be about lovey dovey junky!" said Peter. "No love, then I'll teach you to love." said Amy. "Damn it!"

Amy grabbed Sonic and dragged him to the Death Masks. "Now this is an example of love. So how Sonic loves me." said Amy while refusing to release Sonic. They looked at Sonic and said, "No." Amy grunted and said, "Well let's start by finding you a girlfriend #52." #52 quickly looked around and said, "This is not good."

Fi then popped out and said, "_There is a 90% chance that this will go on for an extensive period of time_." Amy looked at Fi and asked what she is. Zelda told her that she is the spirit of the Master Sword. "Then she'll be perfect!" Amy picked up #52 and walked over to Fi. "She'll be you new love #52." She faced the Scouter to Fi. "This is ridiculous!" shouted #52. "_That is positive, I can't feel love either_."

"What do you know, something in common. Well my work here is done!" Amy let #52 go and walked back to Sonic.

"Oh thank God!" said Peter.

Link and Zelda walked over to the statue and looked up at the Triforce piece. "Link, this reminds me of that time we had to separate from each other." said Zelda. Link nodded and they looked up at the Triforce.

Peter walked to them and told them, "Don't you two start, then Amy will go back to doing this matching up thing!" Then Amy came and said, "You must be Link and Zelda. Are you a couple?" Peter then yelled out, "Son of a bitch!"

Both Link and Zelda blushed as looked away awkwardly. While Groose was crying, #52 said, "This is getting out of hand!" Fi then said, "_That has already happen_." #52 starred at Fi and said, "That voice of yours is creepy. I'm calling our new member here!"

While #52 talked into a Green Eyes necklace, Amy was making Link and Zelda more uncomfortable. "You two seem so cute together. Did you at least kiss each other?" #52 then yelled, "Hurry up, we don't have much time!" Peter came in and said, "That means now you possible over-powered person that could kill us! This love crap has to be stopped. This would eventually turn into every other fanfiction on the site!"

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter is browsing on FanfictionDOTnet. "Love story, love story, love story, love story, ….. gay love story, love story, gay love story." He then found a fanfic and slowly faced the reader with a fake smile. "Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystal. The best fanfiction that will ever exist." He then slowly gave a thumbs up.

(End Cutaway)

The ground began shaking while everyone stopped and looked around. "Hey I was working on something!" shouted Amy.

Then a dark portal appeared before everyone, slowly rising was the third cloaked being that was with Selim and Taslle. He looked at the heroes while cracking his bones. He did not spoke a word to them, only starred.

The Death Masks started hopping happily. "This is our new friend, _Entity_!" said #52. "Well that's a fake name, his real name is …" But #52 slashed at Stick before finishing.

Entity held out is hands, which is covered and a dark fog, and lowered them. "I don't like the look of this guy." said Sonic. Entity quickly raised his arms and then the heroes, excluding Gondo, were thrown closer to the statue. Then an almost clear, green wall appeared, blocking them from the bridge.

Gondo banged on the wall and asked, "What is he!?" #52 then answered Gondo. "I'm afraid we can't tell you that, but our Master has full faith in him. They won't be getting out of this without a fight.

Entity walked over to the heroes and found that they were completely whipped out. "Damn Facility." said Quagmire. Entity walked over to Sonic as Amy protects him. "You are not harming my Sonic!" Entity tilted is head to the left and opened another dark portal, but then a dark hand was formed form the portal. Amy whacked it with her hammer. "There's more where that came from!"

Entity summoned two more hands and swatted Amy. One of the hands grabbed Sonic and held up in the air. As Sonic tried to break free, he felt something odd. "I-I don't feel tired anymore!" the hand let Sonic go and moved toward the other heroes. It healed every single person, but not Peter yet.

"Oh yeah, a fair fight." Peter held his hand out to the dark hand. It grabbed Peter's hand and it did not heal him, but picked him up and stared banging Peter on the ground, then threw him. "What the Hell's your problem!?" The hand came back to Peter and healed him.

They all stood up and faced Entity. Metal was the first to attack, he used his V. Max. Overdrive and attack every hand that appeared. When he reached Entity, another hand quickly attacked Metal from underneath. It flung him up in the air, where Entity fired dark fog form his hand and grabbed him to throw him at the other heroes.

Most of them dodge the attack while Groose used a sneak attack on Entity. He tripped Entity and body slammed him to the ground. "Not so tough, are you?" mocked Groose. Entity faded through the ground, leaving Groose confused. "Where are you, you Cucco?"

They all looked around and Link saw Entity behind Sonic. He told Sonic to duck as he took out the Master Sword to slash him. It was a direct hit as Entity fell. Link and Sonic used the time to attack. After a short amount of time, Entity started glowing green. Sonic and Link cleared out of the way as Entity released a ball of green energy from him.

When everyone gained up on him, Entity summoned more dark hands. While the hands overpowered them, Zelda took out a bow and started shooting arrows at him. Entity was struck with only one arrow, but blocked the rest with more dark hands. Zelda then used Din's Fire and attacked Entity directly.

Entity summoned a hand behind Zelda and grabbed her. Link and Groose heard Zelda's cry and they sprang into action. They fought their way through the hands and reached Zelda. Link defeated the hand and saved Zelda while Groose tried to punch Entity. Entity blocked the fist with both his hands.

As the two struggled, Groose thought that he should lift Entity's hood over to show his true identity. "Let's see who you are punk!" He reached over to the hood, but then the ground started shaking again. Everyone stopped and looked around and the ground started shaking more. Even Entity did not know what this is.

The Death Masks started feeling the ground. "It sounds like something is coming through the ground, but it needs to be very powerful to break this stone ground." explained #52.

Everyone prepared for whatever was causing the shakes. Then the shaking stopped all of a sudden. It was nearly quick for a moment, but then a huge claw came bursting through the stone ground. It was Moldarach again! "That was not part of the plan!" stated #52.

The Moldarach looked around and started stabbing everyone with its stinger. While everyone quickly dodges the attacks, Zelda tripped and was about to be killed. Then Link came and shield bashes the tail.

While Link and the Moldarach fought, the green energy wall disappeared and the Death Masks ran toward Entity. "I think it's a good time to retreat. We cannot afford you to die!" suggested #52. Entity looked at the Moldarach and up at the Triforce piece. He nodded yes and they both left. But Entity quickly summoned a dark hand and it held down the Moldarach's stinger. Link took the advantage and looked for a weak point. He found one and with one slice, the tail was completely cut off.

Then the Moldarach started shooting out blood and venom. Metal used Black Sheild and covered everyone form the venom. "_I feel sickened by saving you lower life forms_!" said Metal. The Moldarach attempted to attack Sonic, but Amy came and smashed one of its claws. The claw stared cracking and Link threw a bomb at it which exploded, destroying the claw.

The Moldarach screeched in pain while opening the other claw. Amy took a whack at the claw too and Quagmire fired a missile at it. With no tail and now claws, the Moldarach revealed it eye and began charging at everyone.

Sonic had an idea for a spin attack right in the eye. Amy came to him and asked if he needed help with that. So the two decide on a double team attack. Sonic charged up a spin-dash and Amy got ready to swing Sonic toward the Moldarach. When it got at a good position, Amy swung her hammer at Sonic. The force of the attack was too much for the Moldarach as Sonic spins through the eye.

The Moldarach gave one final screech as it fell to the ground, dead. Everyone began cheering while Amy pulled Sonic out of the dead monster. "You did it Sonic … yeeeooooow!" said Amy while looking Sonic covered in slime.

Gordo ran up to them and pointed up to the Triforce piece. "You celebrated too soon, look!" They all looked up and saw Entity standing next the Triforce of Wisdom. Entity began clapping while the he and the piece floated down to them.

Entity picked up the Triforce piece and looked at it. Link charged right at him to get the piece back. But Entity held the piece in front of Link. It looks like he was giving Link the piece. So Link slowly took it and held it up in the air.

(You got the Triforce of Wisdom! Two down, one more to go!)

Everyone that just met Link was silent. "_What … is that fool doing_?" asked Metal Sonic.

Entity took a few steps back and disappeared in a dark portal. Not saying anything to them or showing a sigh of aggression. "Who was that?" asked Amy. "I don't know, but he seems nice, and not a comedy relief." said Peter.

They stood around for a while, until Groose said, "Well we can't just stand here. I say we go home and get something to eat!" They all agreed and they walked to the nearest Bird Statue. While walking, Link asked Gondo about the fixed Beamos. "I have no idea about those Link. Metal Sonic and I found them that way." Link, Zelda, and Groose were very surprised by this. Could the Death Masks have done that. or is there someone else?

"Hey I just thought of something, Entity's name sounds like ant-tity. Hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea!" Both Zelda and Amy slapped Peter for being stupid.

Meanwhile, on a hill; Ghirahim was watching the whole battle with Entity and the Moldarach. "A minion of Maskus giving the very treasure that rightfully belongs to my master to the enemy!? What are you planning Maskus?" Then a Bokoblin came and whispered something in Ghirahim's ear. "Is that so, well we should plan an attack on both the heroes, and the Death Masks." Ghirahim began laughing psychotically while watching the Loftwings carrying our heroes into the sky.

**End of Chapter**


	37. Eldin's Volcano

**Chapter 37: **Eldin's Volcano

So after getting the Triforce of Wisdom, the heroes flew back to Skyloft. After everyone got to know the citizens, they all ran around doing whatever. At Skyloft's waterfall, Link and Zelda were talking to Sonic and Amy. "Nice talking to you two, but Sonic's going to take me out flying on those birds." Sonic answered back, "I never agreed to that!"

So when Amy dragged Sonic off, Zelda and Link looked up at the waterfall. "It's real nice you're acting like yourself." Link smiled and Zelda talked some more. "I really like you better this way."

They starred into each other eyes and slowly moved closer to each other's faces, until Peter Griffin showed up. "No no, I cannot allow this!" Zelda angrily looked at Peter and said trying to keep calm, "Why is it that when we try to get some alone time, someone always show up!?"

"You two are ruining this story! This adventure is supposed to be about action, violent, and me getting my Cross-Over Crystal back so I can have people pay to see it. But what you two have brought onto this is poisoning the very spirit of this story. Sure some females and gay guys may like this, but what about us straight dudes. There are a very few number out there on this site, and every day they are being driven out by love stories. It is time for us to change all that and focus on what truly is important, potty humor."

(Cutaway Gag)

Up in the sky, Peter Griffin is powering a hot air balloon with his farts. "This is what it means to be a man."

(End Cutaway)

Link told Peter that they really want to be alone so get out. "Well fine, if you're not going to listen to me, then maybe a villain can say otherwise." Peter took out his Green Eye necklace and started calling someone. "Calling in Maskus, are you reading Maskus, over?"

"Peter, how the Hell are you calling me!?" demanded Makus through the necklace. "I just thought about you, remember how they work?" answered Peter. "That's right, so why are you calling me all of a sudden, I am _very_ busy with something."

So Peter told Maskus that Link and Zelda are google eyeing each other. "Well well well, it seems that their bond outmatch my persuasions too quickly. I guess I may have to put in more effort for them to turn on one another. Maybe if, God forbids, Link may actually attacked Zelda; or someone that _looks_ like him!" He started laughing evilly while dramatic music plays.

"So you think that could work?" asked Peter. "….. You heard all that?" asked Maskus through the necklace. "Well as long as those two separate and not spread love, then I won't say a word." He hanged up and walked away. "He cannot be this stupid." said Maskus.

After a good night sleep, even though Metal Sonic left demonic cats in everyone's bed, they all got ready and flew toward the final piece of the Triforce, at Eldin Volcano, a lava land of fire and monsters. Even with lava everywhere, there is still a race living here called the Mogmas. Mole men like people with large claws that prefer to keep their lower part of their bodies in the ground.

**Location**: Eldin's Volcano

They were even greeted by two Mogmas when they first landed. "Well if it isn't Link and Zelda." said one Mogma. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Link asked them about the Death Masks, Bokoblins, and anything about a golden triangle. "Yeah we've been getting those guys, and a strange white creature." After hearing the Mogma, Peter asked them if the white creature looks likes Snoopy. "Snoopy?" Sonic shook his head and asked if the creature wears a collar and seems like a smart guy. "Yeah, well I would use the term wise guy." answered the Mogma.

Most of the heroes instantly knew that Brian is here. "Where is he?" asked Peter. They told him that Brian is working on something halfway up the volcano. "Hold on Brian, your best friend's coming!" So they marched right up the volcano, but before leaving, Link asked the Mogmas if they've seen Gorko. They told them that they didn't see him.

Link was wondering where Gorko was, they met up with the rest of Peter and Sonic's friends, so why haven't they seen Gorko yet. "Hey Link, come on!" shouted Peter.

After Link caught up, they began to make their way to Brian. On the way, they notice that there were only Bokoblins and Moblins roaming the land instead of Death Masks, they also saw other monsters like the Pyrup (fire-seal like creatures with an antenna from an Anglerfish), and Fire Keese.

Not only that, but they had to cross rivers and lakes of lava. They either had to find a different route, or jump from boulder to boulder. Link would sometimes use bombs to break boulders in their way and use the claw shot to help get his friends to cross.

At a narrow, sandy slope; Link said that they had to sprint up and take rests on platforms. "I'm not going to carry you this time Peter!" Sonic told Peter.

Knowing Peter, Groose took out a piece of rope and gave it to Metal Sonic. He told Metal to fly up to the top and tie it to a rock. Metal followed the instructions and gave a single its o.k.

While waiting for everyone to climb up, Metal was looking around. "_How much longer is this_!?" he thought to himself. "_Following orders from fools just to punish Mecha and Silver Sonic. What I would give to see them suffer_."

Metal then started hearing a noise. He followed it on the other side of the slope and found that a barrel of explosives is lite. "_I could just cut that rope, or I'll just let it go and continue on my own_ Bzzzp Must save friends!"

So Metal Peter Mode flew back to everyone to warn them of the explosion. They all started climbing up faster; but with Zelda, Sonic, and Peter behind, the barrels exploded. They slide back to the bottom, with rocks tumbling their way.

Doing the right thing, Metal in Peter mode flew toward the boulders and blasted them with lasers. "Well that wasn't hard." said Metal Sonic. "This needs more violence." So Metal Sonic flew away somewhere.

The three climbed back up to be greeted by their friends. Amy hugged Sonic, Peter and Quagmire bonked heads, and even Link and Zelda hugged.

While being angry with Link, Groose looked around and asked about Metal. "I haven't heard him clearly, but with my instincts, I'm sure he's doing something for the good for use." said Peter. Then Metal came back with a group of Death Masks. "I found these and thought we should fight them."

Now from Metal's Peter Mode stupidity, they had to fight enemies with Sonic, Peter, and Zelda injured. "Why did you bring them here!?" Groose asked Metal. "That random explosion had nobody around, so I found these guys to fight Bzzp _….. What have I done this time?_"

The heroes formed around the three injured friends to protect them from the Death Masks. A thief Death Mask was about to attack Amy, but then a Bokoblin came and defeated it. "Where did he came from!?" asked Amy. They all turned to Metal. "_I can't control Peter Mode!_ Bzzp I don't know about these guys."

Then came more Bokoblins and they began attacking the Death Masks. Wondering what is happening, Peter asked, "Aren't they supposed to be on the same team? It's like what happened in Sonic's world only in reverse."

Seeing that the enemies were not paying attention to them, the heroes managed to slip away. The Bokoblins and the Death Masks fought viciously, Scouters slashing at Bokoblins, Moblins pushing Hunters in the lava, and Speed Shields being bombed.

The Bokoblins seemed to have the upper hand, but then came Master Maskus and he helped defeat the rest of the Bokoblins, leaving only a Moblin alive. "What does Ghirahim thinks he's doing!?" He stretched his cloth hand out and grabbed the Moblin by the neck. "Tell me exactly what you creatures are doing!" The Moblin explained that Ghirahim is on to him about double-crossing him. Only the Moblin could only speak in shrieks. "… Well this is effortless." Maskus strangled the Moblin to death, and looked around. "No heroes in sight? Find them."

Farther away, the heroes reached a small camp site with some Mogmas. One Mogma told them that Brian Griffin is staying here. "Oh sweet, Brian here I come!" With Peter leading, the heroes walked around the site. "Knowing Brian, I'm sure he's somewhere writing a book, having sex with a slut, licking himself, or deciding on where to pee."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter and Brian are at the park, and Brian has a huge computer with him. "By my calculations, the most positive place to pee will beeeeeeeee that tree." He ran to the tree and lifted his leg, but then he thought of something. "Darn, forgot to carry the four."

"Oh just pick a damn spot and pee!" cried Peter. Brian called back, "Hey this is serious business! It's not like taking a dump!"

(End Cutaway)

While looking for Brian, they came across a build that was not known to most of them, but Peter and Quagmire knew what it is. "Is that a ….. Catholic church?" asked Quagmire. A modern church is facing them with bells, stained glass images, and a statue of Jesus beating up Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.

Peter turned to Link and asked if there's Christianity in his world. Link said that they never heard of it. "You don't think?" asked Quagmire. So they all entered the church quietly. They looked at the end of the church and found Brian Griffin, the raging atheist, kneeling at a statue of a cross.

"Brian, is that you!?" asked Peter with disbelief. Brian quickly turned around, wagged his tail, and ran straight to Peter. "Oh my God, Peter! You're in Hell too?" asked Brian.

"Hell? This is-" But Quagmire covered Peter's mouth and took out a video camera. "Shut it, this is gold!" So Brian told everyone why he believes this is Hell. "After the Death Masks attacked us, I woke up here in this fire wasteland. I instantly knew this was Hell so I built this church to have my sins forgiven."

"So Brian, why else do you think this is Hell?" asked Quagmire while snickering. "The lava here isn't the only thing. Outside there are mole men, grass have their own hearts and crystals, and there's bats _on fire_!" Quagmire began snickering louder. "This is going on Youtube!"

So after Peter introduces Link, Zelda, and Groose; they asked Brian if he has seen Gorko. "No I haven't but we need to save the third chosen one." Sonic then asked, "From what?" Brian answered, "From this damnation."

He walked over to the three and started preaching. "They are in Hell most likely because they believe in the wrong faith that the Devil and Fox News started. So I shall teach them about reading the bible every single day and talk about nothing else but God."

Peter then yelled, "Oh no, Brian became atheists' and American Christians' worst fear, a Jehovah Witness!"

(Cutaway Gag)

A Jehovah witness is preaching about God to an atheist. "Would you please stop! I told you I'm not interested." So the Jehovah witness noticed an American Christian coming. "You there, do you read the bible?" the Christian answered, "I told you that I read the bible enough already! Please leave me alone!"

This message was brought to you by the "A & C Org." Atheists and Creationist living together in harmony.

"Hey can I join?" asked an Alien Ancestor Theorist. "NO!"

(End Cutaway)

So the group walked outside while Brian still preaches about God, and Quagmire is still filming it. They told Brian about the Triforce and about Ghirahim. "That's swell and all, but I have to teach Link that homosexuality is wrong!"

"WHAT?" they all asked. "What's that?" asked everyone that isn't Peter or Quagmire. "Well just look at him, he wears earrings, wears a tunic that looks like a dress, and he has a fairy in that bottle."

An empty silent surround them, until moments later Peter and Quagmire burst out laughing. "I ….. I … Never realized that!" said Peter while laughing. The only other person who understood why it was funny was Brian. "Soooooo what is homosexuality?" asked Amy.

Brian did not give the explanation to them, only that another word of it is gay. "So when Peter called my gay, it was some sort of insult!" said someone else. They all looked and saw Ghirahim looking right at them. "Who …and what…. the Hell … is that!? asked Brian.

Ghirahim walked around them slowly while with a curious look. "I came to ask you all something important to me, the Demon Lord Ghirahim." Wondering what Ghirahim is going to do next, Zelda asked with anger, "What do you want to know?!"

"Hm hm hm, I only want is to know if Maskus said anything about stabbing me in my back. You know, betray me like I am some insignificant fool!" asked Ghirahim while getting angry. Noticing everyone, he said, "You do not need to be worried. All my anger need to be unleashed on Maskus. I don't want to disturb you now." But then Brian jumped on him and repeatedly stabbed him with a cross. "You Satan loving demon!"

Ghirahim threw Brian off, and started shaking the ground with anger. "You scratched my face? You all must perish!" He summoned a herd of Bokoblins and they began attacking everyone. Brian got up, took out a large cross and said, "You fiends of Hell must be judged!" Brian ran toward the army and began using the cross as a weapon. He also bit and dug holes too, but now he has a pair of Magma claws that made his digging skill more useful.

With Brian's help, they defeated the Bokoblins easily and saved the Mogmas, but Ghirahim was still standing there smiling. "Good job, you managed to slow me down. I completely forgot about the Death Masks. I still don't know what they are planning, even though Maskus told a complete version of his plan. Yet there is something wrong with them. Farwell, I'll just meet you all back at the Triforce of Power. I would love to see the look on your faces when my side retrieves it." He then vanished out of thin air.

Link took out the Master Sword and it detected the last Triforce piece on top of the volcano. "The Triforce of Power, we still have the ones of Courage and Wisdom, but Ghirahim could become stronger with that one alone. We have to hurry!" said Zelda.

Link told everyone that there is a sort-cut through a cave not far from where they are, but they may not be able to take the heat. Link wears a special pair of earrings that helps him, but they are the only ones that exist.

Clueless about what to do, a Mogma heard them and said that he has something that might be able to help them. Later he came back with red tunics for everyone. "Some Gorons made this. They will help you survive the heat."

They all put them on, Peter made fun about everyone looking gay while trying to squeeze the tunic on him, and then they all walk inside the cave.

Meanwhile, Maskus appeared outside and began talking to his necklace. "The heroes entered the cave and Ghirahim is on to us just like Peter's son. You know what to do when you find Zelda without Link. Na ha ha ha ah!"

**End of Chapter**

Peter Griffin is now in front of a black screen. "Hello my friends. I am here to tell you all the dangers of love stories on this website." He took out a list and read them each.

1. You drive straight guys crazy with your stupid ideas.

2. You pair up people that would never or should happen. (Sonic ran by while Amy chases.)

3. Some people make gay love story.

4. Love stories are taking too much space.

5. There are stories about Meg!

7. I farted.

8. Love stories are boring.

9. God this thing itch!

10. Amy is a psychopathic pervert! (Sonic ran by to get away from Amy again.)

11. Have you seen the T.V. remote?

12. The number 12.

13. Bad Luck.

14. The gay love stories are about people who aren't gay.

15. How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop?

16. There's was one story about Sonic raped Amy. I'm not sure if it was based on a true story, but it should be the other way around.

17. Geese, how many chapters will there be in this fanfiction?

18. Vagina boob.

"PETER GRIFFIN!" yelled out Maskus. "Godzilla2915 got complaints about him being anti-love story and homosexuals! They are calling him Hitler and hating on him about a story he had never read or care about! What have you done!"

Peter shifts his eyes back and forth and then said, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you did it." He ran off while Maskus chased him shooting out fire.


	38. Betrayel

**Chapter 38:** Betrayal

**This chapter has NO STRAIGHT FORWAD spoilers to Skyward Sword, but there is a hint to something. If you had not completed the game, want to get the game, thought about getting it, or can easily come up with theories, I suggest you ****do not read**** this till you play through the game.**

In a fiery tunnel of lava and gas, the heroes made their way through. With the help of their heat-proof tunics and Brian's Mogma claws, the walk was a little bit easier. They still had to fight monsters like the Fire Keeses. They also kept an eye out in case Maskus or Ghirahim shows up.

"So how come Brian gets new stuff and Amy, Metal, and I don't?" complained Quagmire. "Quagmire I already told you, Brian used his own money, Metal bought Me Mode, and Amy is a girl. So no gift for you." said Peter acting like a dad. "Darn it." complained Quagmire acting like a child.

While walking, Link was wondering why Ghirahim said Maskus may plan to double-cross him. Did Maskus find Ghirahim useless? Was it apart of a larger plan? Was Maskus lying to him about Zelda? He looked over at Zelda shooting a Fire Keese with an arrow, who then turned and smiled at Link. He thought to himself that Maskus was defiantly lying to him. His childhood friend could never just get rid of him. He fought through this land just to find her before.

They then reached two paths, not knowing which way to go; Peter came up with a solution. "We do eny meny miny mo!" Zelda then slapped Peter. "Why does every women slaps me when I say something smart!?"

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter and a crowd of women are exiting a movie theater. "Wow, Twilight su….. you know what, screw it! We already made a few Twilight jokes."

(End Cutaway)

While debating on which way to go, slowly coming their way from behind was Master Maskus. "What an excellent spot for me to start my trap." He used his special power over the mind to try to influence Zelda. "She's done, now who else?"

As he moved toward Brian, Brian's dog instinct kicked in as he sensed some movement. He growled toward Maskus, taking everyone's attention. "We have company!" Thinking quickly, Maskus threw a green energy ball at the Heroes.

The heroes were separated …. again. Groose, Metal, and Zelda were thrown to the left tunnel, while the rest was thrown to the right. Maskus inspected the tunnels to see if Link and Zelda are separated. Seeing his plan coming together, He shot green energy balls toward the ceiling, which caused boulders to block the entrances.

Maskus laughed evilly and took out a Green Eyes necklace. "Step one complete, Zelda is in the left tunnel. You will meet her there." When he hanged up, he saw the lava pools rising up. "Looks like I caused a little eruption here. What a nice challenge for the heroes." He left the heroes before lava completely filled the room.

On the right tunnel, Link was trying his hardest to move the rocks. "Calm down Link! Zelda … is a love interest in a fanfiction, just get over it." Amy slapped, no wait, punched Peter this time. #52 then appeared to punish Peter, but found that Amy beat him to it. "You know Amy, even with your crazy love ideas, but you're my favorite out of these fourth-wall breaking abominations." He turned to Brian and said, "Don't forget about your new Mogma gloves." He opened a portal and left.

"…So are you gonna dump Sonic and go out with #52?" asked Quagmire. Amy looked at Sonic to see his face for the reaction she wish, guess what. "Stand back Amy."

Brian walked to the rocks and held up his Mogma claws. "Stand back, God's agent is here to help you live longer so I can read the Bible to you all for three days straight!" preached Brian. "Please stop being a Jehovah witness and turn back into a yelling no-God guy!" yelled Peter.

Brian started digging straight through the rocks, but after going in a few feet, he ran off yelling, "Satan's water, Satan's water!" From the hole, lava started shooting out. Everyone ran through the tunnel, but Amy was pulling Link still worrying about Zelda. "She'll be fine Link! She's in the other tunnel!" Link stood there and looked at the lava, after a while he ran to the others.

"Wow, he's too clinging!" said Amy Rose.

At the other tunnel; Zelda was looking at the blocked entrance. "Link, everyone, please be careful." Metal Sonic and Groose were talking to each other. "_Does she just stand there most of the time and hope like a kidnapped princess_?" Metal asked Groose. "Don't you talk about Zelda that way metal head!" Groose punched Metal, but started shaking his hand in pain. "_I am M.E.T.A.L. Sonic!_"

Metal walked to the rocks and scanned it. "_Lava's filling up that room. If I am lucky, everyone but Sonic will live, then I'll destroy what's left of Sonic._" Zelda angrily looked at Metal and pointed straight at him. "Don't you dare talk about that to Link and our friends!"

Metal was surprised by Zelda's attitude. "_What a bit of courage you have; or that could be your stupidity to stand up to __**me**__!_" He cracked his fingers while Groose ran in front of Metal. He then heroically said, "I'm not letting you fight Zelda!" But Metal picked him up and threw him. "_Please tell me you can do something other than what Peter can do, except his disgusting biological gas._"

He turned to Zelda and said, "_You may use some magic, but you cannot…_" Just then an magnet was thrown at Metal. "See, I can make things!" called out Groose. Metal removed the magnet and threw it at Groose. "_As I was saying, you cannot win against me!_"

As the two starred at each other with anger, they all notice lava coming out from the rocks. "Zelda and Metal, you can fight later! Right now, RUUUUUUUN!"

They all moved out of the way and the lava came bursting through the rocks. Going through the upward tunnel, Metal and Zelda were still arguing. "_You seem to favor Link, from what I can tell, that is a clue about a certain feeling for someone."_ Zelda angrily blushed and said, "We're just friends since childhood! Link knows that better than Maskus could ever!"

Metal was surprised again by Zelda. "_Maskus?_" Out of anger, Zelda told him about Link talking to Maskus and ever since Link was avoiding her, until Metal came back. "_Maskus,_ _I heard he's a master at mind trickery. Wonder what he could have told Link, and also that Demon Lord._"

Zelda had a flashback when the last met Ghirahim. "I only want is to know if Maskus said anything about stabbing me in my back. You know, betray me like I am some insignificant fool."

Zelda gasped. "Maskus must have said that I might betray poor Link!?" she cried out. She looked at Metal and Groose who were paying attention to her.

She had no choice but to tell Metal about Link talking to Maskus. "_That is a very good theory about Maskus, but what does he mean? Did he say anything to Link like you will leave him for another mate, or you killing him?_"

Zelda thought about it, and came up with one reason that startled her. "I would never do that to Link!" she said. "_And what can you do with your weak magic_?" mocked Metal. Groose shouted to Zelda. "Don't tell him yours, mine's, and Link's secret about you!"

"Groose!" shouted Zelda. Metal slowly waved his finger and said, "_Don't yell like that to him. He just spitted out something that I can't let you keep from me. It must be about some hidden power you have, isn't it_?"

Zelda knew that she and Groose are no match for Metal Sonic, so after stalling, she finally told Metal about their secret, and more.

"_That's …..just incredible_!" he thought. He started thinking about what he was told and asked Zelda. "_That is your secret and you do nothing with it!?_" Zelda say how angry Metal was getting. "_You could have finish not just this, but everything you told us about your last adventure!_" He grabbed Zelda by the neck with his glowing red eyes staring at her while pushing Groose away. "_If I was Link, I will destroy _Bzzshhhh I want beer."

Metal in Peter Mode let Zelda go and started picking his noise. She was dazed by what Metal said and what Maskus warned her about Link. "Link would never … he can't … no no … he was always happy to help!" While Zelda thought, Groose took her attention. "Hey Zelda, we're getting close to a large room!"

They looked behind them and saw the lava far behind them, but still heading their direction. When they got to the poorly lit room, they say plenty of large boulders stacked up to each other like a maze. Zelda saw a smaller boulder that could block the entrance and stop the lava. So she ordered Groose and Metal to push the boulder.

Groose accepted with loyalty to her, but Metal was complaining. "I don't wanna work." She was getting so angry that she finally burst. "Get up you lazy hunk of metal bolts and push that rock!" Metal walked to the boulder and said, "Calm down lady, I'll do it ….. crazy nagging lady."

The two managed to push the boulder and blocked the path. "Aaaaaaah I think the lava stopped half way." said Metal. After taking a much deserve rest, they started walking around the boulders to look for an exit. "Wonder how Link and the other are doing?" wondered Zelda.

Meanwhile; everyone else was running down their tunnel from the lava. "F**k you Brian! F**k you!" cried out Peter. Brian gasped at Peter. "Peter, you should never curse!" Peter then said, "What, it only means sex. So are hump, mate, shag, and having sex. Why aren't they bleeped?"

Running downward, the heroes were quite far away from the lava, but the lava was also gaining speed. Sonic ran up ahead to look for a way out, when he got back he said that there is a ladder at the bottom going up.

They reached the bottom and found that the ladder was made of metal, looking completely new. Not caring about that, they climbed up one by one, managing to escape the lava. They then found a large boulder and pushed it over the hole they went through.

"That was the most horrifying event I have ever gone through my entire life!" said Peter while catching his breath. "Well there was that other time that could top this."

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter Griffin is sitting at a movie theater screaming. "Oh my God, the Paranormal Activities Movies are so scary!" A guy sitting next to him was getting annoyed and said, "The movie haven't even started yet! That's just a preview Nickelodeon's New Movie!" At the screen it shows a giant robot chicken humping a car.

"Seriously, this was a trailer for a Nickelodeon Movie." said Peter.

(End Cutaway)

The heroes looked around and saw an empty room with the exit to outside. "Hey Sonic, do you see that!" said Amy pointing out to the exit. Then Brian said, "It's the gate to heaven. I knew I would redeem myself with no dancing!" Brian started running to what he thought was heaven.

During that, Link had a brainstorm about the explosion, the large room, and a large boulder that just so happened to be there. He took out Claw Shot and grabbed Brian. Wondering what's up, Quagmire asked, "Link, what are you doing? The exit's right there! I'm sure Zelda and the others are O.K."

Link dragged Brian back while he chewed on it thinking it's a demon claw. Then Fi appeared. "_Link believes that this is a trap_!" Link looked up on the ceiling and found Selim and Taslle holding on to stalagmites. They jumped down from the rocks on the ceiling and landed in front of them.

"You guys!?" shouted Sonic. Amy remembered how Selim had her stopped Peter and Sonic's race for his own good. "You dirty snake, prepare to face me!"

The two ignored Amy, while listening to their necklaces. "Hey I'm talking over here!" As the two listened, they heard Maskus saying, "Zelda is close to my trap, be good friends of mine and take _that_!"

The two cloaked spies of the Death Masks put their necklaces away and walked toward the heroes. Selim then drew out his electric whip and Taslle's fists began flaming.

Selim's feet began sparking and he jolted at Sonic. Sonic dodged and spin dashed at Selim. "You think you and catch me off guard with speed!?" Selim used his whip and grabbed onto a stalagmite on the ceiling. Sonic thought he was going to swing, but instead Selim used his strength and pulled down the stalagmite onto Sonic. Luckily Amy came in and smashed it with her hammer.

Taslle began fire punching at Quagmire. "Well hot hands, wanna light my rocket? OH!" Taslle knew exactly what Quagmire met and her whole body burst into flames. Quagmire took out a notebook with a list of women to not make sex puns to. After skimming through lawyers, lesbians, and transvestites, he wrote down Taslle. Taslle used the opportunity and repeatedly punch Quagmire.

Link then came to Quagmire aid and threw him a metal Shield. "Oh right, I'm more useful now!" Quagmire blocked Taslle's attack and shield bash her. Taslle then saw Link drawing out his sword. "The sword." She thought. Taslle looked at Peter and threw fire at him.

"Like that will work!" Peter turned his ass toward Selim when the fire came near him. He farted and the flames moved toward Selim. He got burned real bad and decides to jump on the rocky wall. Link ran toward him and took out his Claw Shot to follow him.

Seeing Link, Selim drew out another whip and started slashing at Link. Link then cut the whip with the Master Sword and reached Selim. He slashed at Selim then pointed the sword at Selim's neck. Looking straight into Link's eyes, he chuckled and said, "I can see the loyalty in your eyes. You're too good of a person to harm another human." Link knew that was true, but he kept the sword where it is at just in case.

"I admire that in people, but I want to know something." Selim hesitated, but finally said and a soft voice, "Will you have mercy on Zelda when she abandons you?" Link immediately let the sword go to drop to the ground, glared angrily at Selim, and picked him up by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. "She…. She….. will dessssssstory you with lies." Said Selim while seeming he's holding something back.

Link tried to get more answers from Selim, but then. "Link, look out!" Link turned and was attacked by a fire ball. He fell to the ground in front of Taslle. "Honey, are you alright?' Taslle called out to Selim. "I'm fine dear."

"Oh no, to them too!" complained Peter. Link slowly stood up and was about to draw out the Master Sword, but he could not feeling the sword handle. "Did you drop this?" Selim sarcastically said. Link look and saw Selim holding the Master Sword by the blade. ….. then he released with while shaking his hand with blood. "Owwww ow ow ow! Taslle did a facepalm and gave the sword back to Selim. "Take this to Maskus. I'll handle this."

Link ran straight toward Selim, but was blocked by a wall of fire. Selim ran out the exit and said good luck. Taslle face the angered Link and said, "You …. Have no idea about Zelda." Her voice also sounds soft too.

With a snap of her finger, Taslle lit up on fire again and punched Link. Link got up again and used his Claw shot on Taslle. She quickly dodged and tripped Link. Sonic ran toward them and spin dashed at her. "Link, you can take this one easy. Save it for Selim." Link walked to the exit and watched the fight.

Quagmire fired a missle onto the ceiling and some rubble landed on Taslle. Then Amy swing her hammer and Taslle was flung into the wall. Taslle jumped high in the air and started punching the stalagmites, causing them to fall on the heroes.

With Peter being the only one that dodged the attack; tried farting on Taslle, but that only made her flames bigger and her more angrily. She then threw the large flame at everyone. Taking in a lot of damage, the heroes survived and found Taslle extinguished. "She used up her fuel, attack!" Peter marched up to Taslle and was about to punch her, but then he thought. "I can't hit a woman." Taslle then said, "Put I can punch a man." She uppercut Peter and took out her necklace. While she fought the heroes, she asked someone if it's ready. The sound of a Maskus's voice said yes and she formed a circle of fire around the heroes. When it died down, they saw Taslle escaping into a portal.

Seeing that Taslle left, they walked back to Link, now without a sword. "I hope Link's alright, he didn't just loose a weapon, he lost Fi!" said Amy. They walked to the exit and found that Link was not there, only bottles of red potion.

"He must have ran off to catch Selim!" stated Sonic. Knowing that Link won't stand a chance on his own, the heroes drank the potion and ran out of the cave, but Peter came back in and saw that Brian was chewing on Link's second Claw shot this whole time. Peter whistled and said here boy. Brian joined the group with the claw shot in his mouth.

Back to Zelda group, they were still wondering around the poorly lit room with large rocks trying to find an exit. Metal was still stuck in Peter Mode so he refused to use night vision. "There's still lighting here. Damn women using up the electric bill."

As they walked around, they had a feeling that they're being watched. Groose told Zelda that he'll look around. Groose walked behind one boulder and called out, "I've found light Zelda!" Zelda's face lit up with happiness and walked toward Groose.

"I can see the outside and … Ahhhhh!" Zelda stopped and saw Groose thrown toward a boulder. He got up and yelled, "Run Zelda!" She instead stood her ground. She watched her surrounding for any movement. She eyed at every spot until. "BAH BU BLA BLA!" Zelda quickly shot Din's fire at whatever popped up, but found that it was just Metal Peter Mode. "I try to give you a heart attack and _this_ is how you repay me!?"

While about to slap Metal, they were attacked. Zelda backed off as the attacker faced Metal. "What the Hell are you looking at (Bzzp) _What happened this time? So you're back and… what are you do….?_" The attacker drew out a sword and slashed Metal. Metal felt his body to find no scratch, but then he began electrocuting and fainted.

Unknowing what the attacker might do next, she charged up her magic. While trying to see his face, her eyes began flashing shades of green while getting a light headache. She just ignored her head problem and focused on who's attacking.

She looked closely at his face. "…..Link? ….Link!?" With eyes glowing red, Link, Zelda's childhood friend and savior, was the one attacker her. "Link; what are you doing!?" Link walked toward Zelda while pointing the Master Sword at her. "Fi, can you hear me!?" Fi did not answer.

"Zelda, you're reign of careless destruction ends." Link said in a threating voice. "Careless destruction, what are you talking about!?" Link smiled creepily and said, "Ghirahim had returned, the Death Masks are attacking us, but what can you do to stop this? You could have had the power to stop not just them, but the Demon King himself." He walked closer to Zelda as she backs off. "You gave up everything just to choose a simple mortal to do your work!"

"Zelda; I, Link, am no longer your tool! You will pay for your actions. With my Master Sword, I will send you away from this world, forever!" Link charged at Zelda to stab her. She used blocked it with Nayru Love. "Link, how could you do this!? We're friends, ever since childhood. When Ghirahim first attacked, you traveled the surface just to find me. What's wrong with you?"

Link just kept on attacking without saying a word. But then Groose came and punched Link. "How dare you do that to Zelda!" Link didn't seem fazed by the punched and he slowly turned his head to Groose. "Link?" Link then shield bashed Groose and faced Zelda, who was now getting away.

"Zellllllllda, Zelllllllllda, don't run from you execution." Link took out a bomb and threw it in front of Zelda, causing her to stop form the explosion. Then Link appeared behind her to cut her in half, but she dodged and used Din Fire on him. "Link, I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you!"

The fire went out and Link brushed his cloths. "Then why did you have me go into monster infested dungeons!?" He then slapped Zelda to the ground. "Now when I'm done with you, I will destroy both Ghirahim and Maskus, and then I'll join Peter and Sonic to do something worthy." Link moved the Master Sword toward Zelda's neck. "Good bye forever, Zelda!" He stood on top of her and was about to slit her throat. "Link, please, I…..I…"

Link moved the sword upward, Zelda could only look away as the person who she cared for the most was about to end her. Link then began to cut through Zelda.

As Zelda waits for the final blow, she noticed that it was taking a long time. She looked back and found that a flat, large hand was holding on to the Master Sword. "What is this!?" asked Link. He turned to his side and was struck by a fist.

Zelda stood up and found that the one that saved her was Master Maskus, Master of the Death Masks. "Zelda, get behind me!" he called. Zelda did not know what to think. First Link attacked her, and now Maskus is saving her. "But, but."

Then Link came back with a bow aimed at her. Maskus blocked the attack with one cloth hand and another hand to take the bow. Link then drew out the Master Sword an attempted to cut Maskus. Maskus then stretched another hand and took the Master Sword out of his hands. "Link, you sin of murder will not go unpunished." Maskus moved his spiked shoulders toward Link. The spikes started shooting out. Link took out his shield to block until Maskus ran out, but more spikes kept replacing the others.

It was too much for Link and the shield broke. "How dare you stop me from my duty!" Maskus moved his sleeve toward Link and the inside began to charge up. "This will finish you!" he called out. Seeing that this attack will kill him. Link took out a bomb and threw it inside. "You fool! Zelda, stand back!"

Then Maskus's sleeve exploded. After the smoke cleared; Zelda found only Maskus looking around, still holding the Master Sword. She ran to Maskus and asked, "Maskus, why did Link attack me? Why did you save me?"

Maskus moved his head toward Zelda and said, "When I was talking to him before, he had a feeling that you are not what you seem to be. He later decides that you are a horrible person that is too lazy to do things on your own. I thought he might only attack you so you'll grant some power on to him. Link going out of his way to kill you like that, I had to stop this."

"Link, why did you try to kill me? I … l …lllllo." Maskus then handed Zelda the sword. "He had betrayed you. He will not stop until you are dead. His heart is filled with evil; your power alone cannot control him. You must ….. kill him."

Zelda gasped at what Maskus told him to do. "I know you cannot fully realize this. But if he decided to kill you, then who else might he kill?"

Zelda was in deep thought, then her horrified face turned to anger and she immediately ran off looking for Link. "Link, if I have to kill you, then so be it." She thought as a single tear ran down her face. She ran passed Groose and Metal without noticing them.

Groose looked over to Maskus and found that he was gone. "What the heck was he saying, and wasn't that just Link that tried attacking Zelda!?" Groose started feeling his head. "I'm too confused." Metal Sonic, while looking around, told Groose. "_I do not believe that was the real Link_, _and if she is not stopped, Zelda might do something drastic to Link_."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Groose. Metal used the slit throat jester and Groose was horrified. "What, no way Zelda would!" Metal laughed a bit and said, "_Zelda thinks that Link tried to kill her, so it is logical that she will kill him! So I suggest you go off and stop her._" Groose asked, "What about you?" Metal moved his arms around and said, "_I'll take my time_."

Knowing Metal won't bother to help that much, Groose ran off to find Zelda while Metal walked slowly. When they were gone; Maskus and two Scouters appeared. "Everything is going according to plan. Zelda will soon fight the real Link and Link will believe my lie and he'll try to vanquish her and join me!"

Then the fake Link came out from behind a boulder, then Maskus suddenly turned angry and stretched his arm and grabbed the fake. "You damn fool!" He started banging him on the other boulders. "I wanted to look fake, but you had the erge to try physically harming her. It is as if you were trying to kill her!"

Maskus let the fake go and he started walking out. "Scouters, see to it that our fake is sent home." The Scouters solute and walked toward the fake when Maskus left.

"You're in trouble now." said one of the Scouters. Then the fake suddenly stood up. The Scouter looked him over and yelled, "You're not _our _fake Link!"

The fake Link smiled and slashed the two Scouter. "Time now to punish Link and his friends for what they had done to him and I!" He marched away while laughing.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I really enjoy how the Link saga is turning out. I'm glad that I changed this from a Youtube Poop world into a Skyward Sword world. Better character development, the introduction to Entity, Ghirahim and showing how evil Maskus can be.**

**For anyone thinking that Maskus is a complete bastard, just wait and see Mascasa.**

**Also, sorry for the late update.**


	39. Triforce of Power

**I have passed 100,000 words already. I like to thank everyone for paying attention to my fanfiction.**

**Chapter 39:** The Triforce of Power

At the very top of Edin's Volcano; a flat area with some tall rocks is located at the very mouth of the volcano. Over the edge and above the lava, the Triforce of Courage awaits for anyone to retrieve it.

Link was the first to arrive. He had lost the Master Sword to Selim. He tried chasing him, but Link lost track of him. He looked around worrying about what happened today. They were suddenly attack which separated him from Zelda, and now he lost the Master Sword, along with his trusted companion Fi.

Link looked and found the Triforce of Power just waiting for him. He was glad, and still sad. But he knew that he had to get the Triforce piece first. He took out his remaining Claw Shot and aimed to the Triforce. As the claw was going to take the Triforce; an arrow struck it, causing the Claw Shot to miss.

Knowing danger is near, he turned around to face whoever stopped him. But to his surprise, it was the one he was separated from, Zelda, and she even has the Master Sword.

The rest of the Heroes came in and found the two. "Hey look, it's Link and Zelda!" stated Sonic. "She even has the Master Sword!" said Quagmire. "This is just great, now those two are going to be lovey dovey with each other." said Peter while being annoyed.

Link and Zelda were staring at each other. Link couldn't help but run toward her. When Link got close to Zelda, she quickly drew out the Master Sword and posed in an attack position. Link was surprised by this, but then he thought that there could be an enemy behind him.

He quickly turned and saw nothing. "Link, watch out!" cried everyone. He turned and was attacked by a sword. He stood and watch in horror that it was Zelda who harmed him. Link saw the look in Zelda's eyes; he saw anger and sadness.

She pointed the sword toward the hero. "Link, you have committed the crime of attempted murder on _me_! As a student of the Knight Academy, I will punish you! A punishment worthy of killing me will be ….. Execution!" Zelda's face began pouring as she slashed at Link.

Link swiftly dodged and blocked any attack, but he did not return any. He wondered why is Zelda's attacking him. He could have never harm Zelda. Why does she think he attempted to kill her?

Back with the heroes, they were just as surprised at Link. "What the Hell's going on!" asked Quagmire. Sonic started charging up a spin dash while saying, "I don't know, but I'm going to stop this!" He unleashed himself, but then Peter stopped him with his fat belly. "You cannot interfere! This is Link and Zelda's fight!" said Peter. As everyone was yelling at him, Peter thought. "This is great, once Zelda is out of the picture, Link will join us and not be a love guy! I'm sure Zelda will heal herself after she died."

Zelda kept on fighting till Link was at the edge of the volcano. He turned to the mouth and saw the lava. He tried to tell Zelda that this was all Maskus's doing, but she refused to listen. "How could you try to kill me Link? We were friends, we have been through so much?" she asked while still crying.

Zelda then knocked Link's shield into the volcano. Link was left with no options but to either fight Zelda, or let himself be killed. Link took out his Claw Shot, but staring into Zelda's blue eyes, he did not have it in him to even scratch her.

"Link … this is it!" she raised up the sword to strike Link in the chest. She hesitated while shaking and crying. As she was about to move the sword, she dropped it. "I …. I … I can't do it!" She fell to the ground while crying her heart out. "Link, I don't care that you want to stop my heart from beating! I will never kill you! You're my best friend." She then muttered, "You're more than that!"

"She finally stopped!" said Amy. "Her demons have given up!" said Brian while doing the Holy Trinity. "So she stopped doing some action that Maskus wanted that I kept secret so they won't ruin our adventure." said Peter. "WHAT?!" asked everybody else.

Zelda then looked into Link's eyes. "I just want to know …. Do you really think I am careless and lazy to have you go through all the trouble I put you through like you told be back in the volcano?" Link was shocked by what Zelda. He was about to say to her that he was with his other friends all this time, but then disaster struck.

Part of the edge they were standing on was breaking. They fell off and Link instantly knew to use the Claw Shot to save himself. But he forgot about Zelda. He saw her falling straight into the lava pit. So without thinking, Link let go of the Claw shot and pointed his body downward to catch Zelda.

Link held on to her as she was amazed that Link saved her. "Link, but I thought." They both looked down and say the lava. They screamed in horror and held on to each other. "Link …. I."

When they reached the very tip of the lava, they stopped. Up at the top, they saw that Brian Griffin had saved them with both of Link's Claw Shot. "As God as my witness, I will not let you burn in the lake of fire for all of eternity."

Everyone then came in to help the two up. After some yelling of "Are you alright? What the Hell were you thinking Zelda? Don't you dare kiss! Peter you almost got them killed!" Zelda turned and faced Link. Everyone stepped back to let them have space. Zelda walked slowly to Link. "Link, you ….. you don't want me to die, do you." Their faces began coming in closer.

As everyone, mostly Amy and not Peter, were thinking that nothing could ruin this moment. Something grabbed Zelda and pulled her to a tall rock. "ZELDA!" they all shouted. What grabbed Zelda was a hand made from a cloth material. More hands appeared and wrapped Zelda around the stone using their arms. One hand then covered Zelda's mouth and the owner of those hands appeared.

"Master Maskus!" everyone shouted. Link became furious with Maskus and picked up the Master Sword. He then noticed that Fi is not responding.

Maskus began walking around the heroes while preaching, "You all have seen that, didn't you? Zelda tried to get rid of Link." Maskus turned to Link and said, "I tried warning you this, Link." From that statement, Zelda instantly knew that the Link that fought her was an imposter and Maskus was behind all of this. "How could I have been so stupid? I knew I should have done something the instant I sensed his unknown dark magic. If only I knew from that he was capable of this!" She thought while remembering her first time meeting Maskus. She tried telling Link Maskus's trick. But her mouth was still covered by the cloth hand from Maskus's large sleeve.

Maskus turned to everyone and said, "This witch had caused so many problems in this world. Problems that I will see fixed." Not knowing what he was talking about, Link stick the Master Sword at Maskus and demand that he tell him what he means. "Very brave of you, Link. With Ghirahim serving as a little mayor of this world, The Death Mask Army will cover this land and make it paradise to us! And I want you, the Goddesses's chosen hero, to join my side!"

Everyone gasped at this. Sonic then remembered his fight with Maskus. "He wants Link to join him just like me. This was all a test for Link, but is the test over with?" Sonic thought.

Maskus examined the sword Link held. "Tell me Link, do you think that maybe Zelda did something to this sword?" asked Maskus. Link reminded still, while wanting to cut Maskus into pieces. "Link, like I told you. Join me and you can have all the fame and t-t-treasures you can ask for. But first, I need you to do something for me."

Maskus the pointed to Zelda, "See that girl who had no use for you … kill her." Link looked at Zelda who was still trying to talk. Sonic then yelled out, "Link; Maskus is-" But Maskus stretch another arm out and cover Sonic's mouth. "Please be silent for this, Link is thinking."

Link looked at Zelda with her sad and teary eyes. "Everything you want Link." The voice of Maskus echoed in Link's mind. Link looked at the Master Sword and saw his reflection. He looked up at Zelda again and raised the sword.

Thinking that Link actually want to join, Zelda closed her eyes and wait for the blow. "Link, don't!" everyone shouted. Link swing the sword at Zelda, but he only cut off Maskus's hands. "I'm free!" Zelda said happily. Then Link turned around and cut off Maskus's whole arm off.

Maskus cried out in pain as the sleeve floated down, flat and motionless. While feeling the pain, Maskus looked at Link and said, "No need to use words Link. I can tell what you're thinking. You will never leave your friend for everything else. You will rather die than kill her. Also, you do not believe my words about Zelda using you as a disposable puppet." Link nodded yes and held his sword up. "Link." Zelda said softly.

Maskus was silent for a moment, and he began laughing happily. "Link, you should be very proud of yourself, you have passed my test!" Zelda and Link were lost by Maskus sudden change in mood. Sonic came in and explained that Maskus wanted him to join the Death Mask as well. "The real test was to see if Link will resist his temptations."

"And that is what he did." said Maskus. He hand out one of his remaining hands and said, "You are truly ready to join me. You and your precious girl will be safe. No more evil tricks form me anymore. So what do you say?"

Everyone has had enough of Maskus, so they all got together and surround Maskus. Maskus knew that this means no and said, "Well I guess I have been beat. I'll be back at home."

Maskus was about to leave, but then an old enemy showed up, Ghirahim. "Hold on right there, Master Maskus!"

The heroes cleared out of Ghirahim's way as he confronts Maskus. "You have not only lied to Link and Zelda, but you have lied to me! You gave me your word that you will help revive my master, Demise, and we would rule this land and the Triforce! You anger me so much that I will destroy every single bit of you till you beg for mercy. Mercy that will never survive in me! Your life force will spill and your soul will suffer at the edge my sword."

Ghirahim's cape disappeared and the ground began shaking. Maskus didn't seem scared by all this. "Temper temper Ghirahim. You look like you could use something like this!" Maskus eyes began flashing and soon he had control over Ghirahim's mind. The Demon Lord fell to the ground and looked around. "What happened?" he asked.

Maskus laughed and said, "Why the heroes attacked you, and defeated your master just after I have revived him myself." Maskus pointed to the ground with nothing there, but Ghirahim believed that his master was there dying. "The heroes had done this to you, they are the real enemy and I am your real friend."

"What the hell's happening, nothing's there!" stated Peter. "That must be the spell that Maskus put on me!" said Zelda.

Ghirahim was motionless for quite a bit. "My master …" The ground began shaking again as he slowly stood up and turned around. "You all will be slaughter from my wrath!" He summoned his sword and rushed at Link. Sonic tripped him and Peter body slammed Ghirahim. "How can someone of your weight help fight against me!?" asked Ghirahim. "How come you're a gay clown?" asked Peter.

"Hold it!" shouted Maskus. Everyone was giving Maskus attention. "I want this to be a fair fight. So first I'll just remove my curse." He raised one of his hands and Fi appeared from the Master Sword. "_Zelda, this Link is an imposter_!" she yelled.

Fi looked around and saw everyone, including Zelda and Link, going to fight Ghirahim. "_There is a 40% chance that the Link imposter had already been taken care of_."

Ghirahim looked at Fi and asked Maskus. "Maskus, can you please tell me why this is fair?" Maskus turned to the Triforce of Courage and answered. "Oh … this!" Maskus snapped his fingers. Out of the mouth of the volcano, something large jumped out and took the Triforce. It landed with a loud thump as some people fell over.

"I see you vermin forgot all about me, Master Aracandous!" The giant spider Death Mask Master with brown skin, black lines on its behind, armor on its legs, large pinchers the holds the Triforce piece, a grey mask with nine green eyes, with a huge eye in the middle.

"Not the bug again!" shouted Amy. "That's an arachnid." stated Zelda. Aracandous bowed to Zelda. "Why thank you."

Aracandous jumped to Ghirahim and gave him the Triforce. "Hold on to this and I'll use my armored legs to defend you." Ghirahim took the Triforce and said to everyone. "You precious lives ends here."

"The heroes are now faced with the team up with Ghirahim and Master Aracandous! Will the heroes find a way to defeat them? Tune in whenever."

"Peter, get back here! We need the Triforce piece!" shouted Sonic as Peter tried to quit work early.

Aracandous made the first move by stomping on the heroes. She stepped on Zelda and Peter and did minimum damage. Link ran up to Ghirahim to fight him sword to sword. But Aracandous's other armored leg moved in front of Link and blocked his sword.

"This isn't a one on one fight anymore Link." When Aracandous raised her leg, Ghirahim shot needles at Link. With no shield, he had to block some of it with the Master Sword.

The Death Mask was about to bite Link, but then she was attacked by an arrow. "I'm not just standing out of a fight for this!" said Zelda aiming the bow. "And you're not as heavy as you look!" shouted Peter.

Zelda was aiming at the obvious weak point, the large eye. Aracandous was very aware of this. She kept moving her head while still attacking the heroes.

Ghirahim kept his distance with any attackers to protect the Triforce piece, but he does sometimes move out at attack anyone off guard.

Sonic was doing the most damage to Aracandous. He was running around while using homing attacks on her eye. "How dare you attack a lady!" Aracandous decide to use her webbing and spray the ground. Sonic and a few heroes got stuck in it.

Looking at the Triforce; Link new that Ghirahim won't come out to fight without letting the Triforce into his hands. "I really hate to just stand here all day, but it will all be worth it once I obtain all the pieces of the Triforce!"

If they defeat Aracandous; then they could get to Ghirahim. Link took out his claw shot and aimed toward the Death Mask's face. Aracandous notice this and attempted to stab Link. He dodged the leg, but released the claw shot at Ghirahim. He didn't notice in time and was struck in the face.

After examining his damaged face, Ghirahim immediately ran from under the Death Mask Master and attacked Link. "How dare you ruin my face! I'll cut yours into pieces!"

The two began sword fighting till Link made a direct hit. Then Peter and Quagmire came in and also attacked Ghirahim. Aracandous jumped into the air and landed over Ghirahim. "You fool, why had you left me!?"

Link remembered Ghirahim's anger issues and told everyone to try to make Ghirahim angry. "Anger that weird dude? No biggy." Sonic started running around Ghirahim while making fun of him as he tried throwing needles. "You're too slow, you're too slow!"

Again, Ghirahim left his safe spot and attacked anyone who angered him while the others attack. They did this three more times until Peter finished it off. "Hey Ghirahim, get a look at this here full moon!" Peter then pulled down his pants and showed Ghirahim his fat ass.

"Oh my holy gosh!" said Amy while covering her eyes. This blinded everyone and some even threw up. Ghirahim was so angered and blinded that he finally lost it and began viscously beating Peter. "You … disgusting… obesity…chosen one!"

Link and Zelda were together while watching this. "Link, let me power the sword and you can finish off Ghirahim for good. Link nodded yes as he allows the sword to become powered up. "Link ….. I'm sorry for what I have done before. I had no idea that Maskus could have done a trick like that. I could have killed you in my blinded rage."

Link then hugged her with his free hand, and then quickly kissed her cheek. "Link ….. you're my best friend!" So when the sword was fully charged, he ran straight to the Demon Lord and slashed him in the shape of the Triforce. "You….. how can I let myself be beaten by you … and the chosen ones?! … I had …. The Triforce … of Power!"

He collapsed from his defeat, but the heroes had one more enemy to take care of. "You insects; I will suck the precious blood from your weak and soft bodies!" Aracandous closed her eyes and ran to Link to stab him with her venomous fangs.

Then something hit Aracanous in the face. She turned to her side and found a giant sling shot made with a stretch carpet and two tall stones. The ones operating it was Groose and Metal Sonic. "You started the party without me?" joked Groose. "_I will not allow Sonic to destroy this bug without me!_" said Metal.

The two started throwing rocks at the Death Mask and then Metal himself. They did great damage to Aracandous as she yelled out, "You cannot defeat me with stone!" she then hit one stone right into the air. She then felt Metal holding on to one of her legs.

"Hey I only launched some rocks and Metal …. And him!" said Groose while pointing up. Everyone looked up and saw the rock that Aracandous hit into the air, spinning down at great speed and hit her right in the eye. "What kind of rock was that!?"

The rock landed and two arms and two legs sprout out. "This is just … incredible!" the rock shouted. "Gorko!" Zelda shouted. Groose folded his arms and said, "We found him tied up in the tunnel. You were running too fast to even notice him!"

Aracandous was about to jump up into the air, but the weight of both Metal and Gorko held her down a bit. "_Master Link, Zelda, Peter, and Sonic. You and your friends need to hold this bug's legs down. Then attack it's eye_!" shouted Fi. "I am an arachnid!"

So everyone did as Fi said and ran to the legs. Brian dug a hole under one leg to fall in and then buried it. Amy used her piko piko hammer to hammer in some metal rods tied with rope to hold two legs. Zelda used Din's Fire and melt the armor on one leg so Sonic can run around it so fast that the wind cooled it down, which got stuck on the ground. Quagmire shot rockets at the leg to damage it from jumping. Then Peter used his farts and a lighter to melt the last leg.

"_Master, use the Skyward Strike and finish off the monster from this world._" Link raised the Master Sword high to charge up the sword's special attack, a blast of energy. Aracandous began moving her legs to try and escape. Soon some of her legs began resisting the heroes pull on them. "I will not let myself be defeated!"

The Master Sword was fully charged by the Skyward Strike and the magic from Zelda. Link used only a single swing of his sword, and the energy was send right through Aracandous's eye and traveled straight through her body. "I … have failed you Master Maskus!" Aracandous began falling to pieces and was sucked into a dark portal. She and Ghirahim were vanquished!

"We did it!" shouted Groose as he ran to Link and Zelda and gave them a huge hug. "Link, you and that sword are just incredible!" said Gorko.

Link then turned to Ghirahim laying on the ground. He saw the last Triforce piece in his hands and took it.

(Link has all three pieces of the Triforce)

"This again?" asked Peter.

Peter and Sonic came to Link and patted him on the back. "That was just awesome, welcome to the team!" said Peter. "Hope I see you in the next Smash Bros Tournament!" said Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

Zelda was watching the chosen ones celebrating. "You all did great." Then Amy came and punched her in the shoulder. "Link kissed your cheek, and all you said was You're my best friend!?"

Maskus appeared next to Ghirahim and saw the heroes celebrating. "They had completed the next task of the prophecy." Ghirahim moved his head toward Link and muttered, "Link, Sonic, Peter; you may have won this battle, but you have no idea what Maskus has planned for you."

The heroes turned to see Maskus. "Well Maskus, Us 3, you zero." stated Peter. Maskus chuckled and said, "Yes, that is true. You all have defeated the last Death Mask Master, besides me and the Grand Master himself."

Maskus walked to them while explaining, "The three Death Mask Master; Master Quetzalcoatl, Master Pigder, and Master Aracandous, have all been defeated by you all. Not only that; you also managed to defeat Robo-Stewie, Mecha and Silver Sonic, and just recently Ghirahim here. But you're adventure isn't over yet, not until the King of Terror is finally awaken."

Maskus looked up into the sky. "Oh great and powerful King of Terror, once the power is given you, you shall rise again and change all worlds for us."

"Like we will let that happen, Maskus." said Sonic. "We're not gonna let you wake that old Mascasa!" say Amy. "You suck!" said Peter while flipping Maskus off. "Your evil ways will end." said Zelda. "And God will damn you to Hell!" said Brian while holding a Bible.

"Hey Quagmire, should we tell him this isn't Hell?" Peter asked Quagmire. "Not yet, I'm still filming this!"

Peter looked around the landscape of Eldin't Volcano with Link and Sonic. "Master Maskus, now you will be banished from this world by Lady Tremela!" Peter took out his Green Eyes necklace and started calling Tremela.

"Lady Tremela; Link, Sonic, and I have gotten the Triforce of Power. You may cast that spell when you get here." said Peter. "Oh wonderful, I assume you have defeated Ghirahim and the third Death Mask Master." They all said yes. "Wonderful, so do you have the Cross-Over Crystal?"

Everyone's eyes bulged out when they heard Tremela. "Oh my God, I have completely forgotten about that!" said Peter. "Even I forgot that!" said Maskus.

While thinking, Zelda said to everyone, "O.K. I know that Groose told me that Gorko found the Green Cross-Over Crystal, right before they were attacked by the trouble maker we had." Everyone turned to Gorko and he said, "I remember everything! Groose was knocked out and the trouble maker stole the crystal and sends me to the Green Eyes' world!"

Link and Zelda both knew that the only one that could cause the trouble was Ghirahim. They marched to him while he was lying on his back. Zelda pointed at him and asked, "Don't fool around with use trouble maker. We know that you were attacking our people for some time ago and set up traps on our adventure on the surface. Now tell us where you put the Cross-Over Crystal!"

"Trouble maker …. Attackes during some time … I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ghirahim. "Don't lie to use Ghirahim, we have your witness right here!" Groko looked at Ghirahim for a moment and said, "That's not him!"

"What!" shouted everybody. Ghirahim weakly stood up and said, "I could not have taken the crystal, nor attack this Goron. When Maskus awakened my back in time, I followed him back to the exact time period that gate was set at. I could have not gone back to a short amount of time you talked about."

They all looked at Maskus. "I couldn't have done this either. My way of finding this world is the same as the Green Eyes way."

Everyone was completely confused by this mystery, if Ghirahim and Maskus don't have the Cross-Over Crystal, then who does?"

There was silence in the area; all was quiet with their thoughts. Link then heard someone coming. He drew his sword and looked at the cave Groose and Metal exited.

"What is it Link?" asked Zelda. She looked ahead and saw that someone was standing in the shadows. "So you have figured it out, Mwa ha ha ha!"

Everyone then notice the stranger and prepared for an attack. "Reveal yourself!" demanded Maskus. "Hmmmmmm, not now! I have to say something to Link and Zelda." The two looked at each other with confusion. "Who are you?" asked Zelda.

The person did not answer Zelda's question, but instead explained to them what he had done. "I was the one that was attacking you throughout this whole week. It was I that set that log trap in Farore Woods. I rebuild the Beamos in Lanayru's Mining Facility. And it was me responsible for those explosive barrels and the fake Link Maskus thought was his fake.

"What!?" asked Maskus. Then Stick and Rock came dressed as Link. "Sorry we're late, we had to watch an episode of Jerry Springer!" they both said.

"Just tell us all ….. who are you?!" asked Zelda with anger.

"You really don't know, well then it's time for you to know." He stepped out of the cave and showed himself to everyone. "My name…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is King Harkinian, and _dinner_ is what all true warriors strive for!"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: What the Hell is he doing here!? ….. Well let's wait till next time to find out. Sorry for the late update and …. Hold on. Friday's the 21****st****. We all know that that means. I just hope that if it isn't the real end; that nothing bad will happen like say thousands kill, which includes me and all you guys.**

**Also; pray for the people in Connecticut. What in the world is happening?**


	40. Battle for Skyloft

**I would like to say to everyone to "Have a Happy Holidays!" It's Dec. 22, 2012. And what's this, the world's still here!**

**Chapter 40**: The Battle for Skyloft

After the battle with Ghirahim and Master Aracandous, the heroes and villains are now facing the person that was causing The Land Before Hyrule so much trouble. The one that attacked Groose and Gorko, the man was standing right in front of them.

He is a middle aged man that looks like a poorly made cartoon from an old fashion educational game from elementary school. His hair is orange; He also has an orange beard and moustache combo. He wears what looks like an orange robe with a light green shoulder thing. He also has on a head band with a triangle at the center. He wields a grail as he takes sips from it.

"I am the King." He said to everyone.

"King, of what?" asked Peter wondering who he is. "Why the King of Hyrule, but not this Hyrule."

Zelda then asked. "Hyrule, didn't you speak about this Sonic." Sonic quickly ignored Zelda and asked, "Spit it out! What have you done and where did you come from!?"

The King took some more sips. "Just like yourself, I came from another world. A world that have its own version of this place that I rule. A world that was supposed to be in this story instead of this so called, good world."

Being confused as ever, Link asked the King what he means. "You don't know you piece of sh*t! This whole section of the story was supposed to be my world called _Youtube Poop_! But then Godzilla2915 had to have this sudden change of plan and decided to add this stupid place instead!"

"Hea hea hea hea hea, poop!"

The King took out a stone with a swirl pattern of red, black, and white. "I used this baby, called the Cross-Over Crystal of Youtube Poop, and traveled down here to beat the Hell out of everything!"

"Another Cross-Over Crystal!" everyone shouted.

"Yes, I came here in the morning of some days ago and used this stone to zap that rock guy somewhere else. Then I screw up some sh*t, after seeing you guys come here, I decided to do bad things like throwing Sonic into river, setting up those logs, fixing those robots, placing barrel bombs, and using Vegas Pro 9 to change Link's dream into a nightmare."

"So it was you who was attacking the chosen girl, not Maskus." said Ghirahim. Maskus looked at Stick and Rock still dressed like Link. "What about that Link Zelda fought that wasn't these two?"

The King took another sip and said, "I had someone do that."

From the cave, another person appeared. It was another Link that looks as badly drawn as the King. The real Link looked upon this imposter with sudden shock and horror.

The King patted the fake Link on his back. "This is _Mah Boi_, Link. Not that lousy Link there, but the one from my world."

Everyone looked at the Link the King has. "Geeze, it sure is boring around here." He said. Everyone began shuttering. "He…..talked!" said Peter.

"This warrior was the one fighting you, Zelda. You were talking about betray for some reason and he was saying _Its sure is boring around here_. He can also say golly and how about an f**k, for Luck? He says that last one to my daughter, Mah world's Zelda, all the time."

Everyone stood silence, trying to absorb what is going on. "Please tell me that this has something useful about it!?" asked Maskus.

"Hmmmmmmm, I have this Cross-Over Crystal and your Cross-Over Crystal." He took out Hyrule's Cross-Over Crystal, still shining form the sun. "I'm going to make this world mah bitch!"

Maskus walked up to him and said, "You do not seem so powerful. How about this; if you give me the Green Cross-Over Crystal, then I'll let you live?"

The King looked at Maskus and formed a fist. "You've done it now!"

(FALCON-PUNCH)

A hidden power suddenly came from The King's fist. He punched Maskus so hard that he was forced right at Ghirahim and they were both flung from the top of the volcano. "What the Hell is happening!?" asked Maskus as he and Ghirahim fall to the ground.

The King slowly turned his head to everyone. "…..I'm too sexy for my dinner!"

The Heroes stood back from the King. "Please don't hurt us! Please!" beg Peter. The King looked at Peter who's now peeing himself. "Noooooooo."

"Did your voice just changed?" asked Quagmire.

The King looked up at the sky and said to Zelda. "I'm going to kill Skyloft now because you called dinner supper. It is DINNNNNNNER! Repeat after me, DIN-NER!"

Smoke appeared from under the King and soon he blast off like a rocket. "To infinity, and beyond!"

As the heroes watched The King fly all the way up to Skyloft, Zelda said, "He's going to destroy Skyloft! We have to follow him!" Brian then asked, "Does that mean my sins have been forgiven?" Zelda answered, "Yes, whatever you think. Now let's go!"

They all ran up to the closes Bird statue and summoned the Loftwings. "God here I come!" They left Gorko behind as he waves good bye. "Good luck fighting … whoever that guy is?"

Meanwhile; down to where Ghirahim and Maskus fell, they were still standing as they also look up at the King. "I ….. I don't know what to think." said Ghirahim.

Maskus was thinking to himself. "Antagonists are filled with evil and mystery. One can only imagine who's really behind every plot or …. seriously what is up with this!?"

Selim and Taslle both appeared to Maskus. "…. What was that?" asked Selim. Maskus shrugged. He noticed that someone wasn't with them. "Selim, Taslle; where is Entity?"

**Location**: Skyloft

Meanwhile; the heroes had reached over the clouds. "Heaven….I'm home!" said Brian.

They flew the fastest the Loftwings could. "Dad, please don't be hurt!" Zelda said to herself. Link flew next to her to comfort her. "Link…. I still don't understand this!"

They all landed at Skyloft and saw the King and his boi surrounded by knights. "So this is heaven." said Brian with amazement. He then saw one of Skyloft's cats sleeping. "CAT!" He began chasing it everywhere.

At the crowd; The King was using his grail as a weapon. "My cup is what all true warriors die from!" He threw the grail at one knight, but it had no effect. "Sh*t!"

Groose started laughing a bit. "How can you get from a massive punch to a little cup?" The King looked at Groose and threw a plate of meatloaf at his head. "Take that."

Gaepora came by and saw the commotion. "What is the meaning of this!?" he asked. The King threw some soldiers and walked up to Gaepora. "I'm the meaning! I was causing chaos down there and now I'm up here!"

Groose looked over Gaepora and The King. "You know, when I first saw you, I thought you look exactly like Gaepora here."

The King wrapped his arm on Geapora's shoulder as he smiles like he froze from laughing. "I don't see it." said Zelda.

"Who are you?" asked Geapora. Zelda told him that The King is from another world and was causing the trouble they had. Geapora called in more knights as they and the heroes surround The King and Fake Link.

"Mah Boi, go and kill" (Someone mixed this sentence on youtube, not me.)

Fake Link drew out his Master Sword, which looks like a CGI model, and he started swinging at the knights. Groose and Amy attacked him and Fake Link started walking while crouching. "I can do the duck walk, cool huh?"

Groose punched Fake Link and he fell to the ground. "Ow, that really hurt." The King looked around and saw Brian chasing the cats. The King threw a bomb at them and Brian was blown right on Amy's head. Amy threw Brian off but was then punched by the King. "I can't believe that worked."

Sonic saw this and yelled, "You can't punch a girl!" As Amy blushed, The King threw her something. "Eat this for dinner." The King ran off as Amy looked at the object. "Is this a Yoshi egg?"

Sonic ran up to her to ask if she's o.k. Then the egg hatched in Amy's hands. "Mama?" asked the new born Yoshi. "Awwwww, its think I'm his mom." Amy's eyes suddenly widen as she slowly looked at Sonic. Knowing exactly what she'll say, Sonic yelled out, "Please don't go th-" But was grabbed by Amy. "And this is your papa!" said Amy as cheerful as ever.

The baby Yoshi looked at Sonic. "Uhhhhhhh hi?" The baby stared for ten seconds until

(Slurp)

The baby Yoshi ate Sonic. With rage, Amy started shaking the baby upside down. "Spit him out! Spit him out! Spit him out!" The baby Yoshi spit Sonic out and Amy threw him. "Aw Sonic, did he hurt you?" asked Amy.

Feeling his head, Sonic answered, "Now I know how a meatball feels. Wait, why I say that?"

Peter came in the scene while looking for the King. "Where that royalty guy ran off to?" Just then; The King and Fake Link came back while driving a Subaru. They almost ran them over while flipping them off. "I have wheels!" stated The King. "I have a Happy Meal!" stated Fake Link.

"He has a car now!?" asked Peter with shock. Groose notice that there were large pieces of shatter pots. "I have a crazy idea!" He told Link his play and Link decided to go with it. Giving Groose a Claw shot, the stood on top of the pot shards and aimed the Claw Shots at The King's car. They got ahold of the car and they started sliding on the pot's pieces to get closer.

Seeing this through the rear view mirror, the King told Link to stop them. Fake Link jumped onto the car, and released the claw shots. "Great, I can't wait to see them crack their bums." The two slid right into a wall. They stood up and Groose asked Link, "Say, why didn't these just bring us right to the thing like they should?" Link only rubbed his head from confusion.

Meanwhile the King and Fake Link were laughing. "You saved me." Then the King notice that they are driving straight toward a cliff. "You killed me!"

They drove off Skyloft and fell to their doomed. Some people cheered, but Link decided to take a look. He looked down and then ran back, as the two were coming back; farting all the way up. They landed and said, "I have the farter!"

"That was a terrible He-man quote!" said Peter who was going to punch The King. The King responded by blocking the attack with Fake Link. "You've saved me." Said The King as Link was having a bloody nose. "I just saved you from a punch."

"What the Hell's up with these two!?" Peter turned around and farted while using a liter. "Ah, It burnsssssssss!" The two said. "Those aren't even your voices!"

The King lifted up his robe and kicked Peter right in the nuts. Then The King's legs suddenly turned into can-can dancers' legs as he started kicking Peter repeatedly. "Di…di… . . . . . !"

After singing the can-can song, he saw Metal Sonic coming while cracking his fist. "_I will not tolerate this random_ _behavior_ Bszshp Without me! Hea hea hea hea!" Metal Peter Mode jumped on Fake Link and started riding him like a horse.

As fake Link acts like a horse, The King ran into Skyloft's bazaar. Quagmire and Brian followed him in. The inside looks like a circus tent with different stands of an item shop, potion shop, Gonzo's repair shop, and the ugly ladys item bank.

"Look at these greedy fools! Thinking that cash means something." said Brain. "This is getting kind of old." said Quagmire.

They found the King talking to the fortune teller. He was short with a fat face, a little moustache, and large, buggish, creepy eyes. "Morshu?" asked the King. "Do you still sell lamp oil, rope, bombs, and condoms?"

"Hey leave that poor man alone!" yelled Quagmire. The King ran outside and the two chased after him. But the fortune teller stopped Brian. "Hold on, I can tell you your future." Then Brian started whacking him with a cross. "Witchcraft!" Quagmire came back and dragged Brian out.

Outside they found The King trying to hide behind a wooden pole. "You can't see me." teased The King. Quagmire took out his Giggity Bazooka and fired a rocket at the King.

The King stood up and said to Quagmire, "You call that a bazooka!?" Then the King took out an even larger bazooka.

"_Dinner_ Blaster!"

From the blaster; the King started shooting burgers at everyone. Quagmire and Brian dodge them, but some people swallowed the burgers and suddenly turned fat.

The King became psychotic as he runs around making people fat. Seeing that he was about to hit Zelda, Link ran up to her and pushed her out of the way, only to have eaten the burger himself. "Link!" shouted Zelda while watching her here turn fat. Link gave a big scream from seeing himself.

Quagmire followed the King and saw Link's sacrifice. "You bastard, that body belongs to Link … and Zelda!" Quagmire and The King stared at each other. Then they started firing their ammo at each other.

Skyloft had become a battleground. Everywhere buildings were being destroyed while people turned fat.

Link was unable to stand up, he felt useless. Seeing The King destroy everything because of a reason he could not understand. Zelda was thinking the same thing. "What can I do?" asked Zelda trying to figure out something.

She saw Fake Link getting fat. He took out a treadmill and started exercising on it and instantly started losing weight (Not my idea). Zelda casted Din's Fire on Fake Link to get him off. Next she called on Groose and Metal Sonic to help her get Link on the treadmill. Link started running for his health and soon he was back to his old self.

The King saw Link using the treadmill. "Exercising is illegal you know." He aimed his Dinner Blaster at the exercise equipment and fired. Some citizens threw the heroes shields to block them form the attack. But it wasn't enough to stop the treadmill from being destroyed.

Quagmire just remembered about his shield. He started walking toward the King while protecting himself. Thinking quickly, The King yelled to Quagmire. "Anyone using a shield is gay." Quagmire ignored The King and continued firing. "Oh Oh, you're gay now!" chanted the King like a dumb child.

Quagmire had gotten close enough and his next rocker was a direct hit. The King collapsed from his wounds. He noticed that everyone was surrounding him. "This is it King; surrender and tell us why you came here again!" said Sonic.

Not knowing what to do, The King began praying. "Dear Flying Spaghetti Monster, grant me the power of Dinner!" Brian then yelled at the King, "How dare you pray to an idol! You will not be blessed!"

Then something fell from the sky and landed in the King's hands. It was the baby Yoshi Amy threw. "Mama?" The King looked over the Yoshi and then began eating it. "Dinner, dinner, dinner!" Scaring everyone and causing Amy to faint, the King finished off the dinosaur and stood up. "I am the F**king King of Hyrule!"

The King began sparking and Fake Link suddenly was sucked into the King. They fused together and turned into Super Sayian King! "You know what they say, all Kings toast bastards!" The King raised his hands and began forming a growing plate of dinner.

The dinner grew and grew as it became bigger than Skyloft. The heroes were trembling in fear from the tremendous powers of the King. "Please tell me this is all a dream!" screamed Peter.

(Cutaway Gag)

Peter suddenly woke up in his room. He looked on his lap and found a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl, a movie about Central American History, and empty bottles of beer. "Oh it is all just a dream; Sonic, the Green Eyes, The King, Ghirahim, all of it!" Then Ghirahim woke up next to Peter, naked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Peter.

(End Cutaway)

The King looked down at Skyloft and all the people, laughing evilly. "This is for replacing my part with this part!" He moved his arms down and the dinner was hurdling toward Skyloft. Everyone was holding on to one another waiting for their doom.

"Wha ha ha ha ha! I made Skyloft die!" laughed the King. He watched as his dinner hurdled on the floating land, but then he notices something. The movement of the dinner was now heading to the opposite direction, heading his way. "What the Hell?" asked the King.

At Skyloft, a green energy beam was pushing the giant dinner back at the King. "Where's that coming from?!" asked Sonic. He ran toward the direction and saw that someone was firing the laser. "Jozen!"

Everyone came in and saw Jozen using two hands to fire the laser to push the dinner. As everyone was amazed, the King dodged the dinner and landed to Jozen. "You want piece of me boi!"

Jozen was breathing heavily from his attack. "Piece of you? No thanks, I don't eat junk." The King became angry and said, "My super Sayian powers will crush you!"

Then Fake Link jumped out of The King's mouth, causing him to turn to normal. "What the Hell man, get in my belly!" yelled The King. "No can do, I gotta go watch porn and grab my stuff!" He ran off leaving the King.

The King looked at Jozen and took out the two Cross-Over Crystals. "I have two of these …. Bye!" He ran off. "Why you lousy chicken!" Jozen ran off after the King and they all went into a house. The Heroes followed them as the house exploded.

The smoke cleared and they say Jozen holding the Green Cross-Over Crystal. The King, now only have his crystal, said to Jozen. "This is a one on one Cross-Over Crystal fight! We will harness the power of these to become stronger …. Now how do I do that?"

Knowing now that the King is defenseless, Jozen ran up to him and kicked him in the face. He dropped his crystal and Brian ran in and took it. "You … have beaten me!" said the King. He started getting real mad and ran up to every single person to insult them.

"You piece of sh*t!" He said to Jozen.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Brian.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Sonic.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Amy.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Metal.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Peter.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Quagmire.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Groose.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Gaepora.

"You piece of sh*t!" to his Boi.

"You piece of sh*t!" to Zelda.

"You pi-" But when he came to Link. He punched The King right in the stomach for insulting Zelda. The King stepped back at the Edge of Skyloft. He lost balance and fell over. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried out the King as he falls.

With multiple thoughts in his head, Link couldn't just let The King die that way. So you used his Claw Shot and grabbed The King.

When Link pulled the King back up, the King's attitude turned from angry to happy. "You saved me!" He began hugging Link. "You are now Mah New Boi!" Fake Link then asked, "What about me?" The King answered, "F**k off!"

Seeing that the King is no longer mad, Zelda walked up to him and asked, "So you're done now?" The King answered, "Yes, now will you excuse me, I'm going to wonder what's for dinner." He walked away thinking.

"Well I guess where done here." said Peter. They began cheering, but then Link reminded everyone about the Death Masks.

"Don't worry about us!" said Maskus who is now behind them. "I can't take any of this! First we got separated, then I meet some crazy demon, then a giant Scorpion attacked, then the demon's army turned on my army, then that guy came out of nowhere and attacked, and to top it all off; I was squashed by a giant plate of food! I don't care about this place right now, you can have it!" Maskus opened a dark portal and escaped.

Seeing that they don't have to call Lady Tremela, the heroes were free to go back to the Green Eyes world. "This was one crazy adventure." said Quagmire. "You can say that again, but it was great meeting you guys!" said Groose while giving Peter and Metal noogies. "You guys are gonna love the Green Eyes world, but bring food that aren't vegetables!" said Peter.

Groose, Zelda, and Link looked at each other. "You're telling us that Link can bring us?" asked Groose. "That's right, that's the reason why Sonic brought Metal and me with him!" said Amy.

Link looked at his two friends and at Gaepora. Zelda looked at her father and asked if she can go with Link. Gaepora looked at Link with a stern face. "You go to another world? ….. I suppose so IF Link will protect you."

Zelda sprang up and hugged Link. "Hear that Link, I'm coming with to make sure you don't oversleep!" Link gave a smile and hugged her back. They both let go and blushed when people started making fun. Then Amy punished them. "They could have kissed! I'll smash you all!"

They all started laughing together, until Amy whacked Peter in the head. "I saw you pretending to throw up!"

Groose patted the two on the back. "And you'll need my strength and my creative gadgets!" he said proudly. Fi appeared and said, "_I will go and aid you with my knowledge_." Peter looked at Fi and said, "Well you were useless here."

So their adventure in The Land Before Hyrule was over. Now that they have Link, Zelda, and Groose in the team. They will grow even stronger. Along with the next and final Cross-Over Crystal in their hands, they continued to move on.

"Hold on right there, aren't we forgetting something." said Brian. "_Are you talking about the King_?" asked Metal. The King and Fake Link came back eating dinner. "They have dinner here." said the King. Gaepora said to all of them, "Those two can stay here and help a bit with the cleanup. By that I mean they're going to work twenty-four hours straight to fix every damage they have done while the rest of the population loos weight!"

Knights gave The King and Fake Link working tools, wood, and buckets. "I'm a King, I can just give you money." said The King. Fake Link reminded him that he spend it all on Xbox Live. "I told you to f**k off!"

"Not that at all, we're all dead! We are in heaven! God will not let us leave his kingdom." Brian started preaching the Bible without any care if everybody else cared, had time, or already read it enough. Quagmire finally stopped filming and cut Brian's nose with a sharp rock.

"Ow, why did you do that for!? My nose bleeding and …. Wait, spirits don't have blood." Brian thought about his blood. He finally realized that this is not heaven, nor was he in Hell. He slowly looked at everyone with his eyes widen. "Ohhhhhhhh my God!"

Peter and Quagmire started laughing their asses off. "You, you raging atheist! You believe that you're dead and just randomly prayed to something you don't believe in! I-I have it all on tape." laughed Quagmire as he raised the video camera up so Brian won't reach it.

After an hour of Brian hitting himself on a pole, Jozen was using his magic to bring everyone to the Green Eyes world. "You really saved us back there." complemented Sonic. "If it wasn't for your vacation from Meg, we could have all been killed!" said Brian.

Jozen looked around seeing everyone's smiling face. Jozen on the other hand didn't seem so happy. He looked kind of sad. "Thank you guys …."

The symbol of the Green Eyes appeared under them and it teleported them all the way back to the Green Eyes world, leaving everyone else cheering goodbye to them. What is in store for you heroes? What is going on with Jozen? What will Maskus do next? Tune in whenever for another chapter of _Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals!_

**End of Chapter**

Then the King showed up. "I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, get me some Dinner!"


	41. The Last Message of the Crystals

**Sorry for the late update, it's still holiday break. The wait will be worth it! This chapter will tell about a few things important and a secret will be revealed.**

**Chapter 41:** The Last Message of the Crystals

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

In the temple where they make their travels to other worlds, the heroes have appeared. After some nausea sickness, they walked out of the building and view the hidden city.

Link and Zelda were amazed by the green buildings and light producing crystals. Groose was also amazed, but the way he looked around was very odd. "This place ….. is beautiful."

Everyone was looking at Groose, which made Link remember the first time Groose landed on the surface. "If I could rename this place, it shall be called ….. Grooseland!"

"You mean like DisneyLand?" asked Peter.

(Cutaway Gag)

It DisneyLand; everything that looks like Mickey Mouse was replaced by Groose. There's statues, pictures, hidden images, and even characters of Groose, nothing but Grooses looking at you.

One character walked up to a kid. "Hi there, welcome to GrooseLand." said the Character staring at the kid. The kid became frighten by the Groose costume that he ran off screaming.

(End Cutaway)

"Ahhh, never mind!" yelled Groose.

After Groose was done sitting around starring at everything, they walked toward the Green Eyes Main temple to retrieve the next part of the prophecy. On the way, they met some of the Green Eyes who were very fond of Link's clothing. They also met the other worlders too like King Dedede, Don Patch, and Bella.

Sonic told Dedede that this is not the Link they know, Don Patch was mocking Grooses hair, and Zelda was not getting along with Bella. "I fell in love because he stares at me." said Bella. "….. o.k.?" said Zelda.

They walked inside the temple and head to the prophecy room. They found Peter and Padolm's families all together looking at something while snickering. "Father, we have returned, and we have the final Cross-Over Crystal."

Everyone turned around, looked at Brian, and started laughing. Brian looked and saw that they had a laptop. They were all watching a Youtube Video of Brian being a Jehovah Witness. "Oh come on! I thought I was in Hell! That place had lava and bats on fire!"

After they stopped laughing and Quagmire left to change his pants after peeing himself with laughter, they all got together to retrieve the part of the prophecy of the Green Cross-Over Crystal.

"As you may remember, we need to have the crystal's eye facing the carved glowing eye on the wall." Tremela reminded everyone. She let Link be the one to hold the eye steading. Link aimed the eye at the eye and waited for the pedestal to rise so they can place the crystal on there and the next part of the prophecy to appear from the crystal.

He waited ….. and waited … and waited …. And waited.

Link stood there for a while and found that the crystal was not responding. "Hey, how come it's not working?" asked Chris. Lady Tremela looked over the crystal. "I don't understand, the crystal should be working. What is wrong?"

Peter also looked over the crystal. "I think I know." He took the crystal and examined its glow. "Just as I thought." He then threw it on the ground, shattering it!

"Peter, what have you done!?" asked Lois. "You destroyed the Green Cross-Over Crystal!" yelled Padolm.

"No I didn't, I destroy this!" Peter showed everyone that the Green Cross-Over Crystal they had was not what they thought it was. Instead it was ….. an paper mashie with a flashlight inside.

Everyone was completely shocked by Peter's sudden discovery. "That was a fake?" asked Tremela. "Yes it was; I saw this trick back in my world. I believe that there is a paper mashie gnome that stole our real crystal."

While ignoring Peter's stupidity, Stewie was thinking to himself. "Maskus used that trick? Who knows what he could really be up to."

"Now how are we going to find the next chosen one?" asked Stella. "The Death Mask army is another step ahead of us, how can we beat them?"

Jozen, the one who retrieve the crystal from The King, was shaking. "I …. I failed." He immediately ran out of the room. "Hey where he's going?" asked Groose.

Padolm ran out of the room and watched Jozen running off. He asked Peter, Sonic, and Link what he was doing in Link's world. So they told him how he was relaxing from Meg, and how he manage to save the day by stopping the King's dinner attack and getting the crystal from him.

Padolm looked down the hallway sadly. "It's his birth mother all over again." Everyone asked what, but the Green Eye Chief turned quickly and said, "Please leave Jozen and me alone! This is a personal situation."

After he left, they all turned to Tremela and Rezuly for answers. The two looked at each other. "We know exactly what happened. We'll tell you all somewhere else, but it should be best if we leave Stewie and Stella out of this. This is a sad and gruesome story."

Meanwhile they could all hear The King's voice, "Scrub, Scrub, Scrub!" They turned and found Peter watching Youtube. "Hea hea hea hea, I found Youtube Poop! The King's washing all the floors in Skyloft."

(On Youtube)

The king is scrubbing the floors while Gaepora. "This sucks." Said the King. "You still have to fix everything down at the surface." Said Gaepora.

The King was getting real annoyed, so we made a plan to escape while Gaepora is distracted. "Look, it's Ganon!" shouted the King. "Who's Ganon?" asked Gaepora.

"Sh*t."

(Off youtube)

They all left, leaving Brian and Metal Sonic to watch Stewie and Stella. Metal and Brian was talking to Stewie while Stella was on the other side of the room, deep in her own thoughts.

"Stewie, did you know anything about this!?" asked Brian. "No I haven't I was only in that world once for a joke." Metal was staring at Stewie with his glowing red eyes. "_You must have something to say about your alliance with the Death Masks_."

"Wait, you know?" Stewie asked Metal. "_Yes, Mecha and Silver send me a message about your idea about Maskus. They too still believe what you say. Maskus is unlike any other villain I have ever witness_."

Stewie sigh and looked at Stella. "I really can't think right now. Maskus is a mystery and Stella is all alone. What's going on in her cute head?"

"This may have something to do with Jozen's dead mother." said Metal. Brian and Stewie jumped a bit. "Where did that come from?" asked Brian. "_I heard what Padolm said about his birth mother. It is likely that Rezuly is not his biological mother and his real one had dead._"

Knowing that this may be what the grown-ups are talking about, Stewie said to them that they should ask Stella what happened to Jozen's mother.

They walked to her and she greeted them softly. "_Kid, tell us about Jozen or else!_" shouted Metal. "Hold on their Robo-Hog! Not cool!" said Stewie.

"Hey Stella; Brian, Metal, and I were wondering what the grown-ups were talking about. Maybe why Jozen just ran off like that."

Stella looked at the three with a sad face. "I know exactly why. He feels like he had failed. Just like how he felt when the disease plagued us."

* * *

><p>"What's a plague?" asked Peter. Peter and the others were talking on a balcony. "That is when a disease has spread to multiple people. The disease that cursed us was called the Sleeping Sickness." said Rezuly. "It had killed many of us. Until we were saved by two doctors; but for Jozen, they had come too late." said Tremela.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean for Jozen? He still alive." said Brian. Stella looked away slightly. "There was two people left yet to be cured, but there was only enough for one more person. The one that gave it up to Jozen … was his mother.<p>

* * *

><p>"But aren't you his mom?" asked Chris. "Not really, I'm his stepmother. After his first mother died from the sleeping sickness, Chief Padolm chose me as his second wife soon after, and together we had a daughter we named Stella."<p>

"Wow, I bet Jozen blames himself for that!" said Peter. "Peter!" shouted Lois. "Hold on Lois, Peter may seem rough, but he is right." said Lady Tremela.

* * *

><p>"I was told that he just couldn't allow his mother just giving the medicine to him." said Stella.<p>

"I'm really sorry for that Stella." said Stewie. "Thanks, but it's been ten years since that. He had gotten over it and continued to still breath." said Stella.

Metal Sonic was being silent for the whole conversation. Brian noticed this and asked him what he thinks of this. "_I really do not care for this, but this happened one year before the Death Mask Army awakening_. _Did this outbreak lead the awakening? Also, you did not tell us about those doctors_."

* * *

><p>Lady Tremela and Rezuly were silent. "…. Everyone, we are about to tell you all about our three greatest tragedies."<p>

* * *

><p>Stella was also silent "…. I don't think I should tell you this." She said softly. Stewie looked into Stella's sad eyes. "You can tell us, it's just me, Brian, and Metal." Stella looked at Brian with a compassion, and Metal who's just leaning on the wall listening.<p>

"…It will be best." So Stella told them a story about how they were saved, and about disappearance.

"You know that we are a secretive race, no connection with other people. But there were two people that we had contact with. They were doctors and scientists, and very good people."

"A long time before the plaque, one of our people had saved their lives. After a while, our sacred treasure, the one that was used to defeat Mascasa and protects this city from the Death Masks, was stolen."

Stella walked over to the window. "The thief was a dark and evil man. He had killed many to get what he wants. He snuck into our Kingdom, killed some of us, just to steal what he thinks is just a treasure for the taking."

Stella turned around, remembering the tales she was told to her. "His name was La Sombra. In Spanish, that means _shadow_. He ran off with our treasure, but then the doctors took it back for us. They escaped from La Sombra, and brought us back our treasure."

"So who are they?" asked Stewie. "Their names ….. are Miles and Stella."

Stewie jumped at the last name. "Stella?!" Stella shook her head yes. "When I was born, I was named after her. They were a husband and wife, they were the one that created the medicine that cured us form the Sleeping Sickness."

Stewie then remembered his first time at the Temple of Mascasa. He remembered about Maskus asking psychotically. Those must be the two Maskus thought I was talking about. What does he has with them?"

Stella continued her story. "Later on they moved away from the world above to their home country, but one day they came back."

Stella was thinking about what was told to her. "They thought that a second outbreak had come upon us, but that was impossible. We have a special gift that when a disease strikes us and we are cured, we would be immune to that disease forever. … They never knew that."

"I don't really know much about what happened exactly, but deep within our caverns, an old temple collapsed into our kingdom and the surface was covered up, an icy breeze travel through our city. Later on Miles and Stella came to us from that direction. My people told them about the false news, and they immediately wanted to go back to that temple."

* * *

><p>"Before they left, I knew instantly knew what the temple was that had fallen deep in this world. So I had given them our sacred treasure for the evil that might have come. An evil that not even La Sombra can overcome!" said Lady Tremela.<p>

"_What sort of evil is this?_" asked Fi.

Tremela looked over at the Pyramid of Mascasa. "Remember what we told you about the Death Masks moving into that pyramid? Where do you think they originally live?"

"The Death Masks awoken during that?" asked Brian. "Yes, we have no idea what happened in their old temple. But we do know that only the Death Mask Army was awaken; not their Grand Master."

.

.

.

"And Miles and Stella were never seen again!"

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Zelda. Lady Tremela had a most depressing face. "We do not know. The only thing we saw two days later was La Sombra. He just ran out of the city. He didn't pay attention to anything except the guards. He escaped without saying a word."

"Did he have the treasure with him?" asked Monkey. Rezuly filled in. "He did not. We found it lying deep within the cavern near some Death Masks. They were obviously being repelled from it. That is all we know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you believe the Death Masks has anything to do with their disappearance<em>?" asked Metal. "That is a very hard question, we didn't see anything. It could have been them, or it could have been La Sombra." answered Stella.

Stewie was thinking very hard about all this. "Miles and Stella, the only one that could have seen something is the Death Masks themselves. They do seem as weak video game enemies, I should ask Master Maskus about this. He may not see this as any suspicion to him."

Stella was quite, but then she started shaking with anger. "Jozen …. He was completely hurt by Miles and Stella's disappearance! He even threatens anyone desecrating them just like what you did days ago Brian! The Death Masks will attack anyone on sacred grounds, and they will steal the Cross-Over Crystal!"

Seeing Stella furious at the Death Masks, Stewie came up with an idea. "I know just what to do! I'll go into the Pyramid of Mascasa and take the Cross-Over Crystal! Stella will be head over heels for me and who knows, maybe Chief Padolm while respect me. I don't know for sure about his anti-Non tan thing, but he can't ignore this!"

* * *

><p>"That was the saddest story I have ever heard." said Sonic. "I just can't imagine if anyone that saved me and my friends' lives just vanish like that." said Amy.<p>

Padolm walked onto the balcony and saw everyone. "Lady Tremala, have you seen Jozen anywhere?"

* * *

><p>Much later everyone returned to the prophecy room to decide what was to be done about the Cross-Over Crystal. Lois put Stewie to bed, which gave him the opportunity to head over to the Pyramid of Mascasa.<p>

He entered the temple and found that the villains were celebrating. He looked over at Maskus talking to Selim, Taslle, and Entity. In his hand, was the Green Cross-Over Crystal.

"There it is, when he leaves it alone, I'll just take it just. I'll be quicker than the Road Runner on meth."

(Cutaway Gag)

Wild E. Coyote is walking standing still looking for the Road Runner. All he felt was sudden bursts of wind. He looked down at his feet at some empty packages of meth. "Buddy, you're not you anymore." said the coyote being disappointed in his old rival.

"Drugs, they mess you up!"

(End Cutaway)

Maskus saw Stewie and greeted him. "Welcome Stewie, you must have already learned about my other paper mashie crystal!" Maskus was more joyful than usual. Stewie saw every villain and Death Masks looking at the real crystal. He walked over to Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Ghirahim to talk to them in private.

"So do you know how …. What the Hell are you?!" Stewie asked Ghirahim. "What do you know, another person who asked me that question. Why is my appearance seem unusual to these people and … is that infant talking normally?"

Mecha and Silver Sonic told Stewie what Maskus told them. "_Maskus told us that it was all Entity's doing_." Silver Sonic pointed at Entity who is talking to Maskus. "So who is he?" asked Stewie. "_You should see for yourself_." said Mecha.

Stewie walked over to Maskus and his cloaked friends. Entity turned his head toward Stewie and immediately stood back from him. "Whoa, did I do something bad?" asked Stewie. Maskus laughed and said, "Nothing at all, I just didn't tell my friend Entity all of our allies."

Maskus looked at the crystal's green eye. "All three crystals are in this world. Everything is going according to plan." He turned to Stewie and said, "If you excuse me, I have to do some very important things with this crystal." He walked out of the room with the crystal.

Everyone decided to turn in early for the night, but Stewie hid himself till everyone was asleep. He was given night vision goggles from Mecha and Silver Sonic.

All the lights were off, and only the Plasma Death Masks were awake roaming the halls. Stewie used his skills at spying to pass every Death Mask. He was looking for a light source that could lead to Maskus.

He came across a lite room and found Maskus. He appears to be sleeping while standing up. Noticing the Death Mask Master's weird sleeping position, he found the Green Cross-Over Crystal on a desk. He quietly walked over to it and found that Maskus had written a note.

"Looks like he had copy down the words written on the Cross-Over Crystal." thought Stewie while remembering that the inscription on the crystal tells how to release the immense power. "I really wish I could take the note too, but Maskus will go crazy with this gone too, well he will go crazy with the crystal gone too. What should I do?"

While thinking, he heard Maskus talking. "Instructions ….. immense power …. King of Terror." While still asleep, Maskus slowly moved one of his hands and reached toward Stewie. "Instructions … instructions."

Thinking quickly, Stewie handed the paper to Maskus, and he fell fully asleep again, clutching onto the paper. "That was close. Well this means I'll just take the crystal." Stewie picked up the glowing crystal and wrapped it around in a sheet to cover the glow.

While walking out, Stewie was thinking, "That was close, now I'll just get out of here and-" He then collided with someone. Stewie dropped the crystal and the person picked it up. "That was just my bouncy ball …. My _heavy_ bouncy ball."

The person was holding torch in his other hand. Stewie saw that it was Entity. Entity uncovered the Crystal and saw it glow. "Uh uh uh Maskus asked me to put it somewhere safe."

Entity looked at Stewie. "You don't trust Maskus at all, do you?" asked Entity. This was the first time he heard Entity speak. "I … I trust ….. wait a minute, I know that voice!"

Entity knew that Stewie was on to him too. Knowing that he could not do anything about it, he decided to lift up his hood and reveal himself to Stewie. "…..It's you, Jozen."

Jozen, son of the Green Eyes' Chief, the enemy of the Death Masks, is Entity; a servant to the Death Masks.

"How …. How?" Stewie look into Jozen's eyes. They were not angry, but sad. "Is this about your mother's death and the doctors disappearance?" asked Stewie.

Stewie knew he figured it out with Jozen's facial change. "Maskus promises that he can make this world better." He said. "After my mother's death and our heroes disappearance, I felt horrible. I can understand the nature in diseases, but … La Sombra."

Jozen looked over and saw a Plasma coming. He quickly hid the crystal under the sheet as the Plasma passes by. "I just know he had something to do with! Maskus promise that La Sombra will be punished for his crimes! Then he and the King of Terror will make the world paradise. Where my half-sister can be safe, and the dead will be honored …. Not replaced."

Stewie thought about how Padolm married Rezuly after Jozen's real mother's death. "I'm sorry about those. I really mean it, I'm evil too." Jozen looked at Stewie angrily. "I can see that now. You could have been acting like a spy. You could have just pretended to like Stella!"

Stewie began calming Jozen down. "Hold on there, I was a spy at first, but Brian told me that I join Maskus too soon. I just wanted help in world domination, but I don't know if Maskus is truly trustworthy. And what I saw, I can say he's hiding something. And your sister is hot, I mean cute for real!"

Stewie saw that Jozen was thinking. "You don't really trust him too?" said Stewie. "I … I."

"Entity….. Entity!" shouted Maskus. Hearing Maskus, Jozen handed Stewie the crystal. "Stewie, get out of here! I want you to just give the heroes the crystal without them knowing you took it. Padolm will execute you if he knows about your alliance!"

"Entity!" shouted Maskus.

"Hurry, there's not much time!" said Jozen.

Stewie immediately left. "Jozen, I hope that you will see that Maskus is not what he appears to be." said Stewie.

When Stewie was gone, Maskus walked to Jozen. "Entity, the Green Cross-Over Crystal is gone! … Did Stewie do what I had hoped for?" asked Maskus. "He sure did, now we don't have to deliver it ourselves."

"Good, all I really needed was just one Cross-Over Crystal to show me where the, you know what, is at. I had no other uses for the Crystals to be in our clutches yet. Just as long as they are in this world, my master plan for the Death Mask's paradise will soon be realized."

Maskus notice that Jozen was silent. He was still thinking about Stewie telling him about Maskus. "Yes, we will make the worlds paradise!"

"Good, now why don't you get a good night sleep! We have big plans to go through! When the heroes retrieve the next message, it will be a matter of time before they figure out where they need to go."

At the main temple of the Green Eyes; Peter, Sonic, and Link were sitting stools in the prophecy room. They were trying to come up with an idea to get the Crystal back. "This will not be easy, Maskus will have his whole army waiting for us." said Sonic.

Link shook his head yes. Fi appeared and said, "_Also with the other Death Mask Masters fully repaired._" Peter stood up and said, "I have an idea, for we ….. say does anyone know how that hold broken Death Mask returns here and get fix thing?"

"Uhhhhh not now Peter, we need that crystal back." said Sonic. "Oh yeah, how about we go to the pyramid while we pretend to deliver a pizza? Once the Death Masks bring it in, they'll eat the pizza, take a dump, and fall asleep. Then when the night guards are out, we give them pizza. They will eat it, take a dump, and go back to work. Next we get wasted."

Link sighed at Peter. "After we get wasted, we'll fall asleep and enter into Maskus's dream to tell him that he just won a year supply of butter."

"Peter, this is not the time for jokes!" said Sonic. Sonic stood up and walked to the exit. "I'll run around the pyramid to see how many guards there are. We can come up with a better plan."

When Sonic enter the hallway, he notice something rolling by. He walk to it and couldn't believe his eyes. "Is this the Green Cross-Over Crystal?!" He picked it up and checked to see if it was another fake. "This is the real deal! Hey guys, come check this out!"

Everyone ran to Sonic and saw his discovery. "The real Crystal, you have done it!" cheered Tremela. Everyone began cheering, but Sonic stopped them. "I just found this on the ground, I didn't get this back."

Then Stewie came walking by whistling. "Hey how's it going ooooooooh the crystal! How on Earth did you get the glowing rock back?" asked Stewie while trying to act.

They all ran back into the prophecy room to get the last message. The one that could tell them about their fourth chosen one.

"This is going to be sweet! We three are awesome, one more of us and we'll be invisible!" said Peter. "That's, invincible Peter. But I'm not complaining!" said Sonic.

Link lined the crystal's eye to the one on the wall and from the crystal the message came out and was shown on the wall. "This is it everyone, the next chosen one will be revealed here." Tremela began reading the message of the prophecy. "Hmmmmm; very interesting."

She turned to everyone and told them what is said. "This does not describe the last chosen one at all. But it say that to gain the knowledge of the last hero's identity, the chosen ones and their company must enter a temple within this hidden world. One chosen hero will lead the others to that temple. There you will be given knowledge of the hero and the three coin shards!"

Both Chris and Meg took out their pieces. "You mean these?" they asked. "Yes, they serve a purpose in the prophecy!" She looked at the shards. "We only need one more piece. If anyone sees this, please bring it here at once!"

While everyone was talking, Peter was thinking to himself. "One chosen hero will lead the others to the temple. Maybe it means me and the temple was the one I found when I first met Gorko. Aaaaaaah I'll tell them about it in three days. I'm exhausted."

Stewie looked around at everyone. "I still can't believe that Jozen is Entity! Now how's it going to be like here. We know each other's secret, he may not like this and get me away from his hot half-sister!" While thinking, Chief Padolm asked Stewie, "Didn't you fell asleep a while ago? You better not have been doing something that I forbid!"

Trying not to look suspicious, Stewie said, "Oh I was ….. uhhhhh." But then Jozen came into the room. Everyone became silent seeing Jozen. "I'm back everyone!" said Jozen happily. He walked over to his father. "Stewie was up because he felt bad for me and thought he could cheer me up. He gave me a good talk and now I'm feeling a lot better, right Stewie!"

Jozen winked at Stewie. "Uhh that's right!" the infant said. Stella walked over to Padolm. "Well then, that was very thoughtful of you Stewie." Said Padolm Stella even smiled at Stewie. "You did that for Jozen? How ….. kind!"

Stewie blushed a bit. "Well its way past my bed time!" Jozen picked Stewie up. "I'll take him to his room. This little guy looks tired."

So Jozen took Stewie to his crib, where Stewie's android was taking his place still. "_Snore, snore, wet dream_." Stewie kicked the robot out. "I have to say, you really saved me there." said Stewie. "So …. how's things?"

Jozen lend on the wall. "Well Stewie, I was thinking about what you said back there. I may not think that Maskus will lie to me, but don't worry about you. Even if you're evil, I'll make sure you won't end up like the other villains will."

Stewie stood up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Stewie, in a few days, Maskus will want you and the other villains that had joined him to retrieve something _powerful_. Once you get it, a trap will be set for you! I'll follow you guys in and get you out at the right time!"

"But what about the other villains; Mecha, Silver Sonic, Wario, and that gay clown who's going to me the center of my nightmares?" asked Stewie. Jozen looked out the hallway to see if anyone's coming. "It's not up to me, but maybe you could do something for them. No matter if you warned them about the trap, they might still be loyal to Maskus."

Jozen walked over to Stewie. "I know you're evil, but you don't seem purely evil at all. Maybe you could have a chance with my sister, I trust you."

He walked to the doorway. "And Stewie, be careful." Jozen walked away.

Stewie lay in his crib and took out Rupert. "Rupert, Jozen's Entity, and he have my back. But will he leave Maskus's army? Maskus is very persuasive, and Jozen has a really sad back story with his dead mother and those missing doctors, Miles and Stella. He won't be easy to leave like I did. I just hope he will make it out alright."

He continued to lay in his crib, thinking about something else. "There is just one more thing that's bothering me Rupert. Maskus had Jozen join him for his army. The question is; why does Maskus need Jozen?"

**End of Chapter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter appeared again ….. holding a gun aT ME! "I know exactly what the next chapter is going to be! Just Hanging Around Part 3! The first one I met that evil Ask That Guy With The Glasses, the second one was funny, but it had Meg and the Twilight people in it! I'm sure that the next one is boring! I bet we focus all on Stella like her good deeds and all."

Wait hold on Peter! "Na uh, I'm going to blow your brains our mister narrator!" Peter aimed the gun at my head. Please Peter, the next one involves an assassin!

Peter lowered the gun. "You serious? No character development?" Peter, the last to didn't really have that stuff at all anyways, just a bit about Jozen and Stella in the first. I promise that the next one will not involve love, or you getting in an awful situation.

"Well o.k. then." Peter left. Oh my God that was close. I guess I'll just remind you all the questions you are already thinking. Who is the last chosen one? Will Stewie be able to save all the villains? Will Chief Padolm know Stewie's alliance? Will Stella fall for Stewie? What does Maskus want the villains to get? And why does Maskus need Jozen?

Tune in whenever for another chapter of _Peter, Sonic , and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals._


	42. Just Hanging Around, part 3

**Chapter 42**: Just Hanging Around Part 3

At the Pyramid of Mascasa; Maskus was having a meeting with the other Death Mask Masters, the three cloaked spies, and the villains. Maskus was not in a good mood at all.

"Stewie, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, Ghirahim, and Wario. From the prophecy it tells that the Great Battle that I had told you all about is in the near future. The Death Mask population is very high, but I wanted more varieties of soldiers. That is why I wanted you all and any other villain that had entered this world from their Cross-Over Crystal to join me. But … you five are all that I have!"

Maskus began breathing heavily. "There were hardly any villains that joined us! First that half-angel guy refused to get a haircut, the murderer in that white _Halloween_ mask refuse to say a word, I had no idea what that claw guy looks like, and those damn tomatoes kept rolling over us!"

"And that fat penguin, King Dedede, only wants to steal food. What a fatty!" laughed Wario.

Maskus was throwing a fist while punching the walls. Selim, Taslle, and Entity (who was revealed as Jozen) tried calming him down. "Easy Master, you'll cause this whole building to collapse!" said Selim. Maskus punched the wall one last time, which caused a rock to fall and Selim's head. "…. Sorry Selim."

Maskus took a seat and began breathing slowly. "When I interrupted the Cross-Over Crystal we originally have, I was hoping for something better than this."

"Well what's wrong with us?!" asked Stewie who's feeling offended. "_You have the Badniks with you_." said Mecha and Silver Sonic. "And my wonderful army of Bokoblins!" said Ghirahim.

Master Aracandous and Pidger looked at the villains. "You have proven to be quiet useless fighting off the chosen ones scum!" said Aracandous. "THEY CAN EASILY PUMMEL YOUR PUNY ARMY!" said Pidger. Master Quetzalcoatl joined in. "We need sssssssssolders that can withsssstand The Green Eye People!"

"Oh looks who's talking Mr. I Died in Seconds … Twice!" said Stewie. "How dare you inssssssult me! I haven't even warmed up yet." said Quetzalcoatl. "Oh bring it on! I'll go Robo-Stewie on your ass!"

As the villains and Death Masks were arguing, #52 decided to calm them all down. "Now hold on everyone. Master Maskus will not like this on bit!" Then Stewie blasted #52 into pieces. "Not now you Heartless rip-off!"

The Death Mask Master starred at Stewie. "Heartless …. Knock-offs!?" They began to charge at each other. But then someone called out. "You are all idiots!"

The voice was not familiar to them. They looked around to see the one speaking. "All you are doing is bittering between each other. Not focusing on the real enemy."

Maskus was impressed by the stranger's words. "You are indeed right. Now where are you?" They looked around and found a shadowy figure standing at the doorway.

"The Heroes are your main problem. If I were you, I'll hire someone to take care of them, permanently!" Selim, Taslle, and Entity looked at each other. "I don't like this at all." said Entity. Selim and Taslle nodded in agreement. "We do not want the heroes dying, nor any Green Eyes." They both said.

The person laughed. "Well how about I injure them bad enough that they can't even fight?" The Death Mask Masters looked at one another. "What's your skill rodent?" asked Aracandous. "My skills? Well my background will remain secret, but I have taken out many people."

"Well you do sound like a master, but we all must know who you are." said Maskus.

The person laughed again. "I am known by many names. I am considered a menace to many, some a hero; while others will only laugh from insanity. I have endured pain for beyond any of you can understand. I am the ruthless, cunning, and viscous terrorist in the entire world."

The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. "My name is … Achmed The Dead Terrorist!"

"….Oh my God he's adorable!" said Stewie.

With no description of Achmed needed, Maskus walked to him to see the terrorist for himself. "You seem short for a dead man!"

Feeling insulted, Achmed yelled out. "It's not funny!" The villains and Death Masks began laughing. "You're sssssssssupossssed to be a terrorissssssssst?" said Quetzalcoatl. "You look like a prey after I'm done with it." laughed Aracandous.

The other villains were snickering. "He looks like a Halloween decoration." said Stewie. "I may have underestimated some people before, but I without any doubt think this man can fight a simple mut!" laughed Ghirahim.

Achmed was getting real angry at everyone. "Hey I'm a good terrorist! I blew up a man!" Entity asked, "Does that include you?" Achmed then yelled out at Entity. "Silence, I keel you!" He jumped at Entity, but Maskus grabbed the Terrorist and pinned him to the floor. "Uhhh I mean I heel you from … chicken pox."

Maskus starred at Achmed with his flashing green eyes. Maskus was reading his mind. "Hmmmmmm, you do seem very trust worthy to handle the task."

"What?!" shouted everyone.

Selim and Taslle ran to Maskus. "Have you gone madder!" asked Selim. "I won't allow that!" said Taslle while pounding her fists.

Maskus turned to his friends. "Listen, I'm sure he'll just injure the heroes like he promise." Maskus turned back to Achmed. "Right?"

Achmed stood up and said, "Yes sir! I will go to the hidden city and do what you say." He then walked out of the room.

Stewie walked over to Maskus and said, "Are you sure about this guy? … Oh crap I killed Scouter #52!" Then #52's pieces fell on Stewie. He looked up and saw a large emerald floating above.

"That's the Death Mask's checkpoint. Just letting you know that." said Maskus. Stewie sigh. "I swear this fanfiction is getting more and more like a videogame each chapter." Then one of #52's fingers scratched Stewie.

Meanwhile in the hallway; Achmed was laughing to himself. "Those infidels! They have no idea that I'm not just going to hurt the heroes, but I'm going to keel all of them! Then I'll finally get my seventy-two virgins that I was getting too tired of waiting for them in the mail like Bin Laden promised."

Achmed made his way into The Hidden City. There he saw all the Green Eyes doing their daily activities. "Look at all of them, how dare they not agree with non-freedom! Disagreeing with a dictator is punishable by death!"

So Achmed moved into his first project. He found Lois and Bonnie doing the dishes. "They will be my first victoms." He slowly walked over to the bucket of water. "I'll put this deadly acid in the water. The merchant who sold me this said that it will eat any material in the world!"

Achmed poured in the acid and ran off to hide. "Heh heh heh, and now those used up wives will burn!" Lois then put a pile of clothes in the bucket to wash them. She washed everyone and was not getting burned by the acid.

"What the Hell?" asked Achmed. He looked at the bottle of the acid that eats everything. "The acid that eats everything is a common compound called water. Now you know, and knowing is half the battle! G.I. Joe!

"Son of a Bitch!"

After his first project was a failure, he moved on with his second project. He found a group of kids being entertained by Ask That Guy With The Glasses. He was doing a puppet show with his pipe and hand. "You are a loser; please kill yourself and give me your wife's number."

Achmed saw the kids and took out a bomb. "These kids will just think that this bomb is a black ball. They will kick it around long enough for the bomb to explode!" Achmed lit the bomb and pushed it to one of the kids. The kids fell for Achmed trick and they began kicking it around.

TGWTG got jealous at the bomb. He picked it up and started yelling at it. "How dare you! You don't know who I am, what I've been through, and how many gorillas I was going to gas!"

He kicked it high in the air, and it landed right next to Achmed.

(Boom)

Achmed was thrown right into a wall and his bones scattered.

"Son of a Bitch!"

For his third project; he came across Joe Swanson yelling at some troubling teenagers. "I know; I'll push that wheelchair guy off. Juvenile delinquents will beat the crap out of him to death just like in nature!"

Achmed walked behind Joe and started pushing, and failing his plan. "Come on you lousy legless cop, move!" Joe heard Achmed's insult. "You bitch!" He grabbed Achmed and started beating the crap out of him.

"How dare that skeleton say those awful words, do you need help teaching this man a lesson?" asked the teenagers. "Hey I thought you were delinquents?" asked Achmed. "We were up until Joe told us the errors of our ways." So they all started punishing Achmed.

"Son of a Bitch!"

After Achmed escaped Joe, he started is fourth project. He came across a swimming hole where Chris was trying to push Sonic in the water. "Come one, the water will feel warm quicker this way!" said Chris. "I can't swim Chris, and I hate getting wet!" yelled Sonic.

Achmed pushed a tank of piranhas into the swimming hole. "These piranhas will devour the Hedgehog's flesh!" said Achmed.

Chris picked up Sonic and was going to throw him in. "Don't be a baby Sonic!" Achmed was laughing. "This can't fail now!"

Then Amy Rose came and stomped on Chris's feet, which caused him to let Sonic go so Amy will catch him in her arms. "Sonic will not going swimming!" She then pushed Chris in the hole while she carries Sonic away as he tries escaping.

"Well at least the fat kid will die!" said Achmed happily.

The piranhas were swimming strait toward Chris. "Oh oh, I made the water warm." Then all the piranhas died.

"Son of a Bitch!"

His fifth project; Achmed found Link and Zelda talking. "I know what to do! I'll disguise myself as a sales man and sell them chocolates, which are really bombs!"

He put on a moustache and a suit and walked to them. "Lovely day, isn't it? Why not have some.." But Link thought that Achmed was a Stalfos and swung his sword at him. Achmed shattered to pieces.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Sixth project; Achmed came across Chief Padolm talking to Quagmire. The chief seemed very annoyed by Quagmire. "How much longer to I have to sit next to this kind of person?" He thought in his head.

"That skinny guy looks horny and the other guy looks pissed. I know just what to do to get close enough to stab them." Achmed put on another disguise, as a woman!

"Hello boysssss!" said Achmed acting like a tramp. Seeing Achmed, Quagmire said, "Ewwwwwwww!"

Being offended, Achmed yelled, "Hey this is high quality carpet. I'm renting it for a good price!" Achmed came closer to the two. "What do you want?" asked Padolm. Quagmire answered his question. "She's an ugly hooker! She wants to sell us sex!"

Achmed gasped, "I was talking about these carpets!" He showed them actual carpets. "They look great in your living room!"

"Oh, sorry about that." apologized Quagmire. Achmed forgive him and said, "Well that's fine, we're all men here." Hearing Achmed, who they thought was a woman, calling herself a man. They immediately ran off.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Seventh plan; Achmed found Stella sitting with some friends. "Was Osama o.k. with killing kids? I don't think so. Well at least that other plan failed."

He tried coming up with a plan. "Aha, I'll blow up their dollies… wait since I'm a dummy, will this cause a Dolly vs. Dummy war? Will the dummy see the dollies as unworthy and try wiping them out? Will the dolly discover nuclear weapons first? Will we make cartoons that are meant for portraying each other with stereotypes?"

"Son of a bitch!"

Eight plan; Achmed followed Peter in a dark alley. "Now this plan will work for sure. I won't get hurt or anything. I have hired someone. He is at the exit of the alley. Once Peter reaches there, my employee will keel him!"

Achmed took out a walky talky. "Bubba J, are you ready?"

Bubba J answered. "Yes I am! I'm here holding an ax and drinking beer!" Achmed answered back. "Well don't forget to keel Peter Griffin!"

Achmed watched Peter walking closer to Bubba J. "O.K. Bubba J, he's close enough, now SWING!"

He waited for a sound of blood splattering everywhere and people screaming, but he did not hear anything. "Hey Bubba J, you're supposed to be keeling him! …. Bubba J … Bubba J ….. BUBBA J…..?!"

At the other end of the alley, Peter Griffin is drinking beer with Bubba J. "Boy I'm sure glad that ATGWTG isn't the only person with beer!" said Peter as he drinks and laugh with Bubba J.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Ninth plan; Achmed found Zelda and Link walking by while Groose was working on some gadgets. He saw Groose being jealous at Link. "I know, I'll tell that muscle man that the elf girl likes him. Then he'll fight the green guy with the pointy hat!"

Achmed walked over to Groose. "Pssssssst; I heard that the elf girl likes you." Groose looked at Achmed and yelled out, "Ahhhhhhhh Skeleton!" Groose picked up his gadget, which was an automatic hammer, and smashed Achmed to pieces.

"I was smashed into pieces before, and I'm not giving up yet!" said Achmed as he was taking out his cell phone to call Bubba J to fix him up. Fi then popped out and said to Achmed. "_You're batteries in you communication device is depleted_."

"Son of a Bitch!"

Tenth plan; he found Metal Sonic standing around. Seeing his glowing red eyes, Achmed said. "I think I should find something less scary to keel."

He turned around and found Brian. "Ah good, I'll just.." But then Brian took Achmed and buried him.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Eleventh plan; he found a certain yellow sponge having a tea party. "Well if it isn't Nickelodeon's favorite sponge who's cartoons are aging more terrible than The Simpsons, and the sponge been around half as long as The Simpsons."

He took out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look. "Is he having a tea party with a gay porn magazine!?"

At the table, the sponge is pouring fake tea for the magazine. "Bahahahahaha, you sure love tea Mr. Magazine! Bahahaha bahahahah bahahahaha!"

Achmed looked around and saw an angry mob of the Green Eyes marching toward the sponge. "I know, I'll stick a piece of dynamite in the sponge's head. When it blows, then they too will blow! Ah ah ah!"

The mob took the sponge, tied him to a post, and they marched away. Achmed was so excited at seeing one of his plans actually working, that he decided to follow them to see the explosion. "What can go wrong?"

He followed the mob outside of the city, and the Green Eyes but him up on an altar. "Who are those infidels praying this time?"

Achmed then see a dark portal, and out came Master Maskus. "You called me over from an important viewing just to sacrifice this piece of cheese?" Achmed shrieked in shock. "Oh no, I'm screwed!"

Maskus then notice something sticking out of the sponge's head. "Is that mold? Wouldn't be surprising by the way he looks and act." He took out the think he thought was mold and found that it was dynamite. "What the He-"

(BOOM)

The dynamite had blown up in Maskus's hand, leaving the sponge and the Green Eyes safe. "Achmeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

Twelfth plan; Achmed was sitting around thinking of what to do next. He then saw Jozen walking by. "Wasn't he with the Death Masks? Aaahh must have been some other guy." So he followed him at Other World Side of the city to a Pokemon Center.

He looked through the back window with a stick of dynamite. "I'll just throw this in when I see him and boom!" Jozen came in with two Nurse Joys. Achmed starred at the nurses. "Hmmmmm, I bet they're virgins."

They walked to a glass case with Jozen's pet anaconda. "So how's my pet been doing?" Jozen asked joyfully.

"This guy my not be a pokemon; but it was nothing." said one Nurse Joy. "And you have a fine snake." said the other Nurse Joy. "Well then, I have to say it's rare to find women who are interested in reptiles." said Jozen being flirty.

"Screw my plan!" said Achmed while cutting the dynamite's rope with a knife. He continued to spy through the window.

"So Jozen, seeing anyone?" asked the two Nurse Joy. Jozen answered no, which got Achmed excited. "If I hadn't blown up my Johnson, he would be getting hard!"

While Achmed watched the nurses and Jozen flirting with each other and checking each other out, someone yelled at him. "Hey skeleton, get out of the F**king WAY!"

Achmed turned around and found Meg with a bazooka. "Time to go bye-bye nurseys and snakey!" Achmed jumped out of the way and Meg fired a rocket just before the Nurses were about to sit on Jozen's lap. Jozen quickly used his dark magic and form a greenish, blackish, energy shield to protect the Nurse Joys and his anaconda.

Jozen saw Meg out the window. He became so pissed that he summoned dark hands to attack her. She ran away screaming, and so did Achmed and the Nurse Joys.

Jozen immediately calmed down and rid of the hands before anyone sees. He walked up to a wall and repeatedly banged his head.

"Son of a Bitch!" said Achmed and Jozen.

Achmed was pissed. "This had gone long enough! No more hiding and planning; now I'm going on a full scale attack!" Achmed laughed evilly. "It is time for my thirteenth plan!

Meanwhile at the other side of the city, Monkey was sitting on a bench feeling miserable. Chris walked by and asked what's wrong.

"Well Chris; I kind of feel useless." He sighed while looking down. Chris asked why. "Well you see, everyone has a purpose here. Your dad and his friends are doing adventures, Bruce is working with Tremela on the prophecy, Joe's a guard, Meg had that job with the sun guy and jelly man, Stewie's always somewhere else, and you found something important, and even your mom and Bonnie are teaching dance classes."

(Cutaway Gag)

Lois and Bonnie are teaching the Green Eyes about the Russian Kicking dance. As they danced, Joe Stalin's minions came. "Hey you're not worshiping Stalin!"

They started whipping everyone there.

(End Cutaway)

As Monkey feels depressed, they both heard screaming. "What's going on?!" asked Chris. They saw fire coming from several buildings away. "Looks like trouble, come on!" said Monkey.

They ran to the mayhem and found the one causing the destruction. It was Achmed the Dead Terrorist. He is operating a Storm Trooper Leg robot. Yeah I don't really know Star Wars that much.

"This is for deciding to be infidels!" yelled Achmed as he fires lasers everywhere. While everyone fled, Monkey and Chris was watching the horrors. "Oh no, someone has to do something!" cried Chris.

Monkey remembered that the top can open on the robot. Knowing that he has the skill for climbing, he ran up to the robot while dodging every laser.

"Oh if it isn't a Monkey, who I bet is an infidel!" Achmed tried stomping on Monkey. After almost being crushed, Monkey managed to hop onto the foot.

"Hey let go you pervert!" Achmed tried shaking Monkey off, but he kept on climbing. He climbed onto the top and was about to open it. "Oh I don't think so." Achmed pressed a button and the dead was spinning out of control.

Monkey held on for dear life, still trying to open the hatch. "Come on, just a little farther." With enough stamina and courage, Monkey was able to get inside and the head stopped spinning.

Monkey and Achmed the Dead Terrorist starred at each other. Monkey sprang at Achmed to tear his flesh like a chimpanzee would. Monkey then noticed that Achmed had no flesh.

"Heh heh heh, you can't keel me, I am already dead! As you can see, I have no flesh of any kind!" Monkey then asked, "What about your eye balls?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh those are just your imagination." Not fooling Monkey, he started tearing at Achmed's eyes. From the battle in the control room, the robot was accidently moved toward a building. The robot collapsed as everyone gathered around it.

"Oh no, Monkey, are you o.k.?" cried out Chris. Then out of the hatch, Monkey came out with the beaten Achmed. Everyone began cheering for Monkey. "Hooray for Monkey, hooray for Monkey!" They picked Monkey up and started throwing him up into the air.

Meanwhile, Achmed was crying. "I am a complete failure as a Terrorist! I blew myself up by accident, my son's a disgrace to me, an old guy scares the crap out of me, I didn't keel anybody today; and to top it all off, I work for a ventriloquist!"

As Achmed cried, everyone was feeling sorry for Achmed. Lois came up to him and picked him up like a baby. "Oh don't feel bad, we don't think you're a failure." said Lois. "Really, you doooooo?"

Then everyone came to Achmed, "Yeah you manage to get us excited!" said Sonic. "We can sell house insurance!" said Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. "I'm going to make a puppet show starring you in it!" said ATGWTG. "I got drunk with a dummy!" said Peter. "Which dummy?" asked Bubba J. "I now know my invention works!" said Groose. "Hey you're that drag queen from earlier!" said Quagmire.

Achmed looked around all the people caring for him. "Ah thanks everyone. You know what, being a terrorist doesn't sound that important anymore. Maybe I'll get a job as a politician and actually do a good job!"

Everyone began cheering, but then Lois accidently dropped Achmed into pieces.

"Son of a Bitch, I keel you all!"

Meanwhile in the air, a Buzz Bomber was spying at everyone. Back at the Pyramid of Mascasa, the villains were watching all of Achmed plans, and they were laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God, that was hilarious!" said Stewie. "I….I'm a gonna pee!" laughed Wario. "I haven't seen a fool like that in decades!" said Ghirahim. "_Humor emotion not found_." said Mecha and Silver Sonic.

Even the Death Masks and spies were laughing. "I can see why you hired this guy." Taslle said to Maskus. "He'ssssss a failure from the sssssstart!" laughed Quetzalcoatl. "Thanks for my power of mind, I learned about his comedic side. This was a good thing to use to calm everyone's nerves." said Maskus. "But I'm still angry at that sponge incident!"

Then the Buzz Bomber looked upon Monkey. He was searching through the Leg Robot. "How did he get fuel for this thing here?" Monkey looked into the tanks and found something being used as fuel. He took it outside and saw that it was the third piece of the coin!

"Hmmmmmmmm, what was this thing for again?" asked Monkey while forgetting about what Chris has and what Tremela told him. He then started using it to scratch his back.

Maskus was viewing this. "Excellent, now all the three pieces are found. Soon, very soon, the chosen ones will be on their way… The way to Grand Master Mascasa!"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: On my profile, I have put up a poll. It is about if you guys want another Childhood Hating Parody. I'll promise if you guys want one, I'll tone down on the violent and sex.**


	43. Betrayal on the Villains

**Chapter 43:** Betrayal on the Villains

"**Hello, Peter Griffin here! I'm on air today to suggest to you all to listen to Paper Mario's **_**Crystal Palace **_**theme during this chapter."**

**(Everyone starts making fun of Peter.)**

"**Damn it Godzilla2915! You had me do this so you won't look like the nerd! F**k you!**

At the Prophecy room of the Pyramid of Mascasa; Stewie, Mecha, Silver Sonic, Wario, and Ghirahim are waiting for Maskus. They were told about an important mission that is vital for their future of ruling their worlds.

All the villains were waiting patiently, not thinking anything big. But Stewie on the other hand, he couldn't keep a clear mind.

"Jozen, brother of Stella and the son of the possible racist Chief, working for their enemy." A few days ago, Entity had revealed himself as Jozen to Stewie. Stewie can still recall about Jozen's warning. Maskus will try and pull something on their mission.

"I still can't believe that Jozen will work for Maskus. I don't know what Maskus promise him, but why will Jozen do this. Heck, Stella hates the Death Masks! I sure hope Jozen knows what he's doing. Like how Fred wish he knew what he was doing while signing a contract with Nickelodeon."

(Cutaway Gag)

Internet celebrity Fred is talking to someone from Nickelodeon. "Now all you need to do is sign here." Fred asked, "So I'll do one movie, and that all? I want this to be my final video." The guy then said, "Why yes …. Yes it is!" He started laughing evilly.

(End Cutaway)

Out in the hallway, Maskus and Jozen were watching the villains. "Look at them all, they still believe that they will get exactly what they wanted." said Maskus. "Stewie on the other hand is the only one that truly thinks we will betray them. He can either be a threat or another tool for us."

Maskus looked at the other villains. "Mecha and Silver Sonic believe Stewie's words about us. But Ghirahim have full confidence in us, and Wario only wants that retched pay!"

Jozen looked over to Stewie. "Please be careful." Maskus notice Jozen being worried. "Relax Entity, the infant will be fine. Trust me."

The two walked into the room to greet the villains. "Greetings my allies, I have called you here for the important mission you all need to achieve." He walked toward a part of the prophecy on the wall. "As to your knowledge, The Death Masks are planning to use this immense power that came into our world in order to release Grand Master Mascasa."

He turned around. "Now answer this question, where do you think the immense power is now?" The villains thought for a moment. "You want us to go retrieve the power?!" asked Ghirahim. Maskus laughed a bit. "In a way, yes. Long time ago, the power you all know about was used inside a special weapon, a weapon that has the power of destruction to us. The weapon itself was lost long ago, but the power source is still around."

He led everyone outside. He pointed over to another temple that can bearably be seen. "You may not see it, but over to where I am pointing is a temple that we used to call our home. That temple used to be above the surface; but nine years ago, some mortals came into that temple. One of them had caused something that made the temple collapsed into this land. The Temple itself is only one floor, but also contain countless of bottom floors. Somewhere deep down is the power I want you all to get for me."

"I don't believe this, Maskus actually want use to get the immense power for him, the power that the Green Eyes warned us about that could awaken Mascasa! Maskus must be high to actually trust us to get that!" Stewie thought to himself.

"Remember the story about the immense power and the goddesses? The power I want you to get is trapped within a force shield created by the Cross-Over Crystals. When created, it was said that nothing from this world can penetrate it, and where did you all come from?"

All the villains looked at each other. "What an excellent loop hole. Those goddesses must be more foolish than that pathetic Goddess Hylia!" laughed Ghirahim.

"Yes, you all are not from this world, thus you can destroy it. Once you retrieve the power, head back to me and we will prepare for the Great Battle!"

The villains will meet Maskus at the Death Masks' old temple. They looked around and saw the old pictures of what may be Mascasa. They saw how horrifying the images are from the people burning and being eaten.

Stewie began crying. "They're scary!" He hid behind Wario. "Make them go away!"

Maskus led them inside. There they sway a huge dome room. There was a door at the other side. "Everyone, this temple has two pathways in here." said Maskus. The villains only see the one door.

"You lie!" said Wario. Maskus motioned his hands to settle Wario down. "Now don't be impatient. The way to the power is not going to be easy!"

Maskus then walked to the center of the room. He told everyone to stand back and he moves his arms. "Tal co muse esto detro Nantocku!" from the words spoken by Maskus, the floor beneath him suddenly opened! The villains looked down and saw an old circular stair case.

"Down there is the power I want you all to get for me. If you are successful, then I'll award you all!" He floated to them and told them where they need to go. "Many parts of the temple were destroyed nine years ago. But the way to the power is still intact. All you really need to do is watch out for traps and monsters."

"Monsters?!" asked Stewie nervously. "Yes, the animals that live in these caverns have also made this temple at home. But that will not be a problem to you all!"

The villains looked down at the stairs again before heading down. But Stewie looked at the other door. "Maskus, what's behind that door?" Maskus looked over it. "That way is a newly built by someone." When Stewie asked who, Maskus answered, "Only an nobody Stewie … only a nobody."

At the villains climbed down and Maskus left, someone was spying through the door. "Three villains make their way to the old temple, filled with death. No matter what they do now, they are doomed by the army that desire rule, as said in the prophecy." said the person in a weak voice.

The villains walked down the stairs, all they saw were the remains of statues and pictures. They also notice how most the temple was, luckily glowing fungi was able to grow here. They suddenly came to the bottom, which appeared to by rocks blocking the deeper part.

"Hey I thought Maskus said that the way will be o.k.?!" said Wario while pounding his fists. While Ghirahim looked around the place, Stewie was talking to the Sonic robots. "So you guys still think what I believe?" asked Stewie. "_Positive, Maskus is very likely to betray us_." said Silver Sonic. "_He even told us the way was open_." said Mecha.

The three looked over to Ghirahim still looking around. "So did any of you tell Ghirahim there what we believe?" asked Stewie. "_Negative_." They both said. "Well I think he should know too, no matter how disturbing he looks. Well he's not as disturbing as when Charlie Sheen was over for dinner."

(Cutaway Gag)

Charlie Sheen was at the dinner table with the Griffins. He was only breathing heavily with his eyes twitching and his skin peeling. "Soooo what's up with you?" asked Peter.

"I just smoked something." said Charile quickly. "Pot?" asked Peter. "I don't remember. All I know that it was in the bathroom."

Everyone started thinking what he could have smoked. "Oh sorry, that was me! I ate at a butcher place that uses pink slime. Then I took a dump." said Peter.

(End Cutaway)

Ghirahim was looking at a wall with carvings of two Scouters facing each other. Stewie walked over to him and asked, "Hey Ghiry, I was wondering something." Ghirahim ignored Stewie and called out to the Sonic robots. "Mecha, Silver; I need your strength!"

The two came over and the Demon Lord instructed them to try pulling the Scouter carvings away from each other and discovered a secret passage way. "This place is far well predictable. This will be an easy task to please Maskus."

"You sure really trust Maskus." said Stewie. Ghirahim looked at him suspiciously. "I sense some doubt in your voice infant!" Stewie shift his eyes quickly. "I-I was just wondering if you think about Maskus."

They all entered the passage way, but from under the steps, something was watching them.

While traveling through the secret tunnel, Stewie was telling Ghirahim that Maskus could not be easily trusted. "Fool, I had doubt in him once, but then he revived my Master." Stewie was shocked. "He did?! Where is he now?" Ghirahim suddenly became angry. "Something happened to me, Maskus told me that the heroes attacked me and defeated Demise!"

"That all?" asked Stewie. "I can't really recall, only that I thought Maskus will betray me and suddenly found myself with an awful headache."

Wario began scratching his head. "Say that sort of remind me of the time I had a headache when Stewie was showing us Maskus's anger tantrum." Mecha and Silver also told them that they had minor head problems earlier at the pyramid before Maskus came in.

"Hmmmm, headaches." said Stewie as they continued to walk. They walked deeper in still talking about Maskus. While something still follows them.

"Doesn't that bother anyone of you about those headaches, especially you Ghirahim?" asked Stewie. The villains looked at each other. "_You may be on to something their Stewie_." said Silver Sonic. "_Do you suppose Maskus has anything to do about this_?" asked Mecha.

Stewie and the robots were agreeing with each other, but Ghirahim was not on their side. "How dare you insult Maskus! He is indeed trust worthy!" Wario then said, "I just want to get paid!"

Wario then tripped. He looked behind him and yelled. "Whaaaaaa, there's …. There's something behind us!"

Everyone got ready for what was coming. They saw a hoard of cat sized ants behind them. "Ahhhhh monsters!" Stewie took out his laser gun and started shooting at them all. Mecha and Silver spin-dashed through the ones that passed Stewie, Wario farts drove some of them away, and Ghirahim sliced through the rest.

After they were finished off, they decided to make a run for it in case more came. They eventually found rooms with other monsters with them like one-eyed rats, glowing beetles, and dog sized spiders. They fought their way through them all till they came to a safe area free of predators.

"God that was scary!" said Stewie holding on to Wario's hand for comfort. "Hey let go kid!"

They looked around the room they were in and found skeletons on the ground. "Hm, looks like some old enemies of the Death Masks!" laughed Ghirahim. They all weren't too surprised by bones in the old temple, even Stewie wasn't afraid. "Ahhhh I tried skinning people before, got too messy."

They all looked at Stewie with confusion, and decide to let it go. They walked around the bones to get to the other room. But Stewie notice something at a skeleton. He examined it and found a gun. "Sweet!"

As he examined the gun, he had a thought. "A gun down here in a thousand years old temple, but then…" But the other villains called him over.

"Hey kid, get a look in here!" said Wario. Stewie Caught up and found the next room completely beating up badly. They saw scratch marks, blood stains, and more bones.

"Say wouldn't the blood stains go away by now?" asked Wario. "I don't think they're thousands of year old." said Stewie. He showed everyone the gun he found. "They all must be fresh, like from nine years ago. Probably from those people that caused this temple to collapse here."

The villains all agreed with each other. "_That is logical_." said Silver Sonic. "_But look at these claw marks. They had to come from a huge creature_!" said Mecha Sonic.

The Sonic robots then notice unusual scratch marks on the ground. They look circular and appeared as something was scratching the floor in one direction at a fast pace. These marking looked very familiar to the robots.

As everyone was looking around, Ghirahim was becoming impatient. "Will you all just stop you're site seeing and get back to our mission!" Knowing Ghirahim's power, they all decided to follow Ghirahim. But as the robots walked away, they still made glances at the marks on the ground.

They continued on while still seeing damaged rooms and hallways with scattered bones, and fought off more monsters. They still thought about the claw marks they saw, so they kept their guards up in case.

Seeing only small monsters, they started talking more. "I'm telling you Ghirahim, I believe Maskus will betray us!" Stewie was trying to get Ghirahim to understand, but he refused to believe him. "We both have a similar duty to fulfill, we both want to awaken our masters!"

"Doesn't that sound too similar to Maskus's plan, I smell another rip-off!" said Stewie.

Ghirahim had enough to hear with Stewie. "If you will not help Master Maskus, then I'll just do this on my own.

"Well that was rude of him!" said Stewie. He took out Rubert and started talking to him. "Yeah he is totally one!" As Stewie laughed with his bear, Mecha and Silver Sonic were thinking that this old trip is getting weird.

The robots turned to Wario and asked him what he thinks about Maskus. "Like a said before, I want gold! Heck I'll even turn this baby into a trophy for a dollar!" Stewie started getting angry at Wario. "How dare you, I could kick your ….. trophy?"

Back with Ghirahim, he was slashing his way through more ants. "How can those pathetic fools believe an infant's words? Maskus will surely vanquish their souls!" He then started thinking about the headache he had in his world. "But it does sound strange that couldn't remember much back there. It's as if Maskus has the power over ….. what am I saying!? My master was revived by Maskus, and the heroes destroyed him. There's no other way!"

While trying to convince himself that Maskus is truthful, he stumbled upon something. He picked up a round object. "Isn't this a flo…" But he started hearing more monsters. He put the object away and started moving again.

Back with the other villains, Stewie was getting real worried for Ghirahim. "Maskus will probably pick us off one by one!" Mecha then asked, "_What made you say that? You don't suppose that he'll betray us now!_"

Seeing how concern Mecha is being, Stewie decided to tell them. "I didn't want to say this just yet; but Entity, aka Jozen warned me that Maskus had set a trap for us in this temple!"

The Sonic Robots were shocked by this knowledge. "_If that's true, then Ghirahim is in danger_!" stated Silver Sonic.

Stewie, Mecha, and Silver Sonic ran ahead to catch Ghirahim, but Wario was picking at the wall, not listening to Stewie. "Maybe I could find gold here!"

While feeling the walls, Wario accidently pushed in a stone block, another secret passage way was revealed. He took a look inside and found a whole stash of emeralds. "Wah ha ha ha! Jackpot!" He dove right in and started hoarding it all in his bag.

At the last room, Ghirahim came across the last room of the temple. The room was as huge as a ware house with a large force shield at the center. "Finally, the immense power! The one that will be used to awaken Grand Master Mascasa! Then with the aid of the Death Masks, Demise will be awakened again and we can finally wreck vengeful havoc on all the mortals!"

He slowly walked toward the center, knowing that his touch alone may be able to break the shield. As he was about to reach for the shield, someone pulled him back. The Demon Lord turned around and saw Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Stewie.

"Listen Ghirahim, Jozen told me himself that Maskus had set a trap here!" Stewied cried.

Ghirahim slowly looked at Mecha and Silver Sonic. "You two think so too…?" The Sonic robots looked at each other and nodded. "_Maskus know the prophecy better than either of us_!" said Silver Sonic. "_If we listened to Metal Sonic at first, we could have avoided this situation!_" said Mecha while pounding his fists. "Just think about it Ghirahim, you can ether trust us that knows nothing about what will happen, or you could trust someone that know exactly everything and will stop at nothing to fulfill his plan, NOTHING!" said Stewie in a determine voice.

Ghirahim was silent at the other villains. "… I have decided." Ghirahim took out two swords and aimed it at the three. "I will join …. The Death Mask Army, and I'll will make any traitor suffer through my blood soaked, hateful soul!

Ghirahim then created force fields around the power's shield and the exit. Ghirahim was determined to kill of the ones that have no faith in Maskus. "I'm very sorry for what I will do to you all….. no wait that's right, I have no regrets!"

(Play Ghirahim's battle theme, I know you want to!)

Ghirahim first move was firing arrows at them. Mecha and Silver Sonic curled up for defense and Stewie hid behind them. Stewie fired his laser at Ghirahim with direct hit.

Ghirahim notice that some of his clothing was torched. He looked at Stewie with wide eyes. "My fabulous outfit…" He suddenly leaped at Stewie and grabbed him by the neck. "Now you'll never understand growing up!"

Silver then spin dashed at Ghirhim, causing him to let Stewie go. Mecha bounced into the air to land on Ghirahim. With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim teleported away to dodge the attacked.

The all looked around to see where Ghirahim will end up. Mecha and Silver Sonic tried scanning around while Stewie was aiming his gun at anything that moved. "Hm hm hm, what the matter, can't find me? How disappointing to you. Well I can _see _you!"

Ghirahim started laughing at his enemies. Stewie started worrying. "I just messy my diaper!"

"You disgusting fool!" Ghirahim started complaining. "I will never understand why Maskus will have an infant in his army! I can smell your foulness above you!"

Then everyone found Ghirahim hanging on a stalagmite about to stab Stewie, so the two Sonic robots attacked him. Ghirahim fell to the ground and Stewie kicked him in the groin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They're f**k!

After Ghirahim as able to stand up again, his anger was building quickly. "You…..you…..disgraced ME!" He anger was causing boulders to fall on the other villains. Mecha and Silver Sonic were protecting Stewie.

Ghirahim then charged at Mecha with his two swords. Mecha was blocking the attack with his arms. "I shall pierce though your metal body, then I'll shall have the infant feel the pain of death!"

With all his strength, Ghirahim completely cut off Mecha's right arm.

"_Mecha_ _Sonic_!" cried Silver Sonic. He used the last of his strength to spin dash at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord just stood there, waiting for Silver S. to come.

Just as Silver Sonic was about to cut through Ghirahim, Ghirahim quickly picked up Mecha for a shield. Silver became stuck in Mecha's other arm, with Ghirahim used this to throw them both at a large boulder.

Seeing that the Sonic robots are defeated, he laughed by the fact that his only opponent left is a baby human. "This is truly marvelous! I am a demon, a lord of demons, and the only thing left in my way is just a little infant!"

Seeing that Stewie could be hiding behind the fallen rocks, Ghirahim decided to just stroll around them. "Come out and play Stewie …. I'll show you just how deadly it is … without human blood!"

He was coming closer to the boulder Stewie was hiding behind. "Why is it that someone like you will not trust Maskus. I do not care what you think of him, Maskus showed me my Master, and he can show you your future. Do you want to rule your world, don't you want everyone to bow to you?"

Stewie was breathing heavy, hoping Ghirahim won't find him. "Maskus will awaken Mascasa, and his idea of paradise will come to all worlds. There is no use hiding from this future Stewie ….. and from me!"

Ghirahim jumped into the air and landed in front of Stewie. "I, I can't let you help Maskus!" Stewie took out a baseball bat.

Seeing the stick, Ghirahim started laughing. "What an adorable toy." He suddenly stopped laughing and drew out his swords. "Tell me child, will your precious stick to a match for my toys!"

With great swiftness, Ghirahim used his left sword and finally ended Stewie, of so he had thought. He looked and saw his attempt at stabbing Stewie fail because while thinking quickly, Stewie blocked it with his bat. The sword was stuck half way.

Stewie then took out his ray gun and shot Ghirahim's left hand. He let go and Stewie used his bat with the Demon Lord's sword and stabbed Ghirahim's other arm.

Ghirahim was pinned to a boulder and dropped his last sword. Stewie began betting Ghirahim with his gun's handle.

Having enough of this, Ghirahim grabbed Stewie with his left hand. "You have failed Stewie…"

Ghirahim started choking Stewie, "What a pity that you only lived through a short life!" As he was about to kill Stewie, Mecha and Silver Sonic came back and spin dashed at the Demon Lord at both sides.

They began beating Ghirahim till they made their final blow at Ghirahim's chest. The Demon Lord fell to the ground, defeated.

Ghirahim's shields disappeared and the villains celebrated. "You two, I owe you my life!" Stewie was very grateful for Mecha and Silver Sonic. "_We are in this together Stewie_." said Mecha. "_Whatever Maskus is truly planning, we will be ready for it_!" said Silver Sonic.

Stewie then turned around and looked at the force shield that guards the power Maskus desires. "If I am correct, Maskus may activate the trap as soon as we break that shield. It is wise to get out of here now!"

So the three agreed on this and they were about to pick Ghirahim up to take him out of the temple, but he suddenly awaken. "… You think I will just give up on my master so easily?" He suddenly stood up and threw the object he found at the three.

"Wait, is this a bomb flower!?" Stewie recognized the bomb from one of Link's stories. The bomb instantly blew, thus the villains were unable to move anymore.

"I am so lucky to find such a helpful tool down here in this temple!" said Ghiahim. "Now the immense power is Maskus's!"

Stewie tried getting up. "How did a bomb flower get down here? Link was never here." Mecha and Silver also tried getting up. "_Also Sonic wasn't_." said Mecha. "_We saw scratch marks on the ground similar to him charging a spin dash_." said Silver Sonic.

Ghirahim ignored them and walked to the shield. With one touch of his finger, the shield instantly shattered. He walked to a pedestal and found the power sitting on it.

"Is this the immense power!?" asked Ghirahim. The power looks like a glowing, misty, green orb that can fit in the palm of a hand.

He picked it up and started walking out. He passed by the fallen villains. "I'll just leave you here to die." laughed Ghirahim.

As he was about to leave, Stewie stood up completely. "Well looks who has a sudden energy. You are very persistence, what a useless energy."

"Tell me child, if you still think you can turn me away from the Death Mask Army, then tell me something you know for sure; something that can change my respect of the Death Mask Army, like maybe, just maybe if my master being defeated was not real. What possible idea can you think of in your mind?"

Suddenly Stewie had an idea when he heard the word mind. "What if he can manipulate minds?" Suddenly Ghirahim stood still. Stewie continued. "You had a headache before seeing your master, and the robot Sonics and Wario all had headaches! He must have read our minds and make images!"

Ghirahim only stood there. "Stewie …..." He turned around with a horrid face. "How positive are you on this?"

"Trust me; he played us all as fools from the start! He promised us our evil desires and we just dove right in! He can be psychotic and still be a master mind! I may have doubted him first when I started liking Stella, but as long as I was in this world my image of Maskus had changed."

He ran in front of Ghirahim, "I was told by my friend Brian that I have joined too early ….. and I was told by Jozen the trap he set for us."

Ghirahim was silent, he was trying to remember what exactly happened the day he saw his master's defeat. "I …. I remember telling Maskus that I don't trust him, than there was a sudden flash. A flash that I had never seen done by the heroes, but I was only starring into Maskus's eyes."

"….. Stewie … I believe you!"

So now the three villains had joined together. Stewie told them all that Jozen will help him and anyone on his side. "Well Stewie, what do you suppose we do next?" asked Ghirahim.

"This may piss you guys off, but we need to team up with our enemies. Maskus's chances of winning will be lowered. But we need to get out of here this instance!" said Stewie while leading the other villains.

"Oh that is a brilliant plan, surly Maskus will never see this coming … if only _I_ wasn't here!"

All the villains froze. Right at the exit of the room, was Master Maskus waiting for them. "Master Maskus, how long have you been standing there!?" asked Stewie with shock. "Long enough he hear your plan Stewie, I read your mind before that you don't entirely trust me at first. I just knew that I had to be very careful of you Stewie. I decided to be quiet about this just in case you might come in handy!"

"What do you mean by that Maskus!?" demanded Mecha and Silver Sonic. "Very good question, you see. Before the Great Battle can start, the Death Masks need to be able to enter the city." He turned to Stewie. "Do you remember why the Death Masks can't enter the city?"

Stewie then remembered what Jozen said, "Our most sacred treasure, that was used to defeat Mascasa, now provides us with magic and a shield to defend ourselves from the Death Masks."

"You want the Green Eyes' Treasure!" shouted Stewie.

"Yes, the Green Eyes' most sacred treasure, La Corazon!" Maskus lifted his hands up. "La Corazon is the source of our magic in this land. With that on our side, and the immense power in our hands, The Death Mask Army will conquer all worlds and turned them into paradise for the Death Masks! Every living thing will bow down to us! Yet none will bow to you!"

Ghirahim gave Mecha the power. "You had tricked us all! Your soul will never withstand the torture I will cause. You had angered me more than anyone. I hate you more than that boy!"

Ghirahim sprinted at Maskus. "Oh Ghirahim, you think that will work now. I feel disgraced that we are considered the same rank!"

Maskus quickly moved one of his right hands and covered Ghirhaim's face. He tried struggling out, but soon stopped. Maskus dropped him on the ground.

"Ghirahim!" cried out his new allies. Ghirahim slowly stood up, facing away from the villains. "_Ghirahim, say something_!" said Silver Sonic.

Ghirahim slowly turned around, on his face gave the other villains horror. "_He's wearing a mask_!" said Mecha.

Ghirahim was now wearing a mask, an exact copy of Maskus's. "What do you think? These are special masks that I specifically made for you all. You see, I wasn't lying to you when I say you can rule your worlds, but this is the only string. You won't be controlling yourself during the job!"

"You bastard!" yelled Stewie.

Mecha and Silver tried attacking Maskus together at different angles and with their own unique attacks, but with Maskus's power of mind. He blocked each attack and grabbed onto the robots' faces. "_Stewie, run_!" said Silver Sonic weakly. "_You need to get out of here_!" said Mecha while trying to pull the face off.

Stewie completely stood still. He didn't know what to do.

Just like Ghirahim, Mecha and Silver Sonic shared his face. "_All hail the Death Masks. All hail the Death Masks._" The Villains chanted. "Excellent, now all that's left is you Stewie." Maskus walked up to Stewie. He noticed Stewie not moving an inch. "I do not need my magic to tell me what you're feeling, fear!"

"_Oh no, please don't trap me_!" said Stewie weirdly.

Maskus notice that Stewie was acting weird. "Is there something wrong?" He got a closer look at Stewie. He examined his face, he punched Stewie. Stewie was forced right into a boulder. He got a good look why Stewie was acting weird. "It's a robot!"

Yes, Stewie had tricked Maskus like he did with everyone else when he leaves. "Stewie couldn't have used the robot for the entire mission! Where is he?"

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Stewie was running away with Jozen. "Thank God you came when Mecha and Silver S. tried attacking Maskus!"

"You're welcome, do you have what Maskus wanted?" asked Jozen. "Right here in my pocket. Now we have to get to the hidden city and warn everyone."

"Stewie, where are you!?" They can hear Maskus coming for them. "He may look slow, but he can be quick when he wants to!" So Jozen created some obstacles to slow Maskus down with rock and ice spells.

Up ahead, Wario was carrying a huge bag of the emeralds he found. "I ….(gasp)….. I a wonder what ever happened to the other baddies?"

Then Jozen and Stewie came running by. "Hey get a back here! Help me!" Shortly after, Maskus back handed Wario. "Get out of my way!" Wario dropped his bag of emeralds. "Hey Darth Shredder, look at what you done!" He tried picking them up, but some monsters came and tried taking some. "Hey those are my!" He tried fighting for them, but an ant bit him in the bottom. "Whaaaaaaaaaa!"

Back with Jozen and Stewie, they have just reached the top floor. "O.K. It will take Maskus a while with the last obstacle. You need to get out now Stewie."

Stewie was about to leave, but then someone called out to them. "Now hold on there. You do not want to rush things."

The two looked at the other end of the temple at the door they had passed. Out came what looks like a short person covered entirely by pieces of cloths tied together, not showing any part of his body. He appears old and carries a large and warned out spear with him.

"I don't know what you want, but I have to get the Hell out of here!" the mysterious person chuckled a bit. "Now settle down kid. I have come with information."

The two were suspicious. "Who are you?" asked Jozen. The old man looks at Jozen. "You must be Jozen. I hear about you." He turned to Stewie. "Kid and Jozen, you must listen to me. I have news of the near future."

"What are you a fortune teller? The last one I went to told me only stupid things." said Stewie.

(Cutaway Gag)

Stewie is a fortune teller that looks oddly familiar. "I swense an diswturbence. To prevent thisw, tell Chris to come over at Midnight. I have popswickles!"

"Aswlo, what the Hell'sw an Iphone, and a HDTV, and a Wi-Fi, and a Xbox, and a Netflix, and those other do-hickiesw? Do children uswe thoswe? What the hell are they doing with their livesw?"

(End Cutaway)

"I could be, I could be not, but I am here to warn you. Maskus will do anything possible to achieve his goal." He patted them both on the shoulder. "And one more thing, beware of _death_."

"Stewie, are you up there?!" shouted Maskus.

"He's coming, quick Stewie, go to the city and warn everyone about this! Including my father!" Jozen showed Stewie out. "But Jozen, what about you?"

The old man was listening down at Maskus. "You don't have much time, hurry!"

Jozen looked at Stewie. "I'll be fine, Maskus still needs me." Stewie knew that he had to trust Jozen. So he got out of the temple and drove off in his hover craft.

In the temple, Maskus finally caught up. He looked at the old man. "What in the Devil are you here for?!" The old man just looked at the person. "Maskus, do you really want to awaken the King of Terror. You and I both know what the King is capable of; physically, magically, and mentally?"

Maskus fired an electricity spell at the man. "Get back to your territory old damn fool!" Maskus then turned to Jozen. He sees that he may have something to hide. "Jozen, what happened exactly?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Hidden City of the Green Eyes, Chief Padolm was giving a speech in his own language. "Everyone, we have just been informed by Peter that he know exactly where they need to go, even though that he kept this to himself for more than three days!"<p>

Everyone looked angrily at Peter who is also on stage. "What the hell he said?" Peter asked Tremela.

Padolm's speech was soon interrupted by Stewie suddenly crashing in. He got out and saw every citizen listening. "Oh good, Everyone, I have something to say!"

With the help of Lady Tremela, Stewie told everyone that the Great Battle is almost upon them all. The citizens began worrying for their lives. Padolm then said, "If this is true, then the La Corazon must be protected!"

They all began cheering for Stewie, even Stella came up to him. "I have to say, that was brave of you." Stewie giggled in shyness. Padolm came to Stewie, "That was excellent of you Stewie, if I do say for myself!"

"Oh my God, this is perfect! Jozen and now Padolm trust me. Now I can start dating Stella." Stewie thought to himself.

Padolm continued to speak. "Yes, you must have had great skills to get this information. But there is something I want to ask you. How exactly did you get the information anyway?"

Stewie suddenly froze. "I, well you see." But Padolm stopped him. "Maybe you got that information because you could have bribed someone, Stick and Rock might have said it, or maybe you're with the Death Masks!"

Suddenly Padolm had everyone attention. "There was no way you could have entered that temple without the guidance of the villains! Admit it!"

All fingers were pointing at Stewie. Even Stella was wondering. "Stewie ….. are you with the evil Death Masks?"

Soon the guards began forming, seeing that Padolm will not hesitate to get his answer, Stewie finally admit. "Yes, I was a part of them."

Everyone gasped, except Peter. "Peter, you're kid just said that he's with the Death Masks." Sonic said to Peter. "You see that, my kid's popular. I forget what he said, but it must be cool." Said Peter with the knowledge of any adult close to the Griffin family.

"Yes I was, but you have to listen, he was going to betray us!" Padolm then stopped Stewie again. "I have it up to hear with you! I was warned by a curtain someone that you are with them! Guards, take him away to the dungeon!"

Stella looked at Stewie. "How … how? I thought you liked me." Stewie heard what Stella said, "How the hell, never mind! I have the immense power!"

Everyone froze again. "Where is it?" asked Tremela. Stewie began digging through is pockets, but he couldn't find it. "Are you f**king serious, I lost it!"

"What a surprise Stewie. The Death Masks will not enter this city because I have someone to guard La Corazon, the same person that told me about you!" Stewie then asked, "Who the devil knows about me anyway?!"

Padolm turned to his building. "And here he comes now!" Stewie looked at the person that rat him out. Stewie and everyone else knew him instantly. "I don't believe it, Jozen!?"

Jozen was at the entrance. He walked up to his father and said, "Just as I said father, I saw him flying in that machine every night. I wasn't too sure until a few days ago! He even tried telling everyone he had the immense power!"

Stewie then suddenly realized that Jozen could have easily taken the immense power form him during the run from Maskus. "Jozen you dirty cheating bastard! Everyone listen, Jozen is also with the Death Masks! He's Entity!"

Everyone began talking to each other. "Me, a royal family member joining the Death Masks!? How and why will I join our enemy! Father, I say you lock him up until his time ends!"

As the guards were taking Stewie away; he continued yelling. "You have to believe me! Jozen will take the La Corazon straight to Maskus! Stop him now or you are all screwed!"

When the guards took Stewie away, Stella couldn't believe what she had heard. "He was working for them! He must have lied to Jozen about liking me so he can get our secrets for the Death Masks….. I was actually wondering what he would be like in twenty years."

Tremela began comforting her. "There there child, I'm sure everything will be all right." She then looked at Jozen. She sees that his face looks angry and a bit upset. He had never given an order like that, especially to a baby.

She started thinking about what Stewie said. "He said that Jozen is Entity, and now Jozen is in charge of the La Corazon." She started thinking very deeply.

**End of Chapter**

**Next time, maybe:** Peter, Sonic, and Link enter the Death Masks' old temple. They travel through the new area in search of answers for the fourth and final chosen one.

"Wha ha ha, not if I have anything to say about it! said Wario.

"Oh great, not him." sighed Sonic.

"The next Chosen one is …." said the old mysterious man.

"The infant's words are true!" said Tremela.

**Next chapter:** The Fourth Chosen One


	44. The Fourth Chosen One

**I worked hard on this chapter, had to post it late. Seriously this has almost 8,000 words and contains a lot of info. Don't hurt yourself.**

**Chapter 44:** The Fourth Chosen One

Deep within the Pyramid of Mascasa, there is a large and dark room. At the center was Master Maskus and Entity. A single light was shining down at them. Then the other Death Mask Masters, Silem and Taslle appeared.

"Master Maskus and Entity, how can you just have a baby arrested?" asked Selim. "He had done nothing wrong! You promised us peace!" shouted Taslle.

The other Masters joined in. "Will you sssssssssstop at nothing to fulfill yours and ours dream?" asked Quetzalcoatl. Master Pidger and Aracandous both nodded. "You think you could have gone soft on the defenseless baby." said Aracandous. "WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER!" said Pigder.

Maskus and Entity looked at each other, Entity looked down. "Friends … please listen. The boy will be alright. I don't want him to miss the arrival of the King of Terror!"

Selim and Taslle walked toward them. "Maskus, are you thinking straight!?" shouted Selim. "He could have gotten hurt!" said Taslle in a sad voice.

Maskus started chuckling. "You seem to have doubt in me." He walked to them. "Was it not I who saved you? Was it not I that helped you remember your lives? Was it not I that protect you to this day when I first found you?"

Then the Death Mask Masters started walking around the four. "Don't put too much pressure on them Maskus…" said Aracandous. "THEY DON'T DESERVE IT!" said Pidger. "They have been through great obssssstaclessssssssssssss and tragetiessssssss!" said Quetzalcoatl.

Selim and Taslle started thinking deeply. Maskus notice this. "I understand your feelings Selim and Taslle." He turned away from them. "But you are forgetting the very important promise I made you." He turned around to face them. "I will get revenge on your enemy with the King of Terror. The Death Masks will be an unstoppable army! He can do _anything_!"

His face move closer to them. "Releasing the King of Terror is your only hope of freedom." Selim and Taslle were looked at Maskus, than backed away.

He looked at the other Death Mask Masters. "You all want the worlds to change as much as I do! I am the current leading Master!"

The Death Mask Masters stopped and looked at each other. "If it's for the best…" said Aracandous They all disappeared within the shadows.

Maskus looked at Entity being depressed. "Entity… you out of all of them should be the only one who knows better." Entity looked up at Maskus. "I told you what the prophecy said will happen soon. _When the fourth is known, blood shall be shown! From the betrayal of one, there shall be none!"_

Entity clenched his fists. "_But the fate can be evaded, if the true path is engaged!" _Maskus patted him on the shoulder. "Now just follow my orders and I will protect you." Maskus then walked away into the darkness, leaving Entity in the light.

Deep within the darkness; Seilm and Taslle were talking to the other Death Mask Masters. "Why will Maskus have Entity be put through this?" asked Selim. "He plays with his emotions, past, and fears. Maskus promised us that he'll make things better, but what will Entity become after all this?" asked Taslle.

The Death Mask Masters all sigh slowly. "Maskus, you are becoming more and more like Mascasa every day." Taslle and Selim looked at the masters. "Masters, why will Maskus be just like Mascasa?" The Death Masks looked at them sadly. "You should know this by now, Maskus was the last Death Mask to be created, by _no_ human hands."

* * *

><p>In the hidden city; Meg and Chris was walking together. "So you haven't seen Jozen's snake?" asked Meg. "Do I look gay?" Chris asked sarcastically.<p>

They ran into Monkey scratching his back. "Ooooooh yeah this back scratcher really does it." He looked up to Chris and Meg. "I'm really glad I defeated Achmed. I found this in his Star War's prop." Monkey showed them the piece.

"Hey that's the third coin shard we were supposed to find!" said Chris with amazement. Meg and Chris took out their pieces. "I can't believe we have all the pieces!" said Meg.

They looked at their pieces. "So what do you think this is for?" asked Monkey. "I remember hearing that these are supposed to be a key to something. Maybe a door to candy!" shouted Chris. "No, to Jozen's heart!" said Meg.

(Cutaway Gag)

Meg had obtained Jozen's heart, literally. She held it in her hand as it still pumps blood. "Oh Jozen, I have you in my hand."

Then Stella came and kicked her in the shin. "Hey give that back to Jozen, look at what he had become!" Stella pointed to Jozen who was not dying, but now a Heartless.

(End Cutaway)

"Well let's put them together to find out!" said Chris. Meg and Monkey looked at their pieces. "Are you sure Chris?" asked Meg. "Anything could happen. I've seen some crazy activities here." said Monkey.

(Cutaway Gag)

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are working at a sign-up booth for a dancing competition. "Allllllllright everybody! Time to take a partner and dance!" shouted Don Patch.

Then couples started signing up. There was Peter and Lois, Joe and Bonnie, Homestarrunner and King DeDeDe, Courage and Stella, Stewie and a laser gun to kill Courage, the two Nurse Joys and Jozen, Meg and the laser gun that she took from Stewie, Bella and Bella, Edward and Edward, and finally; ATGWTG who is wearing a ballerina outfit.

"I'm pretty." He said while licking his lips. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were just shocked and scared by this. "What the matter, ever seen a guy dressed like this before!?" asked ATGWTG while raising his voice.

"No, you have no partner." said Jelly Jiggler. "Ooops, forgot about that." said ATGWTG.

(End Cutaway)

They looked at their pieces. "Wellllll I guess it couldn't get more weird than that." said Monkey who held his piece forward. "What about you Meg?" asked Chris. "Jozen's heart, here I come!" They all put their pieces together.

They waited for something to happen. "….Well this is-"

(Zap)

They all suddenly disappeared in thin air. Then Peter walked by and stopped, looked around, and shrugged his shoulders.

He then met up with everyone at the city's gate. Lady Tremela was giving them advice on their next mission. "The Temple of the Death Masks, it is where they were all once asleep for many years. The Death Masks may have moved out of the old temple, but that does not mean that it doesn't have its danger."

Peter then looked at Lois. "I hate speeches!" Peter then looked at what Lois is holding. "What's up with Stewie?" asked Peter. "I don't know, he's been acting weird since yesterday." The Stewie Lois was holding was actually another android. "_What the deuce, vile woman, victory is mine_."

Sonic scratched his head. "Do they have any idea what Stewie is like?"

* * *

><p>Peter led Tremela, Sonic, Link, and their friends to the Old Temple of The Death Masks. They viewed the old temple with the face of a Death Mask. "So is that what Mascasa looks like?" asked Groose. Tremela looked at the face. "It is possible, it may look plain but he was the first of his kind."<p>

"Now everyone, you all need to find the information about the fourth chosen one and the three coin shards. I believe that the day the Death Masks may try to awaken Mascasa is coming. Go now and please be careful."

They all waved goodbye to Tremela and some guards who will wait for their return. From a distance, Entity was watching them, just staring.

* * *

><p>The heroes' first room was the dome entrance. They looked over at the door. As they walked toward it, everyone was talking about the Death Masks. "So they all used to be sleeping in this place that was once up at the surface, I wonder what the Hell happened?" said Peter. "You have a point there Peter, they said that the surface was clogged up." stated Brian.<p>

As they were getting to the door, Zelda spoke. "They also told us that this is how Miles, Stella, and La Sombra first entered this land. Could they have something to do with their awakening?" They started pondering.

"_Milesssss … Sttttttella."_ stated Metal. He was thinking of something.

Link was about to open the door, but then the door suddenly opened. They prepared to defend themselves, but it turned out that the one who opened the door was a short man slouching, covered in sowed blankets. He appears old and uses a warned out spear.

He moved his head closely to the heroes. "Are-are you all the Cross-Over Crystals chosen ones and their friends who are destined to save the worlds from the King of Terror?" asked the man.

Link, Sonic, and Peter shook their heads yes. "That's us alright, but we're one short." said Sonic. Link kneeled down at the man to get to eye level, if Link could see his face. He told the man that the hidden message from the last crystal told them all to come here in search for answers about the fourth chosen one and the coin shards.

"Aaah yes, just in time. I sense that the Death Mask Army had grown stronger since what happened here yesterday." said the man.

"Yesterday, what happened?" asked Sonic. "Oh it involves some of your friends who seem to favor the Death Mask side."

They all gasped. Metal walked to the man. "_Something happened to Mecha and Silver Sonic? What happened you old fool_!?" asked Metal threatening. "Whoa easy there Metal. Like as if how could have stopped whatever happened." said Sonic trying to calm Metal down.

The man shook his head. "I will tell you what I witness, and what you came here for. Follow me." The old man entered the room. The other followed to find another room which looks brand new with a water source, some food, and another door. But the old man was nowhere to be found. "Hey Old guy, where you ran off to?" asked Groose. "Like he could run." said Peter.

Then they all heard the man's voice. "I will give you the knowledge, but first I have set up three trials for you to figure out. If you get through all four, then I'll tell you all that I know!"

"What the Hell man! Why not just tell us quicker so we can beat the crap out of the Death Mask quicker?" asked Peter. Quagmire walked forward and loaded up his Giggity Bazooka. "He's just those types of old guys in the movies."

So they loaded up on food and water to prepare themselves for the challenges; but before entering their first trial, Zelda asked herself. "Did you say three trials and we need to go through four?"

Everyone looked around. "Hey we're all at Farore Forest!" stated Groose. They all found themselves at the forest in The Land Before Hyrule.

"DAFUQ!?" said Peter. "Cursing is not allowed!" shouted the old man.

Suddenly hearing his voice again, the all started calling out to him. "Now hold on, hold on! Now this may appear you entered this world, but this is nothing more than an illusion. Your trial here is to find a certain item that is considered out of the ordinary here. There is only one hint at the location, bye!"

His voice suddenly disappeared.

"Great, one hint and he won't tell us!" said Peter. "Aaaaah quit complaining and let's just look for it!" said Sonic. "That's the attitude Sonic!" said Amy.

So they started walking around the illusion of Farore woods. Just like the real thing, cutting grass will cause random objects to appear. Link can easily recall the forest so he was the one leading.

Metal, Amy, and Brian never got a look at the forest. "Look at all these giant mushrooms. They all look soooooooo cute." But then she looked down. "Except that!" she squealed and jumped into Sonic's arms.

Everyone looked and saw that it was only a harmless little snake. "He he, sorry." apologized Amy. She looked at Sonic. "Well thanks for rescuing me." She tried kissing him, but he pushed her away.

The snake quickly slithered away. Groose started scratching his head. "I haven't seen snakes around the forest before." Link too hasn't seen anything like this before, but then they all heard noises. "Oh no, the Bokoblins!" said Zelda.

Up ahead, a heard of Bokoblins was charging right at them, all carrying spears, swords, and bombs. Link led the attack at them.

Groose then announce, "This will be easy with my new invention!" On his back was a strange backpack with the Triforce symbol on it. "With a few buttons here, I can bring up almost any tool I put in this. He pressed something and then a sudden wooden fist popped out and knocked ten Bokoblins over.

"Well I don't want to brag, but my new digging gloves will work on these thugs too." said Brian. He dug underground and trapped some of them in holes so he could moll them to death.

"Wow, those are cool, could of tried those earlier since we might have to fight Mascasa soon and we'll be done with this adventure." said Peter which disappointed Groose and Brian.

Everyone else fought using their usually tactic. Peter punched and farted, Quagmire fired missiles, Sonic spin-dashed and homing attacked, Amy smashed with her Piko Piko Hammer, Metal used his V Max. Drive and black shields, Link used his swords and other objects, and Zelda used her magic and Link's bow and arrow.

After finishing them all off, Link notice on the ground more snakes slithering in the same direction. Link had an idea and started following the snakes. Everyone followed Link and after more traveling and enemies they found more snakes slithering toward something.

After going through some bushes, they found the object the old man told them to find. "The King's giant plate of dinner!" everyone shouted.

From the attack on Skyloft, the snakes had led them to The King's Dinner Attack, and it was being consumed by a Moblin. "Grumble grumble."

Seeing that there was only one, Link could easily take it out alone, but then he saw all the snakes slithering around the Moblin. The Moblin stopped eating and saw all the snakes. Then it suddenly starts eating the snakes. The snakes didn't try escaping, but seem to be letting the Moblin eat them.

The Moblin gave a large belch, which hurdle everyone, except Link, Zelda, and Groose; out of the way. Then a force shield, similar to Ghirahim's, blocked their way to Link and his friends.

The Moblin's eyes started glowing green. The Moblin roared at them and charged at Groose. Thinking quickly, Groose dodged and activated a magnet in his invention. He pointed toward the Moblin and his shield was pulled to the magnet. The Moblin was defenseless."

"You see that, that's called brains! Don't worry, I'll find you one!" while gloating, The Moblin whacked Groose with his spear. The Moblin laughed at Groose to gloat at him, but then Link came up behind him and swing the Master Sword.

The Moblin got mad and swing his spear, Link dodged the attack and Fi appeared. "_Master, this is not an ordinary Moblin. Something is not right with it._"

Link looked into the Moblin's green eyes. The Moblin then jumped high into the air. "_Link, he'll try to smash you. There is a 65% chance that dodging will leave you with no harm_."

Link narrowly escaped the Moblin. As it was about to attack again, Zelda shot an arrow into its eye. "I'm not letting you bully Link!" said Zelda. "Hey you're supposed to say that to me!" joked Groose.

Zelda then shot the other eye out. "Link, he's all yours!" Link ran around the Moblin while slashing to confuse where he really at. With low health, the Moblin started swinging randomly, hitting Link.

The Moblin was about to stomp on Link, but then Groose and Zelda came in. Groose used his invention and punched the Moblin. With its mouth open, Zelda used Din's Fire in the Moblin's mouth.

The Moblin fell down, defeated. Then, all of Farore Woods disappeared.

Link, Zelda, and Groose cheered as their friends returned. "Good job you three!" said Sonic while giving a thumb up. "Let me guess; Next Sonic, Amy, and Metal teamed up; then me, Quagmire, and Brian fights the last guy." said Peter. "What's up with you Peter?" asked Brian. "Ah this is going to be just re-tracking."

Link looked at Peter. "Don't you give me that look, why go back to the same place, huh huh?!" Sonic then told Peter, "Hey there's new stuff to find and the area could change." Peter answered back, "No, it's boring."

After a useless argument, they made their way to the next room, which took the form of Green Hill Zone. "Sweet, it's just like home!" said Sonic with excitement. Sonic gave a quick run around the zone. He came back with some news. "You guys need to check this out!"

Sonic led them all to a statue of himself standing on a defeated Peter with Badniks dancing around it. "Hey what the Hell Sonic, I told you I don't care about being the Fastest Thing Alive anymore!" Peter was becoming more pissed at Sonic. "Hey I don't do this, it was the old guy!"

Peter looked at the statue to see how beaten he was. "Just look at me here, I looks I said white powder in front of blacks. I still don't see how they're mad at powder." Sonic also looked at his statue. "You're right there Peter. Even I didn't want to beat you like that."

Link, Zelda, and Groose were amazed by Sonic's world. "This place is beautiful! Don't you think so Link?" asked Zelda. Link smiled and shook his head yes. "Oh don't you dare start again!" shouted Peter.

Groose was pointing toward something. "Hey Sonic, does your bugs get that big!?" They turned around and saw a giant, angry Motobug. Suddenly a magic sphere trapped everyone except for Sonic, Amy, and Metal Sonic. "See what I mean?" asked Peter.

The Moto zoomed past the three. "Sonic; it's me again." said the old man. "Your next trial is to race the machine to Eggman Land!"

"Well this will be easy!" said Sonic. "Did I mention that both your metal self and the female have to run with you? No carrying each other!" said the old man.

"Are you serious!?" Sonic looked at Metal and Amy. "Well this can't get worst. Let me guess, it can." Metal then switched to Peter mode and traps formed in front of them. "I miss Tails."

Sonic, Metal Peter, and Amy bolted to catch up with the giant Motobug. They had to avoid spikes, bombs, holes, and more Badniks. When boulders got in the way, Amy uses here Piko Piko Hammer to smash it. "Like my swing?" Even Metal feels like it, he'll use his V. Max Drive to attack a hoard of Badniks. "Hea hea hea hea hea!"

They were able to catch up to the Motobug who was getting closer to Eggman Land. "I don't think so cockroach!" The Motobug got angry at Sonic, so it moved faster. So they gave it their best.

They were about to reach the gates of Eggman Land and the Motobug was winning. "Oh come on! Can't you two go any faster!" yelled Sonic. He suddenly realized he was yelling at Amy for being slow. "Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to blow!"

"Blow? I got it!" said Metal Peter Mode. He turned around. "Hey Metal, the finish line's that way!" said Sonic. "What are you doing!?" asked Amy. "I came up with a crazy plan!" Metal Peter Mode began charging his chest cannon to the max and aiming toward the ground. "Metal Sonic, what are you doing!?"

(Boom)

The explosion from his chest laser caused them to be blown into the air at a higher velocity as the Motobug and crossed the finish line in time.

"…. You came up with this plan as Peter Mode?" asked Sonic. "Sure did _Bzztp We lost due to Peter Mode, didn't we_?"

The giant Motobug exploded and the other heroes came back. "Well it looks like my gift to Metal paid off." said Peter. They all started laughing together until Green Hill Zone vanished.

"Well done, now the third trial will be in your world Peter." said the old man. "Hold on right there, why was my statue completely beaten up?" The old man ignored Peter.

They enter the next room and all got a look at Spooner Street. "So this is your world Peter? Nothing special in my world." said Sonic.

Peter showed them all his and his friends' houses, even Cleveland's old house that was burned down. "How did this happen?" asked Amy. "I think I know …. Leprechauns!" said Peter. "I'm pretty sure Maskus has something to do with this." said Quagmire.

Link and Zelda were looking around Spooner Street. "Just look at this place. It's similar to Skyloft, but weird." said Zelda. Groose started asking questions. "What are those strings attached to the houses. What's with the road? Wasn't the King riding those things? What's up with the ghost and woman over there?"

They all looked and saw a drunken K.K.K. member, a boy, and a black teenager. "I….don't…..want you … to baby….sat my boy!" The teenager was getting angry. "Well if I'm not suited for the job you racist ghost, then who?" The K.K.K. member turned around. "This man right here is good, and he's white!" A certain old man said, "Why I will love to take care of your swon. We are gonna have swome fun. I got popsicles."

"…should we do something here?" asked Sonic. "I don't like this place!" said Groose.

Then Meg came out of Peter's house. "Hi dad." Peter punched Meg.

"Wh-why would you do that!?" asked Zelda. Link and Sonic surround Peter. "What, I thought that would help." said Peter.

"…..He's right." said the old man. Spooner Street quickly vanished.

"That was the trial, harming Peter's son!" shouted Zelda. "She's my daughter." stated Peter. "…Please don't tell her I said that."

The old man started talking again. "You have completed all the trials I have created for you. Now it's time for the fourth one."

"Wait, you told us there was only three!" said Brian. "Not true, I said I created three trials, and you will face four. I did not cause the fourth trial." The old man started laughing. "You should pay attention to one's words. You will regret it one day."

"What are you talking about?" asked Groose. The old man didn't answer. "Well he won't say anything. Let's see what this trial he didn't set up is for." said Brian.

They were about to get ready for the next trial, but Brian notice that someone was absent. "Where's Peter?"

"Hey guys, come check this out!" called out Peter from the other room. They all entered the room and found nothing, nothing but gold! "I'm loaded, you hear me, loaded!" Peter started filling his pockets with gold.

Everyone else wasn't happy with this. "Peter, stop being greedy and focus!" said Amy. Brian was shaking his head. "He's acting the same way when we found the Cross-Over Crystal. He built a stand and had people pay high prices just to see it."

Link and Sonic started getting mad. "How could he do that!?" asked Sonic.

"Wah ha ha! He's just exploring the sweet smell of gold Sonic! Wah ha!" laughed an unknown enemy. Everyone stood their ground, except Peter. "That ain't the old man!" said Groose. He looked over to Sonic, Amy, and Metal. They look like they know. "Sonic, do you know that voice?"

"Sonic …. Is that?" asked Amy. "_Please tell me that is not the gas bag clone of the plumber_!" shouted Metal. "… Wario!?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; someone fell from the ceiling. The person then picked his noise. "It's a-me, Wario! The great and powerful treasure hunter and game designer in the world!"

"Wario, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic. Everyone ran toward Sonic. "You know this guy?" asked Quagmire. "We sure do." said Amy. "He's a greedy anti-hero! I met him at the inter-dimensional Olympic Games! He may not look like it, but he's powerful."

Wario started laughing. "That's right, and I already claim this gold for me!" Hearing this, Peter and Metal got close to Wario. "Not uh, it's mine!" shouted Peter. Metal began cracking his fists. "_I had received a message from my brethren's about a fat man working only for gold. I should have known it was you_." He held Wario by his shirt. "_Now tell me what happened to the villains_!"

Wario only shrugged. "I was getting emeralds. But I did see Stewie and that Entity guy not hiding his face running from Maskus."

"Entity!" shouted everyone, remembering how powerful he was back at Link's world. "Who is he?" asked Peter.

Suddenly; Wario's belly began growing. "Oh no, run!" shouted Sonic and Amy. But too late, Wario gave a huge fart, which lifted him up in the air. He landed on a pile of gold. "I'm a not telling!"

Wario took out a Green Eyes amulet. "Now you're gonna get crushed by Gold Wario!" Wario crushed the amulet and started glowing green. All the gold pieces started flowing around Wario. They attached to his body, creating a golden armor. "Wah ha ha, how you like the new and improved Wario?"

(Pause)

See Nintendo, you could have done that for New Super Mario Bros. 2. Not just Bowser again even though you were still making the Wii U Mario game. While you were at it, why not just name the game Super Mario Gold Coin Rush! That would have been brilliant!

(Back to the story)

"Hey that's mine gold!" shouted Peter. Link poked Peter. "Ow, what?" Sonic and Link attacked first. Sonic was running around to distract Wario while Link finds a weak point. "You a think you can stop me?" Wario clapped which vibrated at the heroes. Link and Sonic fell over. "Now take a gold punch!" Wario punched Sonic and Link.

"You can't do that to my boyfriend!" shouted Amy. "Now you say the same thing Zelda." Amy started whacking Wario, but his had no effect. "This isn't an Olympic game Amy Rose!" Wario grabbed the hammer off of Amy. "Now here's some of your own medicine!" He began whacking them.

"Rrrrrrrr, that's mine!" Amy lunged at Wario's face and started punching him. "Hey I can't see!" Wario started walking backward till he hit a wall. With a weak ceiling, some rocks started falling. One landed on Wario.

Zelda notice that his gold armor started breaking a bit. "Nice going Amy." But Wario threw her off. "I feel bad for Sonic now!"

Zelda told everyone about what happened. Quagmire and Groose tried attacking the ceiling to get more rocks to fall on Wario. Even with his golden armor, Wario was still quick. "You can't get me!" He started patting his bottom to insult them, but he ran into Metal. Metal started attacking Wario's cracked head. "_You will tell me now or else bzzpt_ you owe me twenty bucks."

"Wah ha, why is the all-powerful Metal Sonic acting like that man over there?" Peter came up to him. "I farted, which are better than yours! I demand a farting contest!" Then everyone picked up Peter and slammed him onto Wario's head to stop the contest.

Wario's golden suit cracked to pieces and fell off. "Wahhhhhh, I'm a toast!"

They were all about to beat up Wario, but someone called out. "Wait, you need your strength for another fight!"

The old man showed himself. "He's not worth it; your future battles will not come without blood!" They looked at each other wondering what to do. "Did we at least past the trials?" asked Sonic.

"You have accomplished, now come, we have little time." The old man moved his hand to follow. They followed the old man to the last room, there was only a chair. He sat down and looked at them all. "I already know you're questions. Who is the fourth chosen one? What are the coin shards for? What become of the other villains? And anything about the King of Terror?"

"You got that right." said Peter. Link looked at the man and asked who he was. "Me, I am someone that the Death Masks don't want around. I am someone that did not agree with what they are doing. I am, an abandon thinker."

Link instantly knew what the old man was, a Death Mask. "Please Link; I am not a part of them anymore. You may call me by what our kind was once called, a Faceless." Peter then said, "We're sticking with Death Masks, the mouse will find out!"

"So you're a Death Mask that's on our side. Nice to have you, the price for admission are answers." said sonic. The old man laughed. "Not hilarious, but I'll have pity."

He took out a vase and lit a fire in it. "Look into the fire and see the visions of the answer."

From the vase; different color flows around them. Being amazed form all this, Peter asked, "Is this pot?" Zelda slapped Peter for being stupid.

Everyone, watch as the color formed three objects. "Those are the coin shards." said Quagmire. "Yes, they are the obvious. You see, this was once a whole amulet. It is said that it is the key to everything. To know all, to see all, even when it had passed."

"Isn't in the pass count as knowledge in some way?" asked Brian. "Yes indeed, but not all passed knowledge is known. Just like the ancient city Mascasa destroyed, all records of its life were destroyed. It is not possible to go retrieve them, until now."

The images joined together to form the coin, then a portal appeared. "The shards you seek answers about, when combined, they have the power to travel through time."

"Time?" asked everyone. Link, Groose, and Zelda didn't seem to surprise by this. "What role does this coin have?" asked Zelda. "Very good question, on its own, it can only warp people to random period of time. But within the Green Eyes Hidden City, there is a special structure that can control the coin's power."

"So where is it?" asked Peter. "The coin itself can lead you; it was given to us by the goddesses that sealed away the immense power, which I fear a seal was broken."

They all gasped. "The Death Masks released the power? I thought they need the words on the crystals." asked Brian. "Yes that is true. But do to the villains' actions, they have the power itself. But without those words, the immense power cannot be used. In time, the Death Masks will awaken their grand master."

"But I need to know that happened to those villains." said Metal. "They have become slaves of the Death Masks. An infant was on to that plot, but I'm afraid the current Chief consider the baby a threat a locked him away."

"Well don't you worry about those, when all of us come together, we'll beat Mascasa and save the world." cheered Peter. The old Death Masks shook his head. "It is not that easy, Mascasa is unlike anything you have faced. His power alone is great, he destroyed Atlantic. He will do the same to you."

"Well if he's powerful alone, then how can we beat his butt?" asked Sonic.

The old Death Mask started breathing strangely, as if he had fear. "Peter, Sonic, Link, and the others; I have something to tell you."

He stood up and lifted his chair. Under where he sat was a handle. He pulled it out to reveal a sealed case of magic. It protects an odd looking spear with a green tip and a black handle.

"Everyone, you may have heard about that the immense power couldn't be controlled, but his weapon is special. The power, the same one the Death Masks has now, this weapon was the only thing that can handle it. It is called Tacton elsa Liquisis, but you may call it the Death Mask destroyer."

"Death Mask Destroyer, but don't they put themselves together like what I heard from Maskus?" asked Peter. "Yes, you see they have made an emerald for their checkpoint, now I want you to-"

But Peter interrupted, "Smash the emerald to pieces, consider it done!" the old Death Mask smacked Peter with the spear. "Not that! This check point was created after Mascasa was created. Mascasa has no checkpoint."

"Ohhhh, so kill him without the spear?" asked Peter. He was then smacked again. "No, did you even listen to me about Mascasa!? The Death Mask Destroyer is the most powerful weapon against the Death Masks, if it has a power source. It needs the power the villains retrieved. Without it, these are useless."

"These?" asked Amy. The old Death Mask took out the spear, and took something that was hooked on. "This is the sister of the spear." It's not as powerful, but can still kill a Death Mask."

The heroes thought about what they have to do. "_So we must steal the power from the Death Masks_?" asked Metal. "How are we going to do that!?" asked Groose.

The Old Death Mask looked up. "I believe faith will aid you. You all must leave this temple, something dark and powerful is outside, and _death_ will fill the air."

"Lady Tremela!" shouted everyone. "Take the spears, you must go now!" He handed Peter the spears. "Now remember this, these will not kill the Death Masks instantly, you must use your own strength and fight the Death Masks till their health almost depletes, then strike!"

But before they left, Link asked the Death Mask one more question. "Who is the fourth chosen one you say? In your three trials I created, what did you see?"

They all started thinking. They remembered the dinner, the snakes, the race, the beaten Peter statue, and Peter punching Meg.

"Something about this seems so familiar." Peter said to himself. The Death Mask patted him on the shoulder. "The clues are in there. It will all make sense soon enough."

They all ran out, but Quagmire came back in. "Say can those images in the vase show a vagina? Oh!" The Death Mask sighed. "This is one of the reasons why the Death Masks want to conquer in the first place."

* * *

><p>Outside; the heroes witness all the beaten warriors that were guarding Tremela. Zelda tend to their wounds. "They're still alive, but it looks like they were attacked by black magic. But where is the source?" Quagmire then said, "There." He pointed to Tremela surrounded by the dark hands of Entity.<p>

"That bastard Entity is here!" shouted Peter. "Show yourself!" Then he was suddenly attacked. Entity punched Peter from behind. All the heroes were about to attack Entity, but then Tremela called out, "Please don't, he's Jozen!"

"Jozen!?" Entity looked around. "I can't hide it." He lifted his hood to reveal his face. "Jozen, what the Hell?" asked Peter. Jozen then started beating Peter badly.

"How could you?" asked Amy. Entity stood on Peter to show his dominants. Seeing this, they all had an image of the Peter and Sonic statue. "A beaten Peter."

Jozen then summoned a dark hand and grabbed Amy. "Sonic help!" He threw her up in the air. Sonic quickly caught her, but then was smacked by two dark hands.

While fighting Jozen, they all remembered Jozen's pet. "He had an anaconda with him." With much force, Jozen repeatedly punched Groose and Brian. Groose used his invention to punch him and Brian dug underground. "He saved us from the King's Dinner Attack."

Amy and Zelda attacked Jozen with direct hits. Jozen did not seem fazed by their attacks. "His black magic is strong." said Zelda. Seeing Amy fight Jozen, Sonic remembered something important. "He was tortured by Meg."

As the heroes were losing strength, Jozen was still attacking. "Why Jozen, why do you fight us?" asked Amy. Brian tried attacking Jozen from underneath, but he grabbed onto his head and threw him at Peter. "You-you are fighting with the enemy." said Brian weakly.

Being beaten, the heroes all thought to themselves. "The snakes, the dinner attack, the hatred toward Peter, Meg being punched. It …. It can't be!"

"Entity, they know now." said someone else. From a dark portal, Maskus appeared before them. "Entity, they have figured out who you truly are."

.

.

.

.

"The Fourth Chosen One!"

"Jozen …. Is the fourth chosen one!?" asked Quagmire. No one could come to realize the truth. "I thought it was going to be the star of whatever this place was from." said Peter.

Then the other Death Mask Masters, Selim and Taslle, and #52 came in. "I will kill you for that Peter, but Maskus will not allow that! (sigh)"

Maskus started laughing. "Jozen had agreed to ally with the Death Masks for what we will make the worlds, paradise in our eyes. With his mother's death and Miles and Stella's disappearance, he could not stand how the worlds are with greed and evil. We Death Masks will make sure all the evil in each world to be under controlled.

In their hearts; the heroes knew that Maskus was lying. "Don't trust him Jozen!" said Sonic. "He's just going to kill you or something!" shouted Peter.

Maskus walked behind Jozen. "Look at the pathetic obese American filled with greed. Can you really believe his words? His greed will grow as strong as La Sombra!"

Jozen clenched his fists.

Zelda stood up. She tried to heal someone close by, but then Maskus pinned her to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Link and Groose called out Zelda's name weakly.

Maskus looked around at the tired heroes. "Everyone, I have a golden opportunity for you all. The Great Battle that will come soon, I will stop it all, if you all join me."

"_I will never join your weak kind_!" said Metal. "Well I guess you are full of power again Metal." laughed Maskus.

Tremela walked to Jozen. "Jozen, please stop this! He's filled with lies!" Jozen only stood there. "Now Tremela, we may have an unsettled past, but now you can avoid pain, and death."

He walked to the center of everyone. "You will soon join me and you will help me with the Key to Time."

"You know what the key is!?" asked Tremela. "We know too." said Sonic. Link told Tremela that a Death Mask told them about the coin shard. "The Death Mask who does not agree with us? I'm very grateful we banished him. Isn't that right Death Mask Masters?"

The other masters only starred. "Well enough said; it is time to tell you all what I plan on doing exactly. Tremela, remember nine years ago when the Death Masks awaken, but not the Grand Master, why do you think that?"

They were all clueless. "We assumed he was sealed somewhere other than that temple." stated Tremela. "Oh how wrong you are. He is sealed there, or should I say was."

He raised his hands in the air. "From what I gather in the prophecy, Mascasa was already awakened nine years ago. It is said that the connection of the coin will be the bridge for the Grand Master. In other words, after his awakening, he'll enter the time hole and come to this period."

"Your plan is to use time travel!?" asked Tremela. Everyone was shocked, but Link seemed disappointed and a little angry. He asked Maskus a very important question. "Yes I know that seemed similar to what happen in your adventure! Ghirahim complained to be about that when I told him. I'm sure there were other plans similar to this, just go with it!"

Maskus continued. "And we will awaken Mascasa with this!" He took out the power. "That's the immense power?! It's so tiny!" mocked Peter. "Yes it is, but not with the spear!"

Jozen took the large spear form the heroes and gave it to Maskus. The Death Mask then took out a sheet of paper. "Here I have is one part of the spell written on the crystals. Jozen, will you please say the rest?"

Then Jozen started speaking in the Green Eyes' language. The Heroes tired pleading for Jozen to stop, but he will not listen.

When Maskus finished off the spell, the power began glowing brighter. "In order to be awakened, Mascasa will need plenty of energy. This is just the right amount."

Maskus showed them all the power. "Now that we have the upper hand, it is wise to join now. You will not be harmed in any why. We will put the people of the worlds to their rightful place." He then put the power in the spear and gave it to Jozen.

"Like Hell we will!" said Peter. He stood up. "What makes you think we will let you control us? It's not cool!" Jozen looked at Peter. "Well Peter, how about all the terrible things your kind have done. Even the Green Eyes shares this trait."

Maskus showed them some of the terrible things with his power of mind. "You cause war, famine, and wipe out creatures like the velociraptors." Peter then asked, "You mean those dinosaurs from Jurassic Park? They did before we came!"

"Not here, look!" Maskus pointed over to a velociraptor to the distance. "Last of its kind, a single male that suffer from over hunting by the Green Eyes." said Maskus. Quagmire started to cry. "Poor man, probably never even saw a woman in its life."

Maskus walked to Jozen. "Entity, why not show them another demonstration of my gift to you?" Jozen summoned more dark hands that grabbed onto the heroes. He began crushing them slowly. Jozen looked at each and everyone one of them. "Jozen ….. You can't trust him!" said Sonic.

Jozen then remembered how he got along with Sonic. "Sonic … he'll make everything better." Link then explained that Maskus is true evil and he is true good. Jozen then thought about when Maskus betrayed the villains. "Stewie was arrested, because I listened to Maskus."

"Uh Stewie's with my wife." stated Peter. "That was a robot." said everyone else besides Quagmire.

Jozen's thoughts fought his actions, but they were still no match. Jozen continued to crush the heroes. "Feel the pain of our power heroes. Together, we can create paradise in our eyes. My words do not lie."

Then all the heroes thought about what the old Death Mask Said. They all told Jozen that he warned them all about wordings. "Maskus promises peace through the Death Masks' eyes, that cannot be the same through yours!" warned Sonic.

Jozen's thoughts became stronger. "Entity, show them all your true strength within you!" Jozen started crushing them harder. But then someone called out to him. "Jozen, son of Chief Padolm, please stop this!"

The one talking to Jozen was Lady Tremela. "Jozen, I feel the same pain of Miles and Stella, and your mother. They will not want you to do this." Selim and Taslle were paying close attention to this. "Jozen, Maskus has no sanity. He does not care for anything, and anyone. The only thing he cares for is his Master." She looked over to Maskus. "Maskus, why will you continue this fate? Does Mascasa mean everything to you?"

Maskus started laughing. "Lack of knowledge, the emptiness of it is nothing but joy to me!" He teleported to Tremela. "It's quite simple Lady Tremela. When Jozen's mother passed away, who was left? When couples unite in marriage, who waits for the other mate?"

Tremela knew instantly what Mascasa is to Maskus. "You're Mascasa's son!?" Maskus started laughing. "I do have all his traits! Especially the power over mind!"

Maskus started talking to everyone. "Mascasa had granted me some of his power! I in return will free him from his prison! His power is unbelievable in compared to mine! Join me and I will protect you all from Grand Master Mascasa!"

He watched the heroes being crushed. "Entity, I want you to-" But someone attacked Maskus. "It was Tremela with her staff. "I cannot allow you to fulfill you're plan!" Tremela fired a spell at Maskus. He backhanded it. "You pathetic old hag! Your wisdom should see how beautiful my dream is!"

Maskus then grabbed Tremela by the neck. "Lady Tremela!" shouted everyone. Jozen started clutching his fists again.

Selim and Taslle were getting worried. "He wouldn't kill her! Would he masters?" The Death Mask Masters were beginning to worry also. "Even Mascasa spared the lives of the elderly and children." They said softly.

Then the Old Death Mask came to them. "Greetings Masters." They looked at the old Death Masks. "What do you want?" asked Quetzalcoatl. The Old Death Mask looked at Tremela suffering. "I have sensed death before, but I couldn't imagine it will invade the soul of that old woman.

Maskus continued to choke Tremela. "I've waited for this for quite some time now, Tremela!" As soon as Maskus was about to completely kill Tremela, Maskus was attacked by fire. He let Tremela go and turned around. "Entity, what do you think you are doing? Are you _betraying_ me?"

Jozen had his hand facing Maskus. "I was wrong to follow you! I should have known you will kill someone innocent!" Maskus looked at Tremela's body, whom may be dead or still alive."

"Entity, remember what it said the prophecy? _From the betrayal of one, there shall be none! But the fate can be evaded, if the true path is engaged!_"

Suddenly, the heroes were regaining their strength. "Jozen's dark hands are healing us!" stated Zelda. When they were finished, they let the heroes go and joined Jozen. "This is not my first betrayal! I have betrayed the Green Eyes! And I promise that I will engage the true path, the side of good!"

Maskus laughed, "You think you're path is true? What if it's wrong, do you think that maybe The Death Mask path is true? You are indeed wrong traitor. Now there shall be none. I wonder who will die today? Tremela, the heroes, you, or me?" asked Maskus.

He was then attacked by Jozen using the Death Mask Destroyer. Maskus screeched in pain as Jozen ran to Tremela. "Lady Tremela, please speak to me!" Tremela opened her eyes. "Jozen ….. thank you for choosing the right path. Please become the Fourth Chosen one. Join Peter, Sonic, and Link. Save the Cross-Over Crystals form Mascasa. Please."

Tremela still breaths, she only lay down to rest. But Jozen does not know it this will last. His raged started to build as he points the Death Mask Destroyer at Maskus. "Maskus, if one of use will die, then I will make that victim of _death_ ….. you!"

**End of Chapter**

Next time:

"You think you can win against me!?" asked Maskus as he builds electricity.

"Is Mascasa really more powerful than him?" asked Amy.

"_If anyone will destroy Sonic, it shall be me alone! Not you_!" said Metal Sonic.

"Jozen …. He's too powerful." warned Tremela.

"This is impossible!" said Maskus.

**Next Chapter**: Four Chosen Ones, Unite!


	45. The Four Chosen One, Unite!

**This will not be as long as the last chapter, but you are not going to give a damn! BTW, I highly suggest you to go on Youtube or whatever and listen to any music that matches these moments.**

**Chapter 45:** The Four Chosen One, Unite!

In front of the Death Masks' old temple; Peter, Sonic, Link, and Jozen were up against who they now known as Grand Master Mascasa's son, Maskus. Maskus was filled with anger. He had Jozen join his side, but know Jozen knows the true light.

"Entity … I warned you of the prophecy … if you helped me …. I'll let no one die!" He walked toward them while Jozen held up the Death Mask Destroyer. "Maskus, how much of the prophecy do you really know?" Maskus tilted his head. "Maskus, you said that the one that will die will be me." He looked toward the weak Tremela. "One, it's only a word. No name to any soul." He looked at Maskus. "Maskus, Tremela is old and fragile. You had almost completely killed her. One … is it she? One … is it I. No …. The one that shall be none …. I swear as the fourth chosen one. I will kill you and then destroy your own father!"

Maskus stood still, silently. "…. Entity." Maskus started moving slowly. Then, he just burst out laughing. "Entity… Entity! I am gratefully afraid that you have something that I can't just bare but laughing … lack of knowledge!"

Fast as lighting; Maskus flew at the heroes and attacked with a ball of fire. Jozen swirled the spear for defense, but the other didn't dodge it. Maskus's sleeved hands stretched out and became sharp like swords. He began slashing at Jozen while Jozen use the spear to block. "Entity, I will make your soul burn in the fiery pit of Hell!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link's friends helped them up. "Peter, Jozen's fighting Maskus on his own!" stated Brian. They looked at the fighting going on between Jozen and Maskus. "Well what are we waiting for, let's give him a hand!" said Sonic.

Peter, Sonic, and Link ran up ahead; but their friends we're caught off guard by Death Masks. "You will not interrupt Master Maskus. Once he executes the traitor, he'll come for you!" Hearing the Death Masks' words, Quagmire took out his bazooka and shield. "Over my dead, disease carrying body!"

The other friends joined in. "Count me in you bastard." Brian said to Quagmire. Zelda pointed at the Death Masks. "The only traitors we see are you Death Masks. The Green Eyes gave you all life, and you repay them by almost killing and enslaving them all thousands of years ago."

Zelda's words were heard by the other Death Mask Masters, Selim, and Taslle. "Traitorssssssssssss?" "WE WERE ONCE LIKE FAMILY." "I can even remember some of them. They seemed so peaceful."

While the three talked, Selim and Taslle were scared to death for Jozen and Tremela. But they too heard Zelda. "Traitors to the Green Eyes." The two looked at each other. "Maskus promised that we would help them once more." They looked at the battle. "You even promised us you keep him safe."

At the fight with Jozen and Maskus, Peter was going to attack Maskus from behind. Sensing he was in danger, he used his power of mind to read the minds around him. His head suddenly started hurting and he jumped high into the air. Jozen notice this and saw how Maskus attacked Peter to block his attack.

Maskus grabbed Peter by the head and with one of his other hands formed into claws. "See what I tell you, Vader/_Shredder_ knock-off."

Before slashing at Peter, Sonic almost cut his hand off. Link swing the Master Sword and cut the other hand that help Peter. Maskus did not seem too hurt by this. "What a pity, I like those arms, if only I can grow them back. Oh wait."

Soon the arms that they cut off grew right back. "Crap it's one of those guys!" said Peter. Maskus used his hands and shot out green energy balls. Link bounced them back using his shield, hitting Maskus. "Very wise Link. But let see if you can figure this out!" Maskus created illusions of himself and surround the four chosen ones.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic was going to spin-dash around the illusions to find the real one, but again Maskus used his mind controlling magic to read Sonic's mind. He lifted him and his illusions up. Jozen notice one of the illusions feeling his head. He used the Death Mask Destoryer and attacked that spot, hitting Maskus.

With the illusions vanishing, Maskus felt the pain Jozen gave him. "How in this damn world to you know?" asked Maskus who was still feeling his head. Jozen smirked at Maskus. "You're right Maskus. People's lack of knowledge is funny!" Jozen insulted Maskus.

Jozen was about to stab Maskus right in the mask, but he blocked it with electric whips coming from up his sleeves. Sonic grabbed Jozen out of the way. "Hey Maskus, how about trying to pull a rabbit out of your hat!" mocked Sonic.

"Sonic Sonic Sonic, nice to see your cocky attitude to be a weakness." Maskus opened a portal to get to Sonic much faster. He grabbed the Hedgehog by the neck and started shaking him. "Link used his Master Sword and cut off the hand holding Link. But then his other hands grabbed Link.

"Link, I was hoping you will give me a more challenging fight!" While chocking Link, Jozen came and cut off some of Maskus's hands and freed Link. Link and Jozen shook their heads at one another for thanks.

They all say that the hands Jozen cut off was not growing back. "That old Death Mask was right after all. And here I thought he was going to sell us insurance." said Peter. Maskus turned to Peter. "You fat oath!" He read Peter's mind to see what he'll do next, but became disgusted. "How can you think about a boulder's and dingo's lovechild!?"

Peter was shocked. "Hey how come you know what I was thinking?" Sonic, Link, and Jozen jumped besides him. "He can read minds!" said Jozen. "But he'll get severe headaches if he continues his power."

Maskus cracked his neck. "Jozen, I do not like that …. Not one bit!" Maskus fired a bolt of electricity at the Heroes. In response; Jozen summoned his dark hands and blocked the attack. "Way to go Jozen!" said Sonic. "Hea hea hea hea, what you gonna do now Maskus?" asked Peter.

Maskus laughed. "Entity, you think my gift will help you?" Maskus then summoned dark hands of his own. "I had given you _some_ of my powers Entity." Maskus's dark hands grabbed the chosen ones. "My magic is far too powerful for you to overcome, and that is mine alone. Mascasa's magic, is quite different compared to mine. How will you overcome that when you will face him soon?"

Back to their friends; Amy heard what Maskus said, "Is Maskus really less powerful than Mascasa?" Amy shook her head. "No matter what, Sonic will stop them both!"

A Fat Hunter was about to crush Amy, but Metal Sonic defeated him. "_That is logical, if anyone will destroy Sonic, it shall be me alone_."

Quagmire joined in and saw that his friends are losing. "Yeah but look, Maskus has the upper hand. No pun intended. We have to help out!" Then someone poked Quagmire behind his back. Quagmire turned around. "Ahhh, look out!"

At the battle, Maskus was choking the heroes. "This choking is getting too old, how about I change things with this!" Maskus's dark hands burst into flames. The heroes burned with video game logic.

As Maskus was grinning, Quagmire attempted to fire a rocket. But Maskus read his mind and dodged. While feeling his head, he asked Quagmire. "You pathetic pervert. You think you can pull a sneak attack?"

"Yes." answered Quagmire. Suddenly while Maskus's head still hurt, the velociraptor from before attacked Maskus from the side.

Maskus let the heroes go as he deals with the dinosaur. "Oh thank God that raptor wasn't just for a joke for Quagmire." said Peter.

As the velociraptor attacks; Quagmire ran to the heroes and told them his plan. "Try attacking him all at once with different moves. That will screw his mind and you can do more damage." Then Maskus threw the velociraptor away and did the same with Quagmire.

"That is a good strategy, but will it be good enough?" Maskus started blowing huge amount of wind from one of his sleeves." They all hid behind Peter do to his weight. "I am not fat!"

Brian then came in using his digging claws from the Mogmas to get to the heroes. "Quick, while Maskus still thinks you are still behind him." Link, Sonic, and Jozen jumped in the hole and exit behind Maskus.

"How much does this greedy bastard weigh!?" Link noticed that Maskus was gathering air from his second sleeve. He got an idea and told Jozen and Sonic to distract him. "Will do." said Sonic. "I'll do anything to help regain my pride of the Green Eyes."

Sonic and Jozen ran in front of Maskus while trying to get caught in the wind. "How did you escape!?" Maskus used his spike on his shoulders and fired each one at the Heroes. "When you learned to do that?" asked Sonic.

As Maskus was trying to read their minds for answers, Link lit a bomb flower. He waited for the right moment and threw the bomb at Maskus. The wind Maskus was gathering picked the bomb up. While it was inside Maskus,

(Boom)

The explosion damaged Maskus greatly. He felled to the ground. "Payback time!" Peter ran to Maskus and started punching him. "This is for humiliating me back home. Then that Kool Aid Man showed up!"

Maskus's head was hurting badly; he couldn't read any more minds. "How can this be? I ….. I'm losing to mortals!" Jozen then stabbed Maskus right in the chest with the spear. Feeling great pain, he fell to the ground.

The other Death Mask Masters saw that the heroes are winning. "They are defeating Massssssssster Masssssssskusssss!" "THEY MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE AT DESTROYING OUR PARADISE!" "That is if our paradise is really for the best."

Selim and Taslle were still worrying. "Jozen, please live for us and your people."

Jozen was going to stab Maskus right in his mask. "Maskus, once your mask is destroyed, you will seized to exist. You and Mascasa had caused nothing but pain to us all. You had leaded me to betrayal. I, in the name of all the Green Eyes, and Miles and Stella, You will be executed!"

While feeling his chest; Maskus yelled out. "Do you not know who I am!?" Suddenly Maskus created a huge energy ray coming from his body. The force of it blew the heroes away. Jozen slammed right into a boulder. He saw that he no longer has the spear, and his friends are too hurt to go on.

Maskus stood up and walked to Jozen. On the way; Peter, Sonic, and Link tried to stop him, but he only kicked them away. He got closer to Jozen. Jozen notice spear close to him. As he tried reaching for it, Maskus was getting too closer.

Their friends soon came to help. Groose ran in front of Maskus. "I'm not letting you do that!" The other friends formed around Maskus. Groose aimed his backpack toward Maskus and fired a fist. Maskus grabbed the fist and the spring pulled Groose toward him. Maskus used one of his remaining hands and started punching Groose as the spring keeps pulling him back. "Hey you can't use Groose as a paddle ball!" said Amy.

He used Groose as a weapon to fight off the other friends. After throwing Groose away, Maskus picked up the spear just as Jozen was about to grab it. "You know, this weapon will only harm and kill Death Masks only." He flipped it upside down. "Unfortunately they also had to make the end just plain sharp, How bright of the Green Eyes."

Maskus held Jozen up and aimed the end toward his chest. "One little stab will finish you off. Tell that mother how you were a complete failure to her. _From the betrayal of one, there shall be none_."

Selim and Taslle could not take this anymore. "Jozen ….. we have to stop this!" But the other Death Mask Masters stopped them. "Selim, Taslle, what are you doing?" asked Aracandous Selim and tried to get away. "He promised that he'll save his life, not end it!" said Taslle

Master Aracandous pinned them to the ground. "We … we …." Selim and Taslle notice the Death Masks confused faces. "You don't trust him either."

At the battle; Maskus was going to make sure Jozen receives his punishment. "Entity …. Go straight to Hell!" He raised the spear high in the air. All the heroes shouted no as Maskus was about to lay the final blow to Jozen.

But out of nowhere, someone attacked Maskus with a spell. Maskus was pushed away from Jozen and dropped the spear. They all slowly looked at the attacker that saved Jozen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue from _Blue's Clues_

Joking.

.

.

.

.

Lady Tremela

She was standing tall with her full energy recovered. "Lady Tremela, how?" asked Jozen. Then the Old Death Mask came. "With some medic skills, she'll last longer." Tremela then knocked on her neck. "And you are forgetting that I'm know for a hard neck." laughed Tremela.

She looked over to Maskus. Maskus then notice that all the other heroes surround him, including their friends came to help. "Maskus, you will end here." said Tremela. "You have caused nothing but misery to us all." said Brian. "You almost got Sonic killed!" said Amy. "You almost made me … and Link believed that we will betray one another and almost had us kill each other." said Zelda.

Link laid his hand on Zelda's shoulder. He looked at Maskus and knodded. "You almost had my friends killed in Eggman's base!" said Sonic. Peter stood in front of Maskus. "And more importantly, you have stolen my money maker." They all looked at Peter. "Aaaaand importantly, you made Jozen join you!" Jozen was amazed by Peter's generosity.

Maskus was breathing heavily. "You all … you all will bow to me!" Maskus started sparking and his anger grew. Then everyone, excluding Jozen, held Maskus still. "Jozen, it's up to you now!" said Sonic. "_Use the Death Mask Destroyer and finish this monster for good_!" said Metal sounding more like a hero. "If you can stop him, then we might stop Mascasa from awakening!" said Amy. "Get going and kill this bastard!" said Quagmire. "You're the fourth Chosen one Jozen, you can do it!" said Groose.

Jozen picked the spear up. Maskus started electrocuting the heroes. "Joz…en, you need … to hurry!" said Peter while holding on to what energy he has.

The other Death Mask Masters saw that Maskus may not last any longer. "Maskus …. We ….. we need to do something!" The Death Masks let Selim and Taslle go and rushed toward Jozen to stop him. "J..J…Jozen, please end this." said Selim and Taslle weakly.

Jozen saw the Death Masks coming to save their Master. Jozen looked at the spear with it green glow, and then to Maskus. "I shall conquer all worlds with the King of Terror, and I'll vanquish anyone who will oppose me!"

Maskus's electricity was too much for the heroes. They fell to the ground. "Jozen, NOW!" they all shouted.

With all of his energy; Jozen stabbed Maskus right in his mask. He did not cut through all the way, which lead him and Maskus struggling for survival. "I … I cannot allow this!" said Maskus while he pushes Jozen.

Maskus seemed to have the upper hand at strength. He started pushing Jozen forward. Knowing he was losing, he thought to himself. "I…. I fail them all. Peter …. Sonic … Link … I …. I …"

As Maskus was about to pull the spear out of his head, The old Death Mask came to Jozen. "Jozen, listen to me! You can kill this demon! You have a hidden power blessed by the Goddesses. You must awaken that power at all cost. If you don't; you will not only lose your life, but your loved ones as well! Please do it for them, do this for you, and do this ….. for your people; living and dead!"

Jozen suddenly remembered someone, someone not part of this world anymore. "Maskus, I ….. will …. not let you ….. have your way!"

Jozen then found hidden strength in himself and pushed Maskus forward. The Death Mask Master yelled in pain as the spear was going through his Mask. The other Death Mask Masters stopped in their tracks. "He ….. He's killing Master Maskus!"

As Jozen pushed the spear deeper and deeper, Maskus started to crack as light was coming out. The Old Death Mask pointed this out to the heroes. "This is it, the true Death of a Death Mask!"

Maskus was failing at holding on to his life. As he started falling apart and the pieces turned to dust, Maskus cried out, "Noooo … nooooooo…. Nooooooooooooo! King of Terror ….. King of T-T-terror …. Rrrrrrrrraaarrrrrraaaaaarrrr aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh _meso_!"

A light shined, blinding everyone for a while. Then the light suddenly vanished. They all looked around. "Did …. Did we win?" asked Peter.

All the other heroes and Death Masks stood up. "Is Maskus truly gone?" asked Amy. They all saw a figure standing while holding the Death Mask Destroyer. "Jozen … Jozen you did it!" They all shouted as they ran toward him.

The other Death Masks could not believe what have happened. "Maskus … he's truly gone!" said Aracandous. Quetzalcoatl and Pigder looked at each other. "Isssss the Prophecy wrong?" asked the feather serpent.

The Old Death Mask walked to the Masters. "Time is not set in stone. What really decides our fates, is your act…..act.." The Old Death Mask suddenly sensed something. "It can't be!"

As the Heroes were getting closer to the champion, they were cheering out. "Jozen, you killed Maskus and …." The Heroes got a good look at the victor and froze. "….No…..no…..no!"

Everyone, living and Death Mask, they saw someone …. someone not Jozen.

Peter, Sonic, and Link were shaking. "It's … it's Master Maskus!" shouted Peter. The Heroes saw Maskus, alive as ever. He held the Death Mask Destroyer and Jozen had the spear stabbed in his head. "Jozen!"

Maskus removed the spear and notice Jozen was not harmed. "The Death Mask Destroy, only kills Death Masks." He then drops the weapon.

Jozen was frozen with fear as Maskus stood above him. "I ….. I!"

Maskus started laughing with insanity. "I'll kill you!" Maskus's arms turned sharp as swords again. "Jozen run, you can't win!" shouted everyone. Peter, Sonic, and Link ran to Maskus to save Jozen.

Maskus then said, "My magic over mind … it's finally at its highest stage!" His eyes flashed green as the chosen heroes stopped. "I …. I can't move a damn muscle!" said Peter. Maskus lifted them in the air and threw them at their friends.

Maskus looked at Jozen who's filled with fear. "… You failed mother." Maskus raised his arms in the air." Selim and Taslle ran toward them. "Master don't!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Death has come.

Master Maskus started stabbing Jozen in the chest like a soulless animal. "You monster!" cried Sonic as he spin dashed at Maskus. Maskus blocked any attack the heroes threw them. "Die … die …..DIE!"

Selim and Taslle were unable to do anything. "What have we done?" They asked themselves as tears fell from their faces.

"Jozen, Jozen!" shouted Tremela while firing magic at Maskus, which done nothing. The Old Death Mask kneeled down. "_When the fourth is known, blood shall be shown. From the betrayal of one, there shall be none_. I had failed to see the true meaning!"

The heroes can do nothing to stop Maskus, he was out of control. Everyone was shock, horrified, and heart broken. The other Death Mask Masters were silent; then Master Aracandous leaped at Maskus and grabbed him with her pincers. "Kill the traitor, kill the traitor!" shouted Maskus. She and the other Death Masks ran back to the Pyramid, leaving the heroes to suffer their loss.

They ran to Jozen who was still breathing faintly. They asked Tremela if she can do something. "I cannot, our magic of healing will only cause more destruction with his damaged body." said the Priestess while crying. Link checked pockets to see if he has something to save him, but nothing. Link then asked Zelda for help. "Let me see." She used her magic on Jozen, but black magic blocked it. "I can't penetrate through the Death Masks' magic!"

Jozen was still holding on to what little life he has. "Peter …. Sonic … Link; Maskus … Maskus." Sonic stopped him. "Stop, you need rest so you can see tomorrow!" Sonic lied to Jozen, and to himself.

Jozen coughed, "Don't say that …. My life is over." He continued to talk. "Maskus is not like anyone you have faced. He knows exactly what will happen … please listen to my last wish."

"We'll do anything!" said Peter crying. Jozen raised his hand to everyone. "Peter, I'm sorry… Maskus wants you to …to." He coughed up blood. "Don't fall in his trap ….. he wants the remaining three to … to….."

Jozen hand fell to the ground. The heroes do not see Jozen, only what remain.

Peter started shaking Jozen. "Jozen … Jozen …. JOZEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

At the Hidden City, Stella was walking to different people asking the same question. "Have any of you seen Jozen?" they all said no.

Stella continued to walk around. "It's not like Jozen to just leave without saying anything." As she walks, she notices her brother's snake sniffing the air. "You can't stay out in the open like this, Meg will kill you!" She tried pulling the snake to safety, but the snake refused to move. She notices that something was wrong. "What is it?"

She then heard the main gates opening. "The heroes must be back." The anaconda slithered to the heroes. "Where are you going?" she decide to follow the snake.

As she walked, she notices a huge crowd at the entrance. "Did the heroes learn who the fourth chosen one is?" Just then, Chief Padolm ran and knocked Stella over. "What?"

She was shocked by her father's action. She decided to find out what have happened. She squeezed through the people and saw the heroes weeping. "Peter, Sonic, Link, what happened?" No one said a word to her.

She walked passed them and the guards, she then sees her father and Lady Tremela at what looks like a covered body. The anaconda was licking a hand. "Oh no, did a warrior died!?"

She ran to them but Padolm stopped her. "It ….. it was no guard!" She tried getting closer to the body, but her father won't let her. "Is …. Is that the fourth chosen one!?" Padolm nodded yes. She couldn't help but pushed her father away. "I have to see who it was!"

She walked slowly to the corpse, she notice who her brother's snake was acting. "Is … it?" She slowly walked to the covered body and removed the sheet. She first notices the unspeakable damage. "Who … who!?" But lastly, she saw the face of the fallen chosen one. "J…J….Jozen!?"

She stepped back. Everyone tried to calm her down before she …. She started crying. "No ….. no ….. NO!" She looked at the heroes. "Who did this?!" Peter, with his eyes tearing, told her. "Maskus had done this. He tricked Jozen into joining his side, but when Jozen realized what he was doing was wrong, Maskus killed him!"

Stella stood there motionless, she then ran off crying. Nobody knew what to do now except let her run. As she ran, she had only one thought. "Death Masks …. I'll slay them all!"

All the heroes looked at their fallen hero. "Jozen was our fourth chosen one, and now he's gone." said Peter. Sonic and Link joined in. They did not spend as much time with Jozen like with each other, Jozen never even liked Peter. But they still feel the pain of losing a dear friend.

"They will not get away with this!" shouted Sonic. Link clenched his fists. His face tells how furious he was. Not even Ghirahim caused anything like this. Peter looked at everyone. "You guys, we didn't just lose him; we lost this fight."

Everyone looked at Peter. "What are you saying?" asked Groose. "Well Jozen was the fourth chosen one, and it said in the prophecy that all four chosen ones will join and have the final fight with the King of Terror, Mascasa. He's gone now; we won't stand a chance against Mascasa. Heck; we lost to his son!"

Peter was right, without Jozen, it was all hopeless. "We actually lost." Sonic could not get a hold of the truth. Amy started comforting him by hugging him. Sonic did nothing to push her away. Metal looked at the dead corpse. "_Is this what a villain can be capable of?_" Metal's words seemed more human than any machine. Link held Zelda in his arms. "Peter's right. The side of good ….. finally lost to evil."

Brian, Quagmire, and the velociraptor were looking at Jozen. "Quagmire, I'm sorry that I'm such a boar." apologized Brian. "And I'm sorry I've just treated you like trash!" They hugged each other while crying.

They all cried, even Groose shed a tear. The heroes had nothing left. The Death Mask army, being led by Master Maskus, will spread to each and every world. They will enslave anything living and they will all be at the mercy of Grand Master Mascasa.

They all gave a moment of silent, until they heard chewing. "Peter, this is not a time for comedy!" scolded Lois. "I'm not chewing." Seeing Peter not ruining the moment, they looked around and saw the horror.

"Oh my God, bad dino!" The Velociraptor was eating the parts of Jozen's foot. Peter started punching the raptor. "You son of a bitch!"

The dinosaur did not like this one bit. He was about to pounce at Peter until …

(Zap)

Chris, Meg, and Monkey appeared out of nowhere screaming. They were about to be killed by a female velociraptor. The Male raptor's jaw dropped. The female notice the male. The male left Peter. The two rubbed heads with each other and they walked away.

Meg put her hands on her waist. "Well that was a happy ending." She turned around. "I feel like having the same ending with Jozen." She then notices the dead Jozen having his hand licked by his anaconda. "You satanic monster!"

She tried attacking the snake, but everyone stopped her. "Maskus did this you idiot!" shouted Amy.

They then asked the three what happened. Chris told them that Monkey had the third piece, when they combined them; they were transported to the age of the dinosaurs.

"I don't believe you! The snake's the true culprit." While most people held Meg down, Link and Sonic looked at the coin. "That's the thing Maskus wanted to use to go back and time and bring back Mascasa!" Link took the coin off Chris to try and shatter it to stop Maskus's plan. But the coin did not break.

While they were yelling about why it will not break, Peter was thinking. "Key of Time." He called out to everyone. "I have an idea to defeat the Death Masks!"

Everyone seemed skeptical. "This better not be about pudding." said Lois. "No, not that! We can now travel through time. I say we go back nine years ago and make sure that the Death Masks never even woke up!"

Everyone soon lighten up. "You really think we can do that?" asked Sonic. "Believe it, we may never meet due to this, but the worlds will be saved and Jozen will still breathe!"

"You ….. you really think so chosen one?" Everyone was shocked by the voice. They turned and saw Stella with Stewie. Padolm did not like that Stewie was out. "What is he doing here?" he asked his only remaining child. Stella saw how angry he was, but Stewie started explaining. "Stella ran to me and told me what Maskus had done. I may be a diabolical baby, but at least I know when evil can break the line!"

Stewie looked at the body of Jozen. "He, and I were a pawn to Maskus; and now I want to make things right again!" The Chief of the Green Eyes looked at Stewie, he then held out his hand. "Stewie, I'm sorry." The two shook hands while everyone clapped.

Peter then poked at Link. "Look how popular Stewie is, so what was he talking about?"

As everyone cheered, the Old Death Mask came with Wario. "If you are going to go back, I suggest you take this just in case." He gave them The Death Mask Destroyer, but he took the sister spear off. This spear is well charged up; I suggest it stays here for the Great Battle."

Stella looked at the old person hidden in sheets. "Who are you?" The Old Death Mask answered, "I am, but a Death Masks; that will fight alongside you." Stella only heard I am a Death Mask. "You monster!" she took the sister spear off the Death Mask to attack him, but Stewie stopped her. "Hold on there, he's friendly!" The heroes even told her that he helped them as well.

Stella lowered the spear. "…Fine."

The Old Death Mask started speaking. "We were awakened when the temple had come to this world from the surface. It is said that some people, which may by the doctors and the thief, caused something up there. I say the best chance you have is to make sure they never come."

All the Green Eyes started talking to each other. "Miles and Stella! They will never go missing! They can be reunited with their loved ones!"

The heroes were filled with excitement. "This can be it! We'll change history for the better!" shouted Sonic. "Wait, two time traveling adventures in a row, sweet!" Amy then hugged Sonic and Metal gave a sign a respect. "You can do it!" "_Don't get killed, it's my mission to end you_!"

Link drew out his sword and out came Fi, "_Master, I'll accompany you till the end_!" Zelda and Groose joined in. "And we will help you through any danger!" Zelda then winked at Link.

Quagmire and Brian butted heads with Peter. "We got your back buddy!" "I'm your dog Peter, tell me what to do and I'll fetch!"

But then The Old Death Masks called out, "Hold on, I believe that the chosen ones go back in time alone." Everyone then asked him why. "We're going to need all the help we can get. The Great Battle is coming! You all now face the Death Masks, the Badniks, and the Bokoblins!"

Peter laughed to himself. "Have you seen those guys? The Badniks are run by animals, the bokoblins are dumbasses; and if we stay in the city, the Death Masks won't give us a problem!"

The Old Death Mask became confused, "What do you mean?" Chief Padolm thought of something, something very important. "Death Mask, how did you enter through the force shield?" The old Death Mask then asked, "What force shield?"

Two guards came by. "My chief, La Corazon is gone!" Everyone gasped. "How can that be!?" asked Padolm, but then he suddenly remembered. "When I locked Stewie up, I gave the responsibility of protecting our sacred treasure to ….. to ….!"

They all looked at Jozen's corpse. Knowing what Maskus may have ordered Jozen to do, they looked at the Pyramid of Mascasa.

Within the pyramid, there was evil laughter.

**End of Chapter**

**Next time**:

"They're coming into the city!"

"_Brothers, hear me_!" shouted Metal to Mecha and Silver Sonic.

"Where's that damn structure, Key of Time?" asked Peter.

"Peter, Sonic, Link; you are our only hope!" shouted the Old Death Mask.

**Next Chapter:** The Great Battle.

**A/N: I'm glad how things are going on so far. I hate to talk about this while you all are crying, but I have a commercial for the next "Just a Childhood Hating Parody." That is up now.**

"**Join Achmed the Dead Terrorist as Dorothy as he travels around Oz with his dog, Princess Peach. They will meet many characters ruining the original actors' performances; Like Patrick Star as the scarecrow, Optimus Prime as the Tin Man, and Garfield as the Lion.**

**Can they defeat the Wicked Witch played by the villain from Rugrats in Paris? I don't know.**


	46. The Great Battle

**Happy Groundhog Day; I hope that magical animal will control the weather into something anti-global warming. How does a rodent have that much magic? Where did it get it from? Why does it have it? Well lets continue to worship it on this day!**

**Also; Burger King has cheesy tots back! Hooray!**

**Chapter 46:** The Great Battle

At the Pyramid of Mascasa; all the Death Masks, Badniks, and Bokoblins are getting ready for the Great Battle.

Just then Selim and Taslle game bursting in, they started marching while the Death Masks tried stopping them. "Please be still there." "Maskus could not control himself then." "Stop, stop!"

Many different species of Death Masks tried to stop them; but the two just pushed them, stomped them, threw them, or destroyed them. They didn't even stop for #52. "Please Selim and Taslle, I know how angered you two are, but please have mercy on him, .…. He … he needs it?"

They came to a door that was guarded by the Death Mask Masters. They stair each other down. "Selim and Taslle, Master Maskus ordered us to keep you out." said Aracandous. "HE … HE NEEDS TIME TO THINK." said Pigder.

Quetzalcoatl slithered to them, only to be punched by Taslle. Knowing they cannot convince the two, they could only let them in.

They entered inside Maskus's study where he is just sitting on a chair, meditating. "Murderer!" they cried out. Selim held Maskus up who seem to not care. "You promised him he will live!" said Selim. He whipped Maskus right in the face with his electric whip, but it did not faze him. "Selim, your power is my power. You two cannot hurt me with my gift to you."

Taslle started pounding her fists. "I won't need that to punish you!" Maskus laughed softly. "After nine years of being trapped here in this prison, you two still kept your hearts of gold."

Maskus used his advance magic of mind and forced Selim and Taslle down. "He was a traitor, I could not control myself. You all remember why."

Taslle and Selim started thinking. "Mascasa." They both said. "But Maskus, you are not Mascasa. You have a chance to be …" But Maskus stopped Taslle. "His magic runs within my own body! I may not have complete control of his ways, but I can overpower it. Just as long as everyone do exactly as I planned." said Maskus trying to be as calm as possible.

Selim and Taslle tried to say something else, but Maskus silent them. "Enough Selim and Taslle, you must prepare for the Great Battle, we will strike tomorrow."

"Don't you dare call us that anymore!" demanded Selim and Taslle. Maskus put his hands on their shoulders. He took a deep breath. "I know what you are feeling, but the Death Masks are doing this to make the worlds paradise to our eyes. This is also for you too. Don't you want your old lives back with the family you left behind, before becoming trapped here?"

Selim and Taslle were still hurt by Jozen's death, but the thought of their loved ones could not even be held back by Jozen.

They slowly walked out. "Good … everything is going according to the prophecy." said Maskus.

* * *

><p>Later that night; the heroes had a funeral for Jozen. They put his remains in a coffin and put him to rest in the city's royal tomb. No eyes were dry that night. Meg cried the most, even thought that will be consider offensive to Jozen.<p>

As everyone held torches and tiered, Stewie walked to Stella. "How's it going?" Stella slowly turned to Stewie with her eyes pouring. "…. I'm ….. O.K." She started having flash backs of when Jozen protected her from the two Death Masks, when Maskus attacked using a stone head and hands. She even remembered how Maskus saved them, and told Jozen that he should join the Death Masks, and not be replaced like his mother.

"Maskus only saved us so you can have control over Jozen." said Stella. After Maskus had saved them, she once had thoughts that the Death Masks were not that evil, but now she will only see them as pure evil. "Jozen's mother, Miles, Stella. Maskus used them for his own plan. Jozen only fought for them!"

Stewie started comforting her. "Stella ….." he took a deep breath. "I know how hard this is, but remember this, the chosen heroes are going to go back in time and stop the Death Masks from ever awaking. Jozen will never die and your people will never have to worry about them."

Stewie started feeling sad. Stella noticed this and knew what it was. "And we will never met." she added. "Yeah, but her we were probably just burdens." Stella shook her head no. "Not at all, I enjoyed everyone here, even your father and his activities that just get everyone mad."

She looked at the tomb. "I like Sonic, Amy, Metal Sonic, Link, Zelda, Groose, and Fi. They were all nice, even if Metal had to be. Zelda taught me lots of stuff, Groose made me laugh, I even like how Jozen tried to race Sonic and Sonic went very fast. Faster than anything I've seen."

She started patting Stewie's head. "I like Peter, Quagmire, Brian sort of, your whole family, …. And you."

She gave Stewie a hug. Stewie blushed. "Well hey …" Stewie did not know what to say next. "Stewie, thank you." She walked away.

Stewie thought to himself. "I don't think she will like me that much. But she's a good friend, and I'll will make sure Maskus will never bring Mascasa to the future!" He started to wonder about Maskus. "The heroes are going back in time to stop the awakening of the Death Masks. Will Maskus use this for ….."

But he was interrupted by Meg. "The snake made Jozen betrayed everyone, kill it!" Then the two Nurse Joys started beating Meg with a sledgehammer.

* * *

><p>In the prophecy room; the heroes, royal family, Lady Tremela, and the Old Death Mask was discussing about the great battle.<p>

The Old Death Mask spoke first. "Since Jozen had given them the la Corazon, I have no doubt that they will attack tomorrow."

Everyone was concern for their safety. "So what will we do?" asked Amy. The Old Death Mask took a deep breath. "We need everyone that can fight to be ready for tomorrow and the ones that cannot fight need to be kept somewhere safe. But most importantly, we need to find the structure for the Key of Time to take the remaining chosen ones to change the past."

He looked at the Heroes. "Have you had any luck finding it?" The heroes shook their heads no. "We tried looking everywhere using that coin. But nothing seemed to fit in it. Doesn't even glow." said Sonic.

"Hmmmm, it has the power of time, I suppose that it may only find the structure when it is most needed." said the Old Death Mask.

"Oh great, now we just have to wait till tomorrow! What if the Death Masks killed us while looking?" asked Peter. Link then told Peter to just keep on fighting for their friends. "Well o.k. Link. It's just that it's going to be a battle field out there."

"That is why you will be guarded on your way to the structure." said Chief Padolm. Peter, Sonic, and Links friends looked at them with determination. "We probably can't beat them all." said Quagmire. "But we'll make sure we'll hold them off while you ruin their whole plan." said Groose.

The heroes took out the Key to Time. "Jozen, we'll make sure you will not die." said the chosen ones.

Out the window; they were being watched by Selim and Taslle. "Peter, Sonic, and Link; if only you had completely heard his final warning."

* * *

><p>In the morning; all the guards are at the front gate, waiting for the Death Mask Army. Joe Swason was talking to the heroes. "I'm not sure how long these men will hold the Death Masks off for you, but they don't have guns sooooooo, just hurry up. Seriously, they only have sticks. Do you guys even remember the snake? That was freakin huge!"<p>

The heroes looked at the Key to Time. "Come on, show us the damn way!" said Peter, hoping the key will do something. The heroes looked out in the distance and saw some people coming. They were none other than the Death Mask Masters, following Master Maskus.

Maskus looked at everyone guarding the city from the Death Masks. He cleared his throat and gave a speech. "Greetings, I like to offer you all something of your life."

Everyone looked at him with pure anger. "What can you offer!?" asked Sonic. Link drew out the Master Sword, he refused to let the Death Masks win. Peter put his fist up. "You killed Jozen, we won't give in to you!"

Maskus laughed a bit. "How pitiful, all I want is for you all to join me right now. We can just awaken the King of Terror so easily. A shame how that traitor did not follow my orders. I had planned to have him survive from the prophecy. If only you all are smart enough to see the true light …. the way the Death Masks see it!"

The anger in the heroes builds within them; they wanted to just destroy him once and for all, but they know the only true way to win.

Maskus notice that no one was agreeing to join them. "Not me." Said That Guy With the Glasses. "I want to join you and share with you all my ungodly experience with my sexual encounters with those digi-poke mon things."

Maskus threw a green energy ball at TGWTG. "Well since no normal person is willing to join us, well I guess there is only one thing to do."

He raised his hands and his entire army appeared from dark pits. "My faithful minions … end this!" The army charge right at the city with the guards prepared. "You guys go find that structure for the time machine, well hold them off the best we can!" warned Joe right before he charged into battle.

The heroes watched as all the guards fought off the enemy. Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers defend themselves with their metal body, the Bokoblins and Moblins used their strength and little brain, and the Death Masks attacked with their unique abilities.

Maskus then said to the other Masters, "Remember, none of them shall die! I want them all to see my dream come true!" They looked at Maskus, still having doubt in their leader. "As you wish."

At the Royal Family's Temple; The royal family and Stewie was watching the whole battle. "They can't hold those abominations for long!" said Stella. Stewie comfort her. "Not to worry, those aren't any old spears they're using."

He took out a walkie talkie. "Joe, tell the men to show them my toys!" Joe then answered. "Hi Stewie, playing walkie talkie?" Stewie sigh. "Please press red button."

All the guards pressed the button and their spears suddenly turned into different kinds of weapons like guns, lasers, and even vehicles.

Maskus notice this. "Stewie, I forgot that you were not controlled like the others, which reminds me." He summoned the controlled Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Ghirahim. "Take a small group with you and attack the other sides!"

In the city; the heroes were trying to figure out how to find the structure. "Anytime now!" demanded Sonic. But thankfully their patients did not have to wait. Within the coin, they felt like it was pulling them. Link knew it was activated and forwards them to go now.

As they run; they notice that flying Death Mask and Badniks escaped the guards. Some Death Masks were a fiery winged serpent called a Fire Serpent, and a cloud like Death Mask with a cone shaped mask at the bottom called an Air Head. The Fire Serpents swooped down and swirled at the heroes. The Air Heads will in flat themselves and quickly attack.

"You asked for it now!" Peter took a lighter and gave a huge fart, destroying the Air Head but not the Fire Serpents. Sonic used his homing attack on the Fire Serpents to finish them off. "This is going to be harder now that they entered the city!" said Sonic. Peter looked back at him. "Well at least it's the ones that can fly."

Peter then ran into something while not looking. It was two Death Masks; one a small floating witch doctor called a Shaman, and one that looks like a large armored witch doctor with a magical shield called an Omega Shaman.

"Hey how did you get in here!?" asked Peter. Then someone else came, it was Ghirahim. Link started getting angry, but notice what he was wearing. Link told them that the mask the Demon Lord is wearing must be controlling him.

"Well then smash it." said Peter. Link drew the Master Sword and waited for Ghirahim to attack, but the Demon Lord did not fight how he usually would, he fought violently. His conscious was not in control, Maskus did not have him use his strategy.

Ghirahim did not leave Link a chance to attack. The Hero could only just block. "Hey Link, forgetting us." said Peter as he punches Ghirahim. Link then charged at Ghirahim. With many blows, the demon lord fell to the ground.

Link put the Master Sword away. The heroes turned to look for the structure, but then they were attacked. Ghirahim was not yet defeated. The Demon Lord was about to stab Sonic, until something blew up behind Ghirahim.

"Greetings and welcome to Ask That Guy With The Glasses!"

The heroes looked and saw the horror. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Peter. "That is a very good question. You see, they lost a powerful ally in me, so now I'll have my way with the demon."

He started dragging the unconscious Ghirahim away, until his mask fell off. He stood up and started beating ATGWTG. "Just go now!" shouted Ghirahim

They heroes ran off to Other World Side, they saw all the characters ether running or fighting. Knowing they needed some help, the heroes defeated some of the enemies.

After they were cleared out, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler came to them. "You saved us!" said Don Patch as he whacks Peter with a bat. "Take this jar of jelly." said Jelly as he hands the jar to Link. "Now eat!" He then slammed Link to the ground to force feed him.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler turned into paintings to leave them alone.

The heroes ran out and found Metal Sonic fighting off Mecha and Silver Sonic. "_Brothers, why won't_ Bzzzp, Hea hea hea, you're in trouble!" The controlled robots started beating Metal.

Seeing his old rival being beaten up like that made Sonic feel sorry. "I can't just let anyone defeat my enemy!" He spin-dashed at them, saving Metal, he turned back to his old self. "_You are not allowed to save me_!"

Mecha and Silver Sonic stood up. "_All hail ….. Death Masks_." They spin-dashed at Sonic and Metal. Metal held Silver's attack as Sonic jumped over Mecha to attack when he uncurled. Mecha then jumped at Metal while he was busy with Silver Sonic. Sonic jumped at Mecha to stop him. "That will settle the score." said Sonic as he helps defeat Silver. "_Our score will be settled when I destroy you_!"

After destroying the masks; Mecha and Silver Sonic started acting normal. "_Even though you are Eggman's greatest enemy, we still thank you_." Both Silver and Mecha Sonic bowed to Sonic. "Shame you two aren't as used as much as Metal here."

Link and Peter came in after defeating a Fat Hunter and a Fat Thief. "We got a horde of Badniks coming this way!" shouted Peter.

Mecha, Silver, and Metal Sonic stood in front of the coming army. "_You go on ahead Hedgehog! We brothers will handle them_!" The three Badniks charged at their own kind to defend the heroes.

"Say can they just order the Badniks to stop?" asked Peter. "_We say stop_!" shouted the Robot Sonics while explosions were going on. "I think there new supervisors treats them better." said Sonic as he picks his ear.

The heroes ran closer to where the coin wants to be, but they ran into Lois, Amy, and Zelda being surrounded by Bokoblins. "Look, that's my wife!" said Peter. "That's my crazy friend!" said Sonic. Link was not with his friends, as soon as he saw Zelda in danger he ran while drawing out the Master Sword.

Fi appeared to warn Link about any coming enemies. "_Bokoblin, Moblin, RoboEgg, Hirmet Cracker, Plasma, Shaman, Scouter_!"

Link ended each enemy with only his sword. He saves the three damsels in distress. Zelda hugged Link. "Good thing you listen to my father."

"O.K. Link, you can have time with your love thing that is more believable than Amy and Sonic's later." said Peter. "Hey!" shouted Amy.

The heroes left their love interests, (sort of) in the hands of some Green Eye.

The heroes then ran into RoboStewie and Master Quetzalcoatl. At the palace; Stewie saw his own robot working for the Death Masks. "Really, I told him Metal was the second coolest." said Stewie. Stella started to worry. "Those two are close to the palace, can you please do something?"

Stewie looked at Stella. "Don't you worry, I have everything under control. Rupert, press the button!"

He looked at his teddy bear holding the remote. He waited for the bear to follow his orders. "… anytime now."

Getting impatient, Stella pressed the button. Then laser cannons appeared on the buildings near the palace. "I also added these in my spare time." said Stewie trying to impress her. "Uhhhh that's good." said Stella awkwardly.

Stewie aimed the cannon and shot at the two enemies. It destroyed RoboStewie, but not Quetzalcoatl. "You foolssss, I shall overcome your ssssssssssoulsssssssss!" He was about to fire a fireball at them, but he held back. "Should we really follow Massskussss?" he asked himself'.

Before doing anything else, Quagmire fired a rocket at Quetzalcoatl, causing great damage as the beast fell to the ground. "That's one more point for me Brian!" he said to Brian as he fights off a Fire Serpent. He slashed the Death Mask with his gloves. "and two for me."

The heroes looked at the Key to Time as it started to pull them harder. "The structure has got to be close by." said Sonic. Link looked around and pointed. Peter looked and said, "The palace? Typical."

The heroes ran to the palace where Tremela and The Old Death Mask were standing at the door. "Let us guess." said the two while already knowing the structure was in the palace.

The Key of Time started pulling them inside. Tremela and The Old Death Mask saw the Death Masks coming. "Just look at them Lady Tremela, I was once a part of them. And now I shall fight them!" He showed his palm and fire started shooting out at them. Tremela then fired green energy spheres at them too. "We will not let them in!"

Peter looked back at them. "Old people fighting?! What's going to happen next in the Twilight Zone?"

"We're here." said Bella and Edward. "Go away!" Peter picked the two vampires up and threw them at the Death Masks, which started mauling them.

Count Dracula came. "Bless you Peter."

The heroes saw the royal family, Peter's family, and the rest of their friends. "Hey you are supposed to be fighting the enemy!" said Peter.

Their friends laughed. "Peter, everyone's safe and sound!" said Amy. "We'll be here and handle any Death Mask trying to go back in time." said Groose. "And my defense system will keep them out for now." said Stewie.

Peter looked at his Family. "Don't worry about us." said Lois. "We'll help out too!" said Meg. "Shut up Meg!" said Peter.

The heroes took out the Key to Time and held it high in the air. "Let's see if anything works." said Sonic not knowing what to do.

The Key of Time started glowing green. It floated off of their hands and into the center of the large room. The floor started shaking as a hidden door appeared. A pyramid shape structure started rising. A door open and above was a hole that the Key of Time floated into.

"Wow, now we can travel through time!" said Peter in amazement. "Nothing new." Said Sonic as Link chucked. "Hey it's my first time! We'll third when Death took be through time two times but that's not the point."

Bruce started examining it while Tremela and The Old Death Mask came inside. "If I read this thing correctly, it says that we will control the time travel out here, we can even see you guys through the door here like a window."

"Ah you have learned a lot my student!" Tremela said to Bruce. She turned to the heroes. "This is it, the last struggle against the Death Masks!"

The heroes looked at their friends and family, knowing the danger up ahead, and here.

"You can do it!" shouted Chris.

"You prove yourself for the challenge." said Monkey.

"Save us all!" said Lois.

"Do it for Joe!" said Bonnie.

"Kick their butts Sonic!" said Amy.

"_The Death Masks will be vanquished_ bzzp Show them that God-awful movie were they say make Shwarken-something pregnant." said Metal.

"Pilot Glenn Quagmire here to guide you through time!" said Quagmire.

"You better make sure we have a future for chasing the mail man!" said Brian.

"And make sure you come back!" said Groose.

"It's my job to wake you Link. Now make sure no one wake them up!" said Zelda.

"Make my family pay for their mistake." said the Old Death Mask.

"Go now and stop this whole thing from ever happening!" said Chief Padolm.

"The prophecy may be wrong, so now you shape your destiny!" said Tremela.

"Save us from the Death Masks." plead Rezuly.

"And please … please save Jozen!" said Stella.

Peter, Sonic, and Link looked at each other. "Well this is it, our final mission!" said Peter. Sonic and Link looked at him. "I know that we will never meet, but I'm still glad I met you, including giving me a challenge at a race!" said Sonic giving a thumbs up. Link shook his head yes as he tells them that he gotten along with them, but not when Peter tortured him at the desert. Fi then appeared. "_I'll help guide you Master._"

Bruce moved the Key of Time a bit. "Almost there like the instructions said and there we go!" The door suddenly created a portal through time.

Lady Tremela then gave them something. "Take these with you." She handed them the Death Mask Destroyer without the sister spear and the Cross-Over Crystals. "Why are you giving these to us?" asked Sonic. "Heroes, if you are not the victors, I want you to at least keep the Cross-Over Crystals safe from the Death Masks."

"Well this is it guys!" said Peter. "Our final mission!" said Sonic. Link held the Master Sword high in the sky. The three jumped inside to change the past for good. Will they succeed in their final mission, will the Death Masks stop them, and what will await them in on the next chapter? Tune in whenever for the next part of _Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals_!

**End of Chapter**

**Next time:** "Where are we?" asked Peter.

They found themselves in a jungle. "This has got to be above the Green Eyes' Kingdom." said Sonic.

They saw a plane falling toward the ground as Link points. "Who are you two people?" asked Peter.

"Heh ha ha, what do we have here?" asked someone evil.


	47. San Lorenzo, the Jungle of Hope

**Chapter 47:** San Lorenzo, the Jungle of Hope

In a tropical rain forest of the past, the time portal appeared and out came Peter, Sonic, and Link. They stood up while brushing themselves. Peter started feeling sick. "That was …. Rough." Sonic patted him on the back. "I had better travels through time. I should get a travel agent."

Link looked around while Peter and Sonic talked. "The Green Eyes told me that they live under a Central American country, so we should watch out for large cats and snakes."

Sonic joined Link to look around. "Uhhh you guys, I think there's been a mistake." Peter looked at his friends and asked. "What do you mean?"

Then a freakin T-Rex showed up. It roared in hunger at our heroes. The three screamed while the dinosaur was about to eat them.

* * *

><p>In the future; Tremela was complaining at Bruce. "Sorry, I made a mistake." Bruce changed the coordinates and the heroes disappeared to another time period. But now they are somewhere completely different.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey this is the Titanic!" Peter pointed out all the old fashion equipment and people. "Uh I want to see the iceberg!" Peter ran to the bow of the ship to see the iceberg. "Hey where is it?" Peter looked around but didn't see the iceberg.<p>

Sonic asked Peter what the Titanic was all about, but Peter was still complaining. "This ship was supposed to get sunk ….. I got it!" Peter took one of Link's flower bombs, lit it, and threw it at the side of the Titanic. It exploded ….. but no hole.

"Peter, what in the Heck are you doing?!" asked Sonic. "Hey do you see an iceberg?" asked Peter sarcastically. Bruce transported them out. Then the caption showed up to investigate the explosion. "Hey this was not a part of my plan to show how weak the ship is to ice so I can sue them for cash! Well at least nobody will die."

* * *

><p>The heroes were transported again at the wrong destination. "Hey it's the Disco era!" They were at a disco party. Sonic looked around. "Man this place is old, so how did this style die out anyways?"<p>

Link looked up at the Disco ball. He randomly broke it to see if there was any hearts or rupees. Seeing the dangerous shards of glass on the floor, a parent stated. "Hey this is dangerous; kids can't be exposed to this! Let's ban Disco!"

Peter slapped Link across the head. "You fool; you created the first Soccer Mom!"

* * *

><p>Bruce transported them again, this time at the signing of the declaration of Independence. "Well what do you know; the birth of my home country." Peter watched as the Declaration of Independence was being signed by each person. "This is boring!" cried Peter.<p>

He pushed George Washington out of the way and started writing. "Give Peter Griffin ice cream." Sonic and Link dragged him away.

* * *

><p>They teleported out, the next time era seemed sort of odd. "Are we in purgatory?" asked Peter. Sonic looked around and saw the white void of nothing. "Great, how did we get here?" Link noticed something far out. They walked toward it and found….. "Eggman!?"<p>

They see different videogame villains and their past selves. They all appear to be going into different time portals and machines. Eggman and his past self was with two bowsers and a magickoopa. "Alright, Kamek can get us back in my world at the correct time period, but I don't know how to get you guys back home."

The two doctors ponder for a solution. "Eggmans, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic. The two Eggmans saw Sonic and jumped for joy. "Sonic, you came back to rescue us!" They turned to the Bowsers and said, "Don't worry about us!" They ran off to Sonic while the Bowsers teleported out with Kamek.

As the doctors ran to Sonic, Peter asked Sonic, "Wait, those are Eggman? But aren't you Eggman?" Sonic looked at Peter. "You still think that?!"

Right before the Eggmans got close enough, Bruce teleported the heroes out. The two Eggmans looked around and found that they were all alone again. "Uuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhh …. What time is it?"

* * *

><p>At the present; everyone was still complaining at Bruce. "I sort of forgot something, what is the exact date the Death Masks woke up?" Tremela had enough of this and set the coordinates on her own.<p>

Meg looked outside and saw more enemies trying to get through the defenses. "You have to hurry! Those guns won't hold them off for long." Lady Tremela said to Meg. "I know that already! Just let me focus!" Jozen's snake hissed at Meg.

* * *

><p>With the help of Lady Tremela; our heroes had finally reached their destination. They looked around and saw that they are indeed at a Central American Jungle at the correct time period. "No dinos around, no boat, no politics, no Eggheads, we're here!"<p>

The heroes looked around and while being amazed by the environment. Link couldn't even describe how wonderful it is compared with Farone Woods. "Yeah just don't go to the whole, Zelda's more pretty stage!" scolded Peter.

The heroes looked and saw that there was no trail to follow, just more trees. "We know all we have to do is stop that temple of the Death Masks from going into the Green Eyes Kingdom. Now where is it?" asked Peter.

Sonic and Link were on the same page with Peter. "You're right Peter, we have ourselves a problem." Sonic looked up at the trees. "Hey Link, use the claw shots and see if you can get a good view up there."

Link followed Sonic's instructions and climbed up above the balcony of the forest. He saw nothing but trees, but he did notice mountains and hills. Fi appeared beside him. "_Master, look at that mountain!_" Link looked closer at the mountain. Half-way up it he notice something odd, like a face covered in leaves. He knew that it has to be the Death Mask Temple.

He called down to Peter and Sonic that they located the temple. "Up a mountain? Great, more walking!" Sonic waved his finger at Peter. "Na ah Peter, time to work!" Acting like a parent, Sonic pulled Peter to the mountain. "No, I don't wanna! I want a toy!"

Link laughed at Peter's behavior. He looked back at the mountain and thought about changing history for good. He had grown to like Sonic and Peter. They did talk about that they will never meet, but he still can't help but feel sad. But he still has a mission to accomplish, stop the Death Masks and save Jozen.

While deep in thought, Fi suddenly snapped him out while being frantic. "_Master, look out_!" Fi pushed Link off the tree; he suddenly realized that Fi had saved him from a close-ground plane. Peter caught him and asked, "What was that!?"

They all heard a loud crash. Link told him that it was a flying object with wings. "Sounds like a plane!" said Sonic. Link climbed up the tree and saw the crash site twenty yards away.

"Come on, they need help!" Sonic and Link ran toward the crash site, but Peter sat down. "I'm sure they're dead." Sonic and Link came back and whacked Peter. "Hey I was joking!"

They all ran toward the plane, but hiding in some nearby bushes, someone was spying on them. "Heh ha ha ha! Their plane had crashed just like I planned. But now what I'm I going to do with those two blancos and the peludo?" The person voice was laughing with evil.

The heroes reach the open area caused by the plane crash. They notice that it was a small plane made for two people. "Tails will hate to see this!" Link ran to the pane and saw two people in the cock pit. He told them his discovery and they immediately pulled them out.

The people did not seem to be in bad shape, the two looked up at the heroes. "You saved us." said a blonde, muscular man with a ball-chin. "Hea hea hea." The other person was a red haired woman with an oval shape head. "What happened to our plane?" The two stoop up, impressing everyone. "Wow, you two just stood up after this!?" Sonic was amazed by their endurance.

The two looked the plane over as the woman checked inside the engine and glove compartment. "I'm no mechanic, but I say that some parts are missing here." She looked at the man. "I thought it was check out before we left."

The man thought to himself. "Odd ….." Then the two suddenly remembered the heroes. They turned around to thank them, but notice that they are a fat man dressed for suburban life, and Green clothed man with a sword, and ….

"What is that?!" they pointed at Sonic. "He relax, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Each hero introduces themselves. "I'm Peter Griffin. A perfect example of a Family Guy! (Hea hea hea)" Fi appeared to them. "_This is my Master Link; and I'm the spirit of the Master Sword, Fi._" The people's jaws dropped at the site of Fi. "The … the what?"

They needed to sit down to clear their heads. The heroes let them rest and gave them some of their food. After a much deserved rest, the two stood up and talked to the heroes. "So …. What brings you four deep in this jungle?" asked the man.

"Oh yeah, we are the chosen ones form the fu-" But Link covered Peter's mouth. "We're just .. tourists!" added Sonic. Peter then said, "No we're…." Link bumped Peter and said to not reveal their true identity. "Uh uh we are indeed tourists. Lost in this vase jungle called …. Called …." Peter remembered that he was never given the name of the jungle.

The two people were suspicious at them, but they were kind enough to tell them all were they are. "You three, and ghost are in the beautiful rainforest of San Lorenzo!"

The heroes looked around the jungle and saw the many species of animals and plants.

"Thanks for the info … sorry, you two never told us your names." Sonic looked at the people. The two looked at each other and smiled. "Our names are …. Miles and Stella!"

The heroes gasped form hearing the names of the people they have just saved. "No way." They all thought.

* * *

><p>In the Present; the royal family saw through the time window Miles and Stella, their heroes. "It's them!" pointed Rezuly. They and the other Green Eyes with them bowed. "It's truly them." said Chief Padolm. Stella walked in front of the portal. "Miles ….. and Stella!" she remember her late brother Jozen telling her how she got her name. "You were named after one of our heroes that cured our people from extinction, Stella."<p>

Her memory of her brother caused her to shed a tear. "If only Jozen could see this." They all started hearing the Death Masks getting closer to the building. "Please hurry heroes."

* * *

><p>In the past; the heroes were trying not to go crazy by the people the Green Eyes cherish. "I um … nice to meet you all." said Sonic. Link shook their hands, while remaining silent. "Hi doctorsscientists we know nothing about." said Peter.

They looked at Peter. "Doctors, how did you know …." But then they realized something. "The Green Eyes!"

They immediately ran back to their plane, searching for something. "Oh no, the medicine!" Miles and Stella started worrying from there damaged medicine. Link rushed to them and asked them what's wrong. "The Green Eyes, they have been struck with a second outburst of the sleeping sickness!"

"Second? Get into the future lady, that second time's just a .." Again, Link covered Peter's mouth.

Miles and Stella looked at them suspiciously. "Peter, do you know something?" asked Stella.

Peter's eyes shift. "I .. uhhhhh maybe that disease is just a lie?" Sonic and Link were getting angry at Peter. "Hold on you guys, I know what I'm doing." He whispered to them.

Miles and Stella were also talking to each other form he heroes. "These guys definitely know something about the Green Eyes." Miles whispered to Stella. "You're wright about that. What if that second outburst never happened like Peter said." Miles scratched his chin. "But if that's true, what about that warning we were given?"

They both thought about it until they came up with the same answer. "You don't think _he_ could be behind this!?" Stella asked Miles. "If it's _him_, then the Green Eyes are in terrible danger!"

They notice Peter arguing with Sonic and Link. "Maybe they're working for him!" said Stella. "I'm not sure about that, maybe they're with the Green Eyes." suggested Miles. "I doubt that. It will be best to get away and find the Green Eyes."

Miles looked at the heroes. "The Green Eyes are secretive, you're right Stella." So they slipped away from the heroes.

"Hey, you all remember what happened. That temple went underground and Miles and Stella were in there!" Link and Sonic looked at each other. He told Peter that if they know now, they will ask about what they were doing here. "Well excuse me; I don't recall you being in charge!"

Peter's stupidity was so strong, someone couldn't help but laughing. "Heh Ha ha! I can't take the round man's personality!"

The heroes looked around. "Who said that!" demanded Sonic.

"Ahora no seas precipitado mi amigo roedor azul! Me and my amigos are right here!" Out from the vegetation came three men. Two of which were thug looking people, but the middle one wheres a poncho. His face was kind of hidden buy the poncho and a scarf covering his mouth. He held a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

Peter held up his fist. "Hello, we're talking." Link stood in front of Peter and drew the Master sword. "Ahhh, what a marvelous looking blade you have there. It must worth a fortune!" The man looked at the sword with thoughts of greed.

Link got angry at the man and demand him to leave at once. "Oh where are my manors?" The man cleared his throat and spoke to them. "I am well known in San Lorenzo. I am the notorious river pirate, La Sombra!"

The heroes gasped. "You're the bastard the Green Eyes told us about in the future which we are from!" Sonic and Link slowly turned with unhappiness at Peter who just told La Sombra something big. "I mean chewture! It's a chewing convention!"

La Sombra laughed. "The future? That will explain the portal I saw you coming out of." He pointed his gun at them. "Now surrender Miles and Stella for me and I'll let you live."

The heroes stood up against La Sombra. "Like Hell we will!" said Peter holding a lighter. "Try catching up with me." said Sonic. Link was about to swing at La Sombra, but Fi appeared. "… _Miles and Stella are gone_."

Everyone looked and saw that they have vanished.

"But they were just here!" said Peter. La Sombra was jumping mad. "¡Ahhh aquellos hacedores buenos pelados blancos malditos! ¡Evitaron mí, La Sombra!"

He looked the heroes. "Well thanks to you three and that ghost, I know lost my ticket to my prize." He snapped his fingers. "Kill them while I find Miles and Stella!"

He ran off while the two thugs held up swords. Peter turned around and held the lighter to his rear. "Kill us? I don't think so." He gave a fart and the fire spread on the enemies, but also got on the plants. Sonic quickly ran around the fire to put it out! "Peter, you can't use that here!"

Peter got pissed off and saw the thugs rolling on the ground. "Well I guess this will be Supreme Wrestling!" He body slammed one of the guards. Sonic spin-dashed at the other guard as Link slashed him. The thug started gushing out blood. Link realized that he never once fought a human like that. He tired giving him the red potion, but it doesn't seem to help.

The other thug covered his wounds with bandages. "This is not over, there are still more thugs out there. Good luck getting to Miles and Stella before La Sombra does!"

They laughed while limping away.

The heroes realized that La Sombra could have caught up to Miles and Stella by know. "That La Sombra, we have to stop him before it's too late!" said Sonic. Peter notice something up in the sky. "Hey look, it looks like a fire is burning something green."

Link looked at the green smoke and notice that it's small. He thought that this has got to be a signal. "The Green Eyes must already know Miles and Stella are in danger." stated Peter.

So the heroes decide to follow the signal while giving a good look around more Miles and Stella, or any of La Sombra's men, or even La Sombra himself. But as they walked; someone, or something was watching them in the trees. Starring at the heroes with green eyes."

Deep within the jungle; Miles and Stella had also notice the signal. They knew it was the Green Eyes helping them out once more. "Are those weirdos following us?" asked Stella. Miles looked around and saw no trace of them. "No, they're probably still arguing."

They walked around the jungle while fighting off some hungry animals. Normally they can kill anyone, but Miles and Stella had great experience in the jungle. Miles is very skilled at whips, and Stella is very athletic and has a powerful punch.

No animal or obstacle stood in their way, but then they heard talking. They lay low and sneak to the source. They hid in some plants and found some thugs talking. "¿Dijo que quiere s nos en busca de un hombre gordo, un chico verde y una mascota de cereales? ¿Qué es fumar La Sombra?"

Miles and Stella knew Spanish just as well as English. "They're looking for Peter, Sonic and Link?" asked Stella. They know now that they made a mistake. "And we just left them alone. We have to go back for them." said Miles.

They were about to leave, but then they heard another thug speak. "Bien si los viajeros del tiempo alegado encuentran Miles y Stella, La Sombra continuará su trampa para los científicos!"

"A trap?" they both asked themselves. "Come on honey, we have to find them before it's too late!" said Stella. So they decide to ignore the Green Eyes signal to find our heroes. "Wait, did they call them time travelers?" asked Miles.

Back with the heroes, they fought off more thugs and animals, crossed dangerous rapids, and crossed through old bridges, but they weren't anything too dangerous for them. Those obstacles were just a breeze for them.

"This is too easy!" said Sonic. He yawned and said. "Human thugs are nothing compared to Badniks, Bokoblins, or Death Masks." Link shook his head yes, while still thinking about the human blood he spilled.

Peter was humming the James Bond theme. "The Death Masks will never wake up when we're in charge!"

"Death Masks!?" asked someone. The heroes froze. "Did you hear that?" asked Sonic. Link heard the noise somewhere up the trees, but did not pin point the exact location. He then noticed something that appears to be green eyes. He was about to use his claw shot, but then someone else came from up ahead. "Peter, Sonic, and Link!" It was Miles and Stella.

They were all happy to see them safe. Link remembered the eyes and looked back up the trees, but he could not find them.

"Hey where did you guys ran off to?" asked Peter. Miles and Stella both explained to them that they thought they were with La Sombra until they heard they his men are after them as well.

"You thought we were with a pirate?"

(Cutaway Gag)

Four Peter Griffins are dressed as the Wiggles. They were singing a pirate song by laughing hea hea hea.

"What ever happened to those guys anyways?" asked one Peter. "They probably finally got laid." answered another Peter. "Naw I think they're in jail for being pedos." said another Peter. "You got that off from smosh!" yelled one Peter. "No I heard it from somewhere." answered the last Peter. "Where?" asked some other Peter. "Ebay." answered one Peter. "Since when does Ebay have news?" asked a fourth Peter.

Their argument lasted for three minutes until, "Well I think we can all agree that maple syrup is a car theif." said the first Peter.

(End of Cutaway)

"… why did you just stood there motionless?" asked Miles and Stella. Peter answered, "Just ignored that." said Sonic.

Miles and Stella also told them about a trap La Sombra has. "We have no idea what it is exactly, but we need to protect the Green Eyes." said Miles.

The heroes looked at their faces. "Don't worry, we'll help protect them." said Peter. Miles and Stella hopes rise. "Thank you."

Miles and Stella suggested them that they all head toward the signal of the Green Eyes. "It's our only hope at reaching the Green Eyes. Nobody, not even us know where their hidden city is located." said Stella.

Sonic looked at Peter sternly. "Relax, I won't say it." whispered Peter.

So Miles and Stella became the leaders of the group and told them to follow the signal. As they walked, Miles asked Stella, "Should we tell them the La Sombra's men called them time travelers?" Stella was also interested in this information. "I think it's best we keep this to ourselves for now."

Meanwhile up in the trees, someone was speaking. "Miles … Stella ….. if they dare harm you, I'll make them pay!" the voice sounded kind of young.

They traveled through the jungle of San Lorenzo while fighting off more thugs and getting over obstacles. The heroes thought that Miles and Stella needed help, but they appear more experience in the jungle better than they are.

"I have to admit, you two are real jungle masters!" said Sonic while giving them a thumbs up. "Yeah, you guys are cool!" said Peter.

"Well it used to be our job." said Stella. "We used to travel all over the place, meeting new people and helping them out with medication." said Miles.

They started telling them all their stories in the jungle and around the world. "You guys are the most awesome doctors on Earth, better than the doctor I have." said Peter.

(Cutaway Gag)

"You need to lay low on the chocolates." said Dr. Hartmen. "Can I have a lollipop?" asked Peter. "No."

"Damn it!"

(End of Cutaway Gag)

"You're doing it again!" said Miles. "What, that was a cutaway gag, didn't you see it?"

* * *

><p>In the future; Stewie's lasers was having a hard time fighting off the enemy. "Come on now, don't give up on your country!" said Stewie.<p>

A hoard of Buzz Bombers flew above them and started shooting, destroying some of the lasers. Stewie took out a laser gun and shot the rest. "Great, I hope nothing bad happens with the low number of lasers.

Stewie then notice some Bokoblins and Badniks heading toward the palace. "We got company Rupert, grab a gun a shoot. Rupert only sat there.

With protection from an Omega Shaman Death Mask; Two Bokoblins, three Eggrobos, and an Newtron manage to get in the palace.

Stella screamed at the enemies. The heroes' friends stood in front of the time portal. "Hey pipsqueaks, I'll give you to the count of ten to leave." said Groose.

The Newtron camouflaged itself and moved toward the royal family. It reappeared at was about to attack. The other enemies took this time and rushed through the portal. Brian ripped the Newton's eyes out and Groose got the poor animal out.

"Link!" cried out Zelda seeing the enemies going through time.

* * *

><p>Back in the past; a portal appeared in front of them. "Now what?!" asked Stella.<p>

The heroes were thinking to themselves, "Is this another mistake?" But they were wrong. The enemies appeared and charged at them. "What are those!?" asked Miles and Stella.

A Bokoblin was about to slash at Miles, but Link blocked the attack with the Master Sword.

"Bokoblins and Badniks? They followed us!" shouted Peter. "Peter, exnay on the enemies!" said Sonic. Miles and Stella looked at the heroes. "Are they from another time period?!"

"Oh great, they know." said Sonic. He spin-dashed at an Eggrobo and freed the animal. "They run on animals!?"

Peter started punching one Bokoblin as Link defeats the other. Sonic us a homing attack on the other Eggrobo. "Well that takes care of them." said Sonic while brushing his hands.

"Not yet." said Miles. The heroes looked and saw the last remaining Eggrobo holding its blaster at Miles and Stella's head. It told them not to move one muscle. "_All hail the Grand Master of the Death Masks_!" it chanted.

"The Grand Master of Death Masks?" asked Miles and Stella.

The heroes didn't know what to do. The robot was watching their every move. The Eggrobo looked at Miles and Stella. "_You all shall listen to my commands! Maskus will want you all to come with me_."

Link heard something up in the tree. "Miles, Stella!" Someone jumped down and attack the robot off guard. Miles and Stella ran to the heroes. "Who's that?!" they asked the heroes.

The rescuer was moving too fast to be recognized. The Eggrobo was trying its best to blast him. "_Enemy of Death Masks_!" it chanted.

The rescuer fired a fire spell at the robot, but it had little effect. "_Weak magic, eliminate target_!" The Eggrobo fired a laser at a tree branch, which caught the rescuer. The robot took out an Eggman bomb. "_Eliminate_!"

The heroes watched in horror as the robot was about to kill the person. "We have to do something." stated Miles. "But what." said Peter. Sonic had an idea. "Duh, this." He used a homing attack on the Eggrobo and threw the bomb high in the air. It exploded and the person was saved.

Link lift the branch off the person as Sonic held out his hand for help. The person grabbed on and Sonic pulled him up. "Thanks for the help …." Peter, Sonic, and Link looked at the savior, a boy that looks like he's almost a teenager. But his face was ….…. "Jozen?"

The boy stood back. "…. How did you know my name?"

* * *

><p>In the future; everyone was looking at the boy. "Jozen, it's Jozen from that time!" said Chief Padolm. Everyone was looking at the boy who will grow into the man that Maskus destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>In the past; the heroes didn't know what to say or what to do. Jozen looked around them and started to bolt, but Miles and Stella stopped him. "Hold on there, you saved us!" said Miles. Stella patted the boy on the head. "We owe you our lives." But then she notices that the boy is dressed like an important tribal person. The last thing they notice was his green eyes. "….. are you an Green Eye?"<p>

The boy shook his head yes. "My name is Jozen, and I owe you my life." Jozen looked at Peter, Sonic, and Link. "I am the future chief of the Green Eyes." He walked toward them. "You are Peter, Sonic, and Link?" They nodded. "Tell me, the words that thing spoke. Did it say Death Masks, and how do you know who I am?"

They then heard gun fire. "Esa explosión vino de acá."

"It's La Sombra's men!" warned Peter. Miles and Stella looked at the sky for the signal. "Quick, we have to follow the signal before they find us!" Miles and Stella ran up ahead. The heroes knew enough that if they fight them off, their friends might get hurt. So they followed the doctors. Jozen was looking at the signal. "Why is the signal being sent from there? That's where…" But he kept on hearing more shouting. He ran to the heroes, escaping the thugs.

"Nothing's here sir." said one thug. "Ninguna señal de alguien." said another thug. Then La Sombra looked up at the sky. "Heh ha ha, that is no problem for me!"

The heroes managed to get to a safe spot up a hill. Miles, Stella, and Jozen had some very important questions for our heroes. "So let me get this straight, you three are from the future, along with those trolls and robots?"

The heroes nodded. "Yes, we are on a mission to stop something horrible." said Peter. Stella then asked. "And what is this horrible thing?"

"I think I know." Everyone looked at Jozen. "You men are three of the four chosen ones of the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy!" He pointed at Peter. "You fit a description for one of them."

The heroes couldn't hide it any longer. They took out their own Cross-Over Crystal. "You're a smart one Jozen." said Sonic.

Jozen looked at each crystal and found the green eye. "It is true, then that means the Death Masks will awake." Miles and Stella looked at Jozen with confusion. "You mean what that robot was talking about. What are they?"

Link told them that they are an evil race of masked creatures created by the Green Eyes during the reign of Atlantis. Then Jozen filled in the rest. "Then the current Chief wanted revenge for his people and have the Death Masks destroy Atlantis. When the Chief wanted to use the Death Masks for his own greed, the very first Death Mask attack and killed many of us!"

Miles and Stella were horrified by the story. "So what happened to them?" asked Stella. "It is said that two warriors used the Green Eyes most sacred treasure to seal the original Death Mask, Mascasa, away forever." Jozen looked at the heroes. "It is said that in the prophecy, the King of Terror will fight the heroes. Mascasa was known as bringing terror. Is the King they're talking about him?"

The heroes nodded. "We were afraid of that." Jozen took a deep breath. "We do not have the complete prophecy, so does it say to go to this time period?" The heroes looked at each other. "Sort of …" said Sonic. Jozen looked at Sonic. "We came back in time to stop the Death Masks from awakening." added Peter.

Jozen stood up. "But aren't the four chosen ones supposed to fight Mascasa?" Link shed a tear. Sonic said to Jozen, Miles, and Stella, "That's impossible in our time."

They saw the sadness in their eyes. "What happened?" asked Jozen. The heroes wanted to say that Jozen was the fourth chosen one, but they didn't have the heart. "The fourth chosen one …. Died."

"That can't be!" shouted Jozen. Miles stood up. "How on Earth did that happen?"

"Mascasa's son killed him!" said Peter. Jozen sat down. "I'm sorry for what happened to him. Who was he?"

Miles and Stella looked at the heroes trying their best to not tell Jozen something. They had an idea who it might be. "Uh Jozen, I think it's best not to ask them that now." said Stella.

Miles looked down the hill. "We should get to the Green Eyes, they will help us stop the Death Masks form awakening." Miles's words were true. They need to move on. Stella looked at the signal. "It's close by, just a little further up."

They followed Miles and Stella up the hill. The hill appeared to be getting longer. "Hey Miles, how tall is this hill?" asked Peter. "Oh this is no hill, it's a mountain."

"Mountain?" the heroes asked. Link remembered the mountain with the face. Fi appeared before them. "_I believe that there is a 100% chance that the signal is coming from the Death Mask Temple._"

"I knew that were the signal is coming from!" said Jozen. The heroes started talking to each other. "We have to make sure that temple never collapse into the Green Eyes Kingdom." said Sonic.

"Yeah, then after we're done, I'll charge people money to see the Cross-Over Crystal." Jozen heard Peter. "What are you saying?" Peter looked at the boy. "When I first found the crystal, I made people pay a lot of money to just see it."

Jozen could not believe Peter. "How can you do that!? The Cross-Over Crystals are not just for you own greed!" Peter started getting angry. "Hey don't be like that! Your future-self used to hate me for being an stereotypic American! I have to take everyone's money and get fat!"

"Well at least I sound more mature and a better person than you ….. what do you mean used to?"

The two started arguing until Link broke it up. He pointed that they are at the temple. Everyone looked and saw the temple covered in vegetation. The face was the only thing almost noticeable. "So the Death Masks are all sleeping in there." said Peter.

Link saw Miles and Stella. Peter cried out, "Don't go in there, the Death Masks are sleeping inside!" The heroes ran into the temple to stop Miles and Stella. The doctors turned around and asked, "What are you talking about? It's empty."

The heroes looked around and saw no sign of the Death Masks anywhere. It is only just the dome shaped room they have been in before. No Green Eyes were found either, only a pot giving off the signal. "But his is the Death Mask Temple." said Peter. Link looked around the temple while Sonic was talking to Peter. "They told us that they all came from here. I don't see any other room here."

Link walked to the center of the room and notices something odd. It looks like a line running across the room. Everyone got around Link and examine the line. "Maybe this is an opening and the Death Masks are all down there." stated Miles.

The heroes went over what will happen about the temple being sent into the underground caverns as the ceiling is closed off. "That's impossible." said Miles. Stella then reminded him that he's talking to a talking blue hedgehog. "You got me there."

Jozen started remembering his underground city. "Well if this temple entered the kingdom. It shouldn't survive the fall here. What could have happened?"

"Maybe it just needs some persuasions, just like what I plan to do with you!"

Everyone turned to the entrance and found La Sombra and his men. "You followed us!?" asked Stella. La Sombra laughed. "Actually you followed my trap! It was I who set that signal." He held a gun at Jozen. "I had you come here today for a special agreement. You go to the hidden city and get me La Corazon, and I'll let this boy live!"

Nobody knew what to do, but Jozen used a thunder spell and hit La Sombra's hand, it only shocked the pirate a little. "Ha, you call that magic?" He kicked Jozen.

"You bastard!" cried out Peter. He and every hero wanted to punish La Sombra, but he had the upper hand. "Now will you be so kind and do an errand for me?" La Sombra laughed at everyone. Jozen felt his stomach where he was kicked. He saw Miles and Stella helpless to save him. He started remembering his dead mother. "Jozen, I know you will do what's right." Those were his final words she said to him before she fell asleep from the sleeping sickness.

"Miles and Stella, I can't fail them from this man's evil!"

Then the Green Eyes symbol started glowing on his chest. He shot a green energy laser at La Sombra's hands, which caused him to drop the gun. Then the laser started bouncing off the walls uncontrollably. The heroes took this time and attack La Sombra's men.

"What are these demonios?" La Sombra asked himself while seeing how the heroes fought. Peter fire farted the last remaining man. "That take care them." Miles asked Peter if they'll be o.k. "Don't worry they're out cold, but not La Sombra!"

The heroes surround La Sombra. He knew he had been beat. "You …. You ….. Te voy a matar todos, y cada persona que hace estimado. Cada amigo, cada amante y todos los niños!"

La Sombra charge with sword in hand, but then the laser Jozen shot bounce in front of him. They all started to notice Jozen's attack bouncing everywhere. Then it shot at the ceiling and was absorbed into something. "Ehhh what was that?" asked La Sombra.

Everyone notice something green glowing. It was a large floating emerald. "Holy crap! Must sell to La Sombra for big cash!" Stella then slapped Peter for being stupid.

The emerald started spinning as energy was being released. Everyone looked closely into the emerald and notice odd faces. "Is that the Death Masks' checkpoint!"

Yes it is. They can see all the different types of Death Masks. They even saw Quetzalcoatl, Pigder, Aracandous, and even #52 with Stick and Rock.

On the walls, mask shaped carvings started glowing and the temple began shaking. "Oh no, we failed!" said Peter. "Is .. is the temple really going to .." but Stella was cut off as she and Miles saw Aracandous starring at them. It hissed at them and the two began trembling in fear. "I hate spiders, I hate spiders, I hate spiders!" they chanted.

"That's the only thing you're afraid of?!" asked Peter.

Outside; all the vegetation growing on the temple started dying. It revealed the Death Mask face as its eyes glowed green. Then the head turned downwards at the ground and shot a laser form its mouth as the head moves in a circular direction.

Inside, Link tired telling everyone to get out. But the shaking was too much for them. "The Death Masks are going to wake up now!" stated Sonic. La Sombra grabbed onto Jozen's arm. "What have _you_ done boy!?"

"M-m-me!?" Jozen suddenly realized that he had caused the awakening of the Death Masks. "I .. I couldn't have!"

Outside, the temple was done and the ground below it began sinking in. It later fell deep in the hole. Rocks were about to fall into the hole, but the temple's face moved up and shot out a strange liquid which caught the rocks and quickly dried out.

At the Hidden City; everyone was pointing at the temple falling. Lady Tremela ran out form the palace and witnessed the event. "Is that the … no, it can't be!"

At the temple, it seemed to have full control on where it is falling. At the ground appeared to be a door similar to the temple's floor. As it was about to smash into it, it slowed down and landed gently. Locks started moving under it to firmly hold the temple in place.

The face moved toward the city, starring at the Green Eyes' home with its glowing Green Eyes.

**End of Chapter**

**Next time**:

"So this is the true temple" said Peter.

Link fought off some Death Masks.

"What have I done!?" asked Jozen.

"After that Emerald!" cried out Peter.

**A/N:** Wow, I have finally gotten to this part. In ten more days will be this fanfictions full year. I like to thank everyone for still reading this.


	48. The Awakening of Evil

**Chapter 48:** The Awakening of Evil.

In the future; everyone witness our heroes fall. Their view of them was blurry. Stella was shaking Tremela's arm. "Did they make it?! Please say something!" Tremela was deep in thought. She knew that the fall did not harm them completely since the temple had complete control in landing, but her thoughts were on the young Jozen.

"What was he doing out in the jungle?" she asked herself. No Green Eye recalled Jozen ever meeting Miles and Stella. "Did our interference with time have something to do with it?"

Then some Death Masks being led by Scouter #52 barged in. He looked at the time portal and saw the image getting clearer. "So they are at that point." He said while witnessing the heroes out-cold and the Death Mask's checkpoint.

They were about to walk inside; but Monkey stood in front of him, but he was looking at them evilly while pointing. "Ahhhh, Evil Monkey!" The Death Masks ran away quickly.

Monkey looked at the heroes out cold. "This trick won't last forever! They have to do something!"

He looked at everyone with their hopes destroyed. "The chosen ones had failed their mission." said Tremela. The Death Masks are awakened. What more can they do? Mascasa will awake from the emerald.

Bruce looked at the emerald. "I don't think Mascasa's in that pretty emerald." Everyone looked at the emerald. They saw only the three animal-like Masters and the lower rank minions. Even though they have never seen Mascasa, they only saw the Death Masks they were familiar with.

"Well if Mascasa's not in there, then where is he?" asked Chief Padolm. Stewie came back down from the balcony. Brian filled him in on what happened. He looked at the emerald and the temple's room. "I think I know." He told them all about the lower level of the temple.

"So the true temple was in our kingdom all this time?" asked Rezuly.

"That's right." He looked back. "They still have a chance at stopping Mascasa's awakening!" everyone cheered. The Griffin family however only thought Stewie said baby words or something. "Can someone tell me who said that?" asked Lois. "Seriously, what is up with that?" asked Stewie.

Stella looked at the young Jozen. Seeing him there made her think about the prophecy. "All The four chosen ones will unite for the final fight against the King of Terror." She looked back at the emerald. She saw all the Death Masks they've seen, but there was one certain one she couldn't find. "If the rest of the Death Masks are in there, then where is Maskus?"

As everyone was hoping for the best, Chief Padolm was seeing if anyone was noticing him. He slowly exited his home. He walked past all the mayhem while witnessing everyone fighting off the Death Masks.

He noticed Selim and Taslle sitting on a roof looking at the war. He called them down. "Selim, Taslle, I need a word with you!" The two dropped down. The chief suddenly had a flashback.

(Flash back from chapter 25)

After talking to Stewie about wishing to make the people perfect, Selim and Taslle appeared. "Of course you will."

The chief turned to them and asked what they want. "I think you know why." They both side. "We heard rumors about your little secret. Is it true that you are racist?"

The Chief looked at then sternly. "Where did you hear that?" The spies looked outside. "Rumors are everywhere and will come from anywhere. Some of us picked your people's rumors as well." They turned to the chief. "You know that the Death Mask Army wants both sides to join. All you have to do is give the words and your people will follow your every command."

The chief started getting furious. "What kind of chief will I be if I force them to join?" Taslle patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down, you all will need to, if you don't want to see someone die by Maskus's hands."

The chief turned all his attention to Taslle. "What do you meant by those words?!" Selim stretched his arms. "That what it says in the prophecy. Someone will die. But it can be avoided if you join him now."

The chief moved forward, threating them. "And who will this person be?" Taslle laughed. "It could be a servant, a commoner, an other-worlder, …. your son!" The chief gasped from those words. "Maskus will kill him! How dare he plan to execute my son, the future chief, and the person I trust the most!"

Selim and Taslle mumbled something to each other. They sound kind of sad, but they started laughing. Their laughs seemed like acting, but the chief did not notice. "You trust him the most?! Not with our offer for him."

"What offer!" the chief demanded the spies to give him answers. "That son of yours has been a part of the Death Mask Team for quite some time. He only gave us information first, but soon he will have to do more if he truly wanted what we aim for … peace."

The chief could not believe their words. Jozen having an alliance with the Death Masks, and them wanting peace! "How dare you lie to ME! I am the Chief of The Green Eye People! Get out of here now before I send an entire army after you!"

The spies shook their heads. "Well if you say so." Selim looked upon the chief's face. "But be warned of this. If Jozen does die, don't be surprised if you see another heir share his faith."

(End flashback.)

Selim and Taslle knew what the Chief wants. They looked at each other sadly and said to him, "Follow us."

* * *

><p>In the past; everyone was coming conscious. "Peter …. Sonic … Link ….. Jozen …. Are you O.K?" The heroes woke and found Miles and Stella tending to them. "Oh thank God you're all right."<p>

The heroes stood up and Jozen hugged Miles and Stella. "You're safe!" he yelled, but he immediately let go. "Sorry, was that offensive to you?" He looked worried and scarred. Miles and Stella smiled. "It's alright." Miles patted the child on his head.

Link shook his head and suddenly remembered The Death Masks and La Sombra. Fi appeared to them. "_No worry everyone, we and La Sombra are too busy with the Death Masks._" The heroes looked and saw La Sombra and his men paying close attention to the emerald.

"What is it senor?" asked one man. La Sombra looked at the Death Masks inside and then to Miles and Stella. "These things called Death Masks ….. are they not the demons told in the Green Eyes' ruins on the surface?"

Miles and Stella pondered. "You know, I remember the Death Masks from carvings and messages left by the Green Eyes. I think they were ether called the Death Masks, or the Faceless."

"Heartless knock-offs." stated Peter. Everyone looked at Peter. "Heartless are from a video game that was released in the year 2002. Ten years later we traveled to this time period."

Miles started counting his fingers. "Wait, you traveled nine years ago from the year 2012? But his is the year 1988."

Peter then realized something. "So the Green Eyes world took place in the year 1997? Sweet! I could undo all the evil in the worlds!"

(Cutaway Gag)

There was a business meeting; but Peter came bursting through the door. "People of Bockbuster, there will be a company called Netflicks that will destroy your business. They have the power to instantly deliver movies and T.V. shows through the internet!"

Everyone looked at one another from Peter's warning, but started laughing hysterically. "Ha, you mean Mr. Slow buffering videos? Like they can ever speed up!"

(End of Cutaway)

La Sombra looked at the emerald. "Then the story of the Diablo of the Green Eyes is true." Peter walked to him. "And we came back in time to stop him." La Sombra stepped away from Peter. "You smell like an American!" Peter got pissed at La Sombra. "Hey that's Mister American to you!"

Miles and Stella stopped their bickering. "You idiots! You don't want to cause that rock to do something!" warned Stella.

The emerald started spinning. They all stood back. "This is all the brat's fault!" shouted La Sombra. He pointed at Jozen. The child was speechless. In his thoughts, he was thinking about what he had done. "That attack I shot ….. I couldn't have!"

"Hey man, it wasn't his fault!" Sonic stood up for Jozen. La Sombra shook his head. "You saw the Green Eye using his magic. He wanted those monsters to awake!" La Sombra men ran in front of him. "Senor, this is a terrible time to blame someone!" "It could attack any minute!"

La Sombra looked at the emerald. It started spinning faster, then suddenly stopped. "_The emerald has stopped_." said Fi.

"Well duh." said Sonic.

"I didn't know that." said Peter.

Suddenly, bolts of electricity shot out and strike everyone's head, but it did not harm them. Instead, everyone started having English words going through their minds. The electricity retreated into the emerald. "Oh ho ho, we have successfully learned your language you all share!"

Two Death Masks came out of the emerald. One was an dark Death Mask with a mask of a vulture, a muscular body with the bones outside, bat like wings, and carried an scythe. The second one is a light Death Mask with a large but peaceful doll mask with angle wings, no arms or legs, and has a lit candle stick on its head.

"I am a Death Mask called an Ender." said the dark one. "I am a Death Mask called an Beginner." said the light one.

The two flew around them all. They stopped to Jozen. "You appear to be the one Green Eye here child." said the Beginner. The Ender held his scythe to his neck. "Why did you awaken us?"

La Sombra pointed to Jozen. "Did you all witness this? I told you all the kid did this!"

The site of the scythe was to horrifying to the young Jozen. Miles, Stella, and the heroes took Jozen away from the Death Masks. "Hey what's your problem?" asked Sonic. Link held up his shield to protect Jozen.

The Death Masks looked at each other and laughed. "We only wanted to thank him. If it wasn't for his magic, the same from his people's sacred treasure, we would have never awoken!"

They laughed like demons. "And for our gratitude, you can all be rewarded!" said the Ender. The Beginner's flare started moving violently. "Yes, with whatever your hearts' desire!"

While nobody trusts the Death Masks, La Sombra was thinking. "My heart's desire?"

Peter, Sonic, and Link were about to attack. "Sorry, we're not interested." said Sonic. But Peter asked, "How much American money do you have?"

"Peter!"

The Death Masks did not know what American Money is, so they counted him out. "What a shame, to think they would have been rewarded, as soon as we get help."

La Sombra took notice at what they said. "Help you say?"

The Death Masks turned in circles around them. "Yes, you can all be a part of the awakening of Mascasa!" The Death Masks floated to the center of the room. "He's not with us, but we know where he is!"

They both attacked the floor with their powers. The door slowly opened as a gust of cold air blown out. Everyone tried to keep themselves warm. "W-w-why the Hell, is it freezing in there?" asked Peter while shaking.

The Death Masks laughed while feeling the cold air. "It feels just like Grand Master Mascasa's presence."

They all looked down the pitch black hole and saw the staircase. "Mascasa is sleeping in a tomb allllll the way down there." pointed the Ender. "and we want all of you to help us give him energy."

The heroes talked among themselves. Link asked them about Mascasa needing energy. "What a good question there green man. At that unfair battle that we last all those yearssssss ago. That was when those awful warriors stole all of Mascasa's powers using that item. He couldn't hold on and he simple fell asleep."

The Death Masks disappeared. While everyone looked around, their voices could be heard. "Mascasa relies on power to keep him awake. Power can grow on its own, but once completely taken away, the body is useless, until the power is brought back!"

They reappeared in front of Jozen, scarring him half to death. Miles and Stella were about to attack, but The Death Masks used their unique attacks on them. The doctors fell to the ground. "Miles ….. Stella!" cried out Jozen.

He was about to run to them, but was stopped by the Death Masks. Their haunted stares matched Jozen's eyes. "….. what the matter?" asked the Beginner. "If you want to save them, then try passing us." said the Ender with a threatening voice.

Jozen stepped back with fear. "I …. I …." The Death Masks laughed at the boy, they heard the heroes coming for them. Sonic reached them first and preformed homing attacks on them. The Death Masks took little damage and flew up in the air. They shot multiple spheres of light and dark at them.

"What a weak group of people." mocked the Beginner. The Ender started examining them. "I do believe that these people look very similar to the chosen ones of the Cross-Over Crystals." The Beginner looked at each hero. "Why I do believe you are right."

They laughed with each other. "Then Mascasa will surely be awakened in no time!" Their laughter grew louder.

"That's right, we're the Cross-Over Crystal Chosen Ones." stated Peter. "And don't think Mascasa, a.k.a the King of Terror will wake up anytime soon. We have traveled back in time to make sure your kind will never wake up!"

The Death Masks looked concern from Peter's speech. They started talking among themselves. Ender looked at the heroes with a smile. "Well if you think you can re-write history, then I guess we can't rely on either of you to help us wake our master." The Beginner shook its head. "Oh whatever will we do?"

"Heh Ha ha. Tell me, what can this reward be specially?" Everyone looked and was surprised that La Sombra was asking this question. Even his men were shocked. "Boss, what the Heck are you doing?!"

La Sombra laughed while ignoring his men. "Excuse me Death Masks, if I help you, will you help me steal the greatest Treasure of all?" The Death Masks floated to the pirate. "What might that be?" they asked while grinning. "Oh something called La Corazon!"

Miles and Stella knew he was going to say that. "Over our dead bodies!" They shouted at La Sombra. The pirate only glanced at them. "With these two, that could be easily arranged."

The Death Masks thought about La Corazon. "La Corazon …. You refer to the item that was used to defeat Mascasa?" Beginner asked.

La Sombra started explaining to the Death Masks privately about the La Corazon.

Peter turned to Jozen and asked, "Hey how come your people's treasure has a Spanish name?" Jozen ignored Peter completely. He paid all his attention to La Sombra. "Our treasure, I can't let him!"

He bolted at the villains and shot an energy ball at the Death Masks. It hit, but they did not seem harmed. "What weak power!" The Ender created dark fire balls around Jozen. Jozen tired getting away from his, but it followed. The heroes managed to pull Jozen out right before it attacked.

"Oh what a pity." said the Ender. "I was hoping he would be paralyzed while we have a discussion with this man."

La Sombra laughed. "I like you guys! Well since we're on the right track, if I help you, you help me get La Corazon?" The Death Masks looked at each other.

"The one thing to stop Mascasa." said Ender.

"Away from the Green Eyes forever." said Beginner.

They looked at La Sombra and nodded yes. "Oh course we will help."

La Sombra laughed. "This is more like it!" he turned to his men and ordered them to follow. "Are you mad!?" asked one man. "You … you think waking this Mascasa creature is a good idea!?" all the men agreed with each other.

La Sombra folded his arms and looked at his men he hire, being very disappointed at his choice of henchmen. He pointed a gun at them. The grunts stood back in fear, but couldn't decide with was worse. Death or Mascasa? La Sombra notice this and said. "Well how about you stay here and look around for treasure. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

His men agreed to this, barely.

La Sombra laughed once more. "Yes, I'll help awaken Mascasa, and you will never have to worry about the only thing to stop Mascasa ever again."

"Hey shadow man and Heartless-knock offs, aren't you forgetting this!?" Sonic spin-dashed at La Sombra and held something in front of the Death Masks. "No no, is that what it is!?" The Death Masks shivered in fright at what Sonic wields. "Oh you mean the Death Mask Destroyer, the one that kills a Death Mask permanently. Why yes it is!"

Link and Peter stood by his side. "This is the end Death Masks. you wouldn't even dare come near us!" Link held up the Master Sword and sliced at the Death Masks. They were even surprised by the strength of the sword.

"You ….. don't come near us!"

Jozen helped Miles and Stella up as he sees the heroes. "Death Mask Destroyer? … We Still have a chance!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link were about to completely destroy the two Death Mask, but La Sombra jumped out and attempted to blocked the spear with his sword. But the spear's tip landed on La Sombra, but went through him like a ghost.

"Oh ho ho! La Sombra, that weapon kills us Death Masks, but it will never harm anything else!" La Sombra smiled and swing and Peter. He then jumped on the emerald and it began moving down the hole to reach Mascasa. "Adiós blancas pieles y roedor! Me voy a recuperar mi tesoro y despertar a los segadores de vuestras vidas!"

La Sombra and the emerald exit downward as the Ender and Beginner followed.

"_They're escaping_!" shouted Fi. Fi pointed out that they need to stop them before they reach Mascasa's tomb. "Thanks for the info we already know." said Sonic.

The Hedgehog jumped down after the emerald and villains, Link followed after Sonic. Peter was about to climb down the steps, but looked over at Jozen. "Hey Jozen …" He started thinking about what happened to him in the future. "Just …. Just go home!"

He ran down the steps leaving Jozen confuse. "Something doesn't seem right with Peter." Jozen looked down the steps, but Miles and Stella pulled him back.

"You can't go down there!" they shouted. The two warned them franticly. Jozen looked at Jozen. He started thinking that they know something. He tried pulling away from them. "I have to stop them! It's my fault that there's out!"

Miles and Stella looked at each other with concern for Jozen. They believe they have a good guess at who the fourth chosen one that died.

"Jozen ….. just listen to Peter on this one." Jozen noticed the sad tone in Stella's voice. "But I have to go down! Peter's just a fool, I'll be o.k.!" He started pulling stronger.

"Jozen, please don't go!" Miles tried reasoning with Jozen. "You'll get killed by the Death Masks!"

Jozen strength was building. "I …. NEED … TO … FIX MY … SIN!"

Suddenly the Green Eyes' symbol glowed on his chest again. A burst of magic was released from Jozen and threw Miles and Stella to the wall.

Jozen, ran down the steps, not even aware of his power.

Miles and Stella looked at each other with disbelief. "Did you feel that?!" Miles asked Stella. "No I haven't. I just decide to throw _myself_ to the wall!"

They ran back to the stairs and saw the chaos. "Miles, I think I have a good idea who the fourth chosen one is." Miles looked back at Stella. "Jozen … we have to help them!"

They tried thinking of a plan, but then one of La Sombra's men suggested them something. "Remember what they said about the defeat of Mascasa? If he wakes up, then that treasure is the only thing that will stop him!"

Miles and Stella knew he was right. They looked outside and saw the Green Eyes Hidden City. Know that La Sombra's men didn't what anything to do with awakening Mascasa, they told them to be prepare for any attacks.

The two ran straight to the city in hopes that the Green Eyes will help them. "It's finally time Miles." Stella said to Miles. "Time for us to finally meet the Green Eyes!"

At the temple; Peter, Sonic, and Link were chasing the emerald while attacking it. The emerald was giving off enough light for everyone to see. Sonic used homing attacks, Link shot arrows, and Peter threw grenades.

La Sombra and the two Death Masks were blocking some of the attacks, but the emerald was still taking a lot of damage. Then #52 appeared from the emerald. "We can't do this now! I don't think we're a match for the Four Chosen Ones!"

Ender and Beginner looked at #52 and just angrily glared at him. "And what makes you think you are at a good enough rank for ordering us around?" Ender's voice was harsh to his comrade. Beginner was laughing. "And your rank is very low for even the weakest of Scouters. What a pity that you will disappoint Mascasa with we awaken him."

Ender looked into the emerald. "Great Army of Mascasa, the enemy contains the Death Mask Destoryer. We must stop them before they can destroy our destiny the Grand Master wants us to follow!"

Some of the Death Masks cheered, but some had other thoughts. The Master's faces appeared to them. "We cannot risk any of our kind to be killed by that unholy spear!" said Master Aracandous. "WE MUST RETREAT!" demanded Pigder. "They will desssssstroy usssss all!" hissed Quetzalcoatl.

#52 jumped in front of them. "I follow the Masters on this. That weapon was too much even for Mascasa himself to fight off. He barely survived their attacks."

Ender and Beginner looked at each other and nodded. "La Sombra, will you be a loyal ally and get this fool out of our sites?" #52 gasped and looked at La Sombra. "But .. but …. I'm loyal to the Death Masks …. You cannot do this!"

Ender and Beginner laughed. "Well if you really so loyal to the Death Masks, then you would recall Mascasa's most important rule. The Grand Master comes first!"

La Sombra picked up #52 who was struggling to break free. "I think that a nice and wonderful fall will have a nice experience. Well the experience will be for _me_ when I laugh at your _death_!"

He dropped #52 down to the pit of the temple. He vanished into the darkness. Everyone gasped from what they witness. "How could they do that to the poor comedy relief!?" asked Peter. Link started feeling sorry for the Death Mask and started throwing flower bombs at the emerald. Sonic started attacking La Sombra while he fought with his sword and gun. "Hey I owe that guy for helping out a friend of mine!" shouted Sonic while he thought about how #52, Stick, and Rock saved Amy in Lanaryu Desert.

* * *

><p>In the Future; everyone in there also gasped at that the Death Masks had done. "Hey I liked that guy, he seemed like the nicest Death Mask I know compared to that unforgivable Maskus!" shouted Amy. Stella stopped her with her stern attitude. "They're Death Masks, they know nothing but evil. They will all suffer for what they have all done to Jozen."<p>

Everyone looked at Stella with shock. "Stella, I know how you feel right now, but Maskus was the one that holds that sin." Zelda tried calming Stella down, but she pushed her away. "Maskus is a Death Mask, and so was that Scouter!"

The Old Death Mask was watching Stella from a far side of the room. "Human hatred, oh how it can easily be born even within a child." The Old Death Mask notice something at a window he was standing by, #52 was watching them, even the event of what happened to him.

#52 noticed the old Death Mask and bolted away. He ran to Master Maskus with Selim and Taslle. "Master Maskus ….. the heroes are now trying to stop our check point before it reaches Mascasa. … The part when I tried to tell the other Death Masks to stop."

Maskus let out a small laugh. "Excellent, excellent." He looked at #52 who was worrying. "#52, now my most trustful solider, I remember howwww imperfect you were back then. Now you follow orders perfectly!"

#52 glanced back at the palace. "I am that now …. I am." He turned to the group and notice someone else was with them. "Wha …. What is _he _doing here!?"

* * *

><p>Back in the past; Ender and Beginner summoned Death Masks that will fight for Mascasa. "Everyone that did not want to serve of Grand Master; let these superior soldiers show you all what it means to be a Death Mask!"<p>

The summoned Death Masks; Which contains Fire Serpents, AirHeads, Shamans, Omega Shamans, and a few weaker types; started running up and down the steps to attack the heroes.

Link slashed at some Omega Shamans and Red Ele. Witches who were heading straight for him, Sonic spin-dashed down the steps to wipe out Scouters, Plasmas, and AirHeads. Peter was trying to focus on attacking the emerald.

He jumped off the stairs and attempted to stab the emerald with the spear. Fire Serpents and Airheads tried to stop Peter, but he killed each one with the Death Mask Destroyer.

Peter was almost close enough to the emerald, put La Sombra stood in Peter's way. "Ha ha ha, I'm no Death Mask. Now take this!" He drew his gun and attempted to shot Peter. Peter jumped back onto the stairs while La Sombra was missing. "Ha, bad guys always have a bad shot!" laughed Peter.

La Sombra was getting real angry at Peter. "You fat oath! I'll kill you!" He tried shooting more, but Peter only was hit a few times, but they delivered massive damage. He dropped to the ground and saw two Omega Shamans blocking his exits.

Each one was about to fire a magic spell on Peter, but someone dropped in and blocked each magic with a weak spell. It was Young Jozen. "Jozen, what the Hell are you doing here!?" asked Peter. He tried standing up, but fell down.

Link and Sonic came back to Peter and helped heal him. Jozen looked at the emerald and said, "I'm not letting my mistake destroy everyone! Stay here and I'll stop this!" He ran down the steps in attempt to do what was right to him.

"Why that stubborn kid! He was more mature and powerful in our time!" Sonic and Link help Peter up. Link looked at Jozen and thought about how weak he was compared to his future self. It seemed suspicious to Link.

Jozen was caught by a Shaman. It was about to fire a freeze spell to Jozen, but he jumped out of the way and onto the emerald. He took out a knife and attempted to stab it. "I …. Can't …. Break …. Through!" he tired with all his might, but the knife was not strong enough.

The Ender, Beginner, and La Sombra were laughing at his effort. "What a weak and powerless child!" laughed the Beginner. The Ender looked at La Sombra and asked, "Would you care to do the honor?"

La Sombra pointed his gun at Jozen's head. "Sorry for doing this, but you're in my way of my prize!"

He was about to fire his gun, but a laser shot La Sombra's hand. He released the gun and it dropped into the dark pit.

He cried in pain and looked at the attacker. "You, I dropped you down there!" #52 was back while his mouth was steaming from the laser. "Killing a child?! Mascasa never did the same to the Atlantians!"

Ender appeared behind #52 and attacked him. "Yes, it's true he never did. But he also knew that with no proper guardians, the kids will have nobody to feed them!"

Jozen stood in front of #52 to protect him. "I …. I won't let you hurt him." #52 was surprised by Jozen's protection. "You … A Green Eye, want to protect me?" Jozen looked back and smiled. "I was taught by two people to help good people."

The Ender was getting really annoyed by them. "#52, you're sentence is death!"

Sonic jumped on the emerald and stabbed it with the Death Mask Destroyer. Every Death Mask inside the emerald screamed in pain.

"I don't think so rodent!" La Sombra slashed at Sonic and took out the spear. "Ender, kill the traitor with this!" He threw the spear and the Ender caught it.

Jozen fired an ice spell at the Ender, but it swatted it away. "Pathetic …. Just pathetic. You will be a lovely snack for the Grand Master." The Ender looked over at #52. "And for you!"

He was about to stab #52, But Peter came in and punched the Ender's head in the back. He picked up spear and threw it to Link. Link grabbed the spear and landed on the emerald. With both the Master Sword and spear in hand, he pushed La Sombra off the emerald and he fell to the bottom. Link started attacking the emerald with both weapons.

"Ohhhhhhh hero!" Link did not notice an attack by the Beginner. It fired balls of light at Link. Link swing the spear at the Beginner, but it shields itself with its wings. The beginner attacked Link with its wings and he dropped the spear.

Jozen jumped on the emerald and grabbed the spear. He jumped off to attack the Ender. "You think that saving a useless soldier's life will get you anywhere?" #52 called out to Jozen. "Kid, get ….. out of here, let the f-f-four chosen ones … handle them." He looked around the stairs and only saw Peter, Sonic, and Peter. "I .. I only … see three!"

The Ender looked around. "I haven't notice that. There's the fat one, the blue mammal, the green man." He looked at Jozen. "It's surely not you!"

Jozen gripped on the spear. "They told me he died by the hands of Mascasa's son!" The Ender tilted his head. "Is that possible?"

At the emerald; The Beginner was attacking Peter and Link violently. "This guy's look is a total lie about its strength!" shouted Peter.

The Beginner laughed. "Your making me blush!" It started building up a large orb of light. "Shame you'll find this beauty too powerful to handle!"

It fired the attack; but Link bashed it with his shield. The attack strikes the Beginner, but it absorbed it and gained health. "Oh ho ho ho! That was refreshing!"

"These guys are tough!" pointed out Peter. But he turned backwards. "But not as strong as this!"

Peter took out his lighter and Link attacked the Beginner with his claw shot. The Beginner was fazed as Peter makes his attack. "Fire Fart!" He let out a huge fart of fire and the Beginner fell to the pit!

Sonic joined with them after finishing off the other Death Masks. "Everyone, Jozen!" Sonic pointed at Jozen fighting off the Ender to save #52.

"Child … tell me exactly how the fourth chosen one died." Jozen stood back from the Ender. "I don't know? I wasn't told what happened in the future!"

The Ender held both his scythe and spear toward Jozen. "What a pity. But I guess you will never know who he was!" It raised its scythe in the air. "This will finish you off kid!" He was about cut Jozen's head right off, but thankfully the heroes jumped in and attacked. Sonic kicked the spear off the Ender's hand, Link cut off one of its wing, and Peter farted at it.

It started flying toward the emerald. "No … I have failed Grand Master Mascasa!" He lost all its energy and fell to the bottom.

"We won!" cheered Peter. But Link pointed out that the emerald is still going down. "Well at least there's still time to destroy it!" Sonic looked down the pit. "No there isn't!" He pointed and they saw the bottom close by.

La Sombra and the Death Masks appeared to still be alive. "Well that wasn't that difficult." said La Sombra feeling his pain. He looked up and got the Death Masks up. "The emerald is close! How much longer?"

The Ender and Beginner looked around. "Mascasa is only down that hall!" said the Beginner. "Hurry La Sombra, get us back on!"

La Sombra still had strength in him to carry the two Death Masks and ran up the steps.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic was about to run straight down, but more Death Masks kept on appearing. "Not more!" The heroes attacked each and every death Mask in their way.

Jozen wanted to help, but #52 stopped him. "It's no use! Most of my comrades will sacrifice for just the awakening of Mascasa." He stood up and notices the Death Mask Destroyer on the steps. "Take the weapon that has the power to kill a Death Mask." Jozen examined the spear and picked it up. "Attacking the emerald just enough to stop any more from coming out. Please help stop my family before they get themselves killed."

Jozen looked down at the emerald and saw it getting closer and closer to the floor. La Sombra was climbing faster and faster as the Death Masks slowed the heroes down.

He started thinking about his hopes of stopping what he had awakened. "I .. I didn't think that they will be this strong." He started shaking and dropped the spear. "The Ender was right! I am just pathetic! Even if the fourth chosen one was around, I could never help at all! I couldn't even help my own mother from death."

#52 looked at the child. " ….. Jozen….. I may not be from the future like the heroes, but I once heard from a certain Death Mask that the prophecy is only a story on what may happen. Some people might follow these actions and create them, but nothing is truly determined in the future. We still have a fighting chance!"

Jozen looked at the spear and picked it up. "You ….. you really think I can do it?" #52 shook his head. "Yes I do. Why do you think the heroes came here without the fourth chosen one?" Jozen looked at the heroes fighting. He looked at the emerald. "I …. I can do it!"

The green eye symbol started glowing again. #52 was extremely surprised by this. "That power ….. I know now who the fourth chosen one is." He thought to himself.

Jozen jumped onto the emerald and started stabbing with all he got. As the Death Masks inside screeched in pain, they stopped jumping out. The heroes looked at Jozen. "Look at what he doing!" pointed out Peter. "Thanks for him, we can stop La Sombra!" shouted Sonic. Link looked at the remaining Death Masks. He ran straight down and took most of them. Peter and Sonic followed and help wipe out the rest.

"They're getting closer to us!" shouted Ender. "We can't make it in time!" shouted Beginner. "No, my La Corazon! It's supposed to be mine ….. all mine!"

As Jozen was stabbing the emerald, it started shooting our bolts of electricity and started electrocuting Jozen. "Ahhhhhh, not now!"

The emerald shot out more electricity until a blinding light flashed around.

.

.

.

.

.

The heroes awoke on the ground. "What … happened?" asked Peter. He was the first to wake up. He noticed Sonic, Link, and Jozen slowly getting up. "Did we win?" asked Jozen.

They all looked around until they heard a familiar voice. "I don't think so good-doers!"

The heroes heard La Sombra's voice down the hall. "No way, they're already down there!" shouted Peter. He looked down the hall and saw all the Death Masks that are remaining. They appear to be standing out of the way for the heroes. "They will awaken Mascasa. Mascasa always wanted a challenge. Let us heal you for your battle for the Grand Master!"

Green Ele. Witches floated around the heroes and healed them.

Seeing that the Death Masks will allow them to go one. They all ran to the large door. While running, Jozen notice that he was missing something, and someone. "Where's #52?" He thought.

The heroes ran into the Death Mask Masters, but they stood out of the way. The heroes slowly walked forward, looking at the Masters and remembering the challenge they gave them.

The heroes opened the door and saw a large cave like room. They saw La Sombra, the Ender, The Beginner, and a large coffin with a round pit in the center. It was leaning on an slanted platform. "I think we're ripping off something else." stated Peter.

The heroes ignored Peter and ran toward the enemy.

They were face to face with the villains. "Welcome Heroes of the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy." greeted the Beginner. The Ender floated around the coffin. "This is the very resting place of Mascasa. This is a golden opportunity for you all!"

The emerald floated on top of the coffin. "_They're going awaken Mascasa!_" Fi pointed out. The villains just looked at Fi with annoyance. "Does she do that all the time?" asked La Sombra. "That's a she, right?"

The emerald started shooting magic into the coffin. Sonic ran up and attacked the emerald. La Sombra tired blocking Sonic, but he was too powerful.

Beginner shot light orbs at Sonic to stop him. "Nothing will stop us now! Mascasa will awaken now!" But then the emerald stop suddenly and Mascasa did not wake. Then the magic was absorbed back into the emerald.

"… What just happened?" asked Peter. The heroes walked closer to the villains while they examine the emerald. "I don't believe this! The emerald has way too little magic due to our fight!" shouted the Ender.

La Sombra was jumping mad. "You idiots, I was supposed to help you wake him up and you'll get the La Corazon."

While he was yelling, Sonic whispered to Link, "How was he supposed to help?"

The Beginner's flame started flaring uncontrollably. "This is unacceptable! We were sooooo close!" The Ender looked at the heroes. "Well I guess you can all go home then!"

Peter started cheering. "We won, the Death Masks are defeated!" He was about to walk out, but both Jozen stopped him. "You idiot, we still have to defeat them all in case they find another power source!

While everyone was stuck, #52 came to the Death Masks with something. "I believe this is will revive Mascasa." Jozen was shocked that #52, the Death Mask he saved, was giving them the Death Mask Destroyer! "How could you do this!? I saved you from them!"

The Ender and Beginner laughed. "This is due to #52's loyalty!" said the Ender. "This will also be a perfect forgiveness for his betrayal. After all, #52 only wanted us to survive the spear! Or it could be of how the great and powerful Mascasa will torture him!"

As #52 was about to place the spear on the pit, he looked back at Jozen. "I'm sorry Jozen …. I have to restore my loyalty.

The heroes charged at them, but the emerald floated to them and shot electricity at them. La Sombra jumped on the emerald and it transferred some of its remaining power to La Sombra. "This power ….. this is true darkness!"

La Sombra's sword started glowing green. So he swung toward the heroes and a blade, shaped energy was shot at the heroes.

"Great, another fight that involves a world's villain!" complained Peter. "But we'll still kick his ass!"

La Sombra created an energy shield to protect the coffin. He started floating around while summoning Omega Shamans and Fire Serpents.

While fighting them, Jozen look back at #52. He did not say a word, his face could say it all. #52 looked to the ground sadly and walked away.

* * *

><p>In the future; #52 was looking thought the window again to report back to Maskus. He saw how he had betrayed Jozen in the past. "He was only a child…." He walked back to Maskus while thinking to himself. "That boy was the fourth chosen one …. How could Maskus allow this to happen …. How could I allow this?"<p>

He reached Maskus and told them where the heroes are exactly. "So the heroes are fighting the river pirate. Just like it says in the prophecy." He started laughing. "I think it's about time I head over there to fill my part."

He looked at #52. "Would you like to come along?" The Scouter looked away from his master. "I'll just see how the battle is going along."

Maskus looked at him suspiciously. "He seemed to be thinking about that time. Would he even dare betray the Death Masks again?"

* * *

><p>Back in the past; Link managed to damage the emerald enough for it to fall to the ground exhausted. "You fool, I can still fight!" La Sombra started sword fighting with Link. La Sombra's new found power was getting too much for Link to handle. "Hah ah ah ah, you think you can withstand my desire for the La Corazon?!" He pushed Link off and the emerald floated up again.<p>

The heroes decided that they need to focus on the emerald while one of them will fight off the Death Masks. Peter decided he will fight the Death Masks.

Jozen tried shooting more magic at La Sombra, but he deflected them back to Jozen. Link stopped attacking the emerald and protected Jozen. "What the matter brat, need this green elf to save you? Maybe it would have been best if you died from that disease."

As Jozen was frozen from La Sombra's words; Peter, Sonic, and Link finally snapped. "You had done it now!" Sonic and Link started fighting harder at La Sombra while Peter was helping by throwing most of the Death Masks at La Sombra. The emerald fell down again and the heroes started beating La Sombra viscously.

Jozen was thinking back to the time when Miles and Stella gave the Green Eyes the medicine. He thought about when he finally woke up. He looked around and saw he did not die. "I …. I'm alive!"

Lady Tremela walked into his room. "Jozen, you're awake! Your father will be so happy!" Jozen jumped out of bed and hugged Tremela. "And don't forget my mom!"

Tremela had a blank stare for Jozen. He looked at her and asked, "W-Why do you look at me like that?" Tremela did not answer. He thought of something awful and ran out of the room. "Mom …. Mom!?" he cried out everywhere, but still could not find her.

He ran outside and saw the Green Eyes. They were all walking toward the grave site. He ran start toward it and found his people weeping for the dead. Some of which he knew and were even friends with. But is thought was on one thing. He found his father at the royal tomb. He grabbed his hand and started shaking it. "Dad …. Where is she?!"

Jozen snapped out of his flashback and found the heroes having a hard time with La Sombra. As the river pirate was shooting more blade beams at them, Jozen thought, "I know that I was the cause of the Death Masks awakening, and I know that there was only enough medicine for either me of my mother. I had done those two horrible events …. But I have to finish this ….. It's my fault and I'll fix it!"

He ran toward the heroes and jumped on the emerald just as it was about to float up. While panting, La Sombra looked at Jozen. "I may be in bad shape, but that's nothing compare to how weak you are!" He raised his sword and was about to end Jozen.

Jozen was filled with determination that the Green Eye symbol started glowing again. La Sombra swing, but a sudden burst of magic attacked La Sombra. He dropped his sword and was scorched by the magic. "Me …. Losing to a Green Eyed brat!? This …. Is not over for you all yet!"

La Sombra fell off the emerald, defeated.

The heroes looked and saw Jozen hopping off the emerald. He looked down at the defeated La Sombra and saw the shield disappearing. Without saying a word, he ran toward the coffin to stop the awakening of Mascasa. The other heroes followed him to aid him, but it was too late ….. no no wait, the spear's power was rejected too.

"What!?" cried Ender and Beginner. La Sombra woke up and saw this. "Are you kidding me!?" He walked to the Death Masks and they both started bickering.

The heroes were also having their own conversation. "That's the immense power!? Why did it not wake the guy up?" asked Peter. "Wasn't the immense power supposed to be the main goal of the Death Masks so they could wake Mascasa up?" asked Sonic.

Ender and Beginner were silent. They had completely run out of options. "….. Is this truly it?" asked the Ender. "I suppose so." said the Beginner. They floated down to the ground and lay down. "The spear's power was too hold to awaken such a powerful beast! This was completely useless!"

"Victory music please!" shouted Peter.

The heroes looked at each other and cheered. "That was too easy!" cheered Sonic. Peter started drinking beer and got drunk. "I dedicate this day to … Me Day!" Link held up the Master Sword while Fi was dancing around it.

* * *

><p>In the future; Maskus walked throught he front door of the palace and saw what was going on. Everyone looked and saw Maskus, but they were too happy to worry. "Master Maskus, the immense power was not enough to awaken Mascasa!" cheered Tremela.<p>

Everyone started laughing and cheering. Stella looked at Maskus straight in the eye. She was the happiest out of all of them. "The immense power … the very think you needed to awaken Mascasa. It was not enough to awaken Mascasa. You think you were smart, trying to get the crystals, possessing the villains, and even trying to have Jozen on your side. But now you are nothing!"

Everyone stood beside Stella with their battle postions. "What do you have left now Maskus?" asked Stella with determination.

Maskus looked at everyone gaining up on him. "How … how ….. how can Mascasa be awaken now?! How, how, how?! ….. Three, two, one, look." Maskus pointed at the portal and everyone saw two people coming out.

* * *

><p>In the past; Peter saw them coming and shouted to make the music stop. It was Miles and Stella, and they appear to be holding something. "Don't give up now!" shouted Miles. "We have the …" Miles and Stella stopped when they notice everyone was not doing anything.<p>

"What's ahhhh happening here?" asked Stella. Jozen explained to them that the power of their emerald and the power of the immense power were not enough to awaken Mascasa. Miles and Stella looked at each other and laughed. "Are you serious!?" asked Stella as she dropped to the floor with laughter. "And to think we brought this all the way here for nothing!" Miles showed them all a green stone that resembled an eye.

Link asked them what that is. "Oh this is the Green Eyes most sacred treasure. La Corazon!" Everyone was a wing at the treasure. "How much is that worth?" asked Peter. Stella slapped Peter for being stupid, while she still laughed.

La Sombra sat up and saw the treasure he was after for who know how long. "La Corazon?! I don't care right now!" He dropped to the ground with disappointment and exhaustion.

Ender and Beginner looked at the treasure. "Look at that." pointed Ender. "That's the treasure that stolen all of Mascasa's power." said Beginner. They started mopping more, until they notice how round La Corazon was, and how on the coffin there is a round pit on it. A perfect fit for La Corazon.

They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ender with a grin. "La Corazon, that has Mascasa's power, and more!"

The heroes turned when they heard the Death Masks' conversation. "It's not over yet!" shouted Jozen. The Ender and Beginner lunged at the heroes. Miles and Stella were keeping La Corazon safe while the heroes fought them off.

The Death Masks fought with all their might. They managed to knock the heroes away and slammed into Miles and Stella. "La Corazon!" shouted the doctors. Beginner knocked them down while Ender picked La Corazon up. "Finally, Mascasa's awakening!"

They flew straight to the coffin. "Now it is time to place the treasure right here!" stated Beginner. Everyone shouted No, but then Ender stopped and noticed something. "The Death Mask Destroy, it was right here!"

They notice that the weapon was nowhere to be found. "Looking for this?" Out from behind the coffin was Jozen holding the spear. He stabbed the Ender right in the chest. "I … I can't go on!" The Ender died as it turned to dust.

The Beginner stood back. "Grand Master Mascasa, we have failed you!" Jozen shot multiple fire balls from his hand and made the finishing blow with the spear. The Beginner shrieked in pain as it shared Ender's fate.

Everyone sighed with relief. "You know, I forgot about those two, now there's nobody else to wake him up!" gloated Sonic.

Miles and Stella smiled at each other, but their faces turned from happy to shock. "What know?" asked Peter.

They all looked at Jozen being happy. "I did it mother. Your sacrifice did not go in vain." Jozen then stopped when he heard something behind him. "Oh I do believe that you are wrong Green Eye." Jozen turned around and was struck by none other than La Sombra.

He grabbed La Corazon from Jozen and placed the treasure into the coffin while laughing. "I'll finally be rewarded! My treasure, my treasure!"

The heroes cried out no while running straight toward the coffin, but then the entire room started shaking. "_It's too late_!" cried Fi.

Out in the hallway; all the Death Masks were panicking. "Everyone, out of thissss temple now!" The Death Mask Masters lead the Death Masks toward the exit for safety. "Mascasa is finally awake."

In the other parts of the temple; La Sombra's men was feeling the shaking. "What has he done now?" asked one man who was dropping some gold.

* * *

><p>In the future; they watched in horror of the heroes' failure. "This cannot be!?" said Tremela. As everyone watches, Maskus was laughing. "Everything is going according to what is says in the prophecy. Soon, the King of Terror will be with us all!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the past; they heroes trembled at the site of the shaking coffin. "I don't believe this." said Sonic while dropping to his knees. Link felt the power coming within the coffin. It was more powerful than Demise was. Fi appeared beside him. "<em>Master?...<em>"

Peter saw Jozen laying on the ground. He ran straight toward while trying to keep his balance. "Jozen, speak to me!" shouted Peter. Jozen looked at the coffin and the laughing La Sombra. "No …. No … what have I done!"

Peter managed to pull Jozen to the group while Miles and Stella examined him. "He's fine, but we need out get out of here!" said Miles.

Link pointed at the door as it was being blocked by falling rocks, there was no way out.

The shaking suddenly stopped. The cover of the coffin slowly slides off. A winter wind blew around the heroes. "I-I-It-t-t-t's fr-r-r-eeezzzzzing in here!" said Sonic while trying to keep warm.

Miles and Stella hugged Jozen to keep him warm. They all waited to see the very think they feared the most. The Awakening of Evil.

Inside the coffin was dark, but then two glowing green eyes appeared with a long glowing mouth. The pupils moved quickly, but then they focus on the heroes. "My slumber ….. it finally ends! I, Grand Master Mascasa, have returned!"

**End of Chapter**

**Next time:**

"So you're the Cross-Over Heroes!" said Mascasa

"What's he doing!?" asked Sonic.

"His body is too cold!" shouted Peter after punching Mascasa.

Link shields himself from Mascasa's claw. "_Master, I do not know what he's_ _capable_ _of_!" said Fi.

Sonic tried a homing attack on Mascasa, but he suddenly stopped. "My head!"

Miles and Stella are in Mascasa's shadow. "We'll never let you kill Jozen!"

"Finally, after all these years! Come to the portal!" said Maskus.


	49. Grand Master Mascasa

**It has been more than a year that I posted this fanfiction. Happy Birthday to Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals! **

**Now I will want to ask you all something important. I want to know what you truly think of this. Please tell me in either a review or a personal message what you liked and disliked so far (anything in this chapter counts too). It could be a favorite joke, moment, saga, character, or something you hated in this too like if everyone's not into character, my original-characters are bad (knock-off designs down count), too little character development, if the story's too long, or you think this is cliché or nothing special. Please take the time to tell me this.**

**Thanks for everyone reading this, **

**Godzilla2915**

**Chapter 49**: Grand Master Mascasa

The earthquake stopped. Everyone was frozen with fear. They looked from where they stand where they saw dark movement in the coffin.

"Power … I need power." The voice was weak, but yet evil.

Black tentacles started coming out, feeling the ground. One of which grabbed the La Corazon.

Jozen stood up and saw the event. "La Corazon!" He ran straight toward. "Jozen, don't!" cried everyone.

Jozen hopped onto the treasure of his people and started pulling. In the coffin, glowing green eyes stared at the boy. "(Unhand that you pathetic living creature!)" It said in the Green Eyes language.

Jozen was struck by the tentacle with thorns. Miles and Stella came in and pull Jozen away. "No stop, he cannot have that!" Jozen said in pain.

They all watched as the tentacle pulled the La Corazon inside. "At last, I can finally move out of this prison." Long black arms came out. It pulled the whole body out. Mascasa, the one they had fear of his awakening, pushed himself out of the coffin and looked around.

"Grand Master Mascasa." Everyone said. They looked at his form. He was 20 feet tall, has long boney arms and legs. He had massive claws, and his feet resemble boots. His main body was more mass, but his chest was covered in the tentacles that took La Corazon. He had demon like wings that spread 40 feet wide. His tail was long with a metal claw at the end. Lastly, his mask is plain with a long mouth and long eyes, but his eyes and mouth were glowing green, but then the light faded away.

He made on step closer to the heroes. They all stood back. Mascasa looked at each one. "You … you are not my Death Masks." He was given no response. "You speak English, the same as Atlantians? Maybe you speak the Green Eyes' language."

He looked at each person. "I can sense what you all have. I haven't felt the emotion of fear in quite a long time. Thousands of years, was it not?"

Peter built up the courage and stood up against Mascasa. Mascasa looked at Peter and asked. "So round man, what do they call you?"

Peter pounded his fist. "I'm Peter Griffin, and you're in for a good crap beating by me!" He rushed at Mascasa and punched in right in the leg. Mascasa felt some pain, but Peter's fist felt ice cold. "This thing's freezing." Peter started shivering.

Mascasa shook his head at Peter, but started laughing. "What stupidity! I haven't had a good laugh in years!" Mascasa's laugh was somehow friendly, but then he stopped and looked down at Peter. He picked Peter up and threw him at Sonic. Sonic dodged and helped Peter up. "Hey Peter, are you o.k.!?"

Peter stood up. "His body temperature's is so cold; it's like a winter day!"

Mascasa began examining himself. "The force of my throw should have killed the man. It appears that my power has not yet been restored." He moved his tentacles away and showed La Corazon in his chest. "But in time, this will give it all back to me." He started laughing to himself.

Seeing that Mascasa was paying attention to himself, Peter was talking to his friends. "I know this is a bad time, but I have to say I haven't seen anything like him before. This may be the only true originality I've seen in a Death Mask."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the future; Chris was complaining to himself at the site of Mascasa. "Oh my God! He's just Devimon from Digimon wearing an Phanto Mask from Super Mario Bros 2! His tail's end also looks like Dr. Octopus's robot arm! No design of the characters are the least bit original!"<p>

Everyone looked at Mascasa. Ignoring Chris, they were scared to death by the mere sight of him. Maskus was laughing with joy. "Yes, Mascasa, he had awakened from his tomb!"

The sidekicks got into their battle positions. "Oh how nice of you all to stand in my way for the good of your friends. But that will not stop me. I will open the portal and Mascasa will gladly walk through. Just imagine how he will greet you all."

Metal shot out a laser at Maskus and pushed him outside. He stood up and saw them charging at him. "What insignificant desire to not see the Death Masks rule!" Maskus raised his sleeve and then a burst of darkness attacked them.

"His power ….." Zelda said weakly as Groose helped her up. Everyone stood up on their own. Quagmire fired a missile at Maskus, but he opened a portal to suck it right in. Maskus opened another portal and shot the missile at Brian and Amy.

"What can you do? You are nothing, nothing but sheep. Just look around you!" Maskus raised his hands at the sight of the Great Battle. Everyone looked and saw that the Death Masks are winning. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were being zapped by Shamans, ATGWTG was being stomped by a Fat Thief, Achmed was being blown up by Hirmet Crackers, Wario was being chased by Scouters, Joe Swason was trying to punch Plasmas, and all the Green Eye Warriors were being captured.

"Mascasa has been awakened by that one boy! The same boy that I did not want joining the heroes through time!" Maskus's speech was heard by everyone, even Stella. "The Young Jozen is nothing by a weak brat! I didn't want to go against the prophecy too far, so I wanted Jozen to join me and I'll hide him away from all of you so Grand Master Mascasa will have an easy time coming to this time period!"

The heroes' rage builds up. "You son of a bitch!" yelled Brian while growling. Groose used his backpack and summoned two wooden arms with swords. "That was too low!"

Maskus laughed with a bit of psychotic. "Now all I need is to open that portal. But it appears I have to show you all who has the power to rule."

* * *

><p>Back in the past; Sonic waved his finger at Mascasa. "You may look scary, but I've seen worse! Now how about I give you the prize of hurting my friend, more hurt!"<p>

Mascasa laughed at Sonic. "What overconfidence you have, and such a little blue creature you are." Mascasa spread his wings and flew straight for Sonic. Sonic ran out of the way before the Death Mask smashed him.

"What happened to him?" Mascasa asked himself.

"Hey dumbface! Over here!" Mascasa turned around and saw Sonic waving at him. "You, how did you avoid my attack?" Sonic rubbed his finger under his nose. "Where I come from, they call me Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive!"

"Fastest Thing Alive?" asked Mascasa. "That sounds familiar. It reminds me of …." Without time to think, Mascasa was attacked by Sonic. Mascasa almost tipped over as he was filled with disbelief.

"That speed, it's impossible! Nothing can withstand that much force! What are you?" Mascasa's eyes glowed as he stares down his opponent.

"If he thinks I'm fast, wait till I zoom around here and there until I get behind him and attack one of his wings." Sonic thought to himself. While getting ready for his plan, Mascasa had an evilly enjoyed face.

Sonic started running around until he reached behind Mascasa. Sonic jumped into the air and aimed himself toward Mascasa's left wing. But suddenly Mascasa's tail grabbed onto Sonic without Mascasa ever looking. "What, how!?"

Mascasa started crushing Sonic as he slowly turned his head to Sonic while the hedgehog heard Mascasa's neck crack. Sonic looked at Mascasa's flashing green eyes and knew just what he did. "You read my mind! I should have known!"

Mascasa laughed and asked. "Well done Sonic, now tell me in your mind why you know my technique?" As he crushed Sonic, Fi suddenly appeared in front of Mascasa. "Who the bloody heck are you, spirit?" Fi started talking. "_This is Grand Master Mascasa. He is the master of all the Death Masks. He was sealed up long ago just like Demise was. His body appears thin, maybe one slice will cut through him."_

"Are you talking to me?" asked Mascasa. He suddenly realizes that he could be attacked. Link came in and used the Master Sword to cut Mascasa's tail off. The Death Mask shrieked in pain like a banshee. The tail let Sonic go and he ran to Link. "I owe you one, Link." He gave a thumb up to Link before running around Mascasa.

"Link, that mere human's weapon brought me great pain. Yes ….. I now know who they are. The dimwitted man, the creature of speed, and the man of mind and skill."

Mascasa started laughing. He picked up his tail and placed it back on him, shocking everyone. He turned to everyone and sighed happily. "I've been waiting for this moment for years. The Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy has already begun."

He walked toward the heroes and said. "You are all the chosen ones of the Cross-Over Crystals." He looked at Peter, Sonic, and Link. "I see there are three here, but where is the fourth?" Mascasa looked at Miles, Stella, La Sombra, and Jozen. "Are any of you the fourth chosen one?"

Miles and Stella slowly walked in front of Jozen. La Sombra had no idea what Mascasa was talking about. Jozen knew that the heroes said that the fourth chosen one died, but he didn't know if he should tell Mascasa.

Mascasa looked around and said, "Well if you all won't answer me, then I'll have to painfully get the answers myself." He held up his long claws.

Sonic ran and strike Mascasa's legs to stop him. Peter body slammed Mascasa's head. Peter got up as Link slashed at Mascasa's face.

While the heroes were dealing with Mascasa, Miles and Stella were warning Jozen. "Jozen, you have to get out of here, Mascasa will kill you." They started pushing him away but Jozen refused. "He'll kill you too, we all have to get to the exit."

La Sombra pointed at the door. "Good luck with that, boulders are blocking the only entrance." Miles and Stella feared for Jozen's life as they see the large door blocked.

Mascasa threw the heroes away and saw the people looking at the door. "Oh what is this, no way out? Oh this will be fun for me. I always enjoy more souls to torture."

Jozen stood there motionless by the site of Mascasa. Without the fourth chosen one, he thought it seemed useless to fight a monster like him.

La Sombra was laughing hysterically by Mascasa's strength. "This is truly marvelous!" He turned to the heroes with an evil grin. "Look at this; this is the Diablo of the Green Eyes! I don't know what you all have been through in the future, but I can assure you that the evil within this beast is anything but powerless."

La Sombra looked at Mascasa and bowed. Mascasa took a liking to La Sombra's respect toward him. "What an intelligent man. Did you have a helping in awakening me?" La Sombra laughed. "Yes sir, two of your solders wanted us all to help you awaken. I agreed in exchange for the treasure that you are sucking the very power inside."

Mascasa stretched his neck toward La Sombra. "They asked a human like you?" La Sombra felt a little offended by Mascasa's question. "For your knowledge, they asked us all. But I was the only one that was willing to help you."

Mascasa laughed quietly. "So how did you help me, by stopping the ones that stood in our way?" La Sombra nodded his head. "Yes, if it weren't for my help, they could have destroyed that emerald of yours."

Mascasa's laughed started growing. "Tell me, did they tell you how you will help if they all agreed to aid me?" La Sombra thought about it and realized that they were trying to awaken Mascasa with only the emerald at first. "They didn't say exactly."

Without warning; Mascasa grabbed La Sombra. He held the pirate high in the air. "Grand Master Mascasa, what are you doing!?" He struggled as heard as he could to break free. Mascasa licked his lips. "As you may have notice that I'm scrawny. I twig to much more….. meaty fools …. Tell me La Sombra, how will you and your flesh help me with that problem?"

La Sombra knew exactly what Mascasa means. "No … NO! You can't-can't eat me!" Mascasa stared at La Sombra with a starved look. He opened his mouth and slowly moved La Sombra closer. "No … NO .. NO …. NOOOOOO!"

As La Sombra was about to be put in, Mascasa suddenly closed his mouth in front of La Sombra. Mascasa laughed at La Sombra. "You think I will devour you?! You're an entertaining one to me." Mascasa put La Sombra down while the pirate was calming down.

"La Sombra; I smell your greed. It is powerful to my senses. Desire of La Corazon, you must have killed many young lives to steal it."

La Sombra started slowly laughing with Mascasa.

Miles, Stella, and Jozen were angered by the two. "Mascasa enjoys La Sombra's greed." stated Miles. "Look at them; who knows what La Sombra did in the past that was led by his greed." said Stella while being disgusted by the villains.

Jozen was having a flashback when La Sombra first stole La Corazon. He remembered gun fire, blood, and murder. "This is all his fault ….. La Sombra's greed did this!"

Without thinking; Jozen's green eye symbol started glowing again and he fired a bolt of electricity at Mascasa. The Death Mask Master was forced into a wall.

La Sombra's jaw dropped by what he had witness. "You .. how did you do that?!"Jozen looked at his hands with disbelief. "How did that .. that power come to me?"

Mascasa got himself up after the powerful attack. He looked at Jozen's green eye symbol glowing on his chest. "So that's the fourth chosen one."

The heroes heard Mascasa. Sonic used a homing attack on Mascasa's face. "Shut up!" shouted Sonic. Link threw a bomb in his mouth and it exploded. The Death Mask fell to the ground while Peter was shoving stones in his mouth. "Jozen will not die again!"

Mascasa swallowed the rocks. He did not feel full enough and looked back at Jozen. "Peter, did you say die again?"

Peter immediately regrets saying those words. "No, I said … I said .. just take this!" He took out his light and farted at Mascasa. Mascasa became shocked and quickly avoided the fire. Link noticed that the way Mascasa was dodging the attack look more like he was scared to death.

Mascasa grabbed Peter and started shaking him violently. "You pathetic slug! What did you say about the fourth chosen one?"

Link cut off Mascasa's left arm and freed Peter. Mascasa was about to pick it up, but Sonic grabbed his and started running the best he could with the extra weight.

Mascasa smiled at Sonic. He had something up his sleeve, Link thought. Link called to Sonic to warn him, but Mascasa whacked him with his tail.

As Sonic was running farther from Mascasa, his arm started moving on his own. "Woaaaah, should have seen this coming!" Mascasa claw scratched Sonic which caused him to let go. Mascasa started flying toward his arm but Peter was holding on to his tail to slow him down.

"Release me!" demanded Mascasa. His tail opened up and inside was a small blade similar to a blender's. It extended trying to cut Peter. Peter couldn't dodge it and let go. Mascasa reached his hand and reattached it.

Link reached Mascasa and used his claw shot to reach the ceiling. He landed on Mascasa and stabbed him in the neck. Mascasa shrieked in pain while trying to shake Link off.

As Mascasa was about to slash Link, Sonic rushed in and grabbed Link in the last minute.

Mascasa was getting angry by the heroes and La Corazon. "My power, I need it all now!" He blew a freezing wind at the heroes, freezing them temporarily.

He flew toward the group and looked at Jozen. "Tell me kid, what do the heroes know you by?" Mascasa wanted to know if Jozen knew he was the chosen one first. He felt that the heroes were hiding the truth from Jozen.

Jozen slowly stood back. "He's … he's … I don't know who he is!" Mascasa sensed that Jozen was telling the truth, he started pondering to himself. "This boy dies in the future. We can't have the prophecy continue unless he's here alive. Wait a minute." He slowly turned to Jozen and smiled. "I heard from the heroes that the fourth one is dead. What happened in the future where the heroes are from?"

He moved his head toward Jozen, expecting an answer. "Well …. TELL ME!" Stella ran in front of Jozen and punched Mascasa right in the left eye. Mascasa stumbled a bit and was astonished. "A female human punching?! … Does this mean feminism is completely extinct now?"

Peter came in and shook his head no. "Sadly no." he answered disappoint. "Heck, even some men are feminist." While Mascasa stopped being threatening and asked Peter multiple questions on what he means, La Sombra started thinking to himself. "My grunts aren't feminists, but they are worthless to me. Hmmmm."

La Sombra called out to Mascasa. "Excuse me sir; but if you are still hungry, why not eat my employees?"

Everyone was shocked by La Sombra's words. "You wouldn't even DARE go that low!" shouted Miles. La Sombra started laughing. "My men will fill you up, but we are trapped due to those boulders blocking the door.

Mascasa looked at the door right before he was about to ask Peter what a gay is. "That sounds delicious La Sombra. Their flesh will fill my stomach with their meat and pain! But it will take a way to move those rocks to actually open the door."

Mascasa flew around the door and asked everyone. "Humans, and rodent! I recall this door being open from the other side, is that true?"

The heroes thought and remembered that the doors open the other direction. "Oh crap, just one push and he will be out!" shouted Peter. Link started firing arrows at Mascasa. "Fire as much as you want, nothing can stop me!"

Then the door suddenly open, the rocks slide in and out came two of La Sombra's men. "Senor, are you alright?" The Grunts looked in terror by Mascasa flying around.

"What did I tell you Mascasa. Enjoy your dinner!" The grunts notice La Sombra pointing at them. "What are you saying boss?!" one asked nervously. Mascasa landed and grabbed the two grunts. "La Sombra, how could you do this!?"

Mascasa flew in front of everyone to make sure they were all watching. Mascasa moved one grunt in his mouth and the Death Mask bit his head right off. Jozen witness each and every drop of blood and organ from Mascasa's food. Miles and Stella were frozen with fear that they did not think of making Jozen look away.

After eating the first grunt, Mascasa decided to eat the second one hole. He swallowed the man but he started struggling in Mascasa's neck. Mascasa solved this problem inhumanly as possible. He picked up a stalagmite and started stabbing his neck. Jozen watched in agony as he hears cry of pain within Mascasa.

The holes in Mascasa closed up without leaving a drop of blood out and the grunt was completely swallowed. Mascasa's body grew a little. "What flesh, what blood! I desire more food!"

* * *

><p>In the future; Maskus had successfully defeated the chosen ones' friends. He walked passed each person as they try stopping him with all their might. "Don't bother using all that you have. It will not help you."<p>

As he walked away, he did not notice that Zelda was still moving. She crawled to Amy and used her magic to heal her. "We won't give yet!" she said.

Maskus reached the palace where Stewie was standing at the door. "I don't think so Maskus." He pressed a button on his remote and all the lasers on the building were aiming at Maskus. "Fire!" All the lasers were fired at once. Maskus created a shield to protect himself. But the shield was broken by the first attack, so Stewie took out his ray gun at the last minute and shot Maskus.

Maskus felt his pain and said, "Stewie, I believe that you're too young for such weapon." Maskus gathered his magic and focused on the palace. The palace was lifted up in the air. Now only the royal family, Peter's family, the elders, and the Portal to Time remained.

Maskus immediately knocked Stewie away and rushed toward the Portal. He touched the key and uttered a spell. "It is now done!"

* * *

><p>Back in the past; at the first room of the palace; All the Death Masks have gathered there. Then a large portal appeared above them.<p>

Back with Mascasa; the Death Mask felt like someone was calling to him. "I sense someone calling. I must follow it."

Mascasa spread his wings and flew out of the room. "Hey, where're you going?" shouted La Sombra as he follows Mascasa.

Miles and Stella were confused by Mascasa's words. "Who's calling him now?" asked Miles. Peter, Sonic, and Link had a horrible idea on who called him. "Maskus."

Miles, Stella and Jozen looked at them for more answers. "Maskus is the one that killed the fourth chosen one! He must have opened the time portal so he can bring Mascasa there." stated Peter. Sonic then said, "But then that means he reached the portal inside the Green Eye Palace.

Jozen's eyes widen. "Dad …. Lady Tremela …" Jozen did not want to even imagine what Maskus might have done to them.

Sonic charged up a spin dashed at went after Mascasa. Link, Peter, Miles, Stella, and Jozen followed behind.

Before leaving, Jozen stopped and looked around. "Wait, I forgot this!"

In the hallway; Mascasa was being chased by the heroes. Sonic was attacking his wings to slow him down while Peter and Link attacked whenever Mascasa hit the ground. Mascasa breathed out an ice wind at the heroes to slow them down. The heroes managed to break free and continued to pursuit the Grand Master.

Mascasa reached the bottom of the steps and saw the portal above him. His minions called out to him. "Grand Master Mascasa, there is a portal to the future for you! We were told you were not present there for nine years. Enter it and fill this land with torture!"

Mascasa felt his wings needed time to heal, so he tried climbing up. Sonic rushed up the steps and stared attacking his hands. Peter grabbed onto his leg and started punching despite the cold body temperature. Link ran up and attacked Mascasa's body.

Mascasa called out in pain to his minions. "Death Masks; stop them at once!" Each Death Mask either jumped down or climbed down the steps to reach the heroes.

"De ja vu!" stated Sonic as he was stopped by Scouters.

The Death Masks were slowing the heroes down as Mascasa started getting closer and closer. Miles and Stella were worrying for their safety, but then notice they were short on person. "Where's Jozen!"

Jozen then bolted passed Miles and Stella. They notice in Jozen's hands the Death Mask Destroyer. They looked at each other and knew that Jozen had to do this.

As Jozen was running up the steps, the Death Masks shrieked in fear. "The Death Mask Destroyer!" Instead of fighting, they were running away from Jozen and the heroes. Mascasa became furious by his minions. "You fools, you all are sworn to die for me!"

The three Death Mask Masters looked down at Mascasa and jumped right in. Mascasa moved out of the way to let the masters through. The heroes thought they were done for, until Jozen jumped on Quetzalcoatl and started attacking him with the spear. The serpent cried in pain and shook off Jozen. Peter caught the boy and they watched the snake slither away, while ignoring Miles and Stella. Pigder and Aracandous did the same.

Mascasa became even more furious. "You cursed fools! I'll make sure you will all suffer for your disloyalty!" Mascasa started climbing up faster to the portal. The four chosen ones rushed up and started attacking the Death Masks. Jozen did the most damage to Mascasa using the spear.

"So they all weren't destroyed after all!" Mascasa looked inside the spear and saw the power source. "I know that! That will be quite useful to me." He tried reaching it, but Jozen moved away using his new found power.

* * *

><p>In the future; Maskus was watching the heroes fighting Mascasa through an even larger portal for Mascasa. "Mascasa appear be having trouble with the heroes. All he need is to drain the La Corazon completely and they will all be destroyed!"<p>

While he was concentration on the battle, he was struck from behind. He turned around quickly and saw the sidekicks standing tall and proud. "How can that be!?" Zelda giggled. "All thanks to my healing magic!"

Maskus was about to charge up an attack, but Brian came in from underground and attack Maskus with his digging claws. Amy used her hammer and slammed Maskus out of the way. Lady Tremela and the old Death Mask ran in front of the portal. They chanted a spell and a large magic shield was sent in the past.

"That should hold the Grand Master!" stated the Old Death Mask. But then he was shot at by a bolt of electricity by Maskus. Maskus grabbed Lady Tremala and threw her at Rezuly.

Maskus turned to everyone and said, "Tell me now, where are the rest of the people you are hiding from me? They all need to witness this historical event!"

They all remained silent, but one man spoke out. "I'll tell you." They all looked and saw Chief Padolm with Selim and Taslle. Stella ran to her father. "Father, what are you doing?!"

The Chief sighed and sadly said, "They are all in the palace, floating above you." Maskus looked up at the temple he sent up. "What a clever place of hiding them after what I did, but not this will be easy!"

Everyone looked and saw the battle down from the floating temple. Chief Padolm called out to everyone. "My people, I have joined the Death Masks. We the Green Eyes are now allies with them and in return they will not kill another one of us."

Stella started crying. "No father, don't do this!" Chief Padolm looked at his child. "I'm sorry. The Death Masks promise you will be safe."

Just then, Selim and Taslle grabbed Padolm by the shoulders. "What are you doing!" demanded Padolm. Maskus was laughing psychotically. "Chief of the Green Eyes, remember how I tested Sonic and Link. Well this is the same toward you!"

He walked closer to the chief. "I wanted to know if you will give in to my power and surrender your people's freedom to the ones you think are evil. What a pity you will do that. Take him away!"

A group of Death Masks called by Selim and Taslle grabbed the Chief and took him away. "Father!" cried out Stella. Chief Padolm was calling to Maskus. "You unholy monster! You've lie to me, the Chief of the Green Eyes!"

Maskus laughed. "Well now I suppose I'm the new Chief to the Green Eyes!" He turned to everyone. "Now how about you all sit there quietly and wait for the King of Terror?"

Nobody did what Maskus said. "You are not our Chief!" stated Tremela. "We'll never bow to you or Mascasa!" the sidekicks joined her.

Maskus looked at everyone and said, "You disobey your new Chief? Well I'll make sure our battle will be unforgettable till you death!"

Using his dark magic; Maskus started cracking the floor under him. Large cracks surrounded everyone, leading to a pit of lava deep down. "I will not let anyone interfere with my dream!"

* * *

><p>Back in the past; Mascasa was blocked by the shield. "What the dark deity is this!?" He tried breaking through, but didn't have the strength. He looked down and saw the heroes coming. "I cannot lose an opportunity like this!" He looked around and notice carvings of two scouters. "Yes, I remember this." He opened a secret passage way and squeezed through.<p>

"There he goes!" said Peter. They reached the passage way and heard screams. "That must be La Sombra's men!" stated Sonic. The heroes rushed in and saw Mascasa eating the grunts that were gathering treasure.

"The taste ….. the sweet taste of blood!"

The heroes saw all the left over body parts Mascasa left behind. The site of all this made Peter and Jozen almost want to puke.

Sonic spin-dashed at Mascasa's legs as the Death Mask slashed at Sonic with his claws. Peter started fire farting toward Mascasa. He dodged the fire and tried slashing at Peter. Peter dodged the claws while Mascasa only scratched the walls. Link took out a flower bombs, but Mascasa knocked it off his hands.

Jozen finally build up the courage and ran pass the body parts and slashed at Mascasa's body with the Death Mask Destroyer. Mascasa's body opened and a pile of bones landed on Jozen. He quickly ran away from the bones. "La …. La Sombra's men!"

Mascasa laughed at the traumatized Jozen. "Yes, they are indeed what left to them!" Mascasa shot out a green energy sphere at Jozen. "That the matter kid, have something for the dead?"

Peter then fire farted from behind with a direct hit. Mascasa screeched while trying to put the fire out. Link watched every movement by Mascasa. He knew instantly that since Mascasa's body temperature is cold, he will be weakened by fire.

Mascasa read Link's mind and grabbed him. "Not a word from you green boy!" He flew off to the other rooms with Link. The heroes followed in and fought off Mascasa while he eats more of La Sombra's men.

Link managed to break himself free after Jozen attacked Mascasa and told the heroes about Mascasa's weakness. "Fire eh, I'll handle him." Peter started fire farting at Mascasa. He dodged the fire and ran off into other rooms.

Mascasa managed to find a way to the other side of the shield and started climbing up. He was still being attacked by the heroes. "Curse you all, I'll get to the future and spread chaos to all you love!" Mascasa's wings spread out and he found the strength to fly up. He still had little room so he was not that much faster.

As they fought; Mascasa was still able to reach to the top. "Finally, you heroes have failed!"

"No, we can't stop now!" said Peter while he and the heroes ran up the steps.

* * *

><p>In the future; Maskus, Selim, and Taslle had deflected and dodged every sidekicks' attack. Maskus turned around and saw Mascasa. "This is it!" As Maskus was being filled with joy, Selim and Taslle were still doubtful. "Maskus, please think about what you truly want!" They tried begging to him, but he said. "Enough out of you, you two remember who found you when your memory was wiped out!"<p>

Seilm and Taslle tried to remember the day they lost their memory and were found by Maskus. "What happened to us nine years ago?" they thought to themselves.

They all looked into the portal and saw Mascasa attacking the heroes one last time before facing the portal. "The future, I'll shape it into something for the Death Mask kind, a world where all living creatures will be tortured!"

He made one step in, but he felt a tug on his tail. He turned around and saw Miles and Stella. Miles had grabbed Mascasa's tail with a whip. "We will not let you through!"

Mascasa was not amused by this. He lifted his tail and knocked them to the ground. "Miles, Stella!" Jozen called out to them while trying to reach them. Mascasa blew a gust of icy wind around the heroes.

Mascasa opened his claws and grabbed Miles and Stella by the head. He used his dark magic to torture their minds. "You humans, I have never seen anyone quite yourself in a long time!"

* * *

><p>While viewing this, Selim and Taslle were getting a severe headache. "Mascasa ….. we … we know this!" They look and saw Miles and Stella's eyes growing green. Mascasa called out to everyone. "I see potential with these humans. You two will be my new servants!"<p>

"No!" cried out the heroes. They rushed to save Miles and Stella, but Mascasa flapped his wings and blew the heroes away. Then the tentacles in his chest moved away, revealing La Corazon. "Look into the La Corazon, let it power take away every last bit of memory."

"Miles and Stella … you are now the servants to the Death Masks! For now and till your death, you shall be known as ….. Selim and Taslle!"

Everyone gasped and froze in their place. "No way!" said Groose. "_I had a feeling about this_!" said Metal.

Everyone in the future slowly turned to Selim and Taslle whom also were shocked. "Miles …. Stella ….. is that you?!" cried out Tremela.

As they were standing there with disbelief, Maskus slowly walked behind them. "What the matter, did I _forget_ to tell you that?" He grabbed them and threw them to the Death Mask Masters. "Get them out of here, I don't want any disturbance!"

Maskus laughter was heard from everyone. "You ….. you Unholy Abomination!" cried out Green Eye's Stella. Maskus turned to the girl and said. "Yes, just as I always wanted. The heroes are stuck with a weak Jozen and now Selim and Tasllie, no I mean Miles and Stella had helped me till here!"

Maskus started building up power. "Yes, my dream is being fulfilled. Soon, everyone will see the King of Terror!"

Stella's rage was building within her. "Death Masks … each and everyone one of you will die!" She just jumped over the cracks and ran straight to Maskus. But he grabbed her. "Stella, I'm very surprise at you and your evil within."

Stella calmed down and thought about Maskus's words. "My evil, that's not true! You are all evil!" Maskus laughed. "You hate all Death Masks because of what only I did. Why should they suffer my punishment? Tell me that Stella."

Stella was silent; she didn't know what to think. "But they … they helped you."

"Indeed they have, but exterminating that traitor was a miner mistake of mine." The words Maskus spoke started enraging her. "Exterminate?!"

"Hmph, I suppose it time for you to leave!" Maskus threw Stella out, only to be caught by Groose. Groose carried Stella to Rezuly and said to Maskus. "You think you're so smart, making a little girl confuse about what's evil and what's not!"

Maskus yelled out, "Silence!" He formed a green energy sphere and fire at Groose. Many sidekicks jumped in to save him, but they were all caught by the explosion.

They lay down on the ground badly damage.

Maskus started laughing at his success. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to bring the King of Terror here and no one will stop me." He was about to walk forward, Stewie jumped in front of him and shot by a laser.

"Stewie, I had just about enough of you!" He charged up an attack, but then another laser was shot at him. It was not Stewie that attacked him this time. Stewie pointed out the direction and Maskus saw the true attacker. Maskus then asked while trying to keep calm, "#52, what is this?"

Scouter #52 was standing behind Maskus. "Maskus, you have gone too far! You say you wanted peace, but all you have done so far was …." But without warning, Maskus grabbed #52 and started crushing him. "#52, don't you dare betray me like Entity did!"

* * *

><p>Back in the past; the now possessed Miles and Stella were fighting the heroes. Nobody wanted to fight them, not even Jozen. "Miles, Stella, please snap out of it!"<p>

Miles hissed like a snake and used his whip to attack Jozen. Jozen was then punched by Stella. He got up slowly and saw Mascasa laughing. "This is too precious! These two will follow the Death Masks orders. My army will grow more powerful than any force in this world. Speaking of ….."

Mascasa turned to the portal. "My people are waiting for their ruler's return." He was about to walk in, but Link shot an arrow at his head. He turned to Link and was suddenly attacked by Sonic. Mascasa stepped backwards to the edge of the hole.

Mascasa screeched at the Heroes, but notice Peter was not there. "Where the bloody demon is he?"

As Jozen was trying to snap his heroes out from the spell, he heard a loud sound. He then smelled a strong odor. "Fear not, I have the cure!" Peter Griffin had farted. The stench was so powerful that Miles and Stella fainted.

Jozen looked at Peter and said, "Thank you Peter!"

He turned to Mascasa who had just frozen Link and Sonic. "I'll see you all much later!" Mascasa entered the portal and traveled through time. He was now in the future with everyone.

* * *

><p>Now the sidekicks have to fight both Maskus and Mascasa. As Maskus continue to crush #52, he could only be amazed by the site of Mascasa. "Look at this everyone, now how can you all stop this now?"<p>

Mascasa looked at the sidekicks and said, "You all must be the Chosen Ones friends. Now let see who I should devour first." He read each and every sidekicks mind. "I could eat their best friends, a rival, or how about their lovers!"

He looked directly at Zelda and Amy. "I also know you're hiding spot, wife of Peter!" Lois slowly rose behind some rubble. "Your lives ending, this will surly anger the heroes. The Death of their lovers!" He looked at Amy Rose. "But something tells me your relationship with Sonic is only a figment."

Amy started hopping mad. "You evil monster!" she started growling in anger at Mascasa, until Mascasa coughed up some bones which sent a chill down Amy's spine.

Mascasa was about to get closer to his prey, but again, he felt a tug on his tail. "He turned around and saw through the portal that young Jozen was trying to pull Jozen in. Mascasa laughed at the site. "You think you have the power to stop me!?"

Jozen was pulling with all his strength. "Mascasa, you have done too much evil to us! You murdered thousands of lives, destroy Atlantis, and have your army do all you evil deeds, and worse of all they have killed the last person to destroy you. People like you only bring destruction and evil to our world."

Maskus and #52 heard Jozen. "Jozen …" said #52 weakly. With anger, Maskus threw #52 at the Death Mask Masters. Miles and Stella picked #52 up while examining what Maskus has done. "Masters … he has gone too far. We-we must not let him …. Him ….." #52 couldn't hold on any longer and fainted.

Miles and Stella looked at the Death Mask Masters, waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Jozen was trying all his best to pull Mascasa back. "Kid, look at you. Why try fighting a war you cannot win? You have failed everyone. There is nothing left!" Mascasa was started to get angry at Jozen.<p>

"Mascasa ….. I can't surrender! If I do, then I won't only surrender myself, but everyone I care for!" Jozen's green eye symbol started to glow the brightest it ever shined. Jozen's strength was getting stronger and stronger. Mascasa even felt he was being pulled back.

"What is this? I demand you release me!"

Jozen was pulling Mascasa back into the past, but Mascasa's claw touched the Key of Time which closed the portal to everyone.

* * *

><p>Maskus was frozen in place. He was completely silent by the fact that Young Jozen had stopped Mascasa from entering the future. As he stood there, he slowly looked at everyone, they were all surrounding him.<p>

"Maskus, you have led your people to hatred and destruction." said Zelda.

"You even harmed children!" said Groose.

"You and your dad have gone way too far!" said Quagmire while aiming his bazooka at him.

"We will never let you bring Mascasa here!" said Brian while growling.

"_I will not allow enemies of mine too _Bzzp get strong. So I will make sure you'll never win!" said Metal.

"Anyone who hurt Sonic will have to answer to me!" said Amy.

"And most of all …" said Stewie while standing in front of the group. "We will not let anyone else die!"

Maskus became enraged and fired multiple energy spheres at the group. They dodged each attack while not falling into the cracks. Metal, Quagmire, and Zelda fired projectiles at Maskus. Then Groose, Brian, and Amy reached Maskus and attack him directly.

Maskus pushed them away and floated up in the air, only to be strike by Metal Sonic. "That's for blowing up the theme park!" said Metal in Peter mode. Maskus was about to hit the ground, but Amy swung her hammer at Maskus. Maskus was hurdled over the cracks and landed in a safe area. Maskus stretched his hands at the sidekicks to attack. Zelda used Din fire and Groose took out huge scissors out of his backpack and destroyed most of the hands. Maskus grew them back and summoned multiple types of Death Masks, until Quagmire fired a rocket that Brian was riding and blew up the Death Masks. Brian jumped off the rocket before impact and landed on Maskus. He started mauling his face until he threw him off.

"You will not stop the Death Mask Army!" Maskus started firing more energy spheres at the sidekicks. They were struck by each attack. "Yes, yes, face my power!" Maskus was too busy with the sidekicks that he let his guard down.

He was struck by an electric whip and a fire fist. "Not you!" He turned around, only to be grabbed and thrown by Miles and Stella. Maskus was about to fall into the cracks, but he caught himself and climbed onto the ledge. He was face by Stewie Griffin holding a different laser.

"One blast by my vaporizer and you will …." But then Maskus took the laser and broke it. "Ohhhhhh crap!" Maskus grabbed Stewie and said, "Stewie, if only you were there when I possessed the other villains. Now I have to start over again; but this time, you will be first!"

Maskus created a mind controlling mask and was about to but it on Stewie. "No, I will never be your slave who you can talk trash to and have your way with me!"

(Cutaw-

"No, you will not have this whole cutaway thing now!?" Maskus placed the mask onto Stewie's face, but before the magic and get a hold him, the mask was suddenly destroyed by a fast attacker. "What is this?!" Then Maskus's arms were cut off. "The pain, it can't be! The Death Mask Destroyer is not here!"

Then someone jumped onto Maskus and repeatedly stabbed the Death Mask in the face. Stewie looked up and saw that it was the Chief's daughter Stella holding the sister spear. With all her rage, she stabbed Maskus in his mask non-stop.

Maskus was stepping back while feeling all the pain. As he was started falling into pieces, he suddenly fell over the ledge. Stella took the spear and stuck it into the wall. Stewie pulled her up while they watch Maskus.

As Maskus roared in pain and defeat, he fell down deep in the cracks. He landed into the lava and exploded. The blinding light was too much for the two and they fell off the ledge. Thankfully Miles and Stella grabbed the two kids. They picked them up and watch that there was no sign of Maskus.

"Is he truly gone?" asked Stewie.

Miles and Stella looked down deeper into the pit. No sign of him was showing up. Not even a hint of life. "He's … he's dead!" Miles and Stella said. The cracks slowly closed up and the palace slowly floated down to its rightful place.

The sidekicks looked around at the silent. Every Death Mask stopped the battle and saw that Maskus was no more.

"We … We …. WE BEAT HIM!" everyone started cheering. As they celebrated, Stewie was checking if the chief's daughter was alright. "Hey Stella … doing O.K?" Stella looked at Stewie and smiled. "Jozen's have finally received justice."

They stopped celebrating when the Death Mask Master came, carrying the weakened #52. They stood there looking at the Death Mask Masters. They did not appear hostile, so they slowly walked forward.

When they all reach outside, #52 spoke to them weakly. "Maskus is now dead, but it's not over yet." Everyone looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Tremela.

Quetzalcoatl first spoke. "Peter, Sssssonic, and Link are sssstill trap in the passsst." Aracandous looked at the time structure inside. "Mascasa is also with them." Pigder spoke up, "WE NEED TO GET THEM TO THE PRESENT!"

The sidekicks ran back inside and started examining the structure. "Mascasa broke the coin!" Brian pointed out. "If's it's broke, then how are we going to fix it?" asked Groose.

Bruce and Tremela started examining the coin. "I'm sorry everyone, but I do not know how this was made. I don't even know if this was made by our people or the Goddesses."

Everyone looked at the structure. "The only thing we can do now is pray for them."

* * *

><p>Back into the past; Jozen was pulling harder and harder on Mascasa's tail until he lifted him over and threw him down the hole. Mascasa fell down and landed on the force shield, which shattered with impact. Before Mascasa fell down even farther, he fired an ice spell at Jozen, which caused him to fall down with him.<p>

"Jozen!" the heroes called out. They ran down the steps as Jozen falls. Sonic jumped into the air to catch him, but Mascasa fired an energy sphere at the hedgehog. He then started falling like Jozen.

Link tried saving them with his claw shots, but Mascasa fired icicles at Link which caused him to fall down as well.

Peter was the last person. "Oh man, not what I'm I going to do?" Mascasa laughed and said, "Nothing Peter!" He fired more spheres, but they passed Peter. "Ha, you missed me!" Mascasa had a big smile while folding his arms. "You were not aiming at me, were you?"

Peter looked up and saw that Mascasa had attacked all the stairs. The rubble started falling down at them. Peter had no choice but to let gravity pull him away from the rocks.

"You four will not escape!" Mascasa casted a spell at activated a temple trap. A door shut behind them, holding up all the boulders that piled themselves up till it reached the secret passage way.

It was nothing but darkness for the heroes. But then Peter had an idea. "The Cross-Over Crystals!" Peter, Sonic, and Link took out their own glowing crystal. Link then told them all to gather around. They grabbed onto each other and Link pulled out is sailcloth. The heroes gently floated down to the bottom.

When they landed; they looked around with the light of the crystals. They did not see Jozen, nor Mascasa.

"Where are they?" asked Peter.

They all started hearing calling. "No Mascasa, that's not true!" They heard the voice of Jozen.

In the room where Mascasa had awakened, the Death Mask Master was telling Jozen something very important. "What I say is true Jozen, you are none other than the fourth chosen one!"

Jozen refused to believe Mascasa. "The fourth chosen one dies in the future! I can't be him!"

Mascasa laughed with enjoyment. "I learned this from the three chosen ones. You will die in the future. There is no way to escape your fate!"

Jozen still refused to believe. "Jozen, don't lie to yourself. Look at your chest." Jozen looked and never realized that his chest was glowing the whole time. "What is this?" he asked Mascasa. "That is the power within. The goddesses gave a blessing that the fourth chosen one will be born from this world. Your role in the prophecy was to lend that power to the other heroes."

Jozen could not refuse any longer. "I … I really am the fourth chosen one." Mascasa moved closer to Jozen. "And you were murdered in the future. Now the only way is for you to save the world from me."

Jozen's mind was too filled with thoughts. "How … how can I do anything? How will I die!"

"I do not have the answers. Maybe the other chosen ones know. They did keep the secret of your future away from you."

Jozen felt angry at the chosen ones. "Why didn't they tell me this?"

Then the rest of the gain entered the room. "Don't you dare get near him Mascasa!" They ran to Mascasa and got into battle positions.

"Heroes, you think you have the power to challenge me? Jozen will never give it to you after the knowledge you did not give him."

The heroes slowly turned around at Jozen. He was angered and sad. "I told the boy what will become of him in the future. Why did you not tell him that he will die?"

The heroes could not hide it any longer. "We …. We traveled back in time to stop this." said Sonic. "We wanted to make sure the one that kills him will not have the chance." stated Peter.

Mascasa was laughing louder than ever. "You have fail heroes! It was always pointless! In this world, it is very clear that time goes according to its destined history. This is all just set up by the prophecy!"

The heroes thought about the future, where Maskus has the full prophecy. "He must have known this!" stated Peter. Link started gripping his sword as Sonic grinds his teeth.

"Yes it was, you should know better than to challenge what you have no control of. Now you shall all perish in my home. Your souls will wander here for all eternity!" Mascasa was about to destroy them with a green energy sphere, but someone casted a fire spell on Mascasa. The Death Masks took a lot of damage and saw Jozen holding out his palm at him.

"You … you still think you have a chance." Mascasa started walking toward Jozen. Peter, Soinc, and Link tried stopping him, but he was too strong. "La Corazon, it was returning my power this entire time. With the energy I have also gather from the grunts, I have become more powerful than you three."

He looked at Jozen holding the Death Mask Destroyer. "That weapon, it had kill some of my kind." Mascasa used his power over mind and attacked Jozen. He let the spear go and Mascasa picked it up. "Even with my power, I would have been no match for this weapon."

Sonic was going to take the spear off Mascasa, but Mascasa read his mind and kicked him away. Mascasa lifted the spear over him and broke it. They all watched as the power source was eaten by Mascasa. "The power …. This immense power!"

Jozen watched in fear at the over powered monster standing in front of him. "Fear …. Fear is what you feel." Mascasa grabbed Jozen by the head. "I can also sense a great regret. The regret of not saving your mother!"

With Mascasa's power, he force Jozen into remembering the day he found his mother died.

(Father, what happened? Please tell me!" Chief Padolm looked at his boy sadly. "There was only enough medicine for either you or your mother. Before she fell asleep, she told me that if this happens, to give the medicine to you. Jozen saw a hole being dug near the royal tomb.)

"Yes Jozen ….. it was all your fault that your mother is dead. Why did you have to get infected with the parasite? If it wasn't for you, she would still be breathing!" Mascasa started crushing Jozen.

"You satanic Nazi humping bastard!" Peter was about to fire fart, but Mascasa smashed the lighter with his tail and used the tail's claw and crush Peter. Sonic was going to spin-dash as Mascasa, but the Death Mask stomped on him. Link was charging up the Skyward Strike, but Mascasa deflect it and grabbed Link.

"Jozen, not only that your mother had suffered, but now the heroes are suffering!" Jozen heard the heroes cry in pain. He tried calling out to them, but no words were coming out. "Jozen, you are powerless. You tried fixing what you have started, but you have proven to be the weakest living creature here. I wonder what you mother will say to you about you're failure?"

Jozen found himself in a dark world. There was only a single coffin. He recognized the coffin as his mother's. The coffin lid slowly opened. "Mother?" Jozen walked toward the coffin in hopes of seeing his mother, but instead, he saw a rotting corpse. "Jozen …. What have you done?!"

Jozen was scarred half to death by the rotting remains of his mother. "Jozen, you have doomed us all!" His mother started pointing at Jozen with her boney finger. "You have awakened the Death Masks. Now they will kill everyone because of you!"

She started limping closer to Jozen. "It's all your fault that this had happened, it's all your fault that I am dead! You did this, you did this, you did this!"

In reality; Macasa was still holding onto Jozen's head as he was in a deep dream. "Look at this boy; I have given him the vision of his rotting parent. The goddesses chose a weak kid to be a hero. I feel sorry for you three to carry this burden."

The heroes' anger was building. They tried breaking free, but Mascasa kept crushing them harder. "There is nothing you can do to stop this, nothing at all! The boy will suffer from his mistakes and you will all be devoured by me!"

Within Jozen's dream; his mother was biting on his head. "You should have died instead of me!"

Jozen felt blood flowing down his body. He was in a state of mental torture. "Do I truly deserve this? Is this what my mother actually thinks? Is there ever a point to continue, even if I die?"

Jozen felt like his life was slipping away. He knew in his heart that he will not last. "Mother … Father … Lady Tremela …..….. Peter ….Sonic…. Link….. Miles and Stella! I have ruined your lives."

In reality; Mascasa was still laughing. "Yes, you have ruined their lives. You're punishment is only death!"

Feeling the anger build too much, Peter found the strength and pulled himself out of Mascasa's tail. "You fat human, you cannot stop this!" Mascasa tried attacking Peter, but this caused the heroes to break free.

Link and Sonic tried cutting off Mascasa's arm as Peter was holding down his tail. Mascasa almost stabbed Peter with his tail but instead stabbed the ground, and then hot air started escaping. Lava started pouring out.

In Jozen's dream; as he was about to die, he felt a light. The corpse mother let Jozen go and was being burned by the light. It yelled in pain and turned to dust.

"What … what is this?" Jozen felt his life slowly returning. He looked up and saw a bright light. "Jozen? Jozen, don't listen to Mascasa's lies."

Jozen recognized the voice from anywhere. "Mother!" The spirit of Jozen's mother was speaking to him, her son. "Jozen, I know that what Mascasa say about your death may be true, but don't let him fill you with lies. It was never your fault for any of this. I did not die in vain and you did not want to awaken the Death Masks. I was happy that my sacrifice would save you. You are my son; you are the future of our people. Don't think of yourself as weak, you saw the good inside even a Death Mask. I sensed in them that they all can be good. Mascasa is the true evil one. His power is feared by them."

Jozen looked around the light to try to find an image of her. "But what can I do? Mascasa is too powerful with La Corazon. How can I become powerful enough to defeat him?"

"Jozen, deep down you have the power to vanquish him. Peter, Sonic, and Link need you. Together …. Together you can defeat him. Together you can make anything possible!"

The light suddenly started fading away. "Mother ….. mother … MOTHER!"

Jozen snapped out of his dream. He looked around quickly and found the floor breaking up and sinking into lava. He saw that Mascasa was still holding onto his head while desperately trying to stay off the lava. He was using all types of ice attacks on the ground to cool the lava down.

The heroes were standing on a lone rock. "This isn't good, Mascasa can make his own land and we're stuck here!" Peter looked around as the rock was breaking up. "Is this how it would end?" asked Sonic. Link even thought about never seeing Zelda again.

Jozen heard the heroes. "They need me, and now … now I can stop this!" Jozen's hands started flaring with his power. He grabbed onto Mascasa's claw and he quickly let go in pain. "You, impossible! You should have stayed being torturing!"

Link noticed that Jozen was O.K. They all called out to him to get out. They stopped and notice the determination look in Jozen's glowing eyes. "Mascasa, you have caused death and lies. I now know that I am not useless. I have a power inside me that my friends need. With them by my side, I'll make sure this world is safe from any evil!"

Jozen ran toward Mascasa with incredible speed and started punching him with his fire fists. Mascasa screeched in pain from the fire. "Impossible, how did you survive? How did you live!?"

Mascasa flew up into the air and started firing more ice attacks everywhere. Jozen dodged each and every one. Most of the ice was landing in the lava, creating more land. Jozen ran close to the lava so Mascasa can fire ice there so they can reach the hereoes.

As Jozen was tricking Mascasa; was looking for a way to stop Mascasa once and for all. The Death Mask was too busy worrying about the lava to even read Jozen's mind. "He's being frantic, but that doesn't mean he can still destroy me. He's still too powerful with La Corazon and … wait; that's it!"

Jozen knew what he has to do, get La Corazon out of Mascasa.

Jozen then jumped onto Mascasa and started burning the tentacles to reveal La Corazon. He grabbed the treasure and started pulling. "My power, you will not take it away from me!" Mascasa let out all of his dark and ice magic and attacked Jozen. The darkness was very strong against Jozen, but he kept on pulling La Corazon out.

Mascasa's ice spells were shooting like crazy. It ended up creating a bridge for the heroes. They all ran to the struggle and tried getting to Jozen. "Mascasa's attacks are too out of control! Even I can't get through!" shouted Sonic.

Link motioned them to follow him as he tried blocking the attacks with an spare shield. When they got close, Jozen was still being attack by dark magic. "I …. I almost got it!" He managed to pull La Corazon out of the body, but one tentacle was still holding on.

Link used a Skyward Strike and cut the tentacle off. Jozen fell back and was caught by Sonic.

Mascasa felt the La Corazon out of his body and started yelling at the heroes. "My power has not yet been entirely restored; but with the grunts and the power of the staff, I can still send your soul down in the fiery pit of torture!"

Mascasa charged himself up and shot out a dark force. "This will finish you!"

When the dark force reached them, Jozen casted a large shield to protect them. Then La Corazon and the Cross-Over Crystals began glowing. Mascasa looked at this event and knew what will happen. "Jozen's power ….. it's reaching the heroes!"

A light magic was radiating off of Jozen. The Cross-Over Crystals absorbed the energy and flow it into the heroes they belong to.

The heroes felt like they have the strength to do anything their hearts desire. "I feel alive!" said Peter while glowing. Sonic and Link also began glowing. Then green eyes symbols began glowing on their chests as well.

"The Cross-Over Crystals! This is impossible!"

Mascasa stood back by the new found powers of the heroes. "Mascasa, your time has come!" they all said together. "This is the Final Battle!"

"**End of Chapter**"

"Peter, I don't know why you said that, but this is ending now!" said Sonic.

Peter farted high in the air and punched Mascasa right in the face. His mask started to crack. He responded by throwing an icicle spear at Peter. Link blocked it with his empowered shield. With the combined forces of the Jozen's magic and the Master sword, he cut off Mascasa's left arm and it landed in the lava.

"My arm, I will not allow this! This world is mine to control!" Mascasa started shooting out green energy spheres at them. They took minor damage as Sonic ran passed every attack. He spin-dashed right through Mascasa's right leg and it too fell in the lava.

Mascasa flew up in the air and breathed an icy wind at them. Jozen shot fire and block the attack. Mascasa flew straight toward Jozen after nearly missing a Skyward Strike.

"_Link, attack Mascasa's wings!"_ shouted Fi.

Link used his Beetle to carry a bomb. Mascasa ignored the toy and got close enough to it and the bomb exploded. Mascasa fell onto the land as Peter jumped on him and started tearing his wings off.

"You …. You!" Mascasa started shooting out bolts of electricity from is body. Peter was still being shocked, but that was not enough to stop Peter. He bent over and gave a fire fart without a lighter.

"Sweet!" He then uppercut Mascasa high into the air. Sonic started attacking Macasa by jumping at him as he falls. When Mascasa landed, Jozen ran up to him and started punching him. "This is for everyone you torture in the past!"

He stopped and ran back to the heroes to order everyone to attack him at once. They all jumped onto a different piece of land and used their attacks. Sonic did not have a projectile attack, but he waited for the others attacks as he beats Mascasa up some more.

Peter Griffin Fire Farted, Link used a Skyward Strike, and Jozen gathered all his strength and fired a Green Beam. Sonic got out of the way and the combined attacks exploded within impact to Mascasa.

"I don't believe this …. I was defeated ….. LIKE THIS?!"

When the explosion cleared, they saw that Mascasa was sinking into the lava. The last they heard from Mascasa was a blood curdling screech before his head sank into the lava.

The lava finally stopped breaking the land apart as they see everything was turning peaceful again in the room.

They powered down and became silent by their victory. They looked at each other for a moment, but started laughing hysterically.

"We freakin did it!" cheered Peter. "Come here you bastards!" He grabbed everyone and gave them all nuggies, but he got hurt by Sonic's quills. "Sorry Peter." Peter pretended to get mad. "Sorry doesn't cut it, let's get him Link!"

Link and Peter tackled Sonic as they laughed together. But they notice Jozen just looking at the lava pit, not having fun with any of them. "Hey Jozen, what's the matter?" asked Sonic. He and Link walked up to Jozen and started staring into the lava. Somehow, Link and Sonic knew something wasn't right. They felt like something would happen that usually does happen to them, but what?

"Hey, don't you guys think that Mascasa went down too easy?" asked Peter while still being happy. "I bet you guys $20 he comes back twice as strong."

Sonic kicked Peter in the face as they all stared into the lava ….. staring and waiting.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? I'm not showing a preview like the last few chapters. Your just going to have to wait. **

**I hope you are going to send me your thoughts on this fanfiction. It will really help me in the remaining parts of this fanfiction.**


	50. Is it Truly Over?

**A/N: Last chapter, I put in a joke about Mascasa asking if feminism became extinct. I just realized this yesterday but I have already heard this joke before. It's from a YouTube video called Honest Trailers: The Notebook. **

**I didn't know I was actually stealing a joke. I was going to go with Mascasa asking after Stella punched him, "A female human punching?! Well at least something improved." But I thought the other way was funnier.**

**Sorry to the creators of Honest Trailers, Screenjunkies. Hope I didn't anger you, and the guy with the deep voice. Please don't hurt me!**

**Chapter 50:** Is it Truly Over?

Peter, Sonic, Link, and Jozen stared into the lava. Was the battle with Mascasa over? Is he dead? These questions gathered around in their minds, but the only way they could know was to wait for something to happen.

They waited … and waited …. And waited ….. for an hour.

"I think that's a rap." said Peter.

Seeing that they wasted an hour, they finally believed that they did it. "For an hour there, I thought we have to fight him again when he's in some God-mode!" laughed Sonic.

Link gave everyone red potions to celebrate. He offered Jozen some, but he was not paying attention. He was looking blankly into the air, thinking. After checking to see if he was looking at Mascasa, he asked him what was wrong. "All those people ….. the ones that worked for La Sombra. The pirate just gave them to Mascasa. He feasted on their souls, souls that were sacrificed by La Sombra's greed."

Link sighed at Jozen. He knew what the young child had seen. Death, blood, body parts, and the images of his dead mother. He placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Sonic and Peter heard Jozen and decided to join in. "He was an evil man." said Sonic as he offered Jozen food. Jozen looked at his food. He thought about how Mascasa devoured his victims. He looked over at the red potion Link was holding. He imagined the blood of all the people that had died from the hands of La Sombra and Mascasa.

Jozen looked up to everyone. "Peter, Sonic, and Link; will you please tell me what I will be like in the future?"

The heroes felt he should know the truth, so they started explaining to Jozen about himself. How he owns a pet snake, how strong he would become, how much of a caring brother he would be, and how he was not very fond with Peter. They even started telling him about Maskus and what he had caused in the future.

They told him all about their adventures like how Peter had people pay money to see the crystal, Peter and Sonic racing each other, and how Link and Zelda were put to the test with each other.

Jozen started lighting up. "I think that this Zelda is special to you Link." Link took the joke light hearted to Jozen. He then started thinking about how many people will suffer by the Death Masks in the future. He also started thinking about Mascasa and La Sombra. "How could they lead themselves to do evil acts?" he asked out loud.

Peter patted Jozen on the head. "You guys, I think it's safe to say that the one person that had proven himself to be the more evil; was La Sombra."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT LA SOMBRA!"

Everyone started getting frantic by the fact that they had forgotten about the man that helped cause this whole thing. From shock; Jozen dropped La Corazon and thought only about Miles and Stella. "He'll kill Miles and Stella. Please Peter, Sonic, and Link; help me save them!"

They heroes thought about what Mascasa had done to them. They now know what became of them in the future. They were told by Mascasa that they cannot change the past, but they did not care. "You don't have to ask us for help!" said Peter as he gathered his strength to face the river pirate.

Link told everyone that he last saw La Sombra chasing Mascasa when they first exit the room. Without having a second thought, they ran to the door immediately. But without their knowledge, they have left La Corazon alone. But it did not stay that way as a shadow enclosed it.

The heroes did not need to get any farther, once they push the door right open, to their greatest fear, they saw them!

"Ahhhh, the four good-doers. I was just about to visit you along with my … guests." At gun point; La Sombra was holding Miles and Stella hostage. "Everyone, don't let him have the La Corazon!" shouted the two.

The heroes would have been surprised that Miles and Stella were not hypnotized anymore, but they couldn't care to even notice. La Sombra laughed at the site of the heroes. "Isn't this just too predictable, won't you say? The bad guy has control over someone's life and will only spare them if the good guys do exactly as he says."

"Until I run through your face!" La Sombra only took Sonic's threat lightly. "Oh I don't want you to dare even move an inch! This is no movie! Unlike some of my, former grunts, I have master the wielding of killing weapons such as this one to fire with direct aim and speed! The heroes are not going to be the winner in this, only the strong such as I will win. I am guided by what my heart calls for. You already know what I'm talking about."

"Geeze he saying that he's no movie villain, but he's doing that whole monologging and not shooting." Peter joked with Link. "Say weren't you being bad at shooting at the stairs?"

Sonic knew that La Sombra means business. His speed is tremendous; but the hedgehog had the words of La Sombra within his mind. Miles and Stella have been through so much today, and they will be involved with more danger and evil in the future. The evil looks in La Sombra's eyes made him think that he can kill the doctors before he can stop him.

"He may be right, he could be faster ….. what I'm I saying? I can totally beat-" But then Sonic heard a gun fire. He checked his arm and saw that La Sombra took the quickest opportunity he got and fired a dart in his arm. The hedgehog started feeling light headed and weak. "I told you I have mastered gun wielding." He said as he held a tranquilizer gun near his side.

Seeing now that the heroes' ace in the hole was too nauseous to even stand by himself; La Sombra said to them, "I see we have an agreement." He smiled at everyone's anger and fear. "Now if you will be so-kind as to hand over the La Corazon? I'll let this couple live."

La Sombra noticed that they did not have the La Corazon. "But I just had it with me!" Jozen then realized he had dropped La Corazon in the room. He told La Sombra where La Corazon was, despite Miles and Stella praying him to be silent.

He pointed to the door. "Now I want you four to say together within my sights as you lead me to La Corazon, and I swear if any one of you even makes the slightest move toward me, I'll send these two straight to where Mascasa's soul now burn!"

As they walked back into the door, Jozen's anger was building. He was trying as hard as he could to bring the power inside him back, but it will not come to their aid. "Why can't I summon the power? La Sombra will put an end to more innocent lives. Please come back to me!"

The heroes lead them to the exact spot where Jozen had dropped La Corazon. The pirate eyed every inch in the location while still consecrating on the heroes, Miles, and Stella. "I don't see it. Tell me _why_ I don't see _it_!"

Peter and Link looked around quickly searching for La Corazon. They shift their heads left and right, but La Sombra was getting very impatient. "Where is it ….. where's my La Corazon!"

He started shaking his hand holding the gun. "If you don't have it by the time the blue rodent snaps out of the drug, I'll kill these two old enemies of mine and their family will have to go on without them. I bet it will be most heartbreaking if these two have their own child at home!"

There was no other way to win over La Sombra. He would do anything to get his hands on the object. Nothing will ever stop this man now except for death to come upon him. Life will not be kind to the heroes now.

La Sombra noticed Sonic gaining consciousness. "Time's up. Peter, Sonic, Link, and ….. wait a moment. Where's the brat!?"

Out of nowhere; Jozen leaped onto La Sombra's arm and started stabbing it with two knives. La Sombra screamed as hard as he could from the pain, but the greed inside him will not let hit lose.

He started fired his gun uncontrollably. The heroes ducked down from the bullets. Sonic gained full conscious and saw Jozen risking his life. "I'll save you Jozen!" Link and Peter joined in with Sonic. They ran straight to La Sombra until they heard something behind them.

It sounded like a person coming out of the water. The heroes saw Jozen, Miles, Stella, and La Sombra's faces. Fear had taken over their minds. Jozen could only say one sentence. "You …. you …. WE KILLED YOU!"

The fear in the heroes grew as they slowly turned their heads. Standing behind them was the one they fought to the death with. "Gr …. Gr … Grand Master … Master ….. Mascasa!"

The evil that rule the Death Masks, Mascasa stand behind them with his body parts back together and his skin were burning like charcoal. In his right claw was La Corazon, giving him energy again.

With soulless eyes; he stared at Jozen and La Sombra.

La Sombra tried speaking to Mascasa. "Master, you live! I-I-I was trying to avenge you by killing this boy." La Sombra tried sounding to be a loyal servant to Mascasa, but the Death Mask senses tell him otherwise.

La Sombra easily took Jozen off his arm and held him to Mascasa. "Eat this boy and gain you power …. Master?"

Mascasa spread his wings. The heroes charged at Mascasa to save Jozen from his wrath. Mascasa simply flapped his wings and flew straight toward Jozen.

The child could only close his eyes as he waits for his fate to come. Everyone called out Jozen's name. Jozen's world felt cold and hard as he fell down. He felt no pain to him. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was on the ground.

"I'm alive….. where is he?!"

He was then tackled by his friends. They hugged him and checked to see if he was all right. "I'm fine, but we have to stop Mascasa! He's targeting me!"

Everyone gave him a blank stare. Jozen waited for them to respond, but he was interrupted by screaming. "Mascasa, I am your servant, your entertainer! Why are you attacking me!?"

Jozen stood up and saw that Mascasa was not attacking Jozen, but La Sombra instead. Mascasa was using La Corazon to attack the pirate with all his dark magic. La Sombra could not do anything to break free from the magic. He took every dark attack and felt every pain. No one knew what Mascasa was thinking.

"What the heck's wrong with him, did he go blind?" asked Sonic. "No Sonic, then we would have seen a guide dog with him." said Peter trying to be a smart ass.

Jozen ignored Peter and looked directly at La Corazon. He saw that Mascasa was chanting a spell as he held the treasure looking straight into La Sombra's eyes. He did not want to take a risk at Mascasa becoming stronger, he ran to the Death Mask and jumped onto the front of the crystal and looked directly at the eye, just as the spell was launched.

Mascasa was shocked that the attack hit Jozen instead as he dropped La Sombra. The boy fell to the ground. Miles and Stella called out to him. "Jozen, get out of here! Now!"

Jozen opened his eyes. He stood up while acting unaware of the threats. Mascasa tried to stop him with his hand, but the heroes attacked behind him. Mascasa's claw stabbed the ground as he continued to drain La Corazon's power. Peter punched Mascasa in the eye and he let La Corazon go. Sonic grabbed the treasure and ran as fast as he could away from Mascasa. Link then made a critical blow to Mascasa using the Master Sword.

The Death Mask fell to his knees as he watched Jozen escaping through the door.

"Yes Jozen, get out of here! Away from La Sombra!" Miles and Stella then saw La Sombra pointing a gun at Jozen. "Mueren vida baja tribal!"

La Sombra was about to pull the trigger that will end Jozen's life. As La Sombra was about to fire, he sensed something coming and turned his head.

Mascasa grabbed La Sombra, saving Jozen's life. The heroes watched with high hopes, and confusion as Grand Master Mascasa threw La Sombra so far that he appeared to have fallen into the lava.

Mascasa fell to the ground, unable to go on anymore. He looked at Jozen walking out of the room. "The boy follows the path chosen for him."

He dropped his head to the ground. He saw the remainder of people slowly approaching him. He called out to everyone, "Don't fear me, you have successfully beat me. You have won this fight. You have stopped me from crossing through time. Finally; you have done well for the prophecy. I admit defeat."

Nobody could cheer; they have unanswered questions about why Mascasa saved Jozen's life. Mascasa already knew what they want, even without having the strength to read their minds. "You all want to know about why I save the boy. Despite my evil ways and my thirst for torture, I play by a single good role. Respect the victors."

He started breathing heavy. Peter walked closer and asked. "So you're saying that you truly won't be causing any more trouble in this world?" Mascasa nodded yes. "Peter, despite your stupidity, you have proven to have a …. strong heart. Not as strong as your friends, but your mind will lead you to other directions."

Sonic came along side Peter and asked, "So what do you have to say about the rest of us?"

Mascasa looked at every single person in the room. "Sonic, I can tell that you have proven yourself worthy of a hero. I can tell you have also face evil before, but this was a first for you to fight anyone like myself and La Sombra. Yet you have defeated both of us."

"Link." Link withdrew his sword and kneeled. "You have the strongest heart of all the heroes. You have faced many powerful creatures and demons and will always do what is right. A woman will be thankfully happy to one day own your heart."

Link blushed as Sonic and Peter teased him about what girl he was thinking of.

Mascasa moved over to Miles and Stella. "You two are not the chosen ones, but I have read your thoughts while trying to drain your memory. I know how pure you are and what was giving you strength to continue. You wanted to return to your home safe and sound and be reunited with your family."

Miles and Stella looked at each other and smiled. "Your right, we do have a family to return to." said Miles. "And a baby waiting for us." added Stella.

"Wait, you guys are parents?" asked Peter.

The two nodded. "We have a baby boy. We will give anything to see him again." Miles and Stella looked back at each other, remembering their little child as they play together.

Peter, Sonic, and Link thought about what they will become I the future. Selim and Taslle. They could only wish that a single Death Mask was here in order for Mascasa to order it to have them return safely. But it appeared that no Death Mask had ever witness this event, which was why they believed they could bring him to come to the future. But they could finally be happy that the Death Masks' plan was destroyed by their hands.

Mascasa looked over to where he stabbed the ground and saw lava pouring out. "I don't believe this room will last any longer." He said with a weak voice. "I cannot escape my fate now. This lava already burned my body. They Lake of Fire shall reclaim me and destroy me completely."

Before they left, Mascasa told them one more think. "I know what I have done to the boy. It is in my nature to torture life. I cannot change my way. But if you will only do this one thing for me, make Jozen remember this."

Miles and Stella suddenly realized about Jozen looking directly at La Corazon. "Mascasa, what has happened to Jozen?" they asked with concern.

"Jozen, he got in the way without thinking. I assume he will learn this mistake one day. I was going to wipe La Sombra's memory from these events and control his mind to send him away. But Jozen got in the way. He now has no memory of these events. Even the images he saw will not exist inside him anymore."

The chosen heroes looked at one another. They know believe that they cannot change the past in this world. This is way Jozen was not aware of this in the future, where he was manipulated by Mascasa's son to follow his orders.

Everyone notice the land started breaking up and sinking into the lava. "This room will soon be covered in lava. Leave this place now." Everyone looked at one another and felt sort of sorry for the Death Mask, despite on what he had done.

They all walked forward and waved at the sinking Death Mask. Mascasa only said one more sentence to them. "Remember, keep the worlds safe."

They all turned away to leave Mascasa to his fate.

"Well I guess you all did a great job!" said Miles. "I haven't seen anything like this at all in my life!" Stella said with amazement.

Peter soaked in all the glory. "Well hey, I had a little help." Sonic and Link looked at Peter. "A little help, you would have been the King of Terror's snack if we hadn't been around!" Peter started laughing. "Hea hea hea, O.K we all did it. Sure glad the King of Terror went down that easy with our power ups.

Link even joked around how the immense power was not what they expected. "Yeah Link. That didn't wake Mascasa up. Didn't they say that that power source came from another world?"

Sonic and Link laughed with each other. "Yeah but hey, it's all over now. Let's get back to our time and we can celebrate." Peter and Link started thinking about their friends that were protecting the portal from Maskus.

.

.

.

.

"WE FORGO-"

But suddenly the heroes heard a voice. "Peter, Sonic, Link? This is Lady Tremela. Maskus has been successfully destroyed by the remaining Death Mask Destroyer. We are all safe here. Did you defeat Mascasa?"

The heroes answered yes. "We are working on the portal now. Mascasa had damaged it, but it appears we can still be able to bring you three back. Just wait a little longer."

The heroes all sighed in relief.

"Ummmmm, mind telling us who you guys are talking to?" The heroes notice that Miles and Stella could not hear Tremela's voice. "Yeah looks like our ride's coming for us." explained Sonic.

Miles and Stella shook the heroes' hands. "It was great meeting you guys." said Miles as he shakes Sonic's hand. "Thank you for saving this world from that King of Terror, Mascasa." said Stella as she shakes Link's hand.

Peter started feeling sad. "If only we could have change the past and save Jozen." They all looked at Peter with compassion. Link told Peter even though future Jozen was gone, past Jozen save them and help destroyed the King of Terror.

"Yeah you're right!" He started feeling happy by the thoughts of Maskus's plan being destroyed by a kid. "We may have lost Jozen in the future, but at least we have completed the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy! We teamed up, the Death Masks are defeated; and most of all, we have destroy Mascasa, the King of Terror!"

They all marched forward to the door, there adventure has finally ended. Maskus's plan to awaken Mascasa has been vanquished. Jozen's death will not go in vain. Our heroes will never forget each other, or their adventures they had together.

(BOOM)

Suddenly an explosion went off in front of them. They heard heavy breathing from behind. They turned around and saw Grand Master Mascasa holding himself up with his arms. He was throwing energy spheres ahead of the heroes. "Peter ….. Sonic …. Link!" he still sound weak, but his voice did not show Mascasa's true health. He looked like he still desired to destroy the heroes.

"Oh come on! It's not over yet?!" complained Peter.

As the three heroes were all about to charge at Mascasa, the Death Mask suddenly fired a burst of energy from his body. The chosen ones all were caught in the attack and fell to the ground.

They all laid there on the ground as Miles and Stella helped them up, but Peter was too heavy to be carried. They all watch in horror as Mascasa was dragging himself closer and closer.

With his angered stare, he began to speak to them. "Peter ….. Sonic …. Link! ….. I … Grand Master Mascasa, … the ruler of the Death Masks and the bringer of torture to …. to every living creature…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Am NOT the King of Terror!"

Everyone's fear completely vanished.

"Did … did you just say what I think you said?" Peter eyes were bulging out from what Mascasa just spoke out. Sonic was completely frozen and Link was shaking with confusion and shock.

"You pathetic worthless beins! You're adventure is not over yet! How in the entire world can you possibly mistake me for that …. That ….. Dragon!?"

"Dragon?!" they all thought. They watched as Mascasa was throwing a tantrum. He used up all his energy and fell to the ground again. "….. Heroes …. Why do you think that I was this King of Terror? Have you not read the prophecy that was given to the Green Eyes by the Cosmos?"

They all looked at each other, wondering what to say. "Wait hold on, what's a Cosmos?" asked Peter.

Mascasa looked at each person and saw that they have no clue onto what was going on. "Heroes ….. I demand you tell me everything you know about the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy!"

Hoping that they could also get answers; they started explaining that the Green Eyes only had a small amount in their prophecy and they lost the rest over the years. Mascasa had a blank stare.

"So they lost most of it? Did they just assume the rest?"

The heroes answered yes. "I see … THAT IS THE MOST STUPID MISTAKE I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY INTERER LIFE! You can't just assume this! This is about the end of all worlds! What happened to them! They should have been still advance people like in the far past!"

Peter was pretending to look innocent. "Well things change over the year, but at least there is a complete version." Mascasa looked at Peter. "Why do I have the suspicion that it's with your enemy?" All the heroes smiled with guilt.

Mascasa facepalmed himself and asked. "Well can you at least tell me what you know about when the Green Eyes were first given the prophecy after you should have known what came?"

The heroes started to tell that one day an immense power came to this world that nobody can control. Then two goddesses came and sealed it away using the Cross-Over Crystals. They also told him that the immense power was to be used to power the Death Mask Destroyer.

"You mean that tiny little battery!? Wait, you think it was an energy that came into this world?!" Mascasa started getting angry with the heroes.

"Well if that wasn't the immense power, then what is?" asked Sonic.

Mascasa took and deep breathe. "The immense power you told about, it is no energy. Immense power is what the King of Terror has."

"So what you saying that the real King of Terror was the one that came into this world?" asked Peter.

"Yes you fat idiot! How can the people just forget about that dragon? It almost destroyed this world and most of the living creatures living here."

They really wanted to know what this dragon was, but they were being surprised by how Mascasa was acting. "You seem more humble than you were before." stated Sonic. "Why are you being more caring to us and this world?"

"I was just acting that way to encourage you pathetic heroes! The Death Masks also need a home too!"

He then started feeling the ground becoming weaker under him. "I do know have much time, you all must know who the true King of Terror is. The powerful dragon that had discovered a way to cross between worlds and destroyed everything in its path; King Ghidorah!"

"King Ghidorah." The name of the true King of Terror echoed through their minds. Mascasa began his story about the dragon and how the Green Eyes first learned about other worlds.

"Long, long ago! I was just a mere child." Mascasa, which was a small as a kid with smaller wings and no tail, not threating looking at all, was working on a farm. "I was being first used to grow and harvest their food. How I despise the labor now."

After Mascasa had gathered up some food, some people came to him. "What an excellent invention that man had created." complemented the Green Eye in his own language. "The Faceless had done so many things for us." They all looked around and saw the small group of Faceless, soon to be known as Death Masks, working around the Green Eyes kingdom."

Scouters were planting crops, Hirmet Crabs where carrying water, Hunters were gathering meat, Omega Shamans were training warriors, and Green Element Withes were healing some people.

"On that exact day, the sky turned dark." Everyone looked at the sky and saw a huge portal opening up. "I have witness the monster first hand as it slowly traveled through the portal. Nothing in existence could match its towering height. It could have been mistaken for a God, but this did not bring knowledge or peace, only terror!"

Mascasa looked up at the dragon as it shot out electricity. One bolt was about to strike the people, but Mascasa jumped in and stopped the attack with an energy shield. "I was too weak to even be close enough to defend against one attack!" The shield explodes as they were sent flying.

King Ghidorah walked toward the jungle and absorbed the trees life force. All the trees' leaves began dying and falling off.

"King Ghidorah spread its wings and started flying to other locations. The wind the beast carried destroyed most of our kingdom as it searches other places it can destroy. It killed people, animals, and absorbed more life force of trees."

"Once it was gone, many Green Eyes had perished! We did not know what we could do. King Ghidorah was too powerful to control. We all lost hope as it destroyed half of the planet. But one day they came."

The remaining Green Eyes looked up and say a bright light from the same portal. It landed on the ground and revealed itself to be two small women. "They called themselves the Cosmos. They told us what the monster was called and explained how it was able to travel into worlds."

"After a great battle with many monsters, everyone thought King Ghidorah was gone for good. But it somehow found a magical object that can be found in every world."

"The Cosmos told us about Cross-Over Crystals, they even brought three of them here."

"The dragon had traveled through worlds for many long years. Almost destroying everything, these three Cross-Over Crystals were from worlds that almost shared the fate as our world. They have the power to repeal anything that threatens the whole world it its own." The Cosmos spoke.

"After that, they and the Green Eyes began planning away to defeat the King of Terror. They hid everyone away from the Dragon for our safety. I was one of them. I do not hold the knowledge on what they done to King Ghidorah, or even where they brought him. All they said was that they had used the three Cross-Over Crystals to seal the monster, until one day."

The heroes took out their Cross-Over Crystals. "So what you're saying that this King Ghidorah came into our worlds thousands of years of go?" asked Sonic. "So after King Ghidorah was stopped by these, he just ran off somewhere else?"

"Correct Sonic, I do not know how these crystals manage to fend off the dragon, but that is what you four are destined for."

The heroes started thinking about Jozen. Link asked Mascasa what they should do know that Jozen is gone in the future and the young Jozen had forgotten about this whole event. "Link, you and your friends must find Jozen and bring him to the present. The prophecy foretold the four chosen ones teaming up against the King of Terror, and he is your key to unlocking your hidden power."

Link thought about the prophecy and asked Mascasa what he knows. "Yes, you should know what I truly know, since I most likely know more than the Green Eyes do now! After Ghidorah was defeated, they gave the current Chief the prophecy they had envisioned. It was only showed to a selected few. I was one of them. Unfortunately; I was shown only a few parts. They told us that the four chosen ones will need to have a power within them awaken from one hero. They needed someone very powerful to challenge them and prepare them for the King of Terror."

"Due to my increasing power each day, they elected me to be your challenger, unknown to what I will become someday."

The heroes started getting furious at Mascasa for treating Jozen like that, even though Mascasa knew he was a chosen one. They had no choice but to ignore it for now. "I had completed my part to the prophecy, now it all in your hands to defeat the Dragon, and the one who will awake him."

Mascasa moved himself closer to the heroes. "Heroes, since you have little info on the prophecy and the villain must have a completed version, who is this evil? Was it he that killed Jozen?"

The heroes thought back to the Death Masks, and Maskus. They were the one following the prophecy from the pyramid. Did they know that the prophecy meant King Ghidorah?

Mascasa waited for an answer. Peter gulped and said to Mascasa. "The one that we were fighting and that killed Jozen, was your own army."

Mascasa became dumbfounded. "My … my army!? The Death Masks?!"

The heroes shook their heads yes. "That's impossible, a good amount of Death Masks have seen King Ghidorah. Even the other leading Masters were created before Ghidorah came. Why would they want to awaken the King of Terror?!"

The heroes were just as confused as Mascasa. Why did the Death Masks want with the King of Terror? Didn't they want Mascasa to be brought back? They could not come up with an answer. Their only hope was to go back and asked the remaining Masters themselves.

Mascasa, on the other hand, had an idea what may have happened. "Maybe the evil one had something to do with the Death Masks activities?" The heroes looked at Mascasa for an answer about this evil one. "You do know about this evil one, right? I was told by the Cosmos that there will be this evil that will unleash the dragon. He must be controlling them. But how?"

"Wait, if there's another evil guy, then how can he top you!?" asked Peter.

The heroes didn't know what to think, they all appear to be acting freely on their own. Even his son was just like Mascasa. "Heroes, did anything happen to the Masters that you have witness?" They all answered no, leaving out his son's death.

"Well if the Death Masks are trying to awaken the dragon, despite my loyalist one of all, then something dark and powerful had fallen upon us." He rushed close up the heroes. "We may not know who is behind all this, but the four must unite to stop this!"

The heroes started feeling lighter. "Hey does anyone feel queasy?" asked Peter. They all felt like they were being lifted. Link was the first to notice that they are floating up. "Hey, what the deal?" asked Sonic.

They looked up and saw that the time portal had open and was sucking them in. They could hear their friends cheering for their victory.

"They're taking us back!" pointed out Peter. "But it's not over yet, we have to get Jozen!"

Mascasa called out to them before sinking into the lava. "Heroes … you can get Jozen later, tell them what I have told you! Stop Ghidorah and save the people I desire to torture!"

Despite how Mascasa phrased it, they all agreed. "Don't worry, we will get Jozen back. We will also find out what happen to the Death Mask Masters, including your son Maskus."

They all watched as Mascasa sank completely into the lava. They looked toward the portal. "Oh man, they're in trouble and they don't even know it!" Peter pointed out. Link and Sonic agreed. "We have to warn them as soon as we get there, just as long as …"

Sonic heard a noise below; they turned and saw Grand Master Mascasa flying up to them. Link instantly know what Mascasa was trying to do, get to the future. He quickly fired an arrow at Mascasa to stop him. Mascasa felt the pain, but kept on going.

"Peter, Sonic, Link!" Mascasa fired an energy sphere at them. Unable to move their position, they took the attack and got knocked out.

Mascasa lost too much energy and fell into the lava. He watched the heroes entering their own time period. He turned to Miles and Stella and told them something very, very important.

Meanwhile; someone was listening to their conversation. He watched as Mascasa took his final breath and sank into the lava, never to be seen again by them. He stared at Miles and Stella as they ran out of the room.

With an evil grin, he spoke to himself. "What interesting information. I wonder if I my use this one day. Heh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Back to the past; everyone gathered around and saw the heroes out cold. "They must have been too warned out from fighting Mascasa." stated Lady Tremela.

Miles and Stella of the future examined them. "It looks like they will be out for a week." They carried Sonic and Link away as their friends followed. Some Death Masks, including Stick and Rock, carried Peter. "They need to lay down somewhere." said Miles. "We'll take them to a house for the injured."

As they all cheered while thinking that the prophecy had truly ended, Stick and Rock were talking to each other. "So it's finally over!" said Stick. Rock started laughing like an idiot. "Yeah, this was a complete failure and Mascasa and his boy are both dead. It's not like there is someone else pulling the strings so he can have complete control over us, even if we're not aware of it!"

They both laughed with each other. Unbeknownst to any one of them, someone ….. or something was watching them. "So the heroes are back and they took care of Mascasa, while the sidekicks defeated the heir. Everything is going according to the prophecy! Soon, I will have control of everything! The worlds, the people, the power, …. and King Ghidorah!"

The enemy started laughing demonically to itself. It disappeared into the shadows, not being notice by even the closest person to it. Who is he, she, or it? What does it know? What is it capable of? What will it use King Ghidorah for?

This has been the end of the Jozen saga. Now all the four chosen ones have grown stronger through their adventure. Now the final saga awaits our heroes in the next chapter. The King of Terror saga!

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Didn't see that one coming; did ya? Now all of you may be wondering who the hell is the true villain in this fanfiction. I don't want to go into too much detail, but I'll tell you a few things.**

**-Who ever, or whatever the villain is; it did not pop out of nowhere. It was already shown or was slightly mentioned****in this fanfiction so far.**

**Till next time.**

Peter Griffin slowly rose out of nowhere. "Don't worry Peter; there won't be another 'Just Hanging Around' chapter. It would just be pointless."

"Good, good." Peter slowly lowered himself.


	51. A False Celebration

**A/N: I hope you're not all drunk when reading this. You'll just die of complicating information when you reach close to the end.**

**Chapter 51**: A False Celebration

A week had pasted since the chosen heroes returned to their time. They were out-cold, laying in beds at a building for the ill. Link was the first to get up. He still remembered about the fight with Mascasa and what he told them. An unknown evil will try to awaken the dragon named King Ghidorah.

Link got up and checked if Sonic was o.k. Sonic slowly woke up and checked his surroundings. "Where are we? Last think I remember …" He quickly jumped out of bed and scared Link. "Where's Mascasa, did he followed us? What about that dragon!? Who's that true bad guy?!"

He started running around the room while stopping some of the time to look around. Link thought that the most suitable way of calming Sonic down, was throwing a bucket of water on him. Sonic started shivering. "L-l-l-link, wassss th-th-that really nes-sesary?"

Sonic dried himself off and he started talking to Link. "So Mascasa was not the main antagonist. Sort of wish most of my adventures were like that."

Fi then appeared. "_Master, I too was knocked out by Mascasa's attack. I have no memory about what happened after_."

They looked over to Peter. "Come one, let's get Peter up."

They walked over to Peter's bed, who then farted. "Ahhh, nothing like a good night sleep. Ending with potty humor."

He got up and saw Link and Sonic covering their nose with disgust. "What's your problem?"

They tried being good friends and ignored Peter's morning routine. They started explaining to Peter about the true King of Terror. "So if Mascasa fears for the King of Terror and this mystery bad guy, then we're screwed! Seriously, who can top Mascasa? He eats people, too powerful, and torture children in a non-pedophile way."

Thinking the worst, they ran out the door to tell their friends and family about what was really going to happen; but while running down the hall, they ran into someone. The person fell to the floor and dropped some food. Sonic was the first to give the person a hand. "Sorry their bud bud bud it's an Death Mask!"

A Thief Death Mask stood up and jumped away from the heroes. "The chosen heroes had finally awakened, I must tell-" But Link drew his sword and held it to the Death Mask's neck.

Peter got close to the Thief and started yelling at him. "You little bastard, what have you done to us?!"

"Wait, he's not your enemy anymore!"

The heroes looked down the hall and saw Lady Tremela pleading them to stop. Sonic ran up to her and told her to stand back. "No, you don't understand! They no longer follow the evil ways of Mascasa and Maskus! They sided with us now!"

Link immediately let the Thief go. It ran off in fear.

"What the hell are you saying, they have been causing as much trouble as a high school fight!" explained Peter.

(Cutaway Gag)

High school students are eating lunch. Then one kid yelled at another kid.

"Hey, I breathed the third time!"

"No, my Jonson his bigger!"

The two lunged at each other and started beating the crap out of each other. Two cops tried to stop them, but one kid took out a gun and shot them. Then a third kid came and used an axe to cut the first kid's arms off.

"I'm the superior one!" then two girls started tearing at their faces. One of the girls managed to tear the other girl's ear right off, than ate it.

(End of Cutaway)

Lady Tremela began explaining to them that the Death Masks all decided that following Mascasa and Maskus was wrong. After the heroes came back, they were helping rebuilding the city.

The heroes were completely confused. "But, they and … Maskus and ….. O.K. this is just confusing." Lady Tremela brought the heroes outside. They all saw the Green Eyes, Other Worlders, and even the Death Masks working together.

Lady Tremela walked them all round and seeing everyone waving at them. "You saved us all!" "This will be a new age for us!" "Thank you for saving us from our dictators!"

The heroes were getting weird out by the Death Masks being friendly. They fought with each other to the death. "My head's hurting, this can't be happening!" Peter started feeling his head. "This cannot be right! We haven't completed the prophecy yet!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone was silent. They all turned to the heroes. "What do you mean; the King of Terror is dead!"

"Oh it's not over yet Tremela! We got this all wrong!" the people began forming around the heroes. They started asking them what Peter meant.

"People of the City; you have all been played by idiots. Mascasa told us that he was not the King of Terror and that there's someone else pulling the strings." Sonic then started explaining. "The true King of Terror is a giant dragon named King Ghidorah! The Death Masks knew this from the start. Either they're still evil or something is wrong with them!"

The people looked at the Death Masks. "King Ghidorah? I had never heard of this monster. Where did you learn this?"

Link told them all about after defeating Mascasa. He told them that Mascasa was even worried about King Ghidorah. Most of all, he told them that there was this evil that want's to wake the dragon.

Some the Death Masks started eyeing around. A Scouter walked to them and asked, "Did Mascasa seem kind to you at all?" The heroes answered yes. "Did he sound convincing that maybe you could have trusted him?"

The heroes did say that he seemed o.k. and told how he complemented them. Some of the Death Masks shook their heads. "Heroes, you have been lied too. Mascasa is a master over mind! He just wanted you to trust him!"

The other Death Masks started commenting about how Mascasa was. They even described him as being a viscous monster, a tyrant, and even a murderer. "You were lucky that he died in the lava. We could have been under his complete control by now."

The Death Masks started cheering for Mascasa's death. The Green Eyes seemed trust them.

Only the heroes thought that this is just too unreal. "You guys can't be serious?" Everyone ignored Sonic and started working. "We can't talk now heroes, we have to get the city ready for the big celebration."

"Celebration?" asked Peter. The people told them that they are throwing a party tonight in honor of them. "But … But!" Some of the Death Masks started talking again. "Relax heroes, Mascasa and Maskus are both dead. There is nobody left to fight."

They all left the heroes to keep on working. "I don't like the look of this." Sonic said to Link and Peter. They all thought it was odd. Mascasa did say that the Death Masks know about King Ghidorah. They would most likely try to hide it, but the Green Eyes should be suspicious. They all just agreed that this was all just a lie.

Link was thinking about what one of the Death Masks said about Mascasa dieing. He began pondering to himself.

They all decided to walk around the city to see if anyone believes them. They ran into That Guy With The Glasses, Homestarrunner, Courage, King Dedede, even Achmed. They all didn't seem to think that Mascasa's warning was true as all the Death Masks around them said that there was nothing to worry about since Mascasa and Maskus are gone.

Seeing that the people won't help at all, they tried finding their friends. They came to a clear space that was used for resting and playing. All their friends were hanging around. Groose was working on his backpack, Quagmire was trying to get laid, Metal Sonic was still having trouble with Peter Mode as he tried eating a jetpack, Brian was digging a bone, and Zelda was having her hair brushed by the same Plasmas that took her in Lanayru Mining Facility.

Zelda was the first to notice Link. "Link, you're awake, sleepyhead!" She ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Their other friends soon joined in, congratulating them on their victory. Sonic tried explaining to them about Mascasa's words, but he notice that the group was small.

"Are we missing someone? ….. Here's it go." Amy tackled Sonic. "Gotta no Sonic!" Sonic began trying to pull Amy off.

Peter told his friends about what Mascasa said. "King Ghidorah? He sounds scary and evil!" Amy began worrying. Brian asked them about the prophecy. Link told them that the Green Eyes guessed all wrong. He explained about that there is a great evil that will awaken the dragon.

"Well the only ones that have the complete prophecy are the Death Masks." Quagmire pointed to the Plasmas. Sonic told them that the Death Masks were there during the attack. They all looked at the Plasmas.

"I know you all have worries, but that will never happen. The one that killed the boy is no longer with us. We will not do anything evil no more." The Death Masks seemed so kind. "Mascasa is lying! He only wants evil to spread."

The sidekicks were getting to know the Death Masks for the entire week. They felt they had formed a friendship with them. "I don't know about you, but some Sub Mates got some good tips about how to bang a Green Eyes chick. Oh!"

(Cutaway)

Two Sub Maters were talking about Quagmire. "Hey how come that skinny guy wants make an Green Eye woman go bang?" The second Sub Mate shook his head. "I don't know, we'll just knock him out cold and look good in front of the Chief."

(End of Cutaway)

Peter felt betrayed. "If only Jozen had sidekicks on this adventure. Oh wait he did."

The heroes remembered about Miles and Stella and asked if they've seen them. They all had a sad face as they looked away slightly. "They ran off after they brought you to your beds. They must have felt awful after realizing who they really were all this time." explained Zelda as she held on tight to Link.

"O.K, are Link and Zelda over age or not?" asked Quagmire.

Metal walked up to Sonic and said, "_They only need time to rest. They will soon come back to us and we will gladly except their apologizes_."

Sonic was completely shocked by Metal's change of heart. "Wow Metal, I only thought you will just go right back at being evil after this was done."

"_Actually Peter mode is slowly eating my mind. The sooner we get this party finish the sooner well will head back home and I'll get repaired_!" Metal started acting his usual self, but then turned to Peter Mode. "Let's get wasted at the party and we'll find hookers! _Bzzp, I haven't even understood a single word I've said_!"

Seeing that their own friends do not believe them, they tried looking for Peter's family. As they left, Link began to ponder about the Plasma's words.

They found Peter's family at the Other World Side. They were setting up balloons provided by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. "These Wiggin balloons are top notch!" said Don Patch. "They make this party ROCK!" shouted Jelly Jiggler with enthusiasm.

"YOU GUYS, THEY'RE FULL OF ROCKS!" shouted Meg with her shock, anime face.

Don Patch then roadhouse kicked Meg. "I said they're top notch!" he yelled dressed as a fish.

They all gathered around Peter to hear their warning. "You guys, I have come with horrible knowledge of the future! There will be this man named Adolf Hitler that will-" Again, he was stopped. "You didn't go back that far." scolded Lois.

Sonic took Peter's place and told them all that they learned. Just like everyone else, they could not think of the Death Masks being evil anymore. "But they've helped so much. They even gave Chris brain food." said Lois.

(Cutaway)

Chris was sitting in a chair as he reads a newspaper. He was dressed in a suit with a monocle. "I say, Garfield's weight will slow him down to even make Arbuckle feel worse by placing that pole in front of him before he even makes it out the door."

(End Cutaway)

Peter put his fist to his sides. "Well if you guys aren't going to listen, then maybe will take this up to the Mayor!"

"Chief."

"Whatever, let's see if Chief Pabolm got any say in this."

"Padolm."

"That doesn't even sound ancient Central American. Neither does Tremela, Rezuly, or Jozen."

So the heroes marched out of the Other World Side. Up on a roof of Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler's store, Stick and Rock were watching them while eating ice cream. "Say, do you think that maybe someone is still around to cause more bad things?" asked Rock. "Well let's see. Mascasa is dead, Maskus blew up, Selim and Taslle are having identity problems, and Jozen'sssssss….."

Stick started trembling. "Hey, what's wrong Stick!?" Rock started shaking Stick violently which caused them to both fall off. Stick started feeling his head. "What happen, all I remember was my mind going blank and …. Rock, you ruined my ice cream!" Stick pointed to the spilled frozen dessert. "I'm going to tell #52 on you!"

He ran off while Rock was trying to catch him. While they ran, someone was spying at them. He clenched his fist at the site of them. The person looked at the heroes walking to the palace. It vanished within the small alley ways of the city.

At the palace's stage, Chief Padolm was talking to the three remaining Death Mask Masters. "So the Death Masks are almost finished repairing the city. I also hope your improvements will make this victory unforgettable."

Padolm saw the heroes and called them over. "Peter, Sonic, Link. You have awakened after a full week! Come join us."

They slowly walked up on stage. They eyed the Death Mask Masters, remembering the challenge that they had brought onto them. "I killed the snake with one shot."

They reach Padolm and the chief began congratulating them. "If it weren't for you, this whole land will be ruled by Mascasa. Thank you."

They eyed at the Death Masks for a second. They moved closer to the chief and whispered about Ghidorah. The Death Mask Masters knew something interesting was going on in their conversation.

"Dragon? Another evil greater than Mascasa and Maskus!?" The chief raised his voice louder than ever. The heroes tried to silent the chief before the Death Masks could hear. "Mascasa almost destroyed this kingdom, and Maskus's sin will not be forgotten! No one can outmatch their evil!"

"Stop, they will hear!" Peter covered the chief's mouth, but he shoved the heroes away. "I am the chief of the Green Eyes! I; and even the closest of the family should know if some world destroying dragon ever existed!"

The chief let out all his rage, but he later calmed down. He started breathing heavily and saw everyone staring at him. "I ….. I'm sorry."

Master Quetzalcoatl slithered around the chief to comfort him. "Calm yourssssself. If there was thisssss King Ghidorah, we would have told you already."

Just like everyone else; even the chief, who lost a son to the Death Masks, is putting his faith in them.

"Come on chief! You're not serious. Mascasa seemed to be truthful with this."

The Chief held his hand up in silence. "Heroes, it is all over. Tonight, I want you three here so we can present you your rewards. You will be called Cross-Over Crystal Hereos."

The chief had to leave to make sure everything will be ready tonight. The heroes followed them trying to get him to understand. "Chief, this adventure is not over, the so called 'final battle' didn't even have the crystals be a part of one damn thing!"

Link on the other hands was thinking about the snake. Padolm did not yell out the dragon's full name. He started drifting into his thoughts.

As everyone left, the Death Mask Masters began talking to each other.

"Should we tell them the real truth?" asked Aracandous.

"NO, THEY HAVE LOST SO MUCH AND FELT GREAT PAIN. THEY WILL NOT EVEN TRY TO BELIEVE US."

Quetzalcoatl sighed with grief. "But thisss will not change their faithssss. What Massscasssa sssaid to the heroes is true, but both he, and Massskussss are gone for good. They are the only ones that can command ussss to help awaken the King of Terror. There is nothing elssse, thisss is truly the end…."

The Death Mask Masters started feeling weird. "What is thissssss?" Quetzalcoatl started feeling light headed.

"I REMEMBER THIS." Pigder fell to the ground.

"No, this cannot be!" All the Death Masks fell down and began closing their eyes.

As they try fighting to keep their eyes from closing, they saw a figure coming toward them. The Death Masks couldn't keep them open to clearly see the person.

Two guards came by the Death Masks. "Sorry, are we disturbing your slumber?" The Masters slowly got up. They quickly looked at them with glowing green eyes.

"No, but we need you to cooperate." said Pigder.

Quetzalcoatl handed them a black crystal and plenty of stones. "Prepare this in this very stage before the ceremony of the Chosen Ones." ordered Quetzalcoatl without hissing.

"Set up the stones around the cleared area where the people will be at. Shape them in this form." Aracondous shot web on the ground to create an image.

The guards took that there was nothing wrong and started setting up the crystal on the floor and lay out the stones on the ground to form a distinctive image.

Afterwards, the heroes gave up on getting Padolm to believe them. They sat on a bench and thought about what to do next. "So since the chief's out, does that mean nobody believes us?" Sonic started stretching his head.

Peter came up with an idea. "Let's sing a random song!"

"Nooooo, maybe if one person believes our story, others mays believe us too. But who else is there left?"

The heroes pondered and pondered for a while. In an hour; the heroes will have to go back to the palace and be presented their titles.

"I got it!" said Peter. Link was prepared to shut Peter up, but he shouted. "What about Stella?"

The heroes suddenly realized, if anyone beside the chief has any grudge left in them, was Jozen's own sister. "We all saw how Stella acted after seeing Jozen's body. She can't forgive easily, even in a week. Let's find her."

Fi appeared. "_If only we had a scent of her, then the Master Sword could track her_."

"Wow we do not see enough of you. I even forget you're with us most of the time." said Peter as Sonic agreed.

They first checked with Rezuly, she told them that Stella is at the gravesite.

The heroes entered the grave site and saw all the tombstones. This brought Sonic back to when he first met Maskus as a head of stone. He told Peter and Link how he fought Maskus and how the Death Mask even saved Jozen, Stella, and Taslle.

"Wow, Maskus sure is a pain in the ass." said Peter.

They all started remembering about Jozen. He was the fourth chosen one and a tool for the Death Masks. If only they had learn sooner.

They managed to find Stella. She and even Stewie Griffen were standing in front of the royal family tomb. "Hey how come Jozen's mom's grave is outside and not in?" asked Stewie. Stella remembered her visit with Jozen. "I ….. really don't know."

She heard the heroes coming. "Peter, Sonic, Link; I heard you have awaken. Thank you for-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, thanks for saving the world. Now tell us you don't trust the Death Masks!"

"Peter!"

Stewie then kicked Peter's shin. "You fat bastard!"

Link and Sonic apologized for Peter's behavior. They told the kids that they have been searching the whole city to find anyone that had not trusted the Death Masks already. They even told here about what Mascasa warned them.

"What! Are you serious? Do you have any idea how hard it was to fight Maskus while you fight Mascasa!?" Stewie looked at Stella for her answer.

She looked at the heroes. She gave them a moment of silent until, "I have not heard of this Ghidorah before, Mascasa may have been lying to you."

The heroes dropped their heads with disappointment.

"However." The heroes raised their heads again for Stella, "I cannot forgive the Death Masks now. Everyone only saw Maskus as the evil mastermind, but all the Death Masks had a role in this. If Ghidorah is real, then they have an advantage over us."

The heroes were relieved by Stella. "Well great, now we need you to try and per sway your people to believe us." Stella looked at Sonic with disappointing information. "I am the chief's last heir, but they won't listen to me. The Death Masks had shown too much kindness to them, and I am not as strong as Jozen."

The heroes and Stewie were dumbfounded. "What do you mean? You're the one that destroyed Maskus with the Sister Spear! They should be waiting on you hand and foot." Stewie tried praising Stella, but her memory of Jozen kept her from reality.

(Stella was watching Jozen defeating the giant mantis. "That was great Jozen! I wish I can be that strong!" Then two Hunters appeared near Stella. She screamed as they held up their spears. Jozen immediately ran in and defeated both of them. She looked up to Jozen. "Don't worry; I'll make sure this world will be a better place for you.")

Stella let only one tear dropped. "If only Jozen can tell them all what he truly think of the Death Masks, then the Green Eyes will truly see the evil within the Death Masks."

Her sadness turned to rage. "Death Masks, if Ghidorah is real, they will try to awaken it without Jozen in their way."

The heroes and Stewie felt sort of awkward. "Settle down lady, you don't want to act like a Nazi toward them." warned Peter.

Stella calmed down enough to talk to Peter. "My anger toward the Death Masks will not change. But if I at least forgive one of those evil monsters, it will be Scouter #52." She looked at the city. "#52 faced against his own master, if anyone has a clue about Ghidorah and the evil, it will be him. He may be the only one to trust."

Scouter #52, Maskus's main henchman; what does he hold for the heroes?

"Well let's just break the fourth wall." suggested Peter. The heroes sighed. "That's a horrible idea Peter." said Sonic. Link asked them what they were talking about, but they just left Link out of it.

Two guards came by and met up with the heroes. "Chosen heroes, Stewie, and Stella; the ceremony is about to begin."

"Hey hold on, we need more time." Peter tried to ask if the ceremony can be held off, but the guards could not do it. "Chief Padolm needs you all immediately. Please come with us."

Stewie and Stella whispered to the heroes. "Go to the party, we'll find #52. He's probably at the party right now."

The heroes let the kids find him. They followed the guards to the palace.

Stewie started talking to Stella. "From what I know about #52 from working for them once was that he's loyal, gets annoyed by those two Hunters, and despise knowledge of the fourth wall. Please don't ask what that means!"

"He's also seems important." added Stella. "I really dislike this, but we need to ask the Death Masks in the city if they know where his whereabouts are."

Stewie grabbed Stella hand and started pulling. "I'll lead you the way!" Stella sighed in annoyance. "He's just a baby Stella, just let him down easily."

They walked away from the tomb, unaware that #52 was just right inside.

He was laying down looking at the coffin Jozen's body rests. He took a deep breath. "Jozen, fourth chosen one of the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy, who have been through so much and was not aware of anything."

He stood up and walked to the left of the tomb. "It would have probably been best if we never had met. We would still sleep and Maskus …" He sighed again. "Maskus, why did you become Mascasa."

He turned around to leave the tomb, but he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry sir; I wasn't … who … No No, STAY BACK!"

That same night; the heroes were in the palace, waiting for their announcement to go on. Outside, the chief was giving a speech as Stella and Stewie started asking questions to the Death Masks.

"My people, the Death Masks, and the Other Worlders; Peace had finally came!"

Everyone started cheering for their freedom from Mascasa.

Stewie and Stella were not even close at asking a quarter of the Death Masks if they've seen #52. They all answered no.

Stewie and Stella met up with each other in front of the stage. "Any luck?" asked Stewie. "No, there are so many Death Masks. It will take all night to know."

Chief Padolm continued his speech. "Peter, Sonic, and Link had successfully gone through the three worlds and face the dangers the Death Masks that Maskus had ruled over!"

Stewie watched as the Chief speaks as the three Death Mask Masters stood beside him. "Something tells me we don't have all night, come on!" Stewie and Stella ran around the crowd to search for #52 before the Chief finishes his speech.

"Maskus had almost destroyed the three worlds and had brought a great tragedy to us all. But his evil could not survive the strength of the heroes' friends, including my daughter Stella."

Everyone looked at Stella in the crowd and cheered for her. A guard was bringing her on the stage. "Stewie, it's up to you now." She called out to Stewie. The evil baby started working twice as hard. "Wait, I should be on stage too, I'd help."

"Yes, as the chosen ones battled Mascasa; Brian, Quagmire, Amy, Metal Sonic, Groose, Zelda, … and Stewie fought bravely against Maskus. With their combined strength, Stella destroyed Maskus with the Sister Spear of the Death Mask Destroyer. Even though both of the weapons are gone, the remaining Death Masks will never harm us ever again!"

Everyone cheered again as the Death Mask Masters had a small hypnotic smile.

The heroes' sidekicks were also on stage. "Well this had been a long and hard adventure, Oh!" said Quagmire. Brian agreed with him. "We had been through a lot over the past few weeks. I should write a book about this."

"NO!"

Groose clapped for their victory, but he notice Zelda and Amy not being in a great mood. "Is there something the matter Zelda?" Everyone notice Zelda and Amy not cheering.

"It's just that I'm thinking about what Link told us about that dragon." Amy started filling in. "What if Mascasa was telling the truth to Sonic. He and everyone else could be in for a huge trap!"

Metal Sonic started speaking. "_But if it is true, what did Maskus and the other knew. If they have the complete prophecy, then_ Bzzp that means the band KISS are aliens!"

Groose started to ponder. "They did say that some evil will awaken Ghidorah. But will that mean they all were working for him? Maskus seemed like the main boss. Should he also be aware about this?"

Brian shook his head. "Well we can't just ask him, he's dead now. We all saw the spear killing him."

They all started to think about who could be left. "Hold on, did anybody know if Miles and Stella knows anything?" asked Amy.

"That's right." added Quagmire. "They were with us all this time and they were with Peter and the rest back in time. They were all hypnotized by Mascasa."

"But Glenn, they seemed fine during our fights with them. I saw in the portal that they acted like monsters. Why were they acting normal while working for Maskus?"

They all thought about Miles and Stella as the heroes still waits for the Chief to finish. "Grand Master Mascasa had almost entered this time period, but thanks for the four Chosen Ones, he had now been destroyed forever!"

The heroes heard the cheering outside. "We can't wait for #52 to show up; we have to knock some sense into them about Ghidorah!"

Sonic was leaning on a wall while Link stands. "They won't listen to us Peter, their too big of Death Mask fans to listen. I hope Stewie and Stella found him by now."

Outside; Stewie was trying to find #52 alone. "I looked for that guy everywhere, I even shouted out fourth-wallers everywhere. Where's the devil his he!?"

Stewie then tripped on a rock. He looked and saw that the rock was a part of a row of other rocks that everyone was standing inside of. "What the Hell is this?" He asked himself. But then someone answered.

"That is a very good question. It's a line to buy pot."

Stewie looked at the side of a building and saw TGWTG, Achmed, and the two wiggen guys. "What are you weirdos doing here and not in there?"

TGWTG's cleared his throat. "Because you hide gay porn under your crib."

"WHO TOLD YOU!?"

Back in the palace; the heroes heard the chief nearing the end of his speech. "Maskus had killed my son so he will not help the heroes, but what Maskus was not aware of that my boy had the power to destroy Mascasa nine years ago! He will be remembered throughout time!"

Peter started pacing back and forth. "If only we can get Jozen back." It then suddenly hit the heroes. They looked in the center of the room and saw the structure for time traveling. "Why didn't we think of this before? We just use this key and poof we get Young Jozen right now and he'll call this whole thing off."

He reached for the key, but had found that it was not there anymore. "Great." said Sonic. Link walked up to a guard and asked where the key had gone to. He told them that Chief Padolm decide that it was too dangerous. He ordered the villains to destroy the key out of the city.

"What!" they shouted. "We have to stop them!"

The guards and some Death Masks stood in their way. "We will not allow this; there is nothing else to fear."

"Why aren't you guys listening!?" Peter was about to punch someone, but the heroes held him back. "Is there anybody we can talk to now that believes us!?"

Just then, they all heard moaning. "Uahhhh, where am I?" For the corner of the room, someone stood up. "What happened, where's Maskus?"

"Holy crap, it's the Old Death Mask!"

The Old Death Mask walked up to the heroes. "Peter, Sonic, Link; I remembered being knocked out by Maskus. How long has it been?"

The heroes told him that a week had passed. "And nobody checked if I was alright?!" He brushed it off and asked the heroes more questions. "Tell me, what had happened?" They were about to tell them about Mascasa, but he interrupted them. "I know, he sank into the lava. But please tell me about-"

Two guards came to the heroes as some Death Masks pushed the Old Death Mask away. "Heroes, it's time."

They pulled the heroes outside. But Link called out to the Death Mask about how he knows what happened to Mascasa. "Heroes!" he called out while the Death Masks held him still.

The heroes found themselves outside hearing everyone cheering. "My people, I present to you, The Chosen Ones!"

Everyone went crazy at the sight of them. They called out their names and threw them gifts.

They watched the crowd as they had no idea what will happen. Chief Padolm and Lady Tremela walked to them. "By the name of our ancestors and the Goddesses, you had proven yourself worthy."

Even without a chance, the heroes still try convincing them that Ghidorah is real. "You just have to believe us! There's someone else pulling the string here people!" Sonic looked over to their friends. "Do you guys have at least one doubt?"

They all looked at the heroes. "….. Why do we trust the Death Masks more?"

Inside the palace; the Old Death Mask had finished off the last Death Mask. "What is wrong with you? You should all know exactly about the true King of Terror!"

He looked outside and saw Lady Tremela preaching. "The woman is giving them the title of the Cross-Over Crystals Heroes. That should not happen now until…."

The Death Mask was silent as he saw something glowing on the center of the stage. It was a black crystal. "That crystal … I've seen that before." He looked at the people standing in a strange formation. He could not make the complete formation out, but he did remember some parts he saw.

"The black crystal … the people … HEROES!"

The Old Death Mask rushed out toward the heroes. "Heroes, this is a trap. We have to leave now!" The heroes listened to the Old Death Mask as the Masters slowly head toward the crystal.

"The glowing black crystal, it's an Cross-Over Crystal! Someone is going to …" But then a group of Death Masks tackled him.

The heroes tried to help, but Padolm stopped them. "Don't worry, the Masters told me he is just a fool. Leave him be."

The heroes were completely lost. They had no idea what was going on.

The Old Death Mask was being swarmed by the Death Masks as he sees the crystal glowing brighter. "No….. it's starting!"

The crystal glowed brighter and brighter as the stones on the ground started glowing too. Only Stewie notice the stones "What is going on, and don't you dare answer that Glasses Guy!"

The Old Death Mask noticed that the heroes were not doing anything. "Peter, Sonic, Link; you must .. you must …. Ahh the heck with it!"

Suddenly; the Old Death Mask sprouted wings. It pushed the Death Masks away. He flew up in the air and sprouted long, black arms. He grabbed Sonic and Link. "What the Hell are you?" asked Peter.

The Old Death Mask sprouted a tail. It grabbed Peter and started flying away.

Stella had no idea what was happening, but without thinking, she jumped on the tail. Rezuly and Padolm called out to her, but then they were grabbed by the Death Mask Masters.

"What is this?!" He looked at the Masters and saw their faces completely blank. "What is wrong with them?"

The stone on the ground shot out a green wall, trapping everyone. They bang on the wall for help. Stewie tried shooting a laser, but the wall deflected it. "What's happening?"

"That is a-"

"Shut up and help!"

So TGWTG, Achmed, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler began to help break the wall. Stewie looked at the flying Death Mask carrying the heroes and Stella away. "Dad, if you dare try tapping her ….."

Meanwhile; the Old Death Mask landed out of the city near the Temple of the Death Mask, where the villains were conveniently at. Mecha Sonic was about to smash the key with a big hammer made of led. The villain froze when the heroes landed, the hammer slid off Mecha's hands and landed on Wario's head.

Ghirahim stepped closer to see what had happened. "Link, you annoying little green twit! What is going on?"

Then they all saw the wall in the city growing taller. They heard screaming as the wall reached the ceiling. Then it suddenly disappeared, leaving an image of what appeared to be a three-headed dragon that only lasted a second.

Ghirahim picked Link up and asked what was the meaning if the event. Peter and Sonic stood up and saw the key unharmed. "Great, you guys haven't destroyed it yet!" Sonic ran and grabbed the Key of Time. "We were trying to break it, but it won't!" shouted Wario who was feeling is head from the hammer.

Link explained to them about the dragon and the unknown evil real quick. "Hmmm, that seems interesting, but what about him?" Ghirahm pointed to the Death Mask that carried them away. Stella was examining it. "This Death Mask ….. it can't be him!"

She ran to the heroes and pointed at it. "It's …. It's …" But then the Death Mask stood on its own. "There is no need for my introduction." He answered in a familiar voice.

He had black skin, long wings, a tall body, a long tail with a claw, and a plain mask. "Chosen Heroes, it was been nine years since we truly met."

"Grand Master Mascasa!" The heroes shouted. How Mascasa could have survived the lava, they thought. The Death Mask spread his wings. "You three, this is not over yet!"

Peter looked over to the city. "Did you do this!?" The heroes got into their battle positions. Mascasa breathed heavily. "Chosen heroes ….. you know nothing!" He started inhaling. But he was slashed at by Ghirahim. "Link, get your friends out. Well handle Maskus's daddy!"

Mecha and Silver Sonic jumped on Mascasa's mask and deal damage. "Go now, I'll get pay a lot more with less help!" Wario ran up to Mascasa tail and bit him. Mascasa screeched in pain and threw Wario at Ghirahim.

"Get off me you fat oath!" Wario then farted.

The heroes wanted to help stop Mascasa for good, but hey notice Stella was running straight for the city. "Stella, wait!" The heroes ran after her as Mascasa watches. "Heroes, _he_ is there now."

Meanwhile; Stewie and the other had just watched helplessly as everyone was teleported somewhere else. "I don't believe … how did this happen?"

Don Patch noticed something up on stage. "Hey, someone's holding that black rock!" They all ran up on stage and saw a certain person examining the crystal. "Cross-Over Crystals. They all hold the power to cross between worlds. They have been used for that purpose alone. But unlike the three in the worlds of the three remaining heroes. They were used for something else."

He held the black Cross-Over Crystal in the air. "Only a rightful ruler can handle what these four crystals are hiding. Wouldn't you agree Stewie?"

Stewie gasped by the identity of the true evil. "There's no way! YOU'RE DEAD!"

At the city's gates; Stella could hear fighting. "There's still people in there." She thought. She opened the gate and was greeted by Omega Shamans. "Remaining daughter of the heir of the Chief. She must be seized for the _True Master_!" Their voices sound more eerie than normal.

One was about to grab Stella, but then Peter came in and punched it right in the mask. Two Omega Shamans shot fire at the two, but Link ran in front of them and deflected the fire back at the Death Masks. Sonic ran behind them and finished them off with jumping attacks. "That'll teach you to harm a kid!"

Stella looked up to the heroes. "There people still fighting. We have to save them."

They ran through the streets as they heard more screams. Many Death Masks stood in their way. There were even a few Enders and Beginners. The heroes fought bravely against each enemy.

They finally reached the palace and found Stewie, TGWTG, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Achmed on the ground. "Stewie!" Stella and Peter ran to the injured baby. "Stella …. Fat Man ….. It's him!" He pointed at a person holding the Cross-Over Crystal.

"Everyone, you had finally showed up to my get together."

They looked closer at the person with dark energy flowing around him to hide himself.

"That voice …." said Peter.

"That strength, it's like…" said Sonic.

Link jaw dropped as he witness the true evil. Fi appeared beside him and said, "_It's the one that killed…_!

Standing in front of the heroes, with a brown cloak with a green eye symbol, long sleeves with four sets of hands attached, thorns on its shoulder, and wearing a serious looking tribal mask, he laughed at the faces of the heroes.

"Come on, say my name." He asked with a serious tone.

"Master Maskus!?"

Stella was the most shocked person out of everyone. "But I killed you with …"

Maskus took out something. "The Sister Spear?" He eyed at the terrified child, feeling his mask as he remembered the pain she had caused. "Stella, I feel sorry for you to live with such people that know nothing. Just like how Jozen once lived."

He started walking forward as the heroes were frozen with their disbelief. "You're a Death Mask ….. that spear was supposed to kill you and honor Jozen!" Stella's fear was growing inside her. "Stella, your fear …. My power can sense it. That emotion will not feed on you for long. Soon, everyone will bow to me when I awaken the one true King of Terror, King Ghidorah!"

The heroes did not know what to think. Sonic's rage was building. "You killed Jozen!" He ran straight to Maskus. But with the power over mind, he casted an invisible force that flung Sonic away. Link shot an arrow at Maskus. He grabbed the arrow in his hand. Maskus teleported behind him and kicked him in the head. Peter was about to punch him, but Maskus read his mind and grabbed his fist without looking.

He started twisting it slowly. He began laughing slowly as he watches Peter in pain. "Everyone, they have no knowledge on what will happen. I… I will be the Master of all worlds!"

Sonic and Link cut Maskus's arm off and freed Peter. Link used the Master Sword and damage Maskus greatly, but Maskus was still standing. "That will not be enough Link, Zelda will not take kindly of your knowledge and power!"

Link became filled with rage that he started swinging randomly. Maskus was attacked many times as he struggles to tell what Link will do. He decided to float up in the air and folded his arms. The arms combusted and Maskus shot a hoard of fire balls at the heroes.

The heroes were losing too much energy. They looked at Maskus asking him, "Why do you want to go against your father and awakened Ghidorah?"

Maskus only looked at them. He was about to fire a green energy sphere at them, but he was attacked by fire. He jumped out of the way and was struck by an icicle.

The heroes stood up and saw that it was Mascasa attacking. He was using both ice and fire powers. Mascasa flew straight toward Maskus, but Maskus grabbed him by the mask and threw him at a building.

The heroes checked on Mascasa. "Mascasa, you did a terrible job." Sonic shut Peter up and saw Maskus walking toward. "Hey Mascasa, tell your son to stop!"

Mascasa slowly stood up and looked at Maskus. Maskus also stopped as he stares at Mascasa. No word or movement was going on.

"…..Heroes, remember when I attacked you before you left for the future?" They nodded yes. "There was something you said about the Death Mask Masters. You said you will find what was wrong with Quetzalcoatl, Pigder, Aracandous, and Maskus."

He looked at the heroes. "When you left, there were only the two humans. I was asking them about the Masters. They told me that they were following my son to awaken me, the King of Terror."

He clenched his fists. "Chosen Heroes, remember how I first told you I was not the King of Terror?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I have NO son!"

Everyone gasped. They slowly looked at Maskus. He was laughing at them. "You're not his son?! But he said …. He has the same powers? Tell me something!"

Maskus was laughing psychotically. Mascasa moved his head to Peter. "Remember when I warned you about a villain's wordings? Do you recall Maskus ever admitting he's my son?"

Peter started sweating. "Uhhhhh no."

Mascasa looked at Maskus. "He is not my son, and after I awakened, I had never heard of him."

Everyone could not take it any longer. "You're telling us now that this Death Mask here was not known to you?!

Mascasa nodded yes. "I do not know who he is; but I don't believe that after I was sealed away, the Green Eyes will not create any other Death Masks."

Everyone looked at Maskus. Stewie weakly got up and asked, "So you're telling us that Maskus is no real Death Mask? Who's the deuce is he?!"

Maskus looked at Stewie. "Yes, I had fooled everyone. The heroes defeated Mascasa, which was how I was able to take control. Then I used the villains to my advantage for having everyone play their parts of the prophecy. Soon King Ghidorah will be mine!"

"Maskus, you will never be able to control that dragon. Its power is far too strong to handle. Stop this now or be destroyed!"

Maskus did not take the Death Mask's threat serious. "The dragon's power, why do you not believe I can overcome it? I will-"

"Eiaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" Peter's brain was ready to explode. He started throwing random objects at Maskus. "Make sense! Make sense! Make sense!" Peter then took the Key of Time from Sonic and threw it at Maskus.

Maskus grabbed the Key and said. "Why thank you for being a pathetic failure."

"Peter, the Key!" Mascasa called out. Sonic rushed in to stop Maskus, but he created a force field and opened a portal. "Sorry to leave you all here, but I must be on my way to awaken my new pet. If you want to stop me, come to the Pyramid of _Maskus_! We all will be waiting for you." He laughed at the heroes' failure as he exits.

The heroes had lost the Key of Time. That was their only way of getting Young Jozen back. Peter just sat down from confusion. Sonic and Link would have been furious with Peter, but they too were as dumbfounded like him.

They rest up for a good hour and everyone, including the villains and the other worlders, got together with Mascasa.

"Chosen Heroes. You and everyone else have been played by puppets by the real threat in the prophecy."

He began telling them all how he had survived the lava. "After I had warned the doctors about Maskus, I sank into the lava. From my creation, I had control over the power of ice. I only assumed that the lava would destroy me."

He told everyone he was out cold in the lava for nearly a month. "The hidden power from the heroes took a lot out of me. I knew that you three had a chance against the evil. When I awoke, I discovered the lava not destroying me. I had even embraced it."

Mascasa held out both hand. The left shot out ice while the right shot out fire.

"After absorbing my new power, I rushed out of the lava and searched for my army before anything happened. I could not find them in my temple, so I searched at the city in secret. There I did not find them, but I had learned that the Death Masks had moved into the pyramid. I went straight there and found the three Death Mask Masters, and him."

Mascasa remembered Maskus sitting on a thrown while the Masters stood beside him. Mascasa lunged forward Maskus, but he shot a green energy sphere at him. Mascasa fell down.

"From the fight against you three and the child, I was not as powerful as I once was. The Death Mask Masters and Maskus overpowered me. I tried reading his mind to find out his identity, but he was blocking it with my own magic."

Mascasa looked at the pyramid. "I do not know who he is or where he came from, but I was able to sense he was being driven by human instinct. He banished me to my own temple where I began adding on to it. The spear you used against me, it was in the temple lying around. I took it and hid it away in case it was needed."

Link then asked Mascasa why he didn't just tell them the truth at first. "Because you will never believe me, you had traveled through time with no knowledge. You would have used the spear against me. I was hoping for it to be used on the other Death Masks who are now guided by Maskus. With my own powers, I was hoping that Maskus will be affected by the spear too, but since he was no true Death Mask, it was not able to destroy him."

Stella thought back when she used the Sister Spear to finish off Maskus. "So the explosion was all Maskus's doing." Mascasa sensed Stella's mind. "It is true, I was not present during that battle, but Maskus was behind everything. He knew that I would have failed to enter the future."

"And that's all because of the prophecy!" added Stewie.

"That is only part of it Stewie." added Mascasa. "I may not have seen the whole prophecy, but I do remember that it does not tell exactly everything. This Maskus had to already know what will happen. His power over mind will not tell him everything."

"Hey, didn't you say that the prophecy doesn't tell what's going to happen exactly?" asked Sonic as he picks his ears.

"That is true, but Maskus is guiding us through the prophecy. He is using it as instructions to awaken Ghidorah. He has to be stopped now!"

As everyone cheered for victory; Sonic and Link were thinking about Maskus. Maskus had to be someone that should know everything that will happen. They each had their own idea on who he could be.

"Hey Sonic and Link, Mascasa had more thing to talk about." The heroes snapped out by Peter. They pay their full attention to Mascasa.

"I know what I said before, but we have no choice but to retrieve the Key of Time. I can only think of one way to stop this without Jozen."

Everyone's hopes rose. "Really, how?" asked Stella.

"I have one final attack that I only save for threats like this. It is called Apocalypse! It is an explosion that can be powerful enough to destroy King Ghidorah. But I need to get to a good enough spot that will kill him."

"So you're planning to make Ghidorah EXPLODE!" shouted Achmed.

"Correct, but this will not be an easy task. That pyramid will be swarmed by the Death Masks. They may be under some control, so I cannot call them off. Even with my help, this will not be easy."

The heroes were caught off guard by Mascasa. "So now we are automatically allies? Do you even take notes on what you had done?" Sonic asked Mascasa. Peter also agrees, "Yeah, you're one f**ked up monster! Well actually you're nothing compared to TGWTG."

Mascasa looked over to the bar tender licking his lips. "I'll take your words for this Peter. But this also involves me. Those are my minions Maskus is controlling. This is also my world; no other bien should claim it. With my Apocalypse and a few of my other abilities, I will be a most necessary ally."

Mascasa looked over at everyone and continued his speech. "There is no choice for the chosen ones. But this is a choice to you!" Mascasa pointed to everyone else. "If anyone wants to destroy Maskus and stop his master plan, please speak up now!" Stewie was the first to speak.

"I'm in, I owe Maskus a good ass kicking!" said Stewie.

"You can count on me, I'll tell everyone about how my eyes lost their virginity." said TGWTG.

"Hey, I keel for a living! Even though I'm dead." said Achmed.

"We're ready for some wiggen!" shouted Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler dressed like sumos.

Even all the villains want to help.

"Demise will not like anybody becoming stronger than him." said Ghirahim while licking his lips.

"_We will not fail Eggman!_" said both Mecha and Silver Sonic.

"Maskus still owes me money!" said Wario as he picks his nose.

The heroes looked at everybody. "Well I guess Maskus has to deal with an all powerfull army. Now let's kick Maskus's ass!"

Everyone raised their fists in the air. "We are the Chosen Ones, we may have lost a member, but with our friends and temporary allies, we will go against the prophecy and destroy both Maskus and King Ghidorah."

They all marched forward, but they heard someone calling. "Wait, I want to stop Maskus too." Stewie turned around, seeing Stella wanting to join to. "No way, it's too dangerous. You have a lot of responsibility on your hands. You're next in line."

Stella agreed that she does need to rule one day, but she still wants to join. "I failed to kill Maskus! I want to avenge Jozen and stop every single Death Mask abomination!"

Mascasa was not amused by Stella's words. "What did you say child?"

The heroes jumped in front of Mascasa. "Don't be mad, she just upset about what Maskus had done." warned Peter.

"Upset?! Maskus destroyed Jozen! He needs to die!"

Everyone was shocked by Stella's words, but Mascasa was thinking of something else. "She has determination just like Jozen of the past. Her predigest is also strong as well. No surprise due to what happened to her brother Jozen. Jozen's sister…"

Mascasa then called out. "She may join us."

"What, are you serious?" Everyone started complaining to Mascasa, but he silent them with his power over mind. "I may not be as strong, but if getting Jozen fails, then I maybe your only hope."

"Maybe?" asked Stewie.

"Just trust me on this! I know about Ghidorah a lot more than you!"

They had no choice but to listen to Mascasa.

"Don't worry, I won't fail like before." Stella's voices sounded a bit depressed. This was only noticed by Stewie. "Stella …."

Peter ran up ahead and said, "Hey you know what, we should have TGWTG, Don Patch & Jelly Jiggler, Achmed, and Mascasa to be summons!"

Mascasa looked at Peter with an annoyed look. "That's pathetic." Achmed then added, "We could have done this summoning thing, like maybe a few weeks ago!"

So they all marched out of the city to head toward the Pyramid of Maskus, where their real enemy awaits.

They all thought that the city was completely empty; but on the roof top, Miles and Stella had listened to their conversation. They jumped off and headed deeper into the city. They reached the edge of the cave and found a huge door. This leads to the surface, San Lorenzo.

Miles and Stella were like prisoners in this cavern. Usually this will be the most guarded area in the whole city. Powerful warriors and shamans guards it twenty four/seven. Freedom was in their grasp. They would be able to reunite with their family, but something fought back.

They looked at the Pyramid of Maskus, thinking about what their old Master will do once he awakens King Ghidorah.

They looked down as they clenched their fists in confusion. But they decided, they nodded to each other and ran back to the Pyramid, hoping that they had made the right choice.

Meanwhile; Peter was talking to Mascasa. "Hey Mascasa, we may die from this, but there was something I was meaning to say. Before we learned that you were not the main bad guy, I always thought that Maskus was still the better villain than you."

Mascasa immediately turned to Peter. He looked directly into his eyes and his mouth oozed blood. "You dare believe I was a weaker villain than Maskus!"

Everyone heard the two. "Well it's just that Maskus had been around longer than you. You just jumped in at the end. Maskus had more time for character development. He planned everything and even killed Jozen."

Mascasa was dumbfounded by Peter. "How dare you, did you feel build up to me? You should have learned all about how dreadful I was. This will build your fear the longer you wait!"

Link joined in the conversation and agreed. The same thing happened with him and Demise.

"I don't know who Demise is, but the only way he can outmatch Ghirahim if he's more than crazy than that gay clown!"

"You think I'm greater than my master! What a foolish mortal! The fight between Demise and Link was unspeakable in comparing how it made every viewer's _blood_ boils with excitement. Two powerful enemies fighting to the _death_!"

Sonic sort of agreed with Peter. "I have to hand it to Peter on this one, usually after Eggman, I have to fight some monster that doesn't talk. Eggman even wants to rule the world just to set up amusement parks."

This conversation lasted for fifteen seconds as everyone else took sides, until Ghirahim yelled out. "Build up is superior! Now silent your lips before I do away with your voices with the very tip of my bade! Then I'll make you watch as you try screaming from the horrors of watching innocent infant animals dying by my fingers!"

Everyone immediately became silent.

"Well that was easily fabulous." said Ghirahim as he shook his head to move his hair and then licks his lips with his long tongue, ending with a wink.

**End of chapter**


	52. An Unlikely Team-up

**Chapter 52:** An Unlikely Team-Up

Inside a prison; everyone from the city are locked up in strange glowing cages. Brian was examining them. "I think Stewie invented this." He said to his cellmates, the sidekicks.

They looked around the room and saw everyone else in the same type of cages.

Lady Tremela and Bruce were in one cage. "The Chosen Heroes are right, there is still another evil." Bruce looked around and saw the Death Masks guarding them. "Oh no, that means there's also a King Ghidorah."

Lois began yelling at the Death Masks. "Hey you bastards, you lied to us about not being evil! I'm gonna kick your asses back to Hell!"

The Death Masks did not respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Rezuly called out to Lois, "There's something wrong with them. The evil one the heroes told about must be behind all this."

Nobody knew what to do, but they still pray for the heroes and children. "I hope Sonic's O.K.!" cried Amy. Metal Sonic was zapping himself on the polls. "Hea hea hea, don't worry. That black flying demon carried them away." Amy began crying louder.

Groose jumped from where he was standing. "I think I know that creature! It has all the same parts as Mascasa!"

They all started to remember. "Say, wasn't it that Old Death Mask. Oh my God he tricked us. The BITCH!" Joe started punching at the lock with anger, but it will not budge.

"Don't waste your energy Joe, Stewie made sure these things are unbreakable." Quagmire glared at Brian. "Uh no Brian! Stewie's only one year old! You think he's capable of doing this?" Brian rolled his eyes.

Chief Padolm was full of anger. He tried to think why they ever trusted the Death Masks. "Death Masks, Mascasa! I'll make sure you will all be executed for your betrayal!" He tried to break the lock as hard as he could, but then he was stopped by a voice.

"Well well well, I was wondering where Stella got it from." Everyone froze by the sudden disembody voice.

"That voice." Tremela said with horror. "It's Maskus!"

Maskus revealed himself by appearing out of a dark portal. "Ahh, it has been far too long."

Nobody could believe their eyes. Maskus was still alive. Amy's rage began building up. "Why are you still alive?! We thought Stella got rid of you for good with that spear!"

Maskus started laughing. "That spear kills only Death Masks. Answer this question. If I've survived, then what is different about me?"

Everyone thought about question, but Bruce came up with the right answer. "You're no real Death Mask. You're a person!" Then his cell phone started ringing. "Now how can I get a reception in another world?" He answered his phone, than handed it to Maskus. "It's for you."

Maskus held the phone to his ear. "You're nothing but a phony, I great big phony!" Maskus threw the phone back to Bruce.

"If you are not a Death Mask, then who are you?" asked Chief Padolm.

Maskus walked over to the cage and looked around. "Padolm, why would I tell you? I enjoy keeping the mystery long. You should be more curious about the dragon."

"What are you going to do with Ghidorah?" asked Zelda.

Maskus looked at Zelda. "Why it's quite simple Zelda. I desire to control the dragon. My power will grow unspeakably and the Death Masks will conquer all worlds! By my rule, I'll make each and every world paradise, starting with ours!"

Groose snickered a bit. "And why will Ghidorah listen to you?" Maskus glared at Groose, which made him frightened. "I have a way. Ghidorah was once controlled before in the past. But my way will never fail!"

He walked to the center of the room. "Everyone, this is the beginning of the new era! Is there one person that is wise enough to join me?"

Everyone glared at Maskus. They will never follow a tyrant like him. Meg even threw a rock. "You killed Jozen!" She began trying to squeeze through electric poles.

Maskus laughed at the site of Meg electrocuting herself. "Try as hard as you can, you will not …"

Then Meg squeezed right through the cage and started attacking Maskus. "You monster! You took Jozen away from this world like how a stronger lion kills the weaker lion!" Meg began feeling Maskus's chest. "You are too strong …. Jozen was not able to keep up with the law of nature, survival of the fitness." Meg climbed onto Maskus. "Just as the law says, I am your lioness. Take me as your prize and we shall mate!"

Maskus grabbed onto Meg's head and threw her to a group of Death Masks. Her family didn't really care. "What the heck are wrong with these people?" asked Zelda.

Maskus shook his head. "What a disgusting creature. Once I rule, there will be no such kind of people!"

"And along with other who will not follow you!" shouted Tremela. "The heroes escaped your trap. They will come and destroy you!"

Maskus began pondering. "The heroes …. I forgot to check on them."

Maskus ordered a Death Mask to press a button. Then a large T.V. screen was lowered from the ceiling. "That is that thing?" asked Groose Zelda, and every Green Eye.

"I like to thank Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Peter's own son for providing me with such tools! They had helped me so much for my master plan!"

The T.V. turned on and everyone saw Peter, Sonic, Link, Stewie, Mecha, Silver Sonic, Ghirahim, TGWTG, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Stella, and even Grand Master Mascasa.

"It appears the ex-Grand Master had to form an alliance with the heroes. This will be very interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Rezuly was calling out to Stella for her safety. Padolm began comforting her as he wonders why she was with them. "Maskus, where are they!?"

Maskus told them all that they were very close to the pyramid. "They must believe they have a chance at stopping me; just exactly what I was expecting."

He began walking out of the room. "Death Masks; have them ready to witness the awakening of the King of Terror. I need to make sure things goes just how I want it."

He walked away and the Death Masks opened the cages. While Shamans threaten them from escaping, Hunters clapped on chains on everyone. "This will keep you from trying anything unwise." said the Hunter who sounded kind of normal.

Chief Padolm noticed this. "You do not sound possessed like other Death Masks. Can you tell us anything about this Maskus, or by what name he truly owns?"

The Hunter shook his head no. "I will not say too much, but I have advice. Just like me, you all must except Maskus's word. He'll will make everything paradise!"

The Death Masks ordered them all to march out into a poorly lit hallway.

"Where are you taking us?!" Amy shouted to the Death Masks. "Will you just relax, I'm sure there won't be any commercials about dry cleaning." Amy turned to Metal Sonic. "I think he has finally lost it."

Zelda was thinking the worst. "What does Maskus desire from all this? Will he risk releasing a monster of destruction just to take over?"

"Don't you worry Zelda, I'm sure Link and his new crew will stop Maskus before he wakes the stupid lizard." Groose tried to brighten Zelda up, but she still worried. "Maskus is unlike anything I have ever known. Link told us about how Ghidorah can travel to different worlds and destroy them completely. I sense something more in him."

Everyone started paying attention to Zelda. "You sense it too?" asked Tremela. "Just recently, I also was having a feeling about Maskus. There has to be something more other than just ruling. He had gone through so much just to fulfill the prophecy. There has to be another reason."

As they walked, Metal began a discussion about the heroes and villains. "Wow, the chosen heroes, the bad guys, and some other people. This is an Unlikely Team-up."

Out of nowhere; they all heard screaming from some unknown beast. "What was that, Ghidorah!?" asked Chris.

They heard the screaming coming from a closed door. "What's in there?" Monkey asked a Death Mask that seemed o.k. "It's nothing!" It shouted. The Death Masks ordered them to walk faster from the door. "What the heck's in there?" Amy asked herself.

Inside the room; there was Maskus and Scouter #52 screeching in pain, and at Metal Sonic's words. The Scouter was cornered by a Shaman. "Master Maskus…."

"Grand Master Maskus!" he shouted to the Shaman.

"Grand Master ….. why must we torture poor #52 like this?" It looked over to #52, who was lying on the ground from exhaustion and being beaten. "He needs to be punished for being a rebellious."

Noticing that #52 was too tired to stand up, he marched close. "He is ready for the heroes." Maskus picked #52 up and healed him completely. "#52, I can forgive your disobedience, just as long as you do exactly as I say!"

#52 looked at Maskus with sadness. "Maskus …. I don't think that you-" #52 was immediately struck by Maskus as the Shaman shivered in fear.

"#52, I command you to fight the heroes, with your _anger_!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; the heroes were standing behind some boulders close to the pyramid. Peter and Don Patch looked over and saw nobody outside. "Don't worry, the place's empty." Peter told everyone.<p>

He was about to jump out, but Mascasa grabbed him by the neck. "You idiot! They are all waiting for us inside!" He threw Peter to the ground. "I do not know anything about this temple. It was built during my slumber."

He looked at Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Stewie. "You two were with Maskus, what should we expect?"

"_We had only added a few defenses and the internet."_ said Silver Sonic. "_Stewie also lend some of his inventions."_ said Mecha. "Don't worry, nothing too dangerous. I only lend them two things."

"Actually he has all your stuff." added Wario.

Stewie turned to Wario and shouted "What?!" Wario started picking his nose. "He asked me to get everything in your house. He couldn't make the trip since he was prevented by some magic the old hag did."

Stewie grabbed Wario's shirt and started shaking. "What exactly does he have?!"

Wario settled Stewie down. "Just some lasers, guns, bombs, chemicals, and other things. I just loaded everything as quickly as possible."

Stella looked at Stewie suspiciously. "What exactly do you do with them?" Stewie mumbled and turned his attention to Sonic. "Uh Sonic, all Hell will break loose in there. We have to think of a way inside."

As they pondered, they started hearing arguing. "Maybe they all ran into here Stick." shouted a Rock. "That must be it! Can't believe we missed the whole party!" said Stick.

The two Death Masks were completely oblivious about what happened at the city. They were too busy trying to find #52 to tattle on each other.

Rock walked up to the entrance and found the Death Masks. "These guys look cranky, and there's all kind of metal stuff here. Let's use the secret passage way."

They climbed down the steps and ran to the side of the Pyramid.

Everyone slowly followed behind them. They reached toward the left stair case that appears to be a lighter shade of green. Stick and Rock tapped a few stones and the stair lifted up to reveal a door.

Mascasa quickly swooped in and grabbed Stick and Rock. "Stick and Rock. What is happening?!"

Stick and Rock were horrified to death. "Mas-s-s-s-casa? He got out of his temple. We got to tell Maskus." shouted Rock. "But he's dead!" shouted Stick.

Mascasa shook them violently and threw them to TGWTG. He pointed a gun at them and said, "Maskus is alive, and not a Death Mask." He moved his face closer. "Wanna tell me what you know?" He asked with an aroused voice.

Stick and Rock shifted their eyes. "Oh that …. We were just going to …. HELP!"

Three Omega Shamans and several Air Heads came out of the secret passage way. Stick and Rock ran inside as the Omega Shamans charged up their magic. Mascasa stood in front of them. "Stand down my servants!" He casted a spell at them and their magic became weaker. "I can halve magic attacks and abilities. It can take quite an amount of Magic. When I perform this, attack while I charge."

Mascasa moved out of the way to charge while annoying everyone for his absent. The heroes and villains fought how they usually would. But the Other Worlders have their own attacks.

Three Air Heads floated to TGWTG. "Why hello bad guys named after candy." He held up a knife. "Stand still please." With an evil grin, he walked to each Air Head and stabbed them violently.

One Omega Shaman fired an electric spell at Don Patch. The attack wasn't very strong, so Don Patch kicked the Death Mask in the head. "This one's all yours Jelly!" Jelly wrapped himself around the Death Mask, trapping him in jelly. "Ha, now you're a dessert like me!"

"Dessert, yay!" Don Patch's mouth suddenly stretched five times its length and swallowed both the Death Mask and Jelly. "Don Patch Don'-"

Don Patch began chewing, but became disgusted and spit the two out. "How dare you eat me like that! I need to be delicately dressed in honey!" Jelly grabbed Don Patch by the legs and swung him at the Omega Shaman.

The spike on Don Patch broke the Death Mask's shield. "Super Fist of the Lucky Hankie!" Jelly Jiggler put a hankie with Japanese characters on his hand and punched the Death Mask, thus defeating it. "Never mess with a jelly blob holding a hankie."

Achmed was surrounded by four Air Heads and an Omega Shaman what was charging up fire. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" he asked sarcastically. He took out a piece of dynamite while laughing evilly and stuck in inside the shield. The Omega Shaman blew up and the Air Heads started attacking Achmed.

"Ow you bastards, I keel you!" Achmed taped a bomb onto himself and blew up, taking the Death Masks with him. "Heh heh heh. Can somebody put me back together?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler came to his aid.

They began putting himself back together, as a dog, a bus, a taco, and other humorous shapes. "Screw you guys!"

Stella and Mascasa watched the battle from afar. "Mascasa, why do you let them fight on their own?" she asked sternly. Mascasa chuckled a bit. "Thanks to the heroes, I'm not as strong as I once was. Thus I need all my strength for my Apocalypse attack, and Maskus."

He turned to Stella. "May I ask you a question, why do you hate the Death Masks?" His question caught Stella off guard. "You should know by now. Maskus commands them. I cannot forgive them for what they had done."

Mascasa gave an evil grin. "You mean what Maskus had only done?"

Stella became furious with Mascasa. "They are all in this together!" Stella became so angry that she didn't notice a Death Mask behind her. Mascasa quickly slashed the Death Mask away. He looked at the surprised Stella. "My power have been restored enough."

He looked at Stella before fighting. "I can sense your anger and hatred. I wonder if that will be a blessing, or a curse for you."

Mascasa flew toward the passage way and destroyed the guarding Death Masks with his claws, tail, ice magic, and fire magic. Everyone had finished off the rest of the Death Masks. "Everyone, through here, now!" Mascasa squeezed through the door as everyone followed.

Stella was the last to enter. "What does Mascasa know? He was Jozen's enemy too." She thought about what Mascasa said about her feelings. "How I feel about the Death Masks will not matter what will happen."

Stella started feeling her head. "All the Death Masks are the enemy. They must all be destroyed." Stella acted like she was getting a head ache. She ran up to the others.

On top of the pyramid; Stella's thoughts were being heard by Master Maskus "Stella ….. your thoughts have only shown evil. What was brought by evil shall become evil, only the greater power shall rule the _source of evil_." Maskus vanished.

Inside the pyramid was exactly what Stewie expected, all his weaponry were being used on the walls and the ceiling while the Death Masks wondered around. "So since the Death Masks don't need weapons, they just hooked them on the walls for extra hazards. Typical."

Inside the Pyramid was surprisingly huge, big enough to hold the Death Mask Masters. Just like what Mascasa had warned, everywhere was packed with Death Masks. They outnumbered the heroes easily.

Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and Silver Sonic spin-dashed down the hall to wipe out most of the Death Masks. The flying Death Masks were being taken out by Ghirahim and Stewie. "Death Masks, they are nothing but copies. My _talents_ are too much for their will to live. I will end them, like how my _Master_ had fallen….."

"Allah, you're creepy!" said Achmed.

The pyramid was mostly filled with Shamans, Omega Shamans, Air Heads, Fire Serpents, Scouters, and the Element Withes.

They swarmed around the heroes and attacked with great strength. With the help of Mascasa's magic, they were able to survive the Death Masks.

Peter ran up ahead of them. "This is too easy, I'll meet you all here!"

Link quickly grabbed Peter with his claw shot to prevent him from being shot by lasers. "Woah, you saved there Link." Link smiled, but Mascasa pushed him away and started yelling at Peter. "You bloody fool! This place is too dangerous to go off on your own."

He took a deep breath. "Why did the Cosmos chose you as their chosen one. You're nothing but a selfish idiot."

Peter didn't like how Mascasa talked. "You're sounding just like Maskus! And will an idiot wright this?" He handed Mascasa a list. "What were you doing with this?" asked Mascasa.

"I was thinking about who Maskus really is. I wrote down all the people that will be a likely suspect."

"Peter, half of your suspects are with us." Mascasa showed everyone their names. Link folded his arms as he glared at Peter for putting Zelda on. "Hey, nobody will see that coming."

Stella even gave a look. "Miles and Stella's own SON!?" She gave Peter the death glare. "We hardly know anything about him! Heck, he could as well be some childhood cartoon character."

Stewie face palm himself. "And he will order his own parents to do evil things why?"

Sonic took a look at the list. "Chris Thorndike, who's that?" Peter shrugged. Sonic then thought to himself. "Why don't I like the sound of that name?"

TGWTG took a look. "The Nostalgia Critic as Maskus; Excellent, then I will take over the website. It has my one freakin name anyway!"

Mascasa gave another look, "I doubt that my own creator will be it." He looked down farther. "The other living creations? Not a bad choice; but there are only a few that I know of that still live."

"Really, what're they like?" Mascasa gave Peter a carving. "This is one of them." Peter looked at the carving and began sweating bullets. "Why does this guy look an awful like the Slenderman?"

Finally Stewie took a look. "Godzilla2915 … proud of yourself with that?" he asked sarcastically.

As they fight more Death Masks and escaped more traps, the thoughts about Maskus' identity flowed in their heads. They later came to a save, I mean _safe_ room. "This is where I fall asleep and dream about the blood of Link." stated Ghirahim.

The room was covered with pictures of Link and Zelda being dead. There were even pictures of Groose with his hair growing ridiculously large. Link started complaining to Ghirahim. "You're acting like this is surprising." He tapped Link's nose and walked to the other villains.

"Seriously, you're f**ked up." said Achmed.

Sonic hopped on one of the beds and thought about Maskus. "You know, for a man actually living under rocks, he sure has a lot of information about current times." Sonic said as he shows them the bed.

The mystery of Maskus began growing. Since he is a person, who is he and were did he come from, and how does he have the same powers as Mascasa?

Link was completely deep in thought. He have a perfect idea about who Maskus is and how he learned so much, but he was not completely sure yet.

"Hey Link, don't drift off!" Peter snapped Link out of it. "What were you thinking?"

Mascasa stood up, "He must have an idea about Maskus." They all looked at Link. He told them that he does have one idea. "Well who is it? The sooner we know, the sooner I can get back on FOX!"

They all started hearing screeches. "What was that?" asked Stella. The screeches sound like they were coming from down the hall. They all looked at Stewie for an answer, "What, I wasn't working on anything living, except for-"

But the screeches became louder.

"Come on, let's find out for ourselves!" Peter led them toward the end of the hall. They were now in a large room. "I smell a strong guy." said Sonic. "Or my manager." said Peter.

Suddenly something in the middle of the room started yelling.

They slowly came closer and a very angry Death Mask. "#52!" shouted Stella. She creeped toward to the Death Mask she holds the least hate for. "What happened?"

#52 looked at Peter. "Maskus wants me to fight you. He knew Peter will …. Will …!" #52 began growling at Peter.

"Hey, what did I do?" asked Peter.

Mascasa looked at the Scouter. "I remember you. You're that conspiracy theorist." Everyone looked at Mascasa. "He keeps saying things about some four walls. Nobody knows what he's talking about."

#52 started hopping. "Peter knows, he was breaking it!"

Everyone looked at Peter. "Hey, where I come from, we do that time to time." Don Patch then said, "Same here, we always have to hear the narrator, and I always wanted a raise!" Fi then appeared. "_Does it have something to do with the batteries in the Wii Remote? There's a 100% chance that I don't even know what I'm saying._"

As everyone was asking questions as Sonic tried to shut Peter up, Stella notice #52 was cracking. "Uhhhh Mascasa. What happens if #52's mask starts cracking on its own?"

Mascasa looked away from Peter and saw #52. "I never really pay attention to him. All I can tell that he's weak but loyal, tells about that wall, and there was something else. I think it was ….."

Mascasa remembered something about #52. He looked closely and saw #52's eyes started flashing as the mask cracked in half.

"Everyone, we have another deadly fight!"

Everyone turned and saw that #52 was changing form. His mask ripped into two pieces. His X shaped mouth became a large normal looking mouth with long fangs. A body was growing from his mask as his arms and legs went into their specific place. He started gaining muscle as he grows twice as tall. His wild hair suddenly became two antennas, and needles began growing on his back.

"W-w-w-w-hat is that!?" shouted Achmed.

Mascasa got into battle position. "Scouter #52, he was the first Scouter to be remade into a stronger form. He is now…"

"NeoScouter!"

NeoScouter screeched at the heroes. Suddenly Scouters appeared all over. "Destroy the fourth-wall breaker."

All the Scouters lunged at the heroes. Three jumped onto TGWTG and Ghirahim and started scratching them. Ten started taking Achmed's bones and threw them at the heroes. Even one Scouter was eating Jelly Jiggler. "Get them off, get them off!"

Peter began punching the Scouters, until NeoScouter rushed in and pinned him to the ground. He roared right in Peter's face. "Woah, what a terrible breath. Need a Tic Tac?"

NeoScouter was about to slash at Peter, but Link blocked it with the Master Sword.

Stewie got close to Stella and shot any Scouters around. "If any of them think they can lay a finger on you, well they have another thing coming!" Stewie shot one, but two more took it place. Stewie shot the two and two more took their place. "I know where this is going."

A Scouter landed on Stewie. He tried hitting it with his ray gun, but it wouldn't let go. Stewie fell to the ground, with Stella venerable.

She saw a hoard of Death Masks coming for her. She suddenly had a flash back of when two Death Masks were charging at her before. She kneeled down. "Jozen help!"

When the Death Masks got close to her, they suddenly stopped. Stella looked and saw the Scouters just standing there, and then Sonic jumped on each one. "You're O.K. kid?" He helped Stella up. "What happened?"

NeoScouter threw Peter toward them. Sonic took Stella away in time. Peter got up to see Link using the Master Sword to fight off NeoScouter's claws. "_Master, this is a second form of Scouters. NeoScouters are much quicker and stronger than ever. You have defeated 0 of these. You're experience with them is very low_."

"Maybe that's because he's the only one you blue poltergeist!" shouted Mascasa as he shield himself from the Scouters with his wings.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggelr took them out and told Mascasa to carry them into the air. When he left the ground, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler began shooting thorns and jelly at them. The thorns defeated the Scouters while the Jelly was holding them in place. Ghirahim and Peter took this time and defeated them without a problem.

"Peter, despite your look, you fight like a champion." Ghirahim complemented Peter. "Don't get any ideas, I'm straight!"

NeoScouter manage to take Link's sword out from his hands. Link had no choice but to stay away from him. "Peter, where are you, you fat greedy wall destroyer!"

He saw Peter with Ghirahim. He charged right at him, but Ghirahim grabbed the sword with his hand. "Hold on Ghirahim, don't tell him that swinging the sword in the same direction will hurt you!" Both Ghirahim and NeoScouter were getting annoyed with Peter.

Ghirahim took the sword off NeoScouter's hands. "Why am I disgracing myself to help … HIM!?" Ghirahim threw the Master Sword back to Link. He swung the sword around him to defeat more Scouters.

The Scouters were all destroyed thank to the combined teamwork of Mascasa, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. Only NeoScouter remained. "Peter, you are unfit to be a chosen one!" He kicked Peter right into a wall. "Remember when you had people pay money to see the Cross-Over Crystal? That greed of yours, I remember one other man that lead himself be ruled by it."

He was going to bite down on Peter, but everyone gained up on him. But when they charged, NeoScouter simply jumped into the air and everyone banged their head.

NeoScouter was breathing heavily. "You will not last from this." He started charging a beam from his mouth, but someone threw a rock at his head. He missed the heroes and became furious. He turned and found that Stella threw the rock. She spoke something in her own tongue and the NeoScouter's eyes widened.

Mascasa stood up and was shocked. "A child of her age shouldn't even know those words!" Seeing the look in Mascasa's eyes, they can tell that Stella said something awful to #52. Stella herself even couldn't believe it. She saw the look in the Death Masks eyes as he slowly walked toward her.

He was about to strike her with rage, but he stopped. He began breathing more heavily, and lay down. Stella looked into his eyes, which look peaceful. "Stella ….. Maskus forced me to fight ….. don't let …. Your …. Hate ….. Maskus will….. use….."

He became unconscious from exhaustion.

Stella's mind was going crazy. #52 sounded the most human out of anyone she ever met. She even began thinking about her own hatred. "Are the Death Masks ….."

Then a disembody voice was heard. "Congratulations heroes. You have proven yourself worthy, yet again."

"Maskus!" everyone spoke. Stella forgot her thoughts and focused on Maskus. "Maskus, where are you!?"

Maskus did not answer Stella. "Everyone is doing so well, but I must say Peter is being a poor example. My guests will be very disappointed with you."

Peter started getting angry with Maskus's taunts. "Where in this temple are they, son of Miles and Stella?"

"… I'm not their kid."

"Well he's out of my list." Peter took out the list again. "Are you David Hasselhoff?"

"No."

"Are you Kimmy Gibbler?"

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"No; wait what!?"

"Are you Michal Bay?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Are you going to pick up milk?"

"This is getting stupid!"

"Is your person wearing a hat?"

"Can someone stop this idiot!?"

Mecha and Silver Sonic began beating Peter up.

"Now that's done, you were asking before where in this pyramid are they." Maskus started laughing softly, but grew into a loud psychotic laughter. "As hard as you look here, you will not find them!"

Mascasa narrowed his eyes while hearing Maskus.

"Peter; Sonic and Link had proven themselves. It is now time you do the same! Find the pyramid's prophecy room and there you will be rewarded!"

Peter raised one eyebrow. "Treasure?"

Maskus laughed. "Why yes, you can say that!" Peter started to get excited. "Oh boy, now to catch up on lost profit!"

Link began complaining to Peter. He even warned him not to be like La Sombra. "La Sombra, I'm nothing like that pirate. He never even said Argh, now come on!"

Link clenched his fists while muttering La Sombra's name.

Mascasa took a notice of Link's attitude. He look up and asked Maskus, "Maskus, what do you want from all this?"

"I desire power, power rule all worlds. Controlling Ghidorah will grant me unlimited power. No one in existence shall overthrow me, the Master of Everything!"

Everyone gasped by Maskus's words. "So that's your plan, having a pet dragon that will just eat anyone that opposes you!" said Stewie. Stella yelled to Maskus, "How will you control such an awful demon?"

Sonic pointed in the air and said, "Controlling a God of Destruction. Who do you think you are, Eggman."

Peter came back in. "Are you?"

"No, you will find out soon. You may even have figured me out by now." Link's eyes widened. "You may continue your quest. Find your friends, and me."

His voice disappeared.

The other worlders and villains looked at Link. "La Sombra, who's he?" asked Jelly Jiggler. Link told everyone that he was just a pirate, and followed Peter.

"Does he know something?" asked TGWTG. Mascasa looked at Link and thought. "La Sombra …."

Later on, they traveled through almost all through the Pyramid. They fought more Death Masks, rest in the villains rooms (Wario's room did the exact opposite of resting). "Hey, I like garlic a lot!" He then farted.

"Ugh, Wario! Those are the reasons ….. why do you have a poster of Peach?"

After they left Wario's room for health reasons, they found some stairs. "_These steps will lead us to the prophecy room_." stated Silver Sonic.

Peter looked up at the dark stair case. He picked up a stone and threw it up. Just then lasers began shooting at the lasers. "You go first Mascasa."

Mascasa whacked Peter behind his head. "You think you can get rid me that easily? But I have to admit that I am capable of destroying them. I'll go up ahead and do away with them."

Mascasa climbed up the stairs and shot the lasers with his ice powers and green energy spheres.

Wario looked at Mascasa destroying every weapon. "Woah, Mario will be running for his money if he had to fight someone like him other than Bowser." Be began laughing, but stopped and thought about Bowser. "Mario has got to find another bad guy."

As they wait for Mascasa, Stewie saw Stella just sitting by herself. Stewie thought it was good to check up on her. He first asked if she was o.k. She turned to Stewie. "I'm fine, once they're gone."

Stewie remembered how Stella was like toward the Death Masks. "Stella, what happened to Jozen wasn't all their faults. Maskus was the one .."

Stella immediately stood up and raised her voice at Stewie. "Don't you dare make them sound pure!" Everyone heard. Stewie was starting to get scared by Stella's anger. "But Stella …."

She raised her voice. "Once that other damn Death Mask finished, we will be leaving."

Peter stupidity talked back to Stella. "Hey, he's a good guy now. Be nice to him. So what if he showed Jozen as a kid his dead mother's body in his mind."

Stewie began grinding his teeth as he turned his head toward his father.

"He … did what!" She marched toward Peter and grabbed his shirt. "He showed Jozen his dead mother, and you just allowed him to join us!?"

Stella's eyes were soulless with hatred as she stares as Peter. Link and Sonic pulled her back. "Stella, we all know what he had done, but he was just trying to get us stronger for King Ghirorah." Sonic couldn't get a hold of Stella as she yells and struggle to get free.

Everyone was watching Stella releasing her anger. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler hid behind Achmed while he shakes his bones. Mecha and Silver Sonic remained silent.

Stella finally calmed down. She sat down and took slow breaths.

They gave her a minute to calm down. She looked at the heroes. "I'm sorry." After apologizing, she stood up and walked to Peter. "I know that Mascasa had the only attack that can destroy King Ghidorah, but I will not forget that he's an evil Death Mask, and he's…..."

"I'm what?" Mascasa suddenly came back. "There are no more obstacles. We must hurry!"

They all began walking up the stairs, but some of the people were having thoughts about Mascasa.

"It is strange that Mascasa's suddenly became an ally." Sonic thought. "He's a psycho demon." Peter thought. Link even began thinking about Mascasa.

The heroes thoughts did not go unread my Mascasa. He turned his head slightly at the heroes.

They finally reached the prophecy room. They saw all the complete pictures of each of their adventure. They first looked at the very first picture, the glowing orbs.

"So this is the complete prophecy." said Mascasa. "Oh the destructive force Maskus had caused, and will…..."

Mascasa began reading the prophecy to everyone.

"This one is supposed to tell when the crystals have been activated"

"This one tells about you Peter." Peter began posing. "It tells about you're outcomes like your stupidity, fatness, and that greed."

Peter gasped, "But I'm a good guy!"

Mascasa moved on to the next pictures. "This tells about your home world Peter." He read it farther. "Is it true that your son tried to kill you with a robot?"

"What?" Stewie took complete notice. "Robo Stewie, there's a picture of him right here." He started skimming. "And look, it even shows Peter's side show!"

Mascasa started reading the section. "You force people to pay money to see the crystal. Did you have any idea that the stone will cause something?!"

Peter shook his head. "It was glowing and people like glowing things."

Mascasa whacked Peter again. "Ow, what was that for?" Mascasa looked closely at Peter. "You should beware of your greed. Greed will lead to no good."

Link paid close attention about Mascasa's warning. He uttered La Sombra's name again. Sonic heard Link and asked him, "Sounds like you still hold a grudge against him. He's out of the city. I don't think he's dumb enough to come back with the Death Masks around."

Link looked at Sonic and asked what if he never really left. "What do you mean? They say he ran out of the city." He saw the look in Link's eyes. "What are you getting at Link?" Sonic asked while being concerned.

Sonic heard Mascasa mentioning the race. "This one tells that two chosen ones will compete in a competition for The Fastest Thing Alive."

Sonic ran up to Mascasa. "How much detail does it have?" Mascasa continued reading. "It only tells about you winning the race. But there is an odd city that was destroyed."

"Eggman Land." Sonic muttered.

Mascasa moved onto Link's world. "It tells about a struggle between Link and someone else." Link asked what more it said, just like Sonic. "This one appears to not have many details; only the separating of three powerful treasures and the hunt for them."

"Is that King mentioned?" asked Ghirahim. "The one that fights with food?"

Mascasa looked through while being confused. "Nothing here?"

Everyone thought about how odd everything was with the prophecy. If the complete prophecy does not tell everything, than how can it help Maskus completely? Mascasa did say that the future has not already been determined, so was Maskus just hoping for a perfect outcome?

"This is getting way too confusing." said Sonic while feeling his head.

Despite how much the heroes will mention it, they had to ask about Jozen. Mascasa knew that the story will be harsh for them and wouldn't really care that much, but they are the chosen ones.

Mascasa sounded confuse by Jozen's description in the prophecy. "The fourth of the chosen ones is the most important. The fourth holds the strength to release the heroes' true power."

He continued reading. "The fourth chosen one will struggle to stay alongside the heroes, but if the fourth chosen travels off, only a good within can help restore balance."

Mascasa finished Jozen's part. "That is all about him. It doesn't even describe him in any detail. Only what his goal was."

Everyone started pondering about Maskus's knowledge. "Well what does it mean about that good within?" asked Sonic. Mascasa shook his head. "That is all it says. We can only just wait." He slowly look over to Stella, "Or what the Green Eyes did, assume."

He continued reading. He told them about the betrayal of the villains, and even Jozen's death. "From the betrayal of one, there shall be none." He read out. "But the fate can be evaded, if the true path is engaged."

The heroes told everyone how Maskus had Jozen joined him and warning him about this part. "Maskus didn't sound like he wanted Jozen to die, but the way he killed him….."

They all began remembering Jozen. They thought about the true path that was never engaged. "We thought that Jozen rising up to Maskus will be it, but I guess you're right Mascasa, time is never set." said Peter as he sloped to the ground. "What else does it say?"

Mascasa began reading about La Sombra, the Death Masks awakening, and even Mascasa's. They knew it quite well. As Mascasa read, he saw something very important. "The wrong evil is fought here, but the true evil is still live."

Peter raised an ear to that part. "Did that mean the real guy was there during our battle?" Peter asked Mascasa. Mascasa thought about it. "It appears so. That is probably how the true evil managed to obtain some of his information."

Link was thinking about one particular person that was there, someone that will do anything for his own gain.

Mascasa began looking farther. "There's a picture here that looks eerily familiar." Everyone gathered around. "Looks like some people watching T.V." stated Peter.

It then suddenly hit them. "This is the present part!" said Stewie.

Mascasa was surprised by this. "Then that means …." Everyone began looking around. "He knew we would be here!" said Jelly Jiggler. He hid behind Ghirahim. "Please make him go away mommy!" Ghirahim picked Jelly up and gently threw him at a wall.

The Demon Lord turned to Mascasa and said, "Mascasa, now we can see what lies ahead of us."

Mascasa continued reading. "I see, it now says that we need to travel into Ghidorah's own world!"

"I saw that one coming." said TGWTG.

Mascasa moved his finger to the next part. "The chosen heroes and their companions will travel to the King of Terror's world and ….."

Everyone just stared. "Maskus you bloody snake!" They all saw the next prophecy missing.

"He took the final piece with him." said Peter. "Now what will we do?"

Stella looked around and began talking to Stewie with the group. "Stewie, you have been here before. Did we travel through the whole pyramid?" Stewie, and even the villains started to remember back. "_We have_." said Mecha Sonic.

"But then where are my people?" she asked.

Ghirahim came up with something. "Mascasa, did you just saw that we need to travel to Ghidorah's home world?" Mascasa nodded yes. Ghirahim anger started building. "Isn't it obvious? Everyone is already there! We had walked right into another trap!"

Everyone jumped and got into their battle position. "But what's going to happen next?" asked Don Patch as he hugs Ghirahim. "Get off!"

They eyed every corner, but then something was shining in the middle of the room. It was a pile of gold.

They all looked at each other and thought the same thing. "Once someone touches that gold, some trap door will open. Sometimes Maskus is just too predictable." said Sonic.

They all laughed at Maskus's stupidity, but soon have to face Peter's stupidity. "The treasure, I'm loaded!" Peter touched one of the gold.

"Peter you FATE IDIOT!"

Just then a trap door opened, everyone fell deep down. Luckily Mascasa was able to glide down and caught everyone except for Peter. He allowed him to hit the ground for a punishment.

When he landed with everyone, Sonic asked Stewie if Peter was always this greedy. "No, this is just today's moral. Better be creative with this and not a Lord of the Rings rip-off."

They looked around and saw darkness. The only light was coming from the ceiling. "Good God, who knows what will be hiding in here. Well at least the door up there is still open."

Then the trap door closed, leaving everyone in darkness. "PETER!"

Sonic asked Stewie again if Peter was this annoying. "Actually not really, I think he's just being a douche for the Hell of it."

They tried finding each other and sticking together. The only light source was coming from Mecha and Silver Sonic's eyes. "_Everyone, come toward us_!" Everyone got together with the robots. They checked to see if everyone was here.

"Looks like we're are all together." said Achmed. "Now someone hold me, I'm afraid of the dark."

Mascasa warned everyone to keep it quiet. "I sense another Death Mask. It will be best if we all keep…."

Peter then farted.

"Quiet….."

Torches suddenly lit up the room. It was huge circular room with the only exit being up.

Then something walked toward them making loud thumps. It was an Apatosaurus like Death Mask with an armored body with horns next to its neck that is made of a glowing green crystal.

"What the, is that another Death Mask Master?!" asked Stewie.

Mascasa spread his wings and answered, "No, that is a solder Death Mask like the ones we had faced. It is called a Behe-Moth!

The Behe-Moth roared at the heroes. It jumped right at them and harmed Achmed and TGWTG. "The bitch is going down!" TGWTG took out a gun and began shooting the body, but the Behe-Moth did not feel anything.

The Behe-Moth's thorns sent electricity to the neck and the Behe-Moth shot a laser from its mouth and hit Peter and Sonic.

TGWTG ran to Mascasa and said, "Yo Masky, how the Hell do we kill it!?" Mascasa whacked TGWTG for calling him Masky. "Isn't it obvious!? Link already figured it out!"

He pointed to Link, he had climbed up the Hydra's … I mean Behe-Moth's back and started slashing at the neck.

The Behe-Moth began charging up again. Link decided to get away, but he was struck by lighting and fell to the ground. The Behe-Moth was going to stomp on Link, but Mascasa flew in and grabbed its foot. He used his tail and threw Link out. "This Death Mask contains multiple of projectile attacks. We need to fight wisely!"

Mascasa used his strength and pushed the Behe-Moth over. Mecha and Jelly Jiggler started attacking the neck, and again the Behe-Moth shot lighting and lifted itself up.

Sonic ran around it to confuse it while the others attack, but the Behe-Moth lifted its front legs up and stomped on the ground. Sonic tripped and landed on the ground. Ruble began falling from the ceiling. Link saw one heading toward Sonic, so he took the claw shot and grabbed Sonic.

The hedgehog thanked Link and carried him to the Behe-Moth, where they climbed back up and started attacking the neck. The Behe-moth shot more electricity, forcing Link and Sonic to move.

Peter ran up to the Death Mask at a safe enough distance and fire farted at the neck. Mascasa joined in and breathed his icy breath at the high part of the neck. The Behe-Moth roared in pain and fired lasers all around. It jumped into the air again, but once it landed, a huge explosion was let out under its feet. It fell to the ground on its side.

"Heh heh heh, that was my doing!" Achmed then ran up to the Death Mask and strapped a bomb on. He took a remote out, but to his surprise, the Death Mask began rolling. Achmed dodged, but he dropped the remote and it was flattened.

"Son of a bitch!"

He called out to everyone to fire at the bombs. Ghirahim shot needles at the Death Mask to distract it while Mascasa got close enough to use fire, but suddenly the Behe-Moth stood up and fired a laser at Mascasa.

Mascasa was forced right into a wall, close to where Stella was hiding. She ran to the dethroned Death Mask. She turned to the Behe-Moth coming toward her.

She suddenly realized that she was worthless to everyone. "I can't fight, I can't use magic, what can I do?"

Mascasa took notice of Stella's thoughts. In a way, she reminded him of Young Jozen. He slowly got up and shot fire at the Behe-Moth, but the Death Mask fired another laser at Mascasa.

Stella looked up and saw the Behe-Moth closing in as more lighting was pouring down. It again stomped the ground and ruble fell between her with no escape. She started walking backwards and tripped. "Oh Gods of the Green Eyes, please help me vanquish the Death Mask, help me become powerful enough to destroy them!"

She had no other chose but pray.

Mascasa was watching her. He sensed something inside. "Stella, the one that hold the closest resemblance of Jozen's own blood. Can Jozen be the only true fourth chosen one?"

The Behe-Moth came in closer and closer to Stella, but Stella still kept on praying. Mascasa only watch in hope that a miracle could happen. "Come forth now, will she be another hope?"

Stella looked up and saw the Behe-Moth charging up another laser, but then Stewie came in and shot the bomb Matrix-style. The explosion was too much for the Behe-Moth and the Death Mask began falling to pieces as they were inhaled by a portal to their checkpoint.

Everyone cheered for their victory.

Stewie helped Stella up the best he can as everyone helped Mascasa. They all looked around and saw the empty room with no other threat. "So now what?" asked Don Patch.

TGWTG looked around and answered, "Well there's no other doorway except up there. Looks like Mascasa have to carry us up."

Silver Sonic then asked, "_But what about Ghidorah's world? Everyone is Maskus's prisoner there._" They all tried thinking of a solution. "The only think I can think of that can take us to the world is the black Cross-Over Crystal. But that had already sent everyone there." answered Mascasa.

Stella tried thinking of something, but she suddenly sensed some unknown present. It appeared to be calling her to the center of the room. The heroes and Mascasa took notice of this and followed her.

They reach the center and Link asked what's wrong. "I don't know, it sounded like someone was calling me."

Mascasa looked around as he narrows his eyes. "Something's not right." Sonic turned to Peter and shouted, "Don't you dare jinx it!" Peter did not know what he was talking about. "Jinx it, like I will ever do that! Especially if I say a black hole will suck us in."

Black hole appeared. "Uuuugh!"

The hole started sucking in everyone close by. Mascasa grabbed the floor with his claws as everyone tried holding onto them, but Peter slipped and got sucked in.

"Peter!"

The other worlders and villains were watching the event at the other side of the room. "Oh no, a hole is eating them!" shouted Jelly Jiggler.

Stewie looked around and saw nothing that could help them. "We got to figure out something!"

The black hole's strength became stronger as it sucked both Sonic and Link in. Mascasa turned to the hole. "I cannot hold on any longer!" Mascasa suddenly lost his grip and he and Stella was pulled right in

The others watched in horror as the hole closed.

Stewie ran toward the center and looked around. "Where the devil are they?!"

The others joined in. "This has got to be Maskus!" said TGWTG. Mecha pounded the ground. "_Maskus desire to lower his threat, making us less powerful_!"

Achmed then said, "Do you think that maybe Maskus had sent them to Ghidorah's world?"

They all thought about Maskus and the dragon. What threats does the heroes have to face in the strange world. Will they be reunited with their loved ones? What does Mascasa hope about Stella? How much does Maskus truly know and why? And Who is Maskus? Tune in whenever.

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: **I know I'm a week late; that is because of two things. I wanted to make this perfect and I had school work. I'm actually will be busy for a few weeks, so don't except any more chapters soon.

Also; in case you did not notice the chapter's number and Scouter #52; I was going to plan them to fight #52 anyways. This is just a coincidence.

"Coincidence? I think not!" proclaim Peter.

Fun Fact: The behemoth is actually based off of a biblical creature that is said to resemble an Apatosaurus. Wait, don't go away! I'm not going to force feed you the Bible. I'm not a Jehovah witness, I don't even know who Jehovah is.


	53. Ripping-Off Kingdom Hearts Some More

**I'm off from school for the summer! You know what that means. More time on these!**

**I'm still working out on the future chapters. Still want to make sure everything goes perfectly for this. I will most likely finish my Oz parody first before posting another chapter.**

**On a final note, Happy Mother Day! Wait, why are you reading this and not spending time with your Mommy!?**

**Chapter 53**: Ripping-Off Kingdom Hearts Some More

"Stella ….. Stella …. STELLA?"

Stella suddenly awoke. She found herself in a cave. She was in a bed made of different materials. She noticed the chosen ones getting up from the same kind of beds. "Is this Ghidorah's world?" She asked.

Sonic looked around the cave. "Call me crazy, but it looks like this place was once a building." They got a closer look and saw different parts of some buildings on the walls. Some writing was shown, but it was in Japanese.

"So if this is Ghidorah's world, then that mean Maskus and the others are here too." stated Peter.

Link noticed that the others were not with them. Stella took out her necklace to try communication with anyone. "Stewie, can you hear me?" The necklace did not respond. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Must be because the Death Masks have La Corazon. Let's see if Mascasa's here."

They found a staircase going up. One by one, they climbed to the top. They found a large door with Mascasa waiting for them. "You have finally awakened." He greeted with a smile.

They walked to the door and asked if they are in Ghidorah's world. "I have no doubt. I sense many tortured spirits ahead. King Ghidorah once had lived in this world, now barren of any life."

He turned to the door. "This area is the only safe haven I could find. With my low strength, I had carried you four to a lower hazardous cave." He pointed to the door. "Toxins and little oxygen await us through there. Not to mention the Death Masks."

Link asked about if Ghidorah might be here. "I believe so; the Cosmos will be wise enough to seal him back from where it lived. Maskus must have known this for quite some time." Mascasa clenched his claws. "He is a mad man, bringing death to me!"

He raised his arms in the air. "I will grant you four the power to withstand this world."

He casted a spell and an almost invisible sphere incased them. "This will provide you with air, but it will not help you from the threats completely. You must avoid too much toxins and damage." He turned around and pushed the door opened. They walked out and saw the most horrid land they have ever seen. Ruble and poisoned water was everywhere, few buildings stood slanted, pieces of land was floating in the air, the clouds were black and red which covered the whole sky, and no wind was present.

The heroes could not believe this world. Link took a few steps and found small pieces of bones. He picked up a skull of a child. He starred deeply into it, imagining what King Ghidorah will do to any other world.

"This place is like a grave, a grave of King Ghidorah's victims." said Stella. "The world that Ghidorah is sealed with the dead; Ghidorah's Grave."

**World:** Ghidorah's Grave

"Well technically he's probably still alive, why else will Maskus be here?" Mascasa whacked Peter again. "You idiot, this is serous!"

They looked behind them and saw their shelter to be a fallen building. "Surviving people must have built this in hopes that they can hide themselves from this world, they thought wrong."

Mascasa turned and showed everyone the land scape. "This is what Ghidorah had done. His strength and power alone can destroy any world, but with the power of the Cross-Over Crystal, I sense no hope for this; or any other world."

He turned to the heroes. "Maskus desire only power from this demon. If he is able to awaken him, it will take all of our strength to even hold our chance of winning!"

He turned back into the horizon. "Maskus holds this world's Cross-Over Crystal. It was once used by Ghidorah to shatter the walls of the worlds."

Peter walked to Mascasa and asked, "Hey Mascasa, once we defeat Maskus, what will happen to this world?"

Mascasa gave Peter a confused look.

"Well since this is a Death Mask world, will it just disappear?"

"What are you talking about Peter?"

"Well I'm ripping off from Kingdom Hearts." Nobody knew what Peter was talking about. "We've already done this quite enough; a few more wouldn't hurt …. uuh treasure chest!"

Peter ran over to a convenient chest and opened it. Suddenly a huge asteroid landed on them. They were teleported to an enclosed area with a group of Enders waiting for them. So Stella slapped Peter for being stupid.

"Great, one was bad enough, but a little get-together?" Sonic ran around the Enders and attacked two of them. One Ender casted a spell that will attack Sonic in a short amount of time, but Sonic was too quick to get damaged by the attack, but the Enders began swooping everywhere and harming Sonic.

The others joined in to help Sonic. Link slashed at them while Fi gave useless information, Peter punched and roadhouse kicks them, and Mascasa slashed at any reinforcement.

Stella was hiding behind some rocks for cover. She watched them fight while remembering Jozen. She remembered how strong he was with his magic. She began thinking about herself at the Behe-Moth fight.

"La Corazon granted us all power. Even if I have it, will I be able to gather its power?"

Mascasa was reading Stella's mind the best he could while fighting off the Enders. "She thinks she may be powerless, but her brother thought the same way."

They managed to finish off the Enders and returned to the same place they were before. Mascasa whacked Peter. "Peter, why did you do that!?"

"It wasn't my fault, they did it in Kingdom Hearts, which I have knowledge of for some reason."

Mascasa sighed. Sonic then asked Peter what happened next. "Well let's see ….. hey another chest!" Everyone just gave up and gone along with Peter. He opened the chest and another asteroid took them to some Beginners with two Enders.

Link deflected the Beginners attacked and Peter fire fart the Enders. They later returned to the spot of the chest.

Link asked Peter if there was any point to these chests. "I don't think so, hey another chest!"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Well hey, wha …. Forget it." Peter than asked, "Were you gonna say 'What can possibly go wrong'?"

"PETER!"

Peter opened the third and last chest. When they arrived, they saw something coming toward them. "Wait, let me guess." Sonic turned around. "Isss it a Behe-Moth?" Sonic turned back, "Yep."

Another Behe-Moth stood in front of them. Without the others, the heroes will have a difficult time facing this monster.

The Behe-Moth did not have any different abilities like the last on, and since they are outside, no ruble will fall. Sonic took the Behe-Moth attention while the others climbed on and attacked the neck. They jumped off before it summoned lighting.

After a while of attacking and dodging its attacks, the Behe-Moth will not fall. Mascasa was not happy with this. "This Behe-Moth is nothing compared to Ghidorah, you all must channel your power within like how you defeated me!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link didn't know what to do. Peter was the first to try, but the other stopped him because it will just end up being another toilet joke. Mascasa face-palmed himself. "Why must I be surrounded by this form of culture?"

"Why are you out of character?" asked Peter while being rude.

Mascasa gave Peter a glare. "So none of you can summon the power?" They shook their heads no. Link apologized and said that they couldn't have done it without Jozen. Mascasa began pondering. "Yes, it's true. I was hoping you still hold the power." He slowly looked over to Stella. "Maybe you three need only help."

Without warning, Mascasa flew toward Stella and threw her to the Behe-Moth.

The heroes were in shock by Mascasa. They ran toward Stella right before the Behe-Moth was about to smash her. Suddenly; something happened. The heroes realized that they were holding the foot of the Behe-Moth. They looked on their chest and saw the Green Eyes' symbol glowing. Their power had returned without Jozen.

They pushed the Behe-Moth back and became amazed. "How did this happen? Wasn't Jozen supposed to give us this?" Peter looked at Mascasa for answers. "Now's not the time, the Behe-Moth is getting up!"

The heroes took the chance to attack. Their attacks were twice as strong against the Behe-Moth, they'd defeated it without any trouble. It fell into pieces and sucked into a portal.

They cheered for their power, but then remembered what Mascasa did. They marched right to him and began complaining. "What were you thinking Mascasa?!" Sonic grabbed onto his mask and shook it. Mascasa was just smiling.

"But Sonic, what about your power? If I did not risk her life, will you regain the same strength you have used against me?"

They stood still in their thoughts. Link asked if the power came from their courage to save Stella. Mascasa shook his head yes. Stella was still mad at Mascasa, but she did believe his words. "Either it's your courage ….. or someone here?" Mascasa thought to himself.

"Well at least you're not being too out of character." said Peter.

They returned to the chest and the heroes found that they had powered down. "Let me guess, our chosen one powers drain the longer we use it?" asked Peter.

"Well it looks like it Peter, typical." answered Sonic.

They waited a bit longer and Link tried to gather the power within, he succeeded and Peter suggest they name it. "How about Green Eye Mode?" Sonic then pointed to his already green eyes. "I already have them, but the same sound cool. How about G.E. Mode for short?"

They saw a path up ahead. Link pointed it out while Fi explained that Ghidorah must be this way. Mascasa looked back and said, "You assume this is the way? We know nothing about his world, we don't even know how long the Death Masks known of this place."

Link took out his Master Sword and located Zelda's present. It proved Mascasa wrong and they all followed Link. While walking, Stella noticed Mascasa was looking at the chest. She ran back to him and asked what he was doing.

"These chests, they were all laid close to each other pointing to the right direction." He looked at Stella. "Run up to the other and warn them to be prepared for anything!"

Stella ran up to warn the heroes. Mascasa looked over at the cave they were resting before. He turned away and walked to the heroes.

On top to the cave; a Scouter was watching them. He took out a Green Eyes Necklace and placed it to its mouth. "The heroes, Mascasa, and Stella are here. Remember what Grand Master Maskus had told us. We will need them all together except for one!"

The heroes traveled on the trail through a small canyon while fighting off Death Masks until they've reach pieces of land floating around each other which is located under a lake of poison water. "We jump on one land and wait for the other to come close to jump on it. Beat cha to it Fi" Sonic said to Fi. Fi looked down with disappointment.

Link looked at the pieces of land. Mascasa notice Link's thoughts and said, "You are wondering about the floating pieces of land? I do not know. They could be a natural thing in this world, or it could be that this world's crystal was not present. We may find out why soon."

As they began jumping onto the floating land, underneath they were being watched by shadowy creatures with glowing green eyes.

As they jumped from land to land while fighting Beginners, Mascasa asked a question about the Cross-Over Crystal. "Do you recall seeing the black crystal before?"

"Nothing I recall." answered Sonic as he spin-dashed through two Beginners. Link slashed through one and answered the same.

They came to a group of small pieces of land they could easily fall off from. Stella looked down and saw the poisonous lake with some bones sticking out. She was too frightened to jump. So Link offered her a lift. She got on his shoulders and he started jumping to each land.

Stella held onto Link tightly while worrying about falling off. Link told her it was O.K., until something swooped down at them. Link almost lost his balance. Peter then pointed out a flying Death Mask. It was some gargoyle type called a Deman.

The Deman screeched and more of them came from underneath the rocks. They all began swooping around the heroes, mostly around Link and Stella. Link jumped from each land as fast as he could. Peter, Sonic, and Mascasa took care of them.

Link then suddenly tripped, luckily for him he landed right on a Deman's head and jumped by to more land. The Deman screeched and flew toward them. Mascasa came in and stabbed the Deman with his tail.

Link was able to reach more land large enough for him to fight. As he set Stella down, three Deman came from behind, Link swing the Master Sword at each one. He then noticed a Deman trying to catch Stella. Link took out his bow and shot the Deman right in the mask.

No Demans were appearing again, so they decide to talk to each other as they continue to jump from land to land.

"So Mascasa, what's with these Cosmos?" asked Peter.

"The Cosmos, they are the guardians of this world. They must keep the balance of nature in hand, which was why they went after King Ghidorah."

Peter jumping onto more land and found more bones. "Well should they have already done something to this place by now? This place is as dead as Circuit City.

Mascasa had also notice this. "I cannot say. I have not witness King Ghidorah completely destroying a world, even without the power of the Black Cross-Over Crystal." He gazed into the land and found a structure. "We'll rest there for now. Come."

The remaining floating lands lead back to the ground. They found a Japanese Castle called the Pagoda sitting in a pool of poison water. There were two bridges splitting the lake in half. They crossed the first and reach the castle. Later they will cross the second one.

Mascasa pushed the door opened and they've found more human bones. Link started a fire and Peter took out some food he had. Sonic first searched through the food. "Let's see here; you've packed Doritios, a stale waffle, and a banana peel. Well I guess it's the Doritos."

Peter picked the bag up and held it forward. "Doritios, there good for post-apocalyptic adventures!"

"What are you doing?" asked Stella. "It's called advertisement. We need to make money out of this adventure."

Link shook his head with anger and walked to the other side of the room. "What's with Link?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, he was acting like that since we were at the pyramid." answered Sonic while taking a Doritio.

As he sits; he noticed a staircase leading up. After finishing the Doritios, they've decided to check the place out. The first room they came in was a library. Link examined the books and found that they were in a different language. Stella found Link a translator book.

He quickly examined the books with ease. The book says. 'It has been an entire week since the invasion had been stopped by the world's monsters. But now something is going on with this world. It appears that the land is slightly moving.'

"Invasion?" Stella asked. Everyone gathered around while Link read more. 'A month had passed, something is happening around where the aliens were defeated. The Aliens, they had taken control of the world's monsters and began destroying everything. Luckily a team of people have destroyed the signal controlling the monsters, but there was one mons…'.'.I/.' There was nothing left of the book.

Fi appeared, "_The strange marking at the end does not appear to be anything like the others. There is an 80% chance that something had happened during the writing._"

They all began pondering. "Aliens, what does the book mean?" she asked. Peter answered by saying that they are space people living on different planets. "Are they grey and small?" asked Mascasa. Peter answered yes. "I knew they weren't messengers from the Gods! Why else were they able to fell pain and death, especially when I put pressure on their large black eyes with my long claw and I quietly drink their blood!"

"Geeze Mascasa. You're sounding just like TGWTG." Peter told Mascasa. "Say, did they say 'Take me to your leader?'" asked Peter.

Link examined the rest of the remaining books, but they were only either warned out or not about the Aliens. The last book he found had a strange numbers. 'P S WO : 1 9 5 4.' It read. Even if it was warned a bit, he thought it might be useful and took it with him.

The next floor held more bones, and figure of strange creatures. Stella and Sonic looked around each figure. They all appear to look like dinosaurs and two insects. "Look at this one Sonic." Stella pointed out on figure that appears incomplete. The only thing done was what appeared to be a strange wing, a tail with fur at the end, and a chest with no arms.

"What the heck was going to be this?" he asked himself while looking at it. He paid close attention to the wing. "Did I see this somewhere before?" he thought to himself.

Noticing that everyone was heading to the next floor, Sonic and Stella rushed ahead and forgot about the figure. But Mascasa took a look for himself. He noticed the parts and remembered what this thing was. He followed the heroes, without saying another word.

They walked up a few more floors and found nothing in particular. But then at the final floor, there was a large room with coffins leaning on the walls and there was a computer siting below a large hole in the ceiling. "A computer? Wonder if it still works."

Peter walked to the computer and pressed the power button. The computer turned on weakly. "Dammit, it needs a password." Peter pointed to the space to access the computer.

Link suddenly remembered the book and gave it to Peter. "1 9 5 4? Well it's worth a shot." He typed in the numbers and the computer unlocked. "Wow, what a convenient book here!"

"Quite convenient it is." aid Mascasa in a suspicious tone.

Peter looked through the computer, but nothing was in English. Link told Peter where to go. He pointed to a link that reads, 'End of Everything'. Peter clicked it and a short, but fuzzy video was playing. There was a Japanese talking; luckily there were English subtitles. 'Last month, the Earth monsters had defeated the alien's monster that had once attacked this planet before.'

The video showed an asteroid crash landing. It was said that this monster from space would have destroyed everything. Thanks to a few of the Earth Monster, the space monster was driven off. It did return three more times to this planet, but then the Aliens found the monster and plotted to use it to take over our world.'

"Take over?" They've asked. The Aliens had the same plan as Maskus. Use a monster to conquer.

'The aliens, they were using signals to control the Monsters to attack all over the world. If it weren't for the heroes that stopped the aliens' signal, we would have all become slaves.'

'After the monsters killed the Alien's own monster and the Aliens were vanquished, the monster's body was engulfed under the land. All of Earth was in celebration, but something happened.'

Another video appeared. This was the final battle ground of the alien monster. The monster was no match against the monsters of the Earth. It died in the spot where it was swallowed by the land.'

(Static)

'The land appears to be moving!' The video shows pieces of the land shifting. 'Pieces of the land moves as we speak. Hold on ….. something else is coming!" In the land, something big was moving. It was not clear to the heroes what it was. "No …. It cannot be … King Ghidorah lives!' There was strange laughter like roars, than the video stopped.

Everyone was speechless. "That was it." said Peter. "This video recorded King Ghidorah's awakening!"

It all made sense about Ghidorah. King Ghidorah didn't just travel between worlds, but also planets. The Cross-Over Crystal from this world must have been where Ghidorah was engulfed. "So this must have meant that Ghidorah was still alive after the battle." stated Sonic. "He came across the crystal underground and regained his strength!"

"After retrieving the crystal, he was able to escape the land and destroy this world with its new found powers." said Peter.

Link then explained that with the empowered King Ghidorah being under Maskus's control, he will be unstoppable.

Suddenly something stirred in Link's head. He asked Mascasa how Maskus would be able to control Ghidorah. "That question … I have yet to know."

Everyone was without an answer to Maskus. King Ghidorah was once controlled by the aliens using signals. Will the same work with the new and improved King Ghidorah.

"We may not know if this will work or if Maskus have technology for this, but he does have the final piece of the prophecy. We've rested enough." Mascasa pointed to the exit.

The three chosen heroes passed him. Link was the last hero out. With curiosity; Mascasa read Link's mind. "Why does he speak of _his_ name?" he asked himself.

As the chosen heroes walked downstairs, Peter was talking. "So let me guess this straight. King Ghidorah is from outer space. He was able to make himself into an asteroid and crashed right into Earth. His entire purpose in life is to kill off other life on the planet it had inhabited. In a way, he's like a parasite, a parasite of planets. A _parasite_!"

(Cutaway Gag)

At a court; the studio Toho is suing the video game company Square Enix. The people from Toho spoke first. "Judge, we have created the story of a space monster that crashed into planets just to destroy them. These people had stolen our idea for their video game monster, Lavos, from the game, Chrono Trigger!"

"Executive of Square Enix, what do you have to say to defend yourself?" asked the judge.

"Lavos is an insect like monster that crashed in the planet during the dinosaur age and caused the Ice Age. Than after a Queen used the monster, a dark age had begun. Later it had risen again and destroyed almost all life in the future. Not completely!"

The judge then asked. "Is this Lavos completely evil just like King Ghidorah?"

The people of Square Enix answered yes in a weak tone. "Then I hear by declare that Toho wins the case!" He slammed his hammer and Square Enix had to pay a ton of money. Toho flipped Square Enix off and said, "Good luck with your so called 'Still popular Final Fantasy' games!"

(End Cutaway)

After the heroes had left downstairs, Mascasa noticed Stella gazing out the window. "Is our enemy coming?" he asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about Maskus and Ghidorah. Can Maskus be able to control something that powerful?"

Mascasa sat near Stella. "I do not know about technology, but King Ghidorah is a living creature. All living things have will power to resist. If one thing is clear, Maskus already have a way to control Ghidorah."

Stella thought back about how Maskus was able to get any form of technology. "What if Stewie have something to control Ghidorah?"

Mascasa scratched his chin. "That is possible, but I believe that Maskus has something else."

As they talked, they were being spied on by something hiding near the hole of the ceiling.

"If it's not technology that Maskus will use, then what else?" asked Stella.

Mascasa took a deep breath. "I am not sure, but assuming is a dangerous risk." He lay on the floor. "Which some risks are the only way for another chance."

Stella looked at Mascasa resting. "Mascasa, why do you do evil things?" Mascasa looked at Stella with a smirk. "My way only comes from the happiness inside me. I torture the living for my pleasure. I remember when I discovered that part of me."

_Flashback_

"It was when your ancestors set us out to destroy Atlantis for what they had done."

When the Death Masks arrived, Mascasa flew toward soldiers and stabbed one. "His agony, his blood. I've felt empowered joyful. I sipped his blood, and then devoured him."

Mascasa flew around the city while killing the adults. "They were no match for me. Their suffering filled me with joy. A joy that I had never felt before."

Mascasa flew toward Atlantis's main building. "I had reached the King of Atlantis who has his own child in his arms." Mascasa walked forward the two as a certain Scouter was standing in front of them. "Before a loyal minion of mine offered me the King, I just couldn't hold myself. I grabbed the King and devour his entire body!"

Mascasa looked at the child. "I wanted to end the royal bloodline, but an unknown soldier shot a laser in my eye without me detecting him."

Mascasa ate the rest of the soldiers and notice the child was gone. After raiding the building, Mascasa flew up into the sky and fired muiltple green energy spheres to completely destroy the building.

_End Flashback_

Mascasa sat up. "I know you believe my evil to be the greatest, but my evil may become overpowered by another. Maskus's hunger for power, or by you?"

Stella's eyes lit up. "Me?"

"Yes, your hatred for my kind." Stella glared at Mascasa. "My hate for them is what I have to feel. They were the ones that-"

"Jozen's murderer was Maskus only!" He spread his wings to make Stella feel fear. "Stella, I was there when they've killed Jozen, the other Death Masks felt differently from Maskus."

He lowered his wings. "There is a restriction of my power over mind. I can read and control the minds of others, but I can only barely read the mind of a Death Mask." He got close to Stella. "Maskus was the only one during his death that felt rage in his heart ….. heart. That's it!"

Mascasa stood up all of a sudden. "That must be the way Maskus plans to control the Dragon!"

"What, please tell me!" before Mascasa could explain, the coffins burst opened and out came mummy like Death Masks with long arms and legs called Mums. "The Death Masks." Stella's scream could be heard downstairs. "Stella's still up there, and with Mascasa!" Peter and the others ran back up and found Mascasa defending Stella from the Death Masks.

He slashed and burned the Mums as different types appear, "They're appearing at random. Beware of any sudden attacks!"

Three Mums appeared behind the heroes. Two attacked Peter and Sonic, but Link shield bashed the other in time.

As Stella was hiding behind Mascasa, she was wondering why Mascasa would even protect her. Mascasa was now faced with an Omega Shaman. "My army, what has become of you?" He stabbed the Omega Shaman with his tail. "I am your great and powerful master. You shall serve me alone!" He breathed fire at ten Blue Element Witches.

As Mascasa was fighting, the spy was leaning near the hole. It starred at Stella. Stella began having a feeling that there is someone else. She looked around and only saw the Death Masks attacking. "I don't know why, but I feel like there's something else near, something that's not a Death Mask."

She slowly looked up with great fear. She then witnessed the spy from the hole. The spy quickly jumped into the building and slashed at Mascasa. The old Death Mask Master fell over and saw the spy.

It was a giant praying mantis, bigger than Mascasa.

The heroes stopped fighting and notice the insect. "A bug, but this place is dead!" stated Sonic. "You're right Sonic. There's nothing here it can eat." said Peter.

Stella was the most surprised by the mantis. "This mantis, I know it from somewhere!" She then had a flash back. She was watching Jozen fighting off a giant mantis. "It's the same species my brother fought!"

The mantis looked and Stella. With its legs, it grabbed Stella and flew out. "Stella!" everyone called out. Mascasa spread his wings and said, "The four chosen ones shall not be harmed now!" He flew up to give chase to the insect.

"Did he just said four chosen ones?" asked Peter. "But there are only three of us left." Link looked up and said that maybe Mascasa knows something about Stella. "Well we can't worry about that now, let's go!" The heroes ran out of the Pagoda and saw Mascasa fighting the mantis.

"Don't worry!" Peter called out. "We'll help you!" Link then tapped on Peter's shoulder and pointed to the second bridge. There stood a new species of Death Mask. It is shaped like a toadstool with a plumbed stem. The body was dark purple and the head of the toadstool was black. The eyes on the mask was X shaped. It is called a Death Stool! "Hea hea hea, stool!"

The Death Stools started shooting out poisonous gas around. "This is not good!" said Sonic as the Death Masks blocked their path knowing that the gas was too much for their shields.

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "I'll handle this." He gathered his power and turned to G.E. Mode. He spin-dashed through the Death Stool while Peter and Link followed.

When they got to the other side of the bridge, they saw that Mascasa and the mantis were barely out of site. "Come, we don't have that much time!"

But then ten Beginners appeared to slow them down. Sonic looked back up to the fight in the sky. "We're going to lose them!" They were about to charge at the Death Masks, but then something was happening. Two glowing orbs appeared.

Meanwhile; Mascasa was tackling the mantis. The mantis dodged most of his attacks with great speed and try slashing at Mascasa's mask and wings. "Why is this beast acting intelligent?"

Stella looked at the Mantis with its glowing green eyes. "If this world is dead, then how could …." She then called out to Mascasa. "Mascasa, I think there could still be life somewhere in this world!"

"Life? Then there could be a chance that …" But then something bright attacked the mantis. It started falling while still holding onto Stella. Mascasa then heard two voices. "Mascasa, stop the Kamacuras and save the girl!"

"The Cosmos?!" Mascasa looked down and saw Stella falling to her death. He swooped down and pulled Stella from the weak Kamacuras's legs. He floated down while the bug landed with great force. The Kamacuras was surprisingly still alive. It stood up, looked at Mascasa and Stella, it then flew off somewhere.

Mascasa put Stella down as she watched the Kamacuras fly off over some hills. "That insect, where is it heading?"

The heroes suddenly caught up with them. "Are you alright Stella?" asked Sonic. She shook her head yes. She slowly looked at Mascasa. "Thanks to him."

Mascasa was not pleased with the situation. "I only did this to help stop Ghidorah."

"Well at least your character isn't completely ruined now." said Peter.

Mascasa then asked the heroes if they had seen a light during their fight. "We sure did." said Sonic. Link explained that two glowing orbs appeared and defeated the Death Masks, and then it flew over to his fight and attacked the bug.

"A Kamacuras." said Mascasa. He looked over to where the Kamacuras flew to. He then noticed Stella staring at that direction too. "There something over there." She thought.

She started following the Kamacuras. "Link, does the sword sense Zelda over there?" Link pointed the Master Sword and it did pick up Zelda over there. "Then come on, we need to go there."

As they started walking, Mascasa was thinking to himself. "I believe I could be right about her and the prophecy. Maskus will soon be destroyed by what he thought was dead."

As the heroes moved one, the two lights were watching them. "Four chosen ones, you are our only hope from the _Seed of Evil_."

Meanwhile; the heroes were climbing up the hill. Stella was ahead of them. "I just know something is close by. Come on, we have to kill Maskus!"

The heroes began to wonder about Stella. She was traumatized by her brother's death. Will she go too far?

They finally climbed the top of the hill and notice Stella standing there. Peter ran up and asked, "Hey Stella, why …." Peter stopped and saw what she was looking at.

One by one, they all came up and saw something they could have never guessed. There were three large pieces of land floating over an extremely large dark pit. The land themselves were covered by clear blue orbs that were producing light. Two of the lands held water around and underneath it like island. They could see plants, and the other land that was lower there was a city.

"There still life here?" pointed out Sonic.

Everyone was amazed by all this. They slowly climbed down the hill to a clear area to get a better look. Peter took out a pair of binoculars and looked closely. "I can see a small town there, doesn't look like they have electricity to charge my cell phone."

Stella watched with joy. "This world is still breathing. But where is Maskus?"

Mascasa turned to the heroes and said something that gave them a shock. "We were being led here."

Everyone gasped. Mascasa turned and said, "Maskus planned this from the beginning. The chests, the Death Masks, the building, and even the Kamacuras." He looked over to Link. Even without your locating magic for Zelda, we would have just ended up here."

"Wait, so you're saying that Maskus wanted us to find this place?" asked Peter. Mascasa nodded.

"I think you're right." said Stella. She looked back at the direction. "I don't know why, but I could sense something from over there. I sense life, and fear." The heroes were surprised by Stella. "Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, but my senses seemed like they were calling me there. I believe that King Ghidorah could even be near here too."

The heroes thought about it. Maskus is the type of character that will want them to witness Ghidorah. Mascasa looked at the direction and said. "Maskus, we may have been following his path, but that will not mean that he will win."

Everyone agreed.

Peter took another good look around. "Let's see here. There are three large floating islands and there's a big black hole at the bottom. We are standing in a circular field and there's no way to the islands."

"Circular field?" everyone asked Peter.

Link and Sonic looked around and notice that the circular field appeared to be man-made. "Here it comes." said Sonic.

Suddenly Stella sensed something. "There's something alive coming toward us!" She looked around and sensed it was coming from within the pit itself.

Peter had a scared look. "I think I know." They all asked Peter what's coming. "I'll tell you. But first, spoilers of Kingdom Hearts! In the final level; the Disney version of the Devil, Chernabog, came out of nowhere and fought Donald, Goofy, and some kid that's not Mickey."

Peter then heard something. "Oh crap, it's 'Night on Bald Mountain'!"

Then they heard something climbing from the black pit. "Here it comes!" Everyone braced themselves for their next enemy. What sort of evil could stand in their way? What horrors will it bring to them? What…

.

.

It's the f**king certain yellow sponge. Or should I just say SpongeBob now.

"Spongebob Squarepants? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Peter. Spongebob gave his traditional laugh. "Bahaha, I came here to invite you to the football game Maskus is throwing."

"Maskus?" they asked.

"Yeah, bahahaha! Come on, we're going to see his mascot!"

"You mean King Ghidorah." They all asked. "Yeah, it's gonna be fuuuuuuun!"

Being confused by Spongebob lack of what's going on, Mascasa asked Peter about Spongebob. "Oh he is just the most hilarious cartoon out there! But I still haven't watched any of the episodes after the movie."

Spongebob started laughing while getting on everyone's nerves. "Come on. We're going to play football!" he took out a doll. "I got a dolly." He said with a very childish voice.

Peter became confused. "Isn't Spongebob supposed to be more mature? I know he's supposed to be a kid at heart, but this is too much."

Sonic then passed Spongebob. "I don't know about you, but we don't have time for this."

Spongebob then ran up to Sonic. "Can I come?" Sonic answered. "Sorry, it's too dangerous. Just stay here." He continued to walk away, but Spongebob caught up again. "Can I pleaaasssssse?"

Sonic refused again. "Maybe he just can't hear me?" Sonic heard Spongebob and said. "What are you talking about? I said NO!"

Spongebob sighed. He walked to Stella and asked, "Can I come with you guys?" Peter was a little surprised. "Wait, since Sonic said no, you just asked someone else in this group? I don't recall him being this way."

Link then said that he's not such a good role model for children. Spongebob looked at Link and blushed. "Hi handsome guy." Link felt disgusted and stood back. "Wait, is he officially gay now? That's supposed to stay as hidden as possible. Kids aren't even supposed to know this stuff yet."

Spongebob stepped closer to Link, making him fell sicker as the sponge makes a disgusting rape-like face. "Can I comb your hair mister handsome?" Link answered no, but Spongebob refused to take a no. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can someone bring Zelda back to kick Spongebob's ass out of here so she and Link can be google-eyeing each other?"

(Cutaway Gag)

Where ever Zelda is, she was having a horrible feeling other than King Ghidorah and Maskus." Groose notice this and asked what's wrong. "I don't know, but for some reason I'm feeling disturbed, disgusted, over protective, and for some reason hateful!"

(End Cutaway)

Mascasa suddenly grabbed Spongebob and asked what his purpose is. "Ahhhhhh, scary tricker treater!" Spongebob began crying, for fifteen minutes. "O.K., he is not that big of a wimp! What the hell is happening?!"

Spongebob suddenly stopped. He then yelled out in fear. "It's the new writ…." He started flipping out and turned back into his annoyance self. "Bahahahah, can I come?"

Mascasa began shaking him violently. "Tell me why Maskus had sent you hear! NOW!" Spongebob had enough and told them. "Maskus said something about a distraction so someone can give the girl a ride to one of the islands."

"What!?"

They all turned and saw that Death Masks were sneaking behind Stella. She quickly turned and screamed. Spongebob then leaped into action. "Don't worry, I'LLLLLL SSSSAAAAVVVVVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled too loudly. He took out a device and the Death Masks were defeated.

Everyone was surprised by Spongebob. "How'd you do that?" asked Sonic. Spongebob showed them the device. "My friend Sandy invented this so bad things go away."

"Wait, now there's lazy writing!?" Peter had enough of this and started beating the crap out of Spongebob. "Ow, ow, wha ha ha ha!" the sponge cried as Peter punched his eyes and part of his mouth.

Mascasa cheered Peter on while the others were having a conflict whether to join the cheering or stop the beating. "Yes Peter, beat him to the pit of fire. Maul his eyes out! Devour his flesh! Make his soul harmed for his punishment. Destroy his home and his family!"

"No one will want to be with him and have kids."

After Spongebob limped away crying. Peter looked up at the islands. So Maskus and the other are on one of them islands. I would ask which one, but there's another more important question."

He turned to Stella and asked, "Why are the Death Masks after her?" Everyone looked at Stella. "I don't know. I'm no help to any of you."

Mascasa became mad and looked at the islands. "He knows." He said out loud. Everyone turned to him and asked what. Mascasa was about to answer, but he noticed something glowing.

They all looked and saw the same glowing orbs that helped them out. They heard two voices talking at the same time. "Chosen ones, come to the last civilization in this world." They disappeared before Mascasa could ask them anything.

Then a light portal appeared before them.

They all looked at each other. "Were they the Cosmos?" asked Peter. Mascasa answered yes. "I recognize those voices anywhere. They could help us with our struggle against Maskus."

"Yeah, we have got to get you to eat a puppy." said Peter.

Peter was about to enter the portal, but his phone rang. "Hello …. Yeah we did some Kingdom Hearts stuff and …. You're not from Disney or Square Enix? ….. Nukid? …. You want to sue us for using Kingdom Heats mixed with Family Guy? … Now you want to sue us for mentioning your name?"

One by one, they all entered the light portal and it disappeared.

Somewhere at an area with stone flooring; the beaten Spongebob crawled his way to Maskus. "Hey coach, I did what you wanted me to do, ask them if that wanted to come, but they didn't." Maskus became enraged. "For the last time, I'd never told you that!"

He kicked Spongebob away and began thinking to himself. "The chosen heroes have reached the Cosmos and my special _tool_ is ready. King Ghidorah will soon rise." He walked around. "Stella ….. the one that share the closest blood. Mascasa knows …. She must be here before the heroes enter my final test."

**End of Chapter**


	54. The Cross-Over Crystals' Origin

**Chapter 54:** The Cross-Over Crystals' Origin

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

In the Pyramid of Maskus; everyone that was left behind were waiting around while Stewie was trying to call someone on the Green Eye Necklace. "Hello? Stella ….. Sonic …. Fat man….Not so original villain…... Handsome sword guy?"

Achmed walked to Stewie. "Hey kid, it's not working." TGWTG then said, "The Green Eyes' battery is with Maskus now. We have no power, f**ktard."

Stewie started getting angry. "Maskus … who the deuce are you?!"

He started throwing a tantrum, but Don Patch slapped him. "Put yourself together maggot!" He was suddenly dressed as a general. "I don't have time for games!" Stewie took a baseball bat and swung at Don Patch.

Stewie walked to the center of the room and looked up at their only exit. "We need to find a way back up there." He turned to Ghirahim. "Can you teleport people with you?" The Demon shook his head yes. "I will love too, now who will go first?"

The way that Ghirahim said it made the other shake in fear. "I'll go." TGWTG volunteered, but remembering from the Great Battle, Ghirahim decide to go alone and find a way to get them out.

He teleported to the Prophecy room and looked around. "There's just has to be some way the Death Masks get in and out, especially the large ones." He examined the room to find any clues. He even gave the prophecy a look.

He began wondering about Maskus. "Maskus, Mascasa warned us that you have the same powers as him. Maskus, how can you obtain that power? Were you there when Mascasa lost the battle?"

Ghirahim was interrupted by his thought as he heard someone coming. He drew out his sword and turned to the entrance. "What enemy are you?" He called.

Down in the big room, everyone was hearing commotion upstairs. Jelly Jiggler began shaking in fear. "Something terrible must be happening!" Don Patch then said to Silver Sonic. "Without the clown, our share of the pay will increase." He started creepily smiling at Silver Sonic. "I say we team up to get rid of the rest." He moved his face closer. "And I know the perfect victim, you!"

Don Patch whacked a mallet on Silver Sonic. But the mallet was too weak for Silver S.'s body and it shattered. Silver S. starred at Don Patch with its red eyes. He began spin-dashing at Don Patch repeatedly.

"Will you guys just shut up and listen!" shouted Stewie before TGWTG could join in.

They looked up and noticed a floating platform coming from the ceiling. "Hey, the possible gay sex offender's back." said Achmed. Stewie got a closer look. "He's with some people."

When they reached the bottom, they saw Ghirahim with two guests. "Oh great, it's Stick and Rock."

Stick and Rock jumped off the platform. "Howdy!" greeted Rock. Stick began scolding at Rock. "We're not cowboys!" Rock shouted back. "Cowboys don't own that word!" The two began bickering between each other.

Ghirahim stabbed his sword between them. Stick and Rock slowly looked up at the angered Demon Lord and began sweating.

"These two showed me the way to work the platform. We can get out of here, even without my help." He said while being annoyed.

TGWTG looked around and said, "Well now it's time for-" But Stick and Rock rudely interrupted. "Hey, weren't you with Mascasa and he said something about Maskus still being alive?"

TGWTG glared at them and answered, "Yes he did. Where the f**k were you guys?"

So Stick and Rock explained that they were trying to find #52 to tattle on each other for hours.

"And you guys were not at the ceremony this evening?" asked Achmed. They nodded their head yes. "Son of a Bitches. You guys are idiots." Stick and Rock had their feelings hurt.

"Hold on there, my boney friend. They may know something about Maskus." Stewie walked up to the Death Masks and asked them who Maskus is really.

The two Death Masks scratched their heads. Rock pounded his palm. "I think he's a Death Mask!"

"Well I was wrong." said Stewie as he slopped to Wario. Wario then said to Stick and Rock that Maskus told them that he was no real Death Mask and has the same powers as Mascasa. "There a no way Maskus could be a true Death Mask like you guys. Tell us the first time you saw him."

Stick and Rock thought back. "I recall something ….. it was after we all watched the heroes defeat Mascasa."

This took everyone by surprise. "But I thought you guys didn't see the fight." stated Don Patch. Ghirahim then reminded him that they only assumed that because they believed that the Death Masks' true goal was awakening Mascasa.

"That's right, I could remember it perfectly. After Mascasa was gone, we all decide that Maskus should take Mascasa's place."

Jelly Jiggler began pondering. "Was that the first time you guys heard the name Maskus?"

They both answered yes. "Yeah, we never heard of him. Then he just showed up in our lives."

A moment of silent filled the air. "Anything else?" asked Wario. Stick and Rock looked at each other. "Yeah, it seemed so nice having Maskus around, it was like he was always there ….. strangely."

Stick then jumped into the air. "And there was something else after Mascasa's fight!" He then landed head-first onto Rock's head. "Let me guess, they forget?" asked Stewie.

"Bingo!" Stick and Rock answered. Ghirahim then grabbed them and started shaking them viciously. "You idiotic bumbling masks! If you dare not anger me anymore, tell me that was all a joke!"

Stick and Rock shivered. "Alright, the landing on our heads thing was a joke." Ghirahim moved his angered face closer as Stick and Rock sweat more. "But tell me this; did you two have forgotten how you met Maskus all this time?"

Stick and Rock couldn't hide it any longer. "We forgot everything! What happened next, meeting Maskus, everything! Please don't hurt us!" Ghirahim was about to kill them, but then thought about Maskus. "He's our true enemy."

Ghirahim turned away from the Death Masks. "These beings are useless to use." Stick and Rock heard Ghirahim and began questioning between each other.

Ghirahim began calming down as Stewie started thinking. "Let's see what we know. Maskus real goal is to release King Ghidorah. He is also no real Death Mask, but he was harmed by the Death Mask Destroyer and has all the powers of Mascasa. I don't see how any human can live that long from Mascasa's sealing and his awakening. He must have been there during the fight in the past."

Achmed gasped. "But beside Mascasa, there was only the chosen heroes."

"And the doctors!" added TGWTG. "I bet they are behind everything. Every natural disaster, war, and economic crashes. They are the reason for all our problems. Now that you have something to blame for your problems, give me money and power!"

"This is no time to reenact Hitler's public speeches only without the meth; we have to think about Miles and Stella."

So they started walking around the pyramid trying to find clues about Miles and Stella. What they know is that they've disappeared in this underground world for nearly nine years. They were at the Mascasa battle through the end and later on. They then somehow became Selim and Taslle and later were made Maskus's friends, in reality they were being used by him.

As they wonder what Maskus has for Miles and Stella, Stick and Rock was having their own discussion. "I don't like this one bit Rock." said Stick. "Yeah, me neither. Sort of reminds me of the time when those two warriors that stopped Mascasa was sneaking toward him while we were playing our made-up game. Maskus will not like them snooping around." Stick had a confused look. "But isn't he supposedly controlling us without even knowing?" Rock then scratched his head. "Maybe, but the last time I've check he's our master. We must follow his orders!"

So Stick and Rock plot an evil scheme behind their backs. Everyone decided to look around the pyramid to look for anything about Maskus.

"This may lead to no answer, but does anyone know if Maskus has some sort of secret room. Like where I keep all my stuff?" asked Stewie.

Mecha and Silver Sonic looked at each other. "_I think I recall Maskus walking toward a part of a room and suddenly vanished before I got a good look_." answered Silver Sonic.

"Then there must be a hidden doorway. Take us where it is." Silver Sonic lead everyone where he saw Maskus disappearing; but when they got there, there were Death Masks. They did not appear hostile. They were just like Death Stools, but with a red, friendly-looking, mask and a white stem.

Stick and Rock told them what they are. "Those guys are called Life Stools! They don't fight at all. They're friendly to anyone." explained Stick. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler became overjoyed. "Yay, let's beat them up!" Achmed noticed a different color Life Stool with a yellow Mask and a blue Stem. "That there's a Boing Stool. He likes to go boing!" explained Rock.

"Wow, we are seriously getting lazy with Death Mask design lately." Stewie walked over to the Stool Death Masks. They greeted them kindly as the Boing Stool jumped to Stewie. "Hello Stewie! What can we help you with?"

"Uh hi, we were wondering if you guys know how to get into Maskus's secret room?"

The Death Masks looked at each other. "Maskus told us you guys might want to have a look." "He said that we all need to test you." The Boing Stool jumped around everyone. "And I know what we can do!"

(Ten minutes of set up)

"Volleyball!?" they all asked.

The Stools nodded yes. "We're going to play!" We're going to play!"

Everyone got to their sides. Stick and Rock became referees. The Boing Stool started explaining to them the rules. "I'll be the ball. Just hit me over the net and the teams must bounce me back over the net to make sure I don't touch the ground. If I do, point goes to the other team."

"Are we really cutting our story time for this?" asked Stewie.

Stick and Rock began counting down. "Three … two … five … sixteen."

"Just go already!"

One Life Stool bounced the Boing Stool high over the net, then Mecha Sonic jumped into the air and hit the Boing Stool with full force. It bounced right at the Life Stools and they were struck like bowling pins. The Boing Stool kept on bouncing everywhere. The gang kept the Boing Stool off their territory while no one was guarding the other.

"Well this was short."

After the Boing Stool stopped and the Life Stools came back, they took them to a certain part of the wall with a clear area. "Draw the symbols M and S, then the door will open. They all disappeared while leaving out pieces of gold. "MINE!" shouted Wario.

A secret door opened leading to a staircase. "Come on you guys, a hot girl is waiting for me!" They all climbed down one by one. Stick and Rock were the last ones. "I think it's time for our secret plan." They snickered with each other.

**World**: Ghidorah's Grave

The light portal had delivered the heroes to the civilization. Sonic looked around and breathed in the fresh air. "I really needed that after going through that wasteland."

Peter got a good look around. "This place is quiet …. Too quiet."

Sonic was going to ignore Peter's movie statement, but he was right. The buildings look modern, but there was nobody around. There were few animals around like birds, cats, and dogs, but no people.

Mascasa tried to sense any present. "It appears there are still humans here. But their life force is weak."

The heroes could only assume the worst. "Maskus must have been here." stated Stella.

Peter then brought a puppy to Mascasa. "Eat this."

Stella looking inside a building, but then ran away from it. "I've found people, but … but!" The heroes looked inside, the people, all Japanese, are frozen in a strange emerald substance. Link got a closer look at it. He asked Mascasa if this is Maskus's doing.

"I recognize this spell. Its purpose is to hold anyone still as they are given dreams."

Peter got confused and asked what sort of dreams. Mascasa stretched his neck inside the building and read the minds of the people. "I see Maskus, he is now in control of everything. The people are celebrating while they throw something into lava."

Mascasa could not get any more detail. "These dreams are meant to show how great Maskus is as a ruler. But what they were getting rid of, I have yet to know."

"Is it their virginity?" Stella slapped Peter for being stupid. "Wait, their what?"

As they exit the building, they started to wonder how long they were frozen. Stella found a cat and started petting it. "These animals appear to be well fed. Are the Cosmos caring for them?"

Link looked around the civilization and found a strange temple with a sculpture of a moth above the door. He led the other to the temple and they heard a voice. "Enter the temple, heroes."

Peter opened the door and found a sanctuary. At a small stone table, they saw the glowing orbs that had helped them before. When they got in front of them, they began to speak. "Welcome heroes of the Cross-Over Crystals. We are the Cosmos."

The two orbs began glowing brighter. Mascasa shield himself with his wings. "Prepare yourself for the ones that helped stopped Ghidorah!"

The light was blinding everyone, but they still prepare themselves to look presentable for the ones that were responsible for sealing The King of Terror. The light vanished and the heroes look, but they could not find anyone.

"Umm, Cosmos, are you guys here?" asked Peter. Mascasa pointed downwards. Everyone looked down at the table and found two very small women.

"Wait, you're the Cosmos? Oh my God you're so tiny!" Mascasa whacked Peter at the side of his head. "Show your respect!"

Mascasa turned to the Cosmos and bowed. "It's been quite a long time, Cosmos." The Cosmos did the same, "Yes it has Mascasa." They said at the same time. "You have grown so much, and we sense great evil inside you."

Mascasa chuckled. "Yes I have. You can thank those two insignificant warriors that defeated my thousands of years ago for my world's freedom. But I won't ever dream of becoming as destructive as Maskus! My highest sin will be my latest meal."

"Oh sweet, you ate that puppy!" Peter thought about it for a moment. "You bastard, you've ate a puppy!" Peter swung at Mascasa, but he grabbed his fist and tossed him over.

The Cosmos agreed. "Yes, we sense your desire to torture only, but Maskus ….. his desire to control everything with power; everything in existence."

The Cosmos turned to the heroes. "You three are the chosen heroes of the prophecy. One of great knowledge and sword skill, one of tremendous speed, and one of resistance."

The heroes nodded their heads. They introduce themselves individually.

"We are grateful for your presence Peter, Sonic, and Link. Now about the fourth chosen one?"

"Don't bother trying to find him anymore." said Stella out loud.

The Cosmos gave her a confused look. "Why do you feel sadness?" Link answered their question. He told them what happened about Jozen.

The Cosmos looked at one another. "So this man named Jozen was the fourth chosen one, but now the evil of Maskus had destroyed him." They looked at Stella again who was now staring blankly into space.

"We are sorry for what had happened, death was told within the prophecy. But we did not think he would have died."

Peter stood up. "But we have another plan. We are going to bring Young Jozen here!"

Mascasa explained to the Cosmos about how the Green Eyes did not have the entire telling of the prophecy and that Maskus has a full version. He told them that they believe that he was the King of Terror until he told them the truth.

"Yes, you have all been fooled by Maskus.

Sonic scratched his ears and asked. "Hey Cosmos, how did you get that prophecy in the first place?"

The two looked at each other. "We will answer your question, but first you must know about the Cross-Over Crystals themselves, and how King Ghidorah was revived."

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

Stewie and the other are walking down the stairway and found a hidden study. They've found carvings, documents, and paintings about almost anything from their adventure.

Stewie took a sheet down of Robo-Stewie. "Look at this, this one shows my robot that Maskus helped me create with his magic."

Mecha, Silver Sonic, and Ghirahim looked at the other pictures. "_Hey, this looks like our battle with the heroes_." Mecha pointed out at the picture of them fighting, including the factory's traps.

"And this one looks like me and Master Aracandous fighting against those fools." said Ghirahim.

Stewie looked at each one and pondered. "I can understand how Maskus knows about Ghirahim and my battle, but I recall that Maskus wasn't in Sonic's world. How does he know about this?"

TGWTG got a closer look at the pictures. He started pondering about the pictures. "Say, how old are these anyway?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler asked That Guy what he means. "Sun man and food, can you do something wiggen and bring these pictures to some guy to determine how old are they?"

The two wiggen specialists saluted. "Yes captain!" they took the pictures and ran out.

Stewie then asked, "Is this some lazy way to find something crazily shocking?"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler came back. They were shocked by what they've found. "You won't believe this, but they were made around the same time, long before any of us came into this world!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. "That is impossible!" said Ghirahim. Achmed looked around the place. "The prophecy didn't have carvings of this!"

"_Even if it did, Maskus couldn't have known exactly how these were placed!_" stated Silver Sonic.

"You are right." Ghirahim got a closer look of his battle painting. "I even see that Goron helping out. The color, the designs, everything! There's no way Maskus can know this from the prophecy!"

They looked around the study to find anything else. Just like the pictures, they've found writings about all the events that happened in the heroes' adventures, but they too seemed old.

"This doesn't add up at all." said Stewie.

Stick and Rock looked at each other. "Was there something Maskus told us about this?" asked Rock. "I don't know, but we must prove ourselves worthy and do something that would help us. Whatever that is?"

Stick walked to the table and noticed a box on the floor. He wanted to hide it from the others, but Wario took it off his hands. "Hey the Death Mask found something!"

Wario opened it up and found stone tablets. He tried reading it, but got irritated. "I can't read it." The words were in the Green Eyes language. He did found carvings that show the Death Mask Masters, but not Maskus. "Wish somebody found this a long time ago."

There was one tablet in particular that caught his attention. It had four dots on a three headed dragon. Three were on the head as on was at the chest. He gave the carving to the Death Masks. "Hear, read it!"

Rock was about to read, but TGWTG swiped it. "I've been studying with Lady Tremela and Bruce; I'll read this obvious fascinating story!"

Stick and Rock became angry. "I was going to read it wrong for Maskus! It was going to involve telling the difference between the left and right socks." whispered Rock.

TGWTG cleared his throat for two minutes and began reading. "This story is about the thing that connects the worlds to each other in a not lazy way like random portals. The Cross-Over Crystals!

**World**: Ghidorah's Grave

The Cosmos gave them all visions of Cross-Over Crystals floating into space. "Knowledge of the Cross-Over Crystals had been pasted down for eons to every god, goddess, spirit, deity, or any form of creator."

Cross-Over Crystals began flying toward large hearts. "No one truly knows where they came from, but when each world was forming, a Cross-Over Crystal will be delivered to that world."

They see a new world being born with the crystal inside. "The Crystal will lay rest from beneath the land of the world and will gain energy from sunlight."

"It is said that an ancient race had giving that world's creator the knowledge of the Crystal."

An image of a glowing light with a figure was shown. "We do not know their true identity, but they told the creators how to use a Crystal to its fullest possibilities like teleporting to a world and banishing anything foreign or evil from that world. But they also warned us of what could happen if evil could ever get a hold of one."

Visions of cities burning and evil running ramped everywhere. "Evil can travel into any world they want by mere thought. Strong evil can invade weaker world and destroy everyone. Throughout history, no evil had ever found one, until thousands of years ago."

They then saw a clear image of a dragon like monster with three heads. "King Ghidorah is a monster from the deepest part of space. It thrives on complete destruction on other planets. After a great battle, it has come in contact with this world's Cross-Over Crystal."

Images of the crystal entering Ghidorah's body was shown. "With what little energy it had, it began using the Crystal to revive itself, even without sunlight. It rose from the ground and spread terror to this world."

Images show the King of Terror destroying buildings. Then it faced different monsters. "The Earth Monsters that had once faced Ghidorah and won, were defeated and by King Ghidorah's new powers."

"After nearly destroy this planet and discovered how to enter new world, we created three lands. One for the human race, one for the animals, and one for the monsters. Ghirdorah left a hole for us to follow him. He had traveled into three worlds and almost destroyed them, but the Cross-Over Crystals of those worlds helped stopped the beast."

Peter, Sonic, and Link took out their Cross-Over Crystals. "Those worlds, they were ours?" asked Sonic.

The Cosmos looked at the Crystals. "Yes, we remember these crystals. We used them against King Ghidorah in the last fight."

"So how did the crystal fight Ghidorah back before you found them?" asked Peter.

"It is said that the crystals can grant people unknown abilities that will help fight off against any foreign enemy to that world. Unfortunately we do not know how to unlock that power. The ones that used the crystals to fight back did not survive from Ghidorah. They were only successful at driving him away to the next world."

"When King Ghidorah entered the Green Eyes world, their Cross-Over Crystal was not found, but we did know a way to defeat Ghidorah."

They looked at each crystal. "One piece of knowledge that the ancient race gave us was a way to seal creatures. We use a special ritual involving the three crystals that ripped the crystal from King Ghidorah! He suddenly fell into a deep sleep. We then sealed his body inside a special force shield at the dark pit that the islands float above."

The Cosmos looked a bit sad. "We do not know why, but we do know that Maskus had gained this knowledge."

Stella was paying close attention to this. "After we had sealed Ghidorah's body in this world, The Crystals began showing us symbolic visions of what will come. We wrote down about each vision one two stone walls."

"So some pictures told you the prophecy?" asked Peter. "Yes Peter, we do not know why, it may have been part of the ancient race. We only wrote down what we saw like about Ghidorah's awakening and the Evil Ones of Hidden Faces. That was how the prophecy was born."

Stella got close to the Cosmos "Maskus, he was here before. Wasn't he?"

The Comsos answered yes. "Maskus was here, a long time before you all sat foot here. He came to this place one day."

The Cosmos began remembering about Maskus entering the floating islands with his Death Masks. "His evil, we've never would have imagine the one that will awaken Ghidorah would ever find us already. He found us by using this world Cross-Over Crystal."

Stella asked in a stern voice. "What has he done to the people?"

"At first, Maskus told everyone that a new era is upon us. He told the people that he will control King Ghidorah and use him to control all worlds for the better. He spoke about how he will control the Seed of Evil and make every world he touches paradise."

"Seed of Evil?" they all asked.

"Yes, it is said that this Seed of Evil is responsible for every evil. Maskus promised that once he had gained enough power, the worlds will be free of it and they will all become paradise to his eyes."

The Cosmos showed visions of Maskus trapping people into the crystals. "They all fought back against Maskus, but he was too much. He trapped them all inside the crystals to show them what a miracle his rule will be."

Stella became furious. "How long was this ago?" The Cosmos told them more than a month. "That sounds like how long I've first found my crystal." said Peter.

Stella wanted to asked if there were ever any strange activities on the island of monsters, but Link asked his question first about why their Cross-Over Crystal was in the Green Eyes world. "Our Cross-Over Crystal … it was cursed!"

Everyone gasped. "After the ritual, our crystal became blanketed with evil energy from the dragon. It was destroying this world, ripping pieces of land into the sky. It did not affect any other world. We hid it away underground in hopes that the evil will never find it."

Peter then pointed out. "You mean that cavern? After what Mascasa here did, they all moved down there."

The Cosmos did not know of these events. Mascasa briefly explained about what he had done and how he was defeated. "So you've destroyed a city and many lives. You've deserved a worst punishment than being sealed by two humans." Mascasa took their words as a complement. "Why yes." He smiled evilly. "But we are focusing on Maskus now."

Sonic then thought of something. "Say, if that dark crystal will tear this world apart, why isn't it doing that now? I'm sure Maskus has it with him."

The Cosmos told Sonic that Maskus must have a stern control over it. The thoughts of Maskus's powers made them wonder what else he could be capable of. The Cosmos asked the heroes what they know about Maskus.

"Oh you won't believe that guy. He made us first think that his plan was going to releasing a strong monster, but it later turned out that he was secretly planning on releasing a strong monster! Wait a minute."

As Peter pondered, Sonic explained what he had done to each world. "That's terrible! Why must he think that he's capable of bringing peace?"

Link then explained that this was a just a lie by Maskus. His voice was higher than ever. The Cosmos looked at Link and asked if he had an idea on who Maskus might be.

He looked around and saw everyone staring impatiently at him, including Stella. He was going to reveal his theory, but then they heard noises.

"There's something in the town!" stated Sonic. They all ran toward the exit, but Mascasa grabbed them. "Wait just a bloody minute, heroes. You mean to tell me that you three had the crystals all this time?!"

The Cosmos looked at the heroes as Stella glared at them. "You guys can complain later! Let's find out what that is." Sonic said while rubbing the back of his head.

The Cosmos led them all outside and …."

**World:** Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

"So that's-a how Cross-Over Crystals were known?" Wario asked TGWTG.

"Why yes." answered TGWTG. "But this does not explain how Maskus knew everything."

As everyone was thinking, Stick and Rock slowly move closer to the other side of the room. "Now listen Stick, we'll just sneak in the other secret room quietly while they're not noticing."

Stick gave a thumb up and they felt the wall for a switch. They pressed onto a brick and a door opened, the loudest way possible. Everyone looked at Stick and Rock as they stand their motionless.

"Uhhhhhh, look over there!" The two ran into the room without anyone looking the other way. "Those dumbasses are getting away!" Stewie and the others ran into the secret room, but what they've found in there was Stewie's inventions.

"So this is all you're inventions." said Achmed being amazed by all the weaponry. "Wait, how's a baby supposed to get this stuff in the first place?"

Stewie became hopping mad. "These are my toys! I didn't give anyone permission!" He took out a convenient trans-dimensional carrying device thing and began putting all his inventions into it. "This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! This is, ow, hot! But mine!"

Stewie took back each and every invention Maskus had with him. "Well that should be everything, but I can't help to think I may be missing something else."

Mecha Sonic began looking around the room and found something behind some pillars. He read the inscription Stewie put on it and was shocked. "_Stewie!_"

Everyone gathered around and saw what Mecha had found. "My time machine!"

Stewie gave it a look around. "Why was this hidden like this, unless…"

Suddenly they all heard a loud noise. "You guys aren't gonna call us dumb characters anymore!"

Another door opened up and revealed a fully repaired Robo-Stewie. Stick and Rock were in the cockpit. "Now it is time to make us likable and not just purposely annoying bad guys in Master Maskus's name. Unless he should be considered our enemy too, but we'll find that out later!"

Ghirahim drew out his sword. "This is your robot?" Achmed looked at the exact robot copy of Stewie. "My Star Wars robot is better." Then the robot fired a rocket at Achmed. Mecha charged at Achmed and took him away from the blast. The building began to crumble.

"_Will they dare fight us in this ancient building_?" asked Mecha.

"Yes we will!"

Robo-Stewie clanged his hands together while threatening the group with its multiple weapons. Everyone was preparing for the worst, but Stewie was also thinking of something else. "Did Maskus use my time machine?"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Yes this chapter is short, but I can still tell you that I almost have everything perfectly planned out. This fanfiction will last until chapter 60.

If you're wondering about that ancient race that gave everyone knowledge of the crystals, that's just in case I want to do a sequel with them. Yeah I'm not entirely sure I want to start making sequels. I do have a very good idea for the second installment, but I want Eggman to come back first. Which he will in the new Sonic game.

Please leave a review so I know what you people think so far!


	55. Crisis in Two Worlds

**Chapter 55:** Crisis in Two Worlds

**World:** Ghidorah's Grave

Our heroes ran out of the Cosmos' temple after hearing some noises. What they found were the Death Masks.

"The Death Masks!" said Stella. "Yeah, we can see that clearly Stella." She then slapped Peter for being stupid.

Scouters surrounded them. One charged right at Stella, but Link slashed at it. "Child, it is not safe here. You must hide." warned the Cosmos. She was about to run, but Mascasa stopped her. "We cannot let her out of our sites!"

Nobody knew why Mascasa wanted this. "I'll tell you what I believe later. Right now, we cannot risk the Death Masks finding her." He said while freezing some Mums.

Two Demans flew over them and landed near Stella. Sonic spin-dashed at them and noticed that all the Death Masks were aiming towards her. "Are they trying to just attack Stella?" He thought, but was attacked by a Speed Shield.

"Hey, nobody hurts my friends and get away with it!" Peter was going to punch the Speed Shield, but got a good look at it. "Say, what Heartless are you rip-offed from?"

"Uh Peter, a little help!?" asked Sonic who now was fighting a Behe-Moth. Peter went G.E. Mode and fire farted the dino Death Mask. Link shield bashed a Hunter and defeated the Speed Shield to protect Stella.

During the fighting, the Cosmos could feel hatred inside Stella. "That girl's hate for the Death Masks is growing, but there is something more to her." A NeoScouter was going to grab the Cosmos, but Peter stood in its way. "Not so fast #52!"

"I'm not him, I came after him, I'm #78!"

It slashed right at Peter's face and laughed. But then he noticed he had something on his claw. "What the….."

"Hey Death Mask, let go of me!" said Peter thinking he was being held. He was partially right. He looked around and saw that the Death Mask had stolen his own face. "Ahhh, what the Hell did you do to me!?"

"I don't know, I just thought that we were given the name Faceless first for a joke!"

They both started panicking as they run around. Link came in and defeated the NeoScouter. He slowly picked up Peter's face and Sonic grabbed Peter's faceless body. Link put the face on while Sonic tried guiding him. "Easy does it now. His mouth should go right here and his eyes should be … wait a minute. He wears glasses?"

They put the pieces back together and asked if he was alright. "I think you guys put my eyes upside down, and my ear should not be on my forehead." They again moved the pieces around until it seemed normal."

"Are you good?" asked a Death Mask who and everyone else was standing still, being shocked by what they've witness. "I think I'm good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going throw up now."

He immediately puked; which came in contact with most of the Death Masks and burned them as the pieces were sucked in a portal.

The remaining Death Masks; which were an Air Head, a Beginner, and a Fat Thief, charged at the heroes. The Fat Thief began spiting fire while the others ran behind the group. Mascasa breathed ice at the Fat Thief while Link and Sonic handled the Air Head and the Beginner.

The Beginner fired light at Link. He didn't have enough time for a shield bash and was struck. "Link!" Stella cried as she comes to his aid. Then the Beginner flew around Stella as it charged up another attack. Stella crouched down as she hopes for a miracle. Link went G.E. Mode and fired a Skyward Strike at the Beginner.

Sonic also went G.E. Mode. "Woah, now this is getting interesting!" Sonic used a Homing attack at the Air Head and defeated it.

The Death Mask threat was gone and the heroes cheered. The Cosmos were amazed by their power up. "The power we helped created for the Green Eyes. But that was supposed to be held by the fourth chosen one. He was supposed to grant them the power. How could they still hold it without the fourth?"

They looked at Mascasa for an answer. He looked at them and said, "I think I have a theory." The heroes heard their conversation and joined in. "Mascasa, how can the heroes still have the power without Jozen?"

Mascasa chuckled a bit as he stares at Stella. "Why the answer is closer than you think." They looked at one another. "What do you mean?" Stella asked. Mascasa was about to answer, but he immediately sensed something. "Run!" Mascasa grabbed Stella and flew off several feet away.

Then something land right between the Heroes. The thing screech loudly. "Oh crap, not this bug again!"

The Kamacuras had returned. The Cosmos were surprised by this. "What is that monster doing here?" They tried ordering the Kamacuras back to which it came from, but it will not listen. "We're not in control. Someone else is!" The heroes looked at the Kamacuras's eyes as they glow green.

Link pointed out that Maskus could be controlling its mind. "So is this just one of Maskus's tests for us? Well let's make it an F!" Peter charged up his strength to go G.E. Mode, but nothing happened. "What the Hell?"

Link and Sonic looked at themselves and found that they were powered down. They tried powering up again, but nothing happened. "Are you kidding me? This is the worst time for this to happen!" Despite their power up not coming, they still attacked. Peter jumped on the Kamacuras to try pulling its wings off, but the shell was protecting them. Sonic was running around to distract the Kamacuras while attacking the legs.

The Kamacuras opened its wings, which flung Peter, and flew around the town. Link used his claw shots to follow the insect on the roofs. He attempted to shoot arrows at the Kamacuras, but it was moving to randomly for Link to get a good shot.

Mascasa and Stella watched the fight from a distance. "Mascasa, how come the heroes can't use their power?" Mascasa was not paying attention to Stella, he was thinking. "Why is this kid failing? She has the closet blood to Jozen."

The Kamacuras was getting too close to Mascasa and Stella. So they ran to a statue. The Kamacuras got too far away from Link and landed near the statue. It looked around and heard noises from the statue.

"Mascasa, you have to tell me what you know?" "Silence you insignificant child! Do you want to be killed?"

The Kamacuras heard the arguing from behind the statue. It jumped over the statue to face Mascasa and Stella, but found that they were not behind the statue.

Meanwhile; Mascasa and Stella were hiding besides a building. "I really have to say, throwing your voice like that was amazing. You could even copy my voice!"

Mascasa smiled for his pride. "Yes, it's one of my many abilities."

The Kamacuras looked around for its target. Sonic ran to the statue and taunted the bug. "Hey slowpoke! Bet you can't stab me!"

The Kamacuras became insulted and used one of its upper legs to stab Sonic. He ran off before the Kamacuras could stab him. The insect stabbed right through the statue and became stuck. It tried the best it could to break free.

Link and Peter came back and saw the stuck bug. "Aw Sonic! You should have had the bug stab a more hilarious place on the statue, like up the bum!" Mascasa threw a rock at Peter.

Link and Peter decide to combine their attacks. Link threw multiple flower bombs at the Kamacuras as Peter built up a fart. Peter released the gas and the bombs immediately explode. The Kamacuras was burning tremendously and died.

"Well that was kind of harsh." said Peter.

Mascasa and Stella left their spot and met up with the heroes, even the Cosmos joined in. "That was a Kamacuras." said the Cosmos. "They were one of the many giant monsters that roamed this world. When King Ghidorah was wreaking havoc, we used a sacred spell to shrink their actual size like what we did with the other monsters. We even had full control over them, but now it appears Maskus is ruling over them."

"I saw one of them before in my world. Jozen was fighting one. After that is when those two Death Masks tried to attack us." explained Stella.

"Exposition, exposition! Rush it out ASAP!"

Everyone ignored Peter's Nostalgia Critic impression and wondered about the Kamacuras and the Death Masks. They seemed to be aiming after Stella.

The Cosmos looked at Mascasa and asked. "Mascasa, is there something special about Stella?"

Everyone was shocked by what the Cosmos asked Stella. "You're a pedophile!?" The Cosmos zapped Peter for being stupid. "I'm not that low, Peter!"

Stella was just as confused by this and demand answers. "Mascasa, the power the heroes still hold without Jozen. Does this have anything to do with me?"

Mascasa knew that they were on to his theory and he believes Maskus knows this too. "Stella: brother of the Fourth Chosen one. I may have said that assumption is dangerous for the prophecy, but what I have read in the prophecy back at the Pyramid, I believe if we failed to retrieve Jozen from the past, there could be another chance."

As they were confused, Link looked at Stella and thought of what he means. He remembered that the prophecy never explained about the characteristic of Jozen. He suddenly asked if he thinks that Stella could replace Jozen.

"That is correct!"

Everyone gasped, Stella was surprise the most. "But that can't be right. I'm not as strong as Jozen was. I can't even use magic yet."

The Cosmos began comforting her. "This may be only an assumption. But the visions we had has shown a figure rising from their struggle of evil." Stella heard about the struggle of evil. "What do you mean by that?"

The heroes did not know how to say it, but Mascasa just let it out. "You're hatred for all Death Masks!" Stella was getting angry. "They are all evil. They are responsible for all this."

"Even #52?"

Stella froze. "He's …. He's …"

Mascasa shook his head. "If you are ever successful at helping defeat Maskus, then you must…." Mascasa stopped and sensed something else. "Speak of the devil!"

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

Stewie and the others are now faced against Stewie's own toy, Robo-Stewie, operated by the two annoyances Stick and Rock.

"We're gonna beat you good!" shouted Rock. "Yeah, right after we fight you!" shouted Stick.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler hugged each other in fear. "Wh-why are they fighting us?"

"Because they heard us insulting them and want to redeem themselves, and they're not really developed enough so their deaths will be pathetic." answered Stewie.

Robo-Stewie raised its metal fist high and broke the ceiling. "We were once called annoyances, but no more! We'll defeat you and everyone will love us!" Rubble started to fall, one was about to land on Achmed, but then Silver Sonic jumped into the air and cut through it with a spin-dash.

"_Unauthorized hazards shall be eliminated!_" said Silver Sonic.

"Now you're talking my language!" said Stewie with determination. "Titans, Go!"

Everyone looked at Stewie. "I mean Bad Guys and others, go!"

Wario ran up to Robo Stewie and started punching it. "This metal's too weak for me! Wha ha ha!" Stick then said, "You think that's weak, wait till you see this!" He pressed a button and the robot moved backwards. "See, what you can hurt it can only be close to you!"

All Wario needed to do was just take a step forward to continue his attack.

"Is that your pun?" Stewie took out a grenade launcher and shot at Robo-Stewie. The Robot jumped into the air, but broke the ceiling again which made more rubble to fall, but when it landed, the floor began to crack.

Remembering from his first battle with the heroes, Stewie told everyone to throw something at the eyes. Don Patch picked up Achmed. "Hey, not me you infidel!"

"Too late!" Don Patch threw Achmed at the right eye. Achmed scattered, but the robot's head did not go crazy.

"Nah Nah! You think Maskus will make your robot that weak, which in fact he did back in your world so you will fail? Duh Duh Duuuuuuuh!"

"We already know that, now die!" Ghirahim summoned knifes which surround Robo-Stewie's head. They began circling around as the Death Masks stupidly follow as Ghirahim laughs. The head started rotating faster and faster.

Stewie then said that the door behind the head will be opened as long as the head will still spin. "No problem." answered Don Patch.

Achmed was put back together by TGWTG. "You're welcome you racist prop!" Don Patch picked Achmed up again and threw him back at the robot. "You son of a bitch! I keel-" But the door was not opened and Achmed scattered again.

"They bloody fixed the door too?" asked Stewie. Wario scratched his bum. "Well duh they did."

Robo-Stewie grabbed Wario and started shaking him. "We know what your power is, now how about you gassy up?" said Rock.

"Are they making horrible puns on purpose?"

Mecha and Silver Sonic started jumping at the eyes again. Robo-Stewie made a few steps back. "We don't think soooooooooooooo!"

They pressed a button and the ears came right off. They sat there on the floor, doing absolutely nothing. "Uhhh, were those supposed to do something, Rock?" asked Stick. "No, you're a supposed to do something, Rock!"

They started bickering again, causing Robo-Stewie to go crazy. It started jumping again and made more crack on the floor. TGWTG looked down while smiling. "Oh this will most likely help us." He walked over to Achmed's pelvis and looked through his pocket? He took out dynamite, lit them, and threw them everywhere.

Jelly Jiggler picked up a piece of dynamite. "Hey Guy, what are these for?" Stewie saw what Jelly had. "What the hell is wrong with you, get rid of that no-"

(BOOM)

All the dynamite began blowing up, causing great harm to everyone. "You're welcome." said TGWTG. The floor began breaking more. Stick and Rock became furious. "Hey, stop that! Now you face Robo-Stewie's last trick!" They both pressed a button and the robot began transforming.

"Oh crap, I forgot about this part!"

Robo-Stewie tilted forward and a tail came out from the behind. The hands turned to claws, the legs shifted to become bird-like, and the mouth opened and grew forward.

"Robo-Stewie Rex!" the Death Masks shouted.

Robo-Stewie Rex roared at the group. "They've turned a baby into a lizard. What magnificent art!" complemented Ghirahim. Don Patch then kicked him in the face. "You fool, that lizard is a dinosaur. They've come from birds!"

"Even the four legged ones like triceratops and brontosaur?" asked Jelly Jiggler who was still in burned pieces after the explosion. "Those ones evolved into the IRS. Now help me teach this guy a lesson!"

Ghirahim got up and started beating Don Patch as TGWTG watch. "That Ghirahim makes me warm inside, with onions."

Robo-Stewie Rex smashed TGWTG with its tail. It charged at Ghirahim, but then Stick and Rock heard noises above them. "You forgot me!" The newly assembled Achmed had placed a sticky bomb on top of the head. Stick and Rock tried getting it off by smashing Robo-Stewie Rex's head on Mecha Sonic. He spin-dashed every time they got close. "_You will never get close enough to me_!"

"How about now?" Don Patch just took the sticky bomb off and threw it to Mecha Sonic. "_You fool_! _What are you thinking_?!" He was about to defend himself, but found that the sticky bomb was stuck on Don Patch's hand. "Whaaaaaa, get it off! Get it off!"

Be started running around randomly, scaring everyone that he got close to. He got too close to Stewie and it blew. Stewie was flown five feet away. He got up and saw that the smoke was covering Don Patch. "Yo Sun Guy, are you o.k.?"

The smoke cleared and revealed Don Patch in an old woman costume. "Will you rub my second chin?"

Robo-Stewie Rex then landed on him. Stewie took notice that the floor was crumbling and realized what TGWTG was doing. "This could be risking, but I don't see another way." He ran around the room while insulting the Death Masks. "You're not good characters, you're gonna die and we'll forget about it in a minute! You'll be just like an aquarium fish."

(Cutaway Gag)

A fish is mourning for a dead fish. "Charlie, Charlie! What do you have to leave us!? You're my brother in-law, and my sister just told me you will become a dad!" Then the owner scooped it out and took it away. The live fish wiped a tear from his eye. "Well if you have to leave, let you rest …. In the most beautiful coffin in the world!"

(flush)

(End Cutaway)

"That is the saddest thing we have ever heard in our lives!" Stick and Rock began crying their eye sockets out. The robot only stood there.

"Damn it, you're supposed to jump around till the floor crack and you fall right in!" shouted Stewie.

Stick and Rock heard Stewie. "O.K.!"

They began jumping randomly as everyone run around avoiding the robot and the rubble. Ghirahim teleported to Stewie. "Infant, what is your plan exactly?" Stewie told Ghirahim that their only chance was to make Robo-Stewie crack the floor and fall right down. "So when the floor fell apart, what would _we_ do to avoid their fate?"

Stewie started sweating. "I was thinking … well." Ghirahim started shouting at Stewie, but was smashed by Robo-Stewie Rex.

Stewie began to cry over Ghirahim's death. "Noooo, you can't die. Just think of all the good times we had together."

(Cutaway)

(End Cutaway)

"Wow, we've never spend time together. Heck, I don't even share a single bond with anyone in this room. Not even Mecha and Silver Sonic." Ghirahim then got up. "And I'll never let myself die in the hands of that!"

"Me too." said TGWTG.

"I was melting for a moment." stated Jelly Jiggler.

"My bones hurt!" shouted Don Patch. TGWTG came to Don Patch's aid. "Here, this will not help." He whacked Don Patch with a brick.

"Owwhhoooo! Oh you think you're a wise guy huh? Take this!" Don Patch spit in TGWTG's glasses. "MY GLASSES! You're going down, bitch!"

The two began fighting in a dusk cloud, which caught Achmed and Wario. Wario then farted which broke up the fight.

"My eyesssss!"

Mecha snapped everyone out. "_Robo-Stewie Rex is falling through the ground!_" They all looked back and saw the machine trying to hold on to the floor. The floor itself continued to break. Stick and Rock anger began building at the site of the group.

"You think you'll just get out of this Okedokey? If we're going down, then you'll go down too!" Stick and Rock pressed a button which will stretched the claws over to grab the group, but the claws were the only things holding the robot up.

"Ohhh snaaaaaaap!"

Robo-Stewie Rex fell down into the darkness. A loud crash was heard inside the room. "Not so tough now, are you? Nah nah!" said Achmed.

But then Stick and Rock's voiced could be heard. "The robot's still fine. We landed in a nice metal glowing box."

The group immediately ran to the edge of the hole to a part where it's not cracking. Stewie looked down and found that they had landed in Stewie's power generator, which powered all of Stewie's inventions. "You guys, for the love of God. Do NOT lite any flames!"

Stick and Rock did not take this warning seriously. "I think he's trying to trick us Rock." said Stick. "I say we fire it up!" Stick pressed a button and the mouth of Robo-Stewie Rex launched a fireball.

The generator began going crazy. "_Explosion in thirty seconds_."

"Uh oh." Stick and Rock launched themselves out of Robo-Stewie Rex and landed near the group. "Sorry, we thought …. Wait. We remember something important about after Mascasa's defeat!"

They looked at the heroes with regret. "Maskus could actually be a bad guy and we didn't like it."

"You remembered that now!? This place is gonna blow!"

"_Fifteen seconds_."

Stick and Rock pointed to the stairway. "The exit's right there, follow us!" Everyone followed the Death Masks toward the exit, but then the entire floor fell apart and they all fell to the bottom. They looked and saw the generator turning red. "_Ten seconds till explosion_!"

"_Another explosion_?" asked Mecha and Silver Sonic.

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Achmed, Wario, and TGWTG hugged Ghirahim with fear. "I could survive this, but I rather watch you die!" He said as he pushes everyone off.

Time is almost out; the generator was going to explode.

"Maskus, you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Ghidorah's Grave.

Standing on a building, Mascasa had found someone, someone evil. "Maskus!"

Everyone gasped. "Hey, have you guys noticed that we were gasping a lot lately?" Stella slapped Peter for being stupid.

Maskus shook his head in annoyance. "I see Peter hasn't changed at all during his adventure." He looked at Sonic and Link. "If only he had grown stronger in strength and mind like you, Sonic and Link? He can never be considered a true hero like yourselves."

"Enough of your mind games! We already know you won't be showing your true face any time soon, so why did you come?" asked Sonic as he think about destroying his plan for what he had done.

Remembering his time against Zelda, Link demanded Maskus to leave this instant.

"Oh what hatred, I wonder how you all grew that into your souls?" he asked to anger them. "Including yours, Stella." Stella took a step back. "I feel the evil energy growing inside you. Why do you think this? Do you, per have believe it was I alone; or every Death Mask that ever and will exist? Maybe it is the Seed of Evil fault, the seed that had plagued every inch of existence?"

The questions Maskus asked started to spread inside Stella's mind. "His words ….. there's something about them." Peter could not stand Maskus to mess with Stella's mind. "Alright, answer us right now. What reason brought you to this land?"

Maskus gave a small laugh. "Why to invite you to join me once more. If you join now, there will be no struggle when my new ally is revived. Together, we can see my dream come true, paradise!"

Mascasa spread his wings and cracked his claws. "Lies, King Ghidorah will only bring death and destruction to the worlds! Do you see what had become of this world?"

Maskus looked around the land outside the town. "Yes, King Ghidorah will destroy civilization and destroy the oxygen supply of each planet, which is why there cannot be anything else to withstand its power!"

"What about you?" asked Sonic. "We saw a video about King Ghidorah being controlled by aliens using signals that eventually failed. You think a fail plan will work for someone else?"

Maskus started laughing. "I plan to use no such technology to control such a wild beast." He then called forth more Kamacurases. "These insects are controlled by my power over mind. But for the King of Terror, I will need something …. More!" He began walking around the roof. "I will control King Ghidorah with a power that will never break, a power that I will use alone!" Maskus pointed at Mascasa. "I know you know what I mean, ex-master!"

The heroes turned to Mascasa. "So it is true, you plan on using La Corazon to control his mind." Stella gasped. "He will never dare use our sacred treasure." Suddenly, Maskus standing face to face with Stella. Stella tripped over from shock.

"Well Stella, is using La Corazon's magic the only reason the Green Eyes to hold on to it?" The heroes immediately charged at Maskus. Maskus jumped into the air and taunted the heroes. "Why you, you'll pay for your murder!" Peter tried going G.E. Mode, but failed. "Why can't I go super?"

Maskus slowly started laughing. "G.E. Mode?! Let me guess, Green Eyed Mode?" Maskus settled down. "Yes, it is quite a mystery. Why can you not get that power back? As I recall, only the fourth chosen one can grant you that power. We all know what happened."

The heroes started getting more and more angry. "Jozen, Jozen, Jozen." He turned to the heroes. "I know about you regaining that power."

The heroes prepared for anything. "Spying on us Maskus? How predictable." said Sonic. Mascasa pointed to Maskus. "You must know everything, don't you Maskus. Why else would you be standing here?"

Maskus then looked directly at Stella.

"He knows!" Without thinking, Mascasa threw an icicle spear at Maskus and grabbed Stella and flew off. "Stop Maskus at all cost, I'll get the kid away from him!"

Maskus was struck by the attack, and now the Cosmos were attacking him. "You will never win Maskus!" Maskus used his powers and slammed the Cosmos to the ground.

Peter then called out to Maskus, "You'll have to go through us to get to Stella!"

Mask simply smiled. He charged up energy spheres and started shooting.

Mascasa flew away as Stella calls out, "Heroes!" She held onto Mascasa tightly as she thinks about Maskus. "Seed of Evil … what is it? Why does Maskus want to control it? Is ….. is the Seed of Evil the cause of all this?"

While dodging buildings, Mascasa was reading Stella's mind. "Kid, do you believe the words of your brother's murderer's?"

Stella snapped out of her thoughts. "Never!" But then she started thinking again. "But his voice, it makes me think that he could be right."

"Stella!" yelled Mascasa as he slashes a coming Kamacuras. "Maskus is the enemy. I do not know his true intentions, but he will stop at nothing to awaken the King of Terror, you must-" But Mascasa suddenly stopped. "Maskus!"

Maskus somehow was able to catch up to Mascasa. "Mascasa….." He held out his hand. "You and I both know what I want. Give me ….. the replacement."

Stella held tighter to Mascasa. Mascasa was charging up an energy sphere. "I, the true Grand Master Mascasa will never allow my fake to become stronger than I am. Now die!"

He fired the sphere at Maskus. Maskus simply backhanded it away. "What a pity." He said as he watches a building being destroyed. "You are nothing without La Co-" Maskus's eyes widened as Mascasa took the chance to trying stabbing Maskus with his tail.

"Clever, but not nearly." Maskus held his hand sideways in front of him and it glowed blue. When Mascasa's tail made contact, it began moving slightly to the left and missed Maskus. Maskus then punched Mascasa in the mask.

Mascasa fell to the ground where Maskus kicked him with great force.

Maskus began beating Mascasa violently, Stella could not hold on to Maskus's actions. "You ….. you …." Her anger started building as Maskus and Mascasa took notice. "Yes kid." said Mascasa in a weak voice. "Use what energy you have. Become the four that will destroy him forever."

Stella was building her anger high and high. Maskus only stares as he walked forward her. As he got closer and closer, Stella's anger slowly changed to fear and confusion. "Maskus is too powerful, but what does he mean by Seed of Evil. Who is he?"

Maskus was about to grab Stella, but then a blue blur passed by and Stella was gone. "What?!" he asked. "Oh wait, Sonic." He turned around and saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing on a roof. "You can't get rid of us that easily!"

Maskus was suddenly attacked by Link with the Master Sword. The young sword man looked at Maskus with determination to stop him. Fi then appeared. "_You have killed the royal Jozen, we will not let the same happen to the only one that stand in your way_!"

Peter Griffin then came. "We are the Cross-Over Crystal Heroes; you think you can win against one of us?"

Maskus looked over at Sonic, Peter, Link, Fi, the beaten Mascasa, and Stella. "You all, think you can overpower me? ….. You do not even know who I am!"

Maskus wrapped himself around with his sleeves. His multiple-hands began glowing green. "What is he doing?" asked Peter. Mascasa looked up and recognized the move. "Sonic …. Get Stella out of here now!"

Sonic understood the danger and was about to run, but then out of nowhere, a Kamacuras attacked. "I have no time for you bug!" He was going to run around it, but then another Kamacuras appeared. The two began attacking Sonic, making sure he stayed in the area.

Link and Peter noticed more Kamacurases coming. "_Master, Sonic does not have much time!_" Link and Peter started running to Sonic, but they were ambushed by Death Masks.

"We ….. will never let Maskus kill Stella!" Peter and Link fought through the Death Masks with all they got to get to Sonic in time.

Sonic on the other hand was being surrounded by more Kamacurases. He could have fought them all, but he cannot risk letting them get Stella. "Maskus ….. what sort of mad man are you?!" he called out in anger.

Mascasa saw the obstacles the heroes are facing. As Link and Peter were about to reach Sonic, Mascasa looked at Maskus. "It is … too late!"

Maskus released his arms around him. A green energy was spreading like an explosion. The Heroes, Mascasa, and Stella passed out.

Suddenly Sonic awoke. He noticed the Kamacurases flying off quickly. Link and Peter came to him and saw their worst fears. Sonic realized that he did not have Stella with him. "Stella!"

They looked up and saw the Kamacuras flying toward Maskus, who was now holding an unconscious Stella. "Looking for her?" he asked as he shows Stella to everyone. "Maskus!"

Maskus began laughing psychotically. "Do not worry. I promise she will not be harmed. Come to my temple on Monster Island. There you will find her, and your friends and family. They will be waiting for you at my stadium. That is where my destination to King Ghidorah will begin. Together ….. you shall see the new era's birth!"

Maskus and the Kamacurases flew to a floating island off the distance, out of the reach of the heroes.

Peter, Sonic, and Link could not believe it. They had failed yet again.

Their hold over their emotions was too weak. Sonic held his head and yelled up to the sky. Peter was grinding his teeth as he thinks about how to properly kill Maskus. Link was also angry, he still had a better hold onto his emotions, but not for long.

As he almost lost it, he noticed Mascasa trying to get up. With his kindness, he got off the roof and offer Mascasa some help. He refused. "Stella …. Maskus has her now!" He was able to pull himself up.

Sonic and Peter came in hopes of any help they need. "Mascasa, Maskus is too much." said Peter. Sonic just collapsed himself to the ground, looking at the island. "I've faced crazy scientists and unspeakable monsters, but Maskus. The ones I've faced either wanted to control or destroy my world by their instinct or crazyness. Maskus is nothing like that." said Sonic about the worst enemy he had ever had.

Link looked up at the island, and back to his Master Sword. He did not just think about what will become of Stella, but also everyone else. The Green Eyes, the Other Worlders, Peter's family, Brian, Quagmire, Amy, Metal Sonic, Groose, and even Zelda.

Without a hope in the world, the Cosmos came to them. "Heroes …. There is still a chance."

The heroes and Mascasa looked at the Cosmos, and then they granted them more energy. They were feeling good enough to go after Maskus.

"Peter, Sonic, Link, and Mascasa. It is clear now that you must face Maskus head on, and we will bring you to him."

They used their powers and opened another light portal. This will bring you to Monster Island. There you will be face with not just the Death Masks, but also the monsters as well."

The heroes looked at one another. "Maskus … not matter what, we will make sure you will never destroy the worlds. Even if we have to throw in everything we got!" The heroes' spirits started rising.

Mascasa was still in bad shape. "I cannot join you heroes. This is something you will have to face alone for the time being. I will need all my strength for the final battle."

The heroes agreed. "Don't worry, we'll save Stella and together we will kill Maskus and send him straight to Hell!" said Peter.

They all looked at the island and to the portal. "This is it guys; it's either us, Maskus, or even ….. both of us." said Sonic. Peter and Link both knew the possible outcome. Link then told them that even if they too will die, at least Maskus will be punished and their friends saved, even if they had to go on without them.

Their thought immediately turned to their friends and loved ones. Peter then said, "Well that will just make us try harder to get back to our wife, possible girlfriend, crazy stalker, and all our friends!" Link and Sonic became confident by Peter's speech.

Before they entered, the Cosmos have one more thing to say to them. "Heroes, there is one more thing we must say." They all paid attention to the Cosmos. "You all know about the ritual to seal Ghidorah, but there is also another ritual that will release him."

They looked at Monster Islands. "Even we do not know of it. There is no doubt that Maskus knows. Be careful of his mind. He knows so much and may lead you to false knowledge."

They heroes looked at each other and shook their heads. They all jumped together into the light portal, where their final destination awaits.

As the light portal closes, Mascasa weakly turned to the Cosmos. "Cosmos, I know about my now evil spirit. But if you could just grant me enough power, I could destroy King Ghidorah completely if the heroes fails."

The Cosmos looked at each other. They had their doubts about Mascasa, but they feel that King Ghidorah and Maskus will be the greater threats. "We will." As they grant Mascasa with enough energy, he started thinking about Stella and Maskus. "Stella, if you follow yourself to trust Maskus, then you will be a lost cause to me." He thought with anger, and _evil_.

**End Chapter**

**A/M: I forgot to say this, two chapter ago, but this fanfiction had passed 200,000 words. Please continue reading for your enjoyment.**

**Another thing; I have a new poll open on my profile. Please visit and tell me what you think about Lord Ghirahim's place in the next Smash Bros. game coming for Wii u and 3DS.**


	56. Peter's Test

**Chapter 56:** Peter's Test

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyes

"Explosion in ten….

Nine…..

Eight ….

Seven….

Six…..

Five…..

Four…

Three…

Two…..

One…..

(Splash)

"…wait." Everyone looked at the generator. The fire was put out and two people were holding empty buckets.

"Stick and Rock, you two almost killed people, again."

Stick and Rock began jumping for joy. "Yay, its Selim and Taslle! Or should we say-"

"Miles and Stella." answered Stewie.

Miles and Stella walked to the group while still hiding their faces. "We see you guys haven't got sent to Ghidorah's world by Maskus."

"So that was Maskus's doing?" asked Ghirahim. "What is he planning that requires the ones that will stop him?"

They looked for Miles and Stella for answers, but they had none. "It's kind of hard for us to know." said Miles. "We're not exactly ourselves anymore." answered Stella.

"What do you mean?" asked Jelly Jiggler.

They looked at each other. "We do not know, we can't remember anything."

Don Patch then took out a hammer. "I'll help you with that." he rose the hammer with a sinister voice.

"You idiot, they're saying they lost their memory!" Stewie turned to Miles and Stella. "So what do you remember?"

Miles took a deep breath. "We were found in the caverns sometime after Mascasa's defeat. You all must know who it is."

"Maskus." They all said.

"That's him." said Stella. "He found us and reminded us of almost what we knew. Our jobs, what we did to save the Green Eyes, and our son."

Stella looked away. "But whatever happened to us, we will continue to lose our memory." Miles hugged her. "We had to stay with Maskus in order to remember. We could forget everything that Maskus remind us, and probably the events we lived through in this cavern and in your worlds."

The group knew that Miles and Stella may not be able to help them solve the mystery of Maskus. They turned to Stick and Rock for answers.

"Don't feel bad Miles and Stella, we could have lost our memories too." said Stick. Rock cleared his throat. "But we did just remember something. It was before Mascasa sank into the lava and was never seen again, until a month or so."

**Flashback**

(It all started before Mascasa returned into the cave-like room where he woke up after you all chased him.)

The Death Masks were running toward their checkpoint. There they met up with Scouter #52. "#52, they have the Death Mask Destroyer and are chasing Mascasa!" #52 looked at the checkpoint.

"We musssst enter the checkpoint for our ssssafety, then we'll later find out what had become of Massscassssa." They followed Quetzalcoatl orders and entered the Checkpoint. Stick and Rock noticed that #52 will not go in.

"Hey, are you coming?" they asked.

#52 turned to the Hunters. "I'll stay here and guard, someone's coming."

So they all lay low and saw Mascasa flying in with Jozen. They heard their conversation about Jozen's death and had witness the final battle with Mascasa, and heard about Maskus for the first time.

After Mascasa had warned Miles and Stella about Maskus, he sank into the lava.

The Death Masks could not believe what they've learned. They began talking amongst themselves about who Maskus could be and why he will want to release King Ghidorah.

#52 was thinking to himself about the situation, but then heard someone. He told the other Death Masks to follow him. They hid behind some rock and found a person talking to himself.

"What interesting information. I wonder if I my use this one day. Heh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The person spied on Miles and Stella leaving. "It is about time I should leave too. After all, I have something I must retrieve."

**End Flashback**

Stick and Rock took a deep breath. "That's all we remember."

The group began pondering. "That must have been Maskus!" stated Wario. TGWTG agreed. "Why yes, he saw the battle of Mascasa and learned about King Ghidorah. Now I say we rape him."

"Uhhh easy there That Guy, we still don't know who it is." Stewie turned to Miles and Stella. "So after hearing about that, can you guys recall anything?"

Miles and Stella thought back about that day. "We remember …. Someone. Someone evil and controlling. We ran with La Corazon deeper into the cavern. Then blank." They looked up at the hole. "That was when we lost our memory, later on we were found by Maskus … and …. And … and #52 was with him!"

#52, Maskus's closet minion; what does he know about this?

"_#52 has seen our suspect and was with Maskus when Miles and Stella was found._" said Silver Sonic. Wario started pounding his fists. "I say we go straight to him and asked politely what he knows. But if he refuse, BAM!"

"Why I do agree with you Wario." Ghirahim said. "We last left #52 up in that room. No doubt this painful body refuses to move."

So Stick and Rock lead them out of the room and toward the room, right before Stewie took his time machine and placed it with the others. "There you go… I should take those too." Stewie climbed down and looked through his broken generator. He picked some spare energy supplies and put the generator in his trans-dimensional carrying device. As they walk, they notice that the pyramid is completely empty. No Death Masks, no people, nothing.

"Wow, this place has gotten eerie." said Stewie. "I think it's haunted!"

Stella patted Stewie on the head. "There there, we're all together."

"That's easy for you to say, what if the ghosts outnumber us. I hope there aren't any Death Mask ghosts!"

"But there are." reminded Wario. "Remember those Plasmas."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Stewie jumped in to Ghirahim's arms like Scooby Doo. The Demon lord simply dropped him. "What a coward, how could a diabolical infant turn into what you are today?"

"Just blame Seth Macfarlane for that!" Stewie suddenly stopped. He looked around the silent hallway.

"What wrong?" asked Miles.

"Didn't you just hear what I just said, a fourth wall joke!"

Nobody understood what he meant, but Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler knew what he was talking about. "That's right, breaking the fourth wall will always anger that guy." said Don Patch.

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Stewie looked at each other and ran toward the room they've fought #52 in. The room was completely empty. "He's not here!" said Jelly Jiggler.

Everyone got to the room. "Are you kidding me!?" asked Achmed. "He must have left to Ghidorah's world! I'll keel him!"

Seeing nowhere else to go, TGWTG suggest they go back to the city. "We looked through Maskus's study and found far too little clues. Maskus may have left some over there."

"You may be right." said Stella. "We did acted like spies, but Maskus told me once that we weren't his only secret eyes and ears."

So they both left the pyramid and walked toward the City. The group, now containing Stick, Rock, Miles, and Stella; will now search the city for any clues about Maskus's identity.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Ghidorah's Grave.

Peter, Sonic, and Link were dropped off by the portal onto Monster Island. They were located on a beach. "Is…. is this my island?" asked Peter.

"Was that also in Kingdom Hearts?" asked Sonic.

They brushed themselves off and noticed a tall temple on the other side of the island. "They couldn't just take us to the temple, huh."

They looked around and saw a trail cutting through the jungle. They followed through it and saw all the different plants growing. "Remember what the Cosmos said, there are smaller monster living here like the Kamacurases. Keep an ear out for-"

But Sonic was cut off. Something rolled right in front of him. It was some spike ball.

Link jumped in front of Sonic with his shield ready for an attack. The spike ball uncurled itself and revealed an ankylosaurus like monster with a row of horns on the head and one on its snout.

Fi then appeared. "_This is a monster from Monster Island. It's called an Anguirus. It's well protected by armor and spikes. Flip it over and strike the underside_."

"Now three things Fi." said Peter. "One, shut the Hell up. Two, we already know that!"

"No we didn't." said Sonic.

"Three, how the Hell do you know that? And three in a half, I want it as a pet!" Peter jumped right on the Anguirus, but got his ass picked. "Ow, how dare you harm your master!"

The Anguirus roared and knocked Peter off and roared again. Sonic was about to spin-dashed the beast, but then they all heard a loud roar. The Anguirus ran off in fear.

Link wondered what that could have been. "I know; it's a t-rex like in Jurassic Park!"

Sonic covered Peter's mouth as they continued to move forward. They've noticed other types of Monsters on the island, but so far, mostly the Kamacurases were fighting them. Peter knocked one out with a punch. "Say, you think Maskus could be controlling other types of Monsters on this island?"

"And here we go." said Sonic.

Suddenly, a pterodactyl like monster called a Rodan came swooping in. Its eyes were glowing green just like the Kamacuras. Link aimed a Skyward Strike at the Rodan and it fell to the ground. It got up and looked around. As if it was confused, it flew away not paying attention to the heroes.

"Looks like beating the little monsters enough will get them back to their senses." stated Sonic. "Who says violence doesn't solve anything?"

"So you're saying I can use violence as much as I want?" asked Peter.

Sonic tried stopping him, but he ran off. "I'll just Roadhouse kick every last one of Maskus's slave on this island!"

Link and Sonic shrugged as they go along with Peter. Meanwhile in some vegetation, the Anguirus from earlier was spying on the heroes. Then the Rodan flew to it and they both watch as the heroes moved forward.

They got through the jungle with almost no trouble. The monsters being controlled by Maskus only attacked individually. They eventually came close to the temple, but a large canyon was blocking them.

Sonic ran to each end of the canyon while avoiding any monsters. "I saw nothing to get us across." explained Sonic when he came back. "This huge canyon is practically splitting the island. We need to think of something and fast."

Link looked around. The trees were too short to make a simple bridge. Maskus wanted them to come, he should have something for them. He later noticed a large nest close by. He saw a small creature walking around it.

"I bet that can help us." said Peter. He started walking toward it, but Sonic stopped him in his tracks. "Woah there Peter. Haven't you watched a nature documentary about animals intruding other animals' nests with a baby in it?"

"Yes, but it is a risk I'm willing to take!"

He marched past Sonic and found an odd looking baby monster thing a bit shorter than Peter called a Minya. "What the Hell is this creepy rex-baby?"

Peter took notice that it was holding a gem. "Mine!" He selfishly grabbed it off the baby.

"Peter, give that back!" His friends scolded him.

"No, it's worth a lot!" The Minya began roaring like a donkey. He blew a smoke ring at Peter, but it did nothing. "Ha, you call that an attack? You suck!" He knocked the baby over as it squealed more.

"Nerd!" Peter jumped off the nest and showed the frantic friends of his the gem. Link told him what he had just done.

"Well what are you expecting, a parent to come. That is very illogical." Suddenly two charcoal-green legs stomped behind Peter. He slowly turned around and there stood a tall T-rex like monster with spikes on its back.

"Oh, King Ghidorah's a Godzilla monster. Should have seen this coming a long time ago."

"Peter run!"

The Godzilla roared in anger. It started chasing Peter around as the Minya cheered.

"What does it want from me?!" he asked in fear.

Sonic and Link were glad to answer that. "You just knocked its kid over!"

"Kid?! That thing doesn't look like this guy!"

Peter tripped and dropped the gem. It rolled off the cliff and into the canyon. "No, my second money maker! What else can go wrong?"

He turned and found the Godzilla is charging up an attack from its mouth. Sonic quickly grabbed Peter right before the Godzilla could fire a blue atomic breath at him.

The Godzilla turned to Link and took him as a threat. He fired the atomic breath toward Link, but he kept on dodging. The Godzilla then charged forward right at Link, but Peter and Sonic took its attention.

The Godzilla charged at Peter, than Sonic used a homing attack on it. "You don't want that junk food. How about something that will make that kid strong?"

The Godzilla glanced at Sonic, but looked back at Peter. "Well someone's cranky." Sonic ran up to Peter to carry him again, but then the Godzilla jumped up and landed with full force. Sonic dropped Peter as the Godzilla was using another atomic breath at them.

Link was about to charge into action, but then something rolled right passed him. The object rolled at the Godzilla, but he swatted it away with his tail. He continued to charge his beam, but then something swooped at his head.

The Godzilla got distracted and fired his atomic breath into the air. He looked around for his attackers and found that it was the Anguirus and the Rodan from before.

Peter looked at the three monsters staring at each other. "This is it, let's finish this for good!" Peter ran up his tail and climbed on his back using the spikes. "This is for pissing me off, lizard!" Peter began punching the Godzilla in the face, but then it just grabbed Peter and roared at him.

"Oh god! He's gonna eat me!"

The Godzilla was going to bite Peter's head off, but then the Rodan flew in front of them and stated roaring at Godzilla. The Godzilla began roaring back to the Rodan.

Fi then appeared. "_Master, they-_"

"Talking, it's clear as the sky, Fi." said Sonic.

Link and Sonic moved closer to get an idea what the monsters where saying. The Rodan and Anguirus explained something to the Godzilla. The Godzilla pointed to Minya and roared. The Rodan and Anguirus glared at Peter.

"Told you." shouted Sonic.

After a few moments of discussions, the Anguirus walked to Link and Sonic and shoved them a bit. "Easy there, dino." Link suggested that they want to show something to us. They all walked toward the canyon. The Rodan pointed closer to the temple.

Link looked closely and found other monsters over there, all being controlled by Maskus.

"I get it." said Sonic as he looked upon the Rodan. "Maskus was taking all your friends and practice using his mind control powers on them."

The look in Rodan eyes could tell it all. Sonic looked at Link and then to Peter who was still in the Godzilla's clutches. "Maskus has already made slaves on this island. If we don't stop now, then everyone will be just like those monsters."

Link and Peter agreed. Link then suggest that the Rodan could fly them over. The Rodan understood Link and motioned them to hop on. Link and Sonic hopped on and they flew across the canyon, without Peter.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Peter.

The Godzilla looked at his offspring. The Minya hopped up and down while squealing. Then the Godzilla threw Peter across the canyon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Peter was flung toward where some Death Masks where with the controlled monsters. When he landed, he gave a huge fart. The gas was too much for the Death Masks and they fell to pieces. The gas even snapped the monsters out of Maskus's control. They looked at Peter for food, but when they sniffed the air, they all fled.

The three monsters cheered for their friends return. The Rodan dropped Link and Sonic to Peter who was now praying he landed in only mud.

"Oh thank God it was only melted chocolate!"

He looked at his friends who were not the least bit happy. "Peter..." said Sonic. "What were you thinking back there?"

Peter stood up and brushed himself off. "You're still mad about sending fake love letters to Amy saying you think she's the cutest?"

"No, wait what!?"

Link felt his head with annoyance and explained about the gem. "I'm sorry; you think monsters have an economy? I don't think so."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Yeah, you've been going ga-ga over any sparkly thing we came by. What's the big deal anyway?"

Peter turned away and looked at Sonic. "You want to know why, it's for the money. That was the only reason I agreed to join this adventure. Maskus stole my sideshow. I was making big bucks while I don't have to lift a finger."

Link and Sonic were pretty shocked by this. "What are you saying, doesn't your freedom matter?" Peter laughed. "You don't get it, do you? Money makes the world go round. I don't know what gravity has to do with it, but with more of the bling, I'll have anything I want in life and not work. I'll finally be truly happy."

Link pointed out about his friends and family. He asked Peter if they matter. "What are you saying? They matter, they're important to me."

"Well Peter. If you can either have your family and friends over money, which one will it you chose?" Sonic asked to test Peter.

Peter began ponder. "My family over money? I …. Well I love my family, and I love hanging out with Joe and Quagmire. But how can I help feed them and keep my house if I have to worry about money?"

Link was about to ask Peter what he was talking about, but then a Death Mask appeared. "Greetings." It was a Boing Stool hopping joyfully. Link then charged at it and put the Master Sword near its head.

"Don't worry, I'm not the violent type." It explained while trying to keep a happy tone. "I'm an Boing Stool. I just let people boing me up into the air. The longer they do; the more happy stuff they get."

"Oh boy, treasure!" Peter picked the Boing Stool up and bonked it into the air. He got ready for another punch, but he miss. "Stupid game."

Sonic shook his head with disappointment. "Well if you're not going to fight us, why are you here?"

The Boing Stool hopped again. "I'm here to congratulate you on going through Monster Island. But now there is one more obstacle before meeting Maskus. Follow me!"

The Boing Stool bounced down a road. The heroes followed the Death Mask and found the last temple. It was huge and had a carving of Maskus's face above the door. Around the face there were green eyed symbols.

Link looked around the best he could and asked if the stadium is nearby. "Why yes it is Link. The stadium where everyone is waiting is located hanging on the back. Once you enter this temple, me and my friends will explain the rule for Peter's Test.

This took Peter's attention. "But I'm not in school anymore."

"Peter, he means Maskus is going to put you through what Link and I had done."

Reminding Peter of the tests, Peter asked if he had to kill Lois. "No, this is something different than Link and Sonic's."

Link suddenly became angry.

Peter looked up at the carving of Maskus's face. "This is it Maskus, I'll pass your test easy. I'm smarter than I look." He place his hands on the door and began pushing, when it clearly say pull on the door. Link simply helped Peter in.

The heroes entered the temple, but in one part to the temple, they were being watch.

At the far end of the temple, there lay the stadium. The stadium only has half of the sides with chairs facing the open sky. Everyone Maskus had captured was sitting in the stadium with chains on their hands. Maskus was making a portal for everyone to see the heroes.

"Peter, Sonic, and Link had finally come. Now what will happen if Peter's evil led them to destruction?"

Everyone began yelling at Maskus. They were calling him tyrant and a murderer. Maskus simply just stood there, with his face hidden from the people.

The chief was yelling the loudest. "Maskus, we demand you show us who you are. You fake Death Mask!"

Maskus simply laughed a bit. "Fake Death Mask, well I am indeed human, but am I completely that?" Everyone did not know what to say. "Confused? I'll let you in on a sample of my speech I'll give when the heroes finally come and prove themselves worthy."

He started walking around the stadium seeing the faces on all the captives. "You may recall me telling that I have the same powers as Mascasa. His and the Green Eyes does hold the same, but his was different. He did not just use what was in La Corazon, but from the black magic inside his own body. His flesh, his mind, his soul. I was say, fortunate and unfortunate enough to get in contact with that magic long ago. I am now only half-human, half-Death Mask!"

Everyone was in shocked. "A man cursed with the blood of Mascasa? In the history of the Green Eyes, nothing like that had ever happened." said Lady Tremela who was sitting next to the family. Chief Padolm was getting furious. "A half-monster abomination like yourself has no reason to live!"

His rage was heard throughout the stadium. "Hmmmm, so you're saying I have no reason to exist? What power do you have, no, what soul can say what is evil and what is not? Races throughout all worlds, they are puppets, puppets to the Seed of Evil."

Suddenly; Death Masks came from trap doors. "Everything is complete ….. master." It said in a worried tone. "Excellent. King Ghidorah will rise once more and bring terror on everyone who opposes me!"

In the audience; the heroes' sidekick began worrying. "Everything is falling right into that monster's hands!" explained Brian. "Your right, he's just setting bait for poor Peter." said Quagmire.

Amy started crying. "This man is even worse than anyone Sonic faced. What if he … he…" Amy began crying to herself. Metal Sonic event felt bad. "_My arch nemesis, I was destined to destroy you._ Bzzp. I was supposed to be the one to beat you up!" He looked down with sadness.

Groose and Zelda were just as worried for Link's life. "Buddy, almost all my life I was picking on you, just because I was jealous!" Zelda's thoughts were fighting inside her. She wanted to hate Maskus, pray for the world's safety, wish destruction upon King Ghidorah, and wanting Link to be saved from his doom. "Link ….."

Peter's family was also crying for Peter. "Oh God, Peter need to pull another miracle to save us." said Lois. Chris then asked, "But how, Maskus got us all tied up and the other aren't with dad, Sonic, and Link."

Rezuly heard Chris. She looked at the portal and noticed Stella was not there. "My child, where is she?!"

Maskus heard Rezuly cries. "Ah Rezuly, the replacement of Jozen's mother. When I left, I was picking up a guest."

Everyone gasped. "My daughter!" The chief began yelling again. "What have you done to her!?"

Maskus laughed again. "You mean Jozen's _replacement_ for his chosen fate? Why she's just simply resting. She is very important in all this."

Another Death Mask came to Maskus. "Master, the girl woke a while ago and heard your words."

Maskus looked over at a door. "So she knows I'm not entirely human. Well then, she will be the first out of all of you to learn the true identity of the Seed of Evil!"

He began walking away, leaving everyone in confusion and fear. "My child!" Rezuly began worrying for Stella's life. The Chief began comforting her the best he could. "Maskus cannot win." His words were not strong enough, he too was losing hope.

With the sidekicks, Brian was having thoughts about what Maskus just said. He looked around at everyone. "Say, do you find it strange how Maskus said 'Jozen's replacement'?" They all looked at Brian. "What do you mean, he was talking about how she will inherent the title of Chief of the Green Eyes." answered Zelda.

"I know about that, but the way Maskus said it. It sounds like he meant something else."

"Like what?" asked Amy while trying to calm down. "She's only a kid, what does Maskus want with her?" Metal Sonic switched to his normal mode. "_He did say that she was important in all this_."

"That's true." said Quagmire. "He did want everyone to witness Ghidorah's awakening, what make her special?"

They all began to wonder. Then Groose finally realized something. "Guys ….." he said in a scared tone. "Remember the part of the prophecy about Jozen's death being avoidable?" They all answered yes. "Well since that could be possible, would the prophecy also tell about a _replacement for the fourth chosen one_?!"

* * *

><p>Back with the heroes, they all walked into a lit room with Life Stools sitting on bars on the walls. "Peter, this entire temple have been designed for you and your friends. Your test is to make the right choices, but make the wrong one and some unfortunate event will happen to your friends."<p>

Sonic and Link looked at Peter with hopes that he actually make the right choices.

Peter turned to the Boing Stool and asked what kind of test is this. "Peter, this is a test of skill, the test of knowledge, something is a bit similar with what you have in your own world. That is Monopoly!"

"Monopoly!?" they all asked.

The Death Mask began cheering. "Yes Peter. In this test, you will make some choice which will lead to more money, lose money, or harm someone."

Peter became excited. "Big money, big money!"

Link and Sonic began worrying for their lives. "Were you spying on us this whole time?" asked Sonic.

"Guilty, Maskus has been watching you ever since you've entered his pyramid. Now Peter will start at ten gems."

The Boing Stool bounced to a lever. "Good luck!" It pulled down and a trap door opened under our heroes. They fell to the bottom and found the room to have small huts with Death Masks around them.

Peter stood up. "Monopoly? But I don't understand that game!"

Sonic noticed the Death Masks aren't attacking him. A Life Stool came to them. "Peter, look at these miserable people." It pointed at all the Death Masks. "They live in some improper homes. Walk toward the end of the room and talk to some of them."

The Life Stool hopped to the end of the room.

Peter noticed an Omega Shaman building a shack. While being cautious, he walked to it and asked how he was doing.

"I am terrible." It said. "Look at me. I live in this filth just because of my lack of wealth. What hope is there for me?"

Peter took a look at the shack. "Get a job." He walked right to the next Death Mask.

Sonic and Link began whispering to each other. "It won't be long till Peter mess this one up." Link nodded. Link explained that they should talk to the Death Masks about Maskus. "Sounds good to me."

Link walked to an Green Element Witch knitting. "Oh it's terrible. Only one of us lives in luxury with no worry." Link kneeled down to it and asked about Maskus.

"Maskus you say? He ordered us to only discuss what will help your friend decide your fate here." Link looked at Peter who was now talking to a Hunter. "Fifty bucks for fifty pounds?! Forget it!"

Link sign and asked nicely more about Maskus. The Green Ele. Witch spoke again in a worried tone. "Grand Master Maskus … The Seed of Evil is close by."

The Green Ele. Witch suddenly flew toward the end of the room. Link chased after it. The two passed Sonic as he was trying to understand the words of a Scouter. "Hey, wait up!" Sonic joined the chase.

They came to a door. The Green Ele. Witch flew up toward a small passageway above, but Link caught it with his Claw Shot.

The Green Ele. Witch stared into Link's eyes filled with anger. He started demanding the Death Mask about a pirate.

"Pirate?" asked Sonic.

Link looked at Sonic, But the Green Ele. Witch took its chance and squeezed out of the claw. It flew into the passage away from the heroes. Link pound the door with rage. Sonic walked next to him and tried talking to him. "Easy Link, I know how much you want our friends back."

Link stopped and took a deep breath. He thanked Sonic and looked around their surroundings. They've found a fancy house that was owned by a Sheloth. Peter was talking to it. "Peter, I'm afraid I will die soon." It said in a depressed voice. "Oh what should I do with what I have?"

The Death Mask looked at Peter for an answer. "What should you do?" Peter pondered for only a second. "I say give it to me!"

Sonic and Link prayed for Peter's answer to be a wise choice, but their faith in Peter was a loss cause. "Sorry Peter….." The Sheloth suddenly made a horrifying face. "Your friends will fight!"

Suddenly the Death Masks in the room slowly turned to Link and Sonic. "Guys, I'll help you!" The Sheloth jumped in front of Peter. "Here is what I have."

"Sweet!" Peter sat down while counting the gems.

"Peter!" Sonic called out to his fat friends. Sonic did not even notice a Heloth charging right at him. Link shield bashed it and warned Sonic. "Right, time for some mask mashing!" Sonic spin-dashed at three Mums, but was stopped by a Fat Thief. The Death Mask started shooting fire around itself.

Sonic glance at Link who was fighting off some other Death Masks. "Peter, we could use you right now?" he asked out loud, before the Fat Thief grabbed him.

"Damn it Sonic, I lost count!" Peter started recounting.

Link sighed and finished off his last Death Mask. He rushed toward the Death Mask and slashed it from behind. Sonic used a homing attack at the head to finish it off.

The room was cleared and the Life Stool came hopping back. "That was very unfortunate for you." It looked at Peter. "And very fortunate for him, but is it true?"

Sonic and Link were left confused. "What does that mean, fungus?" asked Sonic. The Life Stool turned to the door as it suddenly opens. "Please enter the next trial." It hopped away.

They only felt confused for a second, which they focus on Peter. "I have 35 gems." He stated. But then he noticed the angered look on his friends. "What the matter?"

Sonic scratched his ear. "Oh nothing, just that you left us while we fought those Death Masks!"

Peter looked around the room. "What Death Masks?"

Sonic face-palmed himself. "It's like talking to a kid."

The heroes looked at the door. "Well next trial, come." They all walked into the next room. There they saw a stream being poured from a stone head of a Godzilla. A Hirmet Crab hiding in a large human skull was washing something in the stream.

Another Life Stool came to them. "This trail will require action. Just sit back and wait for something to happen." The Life Stool vanished.

The Hirmet Crab looked at them and waved before doing its activity again. Sonic stretched his legs and arms. "I could go for a rest, how about you Link?"

Link was silent. "Uhhh, Link?" Link suddenly turned to Sonic and asked what's wrong in a shocked way. "We're just chillin till something happens. Sit down."

"Beer?" Peter tried offering some to both Sonic and Link, but they didn't know what that was. "Shoot yourself." He started drinking while waiting for something to happen.

Seeing how quiet it was, Sonic and Link began talking about Peter behind his back. "I don't know about you Link, but Peter's being a real pain." They looked at Peter as he gets drunk. "I really don't hate him. He's a good friend, but the way he was cherishing those rocks like a baby will probably get us killed!"

Link looked at Peter with anger. He too did not hate Peter, but what he does hate is what Peter's thoughts are consumed by. He uttered one word in his mind.

"Pirates!"

Link suddenly jumped and asked how Sonic knew his thoughts, "Your thoughts? I'm talking about over there!"

Sonic pointed to the Hirmet Crab that was trying to keep whatever it was holding safe from a new breed of Death Mask called a Shiver Timber. It's appeared pirate like with a wood peg and a large hook. There were also flying pirate Death Masks called a Shiver Wind. It had large wings and two hooks. They were being ordered by a Sub Mate. "Grab the treasure!" it ordered.

"Treasure…." Peter finally noticed the commotion. "I'll get it….."

The Death Mask got a hold of the treasure and ran around the room. "Stop, thieves! I needed that to buy food!"

Peter began running around to catch the Death Masks, but due to too many shots, he was barely aware on what he was doing. "You guys are going …. Going ….. going…"

The Death Masks stopped and watched Peter attempting to walk up a wall. "(pow) damn …. (pow) damn …(pow) Thunder Cats."

"Ahem!" the Sub Mate said trying to get Peter's attention. "My Caption Underpants are running up." Peter said randomly. One Shiver Timber walked up to the drunk and poked him with his hook. "Ahhh, you're …. You're Caption Hook!" Peter tried swinging a punch at him, but he tipped over.

Link walked to the Sub Mate and asked if they're allowed to help Peter. "I'm sorry there Link, Maskus orders are that Peter must do these trials alone." They looked back at Peter who was trying to fly with the Shiver Winds. "I … how come I can't fly?" He waved his arms up and down, and then puked.

Link noticed the Sub Mate sighing. "Oh Maskus, will Peter be the only torture you may bring?" Link shifted this eyes to the Sub Mate and said that he didn't sound a though he had full faith in Maskus.

The Sub Mates eyes widened. "That's …. That's none of your concern." Link looked at the Death Masks and said that there is something about Maskus that they might know. "Link, I know what yer thinking. If you want to know who Maskus is, then you will just have to survive the trials."

They looked at Peter again who was arguing with the pirates. "No! I ….. no ….. no …. Noooooo oooooooooo ooooonnnnnnne shots like Gaston, no one spits like Gaston!"

Peter then collapse on the Death Mask that was holding the treasure. Peter looked at it and discovered it was one gem. "I knew the tooth fairy was real!"

The Hirmet Crab walked over to Peter. "You've stopped them and now I can eat." Peter looked at the gem and back to the Hirmet Crab.

"Here it comes." said Sonic.

"This is my reward!"

The Hirmet Crab looked directly at Link. "Wrong choice!" A Death Stool snuck behind them and shot a poisonous gas. Link felt weak. He dropped the Master Sword and bent over. Sonic came to his aid, but he too started feeling weak. Then Hirmet Crackers appeared and lit themselves.

Peter took notice of the danger. He picked Link and Sonic right up and started looking for the exit. He found the door close by, but the Hirmet Crackers were blocking his way. "Sonic and Link. You guys are about to become Football gear!"

"What?!"

Suddenly Peter charged right through the Hirmet Crackers just like how he played football. He quickly made it to the door, but he found it locked. He then heard the Life Stool's voice. "Place one gem inside the hole next to the door."

Peter didn't hesitate and place the gem in. He rushed out of the room just in time. Peter shut the door and was almost pushed away by the explosion. He slid down while panting. "That …. Was a closer call than the time I was on TMZ."

(Cutaway Gag)

On TMZ, a reporter was holding a picture of Peter Griffin partially shown. "We've found Peter Griffin eating cereal this morning. He ran away from us for some reason and took out a rifle. I was the only survivor."

(Bang)

Peter was now on the scene with his rifle. "Damn reporters!" He looked at the TMZ logo. "What the Hell's this show? Is it about Titan Munching Zebras?"

(End Cutaway)

Link and Sonic regained their strength. "Well Peter, did you learn what's today's moral is?" Peter had a puzzled face. "Ahhh, what happened to my face?! It's some sort of puzzle!" Link picked up the puzzle pieces to Peter's face and put them all back together.

Even though this freaked him out, he was still able to tell Peter that's Maskus is testing Peter's greed. "Greed, what for?" Sonic got up and said, "He sure have been doing things involving greed lately. What does that have to do with him?"

He quickly turned to Link. "Any ideas Link?"

Link turned to Sonic and Peter. He told them that he does have a perfect idea on who Maskus might be and why all his tests included greed.

"Well then, spit it out!"

He told them all that in ordered for Maskus to know everything exactly; he would need a way to learn about future events and was there when Mascasa was awake.

Peter began counting. "Let's see; there was us chosen ones, Miles, Stella, and there was that La Sombra, but Mascasa threw him into the lava."

Sonic then stopped him. "Hold on, didn't the Green Eyes say that they saw La Sombra two days later running to the cave's exit?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't see if that has anything to do with this."

Link then said that there could be more to that. But before he could finish, they notice the next trial. There were Death Masks being force to build statue of a Fat Hunter. The only Fat Hunter around was sitting in a thrown. There was multiple Enders surrounding him while other Death Masks were forming a line.

"Excellent, bring all your gems here." The Fat Hunter said while laughing evilly. One by one, the Death Mask will drop gems into a basket. Then a Deman dropped only one gem in. "What is this?!"

The Fat Hunter snapped his fingers and the Enders grabbed the Deman. The Fat Hunter laughed. "How typical, a Deman like yourself will not help our pour country from the _tyranny_ of the Free World. Execute him!"

The Ender hesitated a bit. "But Maskus, I mean sir. He's only …." The Fat Hunter stomped his feet. "You question me? Is it not I that lead you to victory?" He walked over to the Ender and gave him some Gems. "Will this answer your question?"

The Ender sighed. He raised his scythe into the air. Link and Sonic looked at Peter. "Peter, what do you have to say about this?" Sonic asked in hoping that Peter will make the right choice.

Peter looked at the Fat Hunter. "That's guys is just like every communist ruler. I am a proud American!" He ran over and punched the Ender in the mask. The other Ender formed around him. The Fat Hunter then said, "This man is planning on ruining Ma.., I mean _our_ perfect way of life. I want you all to kill him and execute his family!"

Peter looked at all the Enders flying around him. "This could be risky, but I have to try." Peter made a run toward the Fat Hunter and farted at him. As the Fat Hunter was coughing, Peter grabbed the basket of gems and ran back to the Enders. "He can't pay you now! Kick that freedom-hating bastard's ass now!"

The Enders looked at the Fat Hunter with no money. They all flew to the ruler and captured him. The Fat Hunter and all the other Death Masks were amazed. "Well done Peter, you've did well in this trial."

Everyone began cheering. Even Sonic and Link were glad with Peter's choice. All the Death Masks formed around Peter. "Well done." said the Deman. "Without money, our evil dictator was powerless and no one will ever follow him again."

Peter looked at all is gems. "Peter, from your trails you've noticed how important these gems are. With it, anyone can have a life of luxury and dominance, but without it people will be force to have harsh lives. Gems can corrupt people and have them follow evil ways. What do you think of these gems?"

Unfortunately; Peter wasn't paying attention to anything. "152, 153, 154!"

Everyone glared at Peter. "Is he serious?!" asked the Fat Hunter. All the Death Masks just got up and left while complaining about Peter.

Peter ran up to Sonic and Link. "Hey guys, you won't believe how much I've made!" He noticed the look on their faces. "Did I screw up again?"

"Peter, you almost passed that trial! Didn't you even hear what that Death Masks was telling you about those gems?" asked Sonic.

Peter began remembering. "Something to do with water guns?"

"No, that Death Mask was trying to tell you what those gems are doing to people." Sonic stopped and thought about the Death Mask's lessons. "They told us that we pretty much rely on money in order to live. That does sound mess up."

Meanwhile, Link was thinking about Peter and his greed. He was deep within his thoughts, but suddenly Link's ears caught something.

Link heard something move quietly behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a giant dark hand coming from a passage way. The hand lunged after Link with high speed. He had no time to defend himself.

"Link, watch out!"

Suddenly Sonic pushed Link out of the way, but instead the hand grabbed Sonic. Sonic struggled as hard as he could, but the hand was pulling him in.

Link got up and saw that the hand had taken Sonic away as the passage closed. "Sonic!" cried Peter as he ran up and banged on the wall. "How can this happen to old Sonic?"

As Peter was crying, Link came up to him. Peter expected him to say something uplifting, but instead he punched Peter right in the face.

He fell to the ground. "…Link?!" Peter slowly looked up at Link. He was standing over him with fury. The swordsman picked Peter up by the shirt and began shouting at him. He complained to Peter that his greed over some rocks had caused Sonic's captured.

"What are you saying?" asked the frightened Peter. Link explained what the Death Masks were talking about how money had poisoned his mind, just like La Sombra.

"La Sombra, I'm nothing like him!"

Thinking that he had no time for this, he dropped Peter and turned away. He only pointed Peter to the next room with the Master Sword. Fi then appeared. "_Peter, Link will go after Sonic. Just continue the trials and just get rid of those gems."_

Link threw multiple flower bombs at the wall till it finally broke. He dashed right in after Sonic.

Peter was in thoughts about his obsession over the gems. "Have I really become as greedy as my father in-law?"

(Cutaway Gag)

Carter Pewterschmidt answered the door and found a girl scout. "Excuse me sir, will you donate to our fundraiser to help people with diseases?"

Carter then yelled, "My money!" and slammed the door.

(End Cutaway)

Meanwhile at another part of the temple, Master Maskus was walking down a hall. "Peter have been failing my trails. What a pity. A man of greed can never truly see the path he had chosen. Their eyes only desire the objects they consider valuable. They will follow blindly in order to obtain more mere objects. Such an evil as it may, it is not strong enough once I have complete power over all."

He reached a doorway where a Life Stool was standing. "How is she?" He asked.

"My Master, she refused to eat or drink anything we offer. She had truly fallen into her hatred over us."

Maskus looked inside. Stella was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed and her face without joy. She didn't even glance at Master Maskus.

"You are right, but once she sees the true path, she will loss her hate." Maskus grabbed onto part of the wall. "Sonic is now captured. I want you to watch his battle with the Death Mask Master. The Masters still questions my perfect rule."

The Life Stool nodded and left.

Maskus clenched at the wall and took a deep breath. He walked right in. Stella only glance at him for a second, then looked down. Maskus stretched out his arm and took some food. "Stella, you've been traveling in this forsaken world. You must keep up your strength."

Stella looked at the food, and swatted it away.

Maskus looked at the food on the ground. "What a waste. This would have fulfilled its purpose ….. just like how Entity-"

Stella suddenly jumped off her chair and stared directly into Maskus. "Don't you dare call him that!" Maskus quickly moved closer to Stella with his eyes glowing green. Stella's hate quickly turned to fear. She stepped back and asked. "What do you want with me?"

Maskus gave a small laugh. "You already know why."

Stella thought back to the town. She remembered their conversation about a replacement for Jozen. "But that's impossible. I'm not strong enough."

Maskus turned away. "Yes, he thought the same thing too nine years ago." Stella was surprised. "How did you know?"

Maskus turned to Stella. "Because I had witness it all; I was there when it all happened, the Death Masks awakening, Mascasa's unleashing, his struggle with the heroes, and even his defeat."

He looked directly at Stella. "You must be wondering how I was able to see these events." He gave a small laugh. "Let's say there was a certain _path_ that lead me there. That path had helped led me to the knowledge of King Ghidorah, which also helped in my transformation."

"You mean when you've gained Mascasa's magic and turned half-Death Mask." She answered. Maskus nodded. "Yes, the power I had gained from Mascasa is a blessing, and a curse!"

Stella looked at Maskus with confusion. "What do you mean? You've used your power to make sure everything went according to your plan."

Maskus sighed. "Yes, I had made sure everything went how I wanted, everything."

Stella's rage started building from Jozen's death. "Stella, Mascasa's magic did not just change my body, but also my mind."

Stella was still building up rage. "Stella, about your brother's death. I …. I'm here to apologize."

Stella suddenly froze. "What?" Maskus turned to Stella. "I am a cursed soul. I was not powerful enough to control myself. But with King Ghidorah by my side, he shall grant me enough power to control not just everything, but me as well."

Maskus began walking around the room. "Stella, have you've heard about the Seed of Evil?"

Stella looked suspiciously at Maskus. "The Cosmos told me that it was responsible for all evil. They even told me you wanted to control it and make the worlds paradise. I know that you mean just _your_ paradise!"

Maskus turned to Stella. "My paradise? You do not see it yet. Once I am able to overpower it, you will have no worries. There will not be another evil that could destroy any world. An evil that the seed controls."

Stella had enough of Maskus's words. "Maskus, what is the Seed of Evil?!"

Maskus took a deep breath. "I will tell you on the way." Stella looked at Maskus. "What do you mean, are you taking me back to my mother and father?"

"You will see them soon. But first you must know what will happen in the future." Maskus opened the door and exit. "Follow me if you want to know exactly what the seed is."

Stella could not think what to do. Maskus was sounding kinder, but he still had an eerie voice. She slowly walked forward. As they walk through a hall with a few stair, Maskus began explaining what the Seed of Evil is and how it was able to cause every evil in the world.

Thoughts began growing within Stella. What Maskus had told her sounds completely true. Maskus then led her to a large room. "Stella, look at this." Maskus pointed to something on the wall. Stella walked forward and read it. "This is … the final piece of the prophecy."

"Read it all, and then you will learn."

Stella continued to read the final prophecy. Her eyes widened as she continued. She then thought to herself, "Will Maskus make things paradise?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Link was following the hallway where Sonic was being taken through. He slashed at some Death Masks while continuing to run.<p>

He found a hole at the end and jumped right down without thoughts. He landed on something moving. He almost fell off, but grabbed onto something. He looked around and saw he was riding on a giant pig.

"Link, look out!" Link heard Sonic calling. He was running toward him. He got close enough and used homing attacks on the three eyes on the side of the pig. "Link, you're here. Think you can help me fight Master Pigder here?"

Link looked at the eyes on top of Master Pigder. Link joined in and they started attacking. "SONIC, LINK, YOU WILL NOT STOP THIS!" Pigder then rolled over. The heroes quickly jumped off before getting smashed.

"This isn't enough." Sonic turned to Link. "I'll get one side while you attack the other." Link remembered the story about Sonic and Peter fighting Pigder. He ran to the side and used Skyward Strikes, arrows, and the Claw Shot to help Sonic fight Pigder.

Master Pigder had no room for him to run freely like back in Mobius. He could only now slam at the heroes with his head and stab them with his tail.

Link and Sonic were winning against Pidger. "Alright Link! Follow me up on the back and we'll take care of this pile of bacon!"

Link was going to use the Claw Shots to get up there, but then something shot the claws out of his hands. "Master Pigder, you think you can start fighting these pests without me?" asked a feminine voice. Link turned and saw Master Aracandous standing behind him.

She ticked at Link. Sonic saw the Death Mask and yelled. "Don't sweat it Link. I'll take care of this guy!" Sonic started speeding up his attacks as he ran to both sides to attack the eyes and reaching the tops.

Fi appeared to Link. "_Master, remember the weak point, the eye. Get the claw shots back and grabbed onto its legs to get to the eye quickly_!

Link turned around and saw the claw shots stuck in webbing. Link narrowly dodged the spider's fangs and ran to the claw shots. Aracandous shot web around Link. The hero slashed through it and reached the claw Shots.

He was able to get them out, but then Aracandous shot web at Link's legs and right arm. He dropped the Master Sword and tried reaching it with his left hand, but Aracandous shot web at his other hand.

Sonic noticed that Link was in danger. "Uh oh, better think of something or Link's dinner!" Sonic noticed Pigder charging at him. "Bingo!" Sonic started insulting the pig to anger him. "YOU'RE TOO PUNY TO MOCK ME!" He started chasing Sonic without any other thought.

The next think Pidger knew, he slammed right into Aracandous. Pigder stepped on Aracandous's legs as she instinctively shot webbing at Pidger for protection. Due to the webbing and Pidger's weight, the two became stuck.

Link and Sonic nod at each other and they both charged right in. They used multiple attacks on the Death Mask Masters until they suddenly shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The heroes stopped and listened to the Masters. "You've proven yourselves strong again." Aracandous started snipping the webs with her fangs. They got up and said, "Go and find Peter, Maskus desire you all to be together in all this."

Sonic and Link looked at each other with confusion. "Is this part of Maskus's plan?" Aracandous looked at Sonic. "Not exactly, Maskus only wanted us to keep you busy while Peter faces the remaining trial alone."

Link asked why they are helping him and Sonic. Pidger and Aracandous looked at each other. "We don't truly trust Maskus anymore, and neither does that spy over there!" They pointed at some rubble where a Life Stool was hiding behind. It looked around and said, "It's ….. true."

"EVER SINCE THE INCCIDENT AT MASCASA'S TEMPLE, WE HAD DOUDT THAT MASKUS WILL BRING WHAT HE PROMISED US." Aracandous then said, "That is why we let the two cloaked ones go to help stop Maskus during The Great Battle."

They all gathered around. "MASKUS IS NOT THE HUMAN WE ONCE MET AFTER MASCASA'S DEFEAT, ANYMORE!" explained Pigder. "Indeed, he had murdered that man and now plans on ruling with that mind." explained Aracandous.

Sonic then said, "I don't know if you've figured this out yet, but Mascasa told us that Maskus was not his son and you all might be under some control.

The Death Masks sighed. "Maskus's power over mind does exceed even Mascasa. He can even tell what is happening here now."

The heroes were in shocked, but the Life Stool calmed them down. "It's alright; he's too concentrated with teaching Stella about the Seed of Evil."

Link and Sonic's eyes widened. They both started asking if she's safe and what they are doing to here. "Relax, she's fine." said Aracandous. "Maskus needs all chosen ones to be alive." explained the Life Stool.

"… So it is true. Stella is Jozen's replacement." Sonic shook his head. "I hope that girl will be alright. Link then asked what could that pirate be telling her exactly.

Link suddenly realized what he just said. He looked and saw that everyone was staring at him. "Pirate, are you talking about Maskus?" asked Sonic. Sonic thought about it and came to a surprising conclusion. "You don't think?!"

Then the Life Stool started hopping. "Hay, I hate to stop all this, but you know how you two fought the Death Mask Masters that invaded your world?"

Sonic looked at the Masters. "Yeah, I fought Pigder and Link fought Aracandous and Peter wasn't here to fight …. Peter!"

Elsewhere in the temple, Peter was faced against the Death Mask Master that he once fought, Master Quetzalcoatl. Peter could only stair at the snake ….. and laughed his ass off.

"I'm fighting against Pretzalquarter!? Don't you remember how I kicked your ass back at Quahog?"

The feathered serpent hissed at Peter. "Yessssss, but aren't you forgetting sssssssomething?" He asked with a sinister hiss.

"Please, I'm not forgetting a damn thing. Now all I just need to do it get on Robo-Stewie and OH CRAP." Realizing that the robot was not with him, he started thinking of something else. "Uhh, hey Link, Zelda, and Sonic told me that you got killed by the Master Sword when Ghirahim threw it away."

Quetzalcoatl hissed with laughter. "You think Ghirahim had that much force to throw the sssssword that far? Peter, Masssskussss had made sssure everything will go accordingly. Tremela ssssaving you, the explosion at Eggman Land, Sssssonic'sss test, Link and Zelda'ssss ultimate test between themssselvesssss, even the death of Jozen."

The feather around the snake's head began rising making himself more terrifying. "Masskusss wanted thissss all to happen. You are nothing but a pawn to him. He used your greed to sssseparate you from your friendsssss. They all hate you now for what you have become."

The serpent slithered closer to Peter. He began shivering in fear. "But-but how could Maskus know all this. Mascasa told us the entire prophecy except the end. But even without that, Maskus couldn't have known what will exactly happen. Who is he?"

Quetzalcoatl hissed at Peter, showing his long fangs. "He is someone that knows all. He holds a desire to change all worlds under his rule. He was the one that witnessed the Seed of Evil. He was the one that Mascasa had failed to kill long, long ago!"

The serpent started moving around Peter. "How long?" Peter asked. Quetzalcoatl flipped his tongue to sniff the air. "I cannot ssssay anything elssssse. It could be during the battle with Masssscassssa, or maybe even longer."

Peter suddenly noticed Quetzalcoatl's feather started flaring. "But I musssst ssssssay thisss lassst thing Peter Griffin." He raise his head slowly has his feather began flaring more. "Grand Massssster Massssskussss did give me one order during our encounter in your home world. That wassss to act as weak as neccccesssssary!"

Suddenly his whole body burst into flames. Peter was surrounded by his body to escape. "Peter, you will be ssssseeing Jozen real sssssoon!"

The serpent blew fire toward Peter. Peter only option was to back down in fear. Suddenly, Peter felt like he was lifted away from the fire demon. He looked and saw he was saved.

"Peter, didn't I tell you to lose weight?"

"Sonic!" Peter cried in joy. Sonic stopped and let Peter go. Quetzalcoatl hissed at them. "Ssssonic the Hedgehog?" Suddenly he was attacked by a beam. "The Goddessss'sss Hero, Link!?" Link held the Master Sword high into the air. His eyes met the snake's eyes.

Peter looked at both Sonic and Link. "But I thought you guys were still mad at me for being a huge pile of douche?" Sonic gave Peter a thumb up. "I don't know what dough has to do with all this, but we're friends. We stick together and help each other out when they need it the most."

Peter looked over at Link who then nodded at him. Peter looked at Quetzalcoatl with confidence. "Well, Sonic and Link. I will be a friend too, by making up for being a greedy bastard!"

Peter launched himself with his farts. He landed a huge punch at the Death Mask Master's mask. He hissed angrily. He swatted Peter with his tail and slithered around the heroes. The serpent left a trail of burning stone.

Sonic quickly grabbed Link and he jumped over the fire. Link later looked around the flaming body for a weak point. He did not see anything suspicious, except the head. Knowing the danger of being burned alive, Link sneaked his way toward the head while the serpent slithered on the ground.

Quetzalcoatl took notice of Link's effort and shot fireballs at him. Link shield bashed some to send them back, but Quetzalcoatl only swallowed them.

Sonic ran toward the head and used a homing attack in the eye. It helped blind the snake for only a little bit, but it was enough time for Peter to get close.

"Now you'll get a Roadhouse Kick!" Peter Roadhouse Kicked the Death Mask with great strength. The serpent hissed in pain as his mask began to crumble. "Hahhhh, you will not essssscape!" Quetzalcoatl slithered himself close and raised his head. His head feather began glowing like the morning sun. He shot a large flamethrower at the heroes. Link and Sonic narrowly escaped, but Peter did not have time to get out. He turned over in fear, but then farted.

When the farts came in contact with the flame, the fart caught on fire and overpowered Quetzalcoatl's flame. The flame itself did not harm the serpent, but the gases did. "Haaaaaa, the pain! My eyes, I cannot sssssee!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link looked at each other. "Fellas, I know we should have been doing this for the entire adventure, but wanna try out a combo attack?"

The both agreed with great joy. "Great, now Sonic I want you to make sure Quetzalcoatl stays put. Link I will need you to place a pile of unlit flower bombs behind me. When I give signal, you light the ones closest to me, got it?"

Link and Sonic understood. Link began placing the bombs behind Peter while Sonic kept the serpent from moving. He ran around the beast calling it out to distract him. Quetzalcoatl did not move from his place, but his head kept moving wildly.

"This is not good." He thought while the serpent shot out fireballs. "Maybe he'll rest if he had a headache."

Sonic took the first chance he had and used a homing attack on the mask. He tried staying close in mid-air as he continued the attack.

From the toxic gas and his head injuries, the snake fell to the ground. "Peter, he's all yours!" called out Sonic. Peter gave a thumb up. Seeing that he was lying on the ground, Peter decided to put his fart running roller blades he used to race Sonic. "Link, now!"

Link lite the closest bombs for Peter. Peter looked directly at the serpent to get a good aim. "This is for Spooner Street!" Peter let out a huge fart at the bombs as Link took cover. With the combined forces of the bombs and his fart powered roller blades, Peter accelerated at Master Quetzalcoatl's mask and punched him to oblivion.

The force of the punch pushed the serpent straight into the wall. He fell to the ground defeated as his mask began cracking. "Peter … sssssave thisss world." He said weakly while crumbling.

Peter was walking back while feeling his back. "That … was difficult. But awesome!" He looked at Link and Sonic and apologized again for his greed. "Sorry I was jerk with those gems." He took out the bag of gems and threw them. "I now know that having people pay money to see some stupid dangerous rock was wrong, but getting rich was not the only reason. I need it so support my family with bills."

Link was still curious about what Peter meant. "That's right; you came from a simpler time. In my world and time period, money became more complex. I have to work my ass off to pay for water, food, heat, gas, insurance, college for the kids, clothes, Obama care, and even entertainment."

Link did not like or still really understood why money became like that. "Hey, it's tough with money. But right now, let's focus on fighting the Death Masks and spiting on the snake's grave!"

Peter began jumping up and down with joy, but heard a tingling noise that angered him. "Oh don't you dare tell me!" He turned around and found a group of Green Ele. Witches healing Quetzalcoatl, but the worst part was that Master Pigder and Master Aracandous are with him.

"Oh crap, we got to stop them!" Peter was about to charge at them, but Sonic stopped him. "Hold on Peter. There with us!"

Peter became dumbfounded. "What?" Link then told them that The Masters, and the entire Death Mask Army do not trust Maskus anymore.

"IT IS TRUE." said Pigder. "We do not wish Maskus to risk controlling King Ghidorah, if he will turn to another Mascasa." said Aracandous. Quetzalcoatl weakly got up. "Even I fear for the worssst."

Suddenly, all the Death Masks gathered around them. Every single one they've faced on their adventure, watching our heroes.

"We've followed Maskus's orders blindly." said a Scouter. "We truly believed he would make everything better." said a Thief. "Even we thought he was better than Mascasa." said a set of Element Witches. "We all thought wrong." said a Death Stool.

Peter looked around at all the Death Masks. "Well how, when, and why did you guys started listening to him?" They did not answer. They looked down with sadness.

Link explained that Maskus might have had control over their minds using Mascasa's powers. "Mascasa's powers, but how did he get them anyway."

A Boing Stool started complaining. "It was around during when Mascasa was not sealed up. That is the only possible way he could have mutated."

"Mutated?!" The heroes asked.

Quetzalcoatl started explaining. "From what we were able to remember, Massscasssa'sss powers were not only granted to Massskussss, but it alssso made him part Death Masssk." Pigder then said, "THAT IS THE REAL REASON WHY THE DEATH MASK DESTROYER COULD NOT COMPLETELY KILL HIM."

The heroes gave one good look around. "Where is he now?" asked Sonic, remembering that Stella is still with him.

All the Death Mask pointed to a large door. "Out there lead to the stadium." said Master Aracandous. "Your only obssstacle left is Grand Massster Masskusss himself. He will be waiting for you." said Quetzalcoatl. "GO NOW, THE TRUE FINAL BATTLE IS UP AHEAD."

The doors opened and the heroes witness that the stadium is floating in the sky off the island. Only a single long bridge connected the heroes to Maskus.

Peter turned to Sonic and Link. "Well this is it. It's either we stop Maskus or King Ghidorah awakes." Sonic gave a thumb up. "We won't let Maskus get away without the punishment he deserves." Link stated he will keep on fighting to protect his world, his friends, and everyone he cares about.

Peter turned to the stadium. "Come now. Maskus is waiting for us, and so is everyone else." They all bid their farewell to their new supporters as they make their way to the near end of their adventure.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the stadium; Maskus was leaving Stella in the room that held the final piece to the prophecy. He turned back to her. "I sense the heroes coming." Stella remained silent. "Remember child, tell them exactly how you feel about all of this when they arrive."<p>

Stella only nodded yes slowly. Maskus walked away. "Finally, King Ghidorah will soon be awakened and I will be more than just a cursed soul. I will finally become all powerful, power that will conquer all worlds."

Maskus suddenly stopped at a beam. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on it. Then his anger started building and his cloth hand completely crushed it. He starred at his while breathing heavily. "It will all end soon." Maskus with his true face still hidden walked back to the stadium to wait for his challengers that will fight against his plan for future domination of all worlds.

**End of Chapter**


	57. Ancient Blood

**Chapter 57:** Ancient Blood

Peter, Sonic and Link stepped outside and saw the long bridge that will led them to Maskus who may soon awaken King Ghidorah.

Peter looked down at the floor. "Better have something to carry us there. If he expects us to walk all the way there I am gonna flip."

Sonic looked around and saw that the bridge did not have anything like that. He said that the walk is supposed to help bring out the emotion of entering a final battle long and quietly while the dead landscape is viewed at the sides as an omen of what will happen.

"That's boring! Hey Pigder, wanna make an easy buck?"

"NO!"

So the heroes were force to walk the long bridge and gaze at the world. They watched the other floating islands still filled with life, floating over a complete hole of darkness that Ghidorah slumbers in.

Meanwhile; Mascasa was watching them through a telescope back at the civilization. "The Chosen Ones are heading to Maskus. I fear King Ghidorah will rise."

Mascasa stretched himself with his body filled with the Cosmos' energy. "My body feels young again, but I yet to have enough to use my Apocalypse attack! This will end Ghidorah and Maskus."

The Cosmos looked at each other. "We cannot provide you enough. How do you plan on getting more?"

Mascasa turned to them. "With La Corazon that Maskus now holds. Maskus will want to fight the heroes. This could provide the chance of me retrieving it. I will regain my true strength and the worlds will no longer need to fear the King of Terror."

Mascasa flapped his wings lightly. "I'll fly to them. You can rest here for now." The Cosmos floated toward his face. "Mascasa, how powerful is your strongest attack?" Mascasa smiled at them. "Enough to end our problem. Do you not trust me?"

The Cosmos' suspicion was right full. Mascasa was not the child he was once was. Their thoughts about the Master changed in fear. "Mascasa, you've let your evil consume you. What will happen in this world?"

Mascasa's eyes started glowing as he stretches his neck slightly. "This world will still remain the same. But what is more dangerous, Ghidorah or I?"

The Cosmos knew that King Ghidorah will go after each world. They decide to let Mascasa go only if they come along. Mascasa bowed to them. He turned his head downward with respect. "You have my word. I will not treat the captured ones like I did long ago."

But on his hidden face, he smiled sinfully.

Back to the Heroes; the walk was taking a shorter amount of time then they expected, so they started talking about Maskus. "Maskus, who is the man under the mask? What sort of secrets does he task? He who is evil is bad, and he who is not is dad."

"What are you doing Peter?" asked Sonic.

"I'm trying to sound poetic. So anyway, have any ideas about who Maskus is?"

Sonic looked at Link. "He does." Link looked away from the dead land and stared at Peter. He explained that there could only be one person that could be Maskus.

"Ronald Reagan?"

Link glared at Peter and took a deep breath. He told Peter that in order for Maskus to gain Mascasa's powers, he will need to actually be with Mascasa. The only time that was even possible was thousands of years ago, or nine years ago.

"Michael Jackson?"

Link twitched.

Sonic then explained that Maskus could only be alive for the nine years ago part and he asked Peter who was there during their fight with Mascasa.

"Ohhhh, so that means that Mascasa is Maskus. Perfect plot-twist!"

Sonic face-palmed himself, "No Peter, remember that certain baddy that helped the Death Masks?"

"Jesus Christ?"

Link couldn't hold it any longer. His anger was building too much. He was about to burst the name, but he walked right into a wall face first.

"We're here!"

Standing in front of them was the largest door they have ever seen. A carving of Maskus was on it with three serpent-like monsters around him.

Peter placed his right hand on the door and looked at his friends. They all looked among themselves remembering that struggle they've been through. "Well guys, this is it, the actual ending. Not another plot-twist. Are you guys ready?"

"Peter, I bet all the chilidogs I will ever have that I can make Maskus pay for everything he did and will do!"

Link took out the Master Sword and watched his reflection on the blade. Knowing that everything he held dear is on the line, he held up the sword claiming that he will fight to the very end.

Peter looked back at the carving of Maskus. He remembered every time he had been a greedy damn fool ever since he laid eyes on the Cross-Over Crystal. They each took out their crystals and held it in the air. "Maskus, we are going to kick your ass!"

They put their crystals away and together they pushed the door right open. They walked inside and the door suddenly shut.

They were standing in the middle of darkness. "Maskus, show yourself now!"

Suddenly, torches began lighting around the room. Statues of Maskus were sitting on the side of the room. There was a path leading to a small staircase which a strange carving with textures rested above. The staircase led to a small floor where each side held a larger rounded staircase leading to behind the wall holding the carving. They all heard people talking close by.

Peter knew that up the stairs lead to the stadium, where Maskus awaits them. "Come on. Our enemy is waiting." Peter marched forward, but Link blocked his path with is arm.

Peter looked forward and noticed someone climbing down the stairs. Sonic got a closer look. "It's Stella!" he shouted with cheer.

"Which one?"

"The Green Eyed Stella, Jozen's sister!" They all ran up to her and asked many questions about her wellbeing.

She did not respond to any question. She looked at the heroes with sadness. "Peter … Sonic …. Link. Maskus is right."

Everyone's heart nearly stopped. "Wh.. what are ….. what did he do to you!?" Sonic grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her a bit. Link checked her green eyes to see if they were glowing, they were normal.

"Heroes, Maskus is right, about every living creature in all worlds. They need to be controlled by a perfect ruler."

Peter sat down to her to make eye contact. "Stella, what did he tell you? They have to be all lies."

She sighed. "Maskus told me what the Seed of Evil true identity. It was the very thing that drives people into evil actions. One day, the Seed of Evil took over a man. The seed guided him to what he believe is precious for the wrong reasons. That very evil lead to everything that had happened; and it will continue to grow if not stopped."

Link asked kindly what the Seed of Evil is. Stella looked up the stairs. "Grand Master Maskus will reveal everything soon. He wanted you to show him how much power you've gained."

"Grand Master Maskus, don't you remember what he'd done to your brother?" asked Sonic. Stella looked away. "He was a victim of the Seed of Evil, and also Maskus."

Stella started walking up the steps and looked at the carving. "Do you three see this?"

They looked up. "Yeah, it's some carvings, so what?" Sonic nudged Peter. "Hey, I think that's the final piece, but wait, why is there a line separating the lower and upper part?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Yes Sonic, see the lower and top parts. They are not on the same time line. There are two multiple ending to all this." She pointed at a carving showing Master Maskus with three figures bowing down to him. "The upper one shows what will happen now. It tells that the one that will awaken King Ghidorah, Maskus, will control King Ghidorah and the chosen ones will bow down to him."

"What, we will never bow to him!" shouted Peter.

"Peter, you don't understand. Maskus is free from the Seed of Evil's grasp." Stella looked back up. "It is said that one without the Seed will control King Ghidorah and all worlds will follow the awakener's law." She then pointed to the lower half. "Maskus want to make the worlds paradise. Free of the Seed of Evil. He promised me that no one will have to die once he is in control."

Link told her that Maskus is lying to her. He even reminded her of Jozen's death. "It was not his fault. His humanity is cursed by Mascasa. His entire body now holds half of his blood. He is half-Death Mask. I was more evil than his actions."

The heroes were surprised by her words. "My hatred for the Death Masks. Maskus was right about me. I was slowly turning evil. He said that he will help me become powerful enough to control my hate. He promised I will be perfect."

"Stella, you have to believe us. Maskus will never help you! He's just using you for his own gain. How do you know if Maskus has part of the Seed inside him?" Stella looked at Sonic with sadness. "He will convince you all."

Link looked at the bottom half of the prophecy and asked about it. "The second ending will never happen. It reads that if the awakener has the Seed of Evil, the awakener will fail and King Ghidorah will be free to destroy every world without stop _unless_ the heroes stop him."

She started walking up the steps as the heroes called her back. "Heroes, Master Maskus want to challenge you. Follow me and we can all witness the ritual that will awake Ghidorah."

Stella walked up slowly behind the wall. Peter and Sonic both knew that their challenge awaits them. They started walking up, but Link was staring at the upper prophecy. He looked at the carving of Maskus and noticed only three of the chosen ones are bowing to him, he thought about why Stella was not shown.

"_Master, the others are going_." Link snapped out of his thoughts and ran up to the heroes. They reached a gate leading outside. Stella told some Death Masks to raise the gates for them. "Peter, Sonic, Link; be careful."

She ran up ahead as she doesn't look back at them.

The heroes looked at each other and nodded. They walked outside to hear the voice of their hated enemy. "Chosen Ones of the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy. You have finally arrived to witness the future of all worlds!"

They found themselves at a large arena with Maskus standing in the center. They looked forward and saw nothing but the open sky. They looked behind them and found the bleachers where the Green Eyes, the Other Worlders, and the heroes' friends and family now sit.

They could hear gasps, whispers, cheering, and crying for their only hope of freedom. They turned to Maskus and demand what he is doing.

Maskus, who Stella now stands beside him, said while raising his voice. "Everything is going as I planned. Everyone will see me, Grand Master Maskus, awaken King Ghidorah with the ritual and I will gain unlimited power."

Maskus suddenly teleported to Peter. "And I wanted you all here to not just witness this, but also find out whom I truly am."

This was it; Maskus was lifting his mask off. Peter is now witnessing the cursed man's true face. "I don't believe it! The Giant Chicken!?"

Peter's arch nemesis, the Giant Chicken, was behind all of this. He torn off his disguise and their eyes met. The Chicken tackled Peter and they both started beating the hell out of each other. They started walking toward the open sky while blood was spilled from their faces.

The Chicken felt the edge under his feet. He grabbed onto Peter and they both fell. Peter glided toward the Chicken and he tried breaking his wings. The Chicken used his talons and tear at Peter's legs. They both succeeded and now they must fight using their usable limbs.

The Chicken noticed that they were getting close to the bottom. Without wings to help float, he grabbed onto Peter and forced him to cushion his fall. Peter fought back as they fight over who will land first.

As they were both head first falling, they looked down and saw a huge sharp stone. They pushed each other away at the nick of time.

Peter landed face first. He dragged himself to the other side of the boulder and saw the Chicken walking toward a stone table. The Chicken took out the Black Cross-Over Crystal and glared at Peter with a sinister grin.

The ground began shaking and the boulder started glowing. They were on the back of King Ghidorah. The King of Terror rose from the ground and turned his head at Peter. It roared at him as the Chicken gave the death gesture.

King Ghidorah stretched his tongue to reach Peter. Peter used all his strength and pushed himself at the Chicken. Peter started punching and the Chicken tears at his flesh.

Then they were both caught by the dragon's tongue. It was pulling both of them inside. The dragon swallowed and the two were sent to the stomach. Even as they travel through the neck, they still were going at each other.

The Chicken started pecking at Peter until he grabbed his head and used head-butt. This disturbance was too much for King Ghidorah. He was about to puke them out, but was still holding on long enough for the fighters to reach the stomach.

Right when they were about to fall into the acid, Peter used his blood soaked leg and kick the Chicken right into the stomach acid. Seeing how Ghidorah will throw up, Peter took out a lighter and fire farted right out the mouth.

The inside of Ghidorah began burning with fire and gas. It died a slow and painful death. Peter looked around and said, "I did it!"

**THE END**

Charater List:

Peter

.

.

.

Peter

.

.

"PETER!"

Peter Griffin suddenly found himself back at the stadium with everyone glaring at him. "What happen?"

Maskus slapped himself. "You just fell asleep during my speech!"

Peter looked around at his angered friends. "So you're not the Giant Chicken?"

Maskus sighed. "Listen, You will all witness the ritual that will awaken King Ghidorah. Then I will control his minds with this!"

Maskus took out the sacred treasure of the Green Eyes.

"La Corazon!" everyone said.

"Yes, La Corazon." Maskus lifted it into the air. "La Corazon is the most sacred and mysterious position of the Green Eyes. Its power alone can control and disrupt the mind of any living creature. There is only two ways to unleash this power. One is sunlight, and two is another power from the Green Eyes. The Death Masks were created by the Green Eyes, they share the same magic. I will use this to make my mind controlling power unlimited!"

Maskus looked directly at the heroes. "But first, Stella had told you about the prophecy. I am in fact not affected by the Seed of Evil, which will allow me to control Ghidorah. It also tells that you will all bow to me. And what better way to persuade you than to remind you of your only way of winning!"

Maskus looked at Stella and back at the heroes. "Do you not see this girl? You say that she will replace Jozen as the fourth. But now she has joined the righteous side. What makes you think you can win without the fourth? I hoped that you were not planning to retrieve Young Jozen with this!"

Maskus threw three objects on the ground. The heroes gasped in horror as the Key of Time was shattered again. "You think I will just keep it intact so you can destroy everything I'd plan. You are nothing against my true strength, the strength I will us to conquer everything!"

Peter pointed at Maskus. "Your true strength? Well my first fight with you didn't go so well, but over my adventure I had grown stronger!" Sonic and Link joined in. "Not only that Peter, but we did too." Link drew the Master Sword and explained that they have also grown in numbers as well.

As Maskus was witnessing the heroes' courage, he was chuckling to himself. "The exact answer I was hoping to hear." They immediately charged at each other to determine the future of all worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eye People

The group had just reached the city. "Alright everyone." said Stewie. "We must find out some clues about Maskus's true identity and find Scouter #52." He turned to Stick and Rock. "You two just shut up so he won't avoid us."

So they started searching everywhere through the city. Mecha and Silver Sonic checked the pathways at high speed. Achmed checked the weaponry room. "#52, come out! I won't try and keel you this time." Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler checked around the Other World Side as robots. "Beep, bop, no hardly identifiable clues found." Jelly then shot a laser at Wario as he search through the buildings for gold. "I'm-a not looking for gold!"

They search through the entire city and even inside the palace, and still nothing.

TGWTG came to Stewie and handed him a book. "I stole Green Eyed Stella's diary." Stewie immediately took it and skimmed through it. "Green Eye language, go figure. Wow, I just randomly looked through a diary. Am I getting desperate?"

Stewie walked over to Miles and Stella. "Remember anything important yet?" The two turned to Stewie. "Nothing so far." They answered. "We could only remember an evil laugh while everything went blank for us."

Stewie pondered about their remaining memory. "Let's see now, who was there during the Mascasa battle. I know the Fat Man and the other chosen heroes were there, Miles and Stella helped in the fight and they're here. The Death Masks themselves are just following orders." Stewie thought back at the Great Battle. "Whoever he is, he also needs to be able to know exactly when Miles and Stella brought La Corazon to Mascasa's tomb. But was there somebody else?"

Ghirahim came back. "I saw nothing around where I have searched. We do not have time to look for #52 or something that could point us to Maskus's identity. We have to get to Ghidorah's world and get that Key of Time!"

"I know Ghirahim." said Stewie. "But Maskus has it now. Even if we get it back, Maskus will stop us from ever reaching Jozen. If only we have another time machine …. Duh!"

Stewie dug through his trans-dimensional carrying device. He shook out his time machine. He placed the spare batteries from the generator and placed them in.

Stewie called everyone together as he looked through the time machine. He'd checked the memory system of the machine to see where Maskus had gone. "Damn, the history's been cleared! Just as I thought."

He exits out of the machine. "Maskus has defiantly used my machine, and he was smart enough to check if traveling had been recorded." He turned to Stick and Rock. "Do you guys remember anything about this?"

They both shrugged.

Stewie looked over at Miles and Stella. "We could only remember the Key of Time right now."

Achmed then asked. "Stewie, you think he used this for whatever he's planning?" Stewie answered yes. "This could change things. What if Maskus somehow got his powers from Mascasa using this!"

"Stewie, that will certainly make things too complicated." said someone else.

The group jumped a bit and looked at a surprise. "#52!" shouted Stick and Rock. They ran around him jumping in joy, until he pushed them out of the way. "Don't have time, you idiots; we need let these guys know about how Maskus came to be."

Stewie and the others looked at him. "You know who he is? But aren't the Death Masks like Stick and Rock here supposed to be under the influence of Maskus?" asked Ghirahim.

#52 glared at Stick and Rock. "It's either that or you people forgot about their I.Q. levels."

The group glared at Stick and Rock rubbing their head on a pole. "So they just forgot because their dumbasses." said Achmed. "Should have seen that one coming."

Don Patch began pointing at Miles and Stella like a maniac. "But what about them? They say they're losing their memory." Jelly Jiggler started throwing candy at their heads. "They must have lied! Let's take them down town!"

Don Patch came in riding a police car. Jelly Jiggler grabbed onto their wrist and attempted to push them in. Stella just simply twisted his arm. "Ha, joke on you missy! I have no bones. Only losers have bones!"

"Just for saying that, here's a gift." Achmed handed Jelly a piece of dynamite. "Oh boy, my very own –"

(Boom)

#52 started hopping with anger. "This is no time for slapstick! I have to tell you all how I got Maskus into power." #52 realized what he just said out loud. He prepared himself for some complaints.

TGWTG walked around #52 while hitting his pipe on his hand. "So you got that corrupt bastard to become mayor." He whacked #52 on the head. "Bad Heartless-thing, bad!"

#52 began slashing at TGWTG as Ghirahim watches with enjoyment. "Listen Stewie; first I will tell you about Maskus's intelligence. He made sure that he had left multiple clues with objects and his own words that could lead to _nowhere_ about his identity. This intrigued us, we believe that he was better than Mascasa; but over time, we were losing our trust in him, including my loyal self."

"_But why does Maskus desire to make sure his identity remain a mystery_?" asked Mecha Sonic. #52 took a deep breath. "He have his reasons, he promised us that he will make the worlds paradise in our eyes. But I fear that dream will only remain that, a dream."

#52 handed them blind folds. "Uhh, mind telling us what we have to wear these?" asked Wario with suspicion. "Everyone; Maskus had hidden, eliminate, or created fakes that will not give any possible clues about him. But there is one thing that he had not left alone. It is the key to his success."

Miles and Stella looked at each other and thought of something horrible. "But #52, what will Maskus do to you if you show them it?" asked Miles with concern.

#52 looked above. "He may have me tortured, but his evil must be stopped! His goal will lead all worlds to extinction."

The idea of Ghidorah's awakening soon filled them with the greatest thought of destruction. "#52, Maskus will not just destroy you, but also every single world, including my master's world." warned Ghirahim.

#52 handed him a blindfold. "I know, but first you must know who Maskus is." Stewie looked at his blindfold. "Where is this place, you better not stabbed us in the back!" Stewie's idea made everyone suspicious.

#52 motioned his arms to calm everyone down. "Please, I'm taking you out of this city. There is a place that holds the clue that is located in an impossible location. The clue you will find will be unbelievable."

Stewie looked at everyone else and back at #52. He remembered how #52 managed to find the courage and stood up against his Master. "Alright. Give us your best shot." Stewie put the blindfolds on.

The other thought about the decision. "I'm already dead." Achmed put his on. "What could be worse than King Ghidorah." Ghirahim put his on. "Me." answered TGWTG. Ghirahim backed handed TGWTG before #52 but his blindfold on.

One by one, everyone put the blindfolds on except for Miles, Stella, Stick, Rock, and #52. "#52, where is this place exactly?" asked Stella. "Stella, Miles; where we are going may help you to remember what you have forgotten, unless if you were stretching the truth about what you don't remember."

Miles and Stella looked away with guilt.

So they made their way out of the city to an unknown area. The group could not see where they are going, but Stick and Rock help them on the way, terribly.

"Watch out for that!"

"_What_?" asked Silver Sonic before tripping on a rock.

"Watch it!"

"What are you two bozos talking about?" asked Wario before hitting his head.

"Hey, don't you see that coming?"

"How damn it? I'm f**king blindfolded!" shouted TGWTG before hitting his Johnson on a stalagmite.

The group heard a door open. They started hearing Miles and Stella talk. "What are you doing? The Green Eye Law forbids going there without permission."

"Where are we?" Stewie thought. "Are … are we going outside?"

They began feeling dirt underneath their feet. Suddenly they felt as if they had entered a building. Don Patch felt the walls as they travel. "Are we there yet?"

"Hold on Don Patch, we should be there right about now!" #52 told them to remove their blindfold. They found themselves in a large room with carvings on the wall. TGWTG took a closer look. "I remember these. They're telling about the battle of the two warriors and Mascasa."

#52 began walking with Stewie. "Yes, Maskus is very interested in this story. Everything about the Death Masks' creation through the very end." Stewie took a look at the carving of Mascasa standing over a man dressed with important clothing. "This must be when Mascasa overthrown the current chief and he started torturing everyone." He turned to #52. "What was it like back then?"

#52 turned away as everyone turned their attention to him. "It was …. an abomination."

**FlashBack**

"We know that what the Atlantis done to our homeland was unforgiveable, even our creation was not as horrid as what they did. The current chief was blinded by vengeance and ordered us all to destroy Atlantis. That when everything turned to the worst."

Before the arrival; there was a meeting inside the chief's temple. Mascasa, the other Masters, and the rest of the Death Masks were bowing to the Chief. "He ordered us to destroy every inch of Atlantis. We followed his orders, knowing that only the King of Atlantis and the ones that followed their orders were to blame."

"When we arrive, Mascasa was the first to fight. That was when he desired the taste of blood and human torture. He showed no mercy to the adults. He ignored the elderly; but made sure he did not harm children, just leaving them to fend for themselves."

"Many of us Death Masks; no, Faceless, never wanted this. As Mascasa was destroying everything, we were actually helping the people. They wanted us to deliver their children away from Atlantis to escape Mascasa by sailing to a place where they could find new family."

"After all the children were shipped out, we were told that the King still held onto his child. I never wanted to disobey my Master, but I couldn't let that child see the evil that Mascasa will bring."

#52 rushed toward the castle and avoided all the guards. "I manage to reach the King and his daughter." #52 stood before the King as he held his blonde child close by. "Are you not a Faceless created by the Green Eyes?!"

"Back then, we've never learned English. Only an small portion of the Green Eyes were practicing it with Mascasa. I could not tell him that only Mascasa was attacking, but it was all too late."

Grand Master Mascasa came bursting through the door. Two guards pointed their guns at him, but Mascasa used his magic and slammed them to the walls. He walked closer to the King. "I assume you are the King of Atlantis?"

He looked at #52. "I see you have met one of the most loyal Faceless of them all. It's a shame that he cannot talk to you, but I'm sure he would most likely offer me your head."

"I looked back at the King with his eyes flaring with hate! His daughter on the other hand was not. In a way, she felt I mean no harm."

Without warning, Mascasa grabbed the King. "Father!" cried the child. #52 grabbed the child hand and warned her she needs to leave. She turned to #52 and spoke in the language of the Green Eyes. "(I know you're trying to help me, but my….)" She was caught off as Mascasa opened his jaws.

"My daughter, lead my people. Make our people grow strong against the evil of the Green Eyes!" That was the final words he said before the King was eating the most horrifying way possible.

"Dad!"

Mascasa heard her scream. He slowly turned his head with blood around his mouth. "You share his blood. A royalty like yourself will most likely try and regain power."

Mascasa walked forward as he licks his lips. "I cannot allow Atlantis to still be a threat, I must-" Suddenly a laser was shot at Mascasa's eye. He fell to his knees while dealing with the pain. #52 with his mouth steaming from the laser ran to the girl and motioned his arms to follow him.

They both ran out of the building while other guards fought Mascasa.

#52 led her to the boats where the last of the children were still being boarded. "(You have to leave; Mascasa will not give you any mercy as you still hold your heritage!)" The girl was staring at her home burning as she hears more screams. Suddenly Mascasa burst out of the ceiling and shot multiple energy spheres at the building. Nothing else remained from the attack.

"I will make the evil pay." Someone shouted that the boats are leaving. The girl quickly hugged #52. "(Thank you. I promise you that I will make everything right.)" She jumped on board and waved good bye. Suddenly #52 caught something on the boat. There appeared to be an adult completely covered a cloak with other features he couldn't make out. He turned straight to #52 and nodded at him. He didn't know who he was, but he didn't care right now.

"The children sailed away to other lands before Mascasa knew. In a matter of hours, Mascasa had completely destroyed Atlantis. As you all know, that was not the end of it. He ordered us all to betray the Green Eyes."

"He refused to listen to the others, his power was too strong for anyone us to stand up to him. He tortured the Green Eyes, killed the corrupt chief, and destroyed many lives. That was when we became known as the Death Masks."

"Years past till the two warriors came and sealed him with La Corazon. One was a man that hid his head from seeing eyes, but the second warrior was the same girl that I've help escaped. They've sucked every last ounce of energy from Mascasa, but one of the two didn't survive the battle. The surviving hero just left and was never seen again. We were never told the true details, they just forced us into our emerald where we have slept till nine years ago."

**End Flashback**

"So you fear Maskus will be just like Mascasa?" explained Stewie. They both reached a carving of the two warriors holding La Corazon to seal Mascasa's power. But there was marking of arrows pointing to La Corazon.

"What's with this?" asked Wario. #52 got a close look at it. "It appears someone scribbled on these carving to idolize La Corazon." They all walked pass the carving while Stewie was analyzing it. "Someone idolizing La Corazon…... and who was on that boat #52 noticed?"

Stewie turned to #52 and asked when they will find out about Maskus. #52 pointed to something at the distance. "The clue that will expose Maskus is right over there."

Everyone looked ahead at something. "Ooh, a toy chest!" Stewie ran toward it quickly as he giggled with excitement.

The other had a different idea what it actually is. "Uh Stewie….." Stewie reached it and attempted to lift the top, but it was too heavy. "Hey Mecha and Silver Sonic, mind helping me here. You can be the Red Ranger."

Mecha and Silver Sonic decided to let Stewie see for himself what could be inside. They both lifted it up and Stewie immediately looked inside. "I hope a squirt gun is in there and …. What the Hell is this?"

Everyone else gathered around to examine the chest's contents. "I haven't seen anything like this." said Ghirahim with amazement. "Looks disgusting to me, weirdo." said Stella.

Stewie got a closer look. "I haven't seen anything similar to this since …. Wait." Stewie turned to #52. "May I study this to figure out what it is?" #52 answered yes and everyone exit except Stewie.

They've waited an hour for Stewie to finally come out. Stewie eyes were wide opened. "#52, where exactly are we?"

#52 pointed to the exit. Stewie quickly ran toward it. "What happened?" asked Don Patch. #52 closed his eyes. "He is closer to the truth now."

Miles, Stella, and Achmed were talking to each other. "No matter how many times I've heard that story, I just couldn't help but shed a tear." said Miles.

"Ha, baby!" Stella whacked Achmed behind the head.

"Hey, that was awful. That poor girl lost everything, and who knows if she was friends with that other warrior, whoever he was. No one knows his backstory."

Miles thought about it. "Ones a man and the other is a woman…."

"I know what you're idea is for their relationship." said Stella while joking.

Stewie finally came back and everyone surrounded him with questions. Stewie ignored them all and asked #52 to come inside. The two walked to the chest and Stewie asked what some carvings mean above it. #52 read them and explained to Stewie what purpose this room it.

Stewie's eyes widen larger. "#52, will you accompany me through my time machine and point out something verrrrrrry important? I really need to do some spy work." #52 agreed and they both entered the machine. #52 set the coordinates to a certain time and they both disappeared.

Later on, everyone was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long. They suddenly heard a loud flash. They all ran inside and saw #52 calm and Stewie freaking out. "_What happened_?" asked Silver Sonic.

Ghirahim got a closer look on Stewie's face. "Looks like you've figure everything out which was unbelievable."

Stewie started shaking. "Oh God…." He said quietly.

"What did you learn?" asked Miles and Stella with concern.

"….oh God …. Oh God ….. OH GOD!"

Stewie started freaking out more. "I know who Maskus is! Maskus is …. Is … we have to get back to the heroes! They are in terrible danger!"

"God Lord, what's going on?!" asked TGWTG who was almost about to cry in fear.

#52 then answered. "Stewie learned who Maskus is, what he had used his inventions for, and that Maskus's reason for controlling all worlds is not only just to control the Seed of Evil."

The group couldn't bear it any longer. "Please tell us!" Begged Stick and Rock. "We want to remember what's going on!"

Stewie was refusing to calm down to tell them. "This is bad! This is bad! We don't have enough time!"

Stewie turned to #52. "We have to go to King Ghidorah's world right now. Please take us there. That ….. that …. Thing will get his revenge and destroy everything that will prevent it!"

#52 shook his head negatively. "I cannot, without a Cross-Over Crystal or the Green Eyes' advance magic skills, it's impossible."

Stewie turned to the other with frustration. "Please tell me you guys have at least SOMETHING that will get us there!"

Everyone was empty handed. "Actually … we have something!" Everyone turned to Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"Really, you guys have something?" asked Achmed.

Don Patch took out a whistle. "Don't you worry; our friend will be here in a jiffy."

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Ghidorah's Grave

During the battle with Maskus, the chosen heroes were not doing very well. Maskus was throwing almost everything he has to offer against the heroes. He shot energy spheres, fire, ice, electricity, and fought physically.

Sonic spin-dashed toward Maskus. The master jumped into the air and shot energy spheres at the ground. Sonic spun too quickly for the sphere to touch him. Sonic uncurled and used a Homing Attack. Maskus was struck in the mask and he floated away from Sonic as he held his mask.

"Hm, Hey Maskus. Wanna bet we'll just show everyone you're face by smashing that mask?"

Maskus chuckled at the idea. "What a fun game you've thought of Sonic. What a perfect way of revelation."

Maskus opened up his sleeve and shot a gust of wind at Sonic. Sonic was blown into a wall. Link threw a bomb toward the sleeve inhaling. Maskus read Link's mind and stopped. The bomb fell toward Peter. He jumped above the bomb and farted. This projected him toward Maskus. He punched Maskus right in the chest.

"Just as wild as ever." Maskus said under his breath. He stretched his arms out and wrapped Peter. He began swinging him at the others. Sonic jumped over and Link rolled under and cut the arms right off. Peter was free, but Maskus grew them back.

"Heroes, do you regret leaving the Sister Spear behind?" asked Maskus.

"Damn, I knew we forgot something." said Peter right before Maskus fire punched him.

During the fighting, Stella was watching from the bleacher next to her family and Tremela. "They never thought to bring this…" She began staring at a cylinder shaped object.

Her father turned to her. "Stella, Maskus is an abomination. He can never be trusted."

Stella did not look. "But he's right. The worlds are terrible; they all need to be ruled by a perfect ruler."

"Do you believe Maskus is right?!" asked Tremela.

Stella looked up. "Don't you see? The Seed of Evil done all this! It was the one that took Miles and Stella away, it was the one that made the river pirate kill our people, and it was responsible for making Maskus what he is today!"

They were interrupted by explosions. The heroes were dodging green energy sphere from Maskus. "Heroes, why not awaken the power? Use that to destroy me!"

Suddenly remembering G. E. Mode, the heroes tried to awaken the power again, but couldn't. Maskus just laughed at their efforts. "Fools, why will the fourth chosen one grant the power to enemies?"

Stella looked back at the cylinder object. She remembered that she could be the one to replace Jozen. Rezuly looked upon her daughter. "Stella, are you sure Maskus is truly perfect?"

Stella looked at her mother. "Maskus will use King Ghidorah to make himself sane again. He told me that Mascasa's powers changed his body and mind. He will be the perfect ruler."

Tremela understood Stella's tone. "Don't hide it; you don't trust him like any single person here." Stella looked at Tremela. "But he … he apologized for Jozen's death."

"Stella, I was there when Maskus killed him. There was no human instinct inside him. If he does get control of King Ghidorah, do you truly believe it will help him? Do you fear that Maskus will just use Ghidorah for power? Do you feel hurt by what Maskus is doing right now?"

Lady Tremela's questions began filling Stella's mind. Her and Maskus's ideas are fighting inside her very mind.

"Do you forgive him for what he had done to Jozen? ….. Do you forgive yourself for your hatred for the Death Masks?"

Stella eyes widened. She looked around and saw the other Death Masks around the stadium and in the bleachers. Their faces said it all; they too fear Maskus. "Maskus … he rules with power over the Faceless."

Stella calling the Death Masks by their original name caught the attention of near-by people. She looked around them too and saw their worried faces. "Maskus wants to gain full control over every life ….. what do I do Jozen?"

Suddenly they all heard Link yelling in pain. He was laying on the ground as Maskus summoned shadow hands to hold him down. Maskus's arms sharpened like swords. "Link, do you not see my power. I promise you and your Zelda will live peacefully. The only thing I ask is except me as your true leader."

"He will never serve you!" Sonic and Peter came charging in at both sides. Maskus summoned more shadow hands to get in their way.

In the bleachers; Zelda was worrying for Link's life. "Link will never bow to evil. Maskus will just kill him!" She and the rest of the heroes' friends tried getting out of their chains. "It's no use Zelda." said Groose in a sad tone. "Even I can't break through them."

Brian then said after gnawing on the chains, "They're too strong. We can't help them now."

Amy started crying, but noticed Metal was doing absolutely nothing. He was just relaxing while watching the fight. "I think this guy's going down." said Metal still stuck in Peter Mode.

"Are you the least bit concerned for my Sonic and everything else!?" Amy raised her voice at Metal. He just shrugged it off.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a beer."

Without any real effort, Metal broke the chains using just his hands. He got up from his seat and saw everyone giving death glares at Metal Sonic.

"What? Oh yeah, do you guys want beer too?"

At the fight; Sonic and Peter was having too much trouble against the hands. "Don't worry Link, I'll get there faster than-" But more shadow hands appeared and grabbed Sonic and Peter.

Maskus turned to Link with thrill. "Did you ever imagine what Entity felt like during his death?"

Peter found the strength and pulled the shadow hands' fingers right off. "His name Jozen!" Peter got out and ran straight toward Maskus.

Without looking, Maskus grabbed Peter with one of his hands. "Peter Griffin. I can read the minds of others, what make you think you can stop me!"

"Because you read at a first grade level!" shouted someone with Peter's voice.

"What, what are you doing here?!"

Metal Sonic was standing on Link while leaning on one of the shadow hands. "If you can read minds, then try mine." Maskus read his mind, only to find Metal thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch.

Metal leaped off and began an Irish Step Dance while thinking about Rudolph Valentino fighting Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. "Next time on DEATH BATTLE!"

"What in the creator's name are you doing?!" Maskus began building rage toward Metal Sonic while all his focus was on him and couldn't concentrate on his mind reading powers, which made the perfect chance.

Suddenly; Groose came with his backpack which fired a huge fist that smashed Maskus from behind. He fell to the ground while releasing Link. Zelda came to his rescue and healed him. "I will never let you die Link."

Maskus got up and saw Link's friends free. "But how?" Suddenly a hammer was thrown at him. He turned and saw Amy whom just freed Sonic. "I owe you one Amy!" Sonic gave a thumb up to her. "One date after all this, please."

Maskus looked at one of his hands and saw Peter still trapped. "And where is the mutt and perv?"

They all began hearing scratching and a door being lifted. "You idiot, you can't dig under stone. We'll just use this trap door and we'll blow him up from underneath." Quagmire shouted at Brian.

"My carrier!" shouted Maskus. He floated toward two as they both jump inside for safety. The two looked around and saw that underneath the stadium was filled with gears and gadgets. "What the hell's this for?" asked Quagmire.

Brian took notice of a large metal pole sticking out of the floor that some Death Masks were testing it by spinning. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Maskus suddenly pulled them out. "You will not interfere with that!" Maskus began electrocuting them. Sonic and Groose came and cut the arms off, freeing Quagmire and Brian.

While heading away from Maskus, Brian warned everyone that the whole stadium is a device. Maskus shot an energy sphere at them. They flew a few feet away from each other. Maskus started taking deep breath as all the trap doors began locking by themselves. "I …. I will never allow you to interfere with my dream. I will gain full control over King Ghidorah and all worlds will belong to me!"

Link insulted Maskus about his desire. Maskus slowly turned to Link while everyone was scared to death for his life. "Explain yourself Link."

Link raised his voice for everyone to hear. He told that after Maskus revealed himself to be the true master mind, he had an idea who he's truly was. He thought about whom in this lifetime could ever find out about King Ghidorah if Mascasa and the Death Masks were the only ones still alive to know. He told everyone that even if Maskus learned that from the prophecy, how could Maskus have knowledge of what will exactly happen and was present to have any contact with Mascasa.

Link pointed straight at Maskus and spoke the name of who he believed to be Maskus's true identity.

"La Sombra?!"

Everyone turned to Maskus. Even Stella was shocked. "No ….. it can't be him!" Her thoughts about Maskus's perfect world were being eaten away.

Maskus turned to everyone, and then laughed. "¿Cree usted en la teoría, Link?"

Everyone gasped. "You ….. you …. You bastard!" Peter lunged at Maskus with hate being his only guidance. He swung violently at Maskus without thinking. Maskus took every blow. "You heard Mascasa talking! You did something to Miles and Stella. You took control of the Death Masks' mind! You've killed Jozen!"

Maskus started shielding himself, but he was attacked by the others all around him.

"This is for every life you've ended." Zelda shot Din Fire at Maskus.

Metal and Groose attacked with Maskus from above. "_You've turned me into_ bzzp Peter!"

Groose summoned a large axe from his mechanical backpack and cut off Maskus's entire arm. "That's for trying to separate Link and Zelda!"

Maskus jumped away from the heroes, only to land near Sonic and Amy. Sonic spin-dashed at Maskus wildly as Amy rage start building. "This is where you're greed end!" They both shouted as Amy whacked Sonic while he was curled up to strike Maskus with great force.

Everyone charged at Maskus, but Peter was still. He was deep in thought.

"Hey buddy, you're missing the ass kicking." Metal took Peter's attention and they both ran back. Maskus summoned more shadow hands and his arms turned into electric whips. "Heroes … heroes!"

Maskus started whipping around everywhere. Sonic and Groose where struck by them while Zelda and Metal weren't close enough to give them shields. Amy and Peter ran toward Maskus as their shields deflected some of his attacks. Amy whacked Maskus from the left while Peter was roadhouse kicking him from the right.

Maskus fell to the ground. Peter was going to fire fart behind him, but Maskus calmed down and read Peter's mind. He escaped through a dark portal as Peter let out. The fire reached Amy, but her shield prevented any burns.

"He's calm enough! He can read minds again!"

Amy's shield went away and Maskus pinned her to the ground. "Not another word, rodent!"

"We are not rodents!" Sonic spin-dashed toward Maskus to trick him by pulling a Homing Attack when he got close enough. Maskus read this and he shot thorns from his shoulders at Sonic which interrupted him.

Maskus glared at everyone around him. "Forget it! No matter how angry or annoyed you'll make me, I will eventually calm down."

Peter looked out toward the clearing of the stadium, and back at Maskus. He learned a way to stop Maskus and started running around. "What are you up to Peter?" Maskus read his mind, but suddenly he felt a restriction. "What, my power over mind?"

Maskus suddenly sensed someone. "The old master…." Everyone turned over at the clearing and found Mascasa and the Cosmos flying. "Mascasa, you came just in time using that magic restriction spell." said Peter.

When Mascasa landed, many of the Green Eyes gasped and screamed in fear. Mascasa folded his arms and laughed at them. "What the matter, do I bring in more fear than the one that will awaken your destruction? I am truly honored."

Maskus looked directly at Mascasa. "Very clever with that ability Mascasa, but do not underestimate me. I've trained for this moment for years"

Link ran to Mascasa and explained that Maskus is really La Sombra. "La Sombra?! ….. you were still alive after I've thrown you into the lava?"

Maskus chuckled. "Of course, it is my destiny to rule all worlds. Is it that right, my new comrade?" Maskus turned to Stella on the bleacher.

Mascasa spread his wings. "Did that girl join you?!" Mascasa turned to Stella whom stares back with a guilty face. Mascasa's eyes glow a dark green. The Cosmos flown in front of him. "Do not be angered, she will find the good within to restore the balance."

Stella remembered what the prophecy said. 'The fourth chosen one will struggle to stay alongside the heroes, but if the fourth chosen travels off, only a good within can help restore balance.'

She rethought about her hate toward all Death Masks and about Maskus's ruling all worlds.

Mascasa flew around Maskus and shot multiple icicle shards. Maskus dodge every single one, but Mascasa snuck behind him and grabbed his mask with his tail. "Maskus, or should we say La Sombra. How could you possibly inherit my power?"

Mascasa start dragging Maskus on the ground. Maskus tried his best to hold onto something, but couldn't. "Mascasa, do you truly want to know?" Suddenly Maskus shot more spikes out from his shoulders and stabbed Mascasa's wings.

The Death Mask fell to the ground. Maskus grabbed onto Mascasa's tail and starts swinging him around. He let go and Mascasa was thrown close to the stadium. Mascasa got up and saw Stella sitting in the bleacher. "Filthy Traitor!" He shouted.

He turned and saw the heroes fighting Maskus. Maskus stretched his arms out toward Link. He slashed at them while running toward Maskus while Zelda helps protect him with Nayru's Love and Din Fire. Link jumped into the air and slashed downwards at Maskus. Maskus stepped backwards in pain while his mask was cut a bit. "Give up, La Sombra!" demand Zelda.

Maskus regrew his lost arms. "Zelda ….. I am Maskus! Grand Master of the Death Masks!" Maskus summoned shadow hands to attack Zelda. Sonic and Metal spin-dashed through them all. Metal jumped up and fired a laser from his chest and Maskus took the full blow.

Maskus was then attacked from above. Quagmire was riding on Mascasa. Mascasa was firing fire balls as Quagmire shot missiles. Maskus jumped into the air and kicked Mascasa right in the stomach. This caused Quagmire to fall off, but luckily Groose ran up and caught his with a cushion from his backpack.

When Maskus landed; Peter, Sonic, and Link were up against him. Peter farted on him, but he blew an icy wind from his sleeve. So Link threw a bomb in the other sleeve without him knowing. He was blown in the air. Sonic jumped onto the bleachers and then jumped over Maskus to ground pound him.

Maskus slowly got up, but was tackled by Peter. They both tumbled around the stadium as Maskus was shooting multiple spells around which struck some of the fighters. Some spells were heading toward the audience, but the Cosmos flew toward them and blocked it with their magic.

They landed near the royal family. "Are you safe Stella?"

Stella bowed to them. "I am, but I don't know for how long."

Lady Tremela looked at the Cosmos. "Are you the goddesses depicted in the prophecy?"

The Cosmos curtsied. "We are; we heard you've lost most of the prophecy, how could that happen?"

Tremela looked at the fighting. "We do not know. But Maskus had the complete version."

The Cosmos looked at Maskus struggling with Peter. "Yes, it's very odd that he has the complete version. Don't you find that suspicious?" Suddenly everyone turned at Maskus.

Meanwhile Peter was punching the Death Mask Master while still rolling. "Peter, you will never win! I am the world's true Master. I will make everything paradise!"

Peter landed a punch at the side of Maskus's head. He then grabbed the mask and started pulling. "We will see about that!"

Suddenly, Peter pulled the mask of Maskus right off. "Everyone, come see the face of our true villain!" was completely silent. Amy was covering her mouth with disgust. "Hey, I doubt he's that hideous."

"Peter buddy, you might want to take a look." Sonic pointed out. Peter looked and found that the mask had strange blood vessels like tube attached from the mask to his face. Peter dropped it as the vessels pulled the mask back as Maskus's entire body began moving.

"Peter, if Stella has not told you already. I was mutated from Mascasa. I am a half-human half-Death Mask being!" Maskus began gathering his dark magic. "I ….. I am the true Master!"

Suddenly Maskus appeared getting taller. "I gained the ability to shape my body to almost anything I want!" Maskus's legs began showing, which was metal plated. They then split into two sets. They grew outwards like an insect's leg. The arms on Maskus began stretching and widening on this body while a membrane was growing between them. His head became reptilian like as his lower mask jaw expanded which caused a secondary mouth to reveal itself with pincers and acid. Maskus sprouted new arms with hoof like claws, which also has sharp thorns sticking out from the elbows. Lastly, he grew a tail with large head resembling Mascasa's. Maskus was now four times as tall as Mascasa at full height. He starred down at his opponent with a sinister screeched. He has become, Krylock Maskus.

"I actually like his last form before. It seems more human-like which makes him more relatable." Maskus fired an energy sphere at Peter from his mouth. He flapped his new wings and blew most of everyone awake. Peter and Groose were the only one's standing. Maskus stopped and walked forward. His metal legs clanked by every step. His hands crack with every movement. He breathed slowly as he stares at Peter and Groose.

Groose shot a log from his backpack, but before it made impact, fire shot upwards from Maskus's legs. This burned the log which made it easier to shatter.

Brian and Amy snuck behind Maskus while he dealt with Peter and Groose. They notice the masked tail and thought that could be a weak point.

Brian went first to examine it. He saw a glowing sphere in the mouth. Suddenly the mask shot a laser toward him. Brian got out of the way while Amy whacked her hammer at his. The tail quickly dodged and whacked Amy to the ground.

"No one gets away with hitting my friends!"

Sonic rushed on ever to attack, but the tail retracted inside Maskus. "No way!" Suddenly a shadowy form of Mascasa appeared in front of them. It slashed around to attack the heroes.

Maskus stood still and summoned more shadow Mascasas. Metal Sonic and Quagmire fired at them to give the others a chance at winning. Link rushed over and slashed the body. Suddenly the tail appeared from where Link is heading toward. It quickly fired a laser at Link. Link drew his shield to protect himself, but the laser was too much and the shield shattered.

A shadow hand grabbed Link and started crushing him. He noticed that Quagmire and Metal Sonic were also caught.

Soon everyone was captured by shadow hand and shadow Mascasas. Mascasa himself was the only one uncaught. He flew passed the shadows and looked at the tail. It retracted again and reappeared above the head.

"You shall perish in your own blood!" Mascasa flew straight toward the tail. But then on the ground, shadow hands were stretching into the air and caught Mascasa.

Mascasa suddenly heard a small voice unfamiliar to him. "Die." Volts of electricity traveled through the hands and to Mascasa. He screeched in pain and was thrown near the audience. The Green Eyes looked at the monster they have feared for generations, defeated.

Suddenly Maskus spoke. "Do you not see my power alone?" he said in an unusual higher voice. The tail looked up and opened his mouth. The orb inside the mouth projected a large image above them. It was showing an attack on the Green Eyes by Atlantians. "Look at what The Seed of Evil caused."

Mascasa got up and saw the images. "This can't be ….. they look exactly how it happened."

Suddenly another image was shown with Mascasa eating a man whole as a blonde girl watches. As everyone gasped, Mascasa was completely shocked. "It's them! How could La Sombra know all this!" He turned to the beast with a hateful look.

"My people … I shall be known as the most powerful being in existence. Once King Ghidorah is on my side, anyone that stands against me shall be vanquished. I will make the worlds exactly as I want! Bow to me, I am your new Master!"

"Not on my watch girlfriend!"

Brian suddenly looked up. "Did someone acted like a black lady in the sky?" A portal then opened and out came a giant goose which shocked everyone. "What the Hell is that!?" shouted Meg in her shocked anime face.

The Goose got close enough for Maskus to see people riding. "Stewie!"

Stewie, and the group had traveled between worlds as Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler was steering the goose. They looked at the beast known as Maskus. "Is that Maskus?!" asked Achmed. "The satanic Death Mask powers must be responsible." stated TGWTG.

Stewie looked at the monster. He turned to Maskus's ex-minions. "Please tell me there's an easier way to deal with him?"

"There is only one way." said Don Patch.

"Hey, was I talking to you?" asked Stewie.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler looked down at Maskus. "This is a suicide mission?" said Jelly Jiggler.

"WHAT!?"

The two Wiggin specialists made the goose dive at Maskus. Everyone was screaming for their lives. "You two psychos, we're-a gonna get killed!" shouted Wario.

Ghirahim took a deep breath with annoyance. He grabbed onto Wario and they both teleported. Ghirahim did this to everyone one-by-one till Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were the only one left. "Don Patch, it was a pleasure serving with you." said Jelly as he holds out his hand. "Same here buddy." They both shook hands excepting their faith, until they looked down. "WE DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Ghirahim came back and teleported them both away.

The goose was heading straight for Maskus. The tail surprisingly shrieked and hid inside Maskus. The Goose landed on impact, only to have the same effect as a stuff bear. Maskus then stabbed the goose's eye, which actually cause it to blow up.

Maskus was pushed from the explosion, but he used his legs to hold on. Link looked at Maskus trying to hold still, he noticed something dark under him. Suddenly the shadows holding them began fading. The heroes phased right through and without question, they ran to the group.

"Say Brian, why did you start the party without me? Huh."

Brian gave a small laugh.

"I'm actually serious."

Maskus turned to his ex-minions as the tail reappeared. "Traitors! Why do you not want a perfect rule!?"

The voice sounded like that it was coming directly from the tail. #52 then said, "Heroes, this large body is only a shell. The real Maskus is inside an orb located in the tails mouth."

The tail reappeared around its thigh. "Oh #52, we used to get along so well. What happen to you?"

Stewie shot a laser inside the tails mouth. "That's for taking and using my stuff!"

Stewie turned to everyone. "I have an announcement to make! I have learned who Maskus is!"

Sonic patted him on the head. "Too late, Link's already figured it all out."

"What!" he turned to Link. "Do you not know how much Hell we've been through? You suck!"

Link then said that Maskus could be holding one more secret. Suddenly more shadows appeared. Link ordered everyone to try and lift Maskus. He began charging a Skyward Strike.

Nobody knew what Link was planning, but they trust him completely. Metal and Silver Sonic attacked the hands while TGWTG along with Wario and Achmed attacked the Mascasa clones.

The rest swarmed around Maskus. "What are you planning Link? Don't you want to help with my ritual?" the tail asked.

Stewie, Stick, and Rock took the tail's attention as Miles and Stella attacked the main body.

Link gathered the rest and told Ghirahim, Peter, Mecha Sonic, and Groose to push Maskus over as the others protect him.

The stronger group attacked Maskus. Ghirahim shout force shield at Maskus to help tip him over as Groose, Mecha, and Peter pushed. The shadow hands tried attacking wildly as everyone else protects him.

"Link, I know what you are thinking. That is in fact the cord that connects the shadows!" explained #52.

The Tail finally took notice of Link and the cord. "No …. I will not allow this!" It shot a laser toward Link, but everyone else blocked the attack.

Maskus was suddenly being lifted up to reveal the shadow cord. "Link….." said Peter lifting the best he could. "Now …"

Maskus began squirming as he summons shadow beings. The other was taking them out for Link to strike.

"_Master, there's a 1% chance that you will not have another chance at this!_" warned Fi. Link got to a close enough to attack, but suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere, Meg with her wrists covered in butter.

"You are not going to kill my alpha-male!" Maskus did the honor of swatting her away.

Link fired the beam and it traveled straight to the cord and cut through it. All the shadows disappeared. Now there was only Maskus himself.

"You think that this will prevent my shadows?" Suddenly the cord began growing back, but it stopped. The tail looked over and saw Mascasa holding out his palm while panting. The eyes on the tail glowed as it snarled at Mascasa. "You've prevented my power over mind and my shadow! I will see to it that you will die first!"

Maskus shot a laser straight at Mascasa. It pushed him toward a wall. "…H…Heroes. S…..stop him….." Stella ran out of the bleaches as her parents reach out for her. She ran to Mascasa. "Do you …. now see ….. fourth chosen one?"

Everyone turned to Maskus. The tail hissed at them all. Peter called out, "You think you're strong enough now? We have power in teamwork!"

Maskus looked around at everyone charging at him. He just simply laughed. "Is it Peter? Then tell me about this?"

Another pair of arms sprouted out of Maskus holding both the Black Cross-Over Crystal and La Corazon. Everyone stopped. They knew that they both hold a dangerous amount of power alone.

Maskus looked at the two objects. "The Cross-Over Crystal of this world, filled with evil. La Corazon, the power source of the Green Eyes and the key I will use to control King Ghidorah."

Maskus looked at Peter, Sonic, and Link. "You all must know what will happen now. The Ritual to awaken the King of Terror!"

Suddenly a burst of dark magic came from out of the crystal. It pushed everyone away, except the heroes. They were trapped by an invisible force. Maskus walked slowly to the heroes. "The chosen heroes, you do not know how much help you've brought me!"

Sonic grind his teeth. "What do you mean by that?" asked Sonic with anger.

"Oh where to start? How about the Cross-Over Crystals you've delivered to me?" The tail retracted, then sprout on the chest. He moved close to the heroes face-to-face. He used his powers and lifted the crystals from them.

"The Cross-Over Crystals!" shouted Peter while trying to fight back on the force.

Maskus gazed deeply into the crystal. "Three of the Cross-Over Crystals that was used to seal away King Ghidorah." He slowly turned over to the Cosmos. "Cosmos, goddesses that brought wisdom of the crystals, do you not know why King Ghidorah fell into slumber?"

The Cosmos looked at each other. "Even we do not have more knowledge on the crystals."

Maskus smiled while gazing deeper into the crystals. "You have used the three crystals in your ritual to seal him away. The three headed monster, how I longed to awaken them from their imprisonment."

Everyone looked at each other with confusion about Maskus's words. Link thought about the three crystals and how Maskus said King Ghidorah has three heads. An idea formed inside his mind. He asked what the crystals have to do with King Ghidorah.

"Wonderful mind you have, Link." Maskus lifted the Cross-Over Crystals into the air. "When I have that certain minion of mine to retrieve your Cross-Over Crystal, I've began examining it.

**Flashback**

Maskus was sitting at his study while examining the Green Cross-Over Crystal with the Black one next to it. "When I first visited the Cosmos, they refused to tell me where King Ghidorah's body lays, nor about the ritual to awaken Ghidorah. They never even gave me thoughts. So I had no choice but to find the dragon myself."

"The Black Cross-Over Crystal was already in my possession. It was hidden in the caverns in a shrine near Mascasa's temple. I knew about the curse and knew that King Ghidorah must be connected to it. I tried to gather information from the crystals dark powers, but I have failed. I did not know what I could do next, until he brought me the Green Crystal."

Jozen handed Maskus Link's Cross-Over Crystal. "I needed at least one of the crystals to find what I seeked; that is why I desperately wanted one of the Crystals." Maskus took the green crystal and studied its power. "I used my power over mind to find any answers from within the crystal."

("Sounds stupid and a lazy way of fillers." Peter was then electrocuted)

"When I dove into the very center of the crystal, I've found something. I've learned about the ritual and where King Ghidorah is located, deep into the dark pit of this world."

Maskus then sensed Stewie coming. He placed the crystal and his notes on the table and pretends to fall asleep. "That was when Stewie snuck into my study and took the crystal; just as I was finished with it."

**End Flashback**

Maskus looked around everyone. "Can anyone tell me how I obtain this knowledge?" Everyone looked puzzled and scared. Maskus turned to see no one answering. "Very well. You see, when King Ghidorah was sealed from that ritual, it fell into slumber. That is because King Ghidorah just simply became a shell!"

Maskus turned to the crystal. "King Ghidorah's souls left the body it had once controlled. There was only one place for them to go."

Link knew exactly what. "Yes Link. All this time, the souls of the King of Terror were inside the Cross-Over Crystals!"

Everyone gasped. "So that means we were carrying around dragon souls; cool!"

Sonic raised his voice at Peter. "That means we were just delivery boys for Maskus!"

Maskus shook his head no. "Oh you three serve a much more important role in all of this." He grabbed a whole of the three. "Unlike the first ritual, the one to release King Ghidorah will require more."

Maskus casted a spell and strange marking appeared on the floor. It resembled a three headed dragon with three circles on the head, and one at the chest.

Maskus placed the heroes and their crystals at the heads as Maskus placed the Black Crystal in the chest. "Oh Black Cross-Over Crystal, filled with the evil of King Ghidorah. My power and La Corazon kept you're power from tearing this world apart, but now I must unleash our power in order to fulfill my dream."

Suddenly the bridge connecting the stadium and Monster Island fell apart. The world began shaking while the stadium was free from the curse. Everything in the dead world began tearing apart. More land was floating up, thunder filled the sky, and an earthquake destroyed the Pagoda.

Even on the floating islands, there was trembling. The monsters on the island, including Godzilla and the other, watched the stadium. Sensing an evil will rise. The Godzilla hugged its child close as the other monsters stood still in fear.

Stella was witnessing this all. Maskus was about to start the ritual. "He's going to read the inscription on the crystals and release Ghidorah's souls." She said quietly.

Maskus turned to the heroes. "Peter Griffin, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Goddess's Hero Link; in order to release the souls inside the crystals, I need you three to give me permission to release Ghidorah."

The heroes gave themselves blank faces. "Why do you need us for?" asked Peter.

"It's a part of the ritual. It is told that the chosen heroes' Cross-Over Crystals that holds the King must give permission to the one that will control Ghidorah. That is why I wanted you all to join me. Together, we can perform miracles!"

"Not the miracles we want Maskus!" Sonic said back at him. Maskus glared at Sonic. "Oh you will do as I say." said Maskus.

Back with Stella; she had just enough of this. But still could not decide. "La Sombra, what will you do to achieve your goal? Why does the innocent have to suffer in order to bring peace? Was he lying all this time? I can't tell; his voice and knowledge made me believe that he truly can change the worlds for the better."

She turned to Mascasa who was still weak. "My power … I need everything to destroy … Ghidorah."

Stewie ran to them and checked Mascasa out. "I doubt he can help in this fight. We'll need him just in case Maskus does wake the King of Terror."

Stella looked at Maskus. "No Stewie, Maskus will wake King Ghidorah up. What can I do, I didn't even know how to give the heroes their power from the start." She sat down with depression for everything. "Whether Maskus want to make the world paradise or not, I fear we will all die from the terror the dragon will spread. Why fight any longer. ….. _why should we continue, Jozen_?"

Stewie turned to the ritual. The heroes were arguing at Maskus. "Heroes, I will bring peace to everything. Just imagine what you could gain from this."

Maskus moved around the heroes, started at Sonic. "You can make a paradise in your own world where you can run as freely as you wish. Eggman will never bother you or your friends ever again." He moved to Link. "You can rule as King of the Sky! I know with your love for your land and the lives you share with, you will lead them all to peace. You may as well have a certain queen by your side." Lastly, Maskus moved to Peter. "Peter, I've seen your world. Do you hate to work long hours at a job you considered boring. Why not help me rule that world. Everything you say will be possible. Just as long I have authority over you all."

"Authority?" asked Peter.

"Yes; now will you three help me on my destiny, or will you just act as heroic as ever?"

They all looked at each other. Sonic and Link refused, but Peter was having trouble deciding. He knew that Maskus is evil, but the chance of having everything sounds like heaven to him.

"Peter…" Sonic and Link said softly.

Peter looked back at Sonic and Link. He remembered his test through the last temple. He let his own greed to almost kill his friends. He turned to Maskus with anger. "Not in your lifetime, Maskus!"

Link and Sonic rooted for their friends. "Maskus, even if we wanted to, we know you were lying to us. You probably only want the worlds for all the money it holds!" said Sonic.

Peter looked at Maskus sternly.

Stella was very surprised by all this. "They still refused? But Maskus will win!"

"Oh yeah, what make you so sure, Stella?" Stella turned to Stewie who was actually in a good mood. "What's wrong with you? Why are you happy? Maskus will kill us all!"

"So now you're against him?"

Stella found that everyone that helped fight Maskus was gathering around her. Even here parents, Lady Tremela, and Peter's family were there too thanks for Meg's butter.

"Stella, Maskus was never fit to rule ours or any world. His soul is filled with his desire to control all worlds. His evil way will only lead to him being a tyrant." said Tremela.

Groose patted her on the back. "We've heard about you taking Jozen's place. The prophecy even says so."

Brian pointed at the heroes. "See them. They know how powerful Maskus is even without King Ghidorah, but they will never give in. Do you know why?"

Stick and Rock filled in. "Because their hearts refused!"

Amy did your traditional pose. "My Sonic never gave up no matter what he has to fight!"

"They want to protect the worlds from bad guys!" said Don Patch.

"Like me and these baddies here." said TGWTG as the other villains nod.

"It's quite true." said Ghirahim looking at Link. "He had ruined all my plans, but he did what he thought was right. Every villain in existence has always respected that in their rivals. Even my Master said that he had never faced any human like Link."

The robot Sonics looked at their enemy. "_We were never able to destroy him because he held onto his hope_." they said.

"Heck, Peter's haven't fought evil on regular bases, but whenever there's a problem he or someone else caused, he always does his best to help out." said Quagmire.

"Stella, your brother was a strong man. Even if he followed the Death Mask pass, he was doing what he thought was right." said Rezuly.

Chief Padolm sighed with sadness over their loss. "If only we were around to tell him what we are passing onto you."

Stella thought back about her brother. She remembered how he hanged out with her, telling her stories about Miles and Stella, and how he even protected her.

Zelda kneeled down to her. "Even though he joined the Death Masks, he was able to find the true light. I know how Maskus killed him and how much you miss him, but his death did not bring only grief."

"It brought the courage inside us to know what was good and what was evil."

Everyone stood still and silent. Miles and Stella were standing right near them with not just Stick and Rock, not #52, but the entire Death Mask Army. Even the Masters were with them. They were all staring at Stella from in the stadium, in the trap doors, inside the hall of the stadium, and even riding on top of the larger Death Masks.

Green Eyed Stella bowed down to Miles and Stella, but they told her to rise. "That's not necessary." said Stella with her joyful voice. "We all know what Maskus had done. That is why when there is always good; there is still a chance to stop the evil."

Stella looked at all the Death Masks she had held a hatred for. The Death Masks looked peaceful now like they once were thousands of years ago.

She looked up at the Death Mask Masters. "Throughout our lives, we followed the orders of the ones we respected." said Aracandous. "That was until Massscasssa turned evil. His threatening power filled usss with fear." said Quetzalcoatl. "IN A WAY, WE FELT LIKE MASKUS WAS A BETTER CHOICE TO FOLLOW BY, WE WERE WRONG." said Pigder.

#52 walked toward her and looked at Maskus. "In a way, we all believed that Maskus would give peace to us all. We never wanted to ruin the lives of others. We lived in fear by evil, but ever since his death, one by one we grew hope and courage inside us. We all learned that power will drive anyone to evil, even him."

Stella looked at the angered Death Mask Master still trying his best to have the heroes' permission. He tortured their body and minds, but the heroes still won't give up.

Stella looked at everyone gaining hope for the future, but she was still having doubt inside of her. "But what if Maskus wins … I'm not strong enough to win."

Stella placed her hand on Green-Eyed Stella's shoulder. "I'll tell you something about your brother. During our fight with Mascasa, he felt the same way, but he still rushed in to fix what he started."

She remembered watching her brother in the past who he just charged right in to stop La Sombra from helping awaked Mascasa and how he even pulled the Death Mask Master away from the portal to the future.

"Do you …. Do you think I can really do it?"

Stewie smiled at her. "Yes we do, just as long as…."

"STELLA!"

The next thing she knew, she was grabbed by a cloth like hand, and she knew who it belongs to. An arm pulled her toward the beast. She stared with fear by the monster form of Maskus with his pincers oozing toxins.

She slowly looked at the laughing tail of Maskus. "Heh, heh, Hah hah ha!" his laughter sound demonic to her. Maskus glared at the heroes who now feared for her life.

"Don't worry, she will not die!" Maskus slowly put her down, but still held onto her arm. "Don't you just love this? A hero will never let a hostage be killed. Now will they?"

The group just ran toward straight to Maskus. "Maskus!"

Maskus's false head turned to them and it gave an ungodly screeched which hurt their ears and somehow paralyzed them.

"St….Stella." they said weakly.

The heroes called out all their names, but no response. "You monster!" shouted the heroes while still trying to get free.

Maskus relocated his tail closer to the heroes. "I couldn't help it. They were about ruin everything, even my own comrades!"

"The only one that will ruin everything is … is …" Stella was caught silent as Maskus stared into her eyes, filling her with fear. "Ruin you ask? What about this world, and every single one; are they not already ruined? The Seed of Evil spreads everywhere. I am the only one that will stop it? Why don't you trust me?"

The words of Maskus did not enter inside Stella's mind. She knows now that Maskus will never bring peace, but her courage was dying.

Maskus turned to the heroes. "What is it now, heroes?"

Peter, Sonic, and Link no longer had a choice to fight back. Peter said to Maskus, "Maskus, you have your wish."

"No, Don't!"

Without listening to Stella, the heroes held up their Cross-Over Crystals for Maskus to read the spell that will unleash the souls of the dragon.

"We're sorry Stella." said Sonic.

"He will kill you." said Peter.

Link even said that her figure was not present in the final prophecy and for Stella to do nothing.

Maskus was laughing psychotically, his humanity was fading away. "Well done, I knew you three will make the right choice."

Maskus began reading the inscription of the crystals in the Green Eyes language. "(From the permission of three, I shall release the evil of the King of Terror. Grant the power to control oh great sacred treasure to the one that shall rule all!"

The heroes, La Corazon, and their Cross-Over Crystals began glowing; even the Black Crystal was releasing dark power. The world began experiencing more chaos as the remaining building began crumbling and more thunder and lightning filled the sky.

Stella looked at everyone; she saw that everyone, even Stewie, was losing hope.

"Why did this have to happen, how can I have hope even if Maskus is about to fulfill his dream. Why did you have to leave us Jozen? Why did Maskus take you away from us?"

A single tear dropped from her eye. Suddenly she felt something inside her, growing. She looked at her hands as they were glowing green. "What is this?" Her hands seemed to be giving off some kind of magic.

"I … I finally obtained my magic from La Corazon." She looked at the La Corazon on the ground. Someone, she felt as if it was calling for help. "Was La Corazon the one calling for me all this time?"

She suddenly heard voices. They were from everywhere. They were praying for the safety of everyone. She even heard the voiced of the Death Masks hoping Maskus will fail.

"Maybe you should ask us."

Stella noticed that she and everyone was around her in spirit. "Where are we?"

Peter got a good look around. "Looks like our ghosts popped out of our body for a huge cliché moment." said Peter.

"I think the better term is 'Our souls are connected.' Which will teach Stella here a few things." stated Sonic.

Stella looked around and saw everyone, even the Death Masks. But then she noticed a huge soul that was clouded in darkness. She looked deeply and saw a person, being tortured. "Is that Maskus?"

"It's Maskus alright." #52 got a closer look. "His own desire and the power of Mascasa is torturing the very last good inside. Only hope can stop this."

Stella looked sad. "But how could my hope do a thing? I'm only one person."

Stewie waved his finger. "Maskus took you away before I could sound cheesy. Stella, hope from one person is strong, but that does not mean it will fight alone."

Link then explained that hope becomes more powerful when more hope joins together to face whatever challenge the world contains. "I couldn't say it better then myself Link." Zelda said to Link.

"Together, we will continue to fight Maskus. He wanted to destroy any resistance with King Ghidorah, but he underestimated hope. He now stands alone in this final clash!"

Stella looked at everyone and let out another tear. She turned to the darkened soul of Maskus. "Maskus, you can't have control over anyone any more. Peter, Sonic, Link, and I will make sure that will happen."

Peter, Sonic, and Link gathered near Stella. "We will beat him up, just as long as you give us some of that power you're holding." said Peter.

"No Peter, you had that power all along." Everyone turned to the Cosmos. "What are you saying, Stella here need to give us G. E. Mode back." explained Sonic.

"Heroes, that is not what the prophecy met about the four giving you power." They floated toward Stella. "It was about hope. Hope is what drives G. E. Mode. Hope grew from hope. In the past; Jozen's hope was what made you three grew hope as well."

The heroes' courage began growing. "You're right, with hope. We can do anything." said Sonic.

"Maskus thought he knew the prophecy, but looks like he was wrong." said Peter.

Link held the Master Sword up as Fi appeared. "_We will never surrender_."

Stella looked at everyone's smiling faces. She gave a small smile. "Thank you all, and I'm sorry for my hatred Death Masks, I mean Faceless."

#52 and the other smiled at here. "Thank you …. We've never felt kindness in quite a while."

She looked up into the sky. "Jozen, if you can hear me. I promise I'll help Miles and Stella. I will make sure their deaths are properly respected. I promise Maskus will never win, never!"

Suddenly, everyone entered inside their own body. Stella found herself still being held by Maskus as he reads the ritual spell. Her hands began glowing green as does something else. She took out the cylinder which was glowing and pushed a button, it was the Sister Spear. Her magic is empowering it.

"Maskus, this ends now!"

During a slow motion, Stella swung the Sister Spear toward Maskus. As he was reading the spell, he slowly took notice of Stella and his smiling face turned into horror. The tip of the spear slashed at Maskus's eye. His body and the very soul inside the tail felt the most horrible pain.

Peter, Sonic, and Link were suddenly freed. "This is it!" shouted Peter. They all grabbed their Cross-Over Crystals and the ritual stopped. Then the three suddenly gained G. E. Mode again.

Maskus was completely shocked by what is happening. "You …. You've gained the power without …. Without…..!"

Peter placed his knuckles on his thighs. "Let me tell you something about hope, it is what's gonna kick your ass!"

Peter landed a punch as Stella ran out. The punch alone harmed Maskus, but the power itself was burning his body.

"No … NO … my King Ghidorah!" The main point retreated back inside the shell. Krylock Maskus gave out a huge roar as his shot acid at our heroes.

They all quickly dodged, but Link was almost struck. Quagmire called out to him to use his shield. Link gladly took it and some Faceless took Quagmire and the others to safety.

Maskus took notice of the Faceless taking the others to safety. Fearing they too will cause more harm, Maskus charged after them, but Stella stood in his way and stabbed him as the others blocked his way.

Maskus began shooting energy sphere wildly. One was about to struck Stella, but Link shield bashed it right in its face. The mask was partially destroyed, but it did not feel any pain.

"_Master, that thing is only a shell as #52 described. Maskus's soul is located inside the head of the tail._" explained Fi.

Stella agreed. "Our powers can destroy parts of the body. If we continue to destroy the parts, we can get a good shot at Maskus."

Sonic stretched his arms and legs. "Well this will be easy." Sonic spin-dashed at the body, his G. E. powers cut right through the left side and the main point was shown. It tried retreating back, but Link caught it with the Claw Shot.

Peter started punching the head as the shell was running back to the main point. Maskus screeched in pain. "I will not allow this!"

Suddenly the main point began to spark. He electrocuted Link and retreated back inside as the shell. The shell started slashing at Sonic as he runs around. Peter ran up to it, but was caught off guard as the legs shoots fire.

Stella then cut off one of the legs with the Sister Spear. The main point appeared near her and it opened its mouth to reveal an orb. "Your actions will doom all worlds!"

Stella looked inside and caught a glimpse of a person kneeling. "So that's the real you, La Sombra!"

Maskus let out a huge laugh. Then his webbed arms began flapping to blow her away before she could strike. Maskus turned to Peter Griffin who was roadhouse kicking his leg. The armor began breaking as Maskus felt a loss in balance.

Maskus fired energy spheres from his cloth hands and harmed Peter. He was then attacked in the mask by Sonic's homing attack. Maskus fell over on his weakened legs. Stella rushed in and slashed the body till the main point was showing. He charged out and tackled Stella.

Suddenly he felt Mascasa's spell wearing off. He attempted to read the mind of Stella, but suddenly his own mind was hurting. "Your power, it's ….. it's stronger than my powers!"  
>Stella slashed at the other eye and blinded the Death Mask.<p>

Stella sensed that Maskus was charging up for a powerful attack. She warned the others and Sonic quickly took her to safety. Peter and Link tried getting far enough, but a burst of dark magic exploded from Maskus.

Link and Peter were damaged and fell to the ground. "Maskus still has some guts left in him." said Peter as Maskus was moving closer to them.

Then Sonic used a Homing attack right on him. The main point was forced out and Sonic started attacking it.

Link took out red potions and gave one to Peter. They both got up will with energy and helped in the attack. Peter got there just in time and held the main point outside. Link and Sonic both attacked the point, but then the wings began flapping. Stella then slashed at the wings from behind and no wind was blowing.

The main point moved out as Peter still held on. It shook Peter off and retreated back. Stella jumped on the body and stabbed it. With little place to hide, Maskus was easily struck by the miniature Death Mask Destroyer.

The head suddenly reappeared on top of the shell's head and charged up another dark attack. Luckily everyone was able to get out in time.

While still blind, the main point hissed, "I am the future! I will control King Ghidorah! I will control all worlds! I will control the Seed of Evil! I will control everything!"

Stella realized that the main point will just keep retreating back into the body. She figured out the only way to stop this. She ran up to the beast and climbed onto the body.

"Stella, Don't!" the heroes ran up, but Maskus gained the ability to summon shadows again. The heroes were now fighting their way through shadow hands and shadow Mascasas! Stella had reached the head of the beast and looked at the main point squirming.

"Maskus, you will not hide from us! Reveal your true form and face the judgment of the Green Eyed Gods!"

With one slashed, Stella cut off the main point of the body. It fell to the ground as the shell roared in pain. It began bursting into flames as it crumbles into nothing.

"Oh No, Stella!" Thinking quickly, Sonic run passed all the fading shadows and caught Stella before she was burned.

They all looked at the remaining part, the mask holding Maskus. To their surprise, it began cracking and out came Maskus, still in his Death Mask clothing. He turned to the heroes, than floated up into the air weakly.

Peter had an idea. "Link, put a whole load of bombs behind me!" Link did not hesitate and dropped all he had with him. Peter fire farted and the explosion forces him up higher than Maskus. Maskus stood there with unbelief of Peter.

Peter started falling while holding out his fist. We was about to finish off Maskus for good.

The Cosmos took notice of this and told everyone in the stadium watching to give Peter what strength they had. The Cosmos began channeling everyone's, including the Faceless, energy they still hold and gave it all to Peter.

His fist began glowing brighter than ever before. He looked around and at the frozen Maskus. Peter suddenly realized what they're spoofing. "I know this is supposed to be serious and that king already did it, but this is too bad-ass to not say it! Green-Eyed Falcon PUNCH!"

Within impact, a blinding light shined brighter than this world had seen in thousands of years.

When it cleared, everyone in the entire stadium saw Peter landing on the ground. Behind him, Maskus had fallen face-first onto the ground. He mask was now split in half and landed right in front of Peter.

Everyone was silent. They slowly regained their strength and walked forward and saw their heroes standing. Even Mascasa was walking toward Maskus. "…..How…..how….. The prophecy ….. it was not supposed …..to end like this!"

Everyone began cheering louder than ever. Everyone rushed around the heroes. Peter' family hugged him. Zelda quickly grabbed Link "I knew Maskus will fail." Link then hugged her tightly as Groose patted him on the back.

Amy tackled Sonic and hugged him. "Oh Sonic! There was no way Maskus will win when you're around!" This will usually annoy Sonic, but he decided to accept it in this occasion.

The Chief and Rezuly both picked up Green-Eyed Stella. "You did it!" said Rezuly as she began to cry. She handed her over to Padolm. "You've helped stop Maskus from destroy everything. You and the heroes will be remembered though out our future."

Stella smiled at them, and then looked up. "And Jozen too."

Suddenly the heroes notice their enemies standing before them, which include Metal Sonic. Everyone cleared away from the heroes to see what they need to say.

They stared at them for a while, but then all the villains bowed with respect. "I'd admit, you guys rock!" said Stewie as Peter picked him up.

Mecha, Silver, and Metal Sonic nodded their heads at Sonic. "_You are truly worth of being a hero_." said Silver S. "_You've proven to be even stronger than I am_." Mecha admitted.

Metal Sonic walked closer to Sonic. "_Even though you are only my copy. I want to say that_ bzzp, You're the best enemy a bot could have!" Metal Sonic Peter Mode gave Sonic a noogie. "Yep, we have got to get you back to normal." laughed Sonic.

Ghirahim folded his arms in front of Link. "I have to admit. You have destroyed my beautiful plan, but if I had won. Maskus would most likely overpowered Demise. So in a way, thank you."

Link nodded with respect as Zelda hugged him again. Their faces got close again and they both moved their heads back as they blush red. Zelda then shifted her eyes a bit with a smile. "Oh the heck with it!" She forcefully grabbed a hold of Link's head and kissed him on the lips! This caught Link by shock, but he then accepted it as Amy threatens anyone to ruin it.

"Well you two took your sweet time." said a cheerful Groose.

The heroes turned to Maskus, still lying on the ground while breathing. "Well Maskus, or should we say La Sombra. Guess you didn't understand the prophecy very well." said Sonic.

Link then said that his greed will never ruin anyone lives again. Mascasa got a look at the defeated La Sombra. "Before we executed him, I want to know exactly how La Sombra became half-Death Mask." He kneeled down at him. "La Sombra! We all demand how you were able to know the future. The chosen heroes couldn't have been your only way. Tell us now!"

Maskus remained silent.

"Heroes, kill Maskus now!" shouted Aracandous. The other Faceless either agreed or said nothing. But their faces told that they were feeling the same thing, regret and sadness.

Link drew out the Master Sword and held it near Maskus's neck. He yelled at the man to tell them why he did all this and asked if greed was his reason.

"We said do it!" shouted the Faceless.

Link began hesitating by the Faceless's words. He saw Maskus trying to pick himself up. He raised the Master Sword for the final blow, but then Peter suddenly spoke. "Hold on guys, you all are saying the wrong things to Maskus."

Sonic turned to Peter. "What are you talking about? Oh, and you don't have to call him Maskus anymore."

"No no, that's just it." Peter looked down at Maskus. "I don't believe this is La Sombra."

Everyone was shocked by what Peter said. "P-P-Peter Griffin …. Please tell me you don't think this is far from over." begged Sonic.

Peter shook his head no. "You don't get it all, do you? We all remember La Sombra. He was an evil, greedy river pirate. Remember how Maskus insulted me before?"

"I remember; he called you a fat, greedy, American. So what?" asked Quagmire.

"So what? That's the reason." He turned to Maskus. "Maskus hates greed, even his entire tests were about them. La Sombra on the other hand practically worshiped La Corazon as a treasure. Maskus was holding on to it and didn't even seem the least bit memorized by it, only for getting King Ghidorah."

Link and Sonic turned to Maskus. Maskus was slowly pulling himself up. "Peter, you have finally figured it out." He stood up as a hood hid his identity. "Why should I be that pitiful pirate! My _ancient blood _will never allow myself to be a man like him!"

Everyone could not believe it. Stewie then yelled out, "You mean to tell me all this time you all thought Maskus is La Sombra. The true villain is way more complicated than him!"

Maskus turned to Stewie. "I see you have figured everything out. But first, I believe it is more suitable if I revealed to everyone my true face."

Stewie gave a small growl of anger.

Green Eyed Stella stood in front of Maskus. "Tell us now who you are Maskus! Your evil ways will not spread any more.

Maskus glared at Stella. "Evil you say? I had only killed one being. What you call evil is nothing more than just a mere insect to what I saw during my life. I've watched innocent people died. Some I held close to me! Some that will never be replaced! That evil is the Seed of Evil, greed!"

Everyone looked amongst themselves. Peter then said, "I knew that what he meant. Why else will Maskus test us with gold?"

"Very good Peter. I misjudged your knowledge." Maskus began laughing quietly.

Chief Padolm then yelled. "Enough of this, abomination! What evil do you see in greed?"

Maskus slowly turned to Padolm. "Evil, do you not remember the great competition of advancement the Green Eyes had with Atlantis? The Green Eyes sacrificed so much to become rich with filth. That was what brought _his_ creation!"

Maskus pointed to Mascasa. "What do you mean by your words?" asked the Death Mask Master. Maskus just glared.

"Why I was telling about when Atlantis discovered about you and the Faceless. They destroyed so much! They then sent you and you've grown into the evil that stands here now! You've killed everyone there, even the King himself as his only child watches!"

"How do you know of this?" he asked.

"Why there could be numerous of ways. I could have used Stewie's time machine there, or I was there?"

Mascasa glared at Maskus. "Do we have some sort of history together?" He asked with an angered tone.

Maskus chuckled. "That fact is indeed true. We've known each other for quite a while. How long was it? I will not say just yet, but you could say that I saw a beginning of the most important event of our time."

This caught Mascasa by surprise. "Your words are mysterious." He got a closer look. "But you are indeed skilled with tricking the mind."

"That is true; ever since what you've done to me. I have been practicing my curse for a very, very long time! That curse has been quite useful to me. I've become more powerful to help rid the world of greed, and to fulfill my second desire, revenge!"

"Revenge?" they all asked.

Maskus laughed. "You really think my only goal was that from the start? King Ghidorah will help bring me a desire that I have hungered for years. Do you all know who I want this revenge on?"

"Enough!" called out Stewie. "Don't let this person trick you! He will only create more fake clues that will get you to the wrong path."

Maskus continued to laugh. "Yes Stewie, you should indeed watch my tongue. I may be lying, I could be bringing the truth, or the truth is very well disguised."

Link moved the Master Sword at Maskus's neck again and demand to show everyone who he is.

Maskus looked at everyone staring from the mystery. "Yes, Link. The time has finally come. But I have to say; once you know who I am, you will all follow me!"

"Follow you? I do not care who in this world you are or what you've been through." Stella pointed the Sister Spear toward Maskus. "You've caused death and mayhem to four worlds! We will stop you no matter what!"

Maskus began laughing more from Stella's words. "If that what you say, so be it!"

Maskus's chest moved a bit and out came his real arms from his sleeves. He slowly placed his hands on his hood. "Prepare yourself, for your new Master!" He slowly lifted the hood and everyone gasped in horror.

"You're …. You're ….. this can't be!" shouted Sonic.

Link began shaking in fear at the mere face of the true enemy.

"But you, I thought … I can't …what's happening?!" Peter began freaking out.

"So you've finally showed yourself, Maskus." said Stewie.

Mascasa's eyes widen. In his entire life, he had seen nothing like this. "But there's no way. What black magic could have kept you alive till this point?!"

Stella could not move. She recognized the face. "You're …. You're …. You're …"

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter**


	58. Blind from Evil

**This is it, Maskus's identity will finally be revealed. When you leave a review, please don't spoil it, everyone will hate you. But I really want to know what you think so far. Please post a review so I know I'm doing a good enough job.**

**Also; there's one joke near the end that will give a huge spoiler to Skyward Sword, but I'm sure you most have finished the game already.**

**Chapter 58: **Blind from Evil

Everyone was silent. No one could believe, or understand Maskus's true identity.

Maskus looked at everyone. "Yes, it is I. I was the one that plotted everything." Seeing that no one will speak, he just walked around them.

"Peter, Sonic, Link. It was I that unleashed the Death Masks into your worlds. I was the one that you hold the desire to kill. You all grew to hate me for what I have almost and had caused."

He looked at Peter. "I was the one that almost killed you in front of your family!"

He looked at Sonic. "I ruined your race and ordered Selim to self-destruct the factory that would have killed your friends."

He looked at Link. "I have almost led you to believe Zelda was only using you as a tool."

He moved away from the heroes as they slowly turned to Maskus.

Maskus walked over to the sidekicks. "It was I that ordered the Death Masks to destroy Quahog. I was responsible for attacking Sonic near the cemetery. I cursed you, Groose, into a beast that attacked the heroes." He turned to Zelda. "Do I even need to say what I have you almost cause?"

He moved pass the group and toward the royal family. "Padolm, look at this face. I am the one you call an abomination! I was the half-human monster that Mascasa had cursed."

Padolm face told of horrors and regret as Maskus left. "Why Lady Tremela." He bowed at the priestess. "What a wise old woman, but who could have thought you will have no answer to why I stand here before you."

Maskus walked right to Grand Master Mascasa. "You remember me, don't you? When you've found me ruling over your army; that was not the first time we have met." Maskus suddenly grabbed hold of Mascasa's mask and pulled him close. "You've ruined me! You took away my humanity, my people, and my sanity!"

Maskus let go and moved on as the Grand Master himself was speechless. Maskus reached Miles, Stella, #52, and the other Faceless. "Look at all you. You've followed my every word; you've even helped me by pretending to act like my mindless slaves. But now you too see me just like Mascasa! You will all see, you all will see."

He looked at Miles and Stella. "I'd promised you freedom….."

He turned to #52. "#52, if it weren't for you. I would have never been able to accomplish everything, my old friend! But you were the first to rise against me. You will see the error of your way. I promise you."

He walked away as #52 was filled with guilt.

"My allies…." Maskus greeted the villains. Wario's jaw had dropped to the ground as Achmed's jaw literally dropped. "Yes, you were nothing but mere tools to me! Why will I grant you power to rule?"

He turned to Ghirahim. "But I just loved influencing you all to create my plan a reality. Like how I read your minds, and create images that was never there, remember Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim wanted to viciously kill Maskus. But he too was too shocked by who Maskus is.

Finally, he saw Stewie standing in front of Stella. "Stewie, you truly know who I was all this time!" Stewie was the only one with an angered face. "You're a monster!"

"Oh, am I? I do recall you to be very wicked."

Maskus turned to Stella. She was the most shocked, and upset person out of everyone. "Yes Stella. It was I that killed the boy! I had plotted everything. Mascasa's awakening, the heroes retrieving the Cross-Over Crystals, their successes, the tests, the Great Battle, even I was the one that was calling you to this location to witness my new worlds order!"

Stella was without words. "Stella, I know what you are thinking. I knew that even if you let your own hate toward the Death Mask go, you will never leave the hate you have toward me."

Maskus got closer to Stella. "You know exactly who I am. I am the one you want to end. I was the one that had the Kamacarus attack you. I was the one that attacked you at the cemetery. I was the one that ended his life."

Maskus grabbed the Sister Spear. "This was your gift. You have caused me great pain with this weapon. But was the pain worse than what I was through. You know exactly what I am telling about Stella. Go ahead. Stab me, kill this Death Mask. When I die, all of this will stop, just like how you always wanted it to be…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My Half-Sister!"

Finally, everyone was able to speak. "Jozen!?"

Jozen kneeled down to Stella. His threatening nature slowly turned kind. "Stella, it's me."

Stella pushed Stewie away. She walked toward the man that resembles Jozen. Jozen placed his hand out. Stella placed her hand on his palm. She used her other hand and touched Jozen's face. "What, you think I will let anything harm you, sister?"

"Jozen …..?" Stella's eyes began watering. "Jozen, it is you! You're alive!" She was about to huge her dead brother, but suddenly someone grabbed her.

"Stella, stop!" Chief Padolm took her away from Jozen. "That is not Jozen! We all saw his dead body! He is not real!"

Jozen's face showed shocked and sadness. Something that was never expected from the one they known as Maskus.

"Hold on chief. That really is Jozen." Stewie explained. "I've finally learned that from the Faceless, which they all knew that from the start."

Everyone turned to the Faceless. "It is true." said Master Aracandous. "JOZEN WAS TRICKING YOU FOR NINE LONG YEARS!" said Pigder.

The other heroes could not believe it. "But we saw you get killed, by you?" said Sonic.

"Mascasa, I don't care what you said about changing the past. We've f**ked up big time! I thought Maskus was one of the two warriors that stopped you. I would totally accept Maskus as that girl before J-J-J-Jozen!"

Jozen shook his finger at Peter. "No Peter, you've done exactly as I remembered nine years ago. Including Mascasa's failed attempt at memory wiping."

Mascasa stared at Jozen with hatred. "So La Corazon had no effect on you?"

"Correct my old enemy." said Jozen. "I believe La Corazon has no ineffective effect on us Green Eyes. Thus helped me become what I truly am now."

Everything was too overwhelming for everyone. Maskus had killed Jozen and left the corpse, but now Jozen stands before them.

"But why …..?" Green Eyed Stella asked Jozen. "Why did you join the Death Mask? Why?"

Jozen smiled at her sister with a happy, yet sinister look. "That's just it, Stella. I never joined the Death Mask Army; the Death Mask Army joined _me_!"

All of the Faceless felt ashamed.

Lady Tremela walked to Jozen. "Jozen, please tell us how you could have done this. We all saw you killed another you. Was that from Mascasa's powers? How were you able to obtain it from Mascasa. Why did you threaten us?"

Jozen looked at everyone. "You all want to know why? Of course, you all deserve too. In fact, you all deserve to witness it all!" Jozen used his mind powers and casted a vision to everyone in the stadium.

**Flashback**

'_It all started when I fought Mascasa to get La Corazon back._'

Jozen knew what he has to do, get La Corazon out of Mascasa.

Jozen then jumped onto Mascasa and started burning the tentacles to reveal La Corazon. He grabbed the treasure and started pulling. "My power, you will not take it away from me!" Mascasa let out all of his dark and ice magic and attacked Jozen. The darkness was very strong against Jozen, but he kept on pulling La Corazon out.

'_Your dark magic did more than just harmed Mascasa._"

As Jozen pulled, he felt as if something was coming inside him from La Corazon.

'_Mascasa, our magic was the same. Only you've use a dark magic from your very body. It was absorbed through La Corazon and entered my body. That was the start of my mutation. I was becoming half-Death Mask._'

After Mascasa thought he had cleared his mind, Jozen heard Miles and Stella yelling to get out. '_La Corazon had no effect on me, but Miles and Stella …. With my new power, I knew that you will not last long enough to fight Mascasa. I just left the room, knowing I have accomplished my destiny._'

Jozen exited out the door, but stayed close to hear.

'_I stayed behind to make sure that you will truly die, that is when I'd learned the truth about the King of Terror_. _I've learned everything. His arrival, the fear and death he brought, and his power_.'

Jozen watched Mascasa trying to get the heroes back from the time portal.

"What's wrong?" asked Miles. Mascasa looked at the two doctors before falling into the lava. "Maskus's name is unknown to me, and I have no use for a son. I was created by hand!"

Mascasa slipped deeper into the lava. "This Maskus must be controlling my minions! He is a fake; he shall not be allowed to awaken King Ghidorah! No one has the power to withstand the King of Terror! No one!" he explained as he lost all he had left.

Mascasa sank into the lava as Miles and Stella thought he was truly gone.

'_That was when I've learned that Maskus was a fake Death Mask. I did not know who he was at the time; I had fear deep inside me. But I did find it odd that the La Corazon did not remove my memory. I had no time to think. Miles and Stella were coming this way. I didn't want to worry them, I ran ahead, expecting them to come to the city. I was wrong.'_

**End Flashback**

"So my dark magic was absorbed into La Corazon and entered your body. The mutation must have happened because you are Green Eye."

"Oh my God, but that still doesn't explain a lot." said Lois.

"She's right." said Monkey. "How the heck did the Death Masks allow you to become master?"

"It was your snake that hypnotized you; wasn't it!" Jozen then whacked Meg. "Sorry, I just had to do that." Nobody really cared for her.

"Yes, it is quite a story, would you agree #52." #52 just looked away. "Yes, that story began when ….. Miles and Stella were declared missing."

**Flashback**

Three guards entered the throne room where Padolm, Tremela, and Jozen were waiting. "(Any word?)" asked Padolm in the Green Eyed language.

The three guards looked down with grief. "(We've sorry. There is no sign.)" The other guard spoke out. "(We did not even see any of the Death Masks, nor La Sombra.)"

'_Nobody knew what I had witness, I was too scared that this was all because of me_.'

Young Jozen could not hold it any longer. "(Why didn't I just wait for them?)" He ran out of the room with his mind willed with grief.

'_It was nearly two days now. We had no clue. I landed on my bed and only blamed myself_.'

Young Jozen almost broke a tear, but then he felt his body acting weird. "(What's wrong with me?)" Jozen felt his shoulder and then felt his arm. He took a closer look and saw moving bumps on his arms.

Suddenly the door knocked. "(Jozen, are you o.k.?)" it was Chief Padolm. Jozen ran to the door. "(I'm fine!)"

'_I did not know what was happening. I could not think clearly.'_

Young Jozen tried not so scream from his transformation. Padolm at the other side of the door thought that leaving him alone was the best.

Young Jozen looked at his shoulders. Suddenly spikes began growing! Jozen looked at his arm and saw that it too was changing. Two pairs of fabric like arms sprouted from his shoulders like a sleeve. "(Spikes, cloth arms! This looks like!)"

'_I couldn't take it any longer! I climbed out of the window without anyone noticing_.'

Jozen jumped to the ground and ran off to a hiding spot in an ally. He ran down and came to a main path. He waited for the close is clear and ran across. But he tripped, he notice his foot was growing metal plates.

'_I made it out of the city. My body continued to change_.'

Jozen ran far away and sat behind a rock. He took a good look at his own body. He saw his other shoulder with more spikes and arms. He felt his neck and found cloth growing downward. He felt his head and found two hard frill-like things growing.

"(These parts, I remember them.)"

'_It is true; I did remember the parts you know now. I will get to that part very soon.'_

Suddenly, Jozen felt his head aching. He feels that he was sensing someone far away. He looked over to a deeper part of the cavern. There he saw the pyramid nobody goes to, but he sensed thoughts inside. Thoughts that he somehow knew who they belong too.

"La Sombra!"

'_The thoughts, they were only about La Corazon, and Miles and Stella's demise.'_

Young Jozen moved closer and saw some Death Masks and their checkpoint at the pyramid's entrance. He slowly climbed up at the side of the stairs, trying to make himself not be seen. He got a closer look and recognized one of the Scouter Death Masks as #52.

"Him." Young Jozen remembered how #52 was against awakening Mascasa soon, but later helped. Jozen still held his grudge how he even saved the Death Mask's life and repaid him by unleashing the ancient monster, but all Jozen's focus was on La Sombra.

He eve-dropped on the Death Masks, #52 was the first to speak. "He entered inside this pyramid. If I'm right, that man may be this Maskus that will eventually threaten the worlds with King Ghiorah."

The other Death Masks looked at each other. From the checkpoint, the Masters began talking. "If thissss is Massssskusssss, then why does he desire to awaken King Ghidorah? That beassst to too powerful to control."

"WHAT IF THERE WAS A WAY TO CONTROL HIM?" suggested Pigder.

The Death Masks were silent. "The only way I could think that King Ghidorah could be controlled is someone very powerful that could control minds." said Aracandous.

"But the only one we know of that magic is Masssscassssa. Even if thissss man was twicccce as powerful, will he ssstill be able to control three minds?"

The Death Masks looked at the pyramid. "WE CANNOT TAKE THE RISK. THAT EVIL MAN MUST BE STOPPED!"

So the Death Masks moved into the temple, but #52 stayed behind. "You can go, I'll just stand guard."

The other Death Masks looked at him. "If this was about not following orders to awake Mascasa at first? You can just forget that now. He's gone forever." said a Mum.

A Blue Element Witch floated to him. "We are finally free of that tyrant. He can now live in peace, for now."

#52 sighed and looked away. "You sssstill fear for the boy?" asked Quetzalcoatl.

#52 jumped a bit. "He's needed to stop The King of Terror. I was thinking we should try and get him into the future."

"Is that the only reason #52?" asked Aracandous.

A Thief walked to #52. "I remember that look. You were giving the same sympathy to the two warriors that stopped Mascasa the first time. You fear for his wellbeing."

The Death Masks heard laughter inside the pyramid. "We have to hurry." said Aracandous. "We must stop this La Sombra."

All the Death Masks entered inside the temple. #52 began talking out loud. "I hope my comrades will be alright. What if La Sombra's not some mere human? Maybe he could control King Ghidorah, and then us."

#52 looked inside. "But if we run now, he might just come after us." He sat on the floor. "Why can't we have a kinder leader that was all-powerful to stop any evil?"

'_That was when it all started. I remembered how powerful Mascasa was, he became Grand Master and ruled the Death Masks years ago. I thought about what if the Death Masks had a more suitable leader. I could have never imagined who that ruler will be_."

Young Jozen waited for the Death Masks to go in deeper into the temple. He was planning on making a quick entry when #52 was not looking. Unfortunately he felt more pain from his changing form. The cloak around his neck grew more and the frills grew and curved inwards like it could cover his whole face. He led out a sigh from the pain. He quickly covered his mouth and stood silent.

He stood there silently for half a minute. He listened if #52 was coming. He didn't hear footsteps, so he slowly looked up. He saw no one at the entrance. He looked around him for #52, but no sign was shown. He decided to enter the temple and find La Sombra.

He walked inside and looked around the pyramid. He entered a room with one torch the Death Masks or La Sombra must have lit. The room held multiple carving on the walls. He took the torch from the wall and moved closer to the carvings, but something hidden in the shadows was watching him with glowing green eyes.

Jozen moved to the first carving and recognized it immediately. "This is the Cro-" But he suddenly sensed something. By instinct, he quickly turned around and used his new hands and backhanded an attacker. It tumbled in the ground, and quickly stood up. "Who and what are you!?"

The attacker was #52. He got his claws ready, but noticed the changing face on the boy. "Wait … J-Jozen?!"

He walked closer and saw the changes he was experiencing. "My word! What's happening to you?!" #52 got closer looks at the spikes, cloth hands, and the frill. "Jozen, did Mascasa do this to you?!"

"Mascasa?" Jozen thought to himself.

Jozen began stepping back. #52 got a little suspicious. "Is your mind still in control?" #52 thought of an idea that Jozen himself was slowly turning into a primal monster. He got his claws ready again. "Jozen, I don't want to harm you, fourth chosen one. P-Please just stand still."

Jozen knew that #52 didn't mean any harm, but how could he explain to the Death Mask about his transformation when he himself did not know. He walked back into part of the wall. He looked behind him and saw a carving with a familiar figure. "That almost look like me!" he shouted out loud.

#52 took notice of both the carving and Jozen. "He is still himself on the inside." #52 sighed with relief.

'_That was when both of us discovered the entire prophecy. We glanced at the last carving that predicts the two endings._'

#52 looked at the carving of the awakening and to Jozen. "He does look like you." He said. He began reading it. "This … this can't be." He turned to Jozen. "It says that this figure; who is free from the Seed of Evil, will awake and control King Ghidorah and the world will be under his rule."

"Seed of Evil?"

"The Seed of Evil is a term used that describes what people believes to be responsible for every evil in the world. That evil is believed to be the greed inside men."

Jozen thought about greed. "La Sombra's greed led to death, and our heroes' disappearance!" He thought back about Mascasa's creation through is sealing. The old chief wanted to rule over all treasures. Mascasa was a creation from the Green Eyes desire for wealth and fame."

"Greed was what caused La Sombra to do all his evil, greed what caused the Green Eyes' blindness to not see what Mascasa was becoming."

#52 was surprised by Jozen's knowledge. "That was … that is true." Even #52 realized that greed played a part in all of this. "How could people do all of this or some mere stones?" he asked.

#52 thought about the prophecy and looked back. "It says here that there is another possible ending. It says that if the Awakener is filled with the evil of the Seed, King Ghidorah will break free and spread Terror and destruction to all worlds; unless the four chosen ones together unleash the Cross-Over Crystals' special power, than there will be a chance to stop The King of Terror."

#52 looked back at Jozen. "Is he this Awakener?" He thought. "But Jozen of the future died. But how did he?" He thought about if Jozen was this Maskus. "If that's true, what is his purpose and how could he accomplish this all?"

Suddenly Jozen sensed La Sombra again. "La Sombra's under us!"

"Really, how can you know?" asked #52. Jozen then explained that as he was turning into a monster, he was having a feeling that showed him La Sombra's thoughts.

#52 was shocked. "But that sounds just like Mascasa when he was growing!" #52's eyes widened. "Jozen, when you were fighting Mascasa, have you-"

But they both heard screaming downwards. "My comrades!"

#52 heard voiced below him. He knocked on the floor. "This floor here is hollow. There must be some trap door."

Jozen looked around the room. He saw four round tiles on the floor. "I think I know how." Jozen used his new arms and pressed the tiles lightly at the same time. The floor began lowering under them.

"That was impressive Jozen!" #52 complemented. Jozen scratched the back of his head. "That was just a simple task. Anyone could of figure it out easily just by thinking."

#52 glared at Jozen. "What do you mean just by thinking?"

Jozen stepped back while waving his hands. "Hold on, I just ….." Jozen was having trouble with his words. The face on Jozen just turned #52's emotions the opposite.

'_That was when I began forming a friendship with the traitor._'

Jozen and #52 finally reached the bottom. They've found themselves in a large room. #52 pointed forward. "My comrades!"

They saw almost all the Death Masks out of the crystals facing the other way. #52 ran toward them, but the masters ordered them to stop.

"What's going on?" #52 notices someone standing in front of the Death Masks. "You, you're that pirate!"

La Sombra was standing in a clear area as the Death Masks seemed afraid of him. "Heh ha ha! Looks like I forgot one more!"

#52's temper began rising. "What have you done!?" He looked at the Death Masks. "We have to stop this man now!"

"Oh that is not possible at the moment." #52 notices something in La Sombra's hands. "Th-that's a Death Mask Destroyer!"

La Sombra held it high and laughed. "Yes, as those two gringos and blue thing were chasing Mascasa upstairs, I tried finding a safer way to catch up." He held the spear forward. "That was when I've found this right here!"

La Sombra walked around the Death Masks as they moved away. "It wouldn't be surprising that the ancient Green-Eyes made extra of these just in case someone was stupid enough to awake Mascasa with a risk of their life. But now he's gone and you all do not have a Grand Master."

He pointed the spear at #52. "I know about the three other Masters. They do not have the title 'Grand Master'. Do you really need one person to rule you all? Heh ha ha ha!"

'_The Death Masks at that time were clueless. Ever since Mascasa rose against the Green Eyes, they were following the orders of him alone. The Death Mask Masters have never truly ruled by themselves. But even if they have, they all hold the fear of the Death Mask Destroyer._'

"Death Masks; join me and together you can have the Green Eyes' city, the entire country, or the world! But this world holds many surprises through time; I was thinking we have an agreement. You make me your Grand Master, and I won't kill you!"

'_The Death Masks lost many comrades with that weapon long ago. They fear to even touch it_.'

#52 wanted to kill La Sombra, but he too feared the spear. "…. What do you want?"

Jozen was surprised by #52's actions, but then he thought of La Sombra. He was controlling them with power and fear. The entire army was vulnerable to stand for themselves. He thought of the Green Eyes that died by the hands of La Sombra. He did not want La Sombra to harm another soul ever again.

"La Sombra, you will never gain power!"

La Sombra, and all the Death Masks looked directly at the mutated Jozen. "Jozen!" #52 shouted. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening.

"Jozen? … What sort of monster has that boy become?"

Nobody knew what Jozen was anymore. Jozen heard chatters about him and his mutation. He glared at La Sombra, ready to fight.

Their eyes locked with each other. "So you want to fight kid? I promise you there will be no mercy."

Jozen immediately jumped toward La Sombra, but the river pirate drew out a gun and shot him. The Death Masks gasped as #52 called out his name. La Sombra laughed at the body, but he stopped when Jozen stood up.

"Impressive, now what are you now, boy?" Jozen did not answer. He ran straight at La Sombra again with rage. He tried to slam him to the ground, but La Sombra dodged the cloth hands. "I wonder….."

La Sombra used the Death Mask Destroyer and cut off Jozen's cloth hands. The boy screamed in pain. "This pain … I … I am a Death Mask!"

The Death Masks' eyes widened. La Sombra looked at the spear. "I assume Mascasa had put some sort of curse on you. You are slowly becoming one of them."

Jozen stood up; his determination was giving the Death Masks some hope.

La Sombra smiled, he was going to slash at Jozen from the left side, but he dodged every move. "How can this be? Wait, Mascasa can read minds." La Sombra began laughing. "This is truly rich boy! You are slowly turning into your enemy, an enemy that had almost killed your ancestors."

Jozen froze. "I'm becoming Mascasa?" The thoughts of him becoming the very monster he'd helped killed gave him horrible images of him turning into a complete monster and destroying everything and everyone. He looked at his hands. "Father …. Lady Tremela …."

Suddenly La Sombra stabbed Jozen in the chest. Jozen fell to the ground as the pain tortures his entire body. La Sombra stood over the boy and laughed. "Do not take this personally; I am only trying to save this world from you. You are nothing but a monster to everyone. And you will never know what had happened to my most greatest of enemies. That will be a mysterious story of a lifetime!"

La Sombra raised the spear for the final blow, but #52 jumped in the way and was struck.

This surprised the other Death Masks. "I don't believe it." "He saved that boys life by sacrificing his own!" "Is he still alive?"

Jozen immediately got up and picked the weakened #52 up. "#52; please say something! Anything!" tears began escaping the eyes.

#52 looked at Jozen. "Jozen ….. you must leave … La Sombra ….. his weapon is too strong…"

Jozen looked at the river pirate laughing. "What a weak fool. No wonder those two other Death Masks ordered me to get rid of him. What I find more humorous is that he once just came back to awake Mascasa like a mutt. I will just take care of him and then I'll finish you off."

Jozen looked at #52, his sadness turned to rage for La Sombra.

He stood up and his green eyes met the river pirate's eyes. "La Sombra ….. I've seen the people you have killed. I knew them all! They were my people. But you've ended their lives all to gain what you believe is only a valuable gem. Wealth … gold …. Money. They are the Seed of Evil."

Jozen slowly walked toward La Sombra. He began changing again as La Sombra was sensing fear inside him. "People like you are ruled by the seed. You hurt others to gain nothing!"

Jozen's frill was growing big enough to cover his whole face as he seemed to be getting taller. "People of all ages are ruled by greed. My people's chief of years ago was blinded by greed to realize Mascasa's evil growing. Greed was what caused me to become this! Greed … caused their disappearance!"

The frill covered Jozen's entire face. His body was completely covered by cloth, but then insect like armored legs sprouted from him as more hands grew and became wing-like. His head turned reptilian as the frill turned into the mask everyone will know by Maskus. He was in his Krylock form.

La Sombra shook with fear pointing the Death Mask Destroy at him. "You … you can't harm me! I-I have the very thing that will kill you! FEAR ME!"

Jozen's eyes glowed green, his powers pulled the spear from La Sombra's hands far away from him.

La Sombra watched in horror at the mask's mouth opened to reveal toxic pincers. Like a wild animal, Jozen attacked La Sombra with his pincers. He jumped out of the way and saw the acid from the pincer dropping onto the ground, then ate the stone away.

#52 was helped up by Stick and Rock. "What is he?" asked Rock. #52 looked at Jozen's animal-like behavior. "He's not himself. I fear he will devour La Sombra if not stopped."

Stick looked at #52 with confusion. "But he's some monster now. Can't we just leave him here? And that pirate deserves it."

Without warning, #52 slashed at Stick. "He's no monster, he's still human inside!" #52's courage was heard by all Death Masks. "Look at him. He's somehow became a Death Mask by Mascasa. He even has his own powers. Mascasa's dark magic must have changed Jozen's body into this. We can't let him turn into Mascasa, or worse."

The Death Mask Masters looked at Jozen trying to devour the fearful man they once were feared by. "His words while he was still human; were inspiring." said Aracandous.

Quetzalcoatl turned to the Death Masks. "Death Massssksss. Hear our order! We mussssst sssstop thissss boy before does the unthinkable to the pirate!"

All the Death Masks agreed and ran toward Jozen. They cut him off from La Sombra as the pirate made his only chance and escaped to the covering platform. But as he left, he dropped a round object covered in a cloak.

Hunters threw their spears at the mask. Jozen glared at the Hunters and tried to shoot acid. Element Witches began flying around to distract him.

#52 was coming around from La Sombra's attack and saw Jozen. "We have to snap him out of his anger, but how?" #52 quickly looked around. He saw nothing other than the Death Masks fighting off the beast, but he noticed the tail resembling a lot like Mascasa's with his eyes closed. #52 walked toward it as it acts just like any other tail. #52 notice an orb inside the mouth, but the eyes opened and saw #52.

A laser shot out from the orb. #52 dodged it and realized the tail might have a conscious. The tail hissed at #52, but it then got a closer look at #52. "….#52…."

"Jozen?" #52 got closer. "Jozen, easy there! It's me, #52."

The tail stretched toward #52. "There there; remember who you are?" The tail gave #52 a confused and scared look. "You're Jozen! You are the four chosen one! Do you remember you are a Green Eye? Please think of a pleasant time. Maybe with friends?"

The tail hissed at #52. The beast swatted the other Death Masks away and turned to #52. It roared at him while he shook fear. "Please, I beg of you! How about family members? Anything!"

The tail stopped his hissing. "Father ….. Mother."

The head of the tail started cracking and a fully cloaked Jozen still looking like a Death Mask came out of the orb. The beast crumbled away as so did the outfit of Jozen.

All the Death Masks were astonished. "He's human again!" they all shouted.

Jozen opened his eyes and saw the Death Masks pieces and him being normal again. "I'm back! I'm no longer cursed!"

But despite to Jozen's relief, more Death Mask parts grew, but they grew slower this time. "Wait, no! Stop!" Jozen's Death Mask parts suddenly stopped. He looked in wonder by what is happening. He looked over at where he stands and at the crumbled pieces. This made him think of his pet anaconda. He suddenly got an idea and tried shedding the parts by will. The parts peeled off like a lizard's skin and Jozen was back to normal.

He was amazed that he could turn back to normal and possible regain his Death Mask appearance whenever he may choose, but his amazement went away when he saw the entire Death Mask army staring at him.

#52 jumped to him and shouted to everyone. "Do not fear! He is sane again!"

They all cheered. Jozen was completely shocked. What he'd learned about the Death Masks was that they were viscous creatures. But from learning a little about Mascasa's tyranny over them, he grew to think of them as the Green Eyes too.

'_That was the day the Death Masks looked up to me as their Grand Master_. _They loved my idea that greed was causing all the evil in the worlds. #52 was the most interested. Noticing that La Sombra had left in fear, #52 took everyone to the prophecy room. That is when we've learned about the complete prophecy. They saw the carving of me at the ending controlling King Ghidorah. With my lack of the Seed's grasp on me, we all believed that I was this Maskus. The prophecy had inspired me on my destiny to rid the world of Greed._'

Young Jozen stood around the cheering Death Masks. "I look exactly like the carving of the awakening in the prophecy. The heroes never told me how I would have died. This must be because Maskus, or me had hid this away."

'_That was the day I took the name Maskus. We've studied the prophecy for a long time until I'd remember about my father. I rushed back home and found that nobody knew I had left, which had worked to my advantage over the years.'_

Over a year; he and his new followers, the Death Masks, had begun planning about what the future held exactly.

'_We only knew that Maskus will kill Jozen. Which could be so the future me will not entered through the Gate of Time. I thought about this Maskus and what I could use him for my advantage._ _We figured out the prophecy and began plotting a suitable way to awaken Ghidorah and have the Green Eyes join us to help start the paradise we have planned together. The Death Masks' new goal was not to cause torture; it was to bring all worlds into my hands. Hands that knew what was right and what was wrong. That was the start of my transformation into the enemy you all know my today._'

**End Flashback**

The vision cleared and everyone now could see the stadium in the real world. They were all amazed by Jozen's origin. "So you were the one that contacted us through portals to give speeches without showing yourself."

Jozen nodded. "Exactly; I was no longer a complete human. I continued to live in the city for all these nine years."

Quagmire then asked, "So you're Maskus, but what about the people you've killed over the years, not counting yourself?" He turned to a Green Eyes. "How many Green Eyes did he killed?" The Green Eye answered no. "Well you guys could have told us that when we first got here."

"But what about La Corazon?" asked Tremela. "Why had it not deflected you from entering the city?"

Jozen laughed a bit. "Remember all the times the Death Masks ran into that force shield? Do anyone of you recall a time that happened when I was not around."

**Flashback from chapter 8**

'_That force shield was my doing!'_

Jozen stepped out of the city and a Hunter appeared.

"Now just run toward me and I'll do the rest." Jozen gave the instruction with his mind. The Hunter ran toward Jozen after being attacked.

When it got close enough, Jozen's eyes glowed and a force shield blocked the attack.

**End Flashback**

I needed a reason for the Death Masks to not be able to enter our city. La Corazon had nothing to do with it."

"Wait, what about the Death Masks being repealed near Mascasa's temple?" asked Chris.

"Yes, at first I wanted the Death Masks to become friendly with the Green Eyes. Unfortunately that was not possible. La Sombra dropped La Corazon when I chased him away. Some Death Masks volunteered to deliver it back as a peace offering. But they dropped it half way when they came to some Green Eye guards. The Death Masks backed away from La Corazon, which sprouted the idea that La Corazon defects Death Masks. They attacked the Death Masks with hostility. The Death Masks' history never left the Green Eyes. I would have shown you all what I have become, but you all know why I could not do that!"

Jozen glared at Chief Padolm who was ashamed.

"That was the day I was forced to become a villain at first. I like to think of it as a way to help remind you all of what greed can do. I gave speeches about the prophecy and tried to have the Green Eyes join me. But none did."

Sonic felt his head. "This stuff is too overwhelming. Is there more Mas, I mean Jozen?"

'Oh there is plenty more to tell my friend." Jozen turned to the Green Eyes. "Whenever I had the chance, I will travel to the Pyramid to train myself with my new strength. I would hang out with the Death Masks as we plan the day the Crystals will be active. Nine years we've waited until Peter discovered it."

Tremela then thought about it. "It's true, even recently when the heroes arrived you were sometimes gone for a long time. Why did I not realize you could have a secret plan?" She then looked at Meg. "Never mind."

"Yeah, so you're the one that stolen my crystal in the first place." said Peter.

"And you used me to help you." said Stewie.

"Quiet true. I never wanted to harm you all. I caused Rob-Stewie's side effect. Master Quetzalcoatl allowed himself to be easily defeated. Even I was stalling long enough for Lady Tremela to save you."

Jozen turned to Sonic. "I also knew about the race against you and Peter. I knew the outcome that Peter would win with interferences. Unfortunately I was busy at the time helping Lady Tremela find anything in the Record Room."

**Flashback from ch. 20**

As they search, Jozen tells about all that Green Eyes know about Maskus to Stewie. "When the Death Masks awakened nine years ago, Maskus remained hidden from us for five years. When he finally revealed himself, he told us his plan about the Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy that is completely told in that pyramid they moved into and named after Mascasa."

'_I actually found quiet a number of records depicting the Key of Time, the Death Mask Masters, and some of the King of Terror. That was when Stewie found a record before I could._'

**End Flashback**

"God, now I feel like an idiot talking to Jozen about fighting against Maskus for Stella's affection when I was actually talking to Maskus all this time." said Stewie.

Bruce then spoke. "I should have said something when I saw you walking out with all those tablets with pictures of four masters that didn't include Maskus."

Lady Tremela became furious at Bruce. "You are banished from my study!"

Jozen raised his arms up. "During my time; I've switched between roles quite frequently. They both have helped me in many ways."

**Flashback from ch. 5**

Maskus then said to Stewie, "You'll find out about it later, so make sure you-," Maskus was interrupted by something. "Great, just in time." Maskus said in a sarcastic voice, "I have to go now. Pay attention to everything, over!"

In the Green Eyes world; Jozen was speaking with Maskus's voice in his room. He was interrupted by a knock. His sister came in as Jozen quickly hid the necklace. "Jozen, Lady Tremela found the first chosen one and saved him from the evil Maskus. We have to prepare for his arrival."

'_Yes, I've gained knowledge from both sides. Like how Lady Tremela first found Peter's world's. I left instantly to fulfill exactly what meant to happen. I've also used the same trick when communicating with Mecha and Silver Sonic. I wanted to wait for a chance to get to the pyramid from the city._'

**Flash back to ch. 17**

Mecha then said. "It should be best if we sent you the crystal now." Maskus then said, "Not now, I need to….." Then some noise could be heard from the portal. "Them again!" Maskus said to himself. He turned to Mecha and said, "I'm sorry, I have to leave this instance!" Maskus then closed the portal.

Jozen immediately shed off his mask and hid it when Meg and Chris barged in. "Jozen my love. Kill your snake." "Hey Jozen, look at my prize!"

'_Oh course, I did have my limits. No matter how long I was gone from home, I still needed some time there; like our battle out of the city, Sonic._'

**Flashback to ch. 24**

Sonic was fighting Stone Maskus as Jozen was talking to Taslle with eyes glowing green as he glanced at the battle a few times.

"_If you can already guess Sonic, I'd used my power over mind to control the stones and saw what was going on in the battle right. I've even planned things to help make myself look innocent, even from mistakes like my hand losing power."_

**End Flashback**

Green Eyed Stella thought back on that fight. "That was you controlling the stones all this time. That's why you saved us."

Jozen turned to Stella. "Of course; without you realizing it, I was slowly giving you lessons about the world. I ordered Taslle to remind myself about Miles and Stella's disappearances, and then I've told myself about my own mother."

The other Stella then said, "Even if it triggered his Mascasa's instinct."

"Holy Crap, you're a ventriloquist?!" said Peter.

"Only not lame." said Achmed.

"And we held up the fake Maskus mask through that portal!" stated Stick and Rock.

"Seriously, how stupid are these two infidels?"

Jozen glared at the American Stella, then to Chief Padolm. "There were quite amount of reason for my actions. Like how you've just marrying Rezuly soon after her death. But of course I'd never have a problem with my own sister."

Jozen moved closer to Padolm. "Did you have any emotions to hold back?" Padolm did not know what to say.

"Yes, I thought so." Jozen moved away. "These worlds needed a knowledgeable leader. They are all misguided."

He suddenly turned to Zelda. "Zelda, when I'd tested not just Link, but also you; how knowledgeable do you think I am now?"

Zelda thought back. "You already knew about how I feel toward Link. And Link felt the same way too!" Zelda turned to Link and he grabbed her hand.

Lady Tremela shouted, "You were a part of mine and Gaepora's conversation about how the two lovebirds feel about each other. We've practically fed you all our information!"

"And we were hiding behind the pots the whole time!" shouted Stick and Rock.

Jozen smiled devilishly. "Yes, I wanted to really know how you two felt for each other. Just like how I'd learned more of the future events."

Sonic pondered. "Say Jozen. Can you tell us how you knew what that prophecy didn't say?"

Jozen looked directly at Sonic and the heroes. "Why should you ask me? You three were the ones that told me!"

The heroes gasped. They just remembered that after the first time Mascasa sank into the lava, they told Jozen their entire adventure. "Thank you for being a very big part in my plan heroes. I couldn't have done it without you."

He turned to everyone else. "That was also the first time I have begun experiencing Mascas's power inside me! When they told me everything, I was using my mind powers to see the true visions the heroes had seen in their story."

He turned back to the heroes. "But they've left out the King part in Land Before Hyrule."

"Yeah we still have no clue about that." answered Peter.

"Anyways, I saw the image of Maskus. That where I had remembered my new Death Mask parts. I later drew pictures of those images I soon will use for my plans."

"We know about those pictures." said TGWTG. "Yeah, these two Wiggins found out the exact date they were made with the use of laziness." said Stewie.

Jozen looked at the group. "You've been to my study? Did you find anything important? Maybe a key role in all of this?"

Everyone looked at the group. Stella thought of something very important. "Does it have anything to do with the body you've killed?"

Everyone was having the same idea. Link shouted about how there could have been two Jozens. Fi appeared. "_Master, there could be a 94% chance the power of Mascasa granted him the ability to split himself_."

Jozen shook his head no. "I can shed multiple parts of my Maskus shell, but the shells could not last long." He slowly turned to Stewie. "Why not ask him?"

Everyone turned to Stewie. He was filled with regret. Stella looked down to him. "Stewie …. Did you do something?"

Stewie looked up at Stella, turned to Jozen, and then look at everyone. "People, I have an announcement. As you may know, I have plenty of inventions. Jozen took all of them to make sure the only one he truly needed remained hidden with the others he had no use for."

Stewie glanced at Jozen. "He had used two of mine inventions. One was a time machine; which he only used to witness the events during Mascasa's raid of Atlantis, and his defeat. He only needed them to create his visions to demonstrate his plan for the future. He even hid it away make it looks like that was the only thing he needed."

Stewie eyes squinted at Jozen as he ran up closer to him. "But there was one invention he could not do without. It was the only inventions that made it possible to kill one Jozen while the original remained."

Brian's eyes lit up. "Stewie, are you saying that he … he …" Stewie turned to Brian. "Yes Brian. He created another Jozen with my cloning machine!"

The Green Eyes were confused by cloning while everyone gasped. "I don't believe it!" said Sonic after realizing that the Jozen they all saw died was a fake. His face slowly turned to annoyance. "Peter, did you understood him this time?"

"Hea hea hea hea hea, hi Stewie."

Stella walked to Stewie. "Stewie, what is cloning?" she asked with fear.

"Don't worry my sister. I'll explain it all to everyone that has no knowledge." So the Green Eyes, Link and his friends listen to what cloning is. "Cloning is the process of copying another living thing. All you need is a bit of the living thing's parts like hair or blood; then you but that in special water that will help make it grow into an exact copy. You can all thank Stewie for having easy to follow instructions."

Chief Padolm anger for Stewie returned. "So you helped Jozen make everyone believe he had left this world?!"

Stewie glanced downward. "Yes, I should have known by that one conversation of my cloning machine that came out of nowhere."

Brian then asked, "So that Jozen was like a B-"

"He was not like the past clones Stewie created!" shouted Jozen. "This one was far superior then them. I've granted him some of my abilities and his mind remained intact."

**Flashback**

Maskus, Selim, Taslle, and #52 were in the room with Stewie's inventions. They were glaring at a glass tube with Jozen's clone, Entity, was floating in.

#52 was examining the status of the clone on a screen. "Master Maskus, he is ready."

Maskus lifted his hands and ordered Selim and Taslle to open it. They walked behind it and pressed a button that was covered with a glass case. They slowly pressed it and the water began draining. The glass opened and the clone opened his eyes. He stood up and saw everyone around him. He didn't know what to think or do.

Maskus removed his mask to reveal himself. "Welcome to the world." Jozen said with a friendly voice. Entity looked at him with the hope of guidance. "This world; is in peril for far too long. But together; we can make not just this world, but all worlds in existence, paradise!"

Jozen held out his hand and Entity took it.

From a pathway; the Stewie and the #52 of the future were spying on them. Stewie's face showed shocked and horror. #52 quickly took Stewie back in time before Jozen knew they were there.

**End Flashback**

That clone, Entity, was the one you've fought to retrieve the second Triforce, he was the one that battle that King in Skyloft, he was with you when you've discovered that crystal was a fake that he'd swapped during the King battle, he was the one that found Stewie sneaking into the pyramid to retrieve the third crystal, he helped the baby escape my mind controlling masks, and he was the one that rose against me!"

Stella could not believe it. "But why …." Her eyes began tearing. "Why did you do this? Why have you made us believe you were dead?"

Jozen's emotion turned to comforting for his sister. "That was a part of what I have learned in the past. I never wanted to kill the clone. I only needed to make everyone think he was gone so that my past self could defeat Mascasa."

"In a way, I was the one that started this all. I awakened Mascasa in ordered to fight me. I have already explained I was following what the heroes told me, but there was another reason that I must become your enemy first."

He looked around the people. "The villains, you all know what they have done. Stewie attempted to rule his world. The Badniks are mind controlled animals by a scientist. Ghirahim and his minions wanted to revive their Demon King. Mascasa gained control and tortured our ancestors. La Sombra ….. La Sombra was lead to evil by the Seed of Evil, Greed! I wanted to remind you all of the fear evil brings to people."

He began walking toward Peter. "Yes Peter, the very thing you were being ruled by throughout your quest. They were just few examples of the reason of the hand of greed. Throughout history, dictators and tyrants used the Seed of Evil toward their advantage. They prey on the poor and feed money to their protectors to remain in power."

"They blame lack of money on others that are innocent. People without money are forced to become criminals. Greed caused the restriction of learning. Greed caused the death of the sick who cannot afford medicine. Greed turns people into monsters that came to believe they are divines. Greed is what family members kill each other for inherences. Greed is what drives people to commit the greatest of evil, like La Sombra."

Jozen began thinking of La Sombra. "He never knew what La Corazon is capable of. He only thought of it as a treasure. He invaded our home and killed our own kind to retrieve his precious rock. Miles and Stella risked their lives to bring it back to it. They even did the same for us their second, and last time."

He paused for a moment, and then looked at Peter. "Peter Griffin. I had given you knowledge to you, Sonic, and Link about greed; especially you."

Peter thought about his own test. "I know now. The more money I had, the worst my friends became during the test. You taught me that money is evil and made us all bitches that forced us all work our asses off each day!"

Jozen patted Peter on the back. "I would not put it that way, but you are right. I wanted to see how Link and Sonic feel about greed, but I already knew about you nine years ago. I wanted to show you how greed can ruin lives. I only acted rude to you to help show you the way."

Jozen backed off and pound his chest. "I never saw you as a mistake of the prophecy. I always respected you." He looked at Sonic and Link. "The same goes with you too, my friends. You three; and Mascasa helped show me the true path. My true purpose in making the worlds paradise; was to guide them away from greed and the evil it had spread; and avenge the ones that were lost be the hand of greed."

He turned around to everyone. "My fellow Faceless had lost the way to my paradise, but you all now know what greed can do. I want to control King Ghidorah for one thing only, power! Mascasa showed me what power can do. Power like his is only worthy of a Master who is not controlled by the Seed of Evil, me."

Jozen raised his arms up. "I will preach about how I will make the worlds paradise; and for anyone that resist against me, they will have to face King Ghidorah. With the powers of the King of Terror, La Corazon, and the Cross-Over Crystals, I will control everything and no evil will ever have the chance of overpowering me. Everyone will follow me and I will show them the true path."

He turned back to Peter. "Peter, I have been watching you, Stella, and the others ever since I've sent you to this world. I made sure I helped you gained your powers again and I wanted to retrieve Stella so she will be safe. If only I known that hope can also awaken your power without me, the King of Terror would be at my side and greed will be only a part of history."

Jozen took a deep breath. "Do you want to live in a world with no evil? If you finally join the Faceless, you can become a hero in your world."

Peter started to imagine everyone in Quahog cheering for their hero, Peter Griffin. "You will no longer have to work for money. You could be whatever you like that you enjoy doing."

"Whatever I like?" Peter thought about being a super hero, saving beer from a troll. "Anything; and you will never have to fear about losing your home or not being able to support your children. You can truly be happy. Follow me; and together not just you, not just our worlds, but all worlds will be like this. No money to control you, no evil that will rise, and no more suffering."

Peter finally realized Jozen's perfect world. He knew that Jozen will show everyone the way. He shed a tear. "Jozen, you can count me in!" Peter walked forward to be with his new ruler, but he was suddenly stopped. Peter looked to his left side and saw Sonic blocking with his arm. "Hey what the matter with you?" Peter looked at Sonic when he looked up at him. He was not happy with what is going on. His glare says there is far more to this that Peter does not know.

Link also feels the same way. He explained to Jozen that he too agrees with what his purpose is. But he also told of one thing he had not realized.

"What is that, Link?" asked Jozen with compassion for whatever Sonic and Link knew.

"Jozen, you say you are this perfect ruler that want to make the worlds for the better. You know and trust that we now think the same way, but can you trust yourself?"

Jozen's eyes lit up with a bit of anger. "What are you saying Sonic? Is there something wrong with my vision of perfect worlds?"

Link then uttered one question to Jozen. "You think my hunger for power is consuming me? Power is everything, it control all worlds!"

"You really don't get it." Sonic pointed at the Death Masks. "We know what will happen, and they too. You're going mad with power!"

"Mad? If you are reminding of my rage; that is only from Mascasa's own power that changed me. I am not powerful enough to control it, yet!"

Link then explained to Jozen that Mascasa's powers is not the only reason for his insanity.

Jozen's eyes glowed brighter as the Faceless backed away. "What do you mean Link? Do you not agree to what I plan for all worlds?!"

Sonic then said, "Are you sure you will keep your word? What about your clone?"

Jozen clenched his fist. "Entity, he is nothing more than a memory, a traitor to us."

"No, only to you!" shouted Sonic.

The others joined in. "Jozen, the feeling I'd sensed in you when you were Maskus. That was you're humanity being eaten away by your hunger of power!" explained Zelda.

"You may not know this now, but if you awake King Ghidorah and control all worlds, then you will turn to one of the very things you hate, a dictator!"

"A dictator, me?! I am following my destiny! The Death Masks knew this and-"

"They too know what you are becoming Jozen!" Everyone turned to see Peter talking back. "They feared Mascasa's powers and his evil; but you made #52 fight, you almost killed us, and you killed an innocent life!"

"Entity." said Jozen with a small voice. "I was going to give him power to survive the machine's failure. He chose to betray me, if that spear took away almost what energy I had, he would have killed me with just his own hand!"

"He was doing what he thought was right!"

Jozen's eyes widened. He turned around and saw his own sister speaking to him. "Stella …."

"Jozen, Entity saw what evils you were doing. He may have not been as strong as you, but he saw the pain you've caused. He saw you're anger being released by those you love. He knew deep down that you will turn to Mascasa, or worse!"

Jozen's anger was building up; he looked around and saw everyone's faces. They too thought the same thing. He looked at the Death Masks Army he had once ruled. "You all …. You don't understand!"

Suddenly they all felt a strong energy building inside him. They saw Jozen's own chest with the glowing symbol of the Green Eyes!

"He still has control over his sacred powers!" shouted Mascasa. "Stop him now before he awakens Ghidorah!"

Jozen turned to where the Cross-Over Crystals now lay. Peter and Sonic's crystals were glowing rapidly, but Link's crystal remained the same. "Two souls awake, but all must be released!"

Jozen was then tackled with a great force. He was flung into a wall of the stadium. He pulled himself up and saw Sonic in G. E. Mode. "You may have your powers…." Then Peter and Link came in G. E. Mode too. "But aren't you forgetting us?" Link then told Jozen he no longer has control over their powers.

Jozen slowly stood up with his head facing down. "That may be, but I've trained myself with this power for nine years!" He looked up and suddenly landed a punch at Sonic with great speed.

Link and Peter stood there with shock. Jozen slowly turned to Link, but then kicked Peter without looking. He stood back and summoned a glowing green spear with his power. "A knight like yourself should fight with honor."

He suddenly slashed at Link. He fell to the ground and Jozen kicked him right in the stomach. "Link, you will soon know of what power I will gain." He was then attacked by Sonic and was flung again. He stood up, but Sonic kept using Homing Attacks on him.

Peter and Link got up and saw their crystals. "Link, stay away from you Cross-Over Crystal! I'll find a way to stop this ritual."

Peter ran up to the green crystal where the others tried to stop it. Amy was whacking her hammer onto the crystal to get it to move from its spot. "It … won't … move!"

"Let me try!" Metal Sonic Peter Mode took Amy's spot. He spit on his hands and held them out. "Open Sesame!" He walked back to Amy. "Well that's all I got." Amy just glared at him.

Groose used his backpack with held a large wooden hand inside. He took the backpack off and clamped it to the ground. "With both my strength and my invention, I'll just pull it out!" So Groose and his backpack began pulling as the others joined him.

"It's no use." said Aracandous.

"Take th-"

"Not now Metal!" shouted Amy.

Pidger explained to them that only Jozen can stop this. They looked back at Jozen who was still being attacked by Sonic as Link helped. "They won't last much longer!"

Peter turned to the Cosmos. "Do you think that you two can do something?"

The Cosmos looked at each other. "We have never performed the ritual to awake King Ghidorah, but we will still try.

So they got to where Jozen was standing before. "There may be a chance that the ritual to seal King Ghidorah's soul will stop this, but Jozen may not interfere."

Jozen punched Sonic away and blocked the Master Sword with a shield. As he struggled toward Link, he slowly turned his head and saw everyone at the ritual. "They …. Will not … ruin the future!"

Jozen fired a green laser at Link. He made a run for it, but the villains stood in his way. Ghirahim summoned his knives and they circled around Jozen. Jozen used his magic and deflected them away, that was when Mecha and Silver Sonic spin-dashed from the left and right sides.

It was a direct hit and Ghirahim created a force shield around him. With great Magic, Jozen shattered the shields. He quickly summoned an electric whip and attacked Ghirahim.

Mecha was about to punch Jozen, but he grabbed his fist and threw Mecha at Silver who was going to jump on him.

He continued to rush after the Cosmos, but then the Death Mask Masters block him. Aracandous shout web at Jozen as Mascasa was breathing ice around him. Jozen's fist burst into flames and set the webbing on fire.

Pidger then body slammed Jozen. Quetzalcoatl looked around to see if Jozen was trying to squeeze himself out.

There was no sign until Quetzalcoatl's head was suddenly grabbed. Jozen had summoned his shadows and took a hold of the Death Mask Masters. He lifted Pigder off with four shadow Mascasas. He looked around and saw that Mascasa was not seen.

He simply smiled. Mascasa suddenly appeared behind him with his claws ready. Without looking, Jozen grabbed onto his claw. "Mascasa, one that could not read the minds of his own kind." He slowly turned around with a devilish grin. "Yet I can do what you cannot."

Jozen threw Mascasa toward the other villains.

At the ritual, Zelda was telling them that Jozen is coming. "We … we need more time!"

Groose looked at Jozen heading straight toward them. "Looks like it's up to us." Groose picked his backpack up and charged straight to Jozen. He used his backpack and activated ten arms with swords. They all spun around Jozen. "You can't read the minds of swords, Jozen!"

Jozen looked at all the sword. He simply consecrated and his entire body gave off a blue aura. He just walked right through the blades as they all moved away from him.

Groose's jaw dropped as he gave a big sweat. Jozen walked to Groose and grabbed his backpack. He quickly took it off and simply tossed it away with a shadow hand. "So much for the Great Groose."

He sensed Metal Sonic coming after him with his V. Max Overdrive. Jozen was paying close attention to read where Metal will strike, but suddenly he was attacked from behind by a large hammer. "Metal's not the only one with a mind you know." hocked Amy. "Well he actually lost it."

Jozen quickly turned to Amy, but then was attacked by Metal. "You're getting too angry. I can annoy you!" Without warning, Jozen grabbed onto Metal's head and slammed him at Groose.

Jozen glared at Amy. She began trembling and stood back. "Clever girl, but that will not be nearly enough to stop me."

"How about this?" Sonic spin-dashed at Jozen. He gave Amy a thumb up and said, "Did I miss anything?"

"Only another beating." Amy and Sonic shook heads and turned to Jozen. Jozen fired multiple energy spheres with rage. Sonic picked Amy up and he ran passed each attack.

Link ran up to Zelda and handed her his bow and quiver. "Let's finish this together, my hero!" Link blushed. They turned to Jozen who was too busy with the hedgehogs. Link charged up a Skyward Strike and Zelda used her power to enhance the bow to become stronger.

They released their attacks on Jozen. Jozen's Death Mask cloak prevented him from taking serious hits, but that was not enough to stop him.

Sonic dropped Amy off and they planned to use a combined attack. Sonic charged up a spin-dash as Amy ready her hammer.

Jozen turned to Sonic just in time for him to jump up into the air. Sonic was heading right for Zelda. Link stood in his way with his shield ready. But out of nowhere, Groose jumped in and took the attack.

Sonic uncurled and saw how badly damaged Groose was. Link and Zelda came to his side. "Groose!" they all shouted. Groose gave a thumb up while still in pain. "Don't worry about me." He said weakly.

Zelda looked at Link. "Me and the others will help get Groose and any of the weak to a safer place. Stop Jozen before he hurts more people."

Knowing this could be it, Link grabbed Zelda's face. They both blushed and kissed each other. Zelda stood back, stair into Link's eyes, then had Metal help bring Groose to a safer place.

"I warned people about this!" said Peter who was getting furious by Link and Zelda.

Jozen suddenly landed and looked at the Cosmos. "Cosmos … I will control King Ghidorah!"

Link turned around and looked at Jozen with determination to stop him. He ran in front of Jozen to hold him off long enough.

Amy was ready to attack, but Sonic told her that she needs to help Sonic. "If you say so …." She continued to stand there with her lips close together.

"Not gonna happen." Sonic rushed after Jozen to help Link.

Jozen turned to Sonic with his eyes glowing green. "Have you all gone mad? I will never be Mascasa, nor La Sombra!"

Peter noticed Jozen was real close to the Cosmos. "How much longer tiny people!?"

The Cosmos told Peter that they need only a little more time. Peter looked at Jozen fighting off Sonic and Link. "Jozen …."

He decided to help out. He attacked Jozen from behind with a punch. Jozen fell back and Peter body slammed him. "Jozen, we don't want to kill you!" said Peter as he used his powers to hold Jozen down.

Shadow hands appeared, so Sonic and Link fought them off. "Listen Jozen; I know just what power can do to people." said Sonic. Link explained to Jozen to try and remember how Mascasa took control.

"He ….. he … I am …. I am…" Suddenly a burst of green energy escaped Jozen's body and dealt a lot of damage to the heroes.

Jozen looked directly at the Cosmos. "Time's up Goddesses!" But just in the nick of time; all the other Death Masks came and block him. "Jozen, please stop this!" cried #52.

Seeing Jozen will not listen, #52 ordered all the Death Masks to charge after Jozen. Every single species that exists; Scouters, Hunters, Thieves, Beginners, Sub Mates, Behe-Moths, and even the Shroom Death Masks were attacking Jozen as he just simply destroys each and every one.

#52 ran to the heroes. "Our Checkpoint is hidden in the stadium. Jozen will never attack that. So don't worry about us."

Then Green Element Witches came and healed the heroes. "Plot hole! Green Eyes magic make monsters!"

"PETER, NO TIME!" #52 turned and saw Jozen finishing off a Behe-moth.

Jozen looked directly at #52. He too knew that Jozen will stop at nothing. "Jozen … just listen to me. Remember about Miles and Stella. They will never want you to become a tyrant." Miles and Stella were listening to #52's conversations as they helped more people into the stadium. "Jozen, we used to be great friends. Can you please listen to me?"

Jozen was silent. #52 was being patient to hear his answer. Jozen clenched his fist and punched #52. #52 tumbled toward the heroes as Link caught him.

They all looked up at Jozen as he breaths heavily with anger. He looked at the Cosmos. He was going to sprint at them, but #52 immediately got up and his temper was raised up high enough to turn back into NeoScouter.

The Death Mask lunged at Jozen's head. He pulled him off and the two began to struggle with their tempers out of control.

The heroes ran up to the Cosmos and asked them how much longer. "It's working!" The heroes looked at the Cross-Over Crystals and saw the rapid glowing slowing down. "If we can keep Jozen away long enough, then the ritual will be undone."

They all heard a loud crack. They turned around and saw Jozen holding a piece of #52 in his hand. He dropped it and the pieces were suck into a portal. "No one knows the truth about power."

The heroes stood in front of the Cosmos. "Jozen, look at what you did to your buddy!" Peter tried getting Jozen to understand.

Jozen only stared at them with his glowing eyes. He was about to run toward them, but someone jumped in front of him. "Jozen, stop!"

"Stella, get out of the way!" they all cried out to Jozen's half-sister.

Jozen looked at Stella. "Jozen, look at me. You have to stop this." Jozen remained silent. He then ran pass Stella and toward the heroes. "Jozen …"

"She did a terrible job!" Peter and others prepared themselves for whatever Jozen will throw at them after Zelda slapped Peter for being stupid.

The Cosmos began glowing. "Just hold him off for one more minute!"

Sonic ran around Jozen. Jozen grabbed onto Sonic and threw him at Link. Peter jumped into the air and caught Sonic as Link fired his Claw Shot at Jozen to try and pull him away. Jozen used his power to remain in his exact spot, thus pulling Link toward him. Link used his shield and blocked him from Jozen's punch. Link release the Claw Shot and drew out the Master Sword. Peter and Sonic also joined in and they fought together to keep Jozen away.

"Ten more seconds." said the Cosmos.

Jozen looked directly at the Cosmos. He backhanded Sonic's homing attack and held out his hands toward the Cosmos. "Five…..four….three…..two…."

Suddenly a bright light lite up the whole stadium. Everyone watched in horror as Jozen fired a laser at the Cosmos. When it cleared up, the Cosmos were laying near the edge of the stadium. Green Eyed Stella ran up to them to see if they were O.K. "Jozen … we've failed."

Stella looked at Jozen who was now standing at his spot for the ritual. "Jozen, no!"

Peter and the other charged at Jozen. Jozen turned to them and summoned shadow hands behind them. Link jumped into the air to slash at Jozen, but the hand grabbed him. "Link!" Peter and Sonic tried to attack the hand, but a shadow Mascasa grabbed both of them.

Jozen looked at the heroes, and started laughing. "You will see; you will all see the true path!" Jozen placed the heroes with their Cross-Over Crystals and read the final spell. "(King Ghidorah, soul and evil rise from your prison and find the vessel. Bring back the king that brought only terror!)"

All three crystals began flashing. "Oh God no….." Peter looked at Sonic and Link. They both knew that this was it, the awakening of the King of Terror. "We're done for."

Stella brought the weakened Cosmos to Miles and Stella. The Cosmos opened their eyes. "He has done it. King Ghidorah's souls and evil are rising from the crystals."

They all looked at the four Cross-Over Crystals. Dark energy was being released from the black crystal as white mist was coming from the others. From where the heroes stand, they could hear the same kind of roar from the video they've watched at the Pagoda.

Stella looked at the Death Mask Destroyer Sister Spear she held. She clenched it in her hand. "Jozen, forgive me." She suddenly ran toward Jozen.

"Stella!"

Chief Padolm and Rezuly were going to go after her, but the Cosmos forbid it. "At the pit, there is a force shield Jozen need to break through to reach the body. There is no doubt he has a way to break through.

"He does." They turned around and saw Quetzalcoatl with them. "Come out to the bleachers, you will all sssssee."

So they all ran up to the bleachers and sat down as the Death Mask Masters climbed up to floating big platforms to see. "What is this?" asked Mascasa. Aracandous turned to Mascasa. "The floor the heroes now stand will detach from the bleachers."

"THERE IS A DRILL THAT JOZEN WILL ENHANCE WITH HIS OWN POWER TO BREAK THROUGHT THE THOUSANDS YEAR OLD SHEILD."

"There is no chancccccce to sssstop thissss."

They looked and saw Stella about to stab Jozen with the Sister Spear. Her eyes were tearing as she aims the spear toward him. Stella was about to stab Jozen' right in the chest, but she looked at Jozen's face and only saw what he used to be like. She suddenly stopped.

Jozen's hands turned green from this G.E. powers and grabbed the spear. Stella gasped as the spear did not harm her half-Death Mask brother. "This power … comes from my very soul!" Jozen broke the top with his hand. Stella stepped back as Jozen looked at the heroes.

Jozen raised his hands and released the heroes. "Do you not see my power now? I am truly worthy of ruling all worlds. The power of King Ghidorah will belong to me and no one else!"

Sonic looked up at Jozen. "Jozen, you're being taken over by your own hunger now! You have to snap out of it!"

Jozen ignored Sonic and ran to a trap door. He opened it and jumped inside.

Mascasa flew to the heroes and told them that Jozen will detach the area and drill right to force shield. "Jozen, we tried to warn you, but we have no choice now." Peter looked at the heroes and nodded. They both jumped inside the trap door.

Stella looked up at Mascasa and asked what they will do. "I have no need for my power over mind to know the only solution. It's either he stops this all, or die."

"Jozen!"

Stella too jumped inside and Mascasa shrank himself to his old man size and jumped in.

They looked around and saw all kind of machinery. "Looks like that time machine and cloning gadget wasn't the only thing Jozen borrowed from Stewie." said Sonic.

"Don't be an idiot right now! Stewie just a baby!" Sonic rolled his eyes at Peter.

They saw Jozen standing on a platform. He was using his magic to control the stadium. Everyone on the bleachers heard movement underneath them. "He's detaching the stadium now!" shouted Quagmire.

Peter ran up to punch Jozen, but Jozen grabbed his fist and punched him back. Sonic caught Peter and told him to destroy the machines. "My specialty!" Sonic jumped around some gadgets and started destroying them, but suddenly the pieces moved back to their original spots.

"Clever, Jozen." Mascasa said as Jozen was laughing.

"Why don't you all see? I have no greed inside me! I will rule all worlds and make them paradise!"

"No greed, Jozen. Are you sure you know what greed is?" asked Mascasa.

Jozen took his words as an insult. "What do you mean? Money is what greed is. It rules over people and commit them to perform evil. I am the perfect embodiment of the greatest master of all worlds!"

Jozen then released a green energy that paralyzed the heroes. Stella tried to stand up, but she fell to the ground. "Jozen, you're too blind to see!"

"Blind … do you know what is happening in all worlds? Do you know what La Sombra did? Did you ever know what happened to Miles and Stella?!"

The whole room began shaking. Jozen looked up and smiled. "This is it. I've waited nine years for this! My dream is becoming a reality!"

Outside; everyone could see the stadium detaching itself and floating away. They could all see a glowing green drill made from crystals underneath it. It got far enough and began hurdling downwards. The stadium reached the pit and was caught by the force shield. The drill's power was too much and the entire shield shattered.

Inside; Mascasa found the strength to stand up. "King Ghiorah will not be allowed to destroy my kingdom!" Mascasa grew to his full size and flew right after Jozen. Jozen turned to Mascasa and fired a laser at him. Mascasa did the same and their powers began causing disturbances to the stadium's machines. It went out of control and started falling deeper into the pit.

At the bleachers; everyone was looking down, hoping there was a sign of them. "Are they ….. gone?!" asked Groose.

The Cosmos looked down. "Jozen may be ruled by his own hunger, but deep down we still see good inside him. I'm sure we will not kill the heroes, unless King Ghidorah is awakened."

Zelda looked down at the pit. "Link ….."

The Cosmos started comforting her. "Don't worry. The prophecy does not tell of their demise … Hylia!?"

Everyone turned to Zelda as Groose gulped. "Wait, you're that goddess?!" asked Brian.

"Hey Brian, are you going to be a kiss-up again?" asked Stewie.

Chief Padolm silenced them. "This is no time for jokes. My own son will awaken the King of Terror, and my daughter's down there too!"

The Faceless Checkpoint floated toward the group. "Are you sure the prophecy knows the exact future. It was too endings and you all thought Jozen will help stop Ghidorah." said #52.

The checkpoint floated outward to see the pit. "Mascasa once told us that the prophecy is only a possible future. That was the only wise knowledge Mascasa told us. Jozen was only following the prophecy as instructed. We do not know what divine power gave you the prophecy, but we've all learned that the true future will be decided on choice, and strength."

The Cosmos understood the Faceless's words. "We do not know of the prophecy's true origin." They looked down at the pit. "Heroes, whatever the future may become, please gain the power to show Jozen the true path."

They all looked down the pit with hopes that their friends, families, and loved ones will all be alive and that King Ghidorah will never awake. But their thoughts of King Ghidorah were slowly eat their hopes away. What does the future hold for the heroes? Will King Ghidorah be awakened? Will Jozen continue his path? Can Mascasa destroy King Ghidorah? Tune in for the next chapter: _King of Terror_.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** So now you know Maskus's true identity, Jozen.

I know I should have had Jozen be in this fanfiction more. I don't know if I made him a good enough character. I was even going to have Peter say "Does anyone here think Jozen's a deuce now?" I got rid of it to still hold onto the serious moment.

Anyway; please leave a review about how you think of this chapter (no spoilers) because the next chapter is the Final Battle: King of Terror.


	59. King of Terror

**This is it, the true final fight to determine the fate of all worlds. Will the heroes win and keep the worlds the same or will the true antagonist take control over King Ghidorah and rule over everything? The final battle starts now.**

**More than 27,000 words: find some extra time folks.**

**Chapter 59**: King of Terror

The stadium was falling down as it crashes into some odd stone formations. There was no light to be found anywhere until the stadium turned on its lights to find the way to Ghidorah. The stadium began slowing down to the bottom.

Inside; the heroes were slowly getting up from the fall. They looked at Jozen smiling for his victory. "Everything is going according to the prophecy." The three Cross-Over Crystals floated near Jozen. "Souls of Ghidorah, you will soon be reunited with your vessel." He picked the Black Cross-Over Crystal and La Corazon up and ran pass the heroes.

"We have to stop him!" Peter and the heroes followed Jozen out of the stadium. Mascasa noticed Stella just standing there. "Are you coming?" he asked her.

Stella was completely deep in thought. "Jozen was the one ….."

Mascasa finally got her attention. "This is about your brother being behind all this, isn't it?"

Stella looked away. "I just can't believe it. He made us all think he was dead. He even led on our thoughts that I was his replacement."

"Do you feel angered by the removal of your title?" asked Mascasa.

Stella's eyes widened. "No, I would have given that up for Jozen's life. I even still hold to what I have learned about hope, but I just can't hurt him!"

Mascasa heard fighting outside. "You may stay here. But know this; if Jozen refuse to stop, then the only way to end this is death."

Mascasa exit the stadium to leave Stella with her emotions.

Mascasa looked outside and saw only what the stadium could shine on. He could only see glimpses of the heroes fighting Jozen. Mascasa formed fire balls and cast them around to see the entire area.

There were some large oddly shaped stones around them. He saw Jozen with the Crystals and La Corazon floating around him. The heroes were either trying to grab the crystals or fighting off Jozen.

He saw lighting coming from the Cross-Over Crystals. "The souls…." Mascasa began remembering how King Ghidorah will breathed lighting. "There is no time."

Link fired at Skyward Strike at Jozen, but he created a shield to protect himself. Sonic was running straight at Jozen, but he fired a water orb at him. After helping Sonic out, Peter fire farted at Jozen, but Ghidorah's souls shot lighting straight through the fire.

"Heroes, why fight me? I will bring peace to everywhere!"

Jozen was going to fire a laser, but a large icicle landed right in front of him! He looked up at the stadium and found Mascasa. "You cursed fool!"

Mascasa swooped down to slash at Jozen. Jozen grew more cloth arms and shield himself. Mascasa fired icicles at Jozen. He dodged them all, but was struck by a flame thrower from Mascasa.

Jozen summoned water orbs to burn the fire out. He then fired spike from his shoulders to attack Mascasa's wings. Mascasa dodged and flew around Jozen.

Link tackled Jozen to the ground as Sonic jumped and grabbed his crystal. Suddenly the crystal began shaking violently. They eye of the crystal turned at Sonic and a laughter-like roar came from it. One of King Ghidorah's souls is starring right at him.

"Ghidorah …" Suddenly Jozen kicked Sonic behind the head. Jozen took the crystal and looked at the eye.

"King Ghidorah, I am your new master. You and your brethren will follow my rule, and no one else!" La Corazon floated near Jozen and his eye and La Corazon glowed. The crystal's eye also glowed green. "Come; let us find your vessel."

Jozen floated away from heroes. The heroes chased after him as Stella was watching them from the stadium. "Jozen…" She jumped inside the stadium to see if she could figure out how to control it. She ran to the spot where Jozen was. "Maybe if I can concentrate…."

She stood there quietly to focus her magic onto the machine.

Meanwhile; Mascasa was firing more fire balls at Jozen as they travel through a path with multiple large pairs of curved stalagmites. Peter put his blades on and farted toward Jozen. "The shoes with wheels? The same ones that allowed you to be a perfect competitor against Sonic."

"Yeah, and we are gonna kick your ass, right Sonic?" After a few seconds of waiting for a response, Peter turned around and saw nobody following him. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they passed out from the gas." Jozen laughed. He threw energy sphere around Peter to take his focus away. "Peter, I know how hard you work for you family because of money. Why fight against a perfect world where everyone does not need to fear from the Seed of Evil?"

Peter punched a green energy sphere right back to Jozen. Jozen grunted in pain and saw the angered look at Peter. "I know money's a bitch, but what about you?"

Peter farted faster at Jozen. Jozen decide to throw water around Peter. Peter moved out of the way and tried getting closer to Jozen. "Me, you still think I will go mad. You don't understand King Ghidorah, do you Peter."

"What, you think that dragon's gonna make things alright with your head?"

Jozen shook his head as he felt his anger building. "La Corazon will help me. My soul will become more powerful than Mascasa's blood. I will soon be the perfect ruler."

Jozen charged up another laser, but Sonic came and used a Homing attack on Jozen. "Sonic!"

Sonic was covered in the almost invisible sphere Mascasa gave him to be prevented from the poisonous gas. Jozen was again attacked by another person. Jozen looked up and saw Link charging up a Skyward Strike as he rode on Mascasa.

Link called down to Jozen saying that Mascasa's blood is not what they fear will control him, it's his desire for power.

"You still believe that?" asked Jozen. "Power is everything."

"Hey, do a quote from that Ansem guy like, 'Power, is the heart's true essences.' 'Power conquers all worlds.' Come on, do it."

Everyone looked at Peter with confusion. "Hey, he started it, isn't that right Jozenort?"

Jozen just gave up and electrocuted Peter with an electric whip. Sonic caught up to Jozen. "He's right, about that dragon making you better. I figured that La Corazon will transfer some of its powers over to your soul so you can control that temper of yours. But we don't believe that Mascasa's the only reason. Remember, we tried telling you this?"

Jozen looked up at Link and Mascasa, they both agree. Mascasa stretched his neck closer to Jozen as bones cracked. "He is right, I myself am considered a psychotic monster to you all, but I will never dream of blindly going after power like this."

Jozen was getting more furious as he attempts to throw icicle at Mascasa's wings. "Why are you trying to make me believe that my desire is the only evil? I have already told you all why money and greed is the source of all evil. Why do you think my dream of gaining more power will corrupt me?"

Mascasa stared at Jozen, he slowly started laughing to himself. "Do you honestly think that money is the only source of greed?"

Jozen emotions suddenly turned to confusion. "What …"

Unfortunately; Jozen was not paying attention and floated right into a stalagmite. Mascasa shot more fire balls around the area. Jozen was able to see what looks like a cave with row of stalagmites around the entrance.

Jozen rage returned. "You will not stop paradise!" Jozen then regrew the rest of his Death Masks parts and became Maskus again. With his G. E. powers still empowering his body, he shot more energy sphere with his fake hands.

Mascasa flew out of the way as Link shield bash close-by ones. Sonic used a homing attack right on Maskus's mask. It shattered to reveal Jozen's face.

"Jozen, you have to listen! We only want to help you." Sonic called out to Jozen, but he refused to listen.

"Sonic, you have to deal with a mad scientist that uses animals as fuel."

Jozen teleported to Sonic to try and punch him, Sonic dodged and jumped at him. "That's my job. Sure he had caused the end of the world like maybe six, ten, twenty seven times…." Jozen fired an energy sphere and Sonic jumped over it. "But money has nothing to do with it! He's just insane, like you will be!"

Jozen used a water spell and trapped Sonic inside a water orb. The orb bounced away as they got to the entrance of the cave. Jozen jumped over the stalagmites as Mascasa landed. Mascasa fired more fireballs outside and he and Link ran straight for Jozen.

The inside was dark; but beside the entrance letting light in, there were two large holes; one on the upper left and another at the upper right.

Link drew out his sword and Mascasa was charging magic as they look around where Jozen might strike from. Fi then appeared. "_Master, there is an 89% that Jozen will read our minds_."

"Oh will you be silent for once in your pathetic life!?" Mascasa yelled at Fi as he looked down at her viciously.

Out of nowhere; Mascasa was attack by a powerful laser. Mascasa was pushed out of the cave, leaving Link to fight alone.

"It is quiet shameful to see the greatest weapon my people created that almost brought my world to everlasting torture, to be degraded like this. But I have something else more interesting to tell you."

Link looked around, having the Master Sword ready. "Link, I know what happened right after Peter defeated me. Do you believe that I've helped you?"

With good hearing; Link deflected an energy sphere coming from his left side. "I knew from the beginning that your hearts will never betray one another. That was why I had everything set out for you. Time away from Zelda to thinking, and having multiple ways for your safety like how Peter's vines at the tree somehow were cut, or how Master Aracandous just so happen to be in the crater of the volcano."

Link swung the Master Sword right in front of him. Jozen's hand turned blue and the sword moved away. Jozen caught Link by his green tunic and pushed him against the wall. "Link, you are now with a beautiful, kind-hearted woman that Meg is not."

Jozen suddenly had disturbing thoughts of Meg, but focused back on Link. The Cross-Over Crystals floated around Link as the eyes starred at him. "Once I return the souls, King Ghidorah will live. I will become its master and you can live peacefully with Zelda. Does that sound evil?" Link didn't say a word. "Link,is it evil? Answer me!"

Meanwhile; Peter and Sonic reached Mascasa who was now lying on the ground. "Link … he's in there." Mascasa pointed at the cave. The two heroes ran inside as Mascasa thought to himself. "I cannot fight any more. I need everything to cast the Apocalypse spell onto King Ghidorah."

Mascasa began breathing heavily, but then he got a closer look at the fire balls he casted. He noticed that the rock formations seem very odd.

Peter and Sonic entered the cave and saw Jozen pinning Link to the wall. Jozen turned to the heroes, which gave Link the opportunity to kick him.

Link jumped away from Jozen as he stands up. Link sliced through Jozen's fake arms as Jozen sheds from this Death Mask clothing. He was now wearing a black cloak like he wore back in the cemetery. Jozen then grew a blade from his right hand's back.

The two began to sword fight between each other as Link describes how Jozen's paradise will only blind him.

"Say, should we help?" asked Peter.

"Duh, but let's figure this out clearly first." answered Sonic.

They didn't want to hurt both Link and Jozen, so they decide to come up with a plan. "Got it." Peter turned and farted. "That was NOT what I was thinking!"

Link was protected by the sphere, but Jozen was choking from the gas. "You ….(cough) … I …"

Mascasa was witnessing all this from the mouth of the cave. "Hereos, don't you dare allow your good to overpower you."

Mascasa was without any hopes as all when he read the minds of the heroes. "We just can't let him die like this." said Sonic.

Link decided to use one of his items, the Gust Bellows, and blew the gas away. Jozen began to breath-in the fresh air. "Hey, how come this air is better than up there?" asked Peter.

Jozen looked at everyone. "That's the Link I know." He turned to the two others. "You will never let me die. That is the good inside you. Together we can all accomplish so much. I cannot see what you truly think of my quest for power. I am free from the Seed of Evil."

Link then said that Mascasa was on to something. Jozen thought about what Mascasa told him. But suddenly, Mascasa grabbed him with his tail. "Jozen!"

Mascasa took him out of the cave and began to slam him to the ground. "The heroes may be too soft to commit the sin, but I have done far worse…"

Jozen grew more Death Mask parts to protect himself. Mascasa was about to stab Jozen with an icicle spear, but the heroes called out to him to stop.

"You can't do that to him, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Peter called out.

Mascasa looked at Jozen with evil eyes. "You want to live in a world with King Ghidorah? He will destroy us all. I know even you believe that his death will stop this all!"

The heroes stopped, they too knew that Jozen may not give up so easily, but they had to try.

They were going to try and stop Mascasa, but a bright light was shining onto him. He blocked the beam with his wings and called out, "What is this?"

The lights were aimed toward different directions. Stella was operating the stadium. She climbed out and called out Jozen to stop.

Without Mascasa looking, Jozen slipped into his shadow. He appeared behind Mascasa and grabbed him by the leg and threw him at the heroes.

Mascasa got up and grunted. "Your blood will remain here for all eternity!" Mascasa was going to breaths his icy wind, but Jozen ran up to him and punched him right in the mask. The Old Death Mask fell to the ground, facing the other way.

Jozen then looked up at his half-sister. "Stella, don't you see what greed has done? It was responsible for Mascasa's creation and his betrayal, and it was responsible for Miles and Stella's disappearance!"

Mascasa slowly pushed himself up. "He ….. must burn … in Hell!" He picked his head up and saw something at the distance where one of the beams were shining. "Is that …." Mascasa looked over at the cave, down the path were they've traveled, and over to where Mascasa had casted his fire balls.

Jozen was too concentrated on Stella to notice Mascasa. "Stella, we will never have to live in hiding anymore. We can truly live in the outside world with the good people. We could live in the sun and see the world."

Jozen's offer of the perfect world did not phase Stella. "Jozen, money can't be the only evil." She looked at Jozen's eyes. They show anger, compassion, and sadness. "Jozen, is your chosen destiny have anything to do with your mother?"

Jozen eyes lit up. "Mother….."

Jozen was thinking back about what his mother had once told him in spirit.

**Flashback from Ch. 49**

"Jozen, I know that what Mascasa say about your death may be true, but don't let him fill you with lies. It was never your fault for any of this. I did not die in vain and you did not want to awaken the Death Masks. I was happy that my sacrifice would save you. You are my son; you are the future of our people. Don't think of yourself as weak, you saw the good inside even a Death Mask. I sensed in them that they all can be good. Mascasa is the true evil one. His power is feared by them."

Jozen looked around the light to try to find an image of her. "But what can I do? Mascasa is too powerful with La Corazon. How can I become powerful enough to defeat him?"

"Jozen, deep down you have the power to vanquish him. Peter, Sonic, and Link need you. Together …. Together you can defeat him. Together you can make anything possible!"

**End Flashback**

"Mother …"

The heroes also thought back about the story of Jozen's dead mother. Sonic walked up to Jozen. "Jozen, was this also a promise you made to her?"

Jozen thought deeply as all his anger died down. "I …. I just wanted to …."

But then Mascasa screeched, he flew toward them and grabbed Jozen with his large claw. He began to crush him.

"Stella, shine that light to that cave!" Stella didn't know what to do.

"I said now!"

The haunting voice of Mascasa left her with no choice; she directed the beams over to the cave.

Jozen was trying to break free while asked, "Mascasa, what is the meaning of …." Jozen then got a good look at the cave. "That ….. that is no cave!"

The heroes looked at the cave they were once in. They notice that the stalagmites at the entrance appeared too random to be lined up so perfectly. They notice the holes on the side. "Is that …." asked Peter.

They looked at the path they ran through and notice that the curved pairs of stalagmites did not appear stone like. Finally, they looked at the areas the fire was showing and the far distances the other beams were shining on. There were two other areas just like where they stand and there were also tall narrow curved rods pointing upwards on the left and right side of the gathering of stone.

"This is … King Ghidorah's skeleton!?"

Everyone was in shocked, including Jozen. "But ….. but Ghidorah."

Mascasa landed and let Jozen go. "Look at all this." Mascasa said with a smile. "Without the souls and proper conditions suitable of life for thousands of years, King Ghidorah's body never stood a chance to remain. There is now no vessel for the souls of King Ghidorah." Mascasa smile slowly turned to laughter of joy. "Jozen, this was a failure from the beginning! You cannot control the dead!" Mascasa's was being too filled with joy that he fell over with his satanic laughter. "You …. You've ruined and destroy so much ….. all just for nothing!"

As Mascasa was enjoying the moment, the others couldn't help but feel sorry for their enemy. They knew why Jozen had to become Maskus, how he made sure everything will be alright, and his true goals; even if he was blinded by his hunger.

Stella set the stadium down and walked over to her brother. Jozen was lying face down on the ground. She could still hear his words. "My perfect worlds ….." He clenched his fist and said, "I've ….. I've planned everything. Everything was going according ….. to the prophecy!" Jozen rose up and held his head. "I've failed everyone ….. I've failed Miles and Stella ….. I've failed her!" Jozen yelled in his defeat. He began pounding the ground with rage as he continued to ask himself about the prophecy. "Why was the prophecy wrong, everything was going according to it, what went wrong?"

"Because the prophecy is only an optional history."

Jozen looked up and saw Peter.

"Mascasa told us that the future was never determined. That's exactly what the prophecy has for the ending."

He sat down near Jozen. "You; and we were actually making the prophecy's predictions ourselves. We all followed what it told us like how I went and get Sonic and Link."

Both the other heroes were surprised by Peter's words. "He's right." Sonic sat down. "We may not know exactly how the Cosmos got that from the crystals; but every day, we make choices that will determine the future. Heck, if we thought about it, we could have used that time pyramid to stop you from killing Entity."

"Entity?" Jozen thoughts of his clones made him wonder about himself. "I've lost control of myself. But ….."

Link explained to him that even though he's thankful for helping him for strengthen his bond with Zelda to the fullest, he still knew that Jozen will never remain the same.

Jozen had no reason to fight back what the heroes were trying to tell him. "What, if you think it's not Mascasa's own blood, then what?"

"What if money is not the only source of greed?" asked Stella.

Jozen looked at his half-sister. "Money, gems, treasure; this was the start of all this. That what drove the Green Eyes and Atlantian race, it what drove the current chief mad and wanted to rule all; it caused the disappearance of Miles and Stella."

Stella got to eye level with him. "Remember how I was toward the Death Masks, I know that this all started from La Sombra, but I chose to become hateful."

Jozen looked at everyone else. He saw them all giving compassion to the one they once known as Maskus, Master of the Death Masks.

Link began explaining again that maybe you should think of greed from not just only money, but from the souls, and something else.

"Something …. else?"

Grand Master Mascasa was paying close attention to their conversation. "Jozen, you will soon learn about the Seed of Evil." Mascasa sighed. "But I find it very strange. The prophecy is only an optional future, but that does not mean it will not happen. Whatever the prophecy warns is never false. There has to be something else." He looked around Jozen and noticed something missing. "Wait, where are the …." Mascasa looked around and saw what he was looking for. "The Cross-Over Crystals and La Corazon!"

The eyes of the three crystals the heroes retrieved were glowing red as it stares at the heroes. The cursed Cross-Over Crystal and La Corazon were orbiting around the three crystals. "Even without the original vessel, the souls will refuse to remain in their prison." He called out at the heroes. "Hereos, this is far from over!"

The heroes finally took notice of the crystals. "King Ghidorah's souls!" Jozen called out.

Peter, Sonic, and Link were about to attack the crystals, but they shot out electricity at them. The strength of the lighting was too much for them to withstand. "That …. Power." said Sonic while feeling his pain.

The eyes of the crystals were looking directly at Stella. They then floated toward her with great speed. Stella, move!" Jozen pushed Stella out of the way and the crystals tackled him. They began to float around him as he was trapped by the crystals' energy.

"No; they're possessing him!" Mascasa shot energy spheres at the crystals, but they blocked it with lighting.

Jozen tried breaking free. "King Ghidorah, what are you … eha hhhaaa!" Then three dragon heads were rising from the crystals.

"King Ghidorah…." They all said.

Peter ran up to punch his crystal, but the soul bit Peter and threw him at Link and Sonic. Peter got up as the other heroes slowly recovered from Peter. Link tried a skyward Strike at his crystal, but the soul opened its mouth wide and swallowed the attack. Sonic attempted to stop this, but a powerful force from his crystal blew him away. "He's …. too powerful!"

The souls then entered inside Jozen's body. He felt nothing but pain as his body began changing again. The Black Cross-Over Crystal began covering Jozen's entire body with darkness with La Corazon as the only light. Jozen felt his body growing larger as the Cross-Over Crystals and La Corazon were being attached onto his chest. "This … power…."

"Jozen!" Stella shot a fire ball at the dark mass, but it only deflected it back to Stella. Mascasa covered the attack with his wing. "It's not use ….. The King of Terror is being reborn!"

The dark energy from the dragon could be felt even in the sky.

Lady Tremala and Zelda were looking down into the pit. "Is the ancient dragon truly alive after all these years?" asked Tremela.

The Cosmos looked down. "Not entirely, we sense something far worse." They used their own powers to see what is happening. "Jozen's being possessed by the souls!" Everyone gasped. "Jozen will no longer be a human anymore. His hunger, his Death Mask blood, and the souls …. The heroes now need to awake the true powers of the Cross-Over Crystals in order to survive."

Back at the pit, Jozen's entire body was changing. "This … this was never over."

The dark aura suddenly disappeared to reveal the monster Jozen had become. He was now as tall as Mascasa. His body was covered in golden armor in the shape of a dragon with a human torso which held the crystals with their eyes moving. His legs became bird like with golden plating and talons. His left arm became just like Mascasa's and his right arm is now armor plated with a long golden spear. His right wing was just like Mascasa's and his left wing resembled the instinctive wing of Ghidorah. He had three tails, two resembles Ghidorah's while the middle resembles Mascasa's. Finally; the heroes notice the Ghidorah head shoulders, and the long, dragon neck leading up to the head. The main head had the upper part of King Ghidorah's head, as the bottom had the lower half of the mask of Maskus with the lower jaw of Ghidorah.

"J-J-Jozen's?" Stella tried walking up to the monster. The heroes tried stopping her, but she stood back. "Please, let me get in contact. He's still Jozen."

Mascasa told the heroes that it may work, but also be prepared for anything.

Stella slowly looked up at the monster. There was nothing that resembled Jozen. "Jozen, can you hear me?"

The beast looked down at Stella. He slowly moved downwards at his sister. "…..S….T….E…LL….A?"

Stella shook her head yes. Jozen looked at the other heroes, Mascasa, then at his own hands. "King Ghidorah….."

The heroes slowly step forward. "Jozen …. Are you there?"

Jozen remained silent. He looked at the heroes. "This ….. this is it!"

Jozen spread his new wings. "This is the final piece of the prophecy. I …. I have done it!"

They all stood back with fear. "Jozen?!" asked Stella

Jozen began laughing. "King Ghidorah is with me ….. I now control its power. Do you not see?" A dark aura was coming from his body. "This is what the prophecy meant, _I _alone shall overpower everything. Money, greed, all evil will become shadows of the past. Every living being will bow to me, they will worship me as a Master, NO, I shall become a God!"

"Jozen, please stop!"

Sonic pulled her out of the way. "It's no use, that's not Jozen anymore!"

Jozen's eyes turned to Sonic. "Not Jozen? This is the true me, I have become all powerful. My power will change everything." Jozen stepped forward. "I know your thoughts; you all still believe that I will go mad. I am now a perfect deity. This is what the prophecy wanted; just like how it wants you all to join me." He glared at everyone. "Join me …" Nobody said a word. They were all frightened by what Jozen is now capable of. Jozen eyed them all. "You do not wish to join? … That is your destined path. Once you all see my power, you will join." Jozen's mouth opened up and a light was glowing inside.

"Here it comes!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Jozen's lighting attack. "Holy crap!" was all that Peter could say, before Jozen could stretch his Death Mask hand and grabbed Peter. Peter felt the force of the hand crushing his entire body. The hand moved Peter closer to Jozen's head. "Peter …. Now do you see …. The true path?"

Jozen opened his mouth and charged up another lighting attack. Link then cut off the arm with a Skyward Strike.

Peter landed safely as the hand disintegrates. Link slashed the sword at the legs. But even the evil-banishing powers of the Master Sword was not enough to pierce through the evil body.

"Hey Link, you might want to aim there." Sonic came running in and used a homing attack at the chest where the crystals lay. Jozen was pushed a bit and gave out a small grunt.

Jozen felt his chest and then laughed again. "You've done it ….. but that pain …. Will never be enough!" Jozen continued to laugh while sounding more like King Ghidorah. He flew up to the air and fired multiple shots of energy spheres, fire balls, icicles, and even dark matter around the heroes.

Link shield bashed and slash through the icicle and dark matter, Peter fire farted at the projectile as they explodes with impact, and Sonic used the icicles to do Homing attacks to reached the chest. Jozen swatted the hedgehog away using his Ghidorah tail.

Jozen swooped down at Link. The hero rolled out of the way and slashed at Jozen's Death Mask Wing. Jozen was now stuck on the ground until his wing could grow back properly. Peter used his strength and lifted Jozen from his leg. Jozen was hurdled at a piece of Ghidorah's bone. Jozen slowly got up, but was attacked at the chest again by Sonic.

"Sonic … fell the power …. Obey it …"

The crystals were flashing. "Here comes trouble." A portal opened and Jozen slithered inside and it quickly closed.

They all looked around to find where Jozen could come from.

Peter looked around at some bones, but then felt the ground shaking. "Typical…."

Jozen suddenly came bursting from the ground. Peter landed on Jozen's head and covered his eyes. The Death Mask/Dragon God shook his neck and head rampantly like a wild animal.

Link rushed in to help Peter out, but he was slashed at by Jozen's golden spear. The attack sent him flying toward a bone from Ghidorah's neck.

Mascasa flew Stella to Link. She hopped off and checked Link's wounds. "Link, are you o.k.?"

Link slowly got up; he looked at his Cross-Over Crystal on Jozen chest and Jozen's body parts with no armor. He came up with two ideas. So he charged right into battle. Stella was kind of surprised by Link's stamina. "Link, he lived in a world where damage is not like our world."

Stella looked up at Mascasa. "The same for Sonic; and similar to Peter. Their world's logic still affects them, but Jozen was still mortal, even with my powers." Mascasa watched at the heroes were throwing everything they have to stop Jozen. But Peter and Link managed to deal damage onto the chest, but that did not seem to be enough.

Stella watched in horror of her own brother causing so much pain to good people. "Mascasa … does he really need to die?"

Mascasa glanced at her as she was almost bursting with tears. "I see no other way now." Mascasa took notice on how Link was attacking the Death Mask parts. "I have no doubt that Jozen is fully aware of anything. See how he doesn't react to Link's idea, or any of their attacks."

Stella looked at the fighting. It was clear of what Link was trying to do, but even Jozen wasn't doing anything to prevent it. He just continued fighting like a beast.

"He can no longer read minds …. Jozen …"

They were not the only ones that noticed Jozen's change of strategy.

Peter noticed this first. "Yo mama's so fat …" He thought to himself, but Jozen didn't respond. "Jozen, are you still there?!"

Jozen breathed an icy wind around Sonic to slide when he runs. He slowly looked at Peter. "My power … join me … join us ….." Jozen tried fired another lighting attack, but Link used his Claw Shot on his Cross-Over Crystal stuck in Jozen's chest. This halt Jozen's attack, but the beast tried slashing Link off with his spear. The hero dodged the spear and used the Master Sword to nudge the Crystal out. Jozen continued roaring as he tried harder to get Link off.

With the help of the Master Sword, Link was able to take his Cross-Over Crystal off. Link jumped off and ran far from Jozen. "Cross …. Over …"

Jozen turned back to Peter. "They all …. Mine!" Jozen attempted to fire another lighting attack, Link tried to use his Claw Shot again, but suddenly a Shadow hand appeared and knocked both Claw Shots off Link's hand. With no other option to attack Jozen, Link gave out all of his courage and jumped in the lighting's path! The hero fell to the ground, defeated.

"Link!" cried the remaining heroes.

Jozen looked at the Goddess's hero, he shown no emotions.

Sonic ran up to Link. "Link ….. Link?!" Link was still breathing, but his G. E. powers slowly disappeared. He will not survive another attack. Sonic and Peter looked up at the monster. "Jozen … you've gone too far now!" Sonic picked Link up and ran over to Stella. "I'll get him away from here, take care of him."

Sonic ran back to Jozen and used a spin-dashed at this left leg. "You can't catch me!" Sonic mocked while pulling down his lower eye lid. Jozen's eyes glow red with anger. He walked toward Sonic, but the blue blur ran a mile away. "What, you think your-"

Suddenly something attacked him right in his stomach. It was too fast for Sonic to see and he was flung several feet away. Sonic got up and saw Jozen standing where he was. "No way, tha-"

With great speed, Jozen ran right to Sonic. Sonic gave out a small yell, and started running. Sonic turned to see Jozen, catching up to him. "HE'S FASTER!?"

Even with G. E. Mode, Jozen was proven faster than Sonic. Jozen kept on coming closer and closer until he was right behind him. "Time for some fast thinking."

With great timing, Sonic stopped right as Jozen stepped over him. Jozen caught on to this and tried slowing himself down with both his talons and spear. Jozen stumbled and turned to Sonic; that was when the hedgehog used a Homing attack right at the mask of Maskus, which was also inside the dragon helmet mouth. The mask shatter and revealed Jozen's mouth panting.

"Jozen, do you realize what is going on? Look at what you did to Link!"

Jozen just stood there, motionless.

"Jozen, you have to hear me, you were never in control of yourself!"

"Control …." Jozen moved his head lower to face Sonic. "…S….S….on…..i…..c" Behind the monster's back, his Death Mask tail was digging underground. The tail was digging right where Sonic is standing.

"Jozen, just come closer." Jozen moved his head real close to Sonic. "S…S.." His eyes suddenly turned red again.

The tail sprang from the ground, only it was not fast enough. Sonic heard the tail drilling before. He was feeling the ground vibration to know when Jozen will strike, so he lead the head closer so the tail could attack it.

The tail's claw broke through the mouth piece of the Ghidorah head. Jozen roared in pain like the monster he had become. "Well there's another secret from you, Jozen!"

Jozen felt the broken area, but then the Cross-Over Crystals and La Corazon began glowing. Soon the missing piece was growing back.

"Oh come on!"

Jozen's grunting still told he still felt the pain to Sonic. "Well this won't work that much. There has to be another way." Sonic was looking around Jozen while dodging all of his attack. He remembered about the crystals glowing and how Link was able to get his Cross-Over Crystal back.

"The Cross-Over Crystals. The Cosmos did tell us about its own hidden power that helped stop Ghidorah."

Jozen roared into the air. Suddenly shadow walls were coming from the ground randomly as shadow hands appeared before Sonic. Sonic attempted to spin-dash through all the shadows, but his attack halted him after only defeating one. "They're thick now."

As Jozen was walking away, Sonic narrowly escaped the hands and ran around all the walls to reach Jozen. Jozen's Death Mask wing was fully grown again and he was taking flight. Sonic jumped onto his tail and started climbing up. Jozen noticed this and started spinning in the air. Sonic continued to hold on. "Only have one shot at this."

After waiting for the right moment, Sonic used a Homing attack on the Death Mask wing and cut a hole in it. Jozen began falling to the ground. Sonic then used another homing attack right at his Cross-Over Crystal. Instead of jumping off, Sonic was trying to pull the crystal off. "Allllmmmossst got it!"

Sonic took out his Cross-Over Crystal right before Jozen slashed at him.

"Stay right there Sonic!" called out Peter while farting his way closer.

"Sure, I'll just stay in mid-air Peter."

Peter caught Sonic and they both saw Jozen landing on the ground. Peter noticed Sonic's Crystal in his hands. "Sweet, you think he's less powerful now?"

"Let's hope for now." Sonic then felt a pain at his side. "Jozen got me good. But I won't let that…" Sonic's pain was getting worse and the glowing Green Eye symbol disappeared. Peter looked at Jozen with vengeance.

"Sorry Sonic, if you go on, you'll end up just like Link."

Peter quickly farted right back to the others. Stella was giving Link some of his red potion he still had. "He'll be fine, he just needs more rest."

Peter laid Sonic on the ground and farted back to Jozen. Mascasa flapped his wings to blow the gas away from the heroes.

Sonic turned to Link. "How's ….. it … going?" Link weakly gave a thumbs up. They both held out their Cross-Over Crystal.

"You are planning about the second hidden power?" asked Mascasa.

"Yeah, but I hope it will be enough to outmatch his power."

They all looked at Jozen. He was firing more lighting at Peter as he farted away. Peter was slowly losing gas. "Time to settle this like real men." Peter took his roller blades off and the two began to fight.

Stella ran ahead to get Link's Claw Shots. "These belong to you Link." Link slowly took them as Sonic drank some of the red potion.

"Link, Sonic; how is his power?" asked Mascasa.

Link told them that there's no way they can withstand another attack like that. He and Sonic looked at their Crystals. "He has to have gotten weaker." aid Sonic.

Mascasa looked at the fight. "True, but the souls, cursed crystal, and La Corazon are still with him. Even if Peter managed to get his back, I cannot predict any way to defeat him in our current state."

Mascasa looked at the weak heroes and at Stella. "If you do not find the way to discover the crystals' true potentials, than the only one that can defeat Jozen is himself."

At the battle, Jozen regrew his Death Mask arm and attempted to slash at Peter. Despite Peter's large body, he dodged each attack. His mind is only on one thing, stopping Jozen and saving everyone.

Jozen raised his foot to stomp on Peter. Peter held his ground and grabbed the talon and tossed Jozen. Jozen was lying on his back, so Peter picked his tail up and began throwing him around. "Thank God that 64 taught be stuff that school couldn't."

Despite Peter's advantage, Jozen's new body still held secrets. The two Ghidorah's tails hair became sharp and was shooting at Peter. Peter moved his face away as he took every needle like hair. "I … will never give up!"

Peter let go and Jozen was flown near the center of King Ghidorah's chest. Jozen took notice of his location and flew around the chest bones. Peter plucked the hairs out and farted right at the chest with what little gas he had.

Meanwhile; Stella was worrying the most for both Peter and Jozen. She clenched her shaking fists and ran toward them. Mascasa jumped over and landed in front of her. "Are you insane?! Going there will be suicide!"

"Mascasa, I have to get to them. Jozen may not listen to Peter anymore, but he still has to listen to me. I know him longer and better than anyone here!"

Mascasa looked at Stella's eyes. He could tell that Stella knew exactly what she says. He decided to let her go. Sonic and Link didn't approve of this. "She can't go, she'll get killed!"

Mascasa looked at the heroes and their Cross-Over Crystals. "She might, but you all know that even when Jozen was Maskus, he still held some good will inside. That will is under control of his hunger and the souls, but Stella may lead that will to freedom."

Mascasa kneeled at them. "The warriors whom fought me, only had hope on their side. That hope gave them strength to defeat me. You all know this very well, like what you said to Stella after almost destroying Maskus."

Sonic and Link looked at each other. "Well we are heroes." They both stood up, but still had little energy. Mascasa picked them up and spread his wings. "Keep the crystals with you. You may need it.

Peter looked around for any sign of Jozen, but none were shown. Peter slowly walked around as he search every spot. Peter walked under the ribs, unbeknownst to him that Jozen was hanging right under it like a small lizard.

Jozen moved his head toward Peter and looked at him like a hungry wolf. Without warning, Jozen pounced on Peter. He pinned him to the ground and roared right in his face. "Ow, that was right in my ear!"

Jozen raised his spear to puncher Peter right in the heart. "Jozen, you said you were just going to beat the crack out of us till we give up!"

Jozen did not speak, we motioned the spear downwards at Peter, but suddenly a fire ball hit Jozen's face. It did little damage, but that was enough to enrage Jozen. He turned and saw Stella holding out here steaming hand.

"Green-Eye Stella? Get out of here!"

Jozen was not doing anything except for looking at right Stella. "Jozen …. It's me." Stella walked forward to Jozen. "Do you remember me?"

Jozen moved his head to Stella. "…..Stella?"

Jozen's eyes turned peaceful from the site of her. The others came in and saw what was happening. "So Jozen's still in there." said Sonic.

Peter was also witnessing what is going on. "Come on Jozen, remember who ….. uhh, I don't feel good."

Peter suddenly projectile vomit on Jozen's armor. "Peter!" Jozen screeched in pain as he turned to his beast instinct as his eyes glow red. Peter noticed the vomit falling off as it eats away the armor. He could see Jozen's chest, but now there appears to be golden scales on some parts.

"Just as I thought." Peter notice the vomit got near his Cross-Over Crystal, so he grabbed onto Jozen's leg to push him over. Jozen was about to stab Peter in the head, but Stella stood in his way. Jozen did not attempt to kill Stella, but when Peter twisted Jozen's foot, that was when he pushed Stella away.

Peter ran far from Stella to keep her safe. "Hey, I'm the fat bastard you want!"

Jozen roared at Peter and began chasing after him. Mascasa flew the other to Stella as the heroes repeatedly asked if she was alright. "I'm fine, Jozen will never hurt me. I knew he was still there deep down."

They all looked at the battle between Peter Griffin and Jozen-Ghidorah. Peter led him far enough so Stella would get hurt. Jozen used his Death Mask arm to punch Peter, but he grabbed it and started twisting it. Jozen then whacked Peter with his tails. Peter took hold of one tail and threw Jozen over him. When Jozen landed, Peter jumped on top of him to try pulling the wings off, but Jozen used his neck to wrap around Peter's body. Be started choking him like a serpent.

"Peter!" They all shouted. Link and Sonic tried running toward Peter, but even with the red potion, they still didn't have enough energy. Link glared at the battle; feeling that he had failed, he slammed his fist on the ground.

"We're still weak." said Sonic.

They all started to wonder how Jozen will threat all worlds. They could imagine him setting cities on fire, electrocuting innocent people, and devouring the ones they care about.

"We ….. can't give up." Sonic pulled himself up. "We can't let ….. Jozen, no ….. Ghidorah win….."

Sonic's side started hurting again. "We … can't…." Both heroes fell to the ground. Their G. E. powers were all used up for now. They gave all that they had and still Jozen still stand.

The heroes felt too tired to even stay awake. They looked at the battle as their eyes slowly drifted into sleep. "Sonic ….. Link ….. it's not over!"

Suddenly the heroes felt empowered. They opened their eyes and all their pain was gone. There entire body was giving off a white beam. They looked around and saw the same energy coming from Mascasa's claws.

"Mascasa, but what about …..?"

Mascasa silence them. "This energy is not from the Green Eyes. This was given to me by the Cosmos."

They heroes stood up and ready to fight. They looked back at Peter escaped the neck and was now giving Jozen a good fight. He was consecrating on attacking where Jozen's armor was being eaten away.

Link drew the Master Sword out and did some slashes in mid-air to test his energy. Fi then appeared. "_Mascasa, was this the energy you wanted to use Apocalypse for?_"

Mascasa nodded. "It was, but Jozen had become more powerful than I was ever. Even if I was able and had the time to cast the spell, Jozen would possibly do something despite his loss of his humanity."

He looked at the heroes. "We have no choice but to work together. I now know a way that will encourage Jozen to fight back the souls."

Link asked him what he plans to do. "We have no time. I want you and Sonic to help Peter fight Jozen. He had lost your Crystals and Peter's. He would not be able to fight at full strength like before, but that does not mean you could over power that demon. Just distract him long enough so I can prepare everything."

The heroes agreed to go along. They made their way to Peter, putting all their trust in Mascasa.

Stella waved them good luck. She turned to Mascasa and asked, "Mascasa, will you need me to help you?"

Mascasa kneeled to her. "Stella, you are the most important person out of anyone to help bring Jozen back."

At the battle, Peter was fist fighting Jozen. He landed an uppercut at Jozen's head when it got close and he'd roadhouse kicked Jozen's bare chest. Jozen felt his pain and stepped back.

Jozen then shot a bolt of electricity from his mouth. The attack landed on Peter, only by the tip of his right shoulder. He stumbled and felt his pain. Blood began to pour.

Peter looked up and saw that Jozen was changing again. The Ghidorah heads that covered Jozen's shoulders began rising. Lower jaws grew on them as necks were revealed under them. Jozen was growing two more heads.

"Oh God …. Not now…"

The heads were still morphing, but they were still able to attack. One head shot a weaker bolt at Peter. Peter took the full blow and fell to the ground. "I …. Can't lose!"

Peter picked himself up and ran right for Jozen's legs. He tripped on leg, but Jozen's Death Mask hand grabbed him and threw him away. Jozen then readies his spear to stab him once again. Jozen charged right at Peter as he stood his ground.

"King Ghidorah, I will never allow you to destroy any more worlds ever again!" Peter also charged right at him as he charges his fist for a powerful punch, but unfortunately the other developing head shot a bolt at Peter. He didn't have time to dodge and was struck.

Before Peter knew it, Jozen was almost going to stab him. Peter closed his eyes for his path to the other side. But then he heard a clanging noise. "Link!"

Link had blocked the attack with the Master Sword. They both struggled by pushing each other. Jozen's strength was more powerful as he moved Link by one inch.

"Don't forget me, lizard!"

Jozen turned his head and was struck by Sonic's Homing attack. This made Link able to push Jozen over as the monster dropped his spear. Link helped Peter up and they immediately took the spear. Peter snapped it in two as Jozen saw Peter's action.

He jumped onto Jozen and started pulling on his Cross-Over Crystal. Jozen lifted his head and charged up a lighting beam, but Sonic jumped on the head to disrupt the attack. With great strength, Peter was able to pull his crystal out of the cursed Jozen.

Peter ran off as Jozen was pulling himself up. "Jozen, your actions were meant for the good of all worlds, but now that desire for power has corrupted you!"

Jozen stood up and roared at Peter. "He's right." said Sonic. "You were too focused on fulfilling that prophecy that you don't even realize what's going on."

Jozen began panting. Link then explained to Jozen that he was slowly becoming what he wanted to stop. He told them that his actions caused only harm to everyone he cared about, and death.

Jozen spread his wings out to intimidate his enemy. The Black Cross-Over Crystal and La Corazon began flashing red.

The heroes held out their Cross-Over Crystals. "Jozen …. This is for your own good!" The G. E. energy returned to the heroes and they charged right at Jozen.

Sonic first attacked Jozen's wings. His Death Mask wing was shredded easily. But the Ghidorah wing was much stronger. Sonic continued his Homing attack on the armor wing non-stop. Soon the wing itself began to shatter.

Link was attacking the shadows Jozen were summoning. The empowered Master Sword was glowing as it slashes through each shadow. Peter ran up to Jozen and started attacking the bare spots and the crystals.

Jozen tried flying away, but his last wing was just destroyed by Sonic. Sonic helped Peter by jumping on the two crystals to get them out.

After all the shadows were gone, Link joined the other and cut off Jozen's Death Mask hand and his tail.

Jozen tried using both his Ghidorah tails to shoot needle at them, but Sonic dodged them all with little effort and Link jumped in front of Peter and blocked them all with the Master Sword.

Peter was again charging up his fist for what he hopes is the final blow.

Sonic spin-dashed through the remaining tails as Link managed to cut openings on Jozen's legs. Jozen's body was overrun by pain.

Peter's fist was fully charged. He ran up as he yells for the final blow. Peter landed the most powerful punch he had ever thrown right at the Black Cross-Over Crystal of Ghidorah's Grave.

Jozen screeched in pain as the crystal began spilling dark energy and the souls of King Ghidorah could be seen moving out of the head.

"I think we finally did it!"

But Peter's hope soon disappeared. The souls remained in the body. Jozen was still in the monsters' control.

"But how?!"

Link and Sonic both explained to Peter that only Jozen himself can fight off the souls. They also told him that Mascasa has a very important plan and that hey only need to distract Jozen.

"Well I hope Mascasa's gets his plan ready now, look!"

Peter pointed at the evil energy of King Ghidorah. It was covering Jozen's remaining hand as a shadowy electric blade was growing him his arm. Jozen looked at the heroes. With great speed, he slashed at all of them with one slice. The blade went through them like a ghost, but the electricity shocked their entire body. They only became paralyzed with no pain, but that will leave Jozen plenty of time to finish them off.

They all couldn't speak from the paralysis, but they felt their bodies returning to normal, but not fast enough.

Jozen was going to fire electricity from all three heads, but then a large green energy sphere struck Jozen from behind.

Jozen quickly turned around and saw Mascasa. "Jozen, are you happy with the path you have chosen?" Jozen just stood there. Mascasa smiled and shot an icicle toward Jozen's flesh. With his scales, it did not punter that well. It fell off and Jozen felt his chest.

"You remember me ….. I was the one you fought nine years ago. Remember how I was superior than you once were? I killed people and devoured them right in your vision. You saw the torment of how their lives ended."

Jozen moved closer to Mascasa while breathing heavily.

"Yes Jozen, now I am the only one left. Fight me; prove to everyone that you are the true Master of all worlds. Take me down, now."

Jozen breathed faster. His instinct was to kill Mascasa once and for all. He charged at him and attempt to stab him, but Mascasa floated out of the way. Mascasa kicked Jozen right in the face. Jozen's rage began building more.

"Yes Jozen ….. fill your anger. Let that be your only care, for now."

Mascasa fired energy spheres at Jozen. He took all the hits and then jumped away. His leg was still hurting from Link's sword.

"Is the mighty King of Terror injured? Yes, you are now getting weaker. Only the strong shall live. It's the will of the world." Mascasa floated to the ground. "Come, take me down ….. end your arch nemesis."

Jozen roared into the sky. His shadow sword was forming smaller pieces of stone inside it. He slashed the sword and some pieces fell off and exploded when landing on the floor.

"Yes, everything is in place. This has to work." Mascasa thought to himself without fear of Jozen reading his mind.

Jozen readied his sword. Even with his injured leg, Jozen began dashing right after Mascasa as he just stood there, smiling.

Suddenly Jozen stopped, which set the stone flying out of the sword and straight toward Mascasa. "Clever, but soon ….. sooooooon….."

The heroes were getting up and saw the stones heading straight for Mascasa. "Why isn't he moving?" asked Peter.

They looked at Mascasa who was having a sinful smile. Mascasa closed his eyes. The inside of his mouth began glowing green. He just stood waiting for the stones to be directly in front of him. He opened his eyes as the stones were soon to be hit. "Enjoy your path …. MESO!"

A blinding light shined, and then the stones made impact and explode.

"Mascasa!" the heroes called out.

Jozen watched as the fire goes off all around. Jozen began laughing like King Ghidorah's roars. The Black Crystal was spilling more dark energy and it engulfed Jozen's body. The heads were now finally complete.

The heroes watched in horror as Jozen may finally be lost. "Did ….. did Mascasa die?" asked Peter.

Sonic couldn't look at the remains; he only paid attention to Jozen eyeing them. "I don't know!" Sonic took both Peter and Link's hands. "But we can't stay here now. We have to find the way to unlock the crystals' power somewhere else. We have to find Stella and get out!"

Sonic ran out, but a powerful tug kept Sonic still. "Link, what's matter?! Don't you see Jozen there?"

Link was not looking at Jozen, we was staring at where Jozen attacked Mascasa. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were lit up with horror.

"Link ….. what's wrong?" Sonic tried getting his attention. Peter looked and was frozen. "….N-N-NO!" Sonic looked directly at where Mascasa was. He noticed a body lying on the ground. "It …. It can't be!"

Jozen took notice that the heroes were looking somewhere else. He decided to look at that direction. He noticed that the one he attacked was not Mascasa, but … but …

"Stella?"

Lying on the ground motionless, was Stella.

"Stella?!" Jozen's voice was back to normal and his red eyes turned back to green. "Stella .. Stella!?"

Jozen ran over to Stella as the other heroes followed. Jozen began shaking the girl. "Stella, Stella, please live!"

Stella slowly opened her eyes. "J…..Jo…Jozzzz…. Jozen?"

Jozen grabbed Stella's hand. "It's me! Jozen, your brother!"

Stella reached for his head. "Your …. Your back to … to …" Suddenly Stella was silent, and her eyes began to close.

"No, is she?!" Peter was looking around the heroes as there silence and sadness fill the air.

Jozen stepped back. "Stella ….. STELLA! What have I done!?"

Suddenly Jozen began acting just like Ghidorah again, but then turned back. "What is happening to me? …. No ….. the souls ….. they're controlling …. Me!"

Jozen started yelling as he struggled against the soul of the King of Terror.

The heroes now know what Mascasa was planning. He used the same spell Jozen did to switch places with Stella. Jozen's struggle was what he was planning.

"Well done, heroes."

The heroes turned to see Mascasa smiling. "Mascasa, you …. You BASTARD!" Peter gathered all his strength to punch Mascasa, but then a lighting blast was shot between them. They all looked at Jozen who was trying to push the souls out of his own body.

"Look at him. He now sees what he had become; with the price of that insignificant kid's life!"

The heads were moving rapidly as more lighting was shot. "You ….. you … GET OUT!" Dark energy from the crystal began purring out. La Corazon, however, was glowing green that was cutting through the darkness.

"King Ghidorah ….." Jozen then yelled high into the air. The dragon head began screeching as the spirits were coming out of its mouths. The souls began moving around aimlessly as Jozen was turning back to his normal self.

"Stella … Masss ….. Masca …."

Suddenly, Mascasa kicked Jozen right in his chest.

"Jozen!"

Jozen was flung away. Mascasa flew to him as he continued to beat him. "You damn fool!"

Suddenly Mascasa was struck by the heroes. "You've killed Stella!" Sonic used a Homing attack on Mascasa. Mascasa tried swatting him away, but the G. E. energy burned his skin.

A dark burst of energy came out of Mascasa's body and pushed the heroes away. He flew to Jozen picked picked him up. He took him back to La Corazon and the Black Crystal.

The heroes surround the Death Mask. Mascasa didn't care. He was showing Jozen the crystals. "Heroes, use the Cross-Over Crystals to absorb the souls while I destroy their vessel."

"NO!"

Mascasa looked around the heroes, knowing that they will not listen, he showed Jozen his surroundings. "Look at this, Jozen. You did this all….." Jozen weakly looked around. He saw the souls floating around. One soul flew in and went through Link, but he did not become possessed. "The heroes are stronger in spirit than you Jozen. They knew that you were nothing but a weak fool. Thinking you could control a god of death."

Jozen looked at his sister, still lying on the ground. "S….t..ella?"

"You did this, you've did this to her."

Link shouted at Mascasa to silence. He shot a Skyward Strike at Mascasa. He only flew out of the way. He picked La Corazon up and looked at it. "If it weren't for your abuse of power, this would never have happened." Mascasa looked at the souls trying to possess everyone. "King Ghidorah needs a living, powerful vessel with a weak will. They know that their wills are too strong." Mascasa slowly faced Jozen. "Unlike yours…"

The souls moved around Mascasa. "I am far too superior to be under control by these animals." Mascasa began laughing. "Even if they possess the ones above, they will still be without the crystals. They will roam around aimlessly until they find such a vessel. Which is why they must be sealed up for the better, for me."

As Mascasa was laughing, one soul had entered into La Corazon, but didn't come out. Mascasa took notice of the missing soul. "There's two now."

He noticed La Corazon acting oddly. "What is this?"

The souls stopped and looked directly at La Corazon. Mascasa and the other thought of one thing. "La Corazon?"

"Will they possess…" Peter then notice the black crystal glowing black again as a dark energy was coming out of it and toward La Corazon.

"The evil of King Ghidorah!"

Then the two souls moved right into La Corazon. It glowed bright as it burns Mascasa's hand. "La Corazon ….. I ….. I can't release it!"

Mascasa let Jozen go as he struggles to get the Sacred Treasure off. Sonic rushed in and took Jozen. Link looked at him and told them that he's lost consciousness. Peter took Stella and they all saw what was happening to Mascasa and the crystals.

Mascasa was able to drop La Corazon as the dark energy entered inside it. La Corazon and the Cursed Cross-Over Crystal began orbiting around each other. Then something was forming between them. It was red and growing and it was making a familiar pounding noise.

"Is that a heart!?" asked Peter.

The heart began growing bigger and bigger. "This can't be; King Ghidorah is regenerating itself!" Mascasa tried flying away, but a blood vessel took hold of his ankle. Mascasa fired a fire ball it, but it did nothing. More blood vessels came out and covered Mascasa's body.

Mascasa screeched in horror right before the vessels covered his mouth. Mascasa made one last effort and grabbed La Corazon before the heart completely covered him.

"That bastard's gone." said Peter. "And we're next!"

Jozen then woke up. "Where … am I?" Jozen saw what was going on. The heart's blood vessels are reaching for King Ghidorah's bones. "This ….. can't be!" Jozen looked at the stadium. "Get me there." He said weakly.

They all ran toward the stadium as not just more blood vessels grew, but also cells, organs, and muscle. They dodged through every body part and exit the chest before it was sealed off with golden scales.

"It's right over there!" They all entered aboard the stadium and place Jozen near the control. He pointed to a red button before losing conscious again. "That … will take ….. us back."

They did not hesitate and pressed the button. An emergency energy reserve kicked in and the stadium began floating up.

The heroes went outside and saw more of Ghidorah's body returning. A large wing flapped, which caused them to almost fall off. They then saw the body standing up. The stadium exit out of the dark pit as soon as three dragon heads rose. They were covered in golden scales with a set of horn for each head with fur around the back of the.

Then the entire dragon rose from the pit. It had no arms, two tails, distinctive wings, and two legs holding it up.

King Ghidorah lives!

* * *

><p>"…..Why …. How could I done this ….. power was supposed to … give me strength … what was their meaning of greed?"<p>

Jozen slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the infirmary of the Stadium where everyone was at. "What happened?" Jozen suddenly remembered Stella and King Ghidorah. He jumped out of bed and ran outside. On the stadium; he found everyone looking downward.

"He's awake!" called out Peter.

They all slowly turned to Jozen. "What's happening?!" Jozen didn't give any time for anyone to answer. He just ran ahead and looked downwards. "King Ghidorah!"

The King of Terror, King Ghidorah; the ancient dragon from the outer most parts of space that stands 100 meters tall (328 feet). Nobody could have imagined the terrifying size of the monster that has the power to eliminate any world it chooses.

Peter and the other heroes walked to Jozen. "Just look at it." said Peter with fear. "How are we going to fight that?!"

Link was also feeling fear inside his heart. He had once never face an enemy of that size. Sonic was scratching his chin. "I've face a monster that size once called Dark Gaia, but he had obvious weak points and I was using Chaos Control." Yes, even Sonic didn't have the courage to find a way to defeat King Ghidorah.

Jozen looked down at the beast; they were still higher up than it, but the massive wings of the dragon could easily reach them. Jozen realized something. "How long was I unconscious?"

"It has been for hours. You've slept all night."

Jozen turned around and saw Lady Tremela. Jozen's guilt was eating him away. "Lady Tremela, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, the prophecy said that King Ghidorah will only break free if … if ….."

"You were controlled by the Seed of Evil." answered #52. Jozen turned to see the Death Masks. "Jozen, we now believe that money isn't the only source of greed." He answered.

Jozen was being filled with thoughts. "But how, … it can't be …" All his thoughts vanish after realizing something. "Stella!"

Jozen grabbed onto #52 and started shaking him. "Where is she, please tell me she's alright!" Tears began pouring from his face.

"She's in the second infirmary."

Jozen immediately ran ahead to see his sister before #52 could say anymore. #52 sighed. "Jozen, you now know of your evil, far too late." All the other Death Masks were feeling depression on their parts in all of this.

Lady Tremela was also watching Jozen. "Jozen, you were the cause, and a victim."

"Uhh, you guys. How long was King Ghidorah standing there?" asked Groose.

They suddenly realized that they were standing there for hours and King Ghidorah was not doing a thing. "Your right." Sonic watched as King Ghidorah was stood there. He was moving his head around, and that was only it. He wasn't even trying to attack anything.

Zelda held onto Link's hand. "Why is he just standing there?"

Metal and the other Sonic robots were trying to scan King Ghidorah. "_We were not able to find all information, but it appears something is _bzzp King Ghidorah's only wuss."

Mecha and Silver Sonic filled in. "_It may be possible that King Ghidorah is not feeling well._" said Silver Sonic. Mecha looked back down. "_But we have no information on what that is._"

The Cosmos began thinking to themselves. "Peter, Sonic, Link, and Jozen are all here. How can they release the true power of the Cross-Over Crystals?"

The Cosmos rose their heads and looked around. The threat of Ghidorah had covered their minds to make them unaware that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Mascasa?!"

Meanwhile; Jozen was running through the hall way to the second infirmary. "Stella … Stella!" He ran up to the door, and out came Chief Padolm, Rezuly, and Stewie. Jozen froze by the site of them. "Father…?"

Chief Padolm looked at his son sternly. He looked away and walked out with Rezuly who was crying. Jozen could only imagine the worst. He looked down at Stewie who was also giving the same kind of face as Padolm. "Are you proud of your power now?"

Stewie walked away, leaving Jozen by himself. He slowly walked inside and found his half-sister, lying in a bed. Miles and the first Stella were also there too. They stared at Jozen. "You're finally awake."

Jozen ran to the bedside. "Stella?"

"She's still alive." answered Miles right before he looked at her with sadness.

"Only, we can't tell if she will last….." said Stella who was holding on to Miles's shoulder.

Jozen held the cold hand of his sister. He looked at it and noticed her palms scorched. "We think she was able to cast a shield that prevented her from dying instantly, but your power …" Miles looked away.

Jozen let go of Stella's hand and looked at his own. "What have I become? …. If the desire of mere objects weren't the only way of the Seed of Evil, what is?"

Miles and Stella both sighed as #52 entered in. "La Sombra was indeed controlled by his own greed." said #52. They all turned to him. "But money only existed in a short time compared though the ages." He walked closer to Jozen. "I, we all once thought the same as you Jozen. You were filled with confidence, goodness, and power that we believed you can do any miracle. Power ….. that was also why we followed.

Jozen looked at his hands again. "Power, I thought that power in the right hands will bring piece, but what happened to me? Why did I follow an evil path?"

#52 eyed at the sleeping, weak Green-Eyed Stella. "We know that you really had no choice to turn into Maskus, but that does not mean you were blind by true evil." He then walked over to Stella. "Even if you planned so no one will die, there was an evil growing inside you that you never known. An evil that is greater than Mascasa's energy that cursed you."

"We also know what that is." answered both Miles and Stella.

Jozen looked at all his friends. "What …. Please tell me …"

Suddenly the door opened and in came Stick and Rock. "Guys, we have something to say!"

Miles, Stella, and #52 glared at Stick and Rock. "You guys, this is the worst possible time for your meddling!"

Stick and Rock shook their hands. "No, no! The heroes believe that King Ghidorah is doomed!"

Jozen's eyes lit up. "Doomed, what do you mean!?"

Stick and Rock pointed out the door. "The heroes are going to explain. Come!"

The Death Mask and Jozen ran out, but Jozen stopped and looked at Miles and Stella. "Please keep her safe."

Miles and Stella nodded yes. They turned to Stella who was breathing quietly.

Outside; Jozen and the Death Masks ran out and saw Peter, Sonic, and Link calling to everyone. "People, when we all joined forces with Mascasa, you told us there is a way to kill King Ghidorah even if we're not powerful enough." explained Peter as everyone cheered.

"Mascasa has a special attack that he promise will destroy King Ghidorah entirely."

As everyone cheered, Jozen and the Death Masks were having some serious thoughts. "Mascasa? But what … wait." Jozen turned to #52. "You don't think Mascasa will try …. Try ….."

Sonic then called out, "It is Mascasa's ultimate attack, Apocalypse!"

Jozen and the Death Masks froze. "No … he can't …..!"

Suddenly all the Death Masks called out. "THAT NOT GOOD!" called out Pigder. The Death Mask Masters ran to the heroes. "Did you say the word, Apocalypse?" asked Aracandous.

The heroes and the group answered yes. Link even said that Mascasa told them before they entered inside the pyramid.

All the Death Masks were shocked. "He wouldn't even dare….." said Quetzalcoatl.

Jozen ran up to the heroes. "He's going to use that!?" Jozen's shadow hands appeared and grabbed the heroes. "Where's Mascasa!? Answer me!"

Sonic explained that Mascasa was caught by King Ghidorah's heart when it was forming. Jozen let the heroes go and ran to the edge of the stadium.

Amy helped Sonic up as the he called out, "Jozen, what's wrong?"

Jozen remained silent. He then raised his hand and a portal opened. "This will lead everyone to the Green Eyes world." He turned around. "Everyone, evacuate this world now! Get the people in my crystals and my sister out of here right now!"

The Death Masks didn't hesitate. Half of them went to take the trap people to their world while the other half ordered everyone to evacuate.

"Jozen, what is this attack Mascasa has?!" asked Tremala right before a Fat Hunter picked her up and took her into the portal. "Let me go you over weight Death Mask!" she ordered as she poked it with her staff.

Soon all the Death Masks began pulling everyone in. Most of them went without question, but some were still asking what was happening.

The heroes, villains, the heroes' allies, and the group gathered around Jozen. Link had a good question about Mascasa. He asked Jozen how powerful will the explosion be. Jozen turned to the heroes. "Peter, Sonic, Link. I know the good inside you. I want you all, including you three, to get out now! Don't you dare stay behind and worry about me!"

Jozen looked down at King Ghidorah. "The heart of the Dragon." He concentrated toward the chest and opened another portal and entered inside.

The portal remained opened, but the heroes didn't know what will truly happen. "Link….." Zelda turned to Link. "Do you think that the attack will not just take King Ghidorah live, but als-"

Suddenly Link grabbed Zelda, pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled away and looked right into Link's eyes. "You … you can't stay!"

Link moved away. He ordered Groose to take her back. Groose gasped and asked about him.

The other friends did the same. "Sonic …?!" Sonic placed his hands on Amy's shoulders. "I'm staying with Link on this one. You and Metal Sonic go with the others."

Amy's sadness turned to rage. "You think I'll let you die!?" Sonic backed off. "Amy, this is dangerous. You know I've done something like this before."

Amy turned to Metal. "_He's right. He'd faced god-like monsters, and me. He will make it out alive and challenge again._"

Amy turned to Sonic. "Alright, but you owe me big! One date, no exception!" Sonic had no choice but to agree. She and Metal Sonic walked to the portal. Metal turned his head. "_Remember this, I will always be the true Sonic, and you will always be my greatest enemy._" They both jumped inside.

Peter turned to Quagmire and Brian. The three began to cry. "I'm sorry, it's a hero thing!"

Brian wiped a tear away. "We … we know." Brian began whimpering as he brushes up to Peter's leg to be petted.

Quagmire saluted to Peter. "Pilot Glean Quagmire … carrying everyone on board." He started crying. "Except three!"

Zelda held tight into Link. "No, you have to come with us! You can't just die!" Despite his feelings, Link pushed Zelda away. Groose took Zelda's arm. "Zelda ….. this is what he had to do."

Zelda began tearing as she turned to Link. "Link … come back to me." They two entered the portal and left the heroes.

Miles and Stella came while pushing the bed holding Green-Eyed Stella. "Is she any better?" they asked.

Miles and Stella looked down. "She may have gotten worse." explained Miles. Stella looked at the child who was named after her. She sighed with sadness. "Where's Jozen?"

They all looked at the portal. Then all the Death Masks, and the Cosmos came. "That portal is leading straight to the core of King Ghidorah, its heart." explained the Cosmos.

They looked down at the dragon. "So Jozen's trying to stop Mascasa all by himself?" asked Peter.

"It appears so." said #52. They all looked at the Death Masks standing. "Say, aren't you Death Masks going too?" asked Sonic.

All the Death Mask looked downwards. "Death Masks was the new name given to us when Mascasa turned on the Green Eyes." "We know what we did was wrong." "Some had turned evil from Mascasa's reign, but not us!" "We're staying with you guys incase Jozen fails."

The Death Masks Checkpoints floated toward them. "Wait, you guys are also leaving your checkpoint here?!" asked Peter.

"Peter, not all of this was Jozen's fault alone. We helped him though everything." explained #52. "We, and Jozen want to fix what we've started."

The portal to the Green Eyes worlds was beginning to close. Miles and Stella pulled Green-Eyed Stella's bed close. They turned around to the heroes. They looked at one another and pushed the bed into the portal, without them. The portal closed and they were now trapped.

"Miles, Stella?!"

They both looked at everyone. "This was our fault too." They thought back about the main reason Jozen decided to wipe out all treasures in the worlds and control everyone, because of what happened to them. They all turned to the portal where Jozen had entered.

* * *

><p>The portal Jozen had entered led him inside King Ghidorah's own body. He landed in the soft floor and looked around. "Mascasa, where are you?" he called out.<p>

Jozen notice a trial with a light source at the end. He looked at the blood vessels on the walls. He walked down as he thought about the evil acts he had done from the prophecy. He ordered the Scouters to wreck Quahog. He had Eggman's base explode while there were still people. He'd tested Link's and Zelda's bond to the point that Zelda had to execute Link.

He thought about the man he had killed, Entity. He knew from the start that Entity is as real of a person as he was; but his anger, Mascasa's instinct, and the evil he was never aware of, they have guided him to murder him like some monster.

Jozen finally reached his destination, King Ghidorah's heart. The light source was coming from the heart itself. Jozen notice the Black Cross-Over Crystal on the heart. He saw the dark energy going through the heart and traveling through the blood vessels.

"This is Ghidorah's heart, but where is Mascasa, and La Corazon?"

Jozen closed his eyes and began focusing his power over mind. "I … I can't sense anything. Is he still here?"

Jozen walked toward the heart, while something on the wall was watching him. He looked at the beating heart, the key of holding Ghidorah's life. "Mascasa's not here and the heart is left alone, this is it!" Jozen took out two knives and punchier the heart. He could hear King Ghidorah's screeches everywhere as the blood poured out.

"Yes, I can still kill Ghidorah from the inside!"

Jozen's hope suddenly vanished. He witnessed as the wounds he caused were being healed rapidly. "What, this can't be!?"

Jozen then shot multiple of spell onto the heart. The Black Crystals poured a dark aura and shot dark energy around itself for protection. "Impossible!"

"Oh but Jozen, it is possible."

Jozen quickly turned around. "You!"

"Yes, it's me. Grand Master Mascasa."

Mascasa walked toward the heart. "The black Crystal and the borrowed powers of La Corazon had brought this monster back to life. It will continue to live and heal as long as it still holds the Cross-Over Crystal of this world. It has unlimited powers. Nothing can withstand against it."

Jozen turned to The Black Cross-Over Crystal. "Mascasa, is it true what they say? Will you risk everything to use Apocalypse?"

Mascasa laughed. "Of course; even I know that the Death Mask must have warned you of my greatest attack."

Jozen turned to him. "Yes, they told me that once the spell had cast, it will slowly build up to become an explosion that will not just wipe out the target, but also an entire planet." Jozen pointed at Mascasa. "They also said that in order for the attack to not destroy the planet, someone must stay to keep the spell concentrated, with the price of their life."

"You are well knowledgeable, Jozen." Mascasa used his magic and showed Jozen an evil-looking green eye symbol of the heart. "Right now, the spell is beginning to charge. It will soon release itself and this world will perish, along with the heroes who have chosen to stay behind."

Mascasa casted a vision showing the heroes, Cosmos, and Death Masks watching Ghidorah. "I knew the heroes will be too stubborn to just leave you here. This is my way of not just killing Ghidorah, but also stopping them from ruining _my_ plan for our home world."

Mascasa moved his head close to Jozen. "You do now know how much I hated being with those fleshed creatures. Ever since they've told me what they thought they knew nine years ago, I always held that hatred for them, and you."

Jozen stood back and regrew his Death Mask parts, excluding the mask of Maskus. "So that's it, tell me this Mascasa. How will you escape from this bomb?"

Mascasa eyed the Black Crystal. "I wasn't just waiting here to face you. I wanted to see if I could use that crystal even when the heart holds it. Just as long as the heart does not feel threatened, I can use the crystal to bring me back home."

Mascasa began feeling the Apocalypse symbol on the heart. "The heart only recognizes this as more magic from La Corazon. But the dragon is still only an animal. The souls do not realize that it is dazed from this spell as well." Mascasa looked closely at the symbol. "The heart also sees me as part of La Corazon, it will never harm me."

He turned to Jozen with a blood thirsty look. "Jozen, why did you come? Were you hoping on stopping me, did you think you can fix your sin?"

Mascasa's words began making Jozen timid with fear. "I …. I had to …"

"You had to?" asked Mascasa with a joyful smile. "If course, after all, this is all your fault." Mascasa pointed to Jozen's head. "Yes, you've cross the timeline. You've attacked three other worlds. You've killed that copy and broken everyone's hearts. All for what, just to obtain more power?"

Jozen stopped. "Power?" He thought about how he always said about how he will gain the immense power; that is King Ghidorah. He remembered how he wanted that power for himself. He thought about his desire to control everything.

"Yes Jozen. Do you see it now?" Mascasa moved closer as Jozen was realizing what they all meant. "Jozen, greed does not come from treasure alone. Greed is an excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves."

Mascasa looked down at Jozen. "That is what greed truly is. You wanted power and control over everything. That desire of yours is greed."

Jozen couldn't believe it. All this time, he was under the influence of the Seed of Evil.

"That is why King Ghidorah broke free from your control. It was your greed that allowed the King of Terror to manipulate you. You did not fight it, you have accepted it!"

Jozen held his chest. "Yes Jozen. You have caused all this. King Ghidorah is now free from his prison. And Stella …" His harsh voice turned soft "How is the girl?"

Jozen had a flashback at their fight. Mascasa had casted the Meso spell which switched his place with Stella. "You …. You!"

"Me? I only protected myself." Mascasa laughed. "It was you that attacked her. You were the one that failed to know what was happening last night. You were being eaten away by King Ghidorah. If she is died, then it was only your sin."

Jozen began shaking with anger. "You ….. you monster!"

Jozen went G. E. Mode to punch Mascasa right in the chest, but Mascasa grabbed hold of his fist. Jozen was shocked that Mascasa was not feeling any pain. "That can't be!" Mascasa laughed as he moved the tentacles away from his chest. "La Corazon!"

"Yes, I was lucky I was able to reach it right before the heart consumed me. I was regaining its energy much longer than our fight nine years ago." Mascasa began twisting Jozen's arm. "I am now far more powerful than our first fight, and this will be all that I need."

Mascasa threw Jozen at a wall. Jozen slowly stood up. "You …. Bastard!"

Mascasa stretched his fist and punched Jozen. "Now, now. No need for that language." Mascasa grabbed Jozen and pulled him closer. Jozen then shot spike from his shoulders. Mascasa shot a green laser from his eyes and vaporized them. "Interesting, have anything else that I have yet to see? I know you haven't seen this!"

Mascasa threw Jozen high into the air as dark portals opened around Jozen. Dark hands appeared from then and they all attacked Jozen. Mascasa raised one hand in the air and clenched it. The dark hands exploded and Jozen fell to the ground.

Jozen used his cloth hands to cushion his fall. Jozen's rage was building up as he shot energy sphere at Mascasa. "How disappointing….." Mascasa swatted them all back at Jozen. He jumped out of the way and summoned a Shadow Mascasa in front of the real one. Mascasa examined the shadow. "Not bad …. Try this!" Mascasa summoned a shadow version of Jozen right in front of him.

They both began to fight there shadow counterparts. "You've grown stronger over the years, Jozen." Mascasa stabbed that shadow with his claw and it vanished. He looked over at the struggling Jozen. His G. E. symbol on his chest started to fade. He was losing to his shadow counterpart.

"Jozen, are you fighting with hope, or is it dying from your sin?"

Jozen was caught off guard by Mascasa's question that the shadow punched him right in the face. Jozen fell to the ground as the shadow disappeared.

"Are you giving up?" asked Mascasa with disappointment. Jozen slowly stood up. "Wonderful." Mascasa breathed an icy wind toward Jozen. He protected himself with a force shield. Jozen shot his cloth hands and took hold of Mascasa. Mascasa tried breaking free, but was having a difficult time.

"Die!" Jozen fired multiple energy spheres at Mascasa. His body was slowly falling apart from the attack. "Jozen …. If I die, how will King Ghidorah be stopped?"

Jozen heard Mascasa and stopped. "What do you mean?"

Mascasa began panting as La Corazon was being shown. "Are you forgetting that the way to stop the spell is to kill the caster? But if I am stopped, how else will King Ghidorah die?"

Jozen had a flash back of the Masters telling him this information. "That's right, but …"

"But what?" Mascasa then burst into flames and the hands caught on fire. Jozen sheds his Death Mask parts to avoid the fire.

"Jozen, you are attacking me as if I have caused all this." Jozen was feeling his pain. "Jozen, do you truly understand how your mistake will destroy everything? King Ghidorah will not just spread to the heroes' worlds, but also ours."

Mascasa sent visions to Jozen. He saw King Ghidorah devouring the life force of trees in San Lorenzo and fired lighting at buildings. "He will destroy everything in his path. Not just the surface kingdoms, but also your home as well. King Ghidorah will kill your people, your family, and your sister. That is …. if you have not already done that!"

Jozen snapped out of his visions, only to be attacked by a fire ball. Jozen landed near the heart. He got up, regrew his Death Mask arms, and wrapped himself with his arms to release a burst of energy.

"Jozen, are you forgetting that?" Jozen was then attacked from the Black Cross-Over Crystal. He was thrown toward Mascasa faced down. "Jozen, you still hold onto some hope to fix all this." Mascasa reached for Jozen and picked him up. "You know that this is your entire fault. You know that you were under the influence of your own greed, and you know that Stella may die because of you. What are you still holding onto?" asked Mascasa as he crushed Jozen with light pressure.

Jozen looked at Mascasa straight in the eyes. "You want to know why? I chose to become Maskus in order to stop the evil in the world from greed and the ones like you. When you created the image of my dead mother eating me, I felt all was lost and I was nothing. But then something broke through that vision!"

Jozen's strength started to return as he pushes himself from Mascasa's grasp. Mascasa was struggling to kept Jozen still. "What broke my vision, Jozen?" Mascasa then smiled. "Was it this?"

Mascasa opened his mouth. _"Jozen? Jozen, don't listen to Mascasa's lies."_

Jozen's eyes widened as his fear killed what hope he had left.

_"Jozen, I know that what Mascasa say about your death may be true, but don't let him fill you with lies. It was never your fault for any of this. I did not die in vain and you did not want to awaken the Death Masks. I was happy that my sacrifice would save you. You are my son; you are the future of our people. Don't think of yourself as weak, you saw the good inside even a Death Mask. I sensed in them that they all can be good. Mascasa is the true evil one. His power is feared by them."_

Jozen's jaw was slowly lowering. "No … no …. NO!"

"_Jozen, deep down you have the power to vanquish him. Peter, Sonic, and Link need you. Together …. Together you can defeat him. Together you can make anything possible!"_

"Mascasa … that voice from nine years ago ….. was ….. was….."

"Me!" Darkness shot from Mascasa's eyes and mouth. The darkness was too much for Jozen. "You followed your pass because of my voice? I can't help but think I am to blame, but I do recall you were the one that set the chain of events to awaken me." Mascasa stopped as he sees Jozen out of energy and his G. E. Mode faded away. "My duty was to awaken that power form inside you. You were being nothing more than a mere coward that I had to be creative."

Mascasa dropped Jozen and started kicking him over and over. "The dead will remain as they are. They will only break the law of nature to help those that are needed the most. You are nothing but a failure." Mascasa slashed at Jozen. "You were slowly becoming something much more evil than I, and La Sombra. I at least know what was far enough." Mascasa picked Jozen up and showed him Ghidorah's heart. "This was all your sins; I am just fixing everything you've started. The only one that will die from King Ghidorah will be you and the heroes."

Mascasa whispered into Jozen's ear. "That will be nothing compared to what King Ghidorah will do with that crystal. I am just doing the role as a messiah and lifting this evil you caused from the living." Mascasa whacked Jozen with his tail. "After all, I only care about my world only. I will once again rule over it and place the humans in their rightful place. That is if I do decide to invade other worlds for pure torture of others only. The temptation is too much even for me."

Mascasa picked Jozen up as a thorn was growing from Mascasa's other hand. "They will not die right away, only be tortured till their death. I have only one regret of all this. I will never be able to see your face to the ones you hold dear be under my rule. I wonder how long your sister will last from my way of torture. But you know the saying, no sense in beating a dead corpse. Isn't that's right, Jozen?" He moved the thorn to Jozen's face.

Jozen was without hope and strength. His sins were overwhelming his soul.

Mascasa hesitated for his fatal blow. He looked at Jozen as thought about something long ago. He suddenly began laughing with joy. "History does repeat itself. You remind of the chief that wanted to use me to conquer everything by his own greed. The same chief that ordered us to destroy Atlantis."

He moved closer to Jozen's face. "You know it ….. you only thought that greed was just about treasure. His hunger for power and control and your hunger for power and control; Even when they are for two different purposes, they are all the same. I remember how I had killed the chief. He'd begged for mercy. Gave me everything but his title. I will never forget the sweet taste of his flesh and blood as he screamed in agony as I enjoyed my meal slowly."

Mascasa moved his finger on Jozen's head. "I sense you're doubt boy, that doubt held you back when we first fought. Ever since you've won and took control of my army, that doubt never took control of you, until this proud day!"

He started crushing Jozen as he groaned. "The day you were no longer known as my fake, the day that you have killed your sister."

Jozen closed his eyes as he waits for his death to come. He had nothing left to live for. He knew that this will be his proper punishment.

"Jozen, you will soon see your sister, in the lake of fire!"

Mascasa readies his thorn. Jozen waited for what will sent him where he believes he deserve to go. But then he heard a loud screech of pain from Mascasa.

He looked and saw that two cloaked being had punched Mascasa right on La Corazon.

"Miles, Stella!?"

The two jumped away as Mascasa landed on his knees in pain. He held his chest as he still shivered in pain. "You … why ….. why are you here!?"

Miles and Stella ran to Jozen and helped him up. "Miles, Stella ….. this place will blow. Mascasa is here … get out!"

"Sorry, that's an order we have to refuse." said Stella with a happy tone.

Mascasa slowly got up and saw the two doctors with their hopes high. "Is that hope? … Apocalypse will destroy this world. I can sense the magic building closer and closer to its point. If you continue to fight me, than we shall all die!"

Jozen looked at Miles and Stella. "Please, you have to leave. There's nothing we can do." Jozen thought about Mascasa's words. "A world without King Ghidorah …. and me …."

Stella and Miles placed their hands on Jozen's shoulder. "Jozen, I'm sorry but you really need this." Stella then punched Jozen.

Jozen felt his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid on what's going on."

They all looked at Mascasa standing. "Tell me what you are here for? You know what King Ghidorah is all powerful. He will never die. His body will regenerate as long as he still holds the Black Crystal and have the power of La Corazon."

Miles and Stella looked at the crystal. "We didn't know that." said Miles. "But that's not stopping us!" Stella's hand began to flare as Miles drew out his electric whip. They both attacked the heart. The crystal casted a shield for protection, but Miles and Stella kept on attacking till the shield shattered.

This amazed Jozen; but his sorrows were still strong.

The two doctors looked at the cursed Cross-Over Crystal. "So that's what allowed Ghidorah to cross worlds." stated Stella. Miles readied his whip. "Stella, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"You mean take that dangerous toy away, great idea!" They two began to attack the Crystal head on. The heart began to pump faster as they could hear King Ghirorah roaring in pain.

* * *

><p>Outside; the heroes, Cosmos, and Death Masks were watching the King of Terror in pain. "Are they doing it?!" asked Sonic.<p>

Link turned to the Cosmos and asked why they only allowed Miles and Stella inside and not them. "That is because we sensed Jozen's hope dying. Those two know more about what hope is than anyone here." They looked back at King Ghidorah. "Jozen has more faith in them than anyone else. They will bring Jozen to the right path."

* * *

><p>The Crystals was giving off more dark energy to attack Miles and Stella, but they recovered quickly. "Is that all you got?" mocked Stella as she gives another punch on the crystal.<p>

The crystal was trying it's best to fight back, but somehow Miles and Stella were still holding onto their will.

Miles noticed that the crystal is coming off. "One more strike and that thing is off!" Miles used his whip to strike the crystal, but then something got in his way. The whip was wrapped around an arm and it pulled Miles right toward it which it then punched him.

Stella ran ahead and punched the attacker straight on. "What do you want now, Mascasa?"

Mascasa released Miles in pain. "I will not allow you to destroy my victory." Mascasa shot energy spheres around Miles and Stella. Miles was the only one that got hit while Stella punched Mascasa again.

Mascasa whacked Stella with his tail. Then Miles whipped at Mascasa's eye. As he held his eye in pain, Miles grabbed onto Mascasa's tail and used his strength to pull him down. Mascasa spread his wings. But Stella jumped onto on and torn a hole in it. Mascasa couldn't lift himself into the air. "Why fight me? Ghidorah will kill you and that child of yours."

Mascasa let out his dark energy and attacked both Miles and Stella. It was much stronger than the crystals, they began feeling weak. Mascasa then grabbed both of them and pinned them to the ground.

"Do you not see that I am far more superior than you will ever become? I am Grand Master Mascasa, I shall torture the living and devour all! Why do you still hold hope inside you? Can you not see that peace will not come?! There are only two of you that still fight. Your prayers for happiness will never happen."

Despite the pain Mascasa was bringing on Miles and Stella, they couldn't help but start laughing. "Mascasa, you think that hope is only prayers?"

Mascasa tilted his head. "Speak, you pathetic fool."

"I'll tell you, hope is not just how many people are involved or how much you want it. Hope is courage, hope is strength, hope is peace, hope is-"

"Honey, I'll just start here to save time." said Stella. "Hope is our effort to make our good dream a reality. We can't just sit down and expect things to get done for us. As long as we are still willing to fight, good will never die!"

They both looked at Jozen. "That's what you were doing this whole time, Jozen."

Jozen thought back to everything he was doing to awaken King Ghidorah. "I did work hard to accomplish the prophecy." He remembered back when he was still a kid. He used to plot everything with his Death Mask friends that will help improve the worlds.

Mascasa was getting furious with the two Doctors. But then he sensed something behind him. He realized what it is happening. "Apocalypse, it is almost complete." They all look and saw the symbol on the heart glowing. "I will soon leave this world with the Cross-Over Crystal. I will torture everyone there and I may in fact kill you son. But first…"

Mascasa raised his tail and opened up the metal claw as he stares at them with his soulless eyes. "I'll tell him how you've failed to be by his side!" Mascasa thrust the tail toward the heads of Miles and Stella, until someone took hold of it.

"Jozen!"

Jozen was holding onto the metal claw with his bare hands. "What is this?" Mascasa looked and saw that Jozen was in G. E. Mode again. "Impossible, you believed the words of two mortals!?"

Mascasa began putting pressure onto Jozen, but Jozen's strength was building and building. "Mascasa …. We will never allow any more people to die by the hands of King Ghidorah, you …. and me!"

Jozen was pulling the tail away from Miles and Stella. Then he saw the inside of the tail is flaring. Mascasa then said with a joyful smile, "DIE!"

Jozen's eyes lit up. A portal appeared between him and the tail. The tail was pulled right in and another portal opened right in front of La Corazon. Mascasa's own tail struck the sacred treasure and he took the full attack from this tail. The claw was shooting and was being engulf in flames as it damages not just La Corazon, but also Mascasa. Mascasa yelled in pain as his body was being engulfed by his own flames. "I am no longer harmed by flames … I will still …. Kill you all!"

Mascasa pulled his tail back and the tried covering La Corazon with his skin as it was started to peel off.

Mascasa covered himself with his wings and shot shadow orbs at them. One caught Stella and trapped her in. Miles broke the orb and freed her. Jozen swatted the orbs with his cloth hands and fired a laser that went through the wings and attacked La Corazon.

Mascasa ran over and grabbed Miles. He threw him at the heart, which began shooting dark energy for protection. Stella and Jozen dodged the attack as they made their way to Miles. Mascasa regrew his wing parts and started flying around.

When he got close, Miles used his electric whip and took hold of Mascasa's foot. He quickly swung himself up to La Corazon and kicked it. Mascasa fell to the ground in pain as Miles stood back.

Mascasa flapped his wings to push everyone away. He then summoned shadow hands near Miles and Stella. Jozen knew they were about to blow, so he quickly moved and tossed the two doctors out of the way, leaving him to take the explosion.

Jozen wasn't too harmed by the attack, but then Mascasa kicked him. Mascasa started beating Jozen with his fists, tail, and legs. Miles and Stella lunged at Mascasa from behind. As the Grand Master was pulling them off, Jozen managed to punch La Corazon. Mascasa jumped away in pain.

Miles and Stella readied their next move. Miles began whipping at Mascasa as Stella went around him. Mascasa was being too furious to remember to read their minds. Stella ran in and tripped Mascasa with her flaming legs. Mascasa fell over as Miles ran in and punched La Corazon.

Mascasa stood back while panting. "You …. You shall all drown in your blood!" Mascasa quickly gathered dark energy and shot it all around him. Miles and Stella were badly injured as Ghidorah's heart just absorbed it. Jozen was able to shield himself, but saw Miles and Stella kneeling on the ground. He removed his mask and ran up to them.

They slowly got up and saw Mascasa smiling for his strength. He eyed Jozen as his smile showed that he thinks that Jozen is outmatched. "I am the Grand Master, I shall never be defeated so easily." He spread his wings and flew right at Jozen. He tried stabbing him with his claws as Jozen dodged every move.

Blood began squirting out where Mascasa had stabbed. They could hear King Ghidorah roaring in pain. Jozen shot an energy sphere at Mascasa and ran to the right side. He noticed that some cell-like objects were floating around him. Three tackled Jozen. He destroyed two, but more continued to attack.

"Impressive." said Mascasa as he watched the cells fighting Jozen. He looked at Jozen and looked at the heart. "This will finish you."

As Jozen was fighting, he was sensing danger elsewhere. "What is … my power over mind?"

Mascasa quickly took hold of Jozen's arm. "You forgotten that Jozen?" He threw Jozen right at the heart to damage it. More cells appeared and charged right at Jozen.

Jozen got out and swatted almost all the cells away as some attacked his cloth arms. "Jozen, now that you remember the power I have. We must keep a calm mind in order to use it. I'm feeling quite joyful now, which reminds me." Mascasa then swatted Miles and Stella who were just going to attack him from behind. "Now Jozen, use your skill for this." Mascasa lifted his arms up and began forming multiple energy spheres floating around each other.

Jozen tried reading Mascasa's mind, but he was thinking of nothing. "The path this attack will strike is not up to me. Even I do not know where they will strike." Mascasa released his attack and the sphere's started moving everywhere. The three quickly dodged it all as Mascasa went after Jozen.

Jozen swatted a sphere at Mascasa, only to have it be swatted back by Mascasa. Jozen swatted it back again as the two continued to pass it to each other as the other spheres landed around them.

Jozen knew that Mascasa will just read his mind again to know his move. He remembered about Mascasa saying to have a calm mind for his power. He decided to not fight with his mind. He used all his cloth hands to just go after the sphere. It was swatted upwards and caused a huge wound. Blood was shot on Mascasa, giving Jozen enough time to engulf his fists with lighting and fire and gave Mascasa multiple punches on La Corazon.

Mascasa screeched in pain as he stood his ground still soaked in the dragon's blood. "You're power … why have it …. Why not fear it….?"

Jozen took a deep breath. "Mascasa, this is your time!" Jozen gathered his energy into the palm of his hand. He then ran right to La Corazon and punched it right through Mascasa's body. Mascasa screeched again as he felt is body becoming weaker and weaker. "You …. You ….. you've set you fates. King Ghidorah will kill …. DAMN YOU!"

"Language!" Miles and Stella stood up and joined Jozen. They both decide to give back Jozen's gift to help him finish Mascasa off. "Miles … Stella …. I'm sorry for what I did!"

Jozen grew his Death Mask parts, including the mask, and jumped over Mascasa. He used all his hands and formed a giant green energy sphere. He pushed it downwards at Mascasa. The Old Death Mask Master took the entire blow. After a huge explosion, Mascasa was somehow still alive, but he collapsed in front of Ghidorah's heart.

"…. Hope …. How can hope help …. When the dragon still live."

Jozen shed his Death Mask parts and looked at the heart. It could blow any minute and annihilated the world. They could kill Mascasa, but they will still be left with Ghidorah.

Miles and Stella looked at the crystal. "We can still get the Cross-Over Crystal!"

They looked at the crystal, but then they heard a rumbling sound coming from the heart. "The spell!"

Jozen ran over to see if you can stop it alone. "I can't lift it, but I can still hold onto it." Then the black crystal started shooting out more attacks. King Ghidorah's heart was fighting for its life.

"This isn't good." said Miles.

"Wait, I got it!" shouted Miles. "Jozen, try holding onto that spell. If we can pull the crystal out. We can warp the others away, and come back for you!"

The Cross-Over Crystal began to sink into the heart. "You just had to say that out loud, didn't you?" complained Stella. Miles and Stella jumped in and tried pulling it. The crystal fought back to push the two away with magic.

Jozen looked at their efforts to try getting the crystal back. "The heart is too strong. They can't warp between worlds to save everyone. This spell will just self-destruct and destroy everything if no one controls it."

Jozen thought about how the spell works. "This will give out an uncontrollable explosion unless someone pays their life in order for the explosion to wipe out its target." He fully realized the consequences to the only way to kill only Ghidorah.

"Miles, Stella. I know how to kill Ghidorah while also not killing anyone else."

Miles and Stella looked at him while still holding onto the crystal. "This better not involve this." said Stella.

"Just let that go and get La Corazon!"

So they did what Jozen said and picked La Corazon right up. Mascasa was eyeing their every move.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Miles.

"Just come closer to that spot."

They moved to where Jozen was pointing. "Is here good?" asked Stella.

"Perfect….." he said with a sad tone that Miles and Stella notice.

"Jozen, what's going on?"

Jozen gave them a small smile. He held out one hand and opened a portal behind them. They both turned around and saw that it leads to the heroes and everyone remaining at the stadium.

Suddenly they realized about how to control the attack. "Jozen, Don't!"

Jozen immediately fired a weak energy sphere at Miles and Stella which pushed them and La Corazon back to the others.

Mascasa picked himself up with his upper arms. "Jozen, I know exactly what you're doing!" The symbol's glow was slowly getting darker as the heart was shaking more violently. "You're lowing the power to not just kill the dragon, but you!"

Mascasa slowly stood up. Jozen smiled at Mascasa. "You figured me out. This will not just be a punishment for not just King Ghidorah, or you Mascasa, but the one that started this all!"

* * *

><p>Miles and Stella appeared from the portal near the heroes, Cosmos, and Death Masks. "Jozen!" they both shouted. They all ran back to them and asked what happened, but their questions were soon answered by the screeching of King Ghidorah.<p>

They all ran to the edge and saw the King of Terror moving as a green glow was coming from his chest. "Get down!" ordered Peter.

They all ducked and the explosion went off. Suddenly everything went quite. They looked around and saw that they were still alive. "What happened?" asked Sonic.

The Cosmos floated to the doctors. "Why didn't the attack take down the whole world?"

Then all the Death Mask spoke. "Because the most sinful of us had punished himself."

They all looked at them. "You mean ….?" asked Peter.

#52 looked downwards. "Jozen gave up his life to kill King Ghidorah and Mascasa." He sighed and lay down with grief.

They couldn't believe it, Jozen was now dead. Miles and Stella began crying as they let out their anger. "Why didn't you just let out get a hold of that crystal? We could have pulled it out. We could have gotten everyone in time!"

The Cosmos started comforting them. "Jozen did what he thought was right. We will honor his sacrifice."

The heroes looked down at the pit. "We outta check it out. Maybe Jozen got out of there." suggested Peter. All the Faceless agreed and they entered inside their check point. A large door opened on the stadium and the emerald went in to control it.

They all floated down to where King Ghidorah was standing. They took a look and saw blood and gore burning. They made their way to find any sign of either Jozen or Ghidorah. They came across what looks like Ghidorah's remains. They saw what could have been the chest open from the explosion.

They lowered the stadium downward and scanned the area. "We've found a face!"

"A face?!"

The scanner led them to what looks like a burned face. An mechanical arm from the stadium took it up. It gave it to the heroes. "Is that …. Or was Mascasa?!"

What they found was a burned mask of Mascasa. There was no body, nothing at all. "So Mascasa is truly gone." said Sonic.

Miles and Stella called down to the Death Mask if they found anything else.

"We're sorry." said the Death Mask. "There's nothing here that's alive."

Miles and Stella turned and faced the King of Terror's carcass. "It's over." They both sat down as #52 joined him. "King Ghidorah is dead, and Jozen is no more."

The heroes also sat down. "So our adventure together is over." said Peter as he lay down. Link and Sonic joined too. "Jozen is now dead, and we don't even know how Green Eyed Stella is doing." They all thought about Jozen's sister. They wanted to get back to the others more than ever. They decide to use the crystal to get out.

"Wait a minute; look at our crystals!" said Peter.

The three Cross-Over Crystals were flashing while giving off what could be a dangerous sense. Link looked over at Ghidorah's chest. He was having a feeling that the crystals were telling him that they should examine over there.

The Death Masks moved the stadium over to where the heart should be. A window opened to reveal the emerald. "Looksss like thissss was where Masssscasssa and Jozen had left thissss world."

Miles and Stella looked around. "Wait, we see something."

They got a closer look and found the Black Cross-Over Crystal lying on some flesh. They immediately took it and looked at it. "This was the crystal Ghidorah cursed and used to travel between worlds. He used its power to become all powerful and destroyed this world." explained the Cosmos.

Peter suddenly thought of something. "Wasn't that supposed to wreck this world by now? Jozen's not around anymore so you can't keep it under control."

"That's right, something is happening here."

Everyone looked around. The Death Masks down below were paying close attention to the body. #52 climbed down and told them about the crystal. "We know." "There's a presence nearby." "BE CAUTIOUS." "Could there be another threat."

#52 looked out the window. He was paying close attention to where Ghidorah's heart should be. "There's something moving there!"

They moved the stadium closer to where some gores are. #52 got a better look at it. "Is that Jozen!?"

They moved the mechanical arm toward the movement. They took and piece of flesh and lifted it to find something pumping. "Another Heart!"

The Death Masks have just uncovered a newly formed heart. "King Ghidorah's not dead!" they all called out.

"What!?" "No way!"

Link and the others ran to the edge and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh come on!" shouted Peter.

The Black Crystal began glowing and flew right from the Cosmos. "King Ghidorah's still in control of the crystal. It must have used its power to create another heart from what survived."

The crystal moved itself right on the new heart. Then more of King Ghidorah was regenerating. The membrane on the wing was growing. Organs were being replaced. Scales were covering up the body. Then the heads began roaring.

The stadium quickly moved upwards and King Ghidorah was fully revived.

The King of Terror soon flapped its wings and took to the air. The dragon roared into the sky. It began to follow the stadium as it tries to swallow them whole.

"He's hunting us!" yelled Peter.

Sonic ran to the side and saw a head missing the stadium. He looked at the eye and used a Homing attack on it. It only felt like a small particle to it.

Link told the Death Masks to move around King Ghidorah to find a weak point. They followed the order, but King Ghidorah kept following them. One head shot lighting toward them. The stadium moved out of the way just in time. But the attack was shot at Monster Island. The monsters barely dodged the explosion when it hit.

Peter looked down at the island. He grew a grudge and yelled at the dragon. "You Siamese triplets are going down!"

One head was about to bite the stadium, but Peter took out a burrito, ate it, and turned around. "Hey Link, pull my finger!" Link never heard the pun before, but he already knows what the outcome.

He did what Peter did while looking away and covering his nose. Peter led out a huge fart right in Ghidorah's nose. The head moved away while the other heads became confused.

The heroes were able to get a good look at the King of Terror. Link examined everywhere, but everything was covered in the indestructible scales. Link thought to himself that he wished his past enemies didn't only have eyes as weak-points.

"Hold on you guys, let's try firing stuff inside." Suggested Peter while remembering how he first beat Quetzalcoatl.

"That's a great idea!" complemented Sonic.

Link dug through his inventory for bombs and found nothing. Peter began thinking. Maybe my fire farts will do the trick. Link, take out that bag of winds and help me out!"

Link took out his Gust Bellows and readied it to blow the fire into Ghidorah's other mouth. The second one was getting ready for a lighting attack. Sonic told the Death Masks to get in closer.

"Aright, now!" Peter fire farted and Link blew the flames toward the mouth. A huge explosion went off, but it wasn't enough to destroy the head. This did weaken it enough as it slows down even more.

They moved toward the other head to get ready for another attack. The head was charging another lighting attack and the heroes did exactly the same thing. King Ghidorah stopped completely as it just floated there.

"Looks like the heads had enough." said Sonic.

Miles went beside the heroes and started thinking. "I wonder how smart that dragon is."

They turned to Miles. "Some species of lizards can be kind of smart. What if King Ghidorah is slowly learning."

Peter turned to King Ghidorah. "Looks like he's feeling better now to kill us." King Ghidorah's heads were acting normal, but they remained in their spot.

"I think you're right Miles." said Sonic as he views the look of the dragon. Then a dark aura was coming from Ghidorah's chest. Sonic immediately responded and threw Miles and Stella into the lower part of the stadium.

Suddenly a portal opened up and a loud and power roared came from it that sounds like it came from an Anguirus. The roar blew the heroes off the stadium.

"What was that?!" asked Peter as they fall to their doom. The stadium caught them and flew away from King Ghidorah.

"That has to be from the Cross-Over Crystal." stated Sonic.

"Yeah, but didn't that sound like that spiny dinosaur on Monster Island?"

Link answered yes. Suddenly another portal opened and out came a blue laser that resembles the Godzilla's attack.

"Did King Ghidorah suck these in during his fights?"

They nearly dodged all the attacks King Ghidorah summoned. But then it opened a final portal and nothing came out.

"Out of juice there?" asked Sonic.

King Ghidorah roared into the air. It shot multiple lighting attacks around the stadium. The Death Masks were having a difficult time dodging them all. "We cannot keep this up for long." "We have to defeat King Ghidorah now!"

Suddenly out from Ghidorah's body came his scales that had the dark aura with it. It flew directly at the heroes while randomly attacking the sides. The stadium almost dodged them all, but was struck by the side by one scale.

"We're falling!"

The stadium began to fall toward Monster Island. The Heroes entered inside for safety. The Death Masks activated some cushions to break their fall. They landed on the island without taking more damage.

The Death Masks examined the stadium and found that the damage it had from the scale was too serious. "This won't last any longer."

They all got out and saw the monsters looking up at King Ghidorah.

The King of Terror was actually enjoying its victory. Suddenly his dark aura was growing bigger, and bigger.

The other monsters ran into the jungle in fear.

"What's he doing now?!" asked Sonic.

The Death Masks exit the stadium. "That power … it's the Cursed Cross-Over Crystal. The crystal possesses the King of Terror's evil essences."

Stella looked up onto the sky. "So he's crossing into another world?!"

The heroes gasped in fear. They looked up and saw the dragon floating still. It was quiet for a moment, but then the three heads roared toward three different directions. Three large portals opened and the heroes recognized the locations.

"That's my neighborhood!" called out Peter.

"And that's Emerald Town!" called out Sonic.

Link even saw Skyloft.

King Ghidorah looked up into the sky. Since Jozen is no longer in control of the crystal, more lighting and thunder was going on around the dark pit, even the land around the pit was being turned from the ground and floated upwards. King Ghidorah made one final roar and a fourth portal opened above it. It showed the Green Eyes world.

Everywhere; and everyone that the heroes cared for are all in danger of their lives from the King of Terror. The Dragon only need to choose it next destination and that world will live in terror as death spreads everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Quahog

At Quahog; people are looking up at the portal showing the three headed monster.

"Hello, Tim Tucker here. God is officially pissed at us for only focusing on making money and not on creativity for T.V. shows that he had sent his pet deformed lizard."

At Spooner Street, the fire loving crowd had set up a bleacher. "Yeah, fire! Destruction! Death!"

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>Mobius

All the animals were running in fear as Tails, Ray, Mighty, Cream, and Cheese were looking at the dragon.

"Is that Mascasa?" asked Cream in fear as Cheese was holding onto her head.

Tails took out an advance telescope and looked at the monster. "That doesn't look like a Death Mask, but …." Then Tails notice a small island. "Hey ….. That's Sonic!"

Tails told them that Sonic and the others are on that island. "Looks like the Death Masks are there too. But what's going on?!"

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> The Land Before Hyrule.

Gaepora and the inhabitants of Skyloft are looking at the portal. Gaepora felt deep down that Link and the others are there. He looked around Skyloft, knowing that he and the knights are unable to fight of the dragon. "Link …. Zelda ….."

Then the King of Hyrule came. "I'm done fixing everything in this floating island." He turned to his head at the portal. His face turned irritated. He then took out lawn chair and sat down. "I'll fix it when is over."

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

Chief Padolm was holding onto Green Eyed Stella's hand. They still felt cold as she slowly breaths. "…. Jozen!"

Suddenly Tremela came in. "My chief, look outside!"

Chief Padolm ran out and saw the large portal hovering above his city. "King Ghidorah, so they have failed."

Outside, everyone was looking and pointing at the dragon. They all called out the heroes names and prayed that King Ghidorah will be stopped.

Chief Padolm and Lady Tremela joined them. "Do you see the heroes?"

Stewie took out a telescope attached to a T.V. that stretched inside the portal. "My convenient invention is showing that they are on an Island. It also shows that King Ghidorah not only opened a portal here, but to the other three worlds."

Everyone from the four words began to worry for the lives.

They all looked at the portal as Lady Tremela began to pray. "Oh La Corazon, help us in our greatest of fear."

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>Ghidorah's Grave

The King of Terror was looking at its choices. Should it go to Quahog and kill everyone who has enough problems in the world? How about enter Sonic's more peaceful world and show them the true nature of destruction? Or perhaps enter the ancient time of Hyrule and wipe out its future? Maybe it will decide to destroy the Green Eyes world and wreak havoc on the un-expecting people living on the surface.

The Death Masks looked at the heads looking at different directions. "The heads are still deciding." said Aracandous.

They all turned to the heroes. They wonder what they all plan on doing.

Peter looked at everyone looking to them for hope. Peter and the other took out their Cross-Over Crystals. They were still flashing. Peter started shaking his crystal. "You better cough that upgrade to us right now!"

The crystal was not responding to anything Peter said.

Sonic looked at the dragon. They appear to be looking at the Green Eyes worlds. "Looks like they've decide!"

The Cosmos looked at the flashing crystals. "Why weren't we told of the crystal's true power?"

Sonic and Link look at how the King of Terror seems to be stalling. The heads turned to their directions. This surprised the two. "King Ghidorah wants to fight us!"

The sense of intelligence in the dragon gave Link more fear for everyone. He said that King Ghidorah may give up on us and fly into the Green Eyes' world.

Miles and Stella looked up into their world. Their loss of memory appeared to be faced away as they remembered how they have helped the Green Eyes and stopped La Sombra. They then had a poor vision of their baby.

"No ….."

The heroes were now completely hopeless. They cannot even reach King Ghidorah anymore. They began to fear of their lives without them.

Link suddenly yelled in anger as he stabbed the Master Sword into the ground. He still held onto it as he kneeled down. Fi was without any words to say for her master.

How can the Cross-Over Crystals help them win this battle? They looked deeply into the crystals, holding on to what little hope they still have.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

A guard ran up to Chief Padolm. "How is she?" he asked. The guard told him that she appears to be getting worse. Padolm just looked away.

The telescope was showing that the heroes were almost about to give up and let their grief eat them.

Amy began to cry. "Sonic …." She hugged Zelda as she too felt the same for Link.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

Lady Tremela spoke. "The only thing that can do that is the true power of the Crystals. That is what the Cosmos told us." She looked up. "But without knowledge of it, they may never awake the sacred secret."

They all looked at the heroes. Even they do not know if they will live. They were all beginning to except their fate. But suddenly, someone spoke out.

"You can do it dad!" Everyone turned to Chris.

"Hey, you're not Stella!" shouted Stewie.

Chris looked at his father on screen. "Come dad. Don't just sit there! Remember the time you survived that storm out in sea. A dragon is nothing compared to water!"

They all first thought that Chris didn't know what they were talking about. But suddenly Lady Tremela was feeling courageous too. "Peter, Sonic, Link! You have stopped Mascasa, you can stop this monster too!"

One by one; everyone began cheering of the heroes.

"Go, Peter, Go!" cheered Quagmire.

"_Do not die by that thing, Copy _bzzp, kick his ass!" cheered Metal Sonic.

"You can do it dad!" cheered Meg.

"Don't let this lizard take you away!" cheered Lois.

"You're my best friend!" cheered Brian.

"Teach that nasty old dragon a lesson!" cheered Bruce.

"BRING IT ON!" cheered Joe.

"You can't let him in Sonic!" cheered Amy.

"Don't tell me you give up Link!" shouted Groose. "You've beat the Demon King himself. This dragon is nothing! Besides; you have a lovely woman waiting for your return!"

"Link ….. you can do anything!" cheered Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Land Before Hyrule

The Green Eyes' world wasn't the only once cheering for the heroes. Gaepora ordered all the knights in Skyloft to cheer for Link. Even all the Loftwings, including Link's crimson one, began cawing for their future.

"Yeah, kill him mah boi!" called out the King

"Geeze, its sure is boring around here." The King then punched CD-I Link.

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>Mobius

All the animals came out from hiding and began cheering for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Don't give up!" cheered Mighty.

"Remember the time when we faced Eggman together?" cheered Ray.

"You can do it Mr. Sonic!" cheered Cream as Cheese was also cheering. "Chao, Chao."

"How many Demi-Gods have you faced before Sonic?" cheered Tails.

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>Quahog.

"Tom Tucker here; Studies show that we should all cheer for Quahog residence, Peter Griffin …. I don't know why, just go with it! There's a Japanese giant monster in that hole!"

All around Quahog; every citizen were cheering for Peter Griffin. The fire loving crowd was also rooting for Peter. "More fire, more fire. Fight and make fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> Ghidorah's Grave

"Say, do you hear something?" asked Peter over the thunder and lighting.

The heroes looked at their Cross-Over Crystals.

"Jozen …." Miles and Stella started holding in anger. "Why did you have to kill yourself like that?"

Everyone watched Miles and Stella. The Death Masks were also feeling terrible. "This was our fault." #52 sat down near them. "If I haven't encouraged everyone to except Jozen as our Master, this would have never happen."

"No." said Miles and Stella. "If we knew that the second outburst was a trap, we would have never come and cause the reason for Jozen's evil!"

Peter, Sonic, and Link watched the Death Masks and the doctors blaming themselves. They knew they were not the cause of any of this, but they didn't know what to tell them. King Ghidorah roared in athe air as he look up at the Green Eyes' World. The three heroes thought about Jozen. "What his sacrifice worth anything?" The heroes thought to themselves. The held their Cross-Over Crystals close to their hearts.

Peter closed his eyes, but then felt an sudden warmth in his hands. He opened his eyes and found that their Cross-Over Crystals shining a holy light. It engulfed everyone and they saw visions of their adventures. Lastly, they saw Jozen making the ultimate sacrifice to stop King Ghidorah.

The Cosmos were looking at this part specifically. The Cosmos then felt a voice talking to them. "This is it; this is how the crystals were used against Ghidorah in their home worlds. We can sense the secret knowledge of the Crystals. The way to awaken the secret power is to perform the greatest good. Jozen's escaping his path of evil and his sacrifice. The good inside what Jozen had accomplished are giving the crystals the energy that will stop King Ghidorah once and for all!"

The doctors and Death Masks also saw the power being released.

"Jozen didn't give up, even from what he'd done." said Sonic. He looked back at King Ghidorah who was listening to all the cheering. "And why should we?"

Link drew the sword from the ground and lifted it into the air. He remembered how he overcomes any obstacles in his last adventure. He will never give up on his home, his friends, Zelda, or anyone.

Peter looked up at the portal to his own world. "Yeah, I've done a lot of crazy stuff back home. This will be a piece of cake!"

The light went back to the crystals as they began to float around their owners.

Peter looked at Sonic who was giving a thumb up and at Link who nodded. "Fellas, this looks like a time for an Anime transformation scene!"

* * *

><p>Sonic's crystal entered inside him. His shoes and gloves became crystallized. His quills also became crystallized as they grew longer.<p>

Link's crystal entered inside the Master Sword. The blade turned into a glowing green crystal and extended. Fi popped out and she too also changed. She floated around Link as he also gained a crystal shield and crystal armor. Fi turned into a helmet with a glass like substance that covered Link's entire face.

Lastly; Peter's crystal gave him a crystallized red mustache; just that. "Sweet!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was astonished by their transformation. "Look at this!" Sonic looked at his gloves and shoes and then felt his back.<p>

He looked at Link who was testing his sword and shield out.

Peter was feeling his crystal mustache. "I've missed you so much!"

The heroes looked up and saw that King Ghidorah noticed the transformation too. The heads roared at their opponents. One head shot lighting toward the heroes.

"Here it comes!"

Suddenly; Link's new shield grew and protected everyone from the attack. "Sweeeeeet! That was awesome Link!" complemented Sonic.

The heads of the King of Terror noticed the attack failed. It looked up at the Green Eyes' world and flew upwards.

"That coward!" shouted Sonic as his crystals glow. Then out of Sonic's hands grew a rope. Link realized what this is. He told Peter to grab hold and let Sonic take them to the dragon. "This is gonna be great!"

Sonic began running in midair toward King Ghidorah as the heroes held tight.

After Peter charged up his fist, Sonic stopped right in front of King Ghidorah. The force pushed Peter right to the dragon and he punched it right in the stomach. The punch was more powerful than Peter expected. King Ghidorah's eyes popped out as it hurdled toward some land.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Peter looked up and saw everyone cheering for the heroes. Peter and the heroes also notice they were flying.

King Ghidorah began standing up from the crater he made. "Link, Sonic; this is when we bring that King of Terror back to Hell!"

King Ghidorah flew toward the heroes with great speed. One head shot lighting toward Sonic. He dodged it with ease and spin-dashed right at King Ghidorah's wing. It cut right through and the dragon had to flap harder to keep himself in the air.

He then shot scales toward Peter and Link. Fi scanned the scales and Link started seeing them go in slow motion. With the crystalized Master Sword; he cut through all the scale no matter what random direction they were all going.

Link charged up a Skyward Strike much longer than ever before and shot it at the side of King Ghidorah's left leg. Blood shot out as the dragon cried in pain. Link moved in and began slashing at King Ghidorah's body. The sword was covered in the dragon's blood as he breaks off more of the skin.

Sonic used continuous Homing Attacks at the wings. More blood poured at King Ghidorah was floating down.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!"

Peter fire farted toward the heads and started fist fighting them. The middle head bite Peter and swallowed him whole.

"PETER!"

King Ghidorah flapped faster and pulled himself back to the portals. Everyone in the four worlds could see the two heroes trying to save Peter.

Link tried to cut the neck open, but the two heads were preventing him by shooting lighting. So Sonic stated punching and kicking the middle head. "Spit that out, you'll ruin your appetite for more beating!"

The middle head began to gag. Peter then lifted the mouth right open. "You're hungry? Have a shot of this!" Peter farted right in the dragon's mouth. It spit Peter out as it continues to gag. Peter made his way to the left head and started roadhouse kicking it.

"Don't bother trying to eat me, I got a moustache!" Peter's crystal moustache grew large and turned into fist. "This is the greatest day of my life!" The moustache fists began beating the head, but then Peter threw one last punch that Ghidorah it bit the moustache and started swirly Peter around. Peter concentrated enough to land some punches on the head, but it refused to release Peter.

King Ghidorah then flipped backwards. The two tails whacked both Sonic and Link and they were hurdled upwards. The dragon began flapping his wings to create a large gust of wind, even with its wounds.

The two were almost blown into the Green Eyes' world. But Sonic summoned the rope for Link to hold on. He spin-dashed as hard as he could through the wind. King Ghidorah started flapping harder and harder, but Sonic kept on coming.

The hedgehog's crystal engulfed him in a large orb that cut through the right wing and made a huge hole. King Ghidorah wasn't able to lift himself up anymore and began falling into the pit as one head still held onto Peter's moustache.

Peter pulled himself closer and lifted the jaw with his second moustache hand. He slammed King Ghidorah with both moustache fists.

Ghidorah landed on his back, desperately trying to get up. The three heroes charged right in and started attacking him. Link slashed at the body, Sonic used Homing attacks all over it, and Peter continued to use his moustache to fight.

The heroes were forced to back away as the dragon's entire body began electrocuting. Peter wasn't able to react in time and was shocked. His body felt paralyzed and the dragon was about to fire lighting at Peter.

Link moved in and covered the attack with this crystal shield. "_Master, the other heads_!" Link took notice that the other heads have shot lighting at the shield. Link felt the attacks pushing him away. He even noticed that the shield was getting weaker.

Sonic used spin-dashes at each head to distract King Ghidorah. Link was able to carry Peter out of the away. Sonic charged up another spin-dashed and attacked the middle head. He continued cutting through the head as blood shot out.

Suddenly King Ghidorah's eyes turned pitch black. The dark aura returned and began attacking Sonic. Sonic's mind and body was being tortured by the Cursed Cross-Over Crystal.

Link used his new crystalized Claw Shot and took Sonic out of there. Peter recovered and asked how Sonic was doing. "That crystal …."

The three looked back down at King Ghidorah. He stood up as his body was completely covered in the aura. Then it did something that made the heroes skin crawl in fear, the destroyed body parts and wounds were regenerating.

King Ghidorah was now filled with energy once more. He flew upwards and pasted the heroes. They chased after it, but then portals began appearing and shot out black energy spheres all over.

Link deflected them all back at King Ghidorah, but the attacks did nothing.

King Ghidorah turned around and created a gust of black wind with this wings and aura. The aura engulfed the heroes. Their bodies were feeling weak as their minds began to drift into sleep. But they continued to hold on.

They looked up and saw King Ghidorah shooting another lighting attack. The heroes pulled themselves together as the attack head toward them. "This …. This ….." The heroes lives flashed before their eyes. They recalled everything that had happen in their struggle, the last thing they saw was Jozen and King Ghidorah using portals.

"This is not over!"

A large portal appeared in front of them and absorbed the lighting. King Ghidorah turned around and flew upwards to the Green Eyes' world again.

The portal closed as the heroes wondered what just happen. Suddenly it hit them. "King Ghidorah's full of power." stated Sonic.

Link reminded everyone how King Ghidorah trapped the attacks with his portals.

"So I say we see what happen when Ghidorah fights himself!" cheered Peter.

They both used their minds and opened the portal again. The lighting attack shot back at one of King Ghidorah's tails and cut it right off. The heroes dodged the falling tail and saw the dragon screeching in pain. Link used his Fi helmet and examined the wound. It was scorching like coal and was not growing back. He told everyone that even King Ghidorah couldn't withstand his and the crystal's power.

"This is feakin ironic!"

The heroes flew around King Ghidorah to distract him. The dragon continued to shoot lighting at them as the heroes just opened portals and fire them back at him.

The lighting was cutting right through the body. Sonic shot lighting through the side, Link shot one through the neck of the right head, and Peter shot one through the wing.

On Monster Island; they were all cheering that King Ghidorah will finally be stopped, but not Miles. Stella took notice of this. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to have your head filled up with hope the most?" she sarcastically asked.

Miles turned to Stella with a concern face. "Remember how I warned to not consider King Ghidorah to be just a dumb animal. I don't think King Ghidorah will keep the attacks going … or worst."

"Worse….?!" Stella and the Death Masks looked up at Ghidorah as the heroes still used the lighting against him. "Why did you have to say that?"

#52 looked at the Cosmos. "Cosmos, how smart is the King of Terror?"

The Cosmos looked at him with concern faces just like Miles. "We can sense the strength of King Ghidorah's minds. We too fear that the King of Terror may think of another way that will ensure its victory."

At the battle; King Ghidorah's body had wound all over. Blood poured through the holes as the body was feeling weaker.

"This is it, once King Ghidorah fired one more lighting attack, I'll aim it right where there heart and cursed crystal should be." said Peter as he looks the only unharmed part of Ghidorah's chest.

Sonic and the other began to pant. "This better work …" said Sonic. "I'm not sure how long we will last."

They waited for another lighting attack to come, but King Ghidrorah was not doing anything. They looked at him with curiosity. "Is he finished?" asked Peter.

Sonic and Link were having doubt. "From almost every final battle I had, I think not!"

King Ghidorah is not attacking, but he was still hovering despite his wounds. The head breathed heavily, and then they faced each other and opened their mouths.

"Are they going to make out!?" asked Peter.

Link warned Peter that this was not time for jokes.

They all saw a small amount of lighting coming from the mouths. The electricity began to move around each other in a circular motion.

Link examined the energy and found that it was getting bigger at an alarming rate. More thunder filled the air as the heroes, Death Masks, Cosmos, the doctors, and everyone watching though the portals witness King Ghidorah's finishing attack. He had created a lighting sphere much larger than he was. His body was engulfed in the dark aura as he readies his attack toward the heroes.

The three got together and consecrate. "Come one …. Give us strength….."

They waited and consecrated for King Ghidorah to fire his ultimate attack toward them. Suddenly the eyes of Ghidorah sharpened. Instead of firing at them, they turned and shot the attack right at Monster Island!

"Nooooo!"

Sonic took the two heroes right to Monster Island as they rushed to create a large enough portal. They held out their hands out as they created a portal much larger than the sphere was. It absorbed the attack right in, but at a price.

The glow of the crystals faced away as they fell right onto Monster Island. Everyone ran toward the heroes and found that they were out of energy. "That attack…." said Sonic faintly.

"We … we can't … send it back … to King Ghidorah….." said Peter, almost passing out.

Link tried to get up, but fell right back down in defeat.

Everyone looked at the King of Terror engulfed in the dark aura. It was silent for just a moment, but then roared loud for its victory. Ghidorah began charging right toward the island, planning on finishing them all off with just their hunger for flesh.

The Death Masks tried getting the heroes up as Miles and Stella watched the bringer of their Death. "This is it …." Miles got on his knees. Stella kneeled down beside him. "We've failed everyone … even our boy!" Tears ran down their eyes by the site of Ghidorah heading toward them.

The Death Mask Masters looked at the dragon. The Death Masks could easily escape their fate, but the good inside them will never allow themselves to just leave everyone else here. They knew that where ever they will go, Ghidorah will hunt down the only possible people left that can stand up against it.

#52 clenched his claws. He was feeling all the guilt he had for leading Jozen to his path. He turned to the Death Mask Masters. "Master, forgive me for this, but we need to transfer all the crystal's energy into the heroes!"

The Masters looked at #52 with disappointment. "WE …..CANNOT!" said Pigder. "We've used up everything we have left while escaping Ghidorah." explained Aracandous. "Our checkpoint alone wasn't even enough to awake Masssscasssa. We are defeated."

They all watched as King Ghidorah was taking his time reaching them. Link looked up and explained that even the King of Terror knows we're done.

The heroes' were holding onto their hopes as soon as the final battle started, but now they have lost it all. There was no way possible to fight back against the power of Ghidorah.

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Peter. "Look at us! Jozen wanted unlimited power to rule everything, only to make things right. We practically said all the clichés about hope and we're got nothing! What the Hell is good with power when we either don't have enough or too much!?"

King Ghidorah roared as it got closer to the heroes. The eyes of the beast held victory and pride as it will continue to destroy more worlds after the remaining light is vanquished.

Sonic and Link looked back at King Ghidorah. They only thing they need is a miracle.

As everyone awaits their fates, they were interrupted by small laughter.

"Peeeeterrrrr!"

"It's not me this time!"

They looked around and saw out of anyone there, The Cosmos being joyful.

"They've gone insane." Peter took out a gun and aimed it at them. Link then swatted it away.

Sonic kneeled down to the Cosmos. "Uhhh, do you not see that dragon taking it sweet time with us before we're its dinner!?"

The Cosmos looked at everyone as they stared blankly at them. "You four underestimate yourselves." They turned back into the bright orbs and floated around the heroes. "Peter, power may encourage evil, but without power, nothing could ever live. But true power comes from the heart. That is the source of all good."

They floated above everyone. "You three have gone through so much in your quest to stop the King of Terror, you have all grown stronger by the struggles that was brought to you. Link, the test of your bond was pushed to the limit by Jozen. That test was also for Zelda as well. She may have almost killed you, but her love for you prevailed over her hatred." Link rubbed the back of his head as he was complemented by the Cosmos.

"Sonic; the path Jozen had shown you a new meaning of evil, but you've continued to fight back. We even sense in you that you never really wanted to end a life, even if it was Maskus." Sonic was started to feel a little bit better.

"Peter, when this all started, you were only filling your own heart with greed. You were still a good inside, but you were blinded by everything. Jozen had shown you how evil greed and money can be. If only he knew what the true greed was before ….." The Cosmos continued to be joyful. This bothered Peter a lot.

"Hey, what's with the happy tone? Jozen's dead! It's not like he had a thought that maybe Ghidorah will regenerate itself like the heart did and so escaped into a portal right at the nick of time and the reason you could know this is that the crystals' vision showed all that and you two were the only ones that noticed!"

Everyone was just dumbfounded by what Peter just said. "Peter, I take everything back about calling you an idiot!" They all turned around and their sadness vanished by the site of the Fourth Chosen One, Jozen himself.

"Holy Crap, you're alive!"

They all wanted to swarm around him, but the roar of Ghidorah filled them with fear. King Ghidorah saw this and was charging much faster.

Jozen jumped to the heroes. "Peter, Sonic, Link; I'm sorry for all the sins I have caused. I now know that I was following the path of Greed as I was blinded." Jozen held out his hands. "You who hold the crystals' true strength, I'll share you the power I still hold."

Jozen's G. E. symbol appeared on his chest. "With my chosen one, Mascasa's powers, and everyone here; together our shared power will restore balance in this world and save everyone.

King Ghidorah was flying faster toward the heroes. The Death Mask, the Cosmos, Miles and Stella, and Jozen who was once Maskus, were lending the three all the strength they have. The crystals began glowing again as the heroes floated upwards. Link pointed that King Ghidorah will kill them any second. He motioned Sonic and Peter to give all that they have in their hearts to destroy the King of Terror once and for all.

"Yep, Kingdom Hearts ri- wait ….. that sounds like any other movie or game. It's in a way, original!" cheered Peter.

"King Ghidorah, you reign of terror ends now!" shouted Sonic.

The heroes held out their hands and began to channel all the power from everyone to open the portal once more. King Ghidorah tried stopping them by shooting lighting at them.

Jozen grew his Death Mask parts to become Maskus and jumped into the air. He moved his hands and created a power shield to block the attack.

Jozen saw the slaughter body of Ghidorah being covered in the crystal's dark aura.

Jozen turned to the heroes. "I'll keep King Ghidroah still; you just focus on releasing that attack!" Jozen floated around Ghidorah's head. This didn't harm the monster much, but it still angered him. Ghidorah stopped flying and focus on destroying Jozen.

"Jozen!" shouted Miles, Stella, and the Death Masks.

"He'd survived death twice. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Peter.

Jozen and Ghidorah fought violently. Jozen shot energy spheres and kept moving through portals as Ghidorah tried swatting him away.

As they fight, Jozen was having thoughts about what he dreamed of controlling for over nine years. "King Ghidorah, when I have first heard to the true you, I thought that nothing was able to defeat you. The power you three held had helped inspired me to become who I once was, a cursed man filled with greed."

Jozen dodged a lighting attack and slashed at the right head's face. "I only pretended to be a villain to fulfill the prophecy, but I was blinded that I was slowly turning into just like Mascasa and La Sombra. I have caused great sorrow for everyone."

His thought turned to his sister as Ghidorah tried eating him. "Stella …. I still do not know if you are still in this world of the living. I'd never wanted to harm you. I regretted everything you have faced. I created your hatred for the Faceless. It was all me ….. I …. I'll never forgive myself."

Back at the heroes; they were still very low on power. "Hate to sound greedy, but does anyone have more power left?" Sonic asked with sarcasm.

Link looked at the others, they were completely tired. "We ….. can't …" said #52.

Sonic growled in anger as he looked back at the fight. "I don't know how long Jozen will last."

Then the trees of Monster Island began to shake. Everyone turned around and saw all the monsters coming toward them.

Miles screamed in fear as he picked Stella up and ran, but Stella still had some strength to pull him back. "Wait right there, they're not attacking us!" Stella pointed out to her husband whom tripped by Stella's grasp.

All the monsters, including the Rodan, Anguirus, Minya, Godzilla, the Kamacurases, and all the other monsters came without harm.

Suddenly the heroes felt stronger. "I see, it the whole cliché with everyone, even the animals, giving us strength. Might as well have everyone from the Green Eyes' world …. Oh wait, here they come." Peter pointed and saw orbs of light coming toward them with great agility.

Everyone in the Green Eyes' world were watching the events through Stewie's device. So Lady Tremela ordered everyone to begin channeling the energy they held onto their hearts. As the heroes absorbed the energy, they could hear the thoughts of everyone cheering them on. "With your powers combine, I am-"

"Peter, be serious." Sonic playfully scolded Peter.

The heroes were feeling more powerful than ever. But the energy the people were sending did not go unnoticed by King Ghidorah. The dragon saw that they were all heading straight to the heroes. He knew what they will do and dove after them, but Jozen moved in front of Ghidorah and shot multiple spheres at them. Ghidorah just floated there with hateful eyes as their mouth began to glow. Jozen looked back at the heroes who was now opening the portal. "Heroes … forgive me." The dragon's heads fired lighting right at Jozen. He was hurdled into the forest of Monster Island.

Nobody had time to think, the King of Terror saw the portal opening. The dragon dove toward them as fast as it could.

The Cosmos spoke to them. "Remember, the power within your heart will overcome The King of Terror!"

The heroes focused deep inside and gave it all to open the portal faster. "Must ….. make it!" "This ends here!" Link then grunted as his, Sonic, and Peter's crystal armor began glowing. Right at the heads were about to close in by only a yard. The heroes heard Jozen. "NOW!"

The portal completely opened right before they would die and the lighting orb was shot right at King Ghidorah. The sphere pushed the dragon up into the air with everyone watching through the portals. King Ghidorah was then engulfed by his own ultimate attack. His entire body was scorching with pain as the Cursed Cross-Over Crystal cannot do a thing. The King of Terror began being disintegrated by his own power. Each layer of Ghidorah was being destroyed as his wings only lasted mere seconds. The scales, flesh, and even the bones were all but nothing. The only thing that remained was the Black Crystal.

The attack cleared and everyone cheered that King Ghidorah was finally gone for good.

"We di-" Peter stopped and turned to the Cosmos. "The souls?"

"Yes, but there's more!"

They pointed upwards as the three souls, and the evil of King Ghidorah, escaped the Cross-Over Crystal. "Hurry!" The Cosmos began glowing as the crystals began flashing. "The ritual, go to the souls and we'll have them absorbed back to their prison.

Suddenly, the three Death Mask Master picked the heroes they've personally fought and threw them at the souls and dark aura.

Each hero reached reach one soul and waited for the ritual to start; but then something unexpected happen, the pure evil reached out and grabbed the heroes. "Seriously!?" shouted Peter

They struggled while being shocked that the evil had a mind of its own. The dark energy began torturing their mind and body. They've felt like they were losing not just their energy, but their lives. The souls of King Ghidorah began moving around the dying heroes.

Everyone cried out for the heroes. Miles and Stella looked at each other. "You know what I'm thinking that will help?" Miles asked Stella.

"Don't say Jozen, he's….." Then something passed by them and jumped toward the heroes. "Right on time!"

Jozen, with his face showing, moved his arms close and charged up an attack. "Evil that threatens all worlds, burn in the light of justice!" Jozen shot a green energy right at the center of the dark aura as the souls moved out of the way. The evil of King Ghidorah blew up quickly as the other heroes were hurdled away. The three regained their energy and found that they were heading right toward the souls.

The Cross-Over Crystals exit their bodies, turning them back to normal, and landed in their hands. The Cosmos began chanting as the crystals were glowing brighter than ever before.

As the three heroes each the heads, they all called out. "Cross-Over Crystals; lend us the power we need and together we will protect every living being in all worlds!"

The souls felt the pull of the crystal. Right before they were sealed up again, they all made one loud final roar in their defeat. The light faded away in the crystal, everything was silent, no more fighting or violence, and no evil. The prophecy had been fulfilled.

"We ….. we …." Peter, Sonic, and Link were building up to the maximum point. "We freakin DID IT!" They all cheered as they playfully cheered with each other. But then they looked down and realized they have no way of flying. "Hoooooooolllllllllyyyyyyy….."

Suddenly they were caught. They looked up and saw that Jozen had saved them. "What, you think I'll let you fall down there after all this?"

The three looked sternly at Jozen, but the four started laughing together.

Jozen carried them back to Monster Island as everyone cheered for them. "You did it!" "King Ghidorah's dead!" "Mascasa is gone forever!" "We're finally free!"

They all cheered for their heroes, but then the Cosmos called out to them. "Everyone, Look!"

The Cosmos pointed at the crystal King Ghidorah had once used. The color of the crystal was now turning to a swirl of charcoal green, grey, and blue. A beam of light shined down at it as it floated down to the dark pit as it closes itself.

When the pit was covered by land, the beam of light grew longer as it blankets the world. The lighting and thunder halted as the light shined over the floating islands and onwards into the world.

"The Curse on the Cross-Over Crystal has been lifted. The evil of King Ghidorah is no more. Soon, this world will become habitable with life once more."

They all looked around as the poisonous water disappeared and rain clouds began to form. "This world will slowly repair itself to it once was, you four have saved all worlds from King Ghidorah. If it weren't for you, all worlds would have become a wasteland that this world was once known as.

The Godzilla roared in victory as all other monsters followed. The Death Mask began jumping in and Stella looked up at the shining sun, and then onto Jozen. "You've finally found the true path Jozen."

Jozen was being silent; he walked away from the group to think to himself. Peter, Sonic, and Link noticed this and walked over to him. "Hey Jozen, feeling alright?"

Jozen turned his head. "I am; my sin was stopped. But we almost failed." He sat down as he crosses his arms. "All I wanted was to make the worlds peaceful by destroy greed, but now I know that will never be enough. Green comes in all forms, and the form of power and control had led me to releasing King Ghidorah. Even if I did control the King of Terror, I may have become a tyrant. I was never fit to fix all worlds."

Jozen sighed and looked away. #52, Miles, and Stella came closer. "Jozen, if you have anyone else to blame for this; that will be me sir." #52 sat down next to Jozen as Miles and Stella did the same.

"#52, you had nothing to do with this. You only did what was best. You saw me as a trustful leader, and I have failed you, and every Faceless." Jozen thought back about how badly he had treated #52 during the Great Battle and further more. "I'm sorry for what I had done to you ….."

Miles and Stella placed their hands on Jozen's shoulder. "Jozen, don't be too hard on yourself." said Miles. "We know why you did it; it was to help others, like us getting home."

Peter, Sonic, and Link looked at each other. If Jozen had Miles and Stella all this time, then why did you have them hidden? But all those questions died off when they remembered another dilemma. "Green-Eyed Stella!"

Jozen immediately jumped up. "No …. is she still alive!?" Nobody had an answer. The heroes quickly moved the crystals upwards to absorb sunlight. "Come on, we'll use these!"

The Death Masks entered inside their checkpoints as everyone huddled around each other. Jozen reached toward the three crystals as he thinks about his home world. "Stella ….."

Everyone immediately vanished from the worlds as the Monsters were frozen by the emotions of everyone. They slowly moved back into the jungle. The Minya looked back at where they all vanished, also feeling worried for them. The Godzilla motioned his child to follow him as he too felt the same way.

The threat of King Ghidorah is now gone, but will Green-Eyed Stella live to see this future?

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N: I've finally got this far. Now there is only one more chapter left for this fanfiction. I will like to thank you all who read up to this point and your reviews.**


	60. The Prophecy's End

**Chapter 60**: The Prophecy's End

**World:** The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

Jozen and the others appeared at the building the Green Eyes use for World traveling. Peter got up and saw nobody inside. Jozen practically threw everyone up and ordered them all to go. Everyone hoped for the best of Green-Eyed Stella's life, Jozen wasn't as hopeful as the others.

They all ran outside and saw all the Green Eyes and Other Worlders starring at them with complete silence. Suddenly they all began cheering.

"SONIC!" Sonic then ran up on a building to avoided Amy. "Hey, get down here! You owe me one date!"

"She's right." Shouted Metal Peter Mode as he pushes Sonic right into Amy's arms.

"Oh Sonic, I knew you could do it!" She began hugging Sonic as the blue blur attempts to breath.

"Seriously, you need to slow down." said Quagmire who then turned to Peter. "You son of a bitch! You saved us all and the hot women!"

Brian ran over to Peter and jumped all over him like an actual dog. "No, down boy! Down!"

Everyone started laughing, except for Sonic. "Need … air … can't … breath."

Link started laughing as he wonders out loud how that would feel. "You don't have to wonder anymore." Zelda tackled Link right to the ground. They both smiled at each other. "You've became a hero, once again."

Groose picked both of them up and gave them group hugs. "That was the most incredible battle I have ever seen! You guys showed that King of Terror who's boss!"

Groose let go as Zelda winked at Link. "Thank you for being _my_ chosen hero."

They ever all joyful, but then Jozen broke the celebration. "Where's my sister?" Everyone's joy died down. They all just starred at Jozen, no one knew what to tell him. They too have not heard anything else. He looked at all of them for information. "Please tell me! Did .. did I really …."

They all looked at the palace. The heroes all ran toward the center of the city and jumped onto the stage. Jozen was about to run to the door, but then Chief Padolm, Rezuly, and Lady Tremela walked out. Their faces were filled sorrow.

Jozen took a few steps forward. "Father …. Rezuly …. Lady Tremela …"

The three looked behind them and found four men carrying the very thing Jozen feared, a coffin. Everyone was slowly gasping. Silent by shock of the last terror King Ghidorah, and Jozen brought.

" …. No …. No …" Jozen walked toward the coffin. Written in the Green Eyes language read. "Here lays the victim of the uncontrollable desire of power. The daughter of a chief, and the half-sister of the blind evil."

" …. St … STELLA!" Jozen got on his hands. "I'm sorry….."

Jozen, the enemy they once knew as Maskus, was shedding tears onto the ground. The three heroes walked toward the coffin. They were all without words of comfort. They were encouraged with hope to stop King Ghidorah, but no hope now can undo death.

Soon everyone got together. Quagmire and Brian were crying as they held onto each other shoulders. Metal looked away as Amy was feeling sorry for Jozen. Groose began to cry as Zelda held onto Link's arm.

Jozen crawled to the coffin and placed is head on it. "Stella ….. I had become worse than Mascasa and La Sombra." He began tearing more, but stopped when he heard something. His face suddenly turned to an angered glare. "Father ….. who has pronounced her died?" he asked sternly.

"Oh Oh, me!" everyone turned to the person calling and had the same emotion as Jozen.

"Spongebob!"

Spongebob walked to Jozen. "I found out she went away because she wouldn't wake up by my wonderful voice."

Jozen eyed both the coffin and Spongebob. "Did you at least check her pulse?!"

"Her what…."

Jozen regrew his Death Mask hands and torn the coffin's lid right opened and out came a pale Green-Eyed Stella gasping for air. "I … I was banging ….. and my …..crying ….was blocking ….. my cries as someone …. Hammered …. The coffin …shut!"

Stella fell over right into Jozen's arm. "Stella, you're alive!" Jozen and the others were all filled with happiness, but then they all glared at Spongebob who was holding a hammer and some nails.

"Oh …. Sorry." He said in a joyful tone.

He looked around as everyone was staring at him. Everyone was ready to attack the sponge as Zelda temper was finally unleashed as she shakes Link. "Give me something hard enough to attack that thing right now!"

Spongebob began to shake in fear as he sees Jozen turning back to Maskus. "You … you …!"

After some loud bleeps, Spongebob screamed and shouted. "Don't hurt me, it was the new writers! My world is being ruined by them, and I can't do anything because the studio's on land somewhere!"

Jozen had no clue what Spongebob means, but he thought the sponge was under mind control and forgave him.

Stella then jumped onto Jozen. "Jozen!" She looked up at the Maskus mask. "Are you … you again?" Jozen removed the mask. "I've found the true path. You, everyone, and I are still breathing."

Green-eyed Stella gave Jozen a huge hug as the rest of the family, and Lady Tremela gathered around and hugged each other.

Everyone began cheering once more as now there was no more evil and sorrow threatening their hidden land. Mascasa and Ghidorah are all gone, the Death Masks are now good, and Jozen's evil had not consumed him.

The three heroes walked up to Jozen, holding the Cross-Over Crystals. Miles and Stella also walked up and placed La Corazon on the ground. Lady Tremela examined the three Cross-Over Crystals and La Corazon. "They have been through the great evil, including La Corazon." She picked La Corazon up. "It looks like the magic inside had almost all been used up from King Ghidorah. We will have almost no magic until it can regain its power. This shall only be used for any certain roles."

She looked at the heroes. "Tonight we will celebrate and you will all be honor like you should have been after the Great Battle."

Everyone cheered and walked on to prepare for tonight's celebration. As they marched on, no one noticed Jozen staying behind. He looked at his hands and thought about his past. He took a deep breath and looked upwards.

"Jozen?"

Jozen noticed #52 at the edge of the stage. "#52, I didn't see you there."

#52 walked up and looked at Jozen. "Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>That night; the entire city was decorated with the Green Eyes tradition torches and colorful pottery lined up. The Other Worlders even hung some ribbons and drew chalk drawings on the ground showing the heroes' adventures through the different worlds.<p>

Everyone gathered around the stage in honor of the heroes. Lady Tremela walked up and held onto for specially designed necklaces made from crystals. "Today is a glorious day. The Cross-Over Crystal Prophecy has finally been fulfilled!"

Everyone in the audience, which now includes the Death Masks, began cheering.

Tremela walked over to each hero and placed a necklace around their neck.

"Peter, the man of resistance!" Peter bowed to everyone.

"Sonic, the Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic gave a wink and a thumb up to the crowd as Amy cheered the loudest.

"Link, the one of great knowledge and courage!" Link nodded and looked directly at Zelda who then closed her eyes and tilted her head with a smile.

"And … Jozen?" Everyone looked around, but Jozen was not seen.

Stella began calling out. "Brother … brother?!"

"He's not here." #52 walked onto the stage.

Everyone began questioning him. "What do you mean? Where is he?!" asked Stella.

#52 sighed. "He had punished himself from this cavern. That is what I know."

Meg then took out a device. "He's somewhere above ground."

Stewie took a look at Meg's device. "Hey, that's my DNA tracking device!"

Chief Padolm looked upwards. "He still feels guilt for what he had done."

Stella ran to her father. "Can't we get him back?"

Padolm patted Stella on her head. "This is his choice. We cannot force him to come back. What he thought was his destiny was shattered before he was aware of himself. His soul will search for answers as he dives deep within his own thoughts." He kneeled down to her. "We may not know what that path will take, but he may come to us again."

Stella and the other also looked up. "Jozen, where ever you go, you will always be welcomed back."

Then the two doctors known as Miles and Stella walked toward them. Every Green Eye was watching them patiently. Peter smiled peacefully at them. He and the heroes walked to Green-Eyed Stella. "Maybe we can make the worlds a better place too." Peter said as he looked at the doctors. He walked over to them and reached for their hoods. "I know that Jozen wanted to help you too…" He lifted the hoods up. "And we will get you ba…. What the Hell?!"

Under the black hoods were not the saviors of the Green Eyes, but …..

"It those stupid sparkling vampires!" shouted Amy.

Peter was just completely shocked by this. "….. Did anyone see these guys without their hoods?! Please tell me right now!"

Metal Sonic snapped his finger. "That was it. Mighty, Ray, and I were attacked mentally by a Twilight book."

"I'm so tortured."

"Shut the hell up! Everyone just shut up!" shouted Peter as he experiences a nervous breakdown.

Everyone was shocked. "But that ….." Stella then thought of something. "That can't be them all this time … do you know something Jozen?"

Her thoughts were halted by Lady Tremela. "So Miles and Stella were still lost after all." She turned to the people. "In honor of the four Chosen Ones, in hopes that Jozen will find purity within himself, and in memory of our departed saviors, we will throw one final celebration before we all return to our own worlds!"

Everyone cheered as the Other Worlders thought about their home worlds. "Hey, where's my reward?!" shouted Wario. "And ours!" complained Achmed and TGWTG.

"You guys should be thankful." said Stewie. "He looked at the villains and others that joined him for a sort time. "You don't under ….. no matter what I say, it will just lead to more jokes, will it?"

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler answered yes.

Ghirahim, Mecha, and Silver Sonic walked over to Stewie. "He wanted to say that we should be thankful that a greater evil haven't taken over the worlds we wanted." He snapped his fingers and knives appeared around the group. "We can accept that, riiiiiiiight?" he asked as he licks his lips.

They all shook their heads yes in fear.

"_After all, we villains may never be rewarded, but that is the life we live with." _stated both Mecha and Silver Sonic.

"Besides; if we give up on our goals, what will we enjoy in life when the side of good rules the worlds?!" said Ghirahim with a higher voice.

Stewie was impressed by the villains. "Now that was strong. Even if I never turn back to the diabolical baby I once was and I grow out of evil, I can say that doing something with our lives is much rewarding than getting a ceremony.'

Then the heroes ran to the villains and group. "Hey guys, coming to the party?" asked Sonic. "The Chief told everyone that you guys will be honored too." The villains gave a sinister smile with joy. "Yeah, you two can see Metal acting like Peter before we fix him." Sonic pointed toward Metal breakdancing which led to him hitting his knee really hard. He kneeled and held his knee while taking deep breaths and letting out loud sighs.

"Hey, that's my joke!"

Link looked at Ghirahim and gave him a sign of respect by nodding at him. "I might as well. Celebrations for our victory cannot be fabulous without me."

"Seriously, what is up with you?" asked Achmed.

So everyone gathered around the city and began to party. There was a mix of Green Eyes culture with some of the Other Worlds'. Dancers were prancing around the Green Eyes music as Don Patch and Jelly Jiggle made a rap out of it. "YO-YO. The dragon is deady so hold onto your daddy! Wow, …. we lost our touch when our show was suddenly ended without a final battle."

Exotic food was brought to everyone and Lois again had to shove it down Peter's throat. "But Loooiiiiss it's not McDo- ack hu khahh!"

That Guy With The Glasses brought everyone knowledge; which made the people throw up, shook in fear, and faint at the same time. Achmed wanted to blow something up, but Joe beat him with Achmed's own ribcage. Wario tried looking for more gold around, but only found the fake ones the Faceless had. Mecha and Silver Sonic wrestled as everyone cheered for their favorite.

At the dancing center; everyone was pairing boy and girl.

"You gave your word Sonic, DANCE WITH ME!" Amy pulled Sonic toward the dancing as the tired escaping.

"I was only kidding! A joke for Pete's sake!" Sonic looked at Link and Zelda. "Link, tell her I didn't mean it! Please!"

Zelda and Link both laughed. She eyed Link and looked away. "Link …." Link knew what Zelda wanted, so he held out his hand, only to be taken by Peter as he dragged him away while Zelda pouts.

"Oh no you don't, you've gone too far! Now you have to regain your adventurer statist by fighting him!" Peter pushed Link into a ring where he faced Sephiroth. "Just think of this as a bonus boss. I'm not sure about any other Death Mask Masters around and there was this one guy in a blue suit rubbing his hands evilly, but he left. Oh this is a fight to the death."

Link looked at Sephiroth holding a very long sword. "I will take you to the promised land!" He charged right after Link. He blocked the sword with his shield and slashed at the one-winged angel. Sephiroth grunted in pain. "That sword …. is special."

He continued slashing at Link non-stop. He knew that the sword held a power to dispel evil, which made the fight more legendary to him. He summoned three large flames bursting around him. Link jumped out of the way and charged up a Skyward Strike. Sephiroth avoided the attack by jumping into the air to stab Link.

The hero quickly dodged the attack and slashed at Sephiroth. He stumbled back, but then shot a dark energy sphere at Link. Sephiroth was going to make the finishing blow to Link, but Link held up the Master Sword and the two blades collided. They were locked in a struggle as Peter sang Sephiroth's theme with his laughter.

'Sephiroth. Hea hea hea heeeeaaaaaaa. Sephiroth. Hea hea hea heeeeaaaaaaa."

Sepiroth kept on pushing as Link was trying to hold him back. All seemed lost to Link, until Fi appeared. "_Master, the batteries in your Wii Remote are running low_." This caught Sephiroth off-guard with confusion, leaving Link to stab him with the Master Sword.

"Our winner!" shouted Peter as he held Link's arm up.

"You have won." He said while still being confused by Fi. "But only Cloud can truly defeat me." He walked out of the ring.

"Don't worry; you'll probably never meet him again anyway." Peter said to Link right before Zelda came and slapped him. She took Link by the arm and they both walked to the dancing. Peter then thought of something and ran up to Sephiroth. "Hey how come you didn't do anything during Jozen being evil? Could of have sliced him up good. Maybe you could have come along back in time to fight Mascasa. Or slice off Ghidorah's heads."

Link and Zelda passed Ghirahim who was leaning on a wall. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then nodded. Ghirahim walked toward other people as he passed TGWTG who held his hand out expecting Ghirahim to dance with him. He got pissed and decided to dance with a watermelon.

Zelda and Link got to the center. Link twirled Zelda around and held her close. She wrapped her arm around Link. "Link, I want to apologize for what I almost done back in our world again."

Link told Zelda to not worry about it, while reminding Zelda that Jozen also had tricked his mind too. "No, I mean it. I could have killed you if it if it weren't for ….."

Link knew why Zelda stopped; he placed both his hands on Zelda's shoulders. "Link, I'm so happy we have each other." Their conversation suddenly switched to the King. "Link, do you have any idea what that King of Hyrule guy was talking about?" Link answered no. "Strange, but the name, Hyrule, does sound nice …."

She thought about their crazy battle they had with the king and his Link up in Skyloft, she recalled packing quickly for the Green Eyes' world right after. "Link …. There was something that was bothering me this whole time. How did you have time to bring the Triforce back to its proper place?"

Link was about to answer, but stopped. He tried remembering about what he did right after. Suddenly he realized something. He slowly reached into his inventory and looked around. At the bottom of the inventory he had found the Sacred Triangles. Link had completely forgotten about them when they met the King.

"The Triforce!?" she looked at Link and became furious. "You mean that you forgot to put them back, and that you could have used them to stopped Jozen, Mascasa, and King Ghidorah easily?!" Link began shaking in fear as he tried to calm Zelda down.

Zelda's angry attitude was suddenly turned to laughter. "You ….. you!" She held onto Link and started laughing out of pure relief. "You had the power to stop Ghidorah … but you didn't need to!"

Link started laughing, but he did wish that he had placed them back before he'd left.

* * *

><p><strong>World:<strong> The Land Before Hyrule

At the Goddess Statue that held the Triforce, three dark figures suddenly appeared out of thin air. "We are here …" said a dark and evil voice. They were the three Ganondorfs from different time periods.

One Ganondorf took out an hour glass. "After that mistake that sent us to where Bowser was for some reason, we have now traveled back to when the Triforce remained unguarded. Soon our times will be under our rule!"

They reached for the Triforce, but found that it was gone. "WHAT, this is supposed to be ….. the hero!"

They all began wanting revenge on Link.

"Hey."

They looked down and saw CD-I Link. "You ganons are no match for the King."

"Why you-" Suddenly the Ganons landed on them, causing the hands of the statue to break. They all landed in front of CD-i Link. One Ganon looked at the boy. "…There's something wrong here."

The Ganondorfs took out the hour glass and found that it did not survive this fall. "Rrrrahhhhhh!" All the Ganon and Ganondorfs disappeared with pure hatred.

"Golly."

* * *

><p><strong>World: <strong>The Hidden Kingdom of the Green Eyed People

Zelda and Link were about to kiss after laughing so hard, until Sonic ran right through them. Amy chased after and knocked over Link and Zelda.

Sonic ran around everyone while trying not to knock anymore people. "What does she even see in me?!" He came into a dead end with too many people; who included Ghirahim dancing as everyone was too afraid to stare and Meg dancing with a clay mold of Jozen.

"Got you now!" Amy walked closer and closer to Sonic. She then felt something sharp on her neck. "What was …." She felt drowsy and fell down.

"You're welcome." said Quagmire holding a tranquilizer. "Now go enjoy your non-married life."

Sonic gave Quagmire a thumb up and ran off. Quagmire looked at the unconscious Amy Rose and at Link and Zelda who were too hurt to dance anymore from the fall. "How old are these people anyway? Link and Zelda are probably seventeen, but for Amy and Sonic …. I don't know." Then two hot Green Eyes women took Quagmire's attention. "Giggity." He ran off leaving Amy alone.

Metal Sonic came by and saw Amy. He held onto where a mouth is usually located while holding in laughter. He took out a marker and drew something on it. "I used a black marker to cover her black nose."

Meanwhile; Stewie was talking to Green-Eyed Stella. "And that is how to make an atom smasher… what the deuce?" Stewie noticed Stella fast asleep of boredom. "Well this was a lousy date. I'm going to play pirate." Stewie began to ponder. "You know, what ever happened to that La Sombra fellow."

(Cutaway Gag)

La Sombra was sitting in his hut. He was actually thinking of the time he met Peter, Sonic, and Link. "Darn, I should have called the fat one a gringo right in his face."

Then a henchmen came bursting in. "Hey, I heard some essay contest will be held which will allow a winning elementary class to travel here in San Lorenzo."

La Sombra looked at his henchmen with irritation. "Unless if Miles and Stella's kid is apart of it, I don't care! Get me some useful information now!" He ordered the man to get out, but then called out. "And don't forget to set up that ceremony to keep that half-Death Mask, half-kid monster out!" He then shivered by the horrifying memory of Krylock Maskus.

All the henchmen looked at each other with puzzled faces.

(End Cutaway)

At the Other World Side; The Death Masks, who are now known as the Faceless once more were enjoying their time with the Green Eyes like they once had with their ancestors. As they play and told stories, the Faceless Masters were talking to #52.

"Are … are you quite sure of that?!" #52 was completely shocked and confused by what the Masters had told him.

"#52; out of all of usssss, you sssstood up and helped others dessspite your complete loyal insssstinct." said Quetzalcoatl.

"THAT IS WHY WE WANT YOU TO BECOME GRAND MASTER!" said Pigder.

"You even saw the evil growing inside Jozen and fought against him. You will lead us to greatness." said Aracandous.

#52 didn't know what to think. "I … I don't believe … you think I'm good enough?"

"HEY, DO YOU THINK WE'LL BREAK THAT WALL?" joked Pigder.

#52 laughed to himself. The Faceless Master then placed a large and important object in front of #52. "This is the dead master." explained Aracandous.

#52 looked deeply into the dead mask of Mascasa. He thought back on what all sort of evil he had committed, and what they have all had done in fear of him. He then thought about Jozen exiling himself.

"Masters, there is something I must tell you….."

* * *

><p>Out of the city; Peter met up with Metal Sonic, Stick, and Rock. They decided on doing a shenanigan. They were going to build a rocket to take them to the moon.<p>

"We have the fuel ready." said Stick and Rock with a pile of gun powder.

Metal then put a certain backpack on the powder. "And here's the rocket."

"Sweet." Peter lit a match.

"Hey, what are you doing with my backpack!?" Groose came in hopping made. "I have a great surprise for the ceremony in there!"

"Ahhhh!" cried Metal Sonic. "Quick, into the rocket!" Metal picked the three up and threw them on, but Peter dropped the match into the gunpowder.

(BOOM)

The surprise turned out to be fireworks. They began shooting into the air as the four were burning. Groose just fell down after seeing his invention being burned. "I've put so much ….. hard work!"

Groose's temper began building. Peter put himself out and saw the charging Groose. He screamed in fear and ran off.

As everyone was enjoying the fireworks; Sonic was running on top of the roofs while watching the show. He jumped to the edge of the city to see the source. He shrugged while showing a smile as he sees it was another of Peter's shenanigans.

"It wasn't me, it was Metal!"

Brian found Peter being chased. "Huh, tag!" He thought it was a game and started chasing both Groose and Peter.

Zelda and Link walked out and saw the commotion. They both started laughing as Quagmire ran after to play what he thought was football with Peter.

Sonic started to laugh, but Amy somehow came over the tranquilizer and hugged Sonic. Sonic just gave up and they sat to see the fireworks. Amy tried to kiss Sonic, but Metal escaped Groose and put a large dog-sized spider in her face.

"Ha!"

Amy whacked Metal with her Piko Piko Hammer as the spider ran off.

Everyone began laughing. Peter suddenly stopped and saw something overhead. They all looked at the Pyramid of Maskus and saw what looks like two figures standing at the entrance. "Miles … Stella ….?"

The two figures appeared to have entered inside the temple, quietly. The heroes could only look as they wonder what truly happened to them, if the figures were them.

At the palace's stage; the royal family all sat to gaze at the celebration as Tremela stands close. Green-Eyed Stella finally woke up and walked to her thrown. She couldn't help but to look at the empty chair of Jozen.

The Cosmos and the Japanese they protected all gathered around as the Cosmos shot small orbs of light in to the air to form a shape of a moth. Some could say that a strange caw like sound was coming from the image.

The party lasted till Midnight. Everyone had a good night sleep before they all had to leave. The next morning; all the Other Worlders were gathering up their things. They've cleaned up Other World Side completely, as if they were never there.

Peter's family was packing up their things. "I don't want his vacation to end." complained Chris.

Meg was also feeling down. "I know. I haven't had sex with Jozen at all, and I didn't kill his Andaconda!"

Meg then noticed a cupcake on the floor. "Oh, Jozen does care."

She was about to reach for it, but Monkey immediately took it. "Sorry Meg. It was on the floor, and anything that hit the floor belongs to the animal. Monkey was about to eat it, but then Jozen's anaconda came out of nowhere and whipped it off Monkey's hand. The cupcake smashed onto the floor, which caused it to evaporate.

"Oh …. My …." Meg couldn't believe her eyes. "I know what this means … Jozen want us to be together in heaven."

Chris then whacked the back of Meg's head with a titanium bat. "Boy, I knew Jozen was cursed by Mascasa and was probably mentally scarred by Mascasa's scary images as a kid, but I didn't know he was that crazy!"

"Dear Monkey Jesus!" said Monkey.

The Andaconda shifted his eyes suspiciously as it slowly slithered out of the room.

As everyone was all set, the Other Worlders walked close to the stage as the Green Eyes and Faceless were at the back.

The heroes' family, friends, and villains were all on the stage. Lady Tremela cleared her throat as the Cosmos floated beside her.

"Other Worlders, the Cosmos have told me that the magic disturbance of the Black Cross-Over Crystal have faded away."

"Hey, how come Ghidorah's curse wasn't bringing anybody to this place with the crystal?" asked Peter.

The Cosmos took over. "Soon, yours and our crystals will bring us home. Once you leave, only the power of the crystals can bring you all back."

The crowd; which includes Courage the Cowardly Dog, King Dedede, Homestarrunner, the Nurse Joys, Sephiroth, Bella, Edward, Wario, Achmed, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, TGWTG, and the people from the once dead world were paying close attention.

"The Cross-Over Crystals are not to be meddled with. They still hold secrets that we have yet to know. We may never know them all, but some such secrets could mean the end. If there is a time to use the crystal, use them with wisdom." Everyone agreed, including Wario and Sephiroth.

The Cosmos began to concentrate. "Your crystals … they are now calling you to return to where you belong."

They all began glowing. Everyone started waving goodbye to them all.

"Bye, I'll see you all when you're having nightmares that are also wet dreams." said TGWTG.

"We better be in a sequel!" demanded Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"I'll be back to keel you infidels; except for hot, female virgins!" laughed Achemd.

"Hey Ghirahim, I hope to see you in the next Smash Bros." Wario shouted to Ghirahim.

"What is a Wii remote?" asked Sephiroth.

All the Other Worlders disappeared in a flash of light. Their departure made some people felt sad.

The Cosmos floated around the heroes. "Soon, we will be brought back." The heroes looked at each other. "I'm really going to miss you guys." said Peter.

"Me too, I'll miss hanging around someone that made me think I wasn't the Fastest Thing Alive, by cheating." laughed Sonic.

Link also felt the same way. He had been with them for quite a while as everyone grew on him.

"Us too." The heroes looked at their friends. They also felt a bond while traveling together.

"Thank you for trying to help me get Sonic." Amy said to Quagmire.

"Well I sort of messed up; but take my advice, slowdown in relationship." explained Quagmire.

Metal Sonic walked up to Groose. "I'm sorry I blew your cool backpack up. So I made you this." Metal gave him some macaroni arts.

"I sort of like you better as an evil robot, but thanks." said Groose.

Amy and Zelda both greeted good bye. "Good luck with Sonic." she said cheerfully.

"Good luck with Link!" cheered Amy.

Zelda and Link both blushed at each other.

Groose then gave Brian a bone which had 'Not a Jehovah Witness' carved on it. "I've put this together last night. I don't know who this Jehovah guy is or what's your problem with religion, but here's just a gift."

Brian wagged his tail with excitement. "And I promise to only focus on what's real in my own world. Seriously; bats on fire?" He turned to Zelda. "Are you really a reincarnated Goddess?"

"That's me." She said happily. Link suddenly thought about the story of Skyloft lifting into the sky by the Goddess's first hero. He asked her who that was. She turned to Link and winked at him. "Do you really not know; my chosen hero."

"Come on, love-Loftwings. Peter's going to throw a fit if you two kept at it." Groose warned them as he blocks Peter's way.

"I can get muscles too." He suddenly said to Groose. "I have to say this, I'm going to miss listening to your theme song." Groose only gave him a confused look.

The Cosmos began to shine. "It is time."

Peter, Sonic, and Link looked at each other. They held out their Cross-Over Crystals and created three portals of the crystals' own color. They will be the gateway back to their homes.

One by one; they all entered inside.

All the Green Eyes warriors shown their respect for Joe by pounding their chest as he and his family entered inside.

Bruce gave his final goodbye to Tremela. "Sorry I had to be a failed student. But now I'm not an archeologist. I'll be a dentist next week." Tremela patted him on the back and told him that he still did a good job as a student. "Even though you let out enemy go with the records."

Lois waved goodbye to Rezuly and Green-Eyed Stella. Stewie then called out. "Don't bother trying to look me up. How can you possibly be bored with quantum physics? Oh and your welcome for solving the mystery of Maskus. Not one bloody 'thank you' from anyone!"

Meg, Chris, and Monkey entered the portal. "Well I was right. That crystal had started a crazy adventure. I didn't even seek my revenge on the Nurse Joys."

"Aw don't feel that bad." said Chris.

"At least you didn't make an enemy that want to kill you." said Monkey

Meg then noticed Jozen's anaconda giving her the slit throat gesture.

Brian and Quagmire jumped into the portal. "So did you get laid?"

Quagmire looked downwards. "No …."

Amy and Metal jumped into the portal.

"I'm going to miss you all!" she then shed a tear.

"Ha, baby!" Amy whacked Metal with her Piko Piko hammer which somehow turned Metal back to normal. "_Finally, I would have destroyed Jozen as Maskus much faster than Stella if I wasn't _bzzp I'm back!"

Groose jumped right in. "Sorry I can't stay, but we have a lot of work to settle back in my world. I doubt that King guy did much!"

Zelda jumped in beside Groose. "Link, you're going to have a serious talk with my dad when you get back." Link gulped as he thought about what to say to Gaepora.

The villains were the last to enter before the heroes. They didn't say anything to their enemies. They all knew that once they returned and everything had settled down, they will go back to do what they know best.

Peter, Sonic, Link, and the Cosmos were the last ones to leave. The royal family walked to them. "Heroes, you will be forever known throughout our decedents. Our people will tell stories on how you three and Jozen had defeated not just King Ghidorah, but our greatest mistake."

The heroes thought back about what Mascasa had done to Stella. They knew it was unforgivable, but they also felt that it was the only way to show Jozen his evil. Then the Faceless walked onto the stage. They were split into three groups with the Faceless Masters leading.

"Do not go jussssst yet. We want to help repair what he have done." said Master Quetzalcoatl.

"WE HAVE HELPED JOZEN RUIN SO MUCH." said Master Pigder.

"We will help in any why we can to help those innocent prey we'd harmed." said Master Aracandous.

"Then we all will help rebuild the world once called Ghidorah's Grave." said the rest of the Faceless.

The three heroes looked at the masters they have faced in their worlds.

"We could always us some extra hands. I'm sure Egghead will go crazy after seeing his base being just ashes."

The Faceless became grateful. "We will do whatever we can to fix what we had done." They all looked at Tremela. "In order to actually help Peter and Sonic's worlds, you must first lift that curse."

Lady Tremela wondered what they mean, but soon remembered. "Yes, the spell that banishes you from a world." She ordered some guards to retrieve La Corazon. As they wait, she asked the Masters a question. "Ever since you have awakened, we've tried out best to look for our Cross-Over Crystal to destroy you and your sleeping Grand Master. I apologize for what could have been your downfall. But when was that spell created?"

The Masters accepted her apology.

"We do not know. What we can remember, it was our creator that asked the priesssstsss to create it. It was meant to keep us from certain areas." explained Quetzalcoatl.

"Your creator? Why would he do that?" asked Tremela. "Wasn't Mascasa and the rest of your kind once had complete goodness inside?"

"That was us. But we were never told anything." explained Aracandous.

"THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD KNOW IS MASCASA, BUT HE IS DEAD." said Pigder.

Most of the Death Masks thought back to when Mascasa used to be a good inside. They remember when it all ended when Atlantis attacked and they were all ordered to destroy that kingdom that triggered Mascasa's lust for suffering on others.

"BE HAVE GOT TO JOG SOME KNOWLEDGE BACK TO YOU ALL."

Two guards came with La Corazon. "We may never know the reason for that spell to exist, but now that will never be needed." She placed her hands on La Corazon to absorb enough magic it still held inside. She asked Peter and Sonic for their crystals. She chanted the spell in her language and soon the Cross-Over Crystals began flashing and then the light died down. "That should do it. Now go and repay your mistake."

The Death Masks were all going into the portal, but Stick and Rock noticed #52 not following them. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

The Masters walked to the Hunters. "WE HAD AN IMPORTANT DISCUSSION WITH HIM."

Everyone turned to #52. Green-Eyed Stella walked over to him and found he was the remains of Grand Master Mascasa. "I feel that it's not best to stick with you guys right now, there's something that I believe is best for me to go." #52 greeted goodbye and thanked the heroes. "Thank you for stopping Master Jozen." He started walking away with the dead mask dragging on the ground as Jozen's anaconda followed him.

The heroes had a good idea what #52 was talking about. So they let him be. Stella then called out to #52 and the rest of the Faceless. "I'm sorry for all the hatred I had for you all. I promise to help make things better between us. When you come back, you will be our equals!"

The faceless all waved goodbye as they go their separate ways to fix the worlds.

Lastly; the heroes walked up to their portals. "Sonic and Link. I'm going to miss you guys." Peter shook their hands. "Us too Peter, us too."

Link asked them all that if they will ever see each other again. The Cosmos answered his question. "You three hold the Cross-Over Crystals. You have the power to see each other whenever you want. Protect the crystals. King Ghidorah may not be the only evil that will ever try using the crystals for evil."

Link told the Cosmos that they promise to keep the crystals safe for as long as they live. Peter then said. "So now I guess we're stuck with these rocks that will eventually be just plot devices."

Everyone began laughing.

Lady Tremela and the royal family gave their final goodbyes to the heroes. "You are welcome here whenever you like." said Rezuly.

Chief Padolm bowed to the heroes. "Thank you for all that you have done for our people.

Green-Eyed Stella gave her farewell too. "Thank you for bringing Jozen back."

Lady Tremala then said with a high voice. "Heroes of the Cross-Over Crystals. Don't forget what you have learned here. Your experience had made you stronger than ever. Go to where you belong before I shove you all back in."

The heroes laughed again as glanced into their crystals. "You know, I'm gonna like using this thing again." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I can kick anyone's butt with the Cross-Over Crystal." Peter began laughing.

"Heroes …. You cannot just awaken that power so easily." The heroes looked at the Cosmos.

"Awwwww, why not?" complained Peter.

"That power was activated by a great deed and your Green Eyed Powers. We do not if that is the only way, but one thing is certain; you can only use the crystals if there is an invasion from other worlds. You cannot just use them for just any battle."

"Oh." Peter looked at his chest. "Well at least we still have out G. E. Mode."

"Not quite."

"Oh come on!"

"Your power was meant to help handle the Cross-Over Crystals power and to fight the awakener. We apologize because we have set the time for your spell to last until Ghidorah is defeated. The only way to gain that power again if Jozen grants it to you like before."

"So we're just going to leave these crystals alone in our daily lives that don't include the four of us. Typical."

The heroes gave their goodbyes to the Green Eyes and to each other. The Cosmos began vanishing as the heroes entered their portals. "Peter, Sonic, and Link; thank you for fulfilling the prophecy. Peace had once again returned to our world. Live long and happy lives."

The Cosmos disappeared before everyone's eyes.

The heroes were absorbed right into the portal as it closed. The city felt empty to them. All the friends they have made had left back home.

"(So ends this adventure.)" said the chief in his own language.

"(Look at the bright side of things. We are now able to speak our own language again!)" explained Tremela as the Green Eyes soon cheered.

Rezuly noticed that Stella was worrying about something. "(What is it, my daughter?)" Stella looked at her mother. "(It's just that since the La Corazon is charging up its magic and the Faceless and Jozen are not here, will something bad happen to us?)"

Padolm placed his hand on Stella's shoulder. "(Do not fear. The one that had silenced all of nature watches us all in spirit. We will be protected under his divine powers.)" His words began to brighten her up. "(The son of Miles and Stella) ….."

Then a guard ran up to the Chief as he pants. "(My Chief ….. ha hu …. The highest of all our priests and priestess had just informed me of a vision of the future! This … may involve The One that had Silenced all of Nature!)"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Peter was floating through the hole that will take him home. He was lying back as he remembered his entire adventure. "Everyone at the Clam are so going to get jealous that I saved the world all by myself."<p>

"Excuse me…" Peter looked to his left and saw Sonic. "Oh, I mean that we …. Hey why are you here?"

Sonic scratched his ear. "I really don't know."

Link then came along and asked the same thing.

"What the Hell is this?" Peter looked around and saw someone coming. "Hey are you the manager here? I have some complaints."

"Peter …. It's me, Jozen."

"Jozen!" they all walked to him. "So you're responsible for this. Have something to say?" asked Sonic. Link also said asked why he wasn't at the ceremony last night. He described how sad everyone felt when you decide to banish himself.

"Heroes; I have almost caused the destruction of all worlds." He sighed. "I know they still care, but the weight of my sin still bears on me." He looked down the portal that leads back home. "I almost killed everyone by my greed, Like La Sombra did."

Sonic tried cheering him up. "Hey, you're not as evil as that La Sombra guy. You wanted to make the worlds paradise without a care about money."

Link looked at Jozen when Sonic mentioned money. He asked him if he still want to stop it.

"Yes Link. Even though I have learned that there are different forms of greed, I still believe that money has to be stopped."

Peter glared at him playfully, knowing that he might take over a world. "Relax Peter. I do not want to rule over anything anymore. I still feel my greed for power inside me, somewhere."

"Well at least you're not a complete Xehanort rip-off. Actually now that I see it, you're possibly not. I don't care anymore."

Everyone just burst out laughing. "No seriously, what are you talking about Peter?" asked Sonic.

Jozen then handed the three lists. "I won't try and take over, but here are other possibilities that will happen when money is destroyed. Just in case your popularity might ….. well ….." He started feeling embarrassed by still preaching about money is evil after what happened.

The heroes looked at each other with disappointment. Link explained that rupees could be found everywhere.

"Same with me." explained Sonic.

"The world Governments might try and kill me." said Petter.

Jozen thought about it. "Well some worlds have their own unique laws of physics, but Peter … good luck with you." He looked around the portal. "Our time is running out. The three will split and I will be back into my own world."

Jozen began walking away. The heroes still felt bad for Jozen. Will he feel like he had completely redeemed himself and return, or will this be their final meeting.

Link suddenly remember Miles and Stella and asked about them. "Yeah, and don't bother saying that those vampires were Selim and Taslle, should of have figured the letter switching by now, the real Miles and Stella are likeable."

Jozen turned to the heroes. "You may have learned from Stewie that they are slowly losing their memory and need to be reminded, but there's …."

Jozen had no time left and began disappearing from site.

The heroes wished they could to something for Miles and Stella, but they too felt the separation of their portals. "Well this is it. I hope to see you in the next Smash Bros game so we can both beat the stuffing out of Wario and Ghirahim." Sonic shook Link's hand. Link also wished the same thing. They looked at Peter who was reading the list. "Peter, thank you too. This adventure would have been a bit boring without you."

"Holy crap!" Peter was not paying attention to anything. "It doesn't just say that I no longer have to work my ass off, but I don't have to pay anything. Like college education, or food, or beer. Hey; I don't have to fear about Lois using my credit cards! Wait, there won't be credit cards. I don't have to worry about anyone stealing it. Heck; why steal? I don't have to lock my doors! I don't have to spend a fortune going to movie theaters. Wait, I could make my own expensive movie without giving a dime. It will be called Super Man vs. Big Momma! It's could have aliens, dinosaurs, zombies, and I could have Tim Curry as the Grocery King!"

Peter thought more and more about a world without money. "If we haven't stopped Jozen; then that would have all become true. Oh my God; we've made a terrible mistake!"

Peter tried running back to Jozen. "Peter, don't!" Sonic ran up to pull him away as Link does the same with the Claw Shot.

"No, let go of me!" They were getting farther and farther away. "Wait, don't go! Come and rule us!" Sonic and Link looked behind and saw the portals splitting. They were all sucked back into their own portals, leaving Peter alone. "No, no! Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

They were all sucked in and the portal disappeared. Separating the worlds once again.

* * *

><p><strong>World<strong>: Quahog

Peter and his family are all siting on the couch. "I'm telling you, if Jozen ever comes back, we are gonna throw a revolution and take down the ice cream man. He's president, right?"

"Peter, didn't you learn anything?" nagged Lois.

"I did, there are other worlds that haven't heard of Surfin Bird yet!"

Lois sighed from Peter's stupidity. "Well now what. The Faceless are planning on fixing everything tomorrow."

"How about we talk about random stuff?" asked Peter.

"Oh, let's make fun of Justin Beiber!" cheered Chris.

"Naw, too easy." Peter began pondering. "Let's think about all the other possibilities without money."

"Actually that paradise world may not be too kind." Everyone looked at Brian. "Well without money, people will get and use way too much like food, clothes, toys, and even fossil fuel. I think that Jozen would have caused more harm than good."

"Well there could be a rule about how much you can get." Suggest Stewie.

"That makes sense. After all, Jozen's plotted almost everything. But he might become some communist dictator like Joe Stalin."

"Say, there was something that was bothering me." said Meg.

"He's not interested." said Chris.

"No; is he the antagonist, or is it Mascasa, does King Ghidorah count if he's just an animal?"

"You know, that was bugging me too." said Chris.

"I say it's a three-way villain thing. Jozen's actually is the main antagonist while Mascasa and Ghidorah are side-antagonists." explained Stewie.

"Wait hold on. Ghidorah was still bad-ass during our fight. You all saw how he just shot that ultimate attack right at Monster Island where the Faceless and Cosmos were at. I think he deserves to be the bad guy." said Peter.

"Yeah, but Jozen made all the plans." said Brian.

"He was planning on controlling Ghidorah that broke free and would have destroyed everything. That has to count. He was an evil omen from the start." said Lois.

"Well technically he was just following the prophecy and what the fat man, Sonic, and Link's side of their story. And I don't think Peter gave a good description. Otherwise he would have never entered that bet with #52. Also even if Jozen's a good actor, I think he'd never expected Quetzalcoatl to die so easily." explained Stewie.

"He'd never sssssaid anything about Peter telling usssss that." said Quetzalcoatl outside.

"Say, if King Ghidorah had three heads, shouldn't they all have names?" asked Chris.

"King, Ghi, Dorah! Done!" said Peter.

"I thought Mascasa was good. Throwing Stella in the fight was evil. He even reminded Jozen that it was all his fault." said Stewie.

"You know, now that I think of it, how are we going to top them for another Cross-Over Crystal adventure?" asked Meg.

"I saw this guy in a suit that could be like the Organization, but I don't want to go into any more details." explained Peter.

They were all silent with confusion for ten seconds

"So how long of a relationship do you think Link and Zelda have?" asked Meg.

"I don't want to get involve with that right now." said Peter. "He's supposed to be a hero, not some yes-sir that will do anything for a blonde elf … don't tell me you want to rape Link now!"

Stewie glared at Meg. "No, it just this." Meg took out the 'Hyrule Historia'. "Looks like they would either go their own way and start different families, be reincarnated, or both."

"Wait; let me see that."

They all began reading the book. "They think that this bone knight might be the Link in this time period? But what about that werewolf Link?" asked Chris.

"Screw that, it says here when they kill a black guy, Princess Zelda sent Link back in time, but that means he can't have a family or get reincarnated. But there he is fighting the black buy again." explained Peter.

"And look at this third one, there's two Zelda's." explained Lois.

"Cat fight!"

"Peter, that's not funny."

"Take a look at this, it says here that this Majora thing wanted to destroy that alternate-world, and Link stopped him. So what's about the other two time lines? Armageddon! Wait, Majora reminds me of Mascasa. Not this sh*t again." said Stewie.

"Nintendo will probably make something up." explained Brian.

"I say soul separation!" said Chris.

"That will explain the two Zelda's." said Lois.

"You know, now that we said that, Nintendo can't use it!" explained Meg.

"Well I don't see any other way they could get out of this mess."

Everyone was silent again until Stewie broke it. "I heard Sonic rip-offed Dragonball Z."

"I'm sure everyone already made that joke." said Brian.

"Oh, wellllllll." Stewie tried thinking of something to talk about as he patted his knees as he whistles. "Say, what if we have a sequel or spin-off about Smash Bros?"

"That's sound good." answered Brian.

"Hey, what about the guy in the blue suit?" asked Peter.

"Maybe some other time, perhaps."

They were all silent again. Lois looked around and asked if there's anything else. "Actually, what about Miles and Stella?" asked Meg.

"Yeah, I was so confused about why Jozen was keeping them away from the Green Eyes, if that was them. Was there some conspiracy or something? Did Miles and Stella kill Snoopy?" explained Peter.

Chris then sat up and walked to a computer. "You know; everybody we met in the Green Eyes' world were all pop-culture characters in this world. I'll just look them up here."

Chris opened up Google. "Let's see ….. Miles ….. Stella ….. La Sombra ….. La Corazon ….. Green Eyed people …. San Lorenzo …. Jungle …. Maybe it could have been in a movie."

Different web sites showed up. "Now let's see here …. Uhu ….. yeah … is see ….. wait, Oh my gosh I remember that show. I used to watch it on Nickelodeon in the 90's and …. He looked just like those sculptures and carvings of that volcano guy …..… wait a minute." Chris opened the website to browse it. "What the ….. no ….. it can't be …. Why ….. what … what …wwwwwwwwhaaaaaaaaaat …..WHAT THE FLYING F**KING HELL!?"

Chris then took out a machine gun and starts shooting everything as everyone ducked. "NICKELODEON MUST DIE!" He ran out of the house and the streets were filled with gunfire, blood, and explosions.

**THE END**

**Characters: **(main and supporting. Characters only in jokes on bottom)

Family Guy

Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glen Quagmire, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Monkey, Bruce, Joe, and Stewie Griffin

* * *

><p>We see the Faceless fixing up Quahog as the citizens <em>stretched the truth<em> about exactly how things were. Tom Tucker was covering the story live in front of the Griffin's residence.

On Spooner Street, Chris came back and told them all that he now owns Nickelodeon and started a new _renaissance_. He even brought Spongebob back to his glory days. Stewie turned on the T.V. and saw Spongebob and the rest of Bikini Bottom crying tears of joy.

Quetzalcoatl and some Faceless had finished Cleveland's old house. Cleveland actually showed up and cheered that his 'one way ticket to being back on air if his show was canceled' has been restored.

Peter, Brian, and Quagmire all drank beer together. Quagmire and Brian had now become officially friends; that is until Glen's sister came and thanked Brian for the sex. Quagmire took out his bazooka and started shooting at Brian as they run around the yard.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic the Hedgehog<span>

Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Ray the Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo, Mecha Sonic, and Silver Sonic

* * *

><p>At the race; the bleachers were all fixed and filled with animals. Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy were cheering for Sonic as he, Pigder, and Metal Sonic raced for the finish line.<p>

It was head-to-head race as tensions rise. Sonic suddenly burst to the finish line and took first place. His friends ran to Sonic as confetti was shot into the air.

Master Pigder laughed with joy from an exciting race. Metal Peter Mode was throwing a tantrum, until Mecha and Silver trapped him inside a metal capsule.

The two robots took him to the newly repaired Eggman Land where Ray and Mighty were filming everything for the news. The Faceless were all on rides for fun as Stick and Rock were juggling pins, tomatoes, rings, axes, lions, refrigerators, and Badniks.

Mecha and Silver Sonic placed the capsule to where they were once held and activated a repair system. Metal began flipping out until he was suddenly turned off. Mecha and Silver Sonic also entered inside their capsules to await their creator, Dr. Eggman.

Meanwhile; The two Eggmans were still sitting down being annoyed in the white void.

* * *

><p><span>The Legend of Zelda<span>

Link, Zelda, Groose, Gaepora, Fi, Peatrice (one that was chasing Quagmire), Gondo, Machi, Erla, Bucha, Sparrot (fortune teller), and Ghirahim

* * *

><p>All around the surface, the Faceless are fixing every damage to the ancient places that they were apart of ruining them. Gaepora was watching all the repairs around the Goddess Statue. All the sky people and Faceless were helping build more homes as the King of Hyrule just lounge around in swim trunks. Gaepora then looked up at the statue that Master Aracandous was repairing and saw Link and Zelda standing on the hands as Link put the pieces of the Triforce back. He turned and saw Zelda still being angry at him. He scratched the back of his head as he gave a fake smile of grief.<p>

She then pushed Link off the statue. The hero landed on a huge air bag as Zelda jumped down too. She jumped right onto him and started kissing him.

They both looked and saw Gaepora starring at them. They both separated as Link was getting scared. But Zelda's father started laughing.

Suddenly Fi appear and they looked at the temple. They knew that this was Fi final goodbye.

Zelda, Link, Fi all walked in as Ghirahim was leaning on the wall. Link held out the Master Sword as Fi gave her thanks to them all. With great sorrow, Link placed the Master Sword back and Fi was sealed away for her true endless slumber.

Zelda held Link close. They looked at each other for a kiss as Ghirahim was getting disgusted. The Demon Lord suddenly realized the opportunity as he drew out his sword with a sinister smile.

As the two were going to kiss, Ghirahim charged right at them. After the two gasp before they have a chance to do anything, someone punched Ghirahim right in his left cheek. The punch forced Ghirahim right onto the wall as he turned back into a sword.

Link and Zelda both were greeted by their hero, Groose posing like a hero.

The King of Hyrule showed up and looked at the sword. He decided to do something to Ghirahim for the sake of the plot and took the sword into the portal through time.

Link and Zelda didn't want to try understanding, so they just turned to each other for a kiss, but then the King returned and caught their attention. He was wearing sunglasses and held a metal rod the size of a pencil. A sudden flash appeared from it which caught Zelda's and Link's eyes. The king explained to himself that this will 'keep the love mystery alive' with a troll face.

A shadow was cast over the King. He looked at Groose was standing over him as he breathed heavily with anger. The King screamed like a girl and ran around to escape the wrath of Groose.

Link and Zelda now had no memory of officially falling in love with each other. So they just walked out of the temple to join the constructions as friends.

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Miles, Stella, the Green Eyed People, and La Sombra

* * *

><p>The royal family were sitting on their thrones as dancers wearing odd oval shaped head pieces were dancing around them. Chief Padolm and Rezuly clapped for their entertainment. Stella looked back at the Pyramid as she still thought about her brother. She felt as though the city was being watched from there.<p>

In the royal family tome, Lady Tremela and a few priests were giving their blessings to the clone of Jozen, who body had melted from the side effects. The younger priests lifted the coffin and placed it to the side on a stone tablet. The inscription written on is says, 'To those that lived short lives, live in peace in the spirit realm.'

At the surface; La Sombra was still trying to convince his henchmen that there are half-human, half-mask monsters as nobody believed a word.

He sighed to himself and left to his hut, the only thing that was keeping him happy to himself were the thoughts of what happened to Miles and Stella. He smiled evilly as he looked at a carving of Mascasa fighting two warriors holding La Corazon.

* * *

><p><span>Godzilla<span>

Godzilla, Minya, Anguirus, Rodan, the Cosmos, Kamacuras, and King Ghidorah.

* * *

><p>Plants began growing again in the once wasteland as the people still wait in their town. The Cosmos looked around everywhere and floated to where Monster Island had landed.<p>

The Godzilla and other monsters were enjoying themselves after the defeat of King Ghidorah. The Cosmos flew toward a temple the heroes did not find. They entered inside and saw a large egg. They began singing to the egg and soon a larva monster hatched out. The Cosmos smiled at the miracle.

* * *

><p><span>ThatguywiththeglassesDOTcom<span>

Ask That Guy with the Glasses

Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler

Jeff Dunham

Achmed the Dead Terrorist

Super Mario and friends

Wario

Youtube Poop/etc.

King of Hyrule, CD-I Link, Baby Yoshi

**Background characters **(Some from series above)

Homestarrunner, Courage the Cowardly Dog, King Dedede, Badniks, Zelda enemies, Sephiroth, Ganondorf/Ganon, Dr. Willy, Sigma, Nurse Joy, Bella, Edward, Mr. Herbert, Tom Tucker, Bubba J, Bowser, and Eggman.

**Original Characters**

Jozen/Maskus, Lady Tremela, Entity(Jozen's clone), Green-Eyed Stella, Rezuly, Chief Padolm, Souter #52, Stick, Rock, Quetzalcoatl, Pidger, Aracandous, and Grand Master Mascasa.

**Death Masks/Faceless – Heartless**

Scouter...….Shadow

Hunter…...Soldier

Fat Hunter...…Large Body

Red Element Witch...…Red Nocturne

Yellow Element Witch...…Yellow Opera

Blue Element Witch...….Blue Rhaspody

Green Element Witch...….Green Requiem

Speed Shield.…...Hot Rod

Hesloth…...Powerwild

Shesloth…...Bouncywild

Sub Mates…...Battleship

Hirmet Crab.…...Pot Spider

Hirmet Cracker.…...Barrel Spider

Plasma.…...Search Ghost

Thief.…...Bandit

Fat Thief.…...Fat Bandit

Shiver Timber.…...Pirate

Shiver Wind.…...Air Pirate

Deman.…...Gargoyle

Mum.…...Wight Knight

Death Stool.…...Black Fungus

Life Stool.…...White Mushroom

Boing Stool.…...Rare Truffle

Fire Serpent.…...Wyvern

Shaman.…...Wizard

Omega Shaman.…...Defender

Air Head.…...Darkball

Ender.…...Invisible

Beginner.…...Angel Star

Behe-Moth.…...Behemoth

NeoScouter.…...Neoshadow

**A/N: And so ends my first Fanfiction. For anyone that enjoyed this, let me tell you how I've found this site. It was through wiki when I was looking up a Nickelodeon movie that the Green Eyes, Miles, Stella, and La Sombra would have been in, but was not yet been seen. You all must be wondering what this movie could be, or you could all be raging about the King wiping Link and Zelda's memory of falling in love for the sake of the series.**

**There is still one more story left to be told. It is of what became of Jozen after everyone had left home. Where is he, what will he do for now on? Just read the rest already.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the luscious jungle of San Lorenzo at dusk; vegetation had almost covered what looks like a wreck plane. Jozen walked by and saw the wreck. "(I've found it.)" He looked around the plane and pulled out some of the vegetation and looked in the cockpit. "(Empty….)" He said in a disappointing tone.<p>

He sat down on the ground and thought about Miles and Stella. "(Miles … Stella ….. what happened to you …..who did this …?)"

He suddenly heard rumbling in the bushes. He took out a small knife. "(Show yourself! You better not be MEG!)"

#52 and Jozen's anaconda jumped out. "(It's your lucky day, Master Jozen!)"

Jozen was happy to see them, but at the same time he was mad at them. "(I'm no longer the Death Mask Master. Shouldn't you be with the others?)"

#52 sat near Jozen as the snake curled itself next to Jozen. "(All the Faceless are in the heroes worlds to repair everything. They knew you might throw away your title after what happened. They've even asked me to become Grand Master." Jozen was a little surprise. "(After how I stood up against you, they thought I was better. I have to say, I do not have the Seed of Evil controlling me. But I refused.)"

Jozen glared at him. "(I know you well #52. You never really like giving orders. But I know there's another reason."

"(Yes Jozen, there is two things.)" #52 jumped to a bush and dragged out the dead mask of Mascasa. Jozen lifted the scorched mask and looked deeply into.

"(We tried smashing it to pieces, but the burns have damaged the mask in an unusual way.)"

Jozen felt the mask. The burn felt nothing like anything else. "Odd…."

"(Sir, I hate to tell you this after what we have been through; but you remind me of Mascasa. Through his entire life.)"

Jozen gave #52 a concern look. "(What are you telling me? Mascasa died an evil monster. But I at least am trying to purify my being.")

#52 chuckled a bit. "(It is true, but I was mostly talking about how you two have started. Before Atlantis attacked, Mascasa was kind to everyone and how he even treated his creator and his family like he was a part of it, even with the understanding that he was no real living creature.)"

Jozen was without anything to say.

#52 started examining the plane. "(So that is the flying craft the Green Eyes' savior once used.)" He looked around the plane. "(You witness this crashing…. The day their fates were sealed.)" He looked back at Jozen. "(Jozen, everyone believes Selim and Tasille were the vampires, just how you wanted. Even the heroes were not aware that we organized the replacement.)"

Jozen turned away. "(Did they go with the Faceless…?)"

"(I'm not sure, but their good hearts will tell them to stay. I can't control them.)"

Jozen looked up at the sky. "(It must have been terrible for the boy.)" He thought about the son Miles and Stella had, the one that silent all of nature. "(Inside his heart, there is an empty hole.)"

#52 lay down like a bird. "(If he was anything like Miles and Stella, he would be a kid with a golden heart.)"

They all watched as the sun slowly disappeared and the stars began showing themselves. "(#52, you left the others to check on me. Why?)"

"(Because I had to sir; I know that you never wanted to hurt anyone. That was the good that held on.)" He chuckled a bit. "(Besides, who else will control your temper?)"

Jozen chuckled too. "(And I'll control yours.)"

The anaconda slithering onto Jozen for warmth, Jozen started scratching the snakes head. They both thought back about Miles and Stella. "(The heroes may know about their loss of memory, but they never learned about the _other_ reason why they cannot show themselves.)"

Deep down, they truly felt awful for Miles and Stella. They remained silent for a while until #52 asked something. "(I know Miles and Stella once said they had a picture of their kid when he was an infant, but I have never seen it.)" He turned to Jozen. "(What is the child's name again? You've only discuss the child when you were helping remind the two of their past lives.)"

Jozen placed his hands behind his back. "(His name is quite unique in our land, but sounds simple in his home land. I was there with my father when he was born. We've watched though the plants as they've named their boy) … Arnold."

**To be continued as**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie.**

**Coming….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Never!" shouted Chris Griffin. "They had the most perfect movie, but Nickelodeon said, 'Oh that first movie sucked, so too bad.' Nick pushed that 'Save the Neighborhood' into a movie. The Damn greedy bastards! It was their fault! Mr. Bartlett, the creator of the series, put so much heart into the show. But uh oh, mister Money Humper don't want it! They even made an f**king prequel called 'The Journal'! I have no idea if they will ever make it. Look around this site, youtube, or facebook for 'Hey Arnold: the Jungle Movie'! You know what, now that this ending was ruined, here are Jozen and #52 talking about something else!"

* * *

><p>"Hey #52, why haven't we've given you and the majority of Faceless actual names?" asked Jozen.<p>

"I have no idea. Actually; I want to ask you something too." He looked at Jozen with a bit of anger. "Why didn't you tell me that I was going to be captured by the hedgehog machines? I thought the heroes told you everything from their side of the story."

"I forgot parts of it because Miles and Stella went missing! Also I was turning into Faceless, almost ate La Sombra, and became a Master of an entire army of my people past enemy, in one day!"

#52 started to calm down. Jozen thought about the heroes' adventures through the different world. "#52, do you recall anything about the heroes friends not using the necklaces to communicate with each other when we've separated them in Link's world?"

"I think Amy's broke. Not quite sure about the others."

Jozen scratched his chin with a puzzled face. "Say, shouldn't Zelda have known about King Ghidorah all along?"

"Well I believe I believe it was said that the King of Terror came during the war against Demise. Hylia and Demise probably both thought it was fighting for the other side. It probably left before Hylia noticed."

They were completely silent again.

* * *

><p>"You ruined this ending Nickelodeon. This is all your fault!"<p>

**A/N: Yes, all this time; Peter, Sonic, and Link: The Cross-Over Crystals was in fake a prequel to Hey Arnold the Jungle Movie. Please leave a review, even if there's a problem with this fanfiction like big mistakes, plot holes, making jokes in serious moments, just anything.**

**I'm not sure if I'll make a Jungle Movie fanfiction yet. Just throwing that out. If I do, it may be called something else. Also please look around this site for any Jungle Movie fanfiction. There are plenty of them.**

**Thank you for reading this through the end. Please keep an eye out for a sequel/spin-off about Smash Bros. I might possibly do. So far I've written a few chapters, have the idea for a good plot. But I will see.**

**I might re-edit the past chapters to fix any mistakes when I first started righting. You all must have remembered the too many 'then' I've put.**


End file.
